That Night
by AliciaW68
Summary: How far would you go to accommodate your husband's secret sexual fantasies ? Bella has to decide while coming to terms with her own newly discovered sexual appetite. Explicit Language and sexual situations .
1. That Night

That Night

No copyright infringement meant. I know Ms Meyer owns the characters, I'm just playing a little.

_**Original One shot that has been extended.**_

_**I'm aware that this was never beta'd and so I've tried to clean it up a little. This was my first fanfic and I still love it, it just needs a damn good edit that I will get around to doing.**_

_**Mostly EPOV, some third person, I admit it's all over the place but I am learning**_.

**Chapter 1**

He was stunned at the effect this was all having on him. As he looked down at his lap, his dress pants unfastened and open exposing him to the room, he thought he could see a tinge of blue and smirked to himself, blue balls weren't something he usually suffered from. He could definitely see precum though, so he swiped his thumb across the top of his cock and groaned as the sensation travelled up through his body. He brought his thumb to his lips and snaked his tongue out groaning at the taste as it hit the surface and stimulated his taste buds. It still surprised him just how much he loved the taste of his own sperm. He quickly wrapped his hand around his solid length and allowed himself one firm stroke up and down. Never before had he experienced the pain like sensation that was pulsing through him and at that precise moment he wasn't sure he would be able to last through the evening. Knowing how important it was to stay in control so he could experience everything that was to unfold as the night progressed he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Unable to settle he moved quietly around the hotel bedroom that had been hired especially for the evening and sat in the chair that was especially for him in his preferred position. He had an uninterrupted view of the bed, and as it was in the centre of the room he could walk around it if he needed to. He wanted to see everything without being in the way and he wanted to be close at hand if he was needed. His biggest fear wasn't that he thought she would back out; he was more worried that he would not be able to control himself.

He tried, once again to get comfortable in the chair, but he was just too wound up. He stood and removed his button down, dress pants and socks and shoes. Going commando had been a good decision; he would never have had enough room to cope with this hard on with his usual tight boxers on. As he took his seat again, naked, he gave himself another stroke to try and ease the pressure, this led to another taste from his fingers and another groan.

This time Bella heard his groan and turned her head as best she could. She needed to know he was ok and was happy to see him sat in the chair with a hard hungry look on his face. She could see his leaking cock and watched as he licked his fingers. For a man who claimed he had no bi sexual tendencies at all, he loved the taste of semen, but she knew he also loved their combined juices. Seeing him aroused and focused on what was happening made her relax and she turned her attention back to the man in front of her.

Riley was slowly pulling her silk camisole up and over her head to leave her standing in a bright red silk corset, garters, nude stockings and ridiculously high red stilettoes, she had decided to forgo wearing panties as they probably would have just got in the way. She knew it was a little over the top and cliché but the red really complimented her pale skin and long brunette hair. Edward hadn't seen it before, she had brought the whole outfit especially for this night and the gasp she heard coming from him, made it all the more worth it. The corset was designed to be cut away under the bust line leaving her full luscious breasts completely on display. Here nipples were hard and dark in colour, a sure sign she was turned on and well on her way to her first orgasm. As Riley moved to take off the corset she stopped him and looked at Edward. They had discussed that she would be naked but that was before he had seen the new outfit. He looked at her and gave a small shake of his head, letting her know he wanted her to leave it on, it would work well with what he had planned for later. Riley turned Bella so she was facing the bed and told her to get on all fours in the middle of it. As she got into position Garrett walked into the room, she had wondered when he was going to join them, he nodded at Edward and then started to undress. Bella was watching him strip while Riley was rubbing his hands up and down the back of her thighs and up and over her raised ass. Garrett, once he was naked, joined them on the bed and straight away lined himself up with her head. As Bella opened her mouth and took Gareth in as deep as she could, she felt Riley start to circle her clit with his thumb and slide a finger along her pussy lips. She didn't know what to feel first, the stretch of her mouth, the probing of strange fingers or the excitement she was feeling because her husband was watching as she was taken at both ends by two men she had never seen before.

Edward was almost having trouble breathing, he sat facing the bed, Bella was side on to him so he could see her beautiful breasts hanging down over the corset, her hair was piled high on her head so he could see her neck and throat as Garrett slowly stroked in and out of her mouth. He knew she could take it all the way into her throat; she did it regularly for him and had done so since high school when they had first got together. He watched as Garrett stretched her head up so she had to struggle to take him in all the way to the back of her throat. Edward loved the little noises she made as her throat was filled and he had given Garrett pointers on how to make sure Bella got the maximum pleasure as she swallowed his cock over and over. He turned to see what Riley was doing and was treated to the sight of him pulling three fingers out of Bella's pussy. They glistened with her arousal and before he knew what was happening he was up and out of his seat to take Riley's fingers into his mouth. Riley was startled but let Edward lick his fingers clean and almost dry. He stayed at his side as he watched him pick up the vibrator from the side of the bed and start to slowly stroke it over Bella's clit. As Bella started to moan and push backwards, Edward nodded at Garrett to pull back. He didn't want either of the guys coming yet and he wanted Bella to have at least three or four orgasms before the session was over.

Riley slowly pulled back Bella's pussy lips and dragged the vibrator from her clit, over here opening and all the way up to her ass. As she gasped he brought the vibrator back and slowly inserted it deep into her pussy. The vibration was incredible and as soon as Riley started to circle her clit with this finger, she felt that deep ache in her stomach as her first orgasm started to grow. Edward could smell just how aroused she was and he could see her pussy juice leaking onto her inner thighs. As Riley started to move the vibrator in and out of her pussy, Edward passed him the lube and the butt plug. He wanted her to feel so full she didn't know which way was up. Garrett came around the bed and took over the vibrator while Edward went and sat back down.

He knew that if he stayed that close he would give in and plunge into his gorgeous wife and that was not what this evening was about. It was about one of his ultimate fantasies that he never in a million years expected to come true. This may never happen again so he needed to stay in control and make sure it played out as he had imagined time and time again.

As Garrett started to massage the lube into Bella's tight hole, Riley watched waiting for the perfect moment to really start working the vibrator in and out of her pussy. As she got lost in the feeling of her approaching orgasm Garrett slipped two fingers into her butthole and started to stretch her. She was well used to anal sex and the sensation caused Bella to let out a strangled cry as her first orgasm swept through her. Garrett reacted quickly, pushing the butt plug into position. Edward knew he was done for as soon as he heard Bella cry out and with just a couple of strokes on his cock and a squeeze of his ball sack he came all over his stomach.

Not wanting to waste anything, he scraped it all up into his cupped hand and walked over to the bed. As Bella looked up to her side to see what he was doing, he smeared his come all over her mouth, chin and cheeks. He reached around and plunged two fingers into her pussy and brought out her fresh juices to mix with his. Once he had smeared her face again he attacked her with his tongue as he licked off their mixed juices from her face. Fuck, he loved the taste of them mixed together, this night was almost perfect already and the main part of his fantasy had not even started yet.

As Edward finished cleaning up Bella, Riley and Garett watched their old school friend and his wife. They knew that Edward wanted Bella to have at least three or four orgasms' before their part of the evening finished so after a quick discussion, they decided how to proceed. As Edward went to sit back in his chair Riley carefully turned Bella onto her back. He was aware she still had the butt plug in and positioned her with a pillow under her lower back to take away any discomfort. He and Garett took up position either side of her and both lent forward to each take a nipple into their mouths. They both sucked and nipped and chewed on her until they stood out elongated from her breasts. As Bella got lost in the pleasure she felt hands sliding down each side of her corset and across to meet on her exposed pussy lips. As she felt a finger on each pussy lip she was thankful that she had gone to the spa a few days before to get ready for tonight. She didn't usually get waxed totally bare, preferring a landing strip as Edward called it, but she didn't want anything to hinder his view later. As both men stroked her pussy lips and sucked her nipples she instinctively opened her legs wider.

Edward watched from his seat as both men started to feast on her nipples, he loved her breasts, they were probably too big for her slim frame but he only had to see the outline of her nipples through her clothes and he was hard. As each man feasted on his wife he became uncomfortably hard again, he watched as they both stroked down the corset until their hands met at Bella's pussy, as she realised where their hands were her legs started to open wider. Rising from the chair he went to the bottom of the bed and took one of her ankles in his hands. As he started to undo the straps on her fuck me heels, he had an unrestricted view of one finger from each man slipping into her pussy. He removed her shoe and started to suck on her toes through the stocking. As he held her foot with one hand he ran his other hand up the inside of her leg and stroked the back of her knee. He knew this was a really sensitive spot for her and he stroked her a couple more time before he continued up the inner thigh until he stopped just short of her pussy. He quickly let go of her leg and picked up the other ankle and removed her shoe. This time he placed her foot on his shoulder and kissed and nibbled her ankle while he watched the two fingers pump in and out of his wife's bare pussy. As he watched her juices seep out onto her inner thighs he knew she could take more, he leant over and tapped on Riley's arm to catch his attention, and as Riley looked up he held up four fingers to signal he wanted the men to get four fingers into her pussy. Riley nodded and looked over to the chair, Edward knew he had told them he didn't want to participate in this part of the evening he only wanted to watch, but it was just too much, he needed to be up close to see what was happening. Riley nodded and pulled his finger out of Bella, as Garrett looked up Riley mouthed "two" at him and went back to sucking on Bella's breast. Edward couldn't help but grab his cock as he watched the men push two fingers each into her pussy, he stroked it quickly twice before letting go and watched Bella's torso shoot off the bed as her pussy was filled.

Bella was on the verge of her second orgasm as she felt the four fingers plunge into her. Between that and the feeling of the butt plug she wondered if this was what it felt like to be taken by two men at once. While she knew what the outcome of this evening was to be, the details of how they were to get to that point had been purposely kept from her. While this was Edward fantasy they were playing out, he was directing it, she wondered if she was going to be doubly penetrated. This thought was completely lost as she felt Edward bite her calf muscle and send her over the edge as Riley and Garrett plunged in and out of here.

Edward watched Bella come down from her high and slowly placed her leg back on the bed, he went over to the bar and reached for a bottle of water for her. He moved back to the bed and slowly raised her head and shoulders so she could drink and replenish some fluids. The guys also took a short break and went to freshen up leaving Edward and Bella alone in the room. He looked into her eyes and asked her if she was ok, looking for anything that could cause him to worry, seeing nothing he kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He could taste Garrett and a mixture of his essence and Bella's and again he just couldn't get enough. He pulled back and stroked her face and neck and kissed her gently. Bella told him she was fine and asked him if everything was going as he'd planned, he laughed and admitted that being in the chair was the hardest thing, while he loved watching her with the guys he hated being sat away from the action. He asked if she would mind if he stayed closer, maybe stood at the side of the bed or even sat by her head. Bella laughed and replied that she knew he wouldn't be able to stay away. As he held her and they laughed together Garrett and Riley came back into the bedroom.

Edward knew he couldn't wait much longer so he started to move Bella around on the bed. Arranging her so she was once again on her back, with the pillow still underneath her, but this time with her head over the edge, he sat on the bed to her side so he could be close to her. He nodded to Riley and Garett and watched as both men started to run their hands all over Bella's body. As they rubbed up her legs Bella relaxed and lifted her head to look at Edward. His face was flushed and hungry as he watched their hands roam all over her legs and up towards her pussy. He knew the end to this part of the evening was getting close and he would soon be fulfilling his fantasy. Riley was going to cum in Bella's pussy and Garrett was to come all over her gorgeous tits. Then they would leave and Edward would finally get to taste other men's come and he would taste it from his wife.

Riley took his position behind Bella and started to work the butt plug in and out of her, he was tempted to take it out and plunge into her ass as it looked so delicious, but Edward had warned him that while he was letting him fuck his wife tonight, it was a one off and her ass was definitely off limits. Riley lined himself up by rubbing his rock hard cock up and down Bella's glistening pussy, he looked at Garrett and nodded and together they both pushed into Bella. As her pussy, mouth and ass were all full; Edward couldn't help but reach out and grab a handful of the nearest breast. He sat and watched as both men thrust in and out of his wife and she drooled and dripped from each end.

Bella couldn't quite keep a grip on reality as she was filled to a point that she had never even imagined before. As every orifice was filled over and over she began to feel a sensation starting in her stomach more powerful then she had ever experienced before. Riley was rubbing the walls of her pussy and hitting the neck of her cervix as he plunged in again and again and she could feel him shaking as he was trying to last as long as possible. As she tried to look up at Garrett she could see he was also starting to struggle. He was deep in her throat and plunging in and out as she wrapped her tongue around him on the way out and sucked hard on the way in. Edward had moved his hand from her breast and was now stroking her throat, feeling as Garrett's cock hit the back and top of her throat. Riley started to lean forward and he placed his arms each side to take his weight. He let out an almighty roar and started to thrust wildly as he came and came deep inside Bella's pussy. The sound startled Bella and she gasped sending Garrett deeper into her throat. This set Garrett's orgasm off and he didn't quite manage to pull all the way out before he started to come. His cum splashed onto Bella's tongue, lips and finally on her breasts. Edward watched his wife as she fell apart with an orgasm that made her body shake and twitch, her breathing was heavy and she desperately clung onto Edward as she tried to cope with the sensations racing through her body.

Edward wasted no time, he leaned over Bella and plunged his tongue into her mouth, and the taste that met him was intoxicating. He tasted Bella, Garrett and the surprisingly bitter taste of Garrett's semen. He plunged his tongue into her mouth repeatedly, swirling it round and around to make sure he didn't miss anything. The taste was not what he expected, he had spent many years wondering if everyone's tasted like his, now he knew it didn't, it was nectar and he couldn't wait to taste Riley's. He pulled away and licked her lips; Bella smiled up at him and started to say something but Edward stopped her by kissing her again and moving her body back onto the bed to take any strain from her neck. He moved to sit up at the side of her and with his finger scooped up the cum on her breasts and started to rub it into both of her nipples, before giving them the same treatment he'd given her mouth. As he finally stopped licking her nipples and breasts clean he started to open up the front fastening of her corset. He carefully unclipped the garters and rolled the stockings down her legs. He went back to kissing her stomach and made a trail down past her belly button to her very red, very prominent clit. He stood and walked around the bed to kneel between her legs. He finished taking of her stockings and looked at his beautiful wife as she lay there naked, spent and absolutely glowing, as he leaned forward and kissed her pussy lips she let out a groan. He needed to make sure she was ok to go on so he kissed her pussy lips again and swiped his tongue flat against her. She relaxed instantly so he knew he was ok to carry on. He arranged the cushion that was still underneath her to tilt her up a little and he reached around to take hold of the butt plug. As gently as possible he eased it out of her and dropped it to the floor. He suddenly realised Riley and Garrett had left the room and he wondered whether they would leave or wait in the suite for them. A gasp from Bella brought his attention back and he looked down to see her shaking from the removal of the plug. He bent forward and placed his arms under her thighs and rested his hands on her stomach anchoring her to him and the bed. As he pressed down on her stomach he plunged his tongue into her swollen pussy, this time the taste that hit his tongue was spectacular. Riley it seemed had very sweet tasting semen, and that mixed with Bella's arousal was an incredible mix. Edward feasted on her like a man possessed; he could not comprehend that anything could taste so good. He licked and sucked until he was on the verge of coming himself and then he straightened up and plunged his cock into Bella with an urgency he hadn't experience before. He plunged in and out and within minutes was coming again, filling Bella with all the pent up arousal he had been dealing with since he had broached the subject of this night with her. As he finally stopped spurting into her he went straight back down to her pussy and started to lick and suck out his own semen. He carried on all the way through Bella's orgasm and only stopped when he was sure that absolutely nothing was left of their combined juices.

As Bella drifted off to sleep, Edward rose and went to the bathroom to run a bath. Once it was ready he picked her up and slowly lowered both of them into it. As he softly started to sponge her down a glimmer of a new fantasy started to form in his mind…


	2. Three Months Later EPOV

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

It had been three months since that night, the night Edward had taken what he knew was the first step on a very rocky path.

He constantly played the evening over in his mind, seeing Bella on the bed in her red corset, covered in cum.

At times he was so sure he could still taste the very different but exquisite flavours of Riley and Garrett on his tongue. As he sat at his desk trying to focus on the paperwork in front of him, his mind wondered again to the new fantasy born from that night. He was at war with himself, he knew he wanted more, knew he had started something he wasn't sure how to stop and knew that this meant he was going to have to open his marriage again to other people. Bella, his wife was too important to him to lose, she was 'the one 'and he was sure he would spend the rest of his life with her. He was confident enough that they had dealt with that night, she was fully on board with what happened, but when it came down to it, he realised she was dealing with the fact she had had sex with two guys she didn't know, in front of her husband. As she had been a virgin when they met, this had proved to be an important time in their marriage.

Edward was trying to be as loving and supportive as possible, to re assure her constantly that nothing had changed and he loved her. That said, he knew he needed to talk to her about doing something similar again...


	3. The Idea

Three months prior No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Bella sat working on her latest book. She was way ahead of schedule as her creative juices were flowing with the tale she was telling.

She had never before attempted erotica, her publisher, Tanya, was surprised to see her move away from the young adult work she usually wrote, but the market was exploding with new erotica all the time and the first couple of chapters had blown the publisher away.

What Tanya didn't know, was that the story unfolding was an account of what was happening in Edward and Bella's marriage. Bella had been able to get all her feelings down on a paper , to give an insight into how she felt at that moment when , after a very drunken night out with friends, a conversation in bed between the two of them about their darkest fantasies had taken a very different turn to what she could ever have imagined.

As Edward had gone into detail about what he wanted, his inhibitions totally lost through the alcohol, Bella had listened stunned as he had described in great detail what his greatest fantasy was. How he wanted to know the taste of another man's cum, but that he wanted to taste it on and in Bella. How he wanted to plunge his tongue into her pussy and taste a mixture of cum, his hers and another or even others.

She had known it would be a huge challenge for her to give him what he wanted, but as the weeks passed she had thought of little else. Finally she had started to write down her feelings and knew she had to speak to Edward about them. He had never even brought the subject up and again and she wasn't even sure he remembered admitting to them. The challenge now was how to bring up the subject again. Then she could decide whether the book would be an actual account of what would unfold , or if she would have to use her imagination and Edward's fantasy.


	4. Putting the plan into action

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Putting the plan into action

Bella decided she would stage a special night for Edward, a lovely dinner, plenty of wine and some new lingerie and when he was relaxed and maybe a little tipsy she could bring up his fantasy.

She had to know if this was a fantasy that he kept just for those times in the shower or when they were apart or if he really wanted to bring it alive.

She started planning, first a shopping trip, her favourite lingerie boutique was a small privately owned affair called Velvet and Lace. It was a very exclusive boutique and while she could afford to shop there, it wasn't the sort of underwear you purchased for wearing under your comfy sweats or yoga pants. As she looked through the racks of lingerie, while everything was very beautiful, she couldn't see anything that had that wow factor she was looking for. As Alice, the owner came out of the storeroom to greet her, she saw Bella standing looking at the racks with a frown on her face. When Bella explained what effect she was looking for Alice smiled and invited her to follow her into the storeroom. Once in there Alice opened another door into a personal dressing room. The room was decorated with different shades of Velvet and lots of lace. It was almost over the top with so many frills and bows everywhere. While it probably should have looked like an explosion in a material factory, it was actually very sensual. A calming yet sexy feeling flowed through Bella and she immediately felt at ease and as she looked at the mirrors placed around the room so she could see herself from every angle. Alice explained she kept this room for select clients who wanted privacy and for the clients who also wanted her bespoke lingerie. Excusing herself Alice explained she would be back shortly and left the room to return with a rail of garments that she described as samples for her private designs.

Bella could not believe what she was seeing, beautiful designs in silks, velvet and lace, some with ruffles, and some with bows, laces and zips. As she looked through the garment rail Bella was drawn to a beautiful boned bustier made in a beautiful navy silk with matching ruffled panties. It was something different to anything Bella had ever owned or worn before and she knew Edward would be unable to resist her. As Alice passed them to her to try, Bella noticed a matching garter belt. Taking all three garments off the rack Alice left her to try the ensemble on. Just as Bella had hoped the set fit perfectly. The bustier lifted her breasts and almost offered them as a lovely gift wrapped present. The ruffled panties were fun and were cut high on her ass cheeks, showing enough cheek to just be tempting. Teamed with some navy stocking and killer heels, she knew she would be irresistible.

Alice assured her she looked incredible and as she left Bella to change back into her clothes, she took note of her measurements so she could look if any of the other samples were her size. Bella walked back into the boutique and browsed as Alice wrapped her purchases. The lingerie was no were near as expensive as Bella feared and Alice explained this was because they were samples.

As the girls chatted Alice explained she had some other samples that would fit Bella perfectly and promise to keep them to one side for her. Bella thanked her and as she left the boutique she knew she had the next chapter for her book, the beautiful lingerie shop, the secret dressing room and the talented and generous boutique owner.

oooooooooooo

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. This is so exciting and new for me.


	5. The Menu

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

The next stage was to get together all of Edward's favourite foods, while she wanted him as relaxed as possible ,she didn't want him so full he just wanted to cuddle and watch a movie after dinner. As she browsed through her cookbooks and the hundreds or recipes she had accumulated over the years she couldn't decide what to cook.

While she knew Edward would be happy with just about anything she served, she wanted this to be different, she didn't really want the tried and tested recipes she knew he loved, she wanted seduction and lust and sex to be represented in every mouthful they took. That is when it came to her, her thought process took her to touching and games and feeding Edward with her fingers. As she imagined lying on the their dining room table with the sushi all over her body , like the episode in Sex in the City with Samantha , she decided to try and put together a menu of food they could feed each other. While she quickly dismissed using herself as a platter, not so practical with the new lingerie, she knew she could put together a menu of food that they could feed each other.

As she started to look at recipes on the internet she came across a great one for Asparagus wrapped in thin Italian ham with a beautiful hollandaise sauce for an appetiser. This was quick and easy to prepare and she could feed Edward each stalk of the Asparagus. She even thought about blindfolding him and getting him to taste the different sauces and dips she could prepare. Next she decided that she could have a go at making her own sushi. She could use lots of Edward's favourites as fillings for the rolls. He loved Salmon and Seared Tuna, both would be excellent fillings along with cucumber, avocado and peppers. He also liked spicy food so she could use some ginger and wasabi to spice things up a little. Bella was getting really excited now, she loved cooking and experimenting and this little private dinner party was becoming very exciting on many different levels. Desert proved a little more difficult, while she could have easily gone with an indulgent rich chocolate mousse, or a chocolate lava cake she wanted something that they could again use their fingers to eat. While she was tempted to go with chocolate covered strawberries, she quickly dismissed that when she came across a recipe for small individual filled meringue baskets. She could make them in advance, fill them with cream while she was warming the sauces for the asparagus and serve them with some whole strawberries, raspberries and blueberries.

The menu decided she was excited that everything was coming together. She had her outfit, the menu was organised and she was going to serve chilled prosecco to drink as it went with everything in her opinion. All she needed now was the perfect evening when they could relax and not have to worry about rushing around the next morning. She wanted a lazy morning in bed to follow ,hopefully starting to plan how to put Edward's fantasy into practise. This thought made her sit up and let out a huge sigh, it came as a bit of shock to Bella as she realised for the first time she was actually going to do this if Edward really wanted it.

As she sat at her computer she wondered how Tanya would feel about a chapter in the book for recipes. She documented her thought process of how she had settled on the menu, why she thought it was sexy and seductive and then copied the recipes she had found. Giving an acknowledgement to the chef she copied she hoped Tanya would understand the need for her to include this.

It helped her to ease into the feelings that were screaming around her head and between her legs and as she put them onto paper , for the first time acknowledging this wasn't just a story she was writing anymore.


	6. The Seduction

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

I am changing things up for this chapter. We are going to hear from Edward and hopefully have some more dialogue from both of our characters. Bear with me and remember please all this is new for me. Let's go….

As soon as I walked through the door I knew something special was going to happen. The air was heavy with the aroma of cut flowers that were placed in vases all-round the entrance hall. As I removed my shoes and Jacket, I quickly looked at my phone to check the date; no I hadn't forgotten any special anniversary or birthday. I walked through to the living area and was confronted with candles flickering on every available surface and the table set for one with all the best crockery that Bella never ever used. "Hi honey I'm home" I called out, just as I did every evening, it was our little joke. As I walked into the kitchen I could see that a meal was prepared but still no sign of Bella.

Just as I was about to start calling out for her, small delicate hands covered my eyes from behind. To be able to reach this high, she had to have killer heels on and that thought alone made my cock twitch. She pressed her body up against me and I realised I was right in my assumption of the heels. She kissed between my shoulder blades and across the top of my back before finally speaking.

"Hi sweetheart, good day at the office" was the reply that finally came. I tried to turn round but she stopped me.

"Tonight darling you are to do as your told ok, now go and shower and put on what I have left out for you. Be back here in fifteen minutes please". She playfully smacked my ass and pushed me out of the kitchen.

As I went into our bedroom I looked on the bed to see what had been put out for me to wear. I could see an new pair of green silk boxers shorts, I didn't usually wear silk because I liked to wear close fitting boxers, I like to keep my cock and balls warm and snug thank you, no free swinging for me ! Other than that there was nothing, so my baby wanted me just in silk did she. I quickly showered and after rubbing as much moisture out of my hair as possible, I slipped on the silky boxers and went back to the dining area.

"Oh there you are darling, right on time, now take a seat at the table and open the bubbly for us please" Bella shouted from the kitchen. I sat at the only place setting and reached to lift the bottle of Bella's favourite sparkling wine from the ice bucket. With a large 'pop' the cork came out and I filled the one glass on the table. I turned to ask Bella why there was only one place setting, when she shouted again from the kitchen area to sit back in the chair. As I did I suddenly realised that I had been home for half an hour and I still hadn't set eyes on Bella, ok I'd felt her and I'd heard her but I hadn't actually seen her. As I was trying to work out what was going on she slipped a sleep mask over my eyes.

" Tonight we are going to play a game, we are going to play a seduction game, so I want you to just sit here and let me seduce you" Bella whispered in my ear. She ran her hands down the front of my bare chest from behind me and asked if I could see anything under the mask. "No I can't see anything at all " I replied. "Good now just sit here for a moment and I will bring in the first course".

As I sat I waited for Bella to come back into the room. I heard her put two dishes down on the table and then I felt here walk around me and sit on my knee across ways. I instinctively brought my hands up and rested one on her back and one across her thighs. "Fuck what have you got on?" I asked. I could feel silk and boning and flesh as I ran my hand up her back. She had on some sort of corset top that went from her waist to her mid back. My other hand started to move across her thighs and I realised quickly I could feel garters and stocking tops. My cock was now at full mast and with the room in my boxers was pushing into Bella's hip.

"Open wide" Bella said as I felt something warm and wet stroke across my bottom lip. "This is an asparagus spear with butter sauce, relax and enjoy your first course as I feed you" Bella kissed me on the lips and fed me another spear, this time with a different sauce. With every mouthful there was another kiss as soon as I swallowed. Things got messy when she let the sauce drip onto my chest but each time she would lick the sauce from wherever it had dripped and then go right back to feeding me. Finally she brought the wine to my lips for me to drink and then stood up.

"I'm just going to get the next course darling, stay here" Bella said as I heard her walk away. I quickly adjusted my aching cock and took a swallow of the wine. As she sat back down on my lap I explored her ass and felt the ruffles on the back of her panties, my hands slipped under the silk to palm her cheek.

"Here we have the next course, can you tell what it is?" she asked. I opened my mouth and felt her fingers on my lips as she put what could only be a sushi roll to my mouth. I stroked my tongue along her finger and felt her shiver. This carried on for about four more pieces of sushi before I could no longer take it.

"Please let me take off the mask Bella, I need to see what your wearing" I felt Bella rise off my knee and walk behind me. She lifted off the mask and I turned round to look for her. The sight that met me was out of this world. "Fucking hell you look amazing" it was not the most articulate thing to say but she really had taken my breath away. Bella stood there in blue silk panties with ruffles on her ass, blue stockings and garters and a blue corset top. She looked amazing.

I rose out of the chair, went towards her and pulled her into my arms. As I kissed her she moaned into my mouth and wrapped one leg around my thigh. As we came up for air Bella then pushed me back towards the dining room table and nudged my chest indicating she wanted me to lie back. The table took my weight easily and I found myself lying back while Bella pulled my boxers off.

She picked up a piece of sushi and placed it on my hip bone, and then she picked another roll up and placed it on the other side. "I think it's time I had something to eat don't you?" Bella said as she leaned across me, with her tits brushing my solid cock she wrapped her lips around the sushi roll and licked it off my skin. She then kissed a line across my abs and stomach to the other piece .

My cock was standing to attention and aching for some attention, I really needed to be inside my Bella but as she was in charge I was trying my best to behave. "Do you think this table will take both our weights? " Bella asked. "Only one way to find out" I replied. I had fucked Bella on numerous occasions with her leaning over the table, but we had never both been on top of it. Bella climbed onto the table and removed her panties, she left the stockings and garters on and as she pushed me back down she moved over me and lined her pussy up with my mouth in a classic 69 position. Just as she lowered herself onto my mouth she leant forward and took my cock deep into her mouth. The sensation was incredible, I had the cold table behind me, silk stocking rubbing against my shoulders, Bella's hot moist mouth and throat wrapped around my cock and her gorgeous pussy on my face. She brought me to the brink of coming so fast I almost lost it, just as I was about to embarrass myself she pulled back and sat up. This gave me the perfect position to plunge my tongue back into her and to bring my hand up so my fingers could play with her clit.

Bella came with a loud scream and a splash of her juices all over my face. As she came down from her orgasm she climbed off the table and pulled me with her. "Get on the sofa I need to ride you now" Bella gasped as she pushed me down. As I sat down she straddled my lap and guided my cock into her pussy. As soon as she could feel I was totally inside her she brought both hands up to either side of my face. She started to rise and fall on my cock and she bent forward to lick her juices from all around my face.

"Oh god I taste good don't I? _Lick_

"Do you like how I taste?" _Lick_

"I love how you taste" _Lick_

"Do you love how we taste together?" _Lick._

" Do you ever imagine what other guys' come tasteslike_ "Lick._

All the time she was talking and asking questions she was bouncing on my cock and I was so far gone I wasn't able to answer her at all.

Then came the question that was to change everything, our marriage, our life, our sex life and most of all increased , if that was possible, just how much I loved my wife. As I was straining to hold back one of the strongest orgasms I had ever, Bella looked me directly in the eyes and asked

"How would you like to find out what another guy's come tastes like by licking it out of me?"

000000000000000000000000000000

I know horrible place to end but I want to do the discussion in the next chapter.

Thank you so much to Edlovesme for prereading this for me.


	7. The Discussion

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Ok so this chapter is going to be wordy as were going to take Bella and Edward through the discussion about his fantasy. We are starting this from the same point we left last chapter…

EPOV

"How would you like to find out what another man's cum tastes like by licking it out of me?"

My orgasm ripped through me from my toes to my brain. I was seeing stars and fireworks and all that shit as I shot into Bella over and over. She carried on bouncing on my cock until she came again with a loud scream and a string of very dirty words I rarely heard her use.

As we both came down from our orgasms' Bella climbed off my lap and went to the bathroom to run a bath and clean up. While she was in there I put my silk shorts back on but they were so sticky I decided to go and get some sweats from the bedroom, I knew I needed to be comfortable for the discussion we were going to have. Sitting on the sofa waiting for her listening to her moving around in the bathroom, and decided to join her in the bath instead.

What Bella had asked stunned me to the core,hearing her say what she did, turned me on so much it pushed me over the edge , but thinking about it now I needed to know where the idea had come from. What she asked was one of my deepest darkest fantasies which I had never admitted it to anyone. I was curious about tasting another guy's cum but I had barely admitted it to myself never mind Bella. It was something that flickered around the edges of my brain usually when my tongue was buried deep inside her.

When I first tried my own come as a teenager, I was amazed at how good it tasted. As I went through my school and college years I never wasted a drop. I loved to cum all over a girl's tits and then lick it off. When I met Bella I took things a step further and I really got off on licking my cum out of her, she loved this and indulged me on many an occasion.

When I started to fantasize about tasting other cum I knew I was in dark fantasy land. No way could I see myself sucking a guy's cock; fuck no way, and I certainly couldn't imagine ever making out with a guy or having sex with one. It wasn't the guy I wanted, just a taste, Bella was it for me.

Bella looked up as I walked into the bathroom, "Are you ok sweetheart?" she asked as she leant forward to switch off the faucets. I replied "I will be when I'm in there with you, move up a little so I can get in". I quickly stripped off my sweats and stepped into the warm water sitting behind her, pulling her backwards so her back was resting on my chest. The water was lovely and at times like this I could see why Bella didn't always just run in an out of the shower like I did. This wasn't about getting clean, it was relaxing and calming.

I picked up the sponge thingy she kept on the side and added some of her body wash, as I started to gently rub over her shoulders. I knew I needed to start the conversation about what she had said. This was the perfect setting; she was naked (that always helped), calm, satisfied (twice may I add) and wrapped in my arms, so I had no excuse.

"So are we going to talk about what you said or are we going to pretend it never happened?" I asked,

Bella turned to look at me and I knew from the grin on her face that she had been waiting for me to bring up the subject. "I'm so sorry I used that language Sweetie, I know that you are not used to hearing me swear that often".

"What are you talking about? " I quickly replied, totally lost as to what she meant. She grinned again and started laughing, "Don't panic Edward I know what you are referring to really, and don't you think it's you who needs to start talking to me about what you want?"

Ok now I was really confused. We seemed to be having two different conversations or I was totally missing something. Bella sighed and turned back to lean on my chest saying "I suppose I'd better start then because you don't seem to be able to". After a beat she said "Do you remember a while back when we went out with Angela and Ben and got really blasted?" I nodded, remembering what a great night we had.

"How much do you actually remember of the night?" was Bella's next question.

"Erm, I remember the bar, the restaurant and the club, I remember the very dirty dancing on the dance floor and I definitely remember being knuckles deep in your pussy at one point while we danced to something slow and smoochy" I grinned at the back of her head as she laughed and muttered "trust you to remember that bit".

"What do you remember after that ?"Bella asked, as I stopped to think, I realised that the rest of the night was a bit of a blur. "Not much really" I responded," I presume we got in a taxi, came home, we may or may not have fucked, and then crashed out"

"Oh you are so wrong", she giggled. Now I was intrigued what had I missed, I knew Bella was pretty drunk too, so what could have happened?

"Ok well here goes, when we got back here, after some serious making out in the taxi, we opened a bottle of wine. We started making out on the sofa and then you picked me up, slung me over your shoulder and carried me to the bedroom. You were so drunk that it was quite funny until you banged my head on the doorframe."

I went to speak but Bella put her hand up and I knew she just wanted to continue without any interruptions.

"Banging my head sobered me up slightly but you were oblivious and you just threw me down on the bed face down. Then you ripped off my top and pulled down my jeans and panties and started to pound into me. You were insatiable and I really struggled to keep up with you"

As Bella went on, I started to remember; I could see us on the bed and me pounding into Bella with an almost savage tempo. It was patchy, but she had triggered my memory of that part of the night, but nothing that would cause the conversation we were now having.

"You came inside me after what seemed like forever, then just as I thought you were going to crash you moved off me and started to lick my pussy. As you pushed your tongue deep into me, I could tell you were intent on scooping out all your cum so I pushed my ass up to meet you, to make the angle better and you said something. As soon as you finished what you were saying, you took one longer lick of my pussy, shuddered and came again."

I stopped washing Bella and she turned round to face me. "Once I start what I'm about to tell you, please don't interrupt until I'm finished, I need to say this now or I will chicken out"

"Ok" I replied, feeling scared wondering what I could have said that would cause this reaction in her.

Bella moved to try and get herself comfortable, leaning against the other end of our large oval bath facing me. At that moment I really needed some physical contact so reached out to stroke her leg that was resting over mine.

Her voice was clear but I could sense her reluctance as she started to speak. "Ok here goes; as I pushed my ass up to you said "The only thing that could make this any better is if I was up licking someone else's cum. You then asked me what I thought of that idea and if it turned me on as much as it did you, stating that it has always been one of your fantasies to taste other guy's cum either out of my pussy or to lick it off my tits".

I was stunned but Bella continued "You went back, licked and kissed me again, came, and then passed out on the bed. I moved you as best I could so you were comfortable and snuggled in close and went to sleep myself. Next morning you were hung over, saying nothing of the night before and I wasn't sure how to bring the subject up".

I moved towards her but once again she stopped me, putting up her hand saying "No I haven't finished. After that night I haven't been able to get what you said out of my head and really need to know and for you to explain to me what it is you need, and what it would mean to our marriage."

By now I was panicking, for not only had I blurted out my warped fantasy, but Bella was obviously having a problem dealing with it and it had clearly preyed on her mind since that night. I didn't want to cause her worry so asked if we could get out of the bath so I could explain. Offering Bella my hand she climbed out and I wrapped us both in warm towels from the rail and picked Bella up in my arms carrying her through to our bedroom. As we dried off and climbed into bedBella snuggled into my side and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Where do I start" I said struggling to know how to begin.

"Well I suppose my first question is - are you bisexual?" Bella asked.

"No, no, no not at all" I almost shouted. This was my greatest fear, that Bella would assume I wanted someone other than her. "It has nothing to do with me wanting to be with a man but tasting someone else's cum" I tried to explain. "Ever since I tasted mine for the first time, I've been curious about the taste of other guys. I know that I could never and would never want to taste it from the source as such, but I have to admit I have fantasised about tasting it from you".

Bella looked up at me, opened her mouth then closed it trying to form a question that she clearly wasn't sure about asking. I looked down at her and smiled, "Just ask love" I said, "we are way past being shy with each other, ask me anything you want". Bella laughed, gave me a look and said "says you, my husband, who has never mentioned in all the years we have been together, that you have a fantasy of tasting another man's cum in me"

"That is one of the reasons why I have never brought this up. We have tried role play and dressing up, we've dabbled with ropes and toys, but that is very different than thinking of you with another guy or guys" I answered.

"So how would you see this happening?" Bella asked "Would you want me to go and have sex with some random guy and then come home so you can taste it? Apart from the fact that could be really dangerous, actually getting home with it still inside me would be a hard to manage"

I was a little shocked at her question and blurted out "No I really don't want that Bella, the thought of you being out picking up some random stranger is not something I want to entertain, and as I never expected to be having this discussion I haven't given any thought to how it would or could work".

We both fell silent occupied by our thoughts, I broke the silence saying "Bella, honey, I really need to ask you before we take this any further are you saying this is something you are willing to try or are you just humouring me?"

Bella looked at me and studied my face for a few seconds, took a deep breath and nodded. "Edward, If this is something you really, really want and we can work out a way for it to happen we are both happy with, then yes I want to give you your fantasy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you to Edlovesme and AG for prereading for me. You both made this so much easier for me.


	8. The Planning

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Ok, so Bella and Edward have talked about his fantasy, now they have to make it happen. This could be the last chapter before the original one shot (chapter one) I'm not sure yet. I would put a chapter in here about Bella preparing herself. We know she is still a little unsure and I think we need to see her get to a position that she wants to do this and is excited about it. Also she still has to tell Edward how much she wants to know about the evening's plan.

We start with Bella this time.

Bella sat at her desk and tried to concentrate on the page in front of her. Her book was coming along nicely and Tanya was really impressed so far. She had managed to get all the details of their discussion down on paper and she was once again caught up to where they were in real life. It had been strange these last few days; both her and Edward were tiptoeing around one another. The main thing that was worrying her was that for the first time ever they hadn't had sex or been intimate since the night of the big reveal. Edward was due home soon and she was determined to get him to talk.

When Edward came in the door Bella was waiting for him on the sofa but instead of coming to sit next to her like he would normally he flopped down in the recliner.

Bella had had enough. She rose from the sofa and went and sat on his lap asking," Are you going to stay away from me for much longer? " then she leant over and placed a closed mouth kiss on his lips. As she broke the kiss, she leaned straight back in this time running her tongue along his bottom lip. As she kept on licking his lips and pecking at his mouth, he finally succumbed with a groan and Bella wasted no time in pushing her tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss. As she grabbed the back of his neck, she felt the exact second that Edward relaxed and surrended to her. It took a good ten minutes for them to finally part and as Bella looked into Edward's eyes she could see her Edward was back.

"Thank fuck for that" Bella gasped, "I have missed you so much"," Can we please get back to normal now?"

Edward looked at Bella's face and realised that he hadn't been as careful as he thought. For the last few days he thought he had been acting normally, but at the same time trying to give Bella and him time to come to terms with what she had agreed to do. He suddenly realised just how distant he had been and how worried he had made Bella.

"Fuck baby I'm so sorry" he said "I guess I'm more freaked out than I realised, come here I need you".

Edward pulled Bella towards him and kissed her with all the passion he had been holding back. As he slipped her tank top over her head he leaned forward he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and gently pulled her nipple with his teeth. He lifted her in his arms and laid here down on the sofa and started to kiss his way down her chest. As he reached her belly button, he swirled his tongue around and around until Bella could feel her juices drenching her panties.

No matter how much she loved it Bella was in no mood for extended foreplay, she needed him inside her and she needed it now. As she struggled to undo Edward's dress pants, he was removing his shirt and tie. As his pants and boxers came down, Bella took a quick lick of his fully engorged cock before pulling Edward down onto her. It was a frenzied fuck, no other way of describing it, as they reconnected and once again made everything right between them.

As they lay on the sofa, still both naked with Edward curled up behind her , Bella spoke, "You know we haven't talked at all since the other night, If you have changed your mind and want to leave it as a fantasy that is your decision, but don't let it come between us please". She rose up on her elbows and turned to look Edward in the eye, "Whatever is bothering you we can work out, so are you ready to talk?"

Edward looked at his wife and realised just how much he loved her, she was prepared to do this for him, to make his fantasy a reality. She was the one who would end up having sex with someone while he watched, yet he was the one who was struggling with what could happen. Edward encased her in his arms and manoeuvred them so she was sitting on his lap.

"Sweetheart, I have done nothing but think about it, I can't concentrate on anything else to be honest , I want so much to make it happen but not at the cost of our marriage, or upsetting you and I realise what I am asking you to do could be just that" At that point Bella knew she had to interrupt Edward and stop the train of thought he was going down, he had to know that whilst this was his fantasy she wasn't totally opposed to the idea and had been giving it a lot of thought recently.

"Before you say anything more I have been considering how to make this work, I know we both agreed that I couldn't go out and pick up some random guy but what about another option?" Bella asked

"What do you mean?" asked Edward

"Well how about if we ask someone we know and trust, and I'm not talking about Ben or anyone we see every day obviously, but do you have some old college buddies you keep in touch with that you could trust with this? Actually, the more I think about it, it would be easier for me if I didn't know the guy. We need someone trusted thought then we would both be more relaxed."

Edward looked at Bella as though she was out of her mind and for a split second Bella really thought that she was pushing this too hard and he didn't really want to go through with it. Just as that thought had floated through her mind she watched the expression on his face change from shock to surprise, to confusion and then to settle with the look Bella knew meant he had come up with an idea that he knew was workable.

"You are such a clever girl, I love you so much, and as usual you have just solved everything" Edward exclaimed as he kissed her full on the mouth. "I have to make some phone calls, stay here and I'll be back shortly".

With that Edward rose from the sofa and went off into the bedroom picking up his hurriedly discarded clothes as he went. Bella wasn't quite sure what had happened but she knew he was a different person to the one that had walked through the door an hour ago and that pleased her greatly.

Bella got up and redressed before going into the kitchen to start dinner, they had both worked up quite an appetite and to be honest she was not in the mood to cook. Reaching into the drawer she pulled out the menu for their favourite Chinese restaurant and phoned in an order.

She walked back to the sofa and after turning on the television to see what was happening in the world, she went back to the kitchen to pick up chop sticks, serviettes and a beer for both of them. As she settled back on the sofa, she could hear Edward on the phone, while she couldn't hear the actual words she could hear that he was having a conversation with somebody and it sounded like he was laughing and joking.

The minutes passed and as Bella waited patiently for both dinner and Edward she started to think about her book. She now had the next chapter "The Discussion and Planning" and she knew that she needed to capture everything that had happened tonight, Edward coming home, the raw sex, the intimacy that followed and her suggestion. The only thing she needed know was to know what the hell was going on in the bedroom, and who was Edward talking to.

When dinner finally arrived Bella paid the delivery guy and called to Edward and she heard him finish up his conversation

Edward was starving, he could smell that the Chinese had arrived so he knew he needed to cut short the conversation he had been having with Riley. "Ok buddy, talk to Garrett and get back to me yeah, let me know when you can get here and I will arrange everything else. I need to go and speak to Bella now and let her know what is happening." Riley laughed"Can't you wait to tell her or are you going to make sure she hasn't changed her mind?" he asked, Edward laughed in response, "Both buddy, both".

When he came back into the living area he had a smile on his face a mile wide. Bella was dying to know what had happened but she was determined to let him tell her in his own time. As they dug into the Chinese cartons and drank the beer she got more and more agitated. Finally she couldn't bear it any longer and she had to ask "Well who was on the phone, was it about us or was it work?"

Edward grinned and took another long drink of his beer; he was stringing this out as long as possible because he could tell Bella was getting really rattled.

"You gave me a brilliant idea with what you said about other options, I suddenly realised who would be the perfect guy for all of this. Do you remember when we were getting the invites together for our wedding and I couldn't get in touch with my buddy Riley?" Edward asked, but not really waiting for an answer he carried on. "Well I finally managed to track him down a couple of months after the wedding and I have stayed in contact with him ever since, we speak every couple of months but I haven't seen him for about five years. Anyway I just spoke to him and explained what we have been talking about, I only gave him the bare minimum information so don't worry, but he came up with an idea that he has gone away to see if he can sort out"

Edward was beaming, I could see in his eyes and across his whole face that he was excited, in fact excited was probably a totally inadequate phrase, he was bouncing and his mind was racing. He turned to look at me again and asked "How much do you want to know if we do this?" I looked at him puzzled and answered "What do you mean?"

"Well" Edward answered," do you want to help me plan this or do you only want to know part, or do you want everything to be a complete surprise?" As I thought about it I told him I wasn't sure but I would let him know. "I do have some ground rules though "I added. "Ok" Edward said "go on"

"Ok first, this can't take place in our home, as I don't want to be reminded of it every time I walk into our bedroom if anything goes wrong. Secondly, you have to promise me that if you change your mind at any time you will talk to me and let me know. Thirdly, if I change my mind you can't hold it against me, but more important than all those, you really have to be 100% sure that you can handle knowing I will most likely have sex with another man. Remember I have only ever been with you and that won't be the case anymore if we do this" Edward looked at me and nodded, "Ok I understand everything you are saying, and the same goes for me Sweetheart, please talk to me if you have any doubts."

The rest of the night passed peacefully and as they both lay in bed drifting off to sleep they realised another milestone had been reached and passed. This was going to happen, planning was underway.

A WEEK LATER

Edward had just called to say he would be on his way home shortly, Bella was typing up another chapter, again getting all her feelings straight in her head and down on paper, which she found had really helped. She was slightly ahead of real life at that the moment, in her chapters she was planning what to wear at the event, could she call it that?, no that made it sound like one of the charity events she attended with Edward, liaison, no, meeting, no too formal. She wasn't sure what to call it but she was sure she needed something new and very sexy to wear. Bella decided that tomorrow she would go and visit Alice at her favourite lingerie store; she knew she would have just the outfit for her. Something that would make her feel sexy, desirable, strong and hopefully in control.

As Edward came through the door a short time later Bella knew something had happened, apart from the fact he had an enormous bouquet of flowers with him, he also had dinner and wine. For him to be this organised meant he was trying to soften her up for something.

"Hi honey I'm home", came the standard greeting, as he leaned into kiss her. "These are for you beautiful" he said as he passed her the flowers," get some crockery and cutlery will you so we can eat, I'm starving" Bella served up the Italian food and placed it on the table as Edward opened the wine. As they sat down to eat Bella was on tender hooks waiting for the news that Edward was definitely holding back. As he tucked into his Chicken Alfredo with alarming speed Bella realised he really was hungry and she knew better than to get between him and his food. They finished their food in relative silence and as Edward cleared his plate he sat back and patted his stomach. "I really needed that, I was so hungry because I skipped lunch today"

Bella frowned and looked at him. "You never skip any meals, what was so important?"

"I spoke to Riley today, he and his Business Partner Garrett are actually coming to the city next week to scout a location for the new club they are opening, if we are still interested they would be happy to help us one of the nights they are here" "I spent most of my lunchtime explaining what I wanted and we discussed how we could make it happen."

"Oh" was really all that Bella could answer; she knew it was going to happen but now she had a timeframe it seemed more real.

"We need to establish some rules for the evening" Edward carried on, "what you want or don't want to do. You know what I want but it depends on what you are comfortable with. This might be my fantasy but I'd like for you to get pleasure from it as well"

"This is all a bit clinical and matter of fact isn't it, can't we just see how the evening goes?" Bella replied.

"No, I don't want that, the last thing I want is you on edge worrying about what is going to happen. I need you to know that you are in control of the evening and we only do what you are comfortable with. First things first, both Garrett and Riley are able to be there, so do you want both there in the room with us or just one of them?" Edward looked at Bella for an answer, but was saddened to see she was just looking at him with a glazed expression on her face.

Edward rose from his seat and went round to kneel down at the side of Bella, "Are you still on board with this sweetheart? if you're not please tell me now and I'll stop everything." He brought both hands up to cup her face and he gently kissed her on the lips. "Are you ok, tell me please"?

His face was so sincere that Bella felt her eyes water; she stroked his face and kissed him. "I'm fine darling, just startled now we have an actual date. I have thought about this and I have only one request really, no anal sex, if we are doing this and I am sure now we are, can we leave that for just us please?" Edward nodded and then spoke again. "What about if it's me that is inside you there, do you want to experience having two men inside you at once?" Bella thought about for a moment but shook her head, "No that has to stay just between us, it has no place in your fantasy".

"I understand, but what about Garrett? you can experience having a threesome and I get to taste both of them" Edward asked.

Bella looked him in the eyes and asked the question again she had already asked more than once, " Are you sure you are ok watching me have sex with these two men? because I know without a doubt I will never be able to offer this to you, I could never watch you with another woman let alone two"

Edward smiled at her, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I see this as more than just fulfilling my fantasy, this is a shared experience for both of us and I want you to be as excited and turned on as I will be. You are a beautiful sexy woman and I am honoured that you are mine, but as I have been turning this over and over in my mind it has taken on a life of its own." Edward stroked her face and pulled her into his arms, he needed to feel her close to him as he carried on explaining.

"I want to watch whilst both my friends tend to your every need, I want to see your reactions that I sometimes miss because I'm concentrating so hard on making you cum. I want you to experience an orgasm with someone else so you can appreciate just how good what we have is."

Bella was stunned with what she was hearing, she could see he was totally at peace with his plans and she knew she had to give him some words of acceptance.

Staring in his eyes Bella said "Ok Edward, I love you, let's do this. I'm happy with whatever you have planned apart from my one stipulation. We can have some toys there so they can use those on me, but definitely no cocks in my ass ok?" Bella blushed an Edward knew at that moment it would be an amazing evening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you to AG for pre reading this for me really quickly


	9. The day before

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

I am changing things up again for this chapter. We are going to hear from Bella this time and there will be less dialogue as we get Bella ready mentally and physically for the night of all nights…

BPOV

The new book had become Bella's therapist, conscience, confessional and diary. Being able to captures all of her thoughts and feelings on paper meant she didn't have to keep anything inside her bottled up, and as she wrote, she was able to come up with the questions she didn't realise she needed answers to.

Her first question had been "Do I get to meet the guys before the Night? Edward has replied that it was totally up to her, so she had decided not to. The element of surprise added to the evening.

This led to her next question "What happens if I don't find them attractive?" Edward had laughed at that and assured her that he wouldn't have picked anyone he didn't think was okay.

Later another thought had struck her "How do we know they are clean, the last thing either of us wants is an STD?" Edward again assured her that he had taken care of that and that both guys would be bringing with them, up to date papers to show they were clean. He was happy she was thinking about it in such detail, anything less and he would had worried she was not really taking everything seriously.

And so it went on, Bella would fire random questions as they jumped into her head and Edward would allay her fears. Sometimes they would be while they were doing the most mundane things, other times Edward would receive text message or emails at work. One thing they did agree on, talking about deep throating in the vegetable section of the supermarket was definitely a no-no after Bella asked if she should do that while holding and looking at a zucchini. Edward had not been able to stop laughing for ten minutes and they had to endure some very funny looks from fellow shoppers!

After each question and answer session Bella would update the next chapter with her thoughts, feelings and worries. She was beginning to wonder what she had started with the book and was worrying that it was too personal. Tanya on the other hand was ecstatic. She absolutely loved what Bella had shown her so far and was sure she had a best seller on her hands. Her main concern was now getting a title for the book that would stand out on the bookshelves and getting Bella to finish it.

As the day got closer Bella knew she had to find some more lingerie. She made an appointment to go and see Alice at her favourite boutique. As soon as Bella walked into the small intimate store she was immediately reminded of her last visit and the navy underwear that had more than done its job. As her blush subsided, Bella thought about how far she had come in such a short space of time.

Alice breezed into the boutique and smiled "Good morning Bella what can I do for you today? Bella was deciding what she could tell her, to explain what she wanted, when she looked at her and laughed. "Oh my goodness I have the most amazing corset that I just finished yesterday"

With that she disappeared into the secret room again and as Bella stood wondering what had just happened, Alice shouted to her. "Come through Bella and have a look at my latest creation". Bella went into the storeroom and through into the fitting room and was stunned to see some an outfit already on the rail for her. "Now before you try this on think sexy, think daring, think fantasy. I only finished this yesterday after I had an urge to make it. It's not my usual style because it could probably be classed as a fetish piece but please keep an open mind".

Alice opened the garment bag and all Bella could see was a beautiful bright red silk corset, it had a traditional lace up back, with beautiful cream ribbons and the front had small delicate fasteners. It had garters fixed to the bottom of the bodice so she wouldn't have to worry about a separate belt. As Bella ran her fingers along the silk it felt amazingly smooth against her skin.

"Please try this on Bella it's your exact size and I'm sure it will look amazing" Alice pleaded. Bella smiled and took the corset and started to strip off her clothes. Alice left the room telling her to keep an open mind. As Bella finally positioned the corset to fasten the front she realised the corset had no bra cups. It had been cut to rest under her breasts and leave everything on show. As Bella slipped her heels back on she imagined how she would look with some silk stockings and some of Edward's favourite red heels. As she stroked her fingers over the silk Bella watched her nipples swell and stand erect. She looked in the mirror and was amazed, her breasts were good for her age she thought, they were still pert and the corset seemed to support them in a strange way. Alice had gotten everything right with the design; it was if it was made especially for Bella. As she watched the blush that swept across her décolletage, Bella knew she had once again found her outfit.

The next step was to get to the salon so she felt as sexy as possible. Bella had booked a full morning so she could have a manicure, pedicure, hairstyle and wax. As the stylists got to work Bella felt amazing, both sets of nails were painted red to match the corset and she even purchased a lip stain to match. Her hair was trimmed back into shape and her red lowlights refreshed, finally it was time for the wax. Usually Bella had a basic tidy as she was too embarrassed to have anyone other than Edward fiddling around down there. Today though she decided was the day that she had to get over that, taking a big breath she told the aesthetician to wax her bare. As she lay there and the wax was spread along her pussy lips she realised that she was excited. She felt sexy and wanton, and as she realised that in two days she would be having a threesome with two strangers, while her husband was in the room with her, Bella finally accepted that she really wanted this. She loved the feeling of being wanted and desired, she loved feeling sexy and daring and she really loved being hair free and she couldn't wait for Edward to find it later that night.

Two days later

Bella was still feeling on top of the world, as she sat in the car on the way to the hotel Edward had booked, she was dressed in her corset and stockings and some new heels. Her makeup was light and her lips matched her nails and toes. She had exfoliated and rubbed in lotion until her skin felt so soft she couldn't stop stoking herself. She felt excited, a little scared and horny as hell. Edward had not been able to keep his hands off her since he had found the new wax, she was sure he was also reminding her just how good they were together, but he really didn't need to. She was totally focused on making this a very special night for him and if she had some mind blowing orgasms on the way who was she to complain.

As they parked the car and went straight through the lobby to the elevator, Edward took her hands in his and looked at her with a very serious expression on his face. "I love you with all my heart, "he said, "what you are doing tonight for me is amazing, but if at any time it's too much you must tell me ok"

Bella gently took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly on his lips, "Trust me darling, relax and make sure you get everything out of tonight you want I will be fine"

With that they walked into the suite and as Edward opened a bottle of champagne, he started to move a chair near the bed in the middle of the room so he would not miss anything.

When the knock on the door came Bella knew this was it…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you to Edlovesme and AG for pre reading and helping me with my Americanisms.


	10. Bella's POV Part One

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Ok this chapter is a bit of a surprise for me as I had planned to move the story on three months later so we could hear from Edward several people have requested for Bella's POV of that night. So here goes….

This chapter starts immediately after Chapter 8 finishes.

BPOV Part one

With the knock on the door Bella knew this was it…..

She had already decided earlier in the day that she didn't want a round of awkward introductions in the bedroom; she had spoken to Edward and told him to just let Riley and Garrett come into the suite where she would be waiting. As Bella paced around the bed she felt like she was on the set of a bad film, she couldn't decide whether to sit, stand, lie down, stay dressed or just get naked. As she looked in the full length mirror that was positioned by the bathroom door she decided she looked too damn good to get undressed just yet.

Bella looked at her reflection; she had on the corset and nude stockings attached to the garters. Her red heels were gorgeous and she decided she needed to buy a couple of outfits so she could wear them somewhere other than the bedroom! Over the corset she had thrown on a long camisole, it was silly really, seeing as was what about to happen but she really didn't want her nipples to be the first thing the guys saw.

As she sat down on the edge of the bed she made sure the chair she had placed to the side was in the correct position. Edward was adamant that he wanted to be close enough to see everything, but he didn't want to crowd her. She was quietly relieved that he would be where she could see him. The slightest doubt or remorse from either of them needed to be sorted immediately and she knew if he was sat in the chair she could keep checking in on him.

As the door opened Edward popped his head in and smiled at her, "ok? " he mouthed, she smiled and nodded and as her eyes scanned down his body, she could quite clearly see he was already rock hard. She looked back up to his face and the lust and arousal were so evident she wished she had her camera with her so she could capture the look. Making notes in her head so she could record everything in the next chapter of her book she took a deep breath and stood to face the door.

The first thing she noticed about the guy who came through the door was that he had a beautiful smile. He came towards her and put both arms out as if to hug her, but at the last second went to catch both of her hands in his. Holding her hands he said "Hello darling, I'm Riley. I know I've spoken to Edward on numerous occasions about tonight but I want to hear from you that you are ok with everything that is about to take place, are you?"

Bella swallowed and looked him in the eyes. Knowing she needed to be confident and strong she replied "I'm fine providing you guarantee me you will stay with the rules Edward and I talked about." Riley smiled and nodded "Garrett and I are honoured you are trusting us with this we know what is allowed and what the end result should be" Bella relaxed a little more and decided she just had to start as she meant to go on. "So nothing in my ass other than the toys we have brought with us?" Riley smiled and nodded. He brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed both of them like she imagined an old fashioned southern gentleman would, and she had to stifle a giggle as she had a vision of Rhett Butler &amp; Scarlett O'Hara.

"So how do we get this started?" Bella asked

"Edward is catching up with Garrett in the other room while we have this little chat, do you want to wait for him?" Riley replied.

"No he will be in shortly I'm sure. Do you need a shower or can I get you a drink?" Bella asked, ever the hostess.

"Bella, Please relax," said Riley. "Garrett and I are staying at the hotel so we have both just showered. I don't want a drink until after this evening has ended as I want to be in complete control. Edward has made it very clear how precious you are and what tonight means to him, we will respect that I promise."

His statement made Bella relax a little more.

"Why don't we undress each other then?" Bella said emboldened by his last statement "I'm sure by the time we are finished Garrett and Edward will be ready to join us." Riley smiled again making Bella realise that his smile probably got him into as much trouble as it got him out of.

"OK... here goes" was her reply as she went to reach for the top button of his short sleeved dress shirt, it was only then she realised he was still holding both her hands and she hadn't even noticed.

He released her hands and she slowly undid each button and when she got to the waistband of his well-fitting Jeans she realised that this felt very different to what she had originally imagined. She had expected to feel like she was cheating on Edward, but it didn't, in a strange sort of way it felt as though she was an actress playing a part. She wasn't seducing him, she was just undressing him. She wasn't going to make love to this man, these men even; she was going to have sex with them. Yes she was technically going to be unfaithful, but her husband would be here in the room with her. It suddenly dawned on her that they had become a couple of swingers and this caused her to laugh out loud.

This stunned Riley and he looked down to see what she was laughing at. Realising she could be offending him, she quickly stopped and kissed his cheek saying "Sorry, I'm just having a Light bulb moment, ignore me" and proceeded to reach for the button on his Jeans.

Bella continued to undress him at a nice relaxed pace. She wasn't stalling, just enjoying the moment. After removing his shirt she folded it placing it on the chest of drawers by the bathroom door, and followed by kneeling down to remove his socks. She did wonder why he didn't have shoes on but realised it wasn't important. After placing his socks on top of the shirt she removed his Jeans. Bella was surprised to see Riley was a' loose boxer type' of guy and was curious to see what was in there. He was already hard, no hiding that fact and deciding to just go for it she pulled down his boxers purposely turning her back on him to place them with the rest of his clothes. After a short breath she turned back around and Riley once again held his arms out to welcome her to him. This time she couldn't resist and as she looked down she was relieved to see a very nicely manscaped package that was hard and pointing directly at her. He wasn't as long or thick as Edward, but he was a good size. Her pussy clenched and she felt her juices starting to stir, there was an attractive naked man stood in front of her with a plan to do all sorts of sexy things.

Riley hugged her and as he was letting go he whispered" let's get this show on the road, we already have an audience."

Just as the words left his lips Bella heard a groan and looked over to the chair she had placed earlier. At some point whilst she was undressing Riley; she wasn't sure when, Edward had come into the room and was sitting in the chair, naked. She watched as he swiped the precum off his already leaking cock and licked his fingers. Bella was amazed at the array of expressions on his face, he was so aroused and horny, and she could see he was totally immersed in what was going on.

She felt herself relax a little more as Riley reached to remove her camisole. As he lifted it up over head Bella heard another groan from Edward as her saw for the first time what she wearing underneath it. Riley started to unfasten the front of the corset, but Bella had decided she wanted to keep it on, looking towards Edward to make sure he was ok with that, she saw him shake his head at Riley who understood immediately.

Riley smiled and asked Bella to get on all fours, facing the door in the centre of the bed, Bella did as she was told just as Garrett walked into the bedroom and nodded at Edward.

Bella was mesmerised by Garrett, who couldn't have been more different from Riley. He was tall and broad, almost heavy set and very obviously of Italian decent. He skin was tanned and his hair was jet black and Bella just knew he was going to have a very fit body. As Garrett undressed Riley began rubbing his hands all over Bella's calves, thighs and ass cheeks. It was not quite strong enough to be considered a massage, more like a rough caress. As Garrett finished undressing Bella was surprised to see he was hairless from the chest down. She looked at his already solid cock that was large and twitching, and as he started to move towards her she realised she was just at the right height to take him into her mouth. As she opened her mouth and took Garrett as deep as she could, Bella could feel Riley circling her clit and pushing fingers into her now dripping pussy.

It was incredible; seconds ago she was just kneeling on a bed and her husband was the only man she had ever been intimate with, now she was lost in a sea of sensations as she was filled at both ends. Quickly glancing at Edward she could see he was sat on the edge of his chair as he watched them looking like he was going to explode. Bella could feel the start of an orgasm as Garrett continued to rock in and out of her mouth. Her throat was already starting to burn as she felt his tip push in and out. Glad they had had the discussion over the zucchini, Garrett didn't really give her a choice about deep throating, he pushed into the mouth with enough force that opening her throat and swallowing around him was the natural thing to do. Just as she was getting used to his rhythm he pulled out and stood back from her.

Bella once again looked for Edward but he wasn't in his chair. As she tried to look behind her, she felt someone pull open her pussy lips and stroke a vibrator between them. Her orgasm was getting ever closer and as she pushed back against the vibrator she felt the tingles growing and spreading . Her juices were running down her thighs and her nipples were so hard she was sure they were almost touching the bed covers. As she stretched her neck and looked up towards the ceiling she felt the cold slippery sensation of lube being applied to her asshole. The sensation of someone pushing two fingers into her ass finally pushed her over the edge and with a loud scream she came with such force it shocked her. Just as she was trying to get a hold of her feelings, the vibrator and a butt plug were both pushed into her. Bella was for a second totally overwhelmed, she had never been so full, and as the feeling washed over her, she briefly wondered what it would be like to have two men inside her at the same time, maybe, just maybe she had a fantasy of her own.

A movement caught her eye and as she turned to look at Edward in the chair he came all over his hand and stomach. Bella felt so powerful at that moment, her husband was so turned on he had just cum all over himself, from watching what was happening to her. As the vibrator and butt plug settled inside she watched as Edward rose from the chair and walked towards his hand held cupped together. Just as she looked up, he reached out to cup her face but instead of kissing her he swiped his hands all over her face. Not realising what was happening Bella was just about to ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing when he knelt down to her and set about kissing everything back off. Bella then realised he was actually licking and kissing his cum off her and relaxed, just as she felt fingers slam into her pussy. Not knowing whose fingers they were she was surprised when Edward's fingers swiped across her mouth allowing her to poke out her tongue and taste herself. Edward then attacked her mouth again. She loved when he did this, she was covered in a mixture of both of them and he was lapping at her like a thirsty man. His groans were enough for her to know he was in his fantasy heaven…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you to Edlovesme and AG for prereading

AG you are making this a joy.


	11. Bella's POV part two

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

We are going to carry straight on now from where we left off

Bella's POV part two.

Bella was just coming down from her shattering orgasm when she felt Riley start to move her about on the bed. She was turned over and gently lowered onto her back, she felt him place a cushion under her lower back and as she stretched out her legs Bella realised the Butt plug was still firmly in place. As she caught her breath she couldn't help but look over at Edward who was back in the chair and looking totally at peace. As she closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath she suddenly felt movement around her. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of both guys bending over her each about to take a nipple. Letting out a breath she was surprised that they had totally different techniques, Riley was a suckler, he obviously loved this and she could tell he knew exactly what he was doing. Garrett on the other hand was a nibbler; he had her nipple between his teeth and was just this side of painful. The dual feeling was incredible, she wasn't sure which she enjoyed the most, she thought about Edward , he was definitely a combination of both so it was strange to feel both sensations at the same time.

Just as she was relaxing into the sensation, she felt movement again and this time Bella wondered if this was some sort of practiced routine. Both Riley and Garrett moved one hand each, slowly down each side of her, meeting at her mound. Oh she was so glad she had had a full wax, the sensation was just so much more. She could feel every stroke and each fingertip was distinct. In an almost choreographed move they moved down to each stroke a pussy lip. Bella was torn between the sensation of the feather light strokes and the thought that they had done this many timed before, as they were far too smooth to be doing this for the first time. Needing to shut that thought down she concentrated on trying to open her legs wider, giving them more room. The problem though were her shoes, they were fine while she was upright, but lying down was a very different matter. The heels were tangled in the sheets and the more she tried to gently shake them free, the more tangled they became.

Two things happened at once; Bella felt a finger from each of the guy's stroke into her pussy just as her leg was raised from the sheets. She looked for Edward and saw he was the one with her leg in his hands. He removed her shoe for her and smiled at her as he took a couple of her toes into his mouth. He knew this really turned her on and she could feel her juices spilling out of her as the fingers got faster and faster. As Edward stroked up her leg Bella was just trying to cope with all the different sensations, Edward lowered her leg and started to remove her other shoe, as he held her ankle on her shoulder, he gently bit down on her calf muscle. The bite caused her to jump slightly and as she settled back onto the bed, suddenly four fingers were pushed into her pussy along with her nipples being attacked. It all happened so suddenly that her orgasm roared through her without any warning. She could feel her whole body trembling and as Edward had her legs held wide open she wasn't able to fight against it.

Just as she was about to ask for a drink, Edward held her head up and placed a bottle of water to her lips. "Are you ok sweetheart?" Edward asked, as Bella took a long drink. As he removed the bottle from her lips, Bella looked up at him and licked her lips. The invitation was there and Edward took it instantly, he ravaged her mouth, tasting her mouth and it left Bella breathless. She knew she needed to take this breather to catch up and make sure that everything was ok. "Is everything going as you planned it?" Bella asked him. Edward laughed and as he stroked her face, "it's a lot harder to stay in the chair than I ever imagined, would you mind if I sat on the bed with you?" Laughing at his honesty, "Whatever you need sweetheart, sit where you like". Edward smiled at her and they both laughed as Riley and Garrett reappeared in the bedroom.

Realising that the little break was obviously over Bella wondered how much longer the evening would last. She had had two amazing orgasms and while she wasn't tired or anything, she wanted to get to the part of the evening that this was all about. This revelation surprised her and had she had time to think about it she knew those feeling alone were a complete chapter. Just as that thought struck, Edward started to position her again. This time she found herself once again on her back but this time her head was over the edge. Bella smirked; she knew this was Edward's favourite position for a blowjob. He loved to watch himself sliding into her mouth and then see her throat move as she swallowed him. This explained why he wanted to sit on the bed, Bella was sure he would be touching her throat when whoever was in her mouth.

As she lay waiting for what was going to happen next, Bella looked up at Edward, his face was flushed, a sure sign he was beyond just turned on, and as she felt hands start to stroke her all over she watched transfixed as Edward's eyed never left the pairs of hands roaming all over her. She felt the bed move as Riley moved down to between her legs, he reached over and started to play with the butt plug, Bella couldn't help the moan that escaped her. It felt amazing, and just as her orgasm once again started to bubble she was caught unawares. Garrett pushed into her mouth as Riley slammed into her pussy. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck"Bella tried to gasp while she still had some breath in her.

The feeling of fullness was something she had never experienced before. To have all three orifices full was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. As she tried to keep a grip on reality she felt Edward massage her breast and as she knew he would, rub her throat as Garrett plunged in and out of her mouth. Bella decided it was time to turn the tables; she sucked hard on Garrett's cock as he plunged in and out, at the same time she clenched down hard with her pussy. Riley let out a loud growl as he fell forward and took the weight on his hands. As he pushed into her he came with another loud growl. Bella gasped and as she felt Riley pump into her, she moaned and pushed her neck out straighter, Garrett slipped further into her throat and Bella swallowed around him. She felt the instance he started to lose it.

As Bella felt Riley riding out his orgasm, pumping in and out of her, Garrett struggled to pull himself out of her throat. Just as he started to cum, Bella felt him spray on her lips, tongue, and neck and finally on her exposed chest. Garrett sagged backwards away from her as if he was exhausted. Bella took a lung full of air and was just about to look for Edward when he appeared right in front of her. The gleam in his eye was almost manic and for a second Bella wondered what had happened. Then it clicked and she started to smile, Edward was seeing her for the first time with someone else's cum on her lips. He attacked her with a hunger Bella had never experienced. Edward devoured her mouth; she knew he could taste Garrett in her mouth and on her lips and as she let him feast on her after all this was what the night was all about. Edward, her husband, was living out his fantasy and she had made that happen for him. As Edward finally broke the kiss, he helped her further onto the bed so her neck was supported, then he started to scoop up the cum from her chest. He sat and rubbed the cum into and around her nipples. Bella watched fascinated as Edward was lost in another world, he leant forward and it was all Bella could do to stay still, as he sucked and licked and sucked again on her already well used nipples. As if he realised she was getting near her limit Edward released her nipple and started to undo her corset. He carefully unfastened the front and as he worked his way down, he kissed all the newly exposed skin.

As he got to the last fastening, Edward tried to open the corset fully, then he must have realised about the stockings and garters, so he removed them for her. Finally naked, Bella let out a large sigh, she realised it was finally just the two of them, wondering where Garrett and Riley had actually gone, a quick check around the room confirmed they were definitely alone. Edward in the meantime had after kissing her clit, and positioned himself between her legs.

This was it, this was what this whole evening had been about, he was about to do what he had been dreaming about for years, how many Bella wasn't really sure. The thoughts that ran through her mind were mixed and confused, she hoped this was going to be everything he expected, that he wouldn't be disappointed and that what had happened in this suite was going to be worth what they had done.

One long wet stroke of his tongue, from the rim of the butt plug up to her clit, and the moan that followed it, brought Bella back from her own mind. As Edward plunged his tongue into her pussy the noise that left his throat was electrifying, and then one second he was lapping at her pussy and the next he was stood upright and he plunged his rock hard cock into her. It was all over in a matter of minutes; Edward came again for the third time that evening deep inside her. As soon as he finished coming he went straight back to her pussy and started all over again. His time it was too much for Bella, as she laid there her orgasm pulsing through her, she looked down to see Edward face down between her legs. She knew he could taste the three of them, maybe even four if he could still taste Garrett on his tongue, as he licked and sucked and pushed his tongue inside her.

Sometime later as Bella drifted off to sleep Edward was still between her thighs gently kissing and stroking her, but at an almost hypnotic pace. Despite tiredness Bella's thoughts were mixed and chaotic. Would this ever happen again? Had this been enough for Edward? What if it wasn't? Did she want more now she had experienced other men? Would Edward want to taste direct from a man? Did she want to taste another woman? No answers came though as sleep took over.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you Edlovesme for prereading you are such a star to get these chapters back to me so fast.

Thank you to AG as ever it was so worth waiting for x


	12. Three months later BPOV

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

This chapter starts three months after That Night and is all Bella. You may recall in Chapter 2 that Edward was getting ideas for more...

THREE MONTHS LATER - BPOV

Bella put the phone down not really believing what Tanya had just told her. Not only had her book been proofed and edited already but the publishers were so moving to release it immediately on e-book format and follow it within a matter of weeks with hardback &amp; paperback versions. There would be a release party and a small book tour for Bella to take part in. Lastly there was a large cheque on its way to her, and if sales went as planned more would follow.

Bella was stunned; she had taken a couple of days to let her emotions settle before she had worked for two days solid on finalising the story. She had written all about what had happened in the suite, how she felt when Riley and Garrett touched her for the first time, how she had looked over at Edward as Riley pounded her pussy and Garrett was about to fill her throat, and the look in his eyes, wide open and staring at her, as he slowly stroked his own engorged cock. While she had had no doubts about helping him fulfil his fantasy, she had been able to relax just a fraction more at that point when she saw he was totally turned on and engaged in what was happening.

Finishing the book had been easy after that, the words had flown onto the page and the story had finished with Edward and Bella in the bath in the hotel suite having a conversation about how fabulous everything had been and how good they were together.

Edward had no idea about the book and whilst he was well aware of the previous books she had written , he was under the impression that all her books were for the young adult market. He knew she was writing again but never questioned her about it. As any good and supportive husband would, he had tried to read her early books but couldn't get into them. The first story Bella wrote had been helped by some clever marketing by her publishing house; initially they put the book into school libraries and as the feedback from teachers and pupils was positive they had spent much more time and money marketing it to great success. By the time her second book came out her name was already well known and further publications had only strengthened that.

All Bella's previous books had been written under her maiden name I.M. Swan. So not to confuse her teenage fan base or alienate the parents of said teenagers she had decided to release this book under a different name. If Edward saw this book on a shelf, he would not know she had written it. She just had to decide on a new pen name.

The money would be easy enough to explain, Bella had been getting well paid for her book series,enough that she and Edward were very comfortable and would never have to worry about money. What was going to be very difficult to explain was the book tour. She needed to tell him the truth about the book or find a good reason to go on the tour.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Despite what the book said, their actual conversation about how they were feeling had taken place a couple of days after the night in the hotel suite, over a bottle of wine at home. As Bella lay on the sofa with her feet in Edward's lap they talked about what had happened, what they liked and how they felt, both on the night and at that moment, a few days later.

"What was it like to watch me Edward, dressed as I was, on that bed?" Bella had asked.

"It was the weirdest thing, I didn't see you screwing two other guys, I saw my beautiful wife making my fantasy come to life in full Technicolor before me. I could have been watching a film or a play had I not been involved and naked at the time" Edward smiled as he answered.

"If I remember correctly, weren't you naked very early on? " Bella teased him back.

"I was, I didn't see much point in wasting time knowing I would need to get naked at some point" Edward replied.

"How about you, how did you feel when you were so full? I'm conscious that is something I could never give you on my own" Edward asked.

Bella thought for a moment, she was about to answer him when he asked another question that shocked her.

"Will you miss the new experiences you've had and is it something you would do again?"

Bella took a deep breath and said "The feeling of being so full is hard to describe and I can honestly say the only thing that would have made it even better would have been you had been the one inside me. As for the other questions, I really don't know, I suppose I only saw it as a one-time thing"

Edward dropped the subject after that and they spent the rest of the night touching, talking and generally reconnecting.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bella was still considering how to tell Edward about the book when Tanya called again a couple of weeks later. The book had been released on Amazon and Goodreads and the early reviews had been incredible. The download requests were coming thick and fast and all the estimates the publishers had put together for the first three months sales had already been surpassed.

Bella had decided to go with a mystery angle on the pen name and had settled on Belle. While it was as close to her 'everyday name' as you could get, her fan base did not know her as Bella just as I. . Bella also thought it was quite a sexy, courtesan sounding name. All of this seemed to add to the mystique of the book and whilst she had not used their actual names everything else was exactly as it had happened; something her readers were obviously connecting with.

The call from Tanya about the book tour came a few days later. The publishers were working like crazy to get the hardback and paperback out into the shops whilst it was No1 in the download charts. Tanya informed her that the tour would stay on the West Coast for the time being and would begin as soon as the books were released from the printers. Tanya estimated the first stop on the tour would be in around 10 days' time, but locations were still to be finalised.

This was it. She needed to speak to Edward and the sooner the better.

Thank you to Edlovesme for prereading for me and picking up my silly mistakes.

Lots of hugs and kisses to AG who actually makes it all readable. x


	13. The Secret Is Out

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Edward POV-about a day or so after the last chapter.

"Edward buddy, how's it going? Seems ages since we've spoken and it must be over three months since we last saw you; are you avoiding me?" Riley blurted out as Edward answered his phone. With no pause for him to even say hello Riley blurted out "Edward are you &amp; Bella ok? Please tell me we haven't ruined your marriage, doing what we did? "Not giving Edward a chance to respond Riley became more urgent saying "Edward, Edward are you there? answer me please."

Edward laughed at his friend and responded "I'm fine Ry, we are fine, our marriage is fine, Bella is fine, and everything is fine ok?" Both of them let out a sigh and laughed.

"You've been so quiet since we came to see you; I was worried that something had happened." Riley added.

"Stop worrying will you, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt my marriage, Bella is much too important to me to do that." "Now did you want anything specific or are you just ringing to check to see if I'm still married? " Edward said with a smile.

"Well actually I do have some things I wanted to discuss with you. The first is an invitation to a party. You know how Garrett and I were in town that day for business? Well we bought one of the properties we viewed and refurbishments are underway. We are going to be opening a club in Seattle and we wanted to invite you both to the Grand Opening as our guests for the evening, plus offer you free membership to all our clubs"

Edward laughed again as he answered Riley, "Riley, thanks for the invite and I'm sure we will be there to support you on your big night, but as far as the membership goes, you and Garrett own Swingers clubs, which is something Bella and I aren't. Thanks for the offer though."

Riley answered. "I understand about the membership, but keep an open mind. As far as the opening goes I will let you know the actual date once we know when it is. It would mean a lot to both of us if you and Bella can be there and maybe we can finally get to introduce you to Kate and Irina."

"Ok, Ok" answered Edward "you said that was the first thing, what was the other?"

"Well you can tell Bella that if she had asked, I would have let her to use my proper name and would have been proud for people to know it was me"

"What are you talking about Ry?" Edward asked only to be met with silence. He looked at the display on his phone to make sure that he was still connected. Seeing that he was he asked again "What are you talking about Ry?"

"Erm, the new book everyone is talking about... it has to be Bella's work, or she has given the story to someone else to write. It is literally a blow by blow account of what happened that night" Riley answered.

Riley by now had realised that Edward did not have a clue what he was talking about and was trying to decided how or if to continue the conversation. Edward on the other hand was looking at his phone as if he could see Riley through it, putting it back to his ear he tried again to ask Riley what he was talking about.

Before he could actually get the words out, Riley told him to speak to Bella and said goodbye without waiting for Edward to say anything. Once again Edward was looking at this phone as he realised the call had ended and the line was dead.

Shouting through to his secretary Shelley Cope, Edward waited until she came into his office," Yes Edward, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"This maybe a strange question but is there a new book on the market that everyone is reading and talking about?" Edward looked at her and watched as she blushed and started to fidget in front of him. The change in her demeanour was almost startling; she went from his confident strong fifty something year old secretary to an almost giggly schoolgirl.

"I'm not quite sure what sort of book you are looking for, but if you look at the Amazon download chart there is a book at No 1 that has been there for a few weeks and everyone is buying. It's billed as the most erotic story ever."

Before she had finished the sentence she was already half way out of his office door. Edward was intrigued, pulling up Amazon on his laptop and heading straight to the e-book section. Not knowing what the book was called he looked at the chart and his eyes fixed on the title. He knew instantly, without any doubt that this was the book Riley was talking about.

The title was ' My Husband's Fantasy' the author was someone called Belle, as soon as he read the synopsis he knew Bella had written about their night and his very personal fantasy.

As he took a deep breath and reached for the phone to ask Bella what the hell she was playing at, he realised he was presuming it was an exposé. Putting down his phone he turned to his laptop, purchased the book to his kindle which was in his briefcase. (He kept it there for when he was travelling). Closing his office door, he told Shelley to hold all his calls for the rest of day and he settled down on his office sofa to read.

Four hours later he sat staring at the picture of Bella he kept on his desk. He was totally turned on and for the first time ever he was considering jacking off in his office bathroom. The story was as erotic as the synopsis said and Edward was so proud of her at that moment. Her portrayals of the evening, as well as the build up to it and her thoughts, were well written and incredibly sexy. He loved his wife and she was obviously an incredible writer but his overriding thought was: This. Is. Wrong. She had taken his most private, personal fantasy and told the world about it without asking him. She at least had changed their names, places and time scales but it was definitely their story.

Edward was hurt and confused. He needed to speak to Bella but what would he say? As he slumped back in his chair his thoughts were all over the place. He was angry that something so personal was out there; he was hurt she hadn't told him what she was writing about or asked if he minded. He was amazed anybody else would be interested, but it was Number one in the chart for a reason and he realised how many people would have read about his desire to taste another man's semen. He felt sick. What if people figured out it was him?

As he left his office, telling Shelley he had to deal with a family emergency, so he could get home as soon as possible, he knew his anger was building as he tried to get through the busy afternoon traffic. His mind never shifted from Bella and why she had written the book. In his jumbled mind timescales started to shift: what had come first? Had she orchestrated everything so she had material for her book, or had she written the book after everything had happened? As he thought back to his afternoon with her book he realised that she couldn't have written the manuscript, gone through editing and then release in such a short period of time. It had been Number one for a few weeks now. He came to the conclusion she must have been writing it all along, which didn't help his mood.

Turning onto their driveway the final straw was the presenter on the radio talking about "My Husband's Fantasy", saying it was the new Fifty Shades and speculating that it would be an even bigger success. He slammed his car door and stormed into the house ready to demand an explanation from his wife.

BPOV

As soon as he slammed his way into the house Bella knew there was a major problem. She heard him throw his keys into the bowl and kick his shoes off, they all bounced hard, the keys against the china bowl and the shoes against the wooden floor and she was sure the wall. Her study was just off the entrance hall so she knew he would come straight to find her. Just as she looked up from her lap top Edward stuck his head around the door and Bella could see from his face he was angry.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you doing home early, is everything ok?" she asked knowing it wasn't. After all these years together she was sure she knew how to handle him, the best way was usually to ask him straight out.

"Oh BELLE "he shouted "Why wouldn't I be OK? I mean the fact that most of the English speaking world is reading not only about my private fantasy, but also about my wife being top and tailed by two men she didn't know. What man wouldn't be OK about that? "

Edward didn't even wait for an answer before he stormed out of Bella's study leaving her stunned, stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door, shouting and swearing as he went.

Bella was in a state of shock and didn't know what to deal with first. Edward not only knew about her book, he appeared to have already read it. Deciding that she needed to act fast to diffuse the situation, she got up from her desk and followed him. As she stopped outside the bedroom door she remembered the special package she had for him. Running back to her study, she picked up the gift wrapped box and went back upstairs. Opening the bedroom door she found Edward sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He was pulling at his hair, a sure sign he was annoyed and angry.

Kneeling down in front of him she put her hands on his knees and spoke quietly. "Edward, please listen to me before you jump to any conclusions and let me explain".

"I really don't know what you could say right now to make this better" Edward said, looking at her with tears in his eyes, "How could you do this to us? I know that I brought my friends into our sex life, but you, you've brought everyone via Amazon into our whole life. What I don't know is whether you did all this for me or whether it was research for your book? Did you seduce me that night with the food and your fancy underwear because you wanted me to be honest with you about my fantasy or to give you more material for your book?"

Bella was shocked. Never once had it occurred to her that Edward would assume what he had. She could not believe he would think she would use him for her own personal gain. Panic started to set in as she realised he wasn't listening to her or letting her talk. Every time she tried to speak he cut her off with another comment about how she had betrayed him.

Still kneeling on the floor she watched helplessly as he pulled a bag from their closet and started to throw random items of clothing into it. At that moment she couldn't speak, her brain seemed to have lost the capability to form words.

Walking towards their bedroom door he stopped and looked back at Bella wondering what he was really doing. Tears were streaming down his face and he really didn't want to go but this was just too much to deal with at the moment. " I'm going to stay with Jasper tonight and I'll call you in the morning" he said.

For the first time in their relationship, both before and after they were married, Bella did not know how to respond to her husband. She scrambled to her feet holding out the gift wrapped package saying "Edward please take this with you and read my dedication".

Edward hesitated for a moment before reaching out and accepting the package without a word, pushing it into his bag as he walked out of their bedroom, down the stairs and straight out of their home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This chapter was hard. Edlovesme thank you firstly for picking up my mistakes and also know I value your opinion so much, your first response always tell me if I have achieved my desired effect with the chapter.

To AG you worked miracles with this one thank you x


	14. The Aftermath

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

EPOV We pick up right where the last one finished.

Edward drove around for what seemed like hours, circling Jasper's block about five times before he finally parked and walked up to his friend's apartment. Knocking on the door he realised he probably should have called ahead, but with everything that was going on, that was the last thing on his mind. As he waited to see if Jasper was home Edward felt tears forming again in his eyes. The door suddenly opened and as he looked up Jasper took one look at him and swore.

"What the fuck happened to you? You look awful" Jasper said as he stood aside to let Edward through his front door.

"I need somewhere to stay tonight if that's ok, I can't go home to Bella tonight" Edward mumbled as he pushed past.

"What do you mean you can't go home, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't cheat on Bella" Jasper asked as he watched Edward drop his bag on the floor and slump down onto the sofa.

"Fuck no, I would not cheat on her, you know that", "We are just having a difficult time at the moment and I need some space"

Jasper knew that things had to be bad for Edward to be here in his home, he had never to his knowledge willingly spent a night away from Bella, other than work, and all of their circles of friends were convinced that Bella and Edward were rock solid. He was unsure what to do and wondered whether to leave Edward to his own devices or to try to get him to talk.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Edward asked looking at Jasper, "I really need to not think tonight. I want to forget today happened and wake up tomorrow when I'll worry about everything then"

Jasper went into the kitchen and retuned with a bottle of tequila, salt, lemons and shot glasses. He knew that Edward would tell him what was bothering him eventually so he laid out the drinks and poured the first shot.

Edward swallowed the tequila without waiting for Jasper and went to refill his glass, "don't bother with all the extra crap, just keep the drink coming" Edward said as the second, third and fourth shot quickly followed. Jasper kept quiet and watched as Edward poured more drinks. As the tenth shot went down his throat Edward started to feel numb, finally his head no longer felt like it was going to explode and the ache in his heart eased up a fraction. It was enough that he finally felt like he could breathe and after taking a few deep breaths he passed out still sitting up on the sofa.

Jasper couldn't believe what he had witnessed; he propped Edward up so if he was sick he wouldn't choke, then he covered him with a blanket and watched him for a few minutes. Confident he was now sleeping off the booze, he went to phone Bella. She answered immediately, obviously sitting with her mobile waiting for a call.

"Hi Bella, I'm just calling to let you know that Edward showed up here a couple of hours ago in a terrible state, what happened?" Jasper said.

Not answering Jasper's question Bella replied "Oh thank you for letting me know, he said he was coming to you, is he okay?"

"No, I wouldn't call him ok, he just drank enough Tequila to knock himself out so I am going to keep an eye on him for the rest of the night. What has happened with you two, is it anything I can help with?"

"No not really Jasper, but please could you do me a favour and get him to open the gift I gave him when he wakes up, it should hopefully go a long way to explaining the misunderstanding we have at the moment"

"I will try Bella, but I'm guessing he will be out for the count now for a while, so doesn't worry tonight, try and get some sleep. Edward is safe here with me"

The next morning Edward awoke with a headache far worse than the pain he'd been trying to escape the night before. His throat was raw and his back ached, he tried to get up off the sofa but his legs wouldn't cooperate. Stretching his back seemed to wake everything up and just as he started to get up Jasper walked into the room carrying coffee, water, orange juice and Advil.

"You look like shit" Jasper said, as he placed the tray down in front of Edward. "Here take the pills and as much liquid as you can, to try and get some back into your system" "You'll feel better if you eat, do you want a bagel or something?"

Edward smiled and nodded, remembering that he hadn't had anything to eat the previous evening "that would be great, thanks Jaz"

As Jasper came back into the room with his toasted bagel, Edward looked a little more human. He had swallowed the pills, as well as the orange juice and water. He was just starting on the coffee and knew after a shower he would feel a little better.

"So are you ready to talk now, or are we just going to ignore you trying to drown yourself in Tequila last night?" Jasper asked. Placing the bagels in front of Edward he looked over his friend and realised just how tired and stressed he looked.

"I really can't go into Jasper, this is really something that Bella and I have to deal with "Edward replied. "Talking of Bella I suppose I'd better call her and let her know where I am and that I'm ok"

"Oh I called her last night after you passed out; she knows you were here with me, drinking your own body weight in Tequila"

"Did she say anything else" Edward asked

"No not really, she just told me to remind you to look at the gift she gave you" Jasper replied "So what are your plans for today? I have to go to work shortly but you are welcome to crash here and sleep off the rest of your hangover"

Edward laughed and leaned back into the sofa, "I think I will stay for a while if that's ok, I need to do some thinking and sorting out, and the peace and quiet will help with that."

"No worries make yourself at home and if you're still here when I get back we'll hit the town if you are up for it" Jasper said as he walked out.

Edward let out a huge breath and tried to decide what to do next. He knew he needed to speak to Bella but he wasn't ready to yet, he made a couple of calls to work to let everyone know he wasn't coming in today then set about trying to feel normal again.

After a shower and more coffee he reached into his bag to pull out some clean clothes. As he pulled out his clean sweats he saw the gift box in the bottom of his bag. Picking it up he went back to sit on the sofa and he placed it on the small table in front of him. The weight of the box made him think it probably the book and he wasn't sure he wanted to see his wife all over the back cover if that's what it was. Deciding that he just needed to get on with it, he lifted the lid off the box and opened the black tissue paper surrounding the contents.

Edward was stunned with what he saw, fearing a glossy cover with a romantic hero and a damsel on the cover he should have known Bella would never allow anything like that. The cover of the book was just Matt black with the words 'My Husband's Fantasy' in big bold letters on the front. Along the bottom of the book it just read 'By Belle'. There was nothing on the back of the book, no author's note or synopsis of the book, nothing to tell you who the author was or anything.

As he opened the book the first page was just the title again, and on the reverse of that page, all the publishers details and all the usual stuff that Bella had tried many times to explain to him.

As he turned the page again he came across the dedication, it was simple and to the point it just said TO MY HUSBAND WHO MAKES MY LIFE COMPLETE.

The next page though was a complete surprise, with a handwritten message from Bella.

_**Edward, I never set out to write this book, it wrote itself and I used it as a way to organise and understand my thoughts &amp; feelings as it become obvious that we had crossed the line from fantasy to reality. This is my gift to you, a personal record of the most intense, sexual and alluring times of my life. I hope you remember them with as much feeling as I do.**_

_**Never has anything in my life been as important as helping you my gorgeous, loving, beautiful husband have everything he desires. **_

_**I love you, now and always**_

_**Bella x**_

As he finished reading it for the second time he knew he had made a terrible mistake, he really should have known better. Bella would never have exploited or used him. Needing to get to her as soon as possible he ran round Jasper's picking up his stuff his thoughts only of getting to Bella . The drive back to their home seemed longer than normal but in reality it was the same. As he pulled onto the drive he was pleased to see Bella's car, hopefully she would be there and they could talk.

Throwing open the door he couldn't help but shout out his usual greeting "Hi honey I'm home", heading straight for her study. Edward was momentarily stunned when she wasn't sitting at her desk working as usual. Walking through the house, he finally went upstairs to their bedroom, opening the door he was shocked at the sight that met him.

Bella was still in bed and as he moved closer he could see she was still fast asleep. Her hair was fanned out across the pillows and he could tell her sleep had been restless. Her eyes were puffy and red and her skin was creased from the pillow. The covers were pushed down and looked like she had been fighting them all night. As he carefully covered her back up he looked around their bedroom, the floor was littered with scraps of blue and red material, as he bent to pick it up he realised he was holding silk. Bella had shredded both the navy bustier and the red corset, looking closer he could make out the ribbons and the ruffles from the panties, and the garters from the corset. His heart sank, what had he done?

Carefully sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard he stroked her hair. Needing to feel her he slipped under the covers and pulled her to him, encasing her waist with his arm. As if she was aware he was there she snuggled closer and let out a sigh. Edward felt her relax and as she slipped into a deeper sleep Edward made himself comfortable and waited for her to wake up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I couldn't leave them apart for long…..

Thank you Edlovesme for being my sounding board

AG you worked miracles again thank you x


	15. The Talk

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV - picking up again straight from the last chapter.

I was warm, too warm. I only ever get this warm when Edward is wrapped around me. As I try to move I realise I am pinned to the mattress, there is an arm round me from behind and a long leg pushed between mine. I really need to use the bathroom but as I try to move Edward tightens his hold. Being used to this I am able to wriggle out from his grip without waking him and I make my way to the bathroom. After I've used the toilet, I look in the mirror and realise just how rough I look.

Its then it strikes me that Edward is in our bed. When I finally cried myself to sleep it was starting to get light and he wasn't here. When did he get home? I quickly wash, clean my teeth and change out of the clothes I fell asleep in. Slipping on my pyjamas I quietly walk back into the bedroom to find Edward awake and sitting up.

"Hi sweetheart, are you ok?" he asks, which seems strange since the last time I saw him he was storming out of our house. "Don't you think it should be me asking you that" was my reply. I had caused this mess. What was supposed to be a low key book, mainly a channel for me to express my emotions was now on Amazon's best sellers list.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about what I was writing, I wanted to give you the book as a surprise" I tried to explain.

"Bella please, sweetheart, I think we both need coffee and breakfast first and then we can sit and talk properly" Edward held out his hand for me to take. As I reached for it he pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"I love you so much Bella and I'm so sorry for walking out last night without letting you explain" he whispered in my ear.

"Edward, its ok, I love you too" I replied. As I started walking downstairs I noticed Edward was staring at the shredded lingerie on the floor of our bedroom.

Once in the kitchen I set about making coffee and French toast. Edward sat at the breakfast island and watched wearily as I concentrated on the cooking. I wanted and needed to say so much but I didn't know where to start, judging by Edward's silence he didn't either.

As we sat there it was obvious that neither of us were really eating, both pushing the food around our plates and trying to decide what to say to each other. Feeling I should go first I broke the silence saying "Ok... this is even worse that you not being here, talking has never been a problem for us so where do we start?" I asked.

"I don't know, there is so much I want to ask but I'm not sure what to ask first" Edward replied.

"Ok why don't I explain why the book came about" I offered, but Edward smiled and cut me off.

"I think I understand why you wrote it Bella. Your note In the book you gave me explained that to me, you were using it to sort through your thoughts and feelings, but what I'm struggling with is how it got from your laptop to the Amazon best seller list"

"Well, I was struggling with a bit of writers block on my latest book around the time we went out with Ben and Angela , and after what you told me that night, I wrote about it in my diary. I added to it every time I thought about what you had said, adding my feelings and thoughts. Tanya started to ask me about what I was writing and then was pushing me for some chapters so I amended what I was writing to make it anonymous and I showed it to her. I suppose in my own way I wanted someone else to read it and find out what their reaction was, and maybe buy myself a bit longer on my current novel. As we got closer and closer towards the night, my chapters were easier to write and it helped me to sort everything out in my mind and remain calm. I really wanted to do this for you but it was a big deal for me, don't forget, up to that night, you were the only man I'd been with. I honestly didn't expect Tanya to have the reaction she did. Everyone seemed to get more and more excited the more I wrote. They loved the idea of something they could call erotica, but because it was between married couple it apparently made it easier to market. After that it just snowballed and before I knew it, I was No1 in the download charts."

Edward listened in silence as I rambled my way through my explanation.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me. We have never had secrets, what did you think I would say or do?" he asked "and you had plenty of opportunities to tell me both before and after it was published"

"Edward, I'm sorry you are right. I really don't know what to tell you. Honestly I never set out to publish it but as it grew and took shape it I was swept along by my emotions and felt it would be a good way to remember how I was felt every step of the way. I don't just mean in the hotel suite either. For example I will never forget the first time I tried on the underwear, both sets, but particularly the red corset and how that made me feel knowing what I was going to do in it. After you walked out last night I couldn't even bear to look at them."

Edward didn't say anything but motioned for me to go to him and pulled me onto his lap. It was easier to continue talking knowing that Edward wasn't pushing me away or still angry.

"Once the date was set I started to panic a little. Writing kept me calm and when I was freaking out the most, I could pretend I was just writing a diary. Tanya kept asking to see more and eventually she talked me into publishing it. I agreed only on the basis that it was published under a different name without any reference to I.M Swan." I said as he held me a little tighter. "I should have told you earlier but the longer it went on. The more I decided to wait and give you the first hardback copy. That was wrong and I'm so sorry I did that. What I really wanted was for us to read it together so you would see that only four people in the world would know it was an actual event. I know you trust Riley and Garrett so I didn't think them keeping quiet would be a problem." I hoped that I had explained everything he needed me to.

"I didn't really look at it like that at all" Edward answered, his face had that look on it that I knew meant he was churning things around in his head.

"My first instinct was that you had used me and my fantasy as research to write a book. I should have known you wouldn't do that, and as soon as I calmed down I realised what an idiot I had been. Bella, I've read the book and I love it. You looked amazing that night, and the sight of you on the bed is something I will never forget. I've seen what you did to the outfits and I'm sorry I made you doubt yourself. Your dedication was very special and knowing nobody knows it's about us and isn't a work of fiction is in fact quite a turn on."

"How can it be a turn on?" I asked turning to face him whilst still on his lap.

"Well all these people are reading your book and some of them will be their imagining what it would be like to be involved in something like that, or wondering what it would be like to have a husband or wife who loved them enough to let them explore their darkest deepest fantasies. I on the other hand know what both of those things feel like and that makes me the luckiest man alive."

Unable to control my feelings any longer, I grabbed his face with both of my hands and attacked his mouth; the kiss took him by surprise but he was soon on board and as my tongue swiped across his bottom lip he opened his mouth to let me in. I moved my legs to straddle him not breaking the kiss; my hands were now buried deep in his hair, one of my favourite places for them to be. As his hands slipped under my pyjama top the feel of his hand against my skin made me shudder. I could feel him getting hard under me and as I ground myself against him he let out the little growl I loved so much.

I slipped my hand down into his pyjama bottoms and stroked him. He was naked under his sleep pants and I suddenly couldn't get close enough. I knew what I wanted to do so I stood up quickly and knelt down in front of him. Realising what I wanted he lifted slightly off the stool and I pulled his pants down. Before he could even sit back down I had his cock buried deep in my throat. As I sucked on his shaft and moved my mouth up and down I brought my hands up and rolled his balls with one of them. The other was stroking his thigh. His groans were getting louder and I could feel his cock hardening just that little bit more. He came down my throat with a force that left me choking and gasping for air as he grasped my head and forced his cock even further into me.

As he withdrew from my mouth he picked me up and turned us so I was sitting on the breakfast Island. Pushing me onto my back, he pulled down my pyjamas bottoms and buried his face between my legs. As he sucked, licked, nipped and nibbled at me, I felt my orgasm start to stir. Pushing two fingers into me he pumped in and out with such force I could feel myself moving on the cold hard surface. His actions were almost desperate as he looked up from between my legs and said. "I love you Bella, don't ever forget that, it's the only thing that is important."

As he went back to licking my pussy I couldn't help think about the time he'd done this when I was full of Riley's cum. I felt myself get even wetter with that thought and brought my hands up to play with my own nipples. As Edward bit down on my clit I came with a loud scream. Laying there staring at the ceiling I could feel my body shuddering with aftershocks. I knew I was truly blessed, I loved my husband deeply and our despite the biggest argument of our married lives our emotional and physical connection was still intact.

Just as I was starting to come down from my orgasmic high Edward pulled me towards him pushing my thighs apart at the same time. He was rock hard again and as he sank deep into me I knew nothing could ever hurt us, as long as we were honest and open with each other. I felt almost detached as he plunged in and out of me, panting and groaning looking like a wild beautiful devil as he concentrated on filling me completely. Everything inside me knew at that moment, that we could explore anything we wanted, experiment and try everything that was out there, as long as we faced it together.

Edward looked down at me, sweat glistening on his face and chest as he quickly pulled out of me and came in long hot spurts all over my chest, then he bent forward and started to lick up his cum. When I was finally cleaned up, he fell forward and lay on my chest lay panting and groaning, I reached up and stroked his hair, and asked the question I had been trying to find the courage to voice ever since that night in the hotel.

"Edward, do you want to do it again?"

He laughed saying "Christ Bella give me a minute will you? Much as I like to think I am, I'm not seventeen anymore and I've just come twice!"

As I lay on the breakfast counter I looked up at him with a smile and said

"That's not what I mean. I'm asking if you want to do it again".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edlovesme thank you once again for gauging exactly what I was trying to say

AG don't hate me but I played with this after you sent it back all polished and shiny, but you can never have too many lemons right…


	16. The Talk Carried On

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

EPOV - carrying straight on from the last chapter

"_That's not what I mean. I'm asking if you want to do it again_".

I looked up from where I was comfortably lying on Bella's chest, not quite believing what I had heard. I was exhausted from lack of decent sleep, a very emotional talk with my wife and coming twice in a very short space of time. So instead of just basking in the knowledge that I still had the ability to get it to stand up twice in quick succession my brain was trying to process what I was sure I had just heard Bella say, and what she meant by it.

"Do what again sweetheart?" I asked figuring this was the safest answer because I certainly didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Oh come on, don't pretend that you have no idea what I'm talking about! We have been talking all morning about my book and your fantasy, so my question is - do you want to do it again?" Bella replied with a smirk on her face that I realised I hadn't seen for some time.

It was at that point that I knew just how much pressure, stress and possibly worry that Bella had been under. Thinking back I hadn't seen her really relaxed and giggling since before the date of the night in the hotel suite was decided. I couldn't believe that I had missed it, I knew I had been on a high for at least a fortnight afterwards, my world had been beautiful as I had replayed everything over and over in my mind. After that I had tried to look after Bella without crowding her but maybe I hadn't done as good a job as I thought.

I stood and backed away from the Breakfast Island pulling up my sleep pants, reaching for Bella I lifted her off the counter and placed her gently on a stool. I then went to the coffeemaker to start another pot with fresh cups. Bella was quiet and I could feel her eyes watching me as I busied myself with my task. I was stalling. I knew Bella knew that but she didn't stop me understanding exactly what I needed in that moment. She let me be and as the coffee was ready and I set a cup down in front of her she looked up at me and smiled.

"Edward, I believe we are strong enough to talk about anything and everything, please don't under estimate us or me. I'm asking you - do you want to do what we did with Riley and Garrett again?"

I looked at her, studied her face to see if I was being tested, but I saw nothing to indicate that.

"I won't lie to you Bella, I would definitely love to do something again, but you are too important to me to risk anything. You, my gorgeous, sexy wife, helped me fulfil my fantasy and anything else is a bonus."

She smiled at me holding out her hands so I walked around the counter straight in to her embrace.

"We need to talk about this properly and discuss what we are going to do; I want you to be happy with everything from the outset and be as involved in it as me. This time we both do the planning."

Bella laughed and nodded, "ok sweetheart, this time we will do it together."

We ended the conversation at that point and got on with our day. We watched movies, ate lunch sitting on the floor in front of the television, never got dressed and generally spent the day touching and talking. It was good to be just us, without any worry or stress.

The following days passed easily, with us back in our normal routine. Me in the office and Bella working at home on her new book, which I was reliability informed when I asked was not about us but back to the young adult market. It was the start of a new girl power series; whatever that meant. Bella assured me she wouldn't write about us again, at least not without telling me first.

It wasn't until I came home one evening, a few days later and heard Bella in the middle of a heated argument that I realised there were still some things I wasn't aware of. It was obvious that she was talking to Tanya and that the conversation was not going Bella's way. I stood in the office doorway listening as Bella argued back and forth.

"Tanya, I don't care what the contract says my decision is no. I'm not going. There is no way you can force me" Bella argued.

Tanya must have answered with some clause in the contract to which Bella replied

"They can have their money back, I don't care. Tell them that they will not be getting my new series of books either if they force this issue"

With that she slammed down the phone and let out a string of expletives which caused me to laugh out loud and Bella turned to face me with a look of surprise, shame and anger on her face.

"What on earth has got you so riled up?" I asked moving towards her.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that, I didn't realise you were home. That was Tanya; reminding me that the publisher wants to know why I haven't agreed the schedule they sent over for the book tour"

"What book tour?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to do a tour to promote the book, but as I keep trying to tell them, the premise of it is it was supposedly written by an anonymous woman for her husband. If I did a tour I couldn't stay anonymous and it ruins the secrecy around it, which I'm sure is some of the appeal. Also nobody other than me seems to have given any thought to the damage it may do to my reputation in the young adult market. Can you imagine how the parents would feel knowing that the author of their child's favourite book is knocking out erotica in her spare time?" She sat back down at her desk and put her head down as if to bang it on the top.

As ever I thought of myself first and had a vision of Bella surrounded by hordes of fan all asking if she had enjoyed herself, along with as TV interviewers asking her if men's cum did taste different and did I really enjoy trying it out.

"I've just watched every thought go across your face Edward and let me assure you ; NO I am not doing the tour, NO I am not going public and admitting writing it and NO I'm not doing any publicity for it." Bella shouted at me.

I had to adjust myself at that point she was so beautiful and in such a rant that she totally turned me on.

Pushing that thought to one side I walked into the office to take her in my arms, as I held her close to I could feel her trembling with anger. I tried to soothe her by stroking her back but she wasn't having any of it. She pulled out of my embrace and looked up at me, "How could you think any of those things? I would never put you or me in the limelight for this book" Bella asked me.

Deciding that I might as well just be honest I told her the truth, "I'm a man and I think about myself before anything else, then I think with my cock, and then I realise how bad that all is and I think about what is really important; you and us". I leaned over and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry I just freaked out for a moment when you mentioned a book tour."

"It's ok; I should have told you before. Tanya mentioned the tour at the time the e book came out but a lot has happened since then and to be honest I'd forgotten all about it. I mean how can they even think I can do a book tour for an anonymously written book? "

By this point Bella was really starting to get worked up, she was pacing now and from experience I knew she was about to blow. Taking her again in my arms again I held her close feeling her anger subside slowly.

"It's okay sweetheart calm down. No one can make you do anything you don't want to. Where is the contract and I will have a look at it" Bella reached into the desk drawer and passed it to me. "I don't know why you won't let me represent you because who would look after you better than your husband?"

"As I tell you every time we have this discussion my darling husband you are an architect not a lawyer" Bella said smiling me, her anger all but dissipated.

I quickly flipped through her contract and didn't see anything I thought would cause her or us much of a challenge.

"I can't see any real problems in this so please don't worry about anything. We'll sort this out". Wait until Tanya calls back after she has spoken to the publishers. If they really value you as a client they will understand and if they have any sense they will see that marketing the book with an anonymous, mysterious author just adds to the overall image and feel of the book".

I finally felt Bella relax in my arms, as the tension left her I felt her almost burrow into my embrace, her chin rubbing against my dress shirt as she tried to get closer to me. I led us over to the sofa in her study and I sat down bringing her onto my lap.

"Are you mad with me for not telling you about the booktour?" Bella asked

"No I'm not"." I may have been a bit pissed off if you had announced you were off on a book tour and you were going to out us to the whole of North America as the couple in the book, but I know you wouldn't do that" I replied.

I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and then on her nose, cheeks, forehead and lastly her chin. I returned to her lips and Bella was ready and waiting for me. We sat on the sofa and made out like teenagers until both of us forgot what all the fuss was about.

Later as we went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner, I remembered the original call from Riley.

" I forgot to tell you I spoke to Riley a couple of days ago, he was the one who told me about your book, he was really impressed and said that had you asked he would have been quite happy for you to use his real name"

Bella laughed and shook her head,and then a thought obviously struck here, "We can trust him not to say anything though, can't we?"

"Of course, with his line of business he can't afford to let peoples secrets slip" I answered.

"Really, do you know you've never actually told me what he and Garrett do, just that they are in business together" Bella continued.

"Oh, erm… they run several clubs in cities across the country, they were in Seattle to finalise plans on a new club that week we saw them." "They are actual clients of mine, I advise them on the building they buy and how to remodel into what they want." "Riley was actually ringing to invite us to the opening of his new club, as well as to talk about the book"

I wasn't sure how she would take the idea of a swingers club, so I took the coward's way out and left it at _club_. I knew I would have to tell her if she asked and it only took about ten minutes for her to come back to the subject.

"Opening night could be fun, why don't we go?" Bella asked.

"Err babe before we decide that you should know something, Riley and Garrett run high end Swingers clubs "

Bella looked at me, and a huge smile spread across her face, quickly followed by a fit of laughter, "Oh we are going to that opening, I wouldn't miss that for the world, make sure that you ring and accept first thing in the morning"

As Bella turned back round to reach into the fridge, I could hear her chuckling to herself and I'm sure that I heard her say "Oh that's just perfect".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As ever thank you Edlovesme you were spot on with your reaction

AG a wonderful job as ever. Thank you, you know you should really write reports for a living !


	17. The Invitation

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV – a week later...

I couldn't get the thought of the club out of my mind. What would it be like inside? What sort of things happened there? Were there any rules? I'd even gone as far as looking up their other clubs online to see what information that would give me. As it turned out Riley and Garrett definitely catered for the high end of the market. Fees were astronomical and each new couple had to be nominated by existing members. What stunned me most were the rules about single people, they had to prove they were single, how do you do that? Couples also had to prove they were in a committed relationship but I presumed that would be easier to do.

The pictures on the website showed the interior of the various clubs. They were definitely plush and expensive with an almost corporate image. Each were very similar in layout and décor and floor plans showed bar areas, dance floors and lots of rooms that all seemed to be connected. It was funny to think Edward had had a hand in designing these rooms. I made a mental note to ask him if he knew what all the rooms were for.

My pre occupation with the clubs had bought the writing of my new book to a bit of a standstill. Relations between myself and Tanya were getting better but had definitely been tested over my refusal to do the book tour so when she called to ask me how I was getting on with it, I told her I wasn't because I couldn't concentrate on writing. I wasn't lying to her, I really couldn't but not for the reasons she assumed; I was too busy spending my days researching the act of swinging.

Now a lot of people (me included before I'd done my research), naively think that swinging only goes on in the suburbs with neighbours throwing their keys into a bowl and then picking a partner and off they go. It's not, it's very different.

As soon as Edward got home that night I asked him if he confirmed to Riley we would be going to the opening.

"I have and he's really pleased we are. He has reserved us a room at a nearby hotel and has sent the welcome pack everyone else is getting, out to us. In fact it should be here today, have you looked at today's mail?" Edward asked.

As I'd been so busy with my research I hadn't paid any attention to the mail I collected earlier and was sitting on my desk in the study. Rushing to pick it up I quickly went through the envelopes and pulled out a large cream coloured envelope with a logo on I recognised instantly and passed it to Edward. We sorted through the contents, there was a map and directions, rules and regulations regarding behaviour in the club, both in the play rooms and the public areas, medical forms that needed signing by a doctor to prove you were fit and healthy and other forms to prove you were clear of all STI. In addition were forms asking for personal information and bank details presumably to check out a potential new member's financial status. The list went on and on, and after you had filled everything in you had to find and existing member to support your application to join. I was astonished at the level of information that was required...

"Why on earth would anyone go to this much trouble to join a club?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Well think about it sweetheart, if you are in a loving relationship and just want to experiment or feel the need to add something else to your sex life, wouldn't you want to do it in a safe environment where you knew everyone had been vetted? Also remember this is a very expensive club, so most of the people who do manage to join will be very wealthy. They will need to feel secure that their kinks are not going to be used against them. I know one of Riley's biggest fears is that one of his members is targeted for blackmail" Edward explained.

As I looked through the paperwork I noticed that part of one of the forms was actually completed already. "What's this "I asked as I pointing to the form.

Edward smiled. "It seems Riley has already filled in the nomination section of our forms, making himself our sponsor. We have also been offered special rates if we want to join."

"Really? "I tried to look over his shoulder but he turned the forms over. "What is the cost of joining?"

Edward smiled and looked directly at me, "For us nothing, we have been given free VIP membership for the next five years if we want it".

"Well I hope I'm not about to bust your bubble here, but I've no intention of becoming a regular on the swinging scene, have you?" I asked. If he said yes we had a very serious conversation looming.

"No not at all, I'm not interested in having sex with anyone else at all, are you?" he asked then quickly added "But I would love to go to the club on opening night and then again a little later to see what really happens on a normal night" he had an evil grin on his face as he raised an eyebrow, "don't tell me you aren't curious?"

"Of course I'm curious" I replied, hoping he hadn't realised I hadn't answered his first question.

"Well look at this, opening night is a costume party; the theme is The Roaring 20's which means gangsters, molls and prohibition. I can wear a pin striped suit and a fedora" Edward grinned.

"What date is the actual opening?" I asked him, thinking about how long I had to get a costume together.

"Its next weekend, we could make it a mini vacation for us; we can extend the hotel booking and just have a break. We haven't done touristy things in the city for ages. We can go to the pier, go on the fair, and do the museums and a couple of really good restaurants. What do you say?" Edward gave me that little boy pout that he has going on when he really wants something; he knew I couldn't resist it.

"I would love to do that, but you have to help me with sorting out costumes" I smiled as he picked me up and swung me round.

"I love you so much Bella, I'm so honoured to have you in my life. I know we have an amazing relationship and this just proves what a lucky man I am" Edward kissed me and as his tongue sort access to my mouth I knew I was in for a long wait for dinner. I didn't mind.

Much later that evening, after Edward had bent me over my desk and made me almost forget my own name, I was sat filling in the forms we needed to go to the club. I managed to get everything together we needed except for the medical clearance, so I rang the doctor's and left a message on the answerphone that we needed a joint appointment . Once all that was sorted I started to give some thought to my costume. As ever it was easy for Edward, he could just hire an authentic suit from the 20's and add a fedora and maybe a toy gun if he was going to go as a gangster, and he would look amazing. I on the other hand would have to be a bit more creative, I knew the ladies of the time wore the flapper dresses and after researching them I knew I wanted mine to be a sexy as hell take on that theme.

The following day the doctors had called saying they had a cancellation if we could get there just after lunch. They were set up to do a quick physical and blood screen to check everything was ok. Edward was as ever in a hurry so after a quick cup of coffee he went straight back to work. Not in a hurry to get back to my writing I decided to go and visit Alice at the lingerie boutique to see what she had on her sample rail.

The shop was a little busy; she had a client in the secret room and also someone in the shop, so I just browsed. As ever she had some beautiful designs and I managed to find three incredible sets that I loved and I knew would drive Edward wild. What I really wanted though was to replace the lingerie I had so stupidly destroyed, so when Alice came to apologise for keeping me waiting I told her not to worry and took a seat on her stylish but uncomfortable sofa. When her customers were finally done and she rang up their purchases I was more than ready to stand up and have another wander round. Alice beckoned me through to the secret room and as I entered she was setting up a tray with a teapot, milk jug and proper china tea cups. "Won't be a moment" she called as she disappeared behind a screen only to re-emerge with a plate of tiny cakes and a freshly boiled kettle. She made the tea, disappeared behind the screen again and then came back in the room to take a seat beside me. "Join me for tea" she said as she poured the amber liquid into the tea cups.

"So I get the feeling you are here for something special" Alice said looking me up and down.

"Well firstly I have a confession to make" I looked at her and hoped she'd understand "I'm sorry I shredded the beautiful underwear you made me and I need to replace it with exact copies"

"You shredded it, why?" Alice looked as though she was about to cry and I couldn't really work out whether she was upset for me or her designs.

"Well that is a long and extremely complicated story that you are better off not knowing, just please know that I regret it immensely and hope that you will be able to replace them for me." I took a deep breath and hoped that I wasn't about to push my look too far, "But what I really wanted to talk to you about was that I need a special dress and I couldn't think of anyone else who would understand my vision" I looked at Alicehoping she understood what I was asking.

As soon as her face lit up and a huge smile broke out on her face I knew I was forgiven.

"Oh my, I have always loved designing lingerie, but a gown, I've only ever done that for family" she said.

"Well it's not really a gown as such that I need, Edward and I have been invited to an exclusive roaring 20s theme party and I need a very sexy 1920's dress."

"Not a problem Bella, leave it with me a couple of days and I will have some sketches ready for you. I love that era, so much design scope." Alice replied.

"My other problem is I need it next week" I said giving her an apologetic look.

"No worries I can work with that" she replied. "Now let me take your measurements so I can get started".

After more tea, cakes and lots of laughter I finally said goodbye. Alice promised to call me as soon as she had something to show me.

The following couple of days were taken up writing. Once I knew we were going to the club my mind cleared and my new book just flowed. Time disappears quickly when I'm writing so I was able to just concentrate on getting the words onto the page.

Both calls I was waiting for came within ten minutes of each other. First the doctor's office to say all our reports were ready to collect and then Alice to say she had some designs for me. I was so excited; I stripped off my comfy writing clothes and jumped in the shower. I was in the car and driving into town within 45 minutes of Alice's call.

After a quick stop at the doctors I went straight over to Alice's shop only to find it closed. I was shocked for a moment, wondering if I had misunderstood her message, when I saw her moving about inside. I quickly knocked on the door to attract her attention, and with a big smile she unlocked it and let me in.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine thank you Alice, why is your shop closed?" I replied.

She smiled and took hold of my hand, "Come with me, I can't wait to show you what I've done".

We walked into the secret room in the back of the shop and I was faced with a completely different scene than normal. Gone was the beautiful serene dressing room and in its place a work room filled with fabric, mannequins and a sewing machine.

"Alice I never meant for you to do this, you've closed your shop ". I gasped

"No Bella don't worry, all I've done is close this room off for a day or two, and the shop has been open up until about 10 minutes ago. I've still seen clients but only by appointment, so I have had time to do this for you. To be honest I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed doing this I'm thinking of branching out to do one off commissions. Now sit there, I want to show you something and don't worry if you don't like this or it's not quite what you want but as soon as I started drawing this it leapt off the page at me and I had to make it."

Alice was backing me up towards the sofa in the room and as soon as I was sitting she turned towards the mannequin that stood in the middle of the room with a cover over it.

"Are you ready" she asked.

I was so excited by this point, her enthusiasm was so infectious I couldn't help but clap my hands together and start to jump up and down. That stopped the minute she removed the cover,

"Oh my god "I gasped, "Alice, that is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, thank you."

The dress was definitely in the 20's style. It was a flapper dress with the layers of fringes falling one over the other. The dress itself was very short, finishing only a couple of inches below the line of my ass, but the last layer of fringing added a couple of extra inches. It was made of a beautiful soft pale grey silk with the fringing made of crystals. Alice had made the neckline very low and it had tiny thin straps made of crystal. It looked so delicate; my first thought was that it would never keep my boobs under control and I would need a special bra to wear under it.

"No you won't, I've made a special adjustment inside the dress so you won't need a bra at all" Alice said.

"Sorry I didn't realise I said that out loud" I smiled at her at and then let out a girly scream, "can I please try it on?"

"OK go strip off I'll get the dress ready."

Alice came behind the screen with the dress and showed me how to step into it and adjust the front of the dress over my boobs. As she zipped up the side of the dress she told me to close my eyes and follow her to the mirrors. As I stood still I could feel her playing with my hair, finally she said "ok you can look now"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the dress was just amazing. It fit me perfectly, moulded to my shape, and as I moved the whole of the dress moved with me. The crystals shimmered as the lights caught them. The top of the dress was a lot lower than I would usually wear, and was definitely a sexy twist on the flapper style. It showed the tops of my boobs and a lot of cleavage, the amazing thing was though, was that the way Alice had designed the top, my girls were quite tightly held in place and weren't going anywhere.

As I turned to look at the back, it dipped quite low but nothing I couldn't cope with and the fringing hid just how short it really was. I did however make a mental note not to bend too far while wearing it. As I looked up to see the whole effect I realised that Alice had pinned a spray of grey feathers in my hair that matched the dress perfectly.

"Alice, this is beyond amazing, you are a genius. Thank you so much. It is so much more than I could have ever imagined." I hugged her and then pulled back to have another look.

Later as I hung the dress up in its cover so that Edward wouldn't see I dug out my grey killer heels which matched the dress almost perfectly. They completed my sexy flapper look. All I needed now was a day at the spa and I was ready to experience what goes on in these clubs.


	18. The Hotel

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV – day of the opening

Edward had taken the afternoon off and we were on our way into the city, having extended the hotel reservation to stay the whole weekend. Riley &amp; Garrett's party was tonight and then we had planned just to be tourists in our beautiful city tomorrow.

Excited was not a word that could describe me at the moment, I was off the scale. I couldn't really put my finger on what was actually causing all the butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous, excited, curious, and definitely incredibly horny and to be honest that last feeling was starting to worry me a little. Ever since Edward had told me he didn't want to have sex with anyone else and had asked me if I did I'd been thinking about it a lot. The answer when I finally let myself be honest with myself surprised me.

Thing is, I know I didn't want Edward to have sex with anyone else; the thought of seeing him fucking another woman made claws come out and jealousy eat at my insides. Me, on the other hand, well that was a different story. It took me a while to figure it out but I finally realised that I could have the best of both worlds. I could have sex if I wanted to with someone else because Edward could be there and included in it and he could have another chance of experiencing his fantasy. That thought excited me.

Whilst I had spent the week getting a costume together for Edward and going to the spa all this information had been going around my brain until I was close to exploding. As ever for us, the thing we needed to talk about the most we had avoided, skirting around the edges of it. The worst part was I knew exactly what we were doing, Edward didn't want to bring it up because he didn't want to force the idea of doing anything again and I didn't want Edward to think I wanted to have sex with someone else. It was so stupid and I was determined that tonight while we were at the club I was going to bring up the subject. I hoped that while we were in such a relaxed sexual atmosphere it would loosen our inhibitions so we could open up to each other.

The hotel suite that Riley had booked was gorgeous; it was in one of the city's top three hotels and was renowned for its luxury. As we checked in and the bell boy took us up to the suite he asked us if we were there for business or pleasure and the smirk on Edward's face set me off laughing so much the poor bell boy didn't know what to do, he was the colour of a tomato. After tipping him and closing the door, Edward turned round and pulled me towards him,

"You are a very naughty girl my Bella, that poor boy didn't know what to do with you" Edward smirked and then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "Luckily I do" he shouted as he threw me down on the huge bed that was set up on a platform looking out over the city.

As he ravaged my mouth, his tongue exploring all parts of it I felt his hands move under my shirt and stroke across my bare stomach. His feather light touches still made the goose bumps rise easily on my skin. He pushed the shirt up to expose my boobs and as he finally broke away from my mouth to move down to my boobs he suddenly stopped saying "Well, what do we have here? "

I was wearing one of the new bra and panties set from Alice's latest collection. They were made from a beautiful deep red silk that was covered in hand stitched tiny white silk daisies, my favourite flower and looked amazing. The part that had caught Edwards's attention though was the fact that the actual cups were only half size and made from a very fine red lace material. The cups were just sort of holding my boobs up and supporting them, not covering them completely. My nipples were now exposed because I was lying down, but when I was stood up or sitting they were covered. It wasn't a bra you could wear all day to the office, but it was perfect for when you wanted to feel incredibly sexy and get the reaction I was getting now.

"Do your panties match?" he asked.

When I nodded he quickly moved to push the hem of my skirt up towards my waist.

I stopped his movements saying, "Let me"

As I got off the bed and turned back round to look at him, the look on his face took my breath away. Standing there in my skirt, barely there bra, thigh highs and heels his eyes eagerly roamed over my body and clearly liked what they saw. For my part I couldn't help noticing the growing bulge in his pants.

Feeling incredibly sexy I slowly unzipped my beautiful new red skirt and let it fall to the floor in a pool revealing the miniscule panties that completed the set. Alice had done wonders with these, for whilst they weren't a cheese wire thong, they were cut very high over my ass cheeks and I could feel the silk lining of the skirt rubbing against me every time I moved. The front of the panties were again completely see through made of the same red lace with one silk daisy sown right over where my clit was, like a target marker!

So standing in my lingerie, my nude thigh highs and my red killer heels I worn the last time we'd been in a hotel suite I looked over at Edward. I could practically see his mouth watering and to help with the discomfort of his erection he had already unzipped his jeans. I walked over towards him, gesturing as I did for him to sit up which he did eagerly. He opened his legs so I could stand between them and as I started to remove his shirt, his hands came up to stroke the back of my legs and ass cheeks. A low growl coming from his throat was a sure sign he was more than ready to go.

After removing his shirt, jeans, socks and shoes I pushed him back down onto the bed. There he was, laid out like the most exquisite buffet just for me, naked and completely ready for action. At this point I wasn't sure what I wanted to do first there were so many possibilities. With the pressure of his job and my writing being in full flow it had been a week since we had had time to really enjoy each other. Settling on tasting him first, I bent forward and took him into my mouth. His taste was as mouth-watering as ever and as I moved up and down sucking and scraping just like I knew he liked it, I felt him twitch and respond to every move I made. When I knew he couldn't take much more I gave one last lick up the length of him and moved forward to sit and straddle him. I reached down and just moving my panties to the side, I plunged down taking him all the way in in one go and set about riding him with everything I had. The shear effort on his face to hold out until I came was so sexy to watch, no matter what was going on with his own orgasm, he was trying to hold out so I was satisfied as well. I loved this man so much; I loved him with all my heart and soul.

He wasn't going to last, I could tell and so could he, he was way past his point of teasing me and he was lost inside his own head. I felt his cock stiffen and enlarge just a fraction so I let myself relax and enjoy the feeling of him. His cock twitched as hot spurts entered me. His groans and moans seem to go on for ages as he bucked and released every last drop of his cum. As he finally finished his whole body seem to slump and relax. I quickly got off him and removed my panties, not wanting to waste a drop of what was inside me I quickly crawled back onto the bed and threw my leg over his face. His eyes had opened as he felt the bed move, so he caught my leg and helped me position myself so I could lower myself directly onto his waiting mouth. The next half an hour passed in the most incredible haze as I had orgasm after orgasm with not a drop left inside me.

After a nap and a bite to eat we started to get ready to go to the party. I had been to the spa and had been waxed to within an inch of my life. I did not have a single hair anywhere on my body from the neck down. My toe and finger nails were painted with a sparkly purple colour to blend in with my dress and head piece. I'm still not sure where Alice was able to get purple and silver feathers but she definitely knows what she is doing. As for underwear well she had even thought of that, while I wouldn't need a bra I definitely needed panties with the dress being so short. Alice had made a beautiful crystal encrusted G-string. I was not normally a fan of these types of panties but this dress needed something. I didn't want any lines as the dress was so form fitting, albeit I knew the fringing and crystals hid that really well. Still I was going to be self-conscious enough and didn't feel comfortable going without panties.

After a quick shower and check for stray hairs I set about styling my hair and doing my make-up. I had decided to go with the smoky look of the era and a quick tutorial from google had given me the basic idea of what I was looking for. I had too much hair to really go for an authentic look, so I made sure it was extra wavy and very shiny so when I pinned the spray of feathers in as Alice had showed me I was really impressed at the overall image I had managed to create. Happy, I dropped the hotel robe, sprayed copious amounts of deodorant and walked out into the bedroom to get dressed. Edward was still in the shower as we had agreed to shower separately so we might actually manage to get to the party on time. Deciding the dress was too short for the nude thigh highs I'd brought I just pulled on the crystal G-string. Reaching for the suit carrier I removed my dress and stepped into it. I positioned my boobs so they were strapped in as Alice had instructed, zipped up the hidden fastener and stepped into my shoes. This was the first time I had seen myself in the complete outfit and evening saying so myself: wow, wow, wow!

"Fucking Hell, you can't go dressed like that" was all I heard as I turned round to see Edward with a towel wrapped round his hips and another in his hands which he had obviously used to dry his hair.

"You'll cause chaos in the club" he continued as he smirked and walked towards me.

"You look beautiful, incredibly fuckable, and sexy, and I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight, or someone will want to do dirty things to you, and only I get to do that" He dropped a kiss on my nose, knowing better that to ravage my mouth when I had just done my make-up. On the way home fine, but not before we left for the evening.

I sat and watched as he started to get ready. The suit I had found him was from an upmarket vintage shop and was authentic from the period. It fit him well. I had managed to get him a replica shirt and tie from the same place and he had picked up the Fedora he wanted. His suit was black with a silver pin stripe running through it and was double breasted. He'd never had anything like it before but he wore it really well. He added a pocket watch and chain to the waistcoat and slipped on his black shoes. I wanted him to go commando but he refused saying he didn't know how many people had worn the suit before him.

I picked up my silver clutch and added the usual bits, phone, cash, id tissues, lipstick and perfume. As I bent over to adjust some of the fringing on the bottom of my dress I felt a hand slide up my leg and straight up to my pussy.

"Do not make a habit of bending over tonight unless I am behind you, and even then I can't promise I will behave myself."

I felt him run a finger along my pussy lips and dip it just inside. Stepping back he put that same finger in his mouth and sucked. The smirk on his face told me everything I needed to know... tonight was going to be very interesting and more than a little fun...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to Edlovesme I really value your opinions

To AG thank you so much for making this a joy to write, no matter what I write you can follow what I actually want to say.


	19. The Club Part One

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV – We pick up this chapter on the way to the club

We'd decided to take a cab to the club as neither of us wanted to take the car which meant we could both have a drink and not worry about having to drive. Whilst it was only a short distance from the hotel walking in these heels and this dress wasn't an option. It was a lovely evening but I was conscious about how short the dress was so decided to cover up with a light, thigh length trench coat.

As we pulled up to a large red brick building I recognised the logo instantly as the one from the envelope. It was on the front of the building and lit up but there was no indication of what was actually inside, In fact there was nothing other than the logo on the building that I could see.

It suddenly struck me that Edward had had input in designing this place, "Have you been here before?" I asked him.

"Yes I've been a few times, but it was in the early stages when they were first looking at the building and then again when I came to do some measuring up for something specific they wanted. I haven't been since, everything has been done since via phone and email, both with them and the builders" he answered.

"So you have an idea of the layout and what's in there?" I continued on trying to grill him.

"Bella we are standing right outside, wouldn't you rather go in and look for yourself?" He smirked and placed his hand on the small of my back and looked at me as if to say, shall we?

As we walked into the lobby we were met by a huge man all decked out in full evening wear, "Good evening my name is Felix. Welcome – could I please see your invitation?" He asked.

Edward handed over the invite and after checking off our names Felix looked up and smiled, "Mr and Mrs Cullen, Mr Biers is waiting for you in the VIP lounge, follow me please".

He took us through some solid double doors, and into another lobby. I handed my coat into a woman behind a desk and watched as she hung it up before passing me a ticket, which I placed in my clutch. After thanking her I took a deep breath and grabbed hold of Edward's hand. I felt him squeeze my fingers in a gesture of reassurance and as he smiled at me he lent forward and placed a quick kiss on my nose. "You ready? "he asked.

I nodded and smiled and turned to follow Felix through another set of heavy solid doors. The sight that met me was at first quite underwhelming, reflecting on it later. I suppose I was expecting naked bodies everywhere when it was in fact just like being in an exclusive nightclub. The bar was circular in the centre of the room and was lit by what looked like hundreds of tiny fairy lights. The bar men were dressed very smartly wearing white shirts, black bowties, waistcoats and pants. We could have been in any five star hotel in the country. The rest of the room was covered by low subdued lighting which cast a lovely glow; you could see everything you needed to but in muted tones. The seating was arranged differently depending on where you looked. The far side of the room had booths that were high backed and I imagined very private. The middle of the room contained normal leather sofa and chairs with small occasional tables dotted about. It was very plush, but very…..normal.

Everything changed when we walked through the next set of doors. Why so many doors? I needed to ask Edward about that later. In here the décor changed dramatically from the previous bar area. The room was the same size and the bar was in the same place, circular in the middle of the room, but the lighting was brighter and the décor more exotic. The walls were a deep dark red and the lighting, this time visible, was all black wrought iron. The floor was in parts, dark wood and other areas dark thick carpet. The art work on the wall was suggestive but tasteful; if you looked close enough you could see it was mostly all naked forms, in all sorts of positions and combinations. The bar staff were dressed exactly the same as the ones in the previous and were mingling with trays of drinks.

Felix pointed out Riley and excused himself saying he was needed back in the main lobby; I'd tried to prepare myself to see Riley and Garrett for the first time since both that night and the book coming out. Knowing that at least Riley had read it made it at little easier. Edward started to walk forward still holding my hand and I felt the pull as he realised I wasn't moving with him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I haven't seen Riley and Garrett since…." I replied unable to finish what I was saying.

"Sweetheart, don't worry, they will be nothing but friendly. They both loved what we all did that night; they won't and haven't judged us". Edward smiled and raised my hand to his lips, as he kissed it he looked me in the eye and carried on. "I love you so much, I would never let anyone hurt or embarrass you, I trusted them both with my wife remember".

I smiled at him and mouthed "I love you too" and we walked towards the crowd of people surrounding Riley.

"Edward and Bella sweetheart, I'm so glad you came. Christ Bella, you look amazing, give us a twirl". Riley said as he leaned forward and kissed both of my cheeks. Taking my hand from Edward he proceeded to twirl me around which made the fringing on my dress splay out. The reaction from Edward and Riley happened almost immediately, both groaned and adjusted themselves and neither did so very discreetly which made me smile to myself. Riley looked like he was also dressed as a gangster but his suit was an immaculate tuxedo with a red rose in his lapel.

Edward caught me and pulled me against him, my back to his front. I could feel him through my dress and I couldn't help but giggle when he leaned in, kissed my ear lobe and whispered "Behave, or I will make you". My pulse rocketed and I could feel the dampness between my legs instantly. Once again the thought that I didn't know where this night was going to take us entered my mind.

"Excuse me everyone" Riley said to the crowd standing around him," I need to show my friends here around my new baby, but firstly let me introduce them. Edward and I were friends in college and he is our very talented architect responsible for this place and with him is his beautiful wife Bella. She is a very accomplished author; in fact if you have teenagers at home I'm sure you have a few of her books on your shelves." For a minute I was afraid he would out me as the writer of "My Husband's fantasy" but of course he didn't and the breath I didn't know I was holding released. Everyone said hello and Edward shook hands with a few people before Riley moved us away from the group. Once were on our own, Riley turned around to face us, "Bella, can I just say it's lovely to see you and I really hope you are comfortable seeing Garrett and I again. We want you to have a lovely night and enjoy yourself but I have to tell you I loved the book, it's amazing. In fact I wouldn't mind my own signed copy" he smirked.

I smiled, said thank you and told him I would arrange that for him before we started moving again. "Ok, the layout of this place is pretty much the same as in all our clubs. We start with a bar and lounge area that can be used by the general public on certain evenings, and by our members who just want to relax and have a drink or bar snacks. Whilst they are in that area our members know they are not allowed to do anything other than socialise. It takes off any pressure for anyone just wanting to come in and have a drink.

The next room is for members only; again they can drink and have bar food if they fancy, but we have a gourmet restaurant on the top floor if they want dinner. We have separate cloakroom facilities so they can keep their outside clothes on until they are safely in this area. They can play in this bar if they want to but no penetration of any kind is allowed. This is more for the fetish crowd, so they can show off their pets, littles, slaves etc. and meet up with friends comfortably. We are hoping to get the Munches for the local BDSM groups to meet here going forward.

I looked at Riley, and he must have seen the confusion on my face, "What Bella just ask me?" Riley prompted.

"I thought this was a swingers club? I stated looking at Edward.

"No, we have expanded this one after our research into Seattle and this is being marketed as a fetish/ fantasy club. We are going to cater to all tastes including Swingers, as you'll see as I show you round, you ready?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly and we followed Riley through another set of solid doors and up a very ornate staircase. Once again we were in another lobby area but here there were corridors branching off in all directions and sitting at a desk in the lobby looking like a vision was a beautiful blonde woman. She rose from the chair behind the desk and walked towards us. Her costume was amazing, while I had gone for the sexy flapper look; she had gone for a long flowing evening gown of the era. It flowed over her curves and as was a gold sheer material that hinted at what was underneath without actually showing anything. She had a head band on her head that went across her forehead and was encrusted with jewels. Her bright red lipstick set off the outfit adding an old fashioned glamour.

"Good evening Riley, who do we have here?" she asked. "Rosalie, I would like you to meet my good friends Edward and Bella, this is Bella's first time in one of our clubs, and while it's Edward first time here as a guest and member, he has had a huge influence on helping us find and refurbish the building" Riley answered.

Turning to us he carried on "Rosalie is our club manager and she handles all the day to day stuff. Garrett and I need to be accessible to all our clubs across the country and do extensive research into new projects, to keep Edward busy."

"Oh ,so you are Edward the architect I've heard so much about" Rosalie said and for a second I worried how I was going to compare to the women in this club if all were as beautiful as Rosalie.

"Well I'm going to show them round, is everything ready and are all the rooms open?" Riley asked.

"Yes I've just checked and everything is ready to go". Rosalie answered.

"Ok, go downstairs and start to bring people up when but no more than six at a time please. I want them to really see everything and not get side tracked by who they are with." Riley was all business as he finished giving Rosalie last minute instructions. "Also remember to remind everyone that nobody plays until after 11pm and only then if they have not had too much to drink, I want tonight to be light,; no problems" Riley reiterated.

Rosalie nodded and went down the staircase we had just come up.

"Right just to explain how this works, if you are ever interested" Riley smirked at us, "Once you are in the club and through into the members bar, you are able to enter this floor. There is no other way up here, other than the emergency exits obviously, so everyone who comes up here will be met by either Rosalie or her deputy. Around this lobby are many different themed rooms which can be reserved for an hour, an evening or a whole night depending on members want. Once they have finished, they return the key to the desk and it is cleaned and restocked by housekeeping and it's ready to be used again." "Come on let me show you what we have"

He walked down the first corridor and Riley informed us that this was the BDSM and Fetish section.

The first room was what I imagined every playroom would look like; after all I've read Fifty shades. There was a whipping bench, stocks, a huge four poster bed with shackles on each pole and a funny looking chair that had a hole in the seat. The walls were a very deep red and on the racks were all sorts of canes, whip and floggers.

The second room was a bit more hard core, more of a dungeon with chains hanging from the walls, ceiling and also on the floor. There was a whole system on the ceiling that looked like a suspension rig. The large cross on the wall was probably the one piece of equipment I recognised, again from Fifty Shades. Across the other side of the room was an armoire that Riley informed us was full of implements required by people hiring this room. That thought made me gulp and shiver, I was definitely not into this.

The final room on this wing confused me. It had vinyl floors and walls and a large open shower in one corner, there was another cross on the wall as well as another whipping bench and plenty of cupboards. What puzzled me the most was what looked like a large drain in the middle of the room.

"Go on Bella ask" Riley smirked

"I'm not quite sure what to actually ask" I replied looking at both him and Edward.

Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear," this is for what they call water sports and messy play. The drain is linked directly to the sewers"

"Oh "was all I could say as I started to back out of the room as both men laughed.

We crossed back to the lobby and moved onto the next set of rooms,"now this is where the set of fetish rooms are so please keep an open mind to what we have"; Riley was obviously in full flow now about his project, almost a salesman, he was obviously very proud what he and Garrett had created.

As he opened the door on the first room I was surprised by what I saw. It appeared to be a child's bedroom. I was just about to ask what the hell was going on when Riley put up his hand to stop me saying "This is a playroom which will be used by 'Daddies' to bring their 'littles' but please know that nobody comes into this club who is under the age of eighteen and has not been vetted. Just because we don't understand something doesn't mean it's wrong and it's important to us to cater for as many tastes as possible." Riley ushered us out of the room and into the next which for me was just as shocking.

"This is an adult nursery and as you can see we have everything you would have in a normal nursery only in adult size. The people who will use this will either be the ones who want to wear diapers or the people with Lactation and other similar fetishes."

By now my head was spinning, I had never considered myself naïve, but I had been seriously left behind in what went on behind closed doors.

"Let's go and look at a different area" Riley said after taking a look at my face, leading us down another corridor. "This is the Role Play suite of rooms and we have several as you can imagine, there is a Goth room that has a coffin in, a medical room that has an examination table in and room full of mirrors."

"Can we see those last two? I'm intrigued" Edward said, speaking to Riley for the first time since we had started looking round.

"Of course" Riley answered and I'm sure I caught a fleeting look pass between the two of them as he led the way.

As we entered the medical room, I felt Edward tense up; as he moved to press into the back of me I could feel his cock getting hard as we stood there. Riley pointed out the examination table which had stirrups on it and to be fair it looked just like the one at my OBYG office. He opened a cabinet which had rows of medical supplies and instruments saying "Anyone who wants to come in here and play has to be able to prove they can use these instruments or the cupboard stays locked. The table though is useful for all sorts of things" Riley smirked at Edward and started to walk out of the room.

I heard Edward moan slightly and felt as he pushed his erection against me trying to create some friction. As I turned to look at him he was almost blushing, something I hadn't seen since we were in high school. This I needed to ask him about it but didn't get the chance as Riley moved us along.

"This room is multipurpose" he said.

Opening the door, we stepped into a room that was devoid of any furniture but had mirrors on the ceiling, floor and two of the walls. Everywhere you looked you could see yourself and from every angle.

"This room is whatever people want it to be. We can bring in furniture so it can be used as a set, that wall there is a two way mirror, so the voyeurs can watch while the exhibitionists perform or we can set recording and filming equipment up so people can film in here if they want to."

Edward again pressed into me, his cock even more solid this time and his breathing shallow as he said in my ear "Imagine if we fucked in this room, I could see you from every angle and then I could watch as I shoot streams of cum all over you." His words lit a fire in me and I felt his fingers very lightly trace a path up my thigh to between my legs where he rubbed my exposed pussy lips and I let out a slight moan.

Reminding me we weren't alone Riley said "I think you have seen a good selection of our rooms, there are a few more on this floor and the same number again, but different themes on the next floor, really any scenario you can imagine can be recreated here, but what I really want to show you Bella is the amazing Oasis your husband was able to create right in the heart of the city" Riley was once again almost bouncing with excitement as he led us to another staircase. Once he had reached the top I realised we were on the roof.

Expecting to feel the fresh cool night air I was instead met with heat. Looking around I realised we were stood in what could only be described as a huge glasshouse. The glass structure completely enclosed the roof space and made a huge useable area for any time of the day or night and in any season. The room was carefully sectioned with the clever use of large displays of plants and potted trees, screens made of silks and natural bamboo and artfully arranged pieces of furniture and huge beds.

Riley started to explain, "Thanks to your amazingly talented husband, we were able to get permission from the city to erect this beautiful room. As you can tell it's fully heated and air conditioned and because of how your husband has designed it and with a few clever interior design tricks we can do anything we want up here. The room is not actually overlooked at all so this is a clothes free zone."

"Everyone who comes up here will undress behind that screen and leave their clothes in the cabinets. They are then free to do as they please, with whomever they please - you can see we have a couple of hot tubs, showers, seating areas and large play areas. We are hoping this will appeal to the exhibitionists, the voyeurs, the swingers and the naturalists, even just the naked sun worshippers." At this Riley laughed and patted Edward on the back.

"This is amazing Edward, I am so proud of you" I said as I reached up to kiss him on the lips and gave him a hug. Who knew my husband was such a talented architect? I really should pay more attention to his work.

"Oh look at the time" Riley suddenly said as we were wandering around acquainting ourselves with the glass room. "We need to go back into the bar and do the rounds. Edward I have been dropping your name out all night as our architect so you need to take some time to network, I'm not sure if you have noticed but there is a lot of money downstairs. At 11pm all the non members will be asked to leave and that's when the fun part of the evening will really start. "

Edward nodded and took my hand as we started to follow Riley back down to the party. Once back downstairs we both picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the edge of the bar area.

"Edward, don't think for one minute I missed your reaction to both of those role play rooms. You nearly came in your pants in the medical room; do you have something you want to tell me? "I asked and was surprised when the blush made an appearance again. I reached down and palmed his cock to find him still rock hard. What I didn't know was that from me mentioning that room again, or was he still rock hard from our earlier walk round? He'd been pretty turned on in the mirror room as well.

"Well talk to me, what is it about the medical room that affected you so much? I asked

I could see from his face he was trying to find the words to tell me. I waited patiently as I watched the thoughts fly across his eyes and I was amazed as the blush reappeared. Just as I was about to ask him again a voice I certainly wasn't expecting came from behind me.

"As soon as I saw that dress in Alice's stockroom I knew the owner would be wearing it here".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you Tracy for your help and advice. I love your reactions

To AG once more you take what I thought was ok and raise it to another level.


	20. The Club Part Two

A/N OK fair warning, you probably shouldn't read this chapter at work, in the library or with your mother. It you are easily offended, you probably shouldn't be reading this story anyway.

Also I have already had a warning and some negative reviews about my other story The Body, so while I'm happy this is still under the radar for most readers, if it does disappear from being reported I have set up an account on TWCS under the same author name and have posted it there aswel.

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

BPOV First

"_As soon as I saw that dress in Alice's stockroom I knew the owner would be wearing it here_".

My stomach dropped as I heard the familiar voice of my agent Tanya behind me. Looking at Edward I took a deep breath to calm me and turned to face her, "Tanya I would never have imagined seeing you here, are you a member?"

"Well up until a few months ago I would have said the same to you, but after the book I can see where your research came from". Tanya replied, her smile was definitely forced but she was busy looking round the room, not at me.

"Don't you dare mention that again, here or anywhere, if you divulge my name as the author I will never forgive you" I said in that tone of voice we all have when we are trying to keep calm and quiet but are really seething inside. "I'll also make sure you never represent anyone ever again."

"Oh chill Bella, I'm only teasing. I'm just surprised to see you here, I'm even more surprised to see you in that dress" Tanya said still looking over me around the room. I may be only 5' 5 in these killer heels but she was 5'10 in her bare feet and she towered over me.

I looked at Edward and tried to tell him with my eyes that I was sorry for what I was about to say, using him as the excuse for why we were at the party.

"Edward is the architect who designed this place. In fact he went to college with the guys who own the company that runs this club." I was sure that would get her attention as she was a fierce networker who prided herself on knowing everyone, especially those in positions of power.

"Oh really can you introduce me? I would love to meet them" Tanya gushed suddenly very interested.

"We'll introduce you if you tell me what you're doing here, I didn't know you were into all this" I said.

"Oh I'm not into all this or even interested in all these perverts and deviants, I'm here looking for new authors. The market is exploding for different type of erotica and when I found out this new club was opening I took a chance I may be able to find new blood here. I didn't realise I would find you as well."

Tanya really was a piece of work. We had worked well together up to my last book, but her attitude over the tour and my refusal to appear in public to promote it had soured our relationship. I realised then that she didn't value me as an author but as a way to make her more money. I was just about to tell her exactly what I thought when Riley stopped by to make sure we were ok.

"Riley I'd like to introduce you to my agent Tanya, she is here looking for new talent" I said as Riley smiled at her and offered her his hand. Instead of shaking it she just looked at him as if his hand was radioactive.

"Riley is the co-owner of this club and several more across the country" I informed Tanya. Her mood changed instantly as she grabbed his hand and started to fall over herself to be nice.

Riley was having none of it however; he smiled politely and reminded her that as she was not a member she would have to leave the party within the next ten minutes. Giving me a smirk he then turned and walked away.

"Well how rude" Tanya muttered," I might as well leave now, there really is nothing happening and it's been a waste of my time, are you walking out?"

I was trying to think what to tell her when Edward saved me "We're here as guests of Riley so we have been invited to stop for the after party but I can walk you to your car though if you'd like" he offered. My husband, ever the gentleman.

"Would you please, there are all sorts of perverts here tonight, you never know what might happen to me" she replied.

Edward muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch but could guess. Kissing me on the lips he smirked and said "behave yourself I'll be five minutes tops".

As they walked away I saw Garrett for the first time that night, he looked over and did a double take as he realised it was me. I saw him excuse himself from the couple he was talking to and make his way over. "Hi Bella I'm so glad you're here, are you ok?" he asked.

I'm great thanks Garrett and feel so much more relaxed now I've seen you. I have been worried about bumping into you if I am honest."

"Don't ever worry about me Bella, rest assured your secret is safe with me, in fact both of them are" Garrett raised his eyebrows and let out a soft laugh.

I was just about to say something rude to him when we were joined by a man I had seen earlier on in the evening.

"Garrett, long time no see, how are you my man, but more importantly who is this glorious specimen you are talking to?" The man asked.

He had never actually looked at Garrett once as he spoke; he just stared continually at my chest. I knew the dress was cut low but he actually made me feel like I was topless. He was blatantly staring and I swear I saw him lick his lips at one point.

"Good evening Aro how are you? Enjoying yourself so far?" Garrett replied to the man, but either he didn't hear or he was really rude because he blanked Garrett totally.

"My dear we haven't been introduced, my name is Aro Voltaire and as you are still here at this point in the evening I can only surmise you are a fully paid up member. That being the case, would you like to play later? Having watched you walk around earlier I really need to get you naked and on my whipping bench."

His comments caught me completely off guard. As he started speaking I had taken a sip of champagne but his question and bold statement made me cough and splutter as I my drink went down the wrong way. Garrett took my glass off me as I reached into my clutch for a tissue. I was just stopping coughing when Edward came back and put his arm around my waist.

"Ahh, the husband" he said to Edward "My name is Aro Voltaire and I have just asked your wife to play later but she hasn't answered me yet. Apologies, I suppose I should really have asked you. I will be booking the dungeon shortly so let me know if I need an extra couple of hours."

With this Mr Voltaire walked off as if we had just had a conversation about the weather.

Edward looked at me and asked "What the hell was that?"

Garrett laughed and patted Edward on back a couple of times, "Don't worry yourself about it, Aro is a VIP member, he has access to all our clubs as he travels so much. He is a very very wealthy man and he is used to getting his own way in all aspects of his life, both personal and business. He is an acquired taste."

"I will go and explain to him that you are not participating in any play tonight, unless that is you want to go on the whipping bench Bella? Garrett joked.

"Thanks, but no thanks Garrett. I'm quite happy here with my husband, but thinking about it, I could do with sitting down somewhere because my feet are killing me"

Edward led us over to the bar area and we sat down on one of the very plush leather sofas. As I slipped my shoes off I looked round the bar area, the crowd had thinned slightly but not much. I was looking around at all the different people when I heard Riley ask for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I just say that Garrett and I are thrilled to have you here tonight. As of 5 minutes ago we are officially non-member free so the evening can really begin. I hope you have all had a tour of the facilities and familiarised yourselves with our rules and regulations. Please enjoy the rest of your time with us and remember play safe"

A huge cheer went up followed by a round of applause. Almost instantly people started to shed clothes, it was as if a lot of them had two costumes on, one under the other. Edward and I watched as many of the guest disappeared up the staircase to the floors above, several with holdalls and suit carriers. As the initial rush subsided we were left sitting at the bar and I tried again to ask him about his reaction in the rooms upstairs earlier. I picked up a canapé from the tray on the bar and fed it to him. He took it but also licked my fingers and tried to take them into his mouth, he was feeling horny and it showed all over his face. I passed him a glass of champagne and another canapé. As he started to chew I took the opportunity to try and get him to open up to me.

"Edward, are you ready to tell me what happened in the rooms upstairs?"

The look on his face surprised me, it was almost concern followed by resignation. I was just starting to get worried about what on earth he was going to tell me when he started to speak.

"Hear me out ok, erm...Let me tell you everything before you make any judgements or decisions and remember most of all I Love you... erm and erm and all this is only with you ok, sort of"

I was stunned into silence, my normally articulate, sexy, intelligent, horny husband had been turned back into the awkward teenage boy I fell in love with. I was intrigued now, I had already guessed he was trying to find the courage to ask about us doing something else, probably here and after his reaction upstairs I was pretty sure it was one or possibly both of those rooms.

"First up, I really meant what I said in the mirror room, the thought of fucking you and watching everything that's happening from all those different angles really turns me on. You could ride me but instead of me only being able to see your ass in that position I could watch in the mirror as your gorgeous tits sway and move." He brought his hand up and stroked a nipple through my dress. "The thought of bending you over and taking you from behind while I can see them hanging down, side on and from the front..."

He swallowed and his gaze locked on my nipples that were now hard and erect and pushing through the fabric of the dress. He continued to stroke my nipple whilst his other hand reached up to do the same to other one. I had never known him so demonstrative in a public place, he would sometimes have a quick grope if we were in a packed club and he was very drunk, but this was different. He was sober; he'd had maybe three glasses of champagne over the course of the evening. We were sat in the bar, with people around us and he just didn't care.

"What really turns me on though, after everything I said is the thought of people watching us from behind the mirror. As we fuck in all different positions I want to, as I fuck your mouth and your pussy, the thought of people stood watching and probably jacking off just sends me over the edge."

He looked up at me as he finished speaking, but he continued to play with my nipples, pulling and rolling them with his fingers. What could I say to him? He had been brave enough to actually tell me what he wanted and I knew I needed to say something, anything but I just couldn't. My mind was spinning. Did I want that as well? Could I actually do that? What would happen if I laughed at him now and told him not to be so stupid? No, I couldn't do that to him not after I asked him to be honest with me.

I reached out and grabbed his hands, "Look at me sweetheart,"

"Shall we go upstairs and see what's happening in the rooms? We can just be voyeurs tonight before we become exhibitionists"

Edward let out a breath and I watched as he physically relaxed and I'm sure just for a second or two, I saw his eyes fill with tears. He must have been so worried about sharing that with me. Glad that I had finally got the truth out of him, I grabbed his hand again and we made our way upstairs. As we got to the lobby area Rosalie was standing behind the desk talking to two ladies in housekeeping uniforms. As she sent them off to a room she turned to us and smiled

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, I'm so glad to see you again, is there anything special I can arrange for you or do you have a specific idea in mind?" She asked.

"I was hoping we could just watch tonight, is there anyone in the mirror room or somewhere else that wouldn't mind if we watched?" I asked.

Without even having to look at any paperwork she answered me straight away.

"There is a threesome in the mirror room that already has an audience. There is an ante room so all you need to do is go in there , no one in the main room can see you, but I can't guarantee that everyone will be sat nicely just watching so be warned. If you go up onto the next floor, the room directly above has the same design and you could watch there also"

"What is happening in there?" I asked

"That is probably better seen for yourself; both rooms have been occupied for about half an hour now so they should be in full flow if you want to go in." Rosalie explained it all liked I just asked for directions or a timetable. Everything was so matter of fact. In a way it took away all the embarrassment of the moment, this was normal to her and also to the people who used this club.

Turning to Edward I asked him "Where do you want to go, the mirror room or the room upstairs we haven't seen yet?

The look on his face told me what he wanted so I made my way down the corridor. The door to the mirror room had a sign on it saying it was in use, but the ante door was slightly open. I pushed it and tried to take in everything that I could see.

There was a row of leather seats the length of the two way mirror, which was nearly the whole length of the room. It was like a posh cinema, it just needed a popcorn machine, the thought made me smile as I stepped in so Edward could follow. I turned to look through the mirror and Rosalie was correct, there was definitely a threesome in full flow. A dark haired woman was sandwiched between two men on a beautiful chaise long that had been added to the room. She was obviously being fucked by both of them because she was lying on the chest of one of the men with the other lying face down on her back. Both men were moving and they had a savage tempo going that made my eyes water. I stood fascinated; watching these three people connected together in what to some people should have been a very private moment.

Edward pressed into me from behind and encircled me with his arms. At first I thought he was just being cuddly, but as I looked round the room I saw we weren't alone. In the far corner a couple were quite obviously having sex; she was bent over one of the chairs as he took her from behind. Both of them were transfixed by the scene in the window and I quickly realised his thrusts were in time with one of the guys he was watching. Sat just two seats from them, so close he would have been able to touch them if he wanted, a man sat staring at the window. At first I thought he was just watching but as he let out a groan I realised he had his trousers open and he was stroking his cock in time with the others.

As I turned back to watch through the window the door opened and another couple came past us and settled into the chairs just a few spaces down from where we were stood. Within minutes the man got down on his knees and opened the woman's legs. He removed her shoe, kissed her foot and placed it over the arm of the chair, and then he did the same thing with the other foot. He pushed her dress up to her waist and exposed her bare pussy to the room. I couldn't take my eyes off them; it was if it was the most natural thing in the world, something they did every day. As the man looked up at Edward he made a gesture pointing to the woman's pussy and asked him if he would care to taste it.

Edward was speechless, he was just staring, what I couldn't work out was whether he was staring at her pussy or at the man offering it. I nudged him with my elbow and he snapped out of his stupor.

"Thank you for the offer but no thanks, we don't share" Edward said.

The man nodded, "No problem" he said and he bent forward and licked her pussy in one long swipe.

His attention was then caught by the couple in the corner, as they came to a very noisy end. Looking at them he gave the same gesture he had just given Edward. The couple looked at each other and both nodded. They came around the chairs and stood in front of the woman who was still spread out in full view, the couple knelt down together and both of them started licking her at the same time. The man she had come into the room with took a step back and went and sat in the chair next to her. He started to play with her foot and somehow managed to get her toes into his mouth.

The scene before me was just surreal, the poor threesome in the room were almost being ignored as the action in the ante room was hotting up. As the couple on the floor almost fought to get in position I could smell the arousal of everyone in the room which I was surprised made me feel incredibly horny. My barely there panties were soaked through and I opened my legs slightly to try and let some air circulate.

As I stood watching, my focus moving between the window and the room we were in I realised Edward had moved back away from me. I turned to see where he was and he was leaning on the back wall staring at me. He motioned for me to join him and as I took the half dozen steps back towards him he turned me around and pulled my back against his chest.

As I felt his rock hard cock press into me he leaned in and whispered in my ear," Are you ready to play?"

I didn't hesitate. I nodded, let out a huge breath and stood waiting for what he was going to say or do next.

I felt his hand on my thigh almost instantly; he was in a hurry as he just pushed up my dress at the back. He brought my hands down so my clutch bag held my dress in place over my pussy, he pushed his knee between my legs and told me to open them further. When he was happy they were open far enough he whispered in my ear "Don't move" and I felt his fingers rubbing my pussy lips. As he'd already done this once or twice tonight and just left it at that, I was startled when he jabbed two fingers straight into me.

"Bella you are so wet, just how turned on are you by all this?" he asked. As he started to thrust his fingers in and out of me he began whispering in my ear again "Could it be possible that you are into this just as much I am? He bit my neck, while, still thrusting his fingers then he added another, "Open your legs wider, I want everyone to see your juices running down your thighs when I'm finished with you"

I did as I was told again, and as I opened up he had me so turned on he was able to add a fourth finger.

"I fucking knew you would love this, I knew it, the possibilities are endless Bella, we are going to explore so much, you and me, we are going to bring each other such pleasure, you just need to open up to it" He said, all the time his fingers were rubbing inside of me and his thumb was flicking at my clit.

"I want to fuck you so bad Bella, I need to be inside you, can I, here now?" Edward asked, his breath was raspy and his breathing shallow.

I started to look up and take in what was happening round me and I noticed everything had changed. While the woman was still in the chair, the other woman was licking and sucking with everything she had. Her partner she came in with was still sucking her toes, but now the other man was face down in his lap and giving him a blow job to end all blowjobs.

"Don't take any notice of anyone else, it's just you and me, now can I fuck you or not Bella?" His voice had taken on an almost icy texture, and as I nodded in agreement he moved me forward to lean on the window and in full view of the room he pulled the tiny panties to one side. Before I could say anything I felt his cock pound into me over and over. I came with such a scream I was worried Rosalie would hear us, as I noticed the door was wide open into the corridor.

Edward pulled out and moved my panties back into place, I felt him tuck himself in and zip up his pants and then he pulled me back to rest against him. "Are you ok sweetheart? Was that ok? It wasn't too much was it?" I smiled to myself, my Edward was back.

"Let's go and grab a drink downstairs. I also need to clean up" I said as I grabbed his hand and walked into the corridor. I found the ladies room and told Edward to go downstairs saying I'd meet him there.

As I cleaned up best I could, and rearranged my dress I looked in the mirror. I expected to see little horns, and a devil on my shoulder, whispering in my ear that I was a whore, but actually what I saw was completely different. I saw a woman who was glowing with excitement, love, arousal and security. Whatever we had started all those months ago had now moved up a gear and I couldn't wait for what was coming next.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edlovesme I hope your husband wasn't too mad you woke him up

AG what can I say WOW


	21. The Club Part three EPOV

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Ok this chapter takes things a little further. If you are at the edge of your kink threshold maybe you should skip this chapter.

EPOV – let's hear from Edward.

Fucking hell, I couldn't believe what we had just done. I don't know what came over me. Being in the centre of all those people and not caring what they saw. All that sex. I just hoped I hadn't pushed Bella too far. Tonight was supposed to be about introducing her slowly to the idea of the club and to get her used to being around the people here, hoping she would see that everyone was just normal like us, but I had got far more carried away in the moment than I intended to. I needed to fuck her though, there, in front of those people. What had I set in motion?

...

I made my way downstairs and found Riley at the bar; he took one look at me and laughed out loud. "Well somebody got lucky tonight" he said as he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Riley, I can't believe what we have just done. I don't know what came over me. Being in that room, with those people, well strangers actually, and not caring what they saw. All that sex happening around us, in touching distance" was my response.

"Was she ok up there? I wanted to come up and have a look but Rosalie wouldn't let me, she said it might spook Bella to see a familiar face." Riley asked.

"It was amazing, she was amazing, one hundred times better than I have ever imagined. I can't begin to tell you how free I feel. Bella went along with everything I asked or told her to do, she never hesitated or anything. I feel like it's as though I've discovered me finally. Sorry I'm sounding like a right idiot aren't I?" I laughed as I watched Riley's face turn quite serious.

"Edward what you are feeling is totally natural .If you are honest with yourself you know that this yearning has been locked inside you for longer than either Bella or I have known you. You can't fight it any longer; you must embrace and explore it."

"While I agree with everything you are saying Riley, tonight was supposed to be about introducing Bella slowly to the idea of the club and to get her used to being around the people here. I was hoping that I could open her eyes and her mind to all the different experiences available. She needs to be able to see all of this and be able to accept that not everyone is happy and fulfilled with sex at home in bed with the lights off."

Riley reached in and gave me a man hug. "Edward while I understand everything you have just said, please do not tell Bella that, all she will hear is that you are unfulfilled with your sex life and believe me after what you have done tonight that is the last thing she needs to hear."

Over his shoulder I saw Bella coming down the stairs, she was glowing, her skin was luminous, and her cheeks had the blush on them I adored. As she walked up to me I took her into my arms and devoured her mouth.

"I love you Bella, with everything I am, thank you so much for tonight you have no idea how much it meant to me." I kissed her deeply again, exploring every part of her mouth and sucking on her tongue until I really needed to come up for air. I was in two minds as to whether I could have another grope of her boobs but I decided against it in case she had had enough for one night.

I was insatiable, this club made me feel like a teenager, all I wanted was to bend her over the bar and fuck her again but here wasn't the location to do so.

"Wow, what is with you and this sudden ability to be so open with your affection? Usually you will just hold my hand or give me a quick peck on the lips in public" Bella laughed.

"It's being here love. I feel free to express myself in the way I really want to, I know this is all new to you, it's new to me as well remember. Although I've designed these clubs doesn't mean I've ever been in one before when it's open."

I reached for another glass of champagne from the bar and passed one to Bella, I was in dire need of a drink as the adrenalin in my body started to dissipate. We sat quietly drinking and I wondered how to approach the rest of the night. Had Bella had enough? Did she want to go home? I really wasn't ready to leave yet but….

"Just ask Edward, whatever you are thinking about, just ask me" Bella said bringing me out of my own head.

"I was just wondering what you wanted to do now, do you want to go home or do you want to have a walk round and see what's happening in some of the other rooms? I tried to sound as casual as possible because I didn't want her to feel pressured.

"Edward I am not made of glass, if I want to go home I will tell you. You have known me long enough to know I am quite able to voice my needs and wants, but you on the other hand... well we seem to have to work on that don't we?" She replied, with more than a hint of sarcasm or anger but which I wasn't quite sure.

Not wanting to spoil the moment I took her answer to mean she was up for more, so I got off the bar stool and held my hand out to help her down.

"Shall we go to the roof? I'm dying to see if it works as well as I expected it to." I asked her and smiled as she nodded.

We made our way up the stairs and as we were a few steps away from the door, the sign on it suddenly jolted my memory, "Oh, we can't go out there, let's go and see something else" I said as I turned to go back down the stairs.

"What are you doing, why can't we go in the room? Bella asked trying to peer round me.

"Don't you remember Riley saying it was a clothes free room, if we go in there we will both have to strip off." I reminded her.

"Oh yes, he did didn't he" Bella had that look on her face, trying to work something out. I knew the moment she had come up with a solution.

"It's the first night and people are in and out all of the rooms, poke your head around the screen near the door and see if there is anyone up here." She was already pushing me through the door into the sunroom.

"Go on, have a look, see what's happening in there".

I walked around the privacy screen; anyone walking into the room was automatically guided to the right to the special area we had designed for people to get undressed in. From there if they followed the natural flow of the flooring it bought them into the room further away from the door and anyone walking in and out.

I had a quick look round and the place was totally empty. I quickly went back to Bella and as I opened the door she was waiting on the top step.

"Its empty up here Love, do you want to come in?" I asked, if she said yes I was going to get her naked as quickly as possible, just in case she changed her mind.

"Am I coming in for a quick look around while no one else is here, or am I coming in and staying for a while? Was the unexpected question she pushed back at me.

"Well seeing as there is no one else here, why don't we enjoy the facilities in private?" I replied and grabbed her, lifting her bridal style and taking her to the dressing room area.

"Get naked love I want to take you in the Jacuzzi" I told her.

"I'm not even going to try and decide what you mean with that comment" She said as she slipped out of her beautiful shoes and looked round to see where to put them, I opened one of the cabinets, that were really just posh lockers lkie the ones at the gym, and she placed her clutch and shoes in. Turning her back to me she unzipped the dress and pushed each tiny strap off her shoulders, the dress slithered to the floor, leaving her standing in just those little tiny panties.

She turned slowly and handed me her dress, I reached for a hanger out of the cabinet and placed it carefully on it. "Hand over the panties too love", I said, as she did I couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked," you are so beautiful, and I really don't tell you that enough."

Bella giggled, "You already got lucky tonight, Mr Cullen. I'm standing here naked so you really don't need to sweet talk me."

"Hey that is not sweet-talk Bella. It's true, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on and I am thankful every day that I married you." I kissed her and quickly got undressed myself.

As soon as we came from behind the screen Bella got self-conscious, I felt it instantly, so I grabbed her hand and walked us over to the Jacuzzi. We climbed in and as Bella went to sit opposite me I shook my head and grabbed her around the waist.

"Oh no beautiful lady, you're too far away over there". I lifted her and brought her onto my lap; she was now straddling and facing me with her back to the room. This way she could see me and behind me an amazing view of Seattle. It was about 2.00am and while Seattle was still alive in some places, the area where the club was, was quite industrial so everything around was closed and in darkness.

I stroked my hands up from her knees all the way up to her chest and back down again. She tried to look around to see if anyone had come into the room but I stopped her. "Only look at me Bella. Don't worry about anyone else. You've already seen tonight that no one cares what anyone else is doing. It's just about us and to reassure you, no one will try to join us without asking first and we will just tell them no." I didn't want to say anymore I wanted her to relax so I leaned forward and started to kiss her. As I kissed her softly all over her face, neck, and shoulders I finally felt her start to relax so I sucked on her ear lobes and finally I nibbled on that spot she loved me to bite, right at the bottom of her neck where it met her back. As I grazed my teeth along her neck I felt her shiver and I knew I finally had her full attention.

I brought my hands up to play with her nipples and I leant back away from her so I could watch her face as I tweaked and pulled her. I lowered my knees slightly so she was naturally leaning back. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back so her hair was in the water, she looked glorious. As I pulled harder on her nipples she let out a groan that went straight to my cock. I couldn't wait any longer, I reached forward and took one of her nipples into mouth and as she moaned again, I lifted her and positioned her above my now very hard cock. After a couple of attempts, I felt my tip slide just inside her so I brought her down hard. She screamed as the dual sensation of my cock filling her and my teeth biting down on her nipple swept over her.

I sucked her nipple to soothe it and then I released it so I could concentrate on fucking her. As I grasped her waist and moved her up and down a few times, my attention was caught by a couple who had obviously followed us into the room. They were naked and in the open shower that was a little further down from us. The man was on his knees with her legs over his shoulders as the glass wall of the sunroom supported her.

Bella still hadn't spotted them so I manoeuvred her off my cock and placed her on the edge of the Jacuzzi so her back was to them. I stood up and was at the just the right height for her to take me into her mouth. I placed my fingers on her chin and opened her mouth and without saying anything I pushed my cock all the way in. I knew she could take it; she loved the feeling of my cock stretching her mouth and pushing against the back of throat. She adjusted easily and was soon sucking me all the way down. I brought my hands up to tangle them in her hair and I gripped on tightly just as she loved. I looked over at the other couple and they had turned so that they were watching us. He was fucking her now from behind and she was in some sort of weird position that meant she must do yoga or some shit like that. The man smiled and nodded me before returning his attention to the woman in front of him.

Bella was obviously feeling incredibly horny, she was sucking me in deep and I noticed she had brought her hand up and she was fucking herself with her fingers. I pulled out of her mouth and took a step back, she looked at me with a questioning look on her face and as she started to ask me what was wrong, I stopped her., "Did I tell you you could touch yourself? I asked hoping she was up for a little role play.

She looked at me for a moment then her face broke out in a grin, "No you didn't I'm sorry" she said in a very girly voice which caused my cock to almost explode. Where had that come from? What was this place doing to us?

"Well if that is what you want I suggest you get on with it, I want to see you make yourself come little girl" I said hoping for the hundredth time tonight I hadn't gone too far.

Once again she shocked the hell out of me, "OK Daddy "she said and plunged two fingers straight into her pussy and moved her thumb to stroke her clit.

It was a glorious spectacle; I leaned over and opened her legs even wider and then sat on the other side of the Jacuzzi facing her. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back and she was working her pussy for all she was worth. As her moans grew she bought her other hand up and started to pull really strongly on her nipple. I was in ecstasy, she was so lost in what she was experiencing,and once again she hadn't given any thought to what was happening around her. As I watched I badly wanted to stroke myself but I knew if I did I would come instantly, While I'd only come once so far tonight, I'd been permanently hard since before we left the hotel.

The couple in the shower finished and made their way over to the Jacuzzi, for a split second I wondered what to do. Looking at Bella I could tell she was only a couple of minutes away from finishing and I really wanted my mouth on her pussy when she did. Knowing that would keep her attention on me so I didn't stop the couple climbing in. They sat to the right of me, between the two of us. The woman crawled on the man's lap and both of them turned to watch Bella. She was still oblivious to anyone joining us so as I noticed her start to shake with the beginnings of her orgasm I got up and went and knelt on the seat in front of her. I pushed her hand out of the way and pushed my tongue in as far as it would go. Her hands came up to grab my hair and I knew I had about 30 seconds before she opened her eyes. I licked and sucked and nibbled with all my might, and as her juices spilled into my mouth she screamed and bucked against me. I was expecting this so I wrapped my hands around her thighs. I held her in place, and as she rode out her orgasm I kept going hoping to trigger another one straight after and just as she finished I felt her inside start to flutter, she came again and again. She was so responsive tonight. I only stopped licking her because I needed to come myself. The pain of trying to hold it off any longer was becoming unbearable; my balls were almost ready to explode. I stood up quickly, grab hold of her head and pushed my cock back into her mouth. As I rocked backwards and forwards, sliding in and out of throat, I knew the instant she realised we weren't alone. Her eyes widened and looked pleadingly at me. I stopped moving, leaving my cock in her mouth and quietly spoke to her.

"I told you, no one will touch you, without permission, no one cares what we are doing and this is just about you and me. Now do you want to stop? Just have to nod if you do" I tried to stay still and calm, my cock was throbbing with the need to come but I wasn't going to move until she told me I could. She tried to move her head to the side, but I stopped her. "Bella it's just you and me, forget about anyone else. Do you want to stop?" I asked again.

She shook her head, and I let out a huge breath I didn't realise I'd been holding, I wanted her to know everything was ok so I went back to what she had said earlier, "Daddy is so proud of you sweetheart, now he's going to come down your throat and all over your beautiful lips so he can share it, is that ok?"

Her eyes glazed over and she nodded like a small child would, obviously forgetting she had my cock still in her mouth. I slipped out and scraped along her teeth, I gasped with the sensation and she quickly grabbed hold of me, "Sorry Daddy, I'll be a good girl" she said as she sucked me straight back in. I lost it then, I fucked her face, no thought for what was happening round me, I fucked her face hard and fast and as promised I came down her throat and then pulled out so the last few spurts went all over her lips and tongue. I bent down and kissed her with everything I had, not wanting to miss any of my cum, I licked her lips and kissed her until we both needed to come up for air.

As I lifted her off the side of the Jacuzzi, I sat us both down under the warm water. She curled up in my lap and I stroked her hair.

"Are you ok? "I whispered almost afraid to ask.

She nodded yes but didn't look at me. "Now is not the time to be embarrassed sweetheart, please talk to me". I lifted her face so I could see her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

As I was about to speak the woman across from us started to moan and curse, we turned to look at her but all we could see was the man's ass as he quite obviously fucked her over the edge of the Jacuzzi.

"Can we get out?" Bella asked, I nodded and lifted her off my lap and helped her step out.

"Do you want to sit and cuddle or do you want to get dressed?" I asked her.

"Can we get dressed please? I'm ready to go back to the hotel now." She replied.

My heart sank, I'd gone too far, I shouldn't have let that couple get so close.

I found the towels and we quickly got dressed, Bella spent a few minutes trying to sort out her hair, but in the end she fastened it up in the pony tail I was used to seeing on her.

We went down stairs said goodnight to Riley and left the club, we were back in our hotel room within about 40 minutes of getting out of the Jacuzzi. In all that time Bella hadn't said one word.

As she came out of the bathroom her hair washed, make up and underwear all gone, she looked about nineteen again. She slipped under the bedcovers and within five minutes she was sound asleep.

Me, I tossed and turned all night. All I could think was that no matter how amazing, wonderful, exhilarating and whatever other word I wanted to try and describe one of the best nights of my life, it definitely wasn't worth ruining my marriage over.

Tracy- thank you for being my sounding board.

Donna - thank you for what you did. I never expected an audience; you have just opened it up to a much wider one.

Alison – Amazing as ever. Thank you and enjoy your holiday, you deserve it.


	22. The Morning After

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

This chapter is safe to read at work, nearly !

BPOV -We start this chapter the next morning with our couple still in bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When I awoke the sun was streaming through the windows of our suite. I turned to look at Edward and thankfully he was still asleep. His brow was scrunched up and he had a frown on his face, even in his sleep he was probably disgusted with me.

I shook my head to try and clear the thought away; I quietly and quickly slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door so as not to awaken Edward, I opened up the faucets and let the tub fill, while I attended to my morning routine. Slipping into the hot water I couldn't believe how much my body ached. Between the aptly named killer heels, the stress from the evening in general and the pounding my throat, nipples and pussy took I felt like I'd been run over by a train.

Once again I tried to push the thoughts of last night away, but as soon as I hit the button on the side of the tub and activated the jets it all came flooding back again. As the jets pummelled by body I relived every glorious moment. The freedom of being naked, the amazing sensation of the Jacuzzi on my body as we kissed and Edward mauled my nipples. I groaned as I remembered him telling me to touch myself and the way I had just gone with it.

There arose my problem. Where on earth had the little girl voice come from and how could I have been so turned on calling my husband' Daddy?' As I slipped below the waterline to wet my hair, the hot water worked hard to cleanse my mind but all I could hear was me saying "Sorry Daddy, I'll be a good girl". I groaned again and as my face broke through the surface of the water I realised that I had no problem with anything else we did last night, but I was seriously disturbed by that.

I had thoroughly enjoyed everything that happened both in the ante room and the sunroom. The exhibitionism and the closeness of other people to us as we fucked really was incredible. I trusted Edward implicitly when he told me no one would touch me without permission so I had really nothing to worry about.

If I was honest with myself I was now very glad we were members. A few days ago I would have said we would never have used the membership, but now... well as long as I could fix the mess I'd made with Edward I could see us being quite active members. It was obvious that he was into this in a big way, who knew, my husband had obviously been keeping a very big secret from me all these years. I'd never had any indication of his fantasies.

As I finished in the tub, I did everything possible to delay going back into the bedroom, I really didn't want to face him yet. I slipped back in and luckily he was still fast asleep. I threw on a pair of jeans, a sweater and my chucks, no heels today and I quietly slipped out of the suite into the hallway. As the elevator door opened at reception the first person I saw was Riley.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you this morning?" he said as he walked towards me to give me a hug.

As soon as his arms went around me I burst into tears and not just a few tears running down my cheeks, but great big fat drops accompanied by sniffles, snot and deep breaths.

Riley just stood there for a few seconds then he swung into action. "Wow, what the hell, what's wrong Bella?" He asked as he swept me out of the main doors and out onto the sidewalk. I followed him without question trying to get myself under control. A few minutes later he led us into this little café I had never been in before.

"Riley did you forget something?" asked a man's voice as Riley gestures for me to sit in a booth at the back.

"No Demetri, I just think my friend here needs one of your amazing pastries and a very strong cup of coffee please" Riley said as he sat down in the booth across from me.

I got my tears finally under control and as soon as the coffee arrived I picked it up to drink, strong was right, this stuff would probably stick to my ribs.

"Ok now tell me what has caused all this" Riley finished whatever text he was sending and put his phone down on the table looking me in the eyes.

"Oh Riley what have I done, we had such an amazing night last night, then I had to go and… well let's just say I said something that…. I don't know where it came from but….. I don't know how Edward will react, I think he will be disgusted….How can that be normal?"

"Stop Bella, stop. Whatever happened last night between the two of you - was it consensual?" I nodded it most certainly was.

"Did you enjoy it" I nodded again.

"Do you feel any different about Edward when you think about what he asked you to do last night and anything he said?" I shook my head this time.

"Well thinking back, other than having people around you, did you do anything last night you hadn't done before and by that I mean sexually?" Now I blushed, we were sat in a café, I really didn't want to talk about my sex life, but.

"No we didn't" I admitted.

"Bella I don't know what has freaked you out, but all you did last night was swap your bedroom for the club. OK, there were other people around, but I bet you have had a grope on a crowded dance floor before, am I right? I nodded again, damn this man was good.

"Sex is sex Bella, between two, three, four or a dozen people. What you have to remember is there are all different kinds. The easiest way for me to describe it is like this. A couch can be a plain one piece, or it can be sectional or it can have a return on it or it can recline, no matter what it's still a couch. You just pick what you want at the time and when you wear it out, outgrow it, or even get bored of it you change it and get another" "Do you see what I'm saying?"

Strangely I sort of understood his analogy. "That being said tell me that Edward hasn't been an ass and said something or done something to upset you, otherwise I may be forced to kick him repeatedly".

I smiled at him "No this one is all on me, he doesn't even know I left the room, he was asleep".

"Well go and wash you face, I'll get some more coffee and I'll let him know where you are" Riley took charge and I went to sort myself out.

As I sat back down to a fresh cup I decided to just tell him what was running round my brain, "Something happened last night that shocked me, it was something that I had never even thought about before but happened so naturally, I just don't know…" Well I nearly told him, damn even talking about it was hard.

"Bella you were in a very new but protected environment last night. You were with someone you love and trust implicitly and you were doing things you'd never dreamed of doing before. Don't you think that you just might have let go of all your inhibitions and been the true you?"

That statement really shocked me, was this me? Was it was something I had buried deep inside me or was I taking a silly role play episode and just blowing it out of all proportion?

"Maybe I'm just blowing it out of proportion and it was a heat of the moment thing" I looked at Riley but the look on his face told me he obviously didn't believe me.

"Bella if you think that, really think that, why are you sat here with me upset and not cuddled up in bed with your husband?" Riley pointed out.

"I could ask you the same question, why are you here with Riley instead of in bed with me?" Edward asked as he walked up to us.

I looked around and we were the only people in the café, even Demetri seemed to be missing at this point.

"Well I think it's time for me to leave you to it, I have a plane to catch" Riley said as he leant forward and gave me a kiss on my cheek. He quietly whispered in my ear, "Talk to him Bella, there is nothing the two of you can't sort out together"

As Riley left the café Edward sat down at the table and looked round for someone to get him a drink, but seeing we were still alone he got up and went round the counter to grab a bottle of water.

Sitting back down at the table he took both my hands in his; he looked me straight in the eyes and absolutely stunned me with his question.

"Bella, have I ruined everything, are you disgusted with me?"

I was so stunned that he felt like that I was unable to answer him. I looked at him and watched as the expression on his face changed from uncertainty to worry and finally settled on panic.

"If I have ruined everything, I promise to make it up to you, I will spend the rest of my life trying to put this right, please Bella tell me we can get through this and sort everything out"

"Stop Edward, just stop" I couldn't let him go on, this wasn't about him, it was me that was struggling.

"Before you go any further listen to me please, you have not ruined anything; you have nothing to be worried or disgusted about and believe me you have nothing to make up for." "Last night was amazing, it was one of the best experiences I've ever had." I told him honestly.

"So what happened then, one minute you were having an amazing orgasm, one of the strongest I think you have had, the next minute you want to go back to the hotel. You didn't utter a word all the way back to and then you just went to sleep. No cuddles, no kisses not even a good night, nothing" Edward asked.

"To be honest I don't really remember much after getting out of the Jacuzzi, my mind was fixed on what happened in there and I have been wrestling with it ever since. I really thought you would be disgusted with me and I would be the one looking for forgiveness his morning. I came out this morning to get us breakfast and coffee, and to try and clear my head. I bumped into Riley in the lobby and he bought me here to make sure I was ok". I tried to explain but I didn't see to actually be getting anywhere.

"Why would I be disgusted with you, what happened in the Jacuzzi that freaked you out so much?" Edward asked as he sipped on his water.

I was dying for a top up of my coffee, but Demetri was still absent, "shall we go and find a Starbucks or something?" I asked.

"No, we have complete privacy, something we'd struggle to find unless we went back to the hotel room. We are staying here." Edward got up and went round the counter again and brought the coffee pot back with him this time.

"So tell me, what happened in the Jacuzzi that has you so freaked out?" Edward asked again.

I sat and tried to decide how to answer him, I had been so adamant that he be honest with me, yet here I was trying to decide whether I should tell my husband the truth or not. Deciding I couldn't be a hypocrite I tried to work out the best way to tell him.

"Everything that happened last night in the ante room was amazing, I loved you taking charge and telling me what to do, watching those people in the mirror room was incredible but for me the real high came from being so close to those other people. I looked round and everyone was having some form of sex purely for their own pleasure. You were pounding into me while they watched us and it just added to their pleasure. We were part of their act without even being touched. I'm just spilling words out here, am I even making sense? I don't know, everything is so new and different, and it's something I've never experienced before. I expected last night to feel the same as our night with Riley and Garrett, but it was so so different." I took a deep breath and continued.

"When we went up to sunroom I was glad at first that the room was empty, I loved that we could be naked and just be together. You totally took over again, which by the way I loved, and I felt free to do what just came naturally. When I started to touch myself while I was sucking you I felt like I wanted an audience"

"You had one" Edward said interrupting me," The other couple were in the shower and watching us at the same time. They were actually in the Jacuzzi quite a while before you noticed them."

"I didn't realise that, I wasn't even aware of they were there until I had you in my mouth again." I told him honestly, apparently I'd put on quite a show for Edward and the other couple.

I took another deep breath and another large gulp of coffee. I knew I was stalling, so did Edward.

"Come on love talk to me, nothing is so bad we can't sort it". Edward was being so patient with me I couldn't help but lean across the table and kiss him.

"Do you remember what you said to me when you realised I was touching myself "I asked him.

He looked at me blankly, obviously searching his recollection to see what he'd said. I saw recognition settle on his face as he looked at me.

"I said something along the lines of, I didn't tell you you could or something like that didn't I?" he asked.

Nodding I tried to prompt him to go on, but the blank look was back.

"And what did I reply "I asked trying once again to prompt him.

"You said that I hadn't and I think you apologised." I could tell he was getting frustrated trying to sift through the conversation as he remembered it. I could tell the minute he hit on it. The reason I was in turmoil.

"Bella, is this all about you calling me Daddy?" Edward asked

I couldn't answer and for some reason my eyes started to fill again. I didn't want to cry, I just didn't seem to be able to help it.

"Oh sweetheart, come here" he gestured to his lap, and like the good little girl I seemed to be turning into; I crawled up there and threw my arms round his neck.

"First, I never gave it a thought, as far as I was concerned it was just a spur of the moment role play scene" he said

"Secondly, after everything we did last night I'd thought we'd established that together we can face and try anything we want to so long as we are both comfortable with it. I told you what I wanted to do to you and trusted you to stop me if things went too far"

"Thirdly as I told you last night, several times, this is just about us, what we want to do and experience together."

He hugged me tight as I sat on his lap.

"Talk to me Bella, what has spooked you so much?" He tried again.

"I loved it Edward, I can't believe how much, calling you Daddy, the girly voice, saying sorry for being a bad girl, all of it. Even now sitting here on your lap, I want you to stroke my hair and tell me daddy will take care of everything. It's just wrong". I buried my face in his chest as the tears started again.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay. Nothing you have just said is wrong or disgusts me, if it's possible I love you even more for being honest with me. Now I know how you feel we can try some different things. We can do some research and I sure we'll be able to find someone in the club we can talk to if we want to, if not Riley is bound to know someone, please don't cry." That was just what I needed to hear and made me feel instantly calmer.

"What do you say we go and get you cleaned up, have some breakfast and enjoy our day as tourists as we planned? I'm sure Demetri would like his café back as well" Edward laughed.

I looked round and realised we were still the only ones in the café. "He's a friend of Riley's and a member of the club; Riley asked him to give us some privacy" Edward explained.

As I got off his lap and went into the restroom to try and tidy myself up, I heard Edward shouting for Demetri. I did the best I could and went back into the café, Edward and Demetri were chatting and as I approached I heard Demetri say "I'll find out for you and let you know".

They stopped talking as I got close and Edward turned towards me, "You ready to go sweetheart?"

I nodded and turned to Demetri, "Thank you so much for your patience this morning, I hope we haven't cost you too much money".

"Don't worry about it, an hour or so to help out friends won't kill me." He said, as he unlocked the door and let us out.

Edward grabbed my hand and we started out back towards the hotel.

"Should we go straight out and find somewhere to eat, or do you want to freshen up first?" Edward asked.

"Let's go and get cleaned up and then we'll be tourists for the day." I agreed.

"OK, shower and then tourists, sounds good to me".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edlovesme – i hope this is all you imagined.

AG – Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I know how busy you are.


	23. The Outtake EPOV

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

AG is away on holiday at the moment giving me time to get some chapters ready for you. While she is drinking cocktails and sampling cultural delights I thought I would share a little something I wrote from Edwards POV. This is his take on the first half of opening night at the club.

All that means is that while Edlovesme and I have read this and love it, AG hasn't been able to polish it and actually make it make sense. I'm sure she will put any major problems right later.

EPOV

I really can't stand Tanya, I put up with her because she is Bella's Agent but that is it, I try to avoid her at all costs. As I stand here listening to her call all these people perverts and deviants, I wonder what she would think of me if she had any idea of the thoughts going through my mind at the moment.

I kept half an ear on the conversation, mainly to make sure Bella didn't need me to step in as Tanya started to make cryptic comments about the book and our sex life.

Bella dealt with her just like she always does, shutting here down and threatening to leave her if she didn't behave. As Riley came over to speak to us Tanya became the charmingly false woman we both knew. She had picked the wrong guy to try and charm, Riley saw through her instantly and he was also aware of all the problems she'd given Bella about the book tour. He didn't even pay her any attention, he just politely reminded her she couldn't stay for the after party and basically told her to leave.

My attention drifted again as I thought about the medical room, that table was everything I had pictured. It even had the stirrups and the restraints. My poor cock had been rock solid since Bella had put that damn dress on, it was so short and I knew all she had on under it was a tiny pair of panties. I managed to keep myself under control so far, I'd had a couple of gropes and a swipe of her pussy juices to keep me going, but since I'd been upstairs I was really ready to come.

I tapped back into the conversation to hear Tanya asking if we were walking out to get the car because she was frightened of all the perverts and deviants, Bella looked at me unsure what to say so I used the excuse of being guests of Riley, to get rid of her I offered to walk her to the car. Again she made some comment about the number of perverts about and who knows what could happen to her.

"You should be so lucky" I mumbled as I walked her out. As we went through the public bar to collect her coat, Felix was in the lobby and I tried to hand her over to him but unfortunately he was needed on the door so I was forced to accompany her down the block to her car. She slipped her arm through mine and grabbed hold of my upper arm "So Edward are you and Bella into this life style, if you have an open marriage I'm sure we can come to some agreement that suits us all."

I took hold of her arm and removed it from mine, "Tanya as Bella explained, we are here as guests of Riley, that's all" "Did you really just proposition me when you work for my wife?" I didn't know whether to be angry or flattered.

"Oh get over it, I had to ask, seeing you here and the book and everything, it doesn't seem to far a leap to think you might be into all this deranged behaviour" Tanya huffed.

"Deranged behaviour that not a minute ago you were offering to sort some of arrangement out for" I reminded her.

"What you and Bella get up to is no concern of mine" she replied," but if you, and with that I mean just you, are looking for another partner to some fun with, well you know where I am".

Luckily at this point we had reached her car, once she was safely inside she blew me a kiss, waved and pulled away from the kerb.

I was stunned; I stood watching her car drive off into the distance for a few seconds before I remembered I'd left Bella alone in the club. As I started back to the club it crossed my mind that while we had worried about trusting Riley and Garrett with our identity in the book, it was far more likely that Tanya would at some point let it slip.

I passed Felix as I went back into the club and muttered to him "Thanks for nothing" he burst out laughing but quickly smothered it as I looked round at him. "Have a good evening Mr Cullen" he replied.

As I made my way back into the members lounge it was obvious only the members were left. The bar area was full and as I made my way over I could see Bella was still with Garrett and they were talking to another man. Just as I got to her she started choking on her drink. I tried to see if she was ok but the man they were talking to turned and addressed me.

"Ahh I gather you are her husband, my name is Aro Voltaire, I have just asked your wife to play later but she doesn't seem to have made her mind up yet, I suppose I should really have asked you." He continued." I will be going to book the dungeon shortly so let me know if I need an extra couple of hours"

With that he walked off "What the hell was that", I asked.

Garrett started to explain who the guy was just as Riley started to make the welcome speech. He informed everyone all the non-members had left and basically gave the green light for the fun part of the evening to begin. As the cheers and applause died down, people around us started to get ready to play. Clothes came off, bags of who knows what were being fetched from the cloakroom and the atmosphere suddenly was charged with sex, lust, arousal and urgency. My poor cock was rock solid again as I watched people start to drift upstairs.

I couldn't hold it back much longer; I really needed to tell Bella why I had brought her here. She needed to know how many hours I'd sat talking to Riley and Garrett over the past year about how to introduce her to some of the rooms here. It's funny that with all the speeches I'd had prepared, it was being too drunk to hold the words back that had started all this. Seeing her here in this beautiful building I'd lovingly brought back to life, was in some way really hard, I was so close to what I wanted for us, but if she wasn't receptive I could be so close to losing her and it wasn't worth any risk.

We went to sit at the bar because Bella was complaining about her feet hurting, in those sexy heels I wasn't surprised so as we sat she passed me a glass of champagne and started to feed me canapés.

As I licked her fingers, chewed whatever it was she given me I couldn't help but think about how relaxed she was surrounded by all this. We were in an area that could be in any members only club around the world, but just one floor above us all sorts of things were now happening.

Bella passed me another glass of champagne and finally asked the question she had been thinking about ever since we were up in the fantasy rooms. I knew it had been bubbling around in her head, "Are you ready to tell me what happened in the rooms upstairs?"

A thousand different thoughts and explanations shot around my brain , the main ones being concern , how would she take it and then resignation, I needed to finally tell her everything I had been bottling up inside me since I was about 15 years old. I had to try and find a way to make her understand that I wasn't just playing at this; it was a need that now it had been set free, was roaring almost out of control. I tried to say something but somewhere along the way I had regressed back into my old 15 year old self.

"Hear me out ok, erm... Let me tell you everything before you make any judgements or decisions and remember most of all I Love you... erm and erm and all this is only with you ok, sort of"

This was it I had to tell her, and then it hit me, I could do this in stages, almost break her in gently until she was comfortable with everything we could experience. Now I had finally admitted to myself what I wanted, no needed, I was way past what I thought was my ultimate experience. Yes I wanted her on the medical table surrounded by all those men, who could look but not touch, but that had now morphed into so much more.

As I started to explain about the mirror room and what I wanted, I could see her nipples hardening, she was also fidgeting in her seat, so I knew she was turned on. The dress was so tight across her chest, when the crystal fringe parted, I could make out the full shape of both her nipples. I couldn't help but reach out and palm her luscious boob. I needed to touch her and feel her, and all the time I was telling her about what being in that mirror room would do for me, why I wanted to take her in there and what I wanted to do to her.

I was sat in the middle of a busy bar groping my wife, one hand tweaking her nipple and one palming her full boob. I knew I had finished talking but I couldn't seem to let go of her boobs, it was such a freeing feeling knowing I could just touch her, where and how I wanted and nobody round us would even bat an eyelid.

I only became aware Bella was speaking to me when she placed her hands over mine and took them off her boobs. What she said next shocked me to the core.

"Shall we go upstairs and see what's happening in the rooms, we can just be voyeurs tonight before we become exhibitionists"

I couldn't believe what she was saying; had she just given the green light to us entering this world. The relief was instantaneous, I felt so much better, and it looked like I had totally underestimated my Bella as always. She grabbed my hand and we made our way upstairs to the lobby.

Rosalie was waiting at her desk and as she welcomed us, Bella took charge and asked about what was happening on the floor. She was amazing, I stared at her as she calmly discussed what was happening in the rooms and what we wanted. I loved this woman so much, how had I got so lucky. I gave my poor cock a squeeze and tried to adjust it. Thank goodness these trousers had plenty of room in them; I'd been hard for hours. I really needed a release and soon. That thought caused my cock to stiffen again and I wondered if I should just go the bathroom and sort it out. Then I thought about where I was and an idea of Bella sorting it out for me started to form in my head.

Bella grabbed my hand and led us to the mirror room, we found the door to the ante room just as Rosalie described and Bella stepped in and stopped right in the doorway, for a split second I thought she had changed her mind and I was just about to put my arms round her to reassure her when she took a few more steps into the room.

The set up was just as I remembered from all the interior designers' drawings and photographs. The chairs were all set as I expected, even the very expensive but fake potted plants were all there. After a quick look at Bella to check she was ok I took another look around the room and then into the mirror room. I couldn't believe how the mirror room worked, the different angles around the room where everything I expected. I couldn't wait to get Bella in there; she would look amazing draped over that sofa as I fucked her mouth. I needed to ask Riley if they had one of those special sex chairs, I'd always fancied trying one. My cock screamed again and I stepped forward and put my arms around Bella so I could rub against her, I desperately needed some friction.

As she rubbed against me I finally took my eyes off the threesome in the mirror. As I gazed around the room I noticed the middle aged guy sat in one of the chairs, watching the action. He looked like a Wall Street trader, all sharp suits and neat haircut, the difference was he had his trousers wide open and a small towel placed over his lap, as he stared at the action; he was stroking his cock in time with the guy who was buried in the woman's ass.

Looking round I saw the other couple in the room. She was being fucked from behind as her and her partner also watched the action in the room. This was so hot, it was everything I imagined it would be and I really couldn't wait until we were in that room and people were fucking in this room watching us. I was getting uncomfortable again and I was just contemplating sitting down with Bella in my lap when the door opened again.

This couple were another level entirely, after spreading his partners legs wide open over the arms of the chairs, he lifted her barely there dress and put her bare shaved pussy on display to the room. The look of pride and love on his face was only matched by the look of total devotion and love on the woman's face. I couldn't take my eyes off them, not because of how she was arranged, but because of the looks on their faces. Bella nudged me and I snapped out of my stare just in time to see him gesture to me and then to his partners pussy. I understood what he was offering me but I really wasn't interested "Thank you for the offer but no thanks, we don't share" was the politest way I could think to turn him down. I really wasn't interested in being with anyone else, but the thought of one day seeing Bella down on her knees licking another woman, was too much for my poor cock and I felt the precum coat the inside of my boxers.

As I got control of myself, I looked back at the woman in the chair and I was amazed that she had the couple from the back of the room on their knees in front of her. They were giving her a real going over as her partner sucked on her foot.

I was just going to ask Bella if she was ok when she started to rub her thighs together trying to get some relief, when that didn't work she swayed her weight from side to side and opened her legs. The smell of her arousal hit me smack in the face. As I took a huge breath in through my nose all I could smell was sex, Bella's familiar scent was mixed in with everyone else in the room. I had to let go of her and step back, I didn't trust myself at that moment to stay near her.

She was enthralled by what was going on around her. She couldn't take her eyes off what was happening in both rooms. She was so wrapped up in everything she hadn't even realised I'd moved away from her. To see her so turned on and at ease in this environment was probably the most amazing feeling I'd ever had. She was glowing and as I leaned against the back wall everything that was going on disappeared as I watched Bella.

When she finally realised I was no longer behind her she turned to look for me, I gestured for her to come to me and she turned and walked towards me. As she reached me I pulled her back against me and shoved my weeping cock against her.

," Are you ready to play." I whispered in her ear, she didn't hesitate; she just nodded and stood waiting for my next instruction. I didn't know what to do first, I pushed my knee between her legs so I could create some room and get to her pussy. This caused her dress to rise so I helped it by pushing it up slightly. As I did this I realised it would expose her totally to the room and while I would have loved that I wasn't sure she was ready for it. I moved her hands and her purse in front of her pussy so even if the dress did come all the way up she could cover herself if she needed to.

I was so far gone now I just wanted to be inside her, I brought my fingers up the inside of her thigh and was stunned to feel just how wet she was. Her juices were actually coating the skin on her thighs.

"Don't move" I told her as I just swept up her thigh and went straight into her pussy, sinking two fingers in straight up to my knuckles. She was hot, slick, tight and dripping. I couldn't believe her reaction, as I pumped in and out of her, she never moved "Bella you are so wet, just how turned on are you by all this?" I asked, she couldn't answer, I could see from the look on her face just how lost in her nearing orgasm she was. I pushed my luck and asked her another question "Could it be possible that you are into this just as much I am?

Fucking hell I am so far past where I thought we would be tonight I can hardly believe it. Tonight was supposed to be about introducing her slowly to the idea of the club and to get her used to being around the people here, hoping she would see that everyone was just normal like us.

As she groaned I added a third finger easily, I had gotten four into her before but she had said it was uncomfortable and we had not really tried again. With how wet and relaxed she was now there was no way I wasn't going to try. I know how much she loves all this so I go all out, we'll deal with the consequences later.

"Open your legs wider, I want everyone to see your juices running down your thighs when I'm finished with you" I tell her and as I expected she did exactly as I asked. As she opened her legs as far as her dress would allow I was able to get at her pussy much easier. The fourth finger went in without any problem

"I fucking knew you would love this, I knew it, the possibilities are endless Bella, we are going to explore so much, you and me, we are going to bring each other such pleasure, you just need to open up to it"

I continued moving my fingers inside her, I was rubbing her inside walls, stroking her clit with my thumb and rubbing her pussy lips with my fingers each time I came out of her.

My cock was really screaming now, I needed to either be in her pussy or her mouth, I was trying to decide which would be easier for her , would she get on her knees in here in front of everyone and did I want her too. Deciding that I didn't want that I told him what I wanted.

"I want to fuck you so bad Bella, I need to be inside you, can I, here now, can I"

Instead of answering me she started to look around the room, afraid I would lose her attention I knew I had to keep her fixed on us not everyone else in here.

"Don't take any notice of anyone else, it's just you and me, now can I fuck you or not Bella? I made sure my voice was stern so she could focus on it and as soon she nodded I took my hand away from her pussy and pushed her the dozen or so steps forward so she was leaning on the window. I ran my hand up her thigh to give her time to realise what was going to happen and she opened her legs wider so I could step in between them. She didn't even realise when I pushed her dress up , exposing her from the waist down, I moved her tiny panties to one side, and as my finger stroked up and down her ass I undid my trousers , and pushed down my boxers. I pushed into her and I had to stay still to make sure I didn't fuck this up by coming far too early. As I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I started to pound into her, I opened my eyes and the well-dressed man who had been sitting on his own earlier had moved from his chair and was stood next to me.

"You are a very lucky man," was all he said as he left the room, leaving the door wide open. Anyone walking past would be able to see us and that spurned me on even more.

Bella came with such a scream; I actually felt it in my balls. Her orgasm went on for ages and between the clenching of her inner walls and the smell of her juices all around me, I finally let go. I had been holding it for so long it was actually painful when I came. I came and came, each spurt a little less painful than the one before.

I pulled out of her, and as I put her panties back in place and smoothed down her dress I also tucked myself away. I reached for her and pulled her back against my chest. I was needy now; I needed to know I hadn't gone too far and that she was ok with everything we'd done.

Bella took my hand and suggested we go back down to the bar and have a drink. Just as we got back to the lobby area Bella stopped and said she really needed a restroom so she could clean. The caveman in me wanted her to smell of me all night but I knew that really wasn't fair.

I made my way downstairs and found Riley at the bar; he took one look at me and laughed out loud. "Well somebody got lucky tonight" he said as he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Was she ok up there , I wanted to come up and have a look but Rosalie wouldn't let me, she said it might spook Bella to see a face she knew, while everything was happening around her." Riley added.

"It was amazing, one hundred times better than I have ever imagined. I can't begin to tell you how free I feel. It's as though I discovered me finally, sorry I'm sounding like a right idiot" I laughed as I watched Riley's face turn quite serious.

"Edward you are spot on. You really have freed yourself, you know that this yearning has been locked inside you for longer than either Bella or I have known you. You can't fight it any longer so embrace it."

He reached in and gave me a man hug, over his shoulder I saw Bella coming down the stairs, she was glowing, her skin was luminous, and her cheeks had a blush on them I adored. As she walked up to me I took her into my arms and devoured her mouth.

"I love you Bella, with everything I am, thank you so much for tonight you have no idea how much it meant to me." I kissed her again until I really needed to come up for air."

"It's been an amazing night Edward, lets enjoy the rest of it and later we will talk about what all this means." Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

We were going to be fine.


	24. Alice Part One

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Before we get on with the story can I just say thank you so much for the support I've received from you all. I never expected this to get read, never mind have over 100 reviews.

BPOV – This takes place a couple of weeks after their weekend in the city.

I'd been thinking a lot about our conversation in the café and about how we would do some research together into it… but that was just it, what was it we were supposed to be researching? What did I type into Google?

Edward was absolutely up against it at work and with some site visits coming up I knew we wouldn't have much spare time together this week or next. He was even going to travel out of state for the first time in ages in a few days, so I was definitely going to have to start the research by myself.

I knew I'd been really turned on with the whole girly thing, and calling him Daddy. I'd loved him telling me what to do and performing for him; that was really how I saw my performance in the Jacuzzi, a show for my Daddy. This was so strange and I still had no idea where it had come from and what it actually meant. Our talk after my meltdown with Riley had been short and we hadn't really had the time to go into any detail. After that we'd gone straight out and had a really fun day in Seattle being tourists. It was what I needed, light and fun, just being us without any mention of earlier and the previous night's activities. We had agreed however that as soon as Edward had time to take a breath we would sit and talk, do some research and plan our next visit to the club. I was hoping we would get another visit in quite soon but I really wasn't sure looking at his calendar.

I was trying to decide what to actually put into Google, but even that seemed really difficult. I just didn't know where to start. After half an hour I still hadn't managed to type anything into the search bar so when all else fails I did what I always did, I started shopping, that I could do!

I'd been thinking about our wedding anniversary, it was two months away and I wanted to surprise him with something amazing. I already knew I wanted to spend the weekend in the city with at least one night in the club. I was even thinking I might book the mirror room as he'd already been pretty open about what he wanted to do to me in there so arranging it would be easy enough.

I needed something amazing to wear for him, this time though I wasn't going for just sexy expensive lingerie, and I wanted to have a look at what was available on the internet for the fetish scene. While I wasn't looking for Bondage and Rubber, I was sure I could wade through that stuff to find something that helped achieve the look I wanted.

Trying to decide on what to type in the search bar was another hard decision. I really didn't want trashy red silk, scratchy black net and zips or buckles and I was certain I didn't want leather look. In the end I settled on typing,' exclusive designer fetish wear and lingerie'.

As the website addresses appeared on the page, I was stunned to see a web address that I recognised. I clicked on the address bar and sure enough up popped the website for my favourite lingerie boutique Velvet and lace. The confusing thing was there was nothing on the website I recognised. To make sure that what I was seeing was correct I shut down the page and tried again this time asking for lingerie boutiques in the area. I selected the website and checked the details, the phone numbers were different, but the address was the same. It made sense now why Alice had the separate room at the back, she once told me it was for special customers who wanted privacy and bespoke lingerie, also my corset was from her special collection, I think she called it.

I went back to the first website and jotted down the phone number, I called the number, still not quite sure what I was going to say.

"Mistress Alice speaking, how may I help?" that I wasn't expecting.

"Erm, oh erm hi, its Bella Cullen here, can I make an appointment to come in and see you please?" I finally managed to say.

"Bella, hi, why are you ringing on this line, not the shop line?" asked Alice, her voice sounded strange, almost breathless.

"I'm calling the number on the website I'm looking at, you know for specialist lingerie" It was the best answer I could get out, I was really struggling and glad I hadn't just gone to the boutique and asked to her face.

"OK, well as you may have realised this line is for a different set of clients I have, am I right in presuming you are not shopping this time for just some of my normal lingerie" She asked.

"No, I'm not and yes I'd like to come and talk to you about something a little different, but I can tell you now I have no idea what I'm looking for". No change there then I thought. Alice, as efficient as ever replied with " I have an opening tomorrow evening at 6.00pm. Most of my special commissions are actually out of normal shop hours, is that ok?"

"Alice that's great and I'll see you at six...erm, if the shop is closed do I just come to the front door as usual?"

"No I have a separate entrance for private clients. Park your car round the back and you will see the red door. See you tomorrow at 6 o'clock Bella. Bye." And with that she was gone.

I sat looking at the phone, listening to the dialling tone... So the lovely lady who served me English tea and little cakes the last time I saw her made specialist fetish lingerie and called herself Mistress Alice. Was everyone into this lifestyle?

I needed to clear my head so I got up and made a hot drink. I decided for the first time in ages to take my lead from Alice and made tea in a teapot, which I'd almost forgotten we had. I always kept tea bags in because sometimes when I was on a writing kick I didn't want too much coffee late at night. I'm sure we had spotted the teapot on a craft stall years ago and it had sat in the cupboard ever since. As I waited for the tea to mash (yes I knew how to make it properly) I wondered why she had answered the phone Mistress Alice. I knew from reading Fifty Shades that Dom's liked to be called Master; I suppose that made Alice a female Dom?

I started to make dinner after drinking my tea, hoping Edward would at least give me an idea what time he would be home. Just as I slipped the lasagne into the oven I heard his car pull into the garage.

"Hi horny I'm home", he shouted. He thought it was so funny that he had changed honey to horny.

"I'm starving, what's for dinner?" he asked as he kissed me on the cheek and pinched a piece of celery from the salad bowl.

"Lasagne, you have about 30 minutes until it's on the table, I told him as he started to go upstairs.

We sat down to eat at the table, as we had decided that we would sit and eat and talk every opportunity we could, instead of just sitting in front of the TV with it on our laps.

"I have some bad news" Edward said as he stuffed another huge forkful of lasagne in.

I waited knowing it couldn't be too serious or he would have bought it up before we sat down to eat.

"I have to go out of town tomorrow but only overnight. One of my new clients has found a piece of land and has asked me to fly out, at their expense to see it and the surrounding area. They want me to get the feel of the village their holiday home will be built on the outskirts of. I'll be back mid-afternoon the following day". He said.

"Ok, no problem; do you know where you are staying?" I asked.

"Yes the office has booked me into the local Hilton and sorted out a car for me to pick up at the airport so I won't be stuck relying on cabs, which you know I hate. This is an important new client who I met at the club opening and after speaking to Riley who apparently gave me a glowing reference, requested me personally" Edward continued." He feels that since we are in 'the life' I would understand some of the special features he wants incorporating into the design and would be open to ideas"

"Like what?" I naïvely asked.

"Well think about sweetheart, I spoke to people after the non-members had left for the evening, so this guy is definitely a member. He could want anything from a playroom, to a rooftop sunroom, who knows?" Edward was certainly excited about this visit. His creative juices were flowing and I hoped he would get the commission, although it did sound like it was his if he wanted it.

As I cleaned up after dinner, Edward packed his overnight case and I sorted out his suit carrier. I needed to do at least another chapter on my latest book that was almost finished and Edward wanted to watch the game that was on. We went to bed and after a short but mutually satisfying make out session we both fell asleep. The next morning we had breakfast together as normal and I waved him off like a good little wife. It was only when I sat down to start writing I realised I hadn't told him about my telephone call and planned visit to see Alice.

The day passed quickly and as I typed THE END on my final page, I was relieved. It had taken me a while to get back into the young adult mind set but when I did it flowed as naturally as ever. I was happy with this book, it was going to be the first of five and I already had them all mapped out.

As I hit send on an email to my editor, I knew I really should let Tanya know I'd finished, but after her display in the club followed by her offering herself to Edward outside I decided she could wait. It had taken all of Edward's extensive persuasive charms to get me to calm down after he had told me what happened when he walked Tanya to her car. That had decided me and I was in the process of looking for another agent, not that she knew that, and she wouldn't until it was a done deal. I did need to make sure though that she was locked tight into the NDA I'd had everyone sign regarding my last book.

Now that my day was done I could get ready to meet Alice. I hadn't heard from Edward all day, other than a text to say he had arrived earlier so I quickly called him. "Hi sweetheart, do you have time to talk?" I asked.

"Yes I'm just about to go and have a look around the area with the client. He wants to show me other properties in the area so I can get an idea what the planners here will and will not allow. After that he's taking me to dinner, so I don't know what time I will be back"

"That's ok I assured him, I'm going to meet Alice, you know, the lady who made my dress"

"Oh are you having something else made?" he asked.

"I might be, seeing as she also made the both the red &amp; blue corsets and the blue ruffled panties" I told him.

"Bella" he growled, "you can't say things like that to me when I'm about to go out and meet a client"

"What do you mean?" I asked all innocently in that girly voice I had used only once so far in the Jacuzzi at the club." I'm just telling you what I'm up to tonight".

I heard him take a deep breath and clear his throat," It's not nice to tease Daddy when he's not there with you little girl. I might just have to punish you when I get back for that" he replied.

My panties were instantly wet, so it wasn't a one off thing, I really was incredibly turned on by the idea.

"Bella, Bella are you there, Bella?" I suddenly heard him shouting down the phone

"'I'm sorry sweetheart I'm here. You wouldn't believe the effect just hearing you say that had on me" I told him honestly.

"It had quite an effect on me too sweetheart, I 'm seriously going to have to have another shower now to get rid of this hard on you've just caused." He joked.

"Sorry, I don't know why I used that voice, it just came out" I tried to explain.

"Bella what have I told you? If it feels right, go with it, I promise you as soon as we have some time we are really going to explore this properly. Had you said that to me in about five hours from now we would have had the most amazing phone sex ever, in fact we are both still awake later..." he laughed, but I knew he wasn't joking. Lucky me!

I showered and changed, not knowing what Alice had in mind for the appointment. Slipping on a pair of black tailored trousers and a red silk shirt and teaming them with a nice pair of black heels, I felt grown up and business like. I'm not sure why I needed to feel like that but it was if I was putting on a protective layer.

I looked in the mirror, and after fixing my hair and make-up I felt ready to go and meet Mistress Alice.

I drove into town and found the alleyway to get round the back of the Alice's shop and parked my car. Just as she had said there was a shiny red door with a small red and white striped canopy over it.

As I walked towards it I could see a small gold plaque on the wall at the side.

_**Velvet and Lace II**_

_**Please ring to enter**_

The plaque was engraved very elegantly and just to the side of it was a video entry system. I pressed the call button and a few seconds later Alice appeared on the screen.

"Good evening Bella, just push the door" she said, as I heard the door lock disengage. I stepped into the entry hall and took in my surroundings. The décor was amazing, the floor was highly polished and the walls had beautiful shimmering cream wallpaper. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling casting a warm glow all along the hallway. I was just starting to admire the artwork when Alice came looking for me.

"Hi Bella, please join me in the salon."

I followed Alice down the hallway and into a room I hadn't seen before, it was beautiful and explained the English themed high tea I'd had when I was here before. The room was decorated as an old fashioned English parlour. Lots of flowery coverings, heavy drapes with big silk tie backs and swags across the pelmet, in fact the window was probably better dressed than some whole apartments. I sat down as directed on the couch, and Alice sat across from me on a matching armchair.

"Well I suppose first I'd better explain why I have two businesses numbers and different websites for the shop" Alice said

"You're the first vanilla customer who has stumbled across my other business number but I knew it would happen eventually and in a way I'm glad it's you. As you have probably already realised on your own, I have a separate clientele that use the boutique in the evening on an appointment only basis. These clients are looking for an altogether different sort of lingerie to what I sell in the shop by day. That said, everything is still designed by me and where possible made on the premises." she explained.

I decided I needed to help her out "Alice, I understand what you are trying to tell me. Between how you answered the phone, the beautiful red corset you made me and the experiences I have had I the last few weeks believe me I'm a lot closer to understanding than you realise."

Alice looked at me uncertainly and for a minute I was sure she was going to say something but at the last minute she stopped herself, so I dived in before I lost my nerve.

"So as I said on the phone, I'm not sure what I'm looking for. I was just browsing through some websites, for what I'm not really sure, but was so dissatisfied with what I found that I retyped in the search bar for exclusive designer fetish wear or something like that and up popped your site. I'd rung your number before I'd even thought what to ask for." I was almost babbling, but deep down I hoped she would understand, after all she'd been pretty amazing at reading me so far.

"Ok, why don't you tell me about the event you want an outfit for?" Alice asked.

Now this was the difficult bit, did I tell her I just wanted something a bit difference or did I tell her the truth, I needed something for the mirror room that would blow Edward's mind.

She could see I was struggling to what to say.

"Bella before we go any further I need to say something to you. Whilst you may not understand everything going on here I'm sure you have a very good idea. Everything that happens in this area of my business; my client list and their preferences are a very closely guarded secret. It has to be like that because people need a private life. What I can tell you is that nothing you tell me will shock or disgust me. I don't judge or pry, I'm here just to create what you need" With that she rang a small bell that sat on the small covered table that was at the side of the chair.

"Please don't react to what happens next, I know you are not immersed in the life but I know you understand; now would you like tea or something a little stronger? "she asked.

"I would love a glass of wine or prosecco if you have it" I told her.

Just as I answered her a man walked into the room and knelt at her feet, it took me a second to realise he was naked. I did the best I could to not react as she had asked, but come on a naked man had just walked into the room.

"Open a bottle of chilled prosecco and bring it in along with two glasses and a selection of canapés please. After that I'm afraid I will need to cut short our evening so please tidy up and then go and wait in your room for me, I will be up later." She ordered, yes ordered was the right word.

I watched as he rose and backed out of the room, I turned to Alice to ask what was happening but she shook her head. I took that to mean don't ask so I just sat and waited for her to say something. We sat until the man walked back in carrying a large silver tray. He placed it on another small table in the corner of the room and as he bent over I realised he had put on a small white frilly apron that covered his cock at the front but left his ass on display. He opened the fizz and poured two glasses, offering one to me and then one to Alice. He brought the plate of canapés over and placed them on the table at the side of the little bell Alice had used to summon him. This was surreal I felt somehow like I was in Downton Abbey, the English drawing room , high tea, flutes of fizz and a butler, even if he was naked.

"You may leave, remember the rules and I will be up later" Alice directed at him.

"Yes Mistress Alice "he replied then again backed out of the room.

As soon as he left the room, Alice turned to me.

"Thank you for not reacting, Peter was aware you aren't used to this life and he was unsure how you would take his presence. He's quite new to this himself and is still in training."

I had to ask "In training for what?"

"Bella, not only do I design lingerie and run Velvet &amp; Lace I am also a well respected Dominatrix. My speciality is training new Submissives or retraining ones who have perhaps forgotten the rules they are supposed to live by. Dom's from all over the North West send their Subs to me to stay until they are trained to a level I have already agreed with their masters or mistresses."

I sat speechless, once again my naivety showing how much I didn't know.

"Now tell me what are you looking for that caused you to look for my number?" she asked as calm as anything.

Where did I start?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AG I'm so glad your back and haven't had your head turned by all that culture.

Edlovesme as ever your reaction was spot on !


	25. Alice Part Two

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV – this carries straight on from the last chapter

"_Now tell me what are you looking for that caused you to look for my number" she asked as calm as anything._

_Where did I start?_

I took another large drink and drained the glass, not quite sure when I had actually had the first taste. Alice rose from her chair and after picking up the bottle she filled my glass again.

"Relax Bella, start at the beginning and tell me what has brought you here" She was good, very calm and unruffled. I could see she would be a good trainer.

I decided that I might as well tell her everything, so I started with the night Edward and I were drunk and him telling me his fantasy. I told her about how I used her underwear to seduce him and get the information out of him and how we had carried out his fantasy. I was just going to tell her about the club when she slammed her glass down on the table.

"Bella please don't treat me like a fool, I have read that book. Don't try and use that to hide what you are really doing here. Are you a journalist?" She suddenly asked.

I understood instantly what she was frightened of. She had shown me her world and she thought I was using the book to bullshit her.

"I assure you Alice, nothing could be further from the truth. I am going to tell you something that only a handful of people know and I'm trusting you now with some information that could hurt me very badly as I make my living as a Young Adult author." I took another large gulp of alcohol and just blurted it out. "I wrote that book and it is a totally true record of what happened. Start to finish."

She looked at me and smiled, "So it was you. I thought it had to be one of my customers and to be honest I thought of you when I read it. The description in the book of the underwear, particularly the red corset along with the "secret room" was too close for coincidence. Thank you for changing the name though, I want to protect both sides of my business and maintaining secrecy is important so I totally understand yours. Plus people turning up asking to see the "secret room" would have got on my nerves!"

As soon as she smiled I knew we were ok. I relaxed and attacked the canapés, suddenly starving as I remembered in the excitement of getting here I hadn't eaten.

"Would you like something a little more substantial to eat and soak up the bubbles? Remember you have to drive later. I'd let you stay but as you saw earlier I have company at the moment and believe me he won't be quiet later" she offered and then burst out laughing, a huge laugh from such a petite woman. It was infectious and as we both laughed and drank, I knew a new strong friendship was beginning.

Later as we sat eating a gorgeous pasta dish Alice had prepared from scratch we came back around the reason I was there.

"The dress you made for me, well I did wear it to a party, I wore it for the opening night of an exclusive club in Seattle of which Edward and I are both members"

I waited for her to say something, she looked at me opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Come on Alice, we've both said enough tonight, you can tell me" I prompted her.

"I know "she replied

"Know what" I asked

"I know you wore the dress opening night" she looked at me and almost grimaced.

"Oh my, you were there weren't you?" I asked but she was already nodding.

"Of course you were you'd have been first on their list I suppose if you are well known in the community" I thought aloud. Then a thought struck "Where did you see me?" I could feel myself going red, my skin was heating up and I knew if she had been in the Jacuzzi with us I would have to go home. I really wasn't ready to face that.

"Relax Bella, I saw you in the bar when I first got there. You were talking to Garrett I think. I was going to say hello but I didn't know how you would react so I left it, thinking I'd catch you later. The night got busy then and I ended up talking to some old friends. I never saw you again before I left".

I took another drink and calmed down. I waited for her to say something.

"Are Garrett and Riley the two guys from your book? She asked.

I nodded and told her how proud Riley had been and almost upset that I hadn't used his real name.

"You looked amazing by the way, your dress and you were the talk of the room" Alice continued.

"Everyone wanted to know who you were and where you had got it from. We are a close knit community and once all the non-members leave for the evening it not unusual to know almost everyone left at a gathering. You were definitely fresh meat and people were wondering who you and Edward were. As much as I wanted to take credit for the dress, I didn't. I wanted to know why you were there for me before I said anything."

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you, that's very kind of you" I told her.

"Riley invited us to the opening; He knows Edward from college and Edward designed the club but I think after what we did with them he knows us better than we do at this moment in time. He gifted us membership so we could come to opening night and experience it for ourselves. In all honesty I think he was trying to get us, well me really, to open up and see what Edward needed".

"Just Edward or both of you?" Alice asked "Because if this is all for him and you don't want it, it will destroy your marriage eventually I've seen it too many times".

"I know and even now I'm still really not being honest. I loved it Alice. Everything we did, everything we watched, just everything. I told her. "What has really thrown me though is something that happened during the evening and once again tonight just before I came here."

"What do you mean Bella what happened?"

That one simple question opened the flood gates, I told her everything, how I had called him Daddy, how it had made me feel and how I didn't understand it and what it meant.

She never interrupted me once, she left me ramble on and on, repeating myself, questioning myself out loud and then answering my own questions, just generally letting everything that was on my mind tumble out and get an airing. When I finally stopped talking, she topped up my glass again and went into the other room. She came back with another plate of the delicious pastries she had fed me last time and told me to eat.

"Do you feel better now it's all out in the open or do you need to talk some more?" she asked.

"No I think you are up to date now" I laughed almost trying to down play my feelings.

"Bella please do not be embarrassed about anything you tell me."

"Thank you, I'm really out of my depth here at times, everything has happened so quickly, I've gone from being just with Edward, we met in High School, to having sex with people I don't really know, to being watched and watching others all in the space of a few months. On top of that both of us seem to be discovering kinks we never knew we had, especially in my case, but thinking about it I'm not so sure Edward's is such a surprise to him" I stated.

"Bella I'm not a therapist, but I do know a good one who would understand if you wanted to talk to someone about this."

"No I don't think I need that, I just need to understand what's happening to me. When I think about it ,all the rest is pretty normal, anyone can have a one night stand with someone they hardly know, and as far watching and being watched, well that happens all the times in night clubs, people get carried away and most of the time if they know there being watched they really don't care. I know I was so far into what Edward and I were doing, being watched definitely added to it. I really had no problem with any of it except"…. I just let my speech drift at that point.

"Do you know anything about having a Daddy, what it entails and the degrees that couples go to? " Alice asked.

"No we haven't done any research yet, I wanted us to do it together but Edward is having a busy time at the moment at work, and to be honest I don't even know what to look for." I replied

"Well let's have a look now then Bella. Give me a second to grab my laptop and I'll point you in the right direction".

The next two hours were taken up with one website after another, followed by personal blogs, Tumblr accounts and diary entries. I was stunned as I saw grown women in diapers and frilly little panties, pigtails, and pacifiers. This wasn't what I wanted at all. I really couldn't see myself dressed like that. Finally Alice showed me a blog from a woman who was a 'little girl' to her Daddy but who didn't participate in the age regression. By now I was struggling on over load. Alice switched off the laptop and handed me a list I didn't even realise she had been writing.

"Take this home with you and have another look at everything again when you have time, just remember that everything you read is someone's personal experience or thoughts and it doesn't mean that it right for you. Talk to Edward and you can cherry pick whatever turns you on. Personally I don't see you in pigtails and a pacifier, but I can see you over his knee being spanked when he disciplines for you not doing as you are told!" Alice laughed.

"Now I 'm sorry, but I really need to see to the poor man who is sat upstairs wondering what I've got planned for him, can we carry this on another night?" Alice asked.

"I would love that Alice. Maybe we could go out for dinner or drinks one night and catch up? "I replied

"That would be lovely Bella, I'd enjoy that. Also, we still need to decide what you actually came here for in the first place don't we?"

She showed me out to my car and waved me off. I did think about how many glasses of fizz I had but Looking at the clock I realised it was already 10.30pm.I'd had three glasses over four and a half hours. I drove home and parked my car in the garage. As I locked up downstairs my phone started to ring, seeing it was Edward I went straight up to our bedroom.

"Hi sweetheart did you have a good night? I asked

"Bella you wouldn't believe it, he has brought the most amazing piece of land looking out over the mountains and he wants a sunroom on the roof like the one in the club" It's going to be amazing if I can get all the necessary permits"

I listened as he spoke about his other passion, designing building, remodelling building, creating buildings in fact anything to do with buildings at all.

Finally he took a breath, "Sorry sweetheart I'm going on and on, what sort of day have you had, did you go to see Alice?"

"Yes I went to the boutique tonight and I had a session with Mistress Alice "I teased

"You what" he spluttered, "What do you mean you had a session Bella?"

"Relax Edward; it wasn't how I made that sound."

I went on to explain how she had answered the phone, the man who was there training and how she was at the party.

"Wow it's a small world isn't it?" Edward stated.

I was trying to decide what to tell him about the research we had done when he suddenly asked

"Did you say the man serving you was naked Bella?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it, between the shock of seeing him and the frilly little apron he'd had on the second time he'd come into the room, and it just made me laugh.

"Bella answer me" This time Edward's voice was quite stern.

"Sorry sweetheart, I know I shouldn't laugh but it was such a shock, she didn't really warn me, she just rang this little bell and a naked man came in and knelt at her feet."

The groan that came out of the phone surprised me so much I moved the screen away from me to look at.

"Edward I need to see you. Can we skype please?" I asked.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? Give me 5 minutes to set up the laptop and get in bed" Edward replied.

That was a great idea. I quickly collected my laptop from the study and raced upstairs, as I turned it on I quickly stripped naked and got into bed with the laptop on my knee. I left the sheet around my waist and adjusted the screen so he would get a full shot of me as soon as we connected.

As the call came through, I answered to see my husband sat up in bed topless.

"Great minds think alike darling, what a lovely picture that is" Edward said blowing a kiss at the screen.

"I know, it's so good to see you, I know you only went this morning but I miss you when you're not here" I told him.

"I miss you too sweetheart; I really do, but please tell me why I'm hearing about you being around naked men without me being there with you".

We chatted for the next ten minutes or so about Alice and her training business, about her knowing Riley and Garrett and being very active on the local BDSM scene. While I was feeling brave I started to tell him all about the websites and blogs we'd looked at and how I had the list of all of them so we could look at them together.

"You know, I had no idea what the fetish for daddies and the littles entailed. In fact I'm really not sure how much of it actually applies to me and us."

"What do you mean"? He asked. It was easier talking through the computer for some reason. I felt braver and it was definitely easier to express myself with him not being there in person.

"Well I can say for certain, I really don't fancy diapers and a pacifier. I may be open though to pigtails, frilly panties and little girl dress while my Daddy takes charge and looks after me. I think I'd like him to tell me what wants me to do and punish me if I don't."

I left the comment hanging to see what he would say. Deep down I knew he would go with anything I wanted to try. I needed him to be honest though because if this did nothing for him and he was only doing it for me it could damage us and our marriage in the longer term.

I should have had more faith. Almost instantly I saw the change in him.

"Little girl. I want you to put the computer on the bed beside you and turn onto your side and face it, do it now for Daddy." I did I was told.

"Now remove the sheet from over you, I need to see if my little girl is naked" again I did as I was told.

"Daddy needs to see you pussy. Can you open your legs and angle the screen so I can see it?" That was harder to achieve but I got there. I could see from the small square in the corner what he was seeing so it helped me to get everything in view.

"I'm so glad to see you are naked, now I want you to play for Daddy please, let Daddy see you play with your little button, but no fingers inside yet, off you go, don't keep Daddy waiting"

I was wet. Damn this man was good at this to say he'd had no practice. Whilst I circled my clit with two fingers I couldn't help but think about all the years we had been together and not been able to explore like this. All because neither of us were brave enough to think about it or in Edward's case until he was drunk that night, voice the need for it.

"Are you listening to me little girl, Daddy needs a closer look at your pretty pussy"

"Yes I'm listening"

Who are you listening to?"

"I'm listening to you Daddy"

"Good then I expect you to say so little girl"

"Now let Daddy look at your pretty pink pussy. Sit up and put your back against the headboard, open your legs and place the screen between them for me. Good girl, now, raise up your knees and make sure your feet are flat on the bed"

Thank goodness I still did yoga; I knew what position he was going for.

"Oh look at that, Daddy has a beautiful view; all he can see is a pink shiny very wet pussy."

"Can I touch myself now Daddy, please?"

"Not yet, I want you to reach into your bedside drawer and get out your favourite toy."

Now this was getting interesting, we hadn't done this in a long time.

"Right little girl, Daddy wants you to play with the toy, he wants to watch you put it inside you and play until you make yourself even wetter, do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy I do"

As I plunged the vibrator inside me as directed I felt my insides grab on and stat to flutter. I was already so close and a minute or so and it was all going to be over. I turned the base to switch it on and the sensation put me into overload, I was fighting to put on at least half a decent show for him.

I worked the vibrator in and out, and even though I could no longer see him as my head was back and I was almost thrusting into the screen, I could hear his moans and groans, Edward was enjoying this.

"Can I come please Daddy?" I asked for the first time ever.

"Yes you can sweetheart, whenever you want" Edward answered slipping out of character.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how amazing you look right now", he continued and we were back to just us.

I came with a shuddering groan and as I rode out my orgasm, casting the vibrator aside, I looked down at the screen. The site that met me was almost worth a lonely night in our bed.

Edward had obviously placed his laptop on a dresser at the end of his bed. I could see he was sat on the edge of the bed gripping his cock in one hand and his balls in the other. As both of his hands moved in different directions, he was pulling his cock quite savagely, I watched and listened as he started to moan my name over and over as the hand gripping his cock moved faster. He shouted for me as he came all over his own chest. As I sat and watched, he scooped up his cum on his fingers and sucked his fingers dry until there wasn't a drop left.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm wonderful, what about you?" I replied.

"I'm thinking... I must go away more often " he smiled.

I moved the screen back to the side of me and snuggled down in bed on my side. I put the screen where Edward would usually be laying looking at me. I waited as he got his screen and did the same.

"I miss you", I told him

"I know sweetheart. I miss you too".

"What time will you be home tomorrow?" I asked. I know I sounded needy but at this moment I was.

"I should be home just before dinner, so why don't we have a cuddly night tomorrow, we can have take-out or pizza and eat on the couch while we watch movies".

"That sounds lovely, I'm going to go now, I'm tired and I don't want to fall asleep and leave the screen on" I told him blowing kisses to him through the screen.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner".

I closed off the session and moved my laptop to the dresser, I wiped down my vibrator and put that away and got back in bed and snuggled down. Just as I was falling asleep my phone buzzed with a text. I looked at the screen to see it was from Edward.

_**My B that was mind blowing. I love you more than you could ever realise. Your E x**_


	26. the Intervention

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

BPOV – Three weeks later

Things weren't getting any quieter for Edward, he was busier than ever at work and he had even picked up two more clients as a result of networking at the party. Whilst he was home at weekends, he was either asleep, working on drawings and proposals or trying to keep his family and friends happy by spreading his time around. In fact the only time we ever really spent any time together, just the two of us, was in bed and even that was suffering. It had been ages since he'd had the energy to really take his time with me, lately it had been a quick fumble and he was fast asleep. Last night convinced me enough was enough; he actually fell asleep while I was trying to give him a blowjob.

Looking at the calendar I realised it had been three months since opening night.

Edward hadn't mentioned going back again and I was beginning to think that now he had fulfilled his fantasy and had a second bite at the club, maybe he was satisfied.

I on the other hand was frustrated on more than one level. Not only was I in dire need of a really good hard pounding from my husband, we still hadn't done any research into the web addresses Alice had given me.

I'd looked, many times, but we hadn't sat down together and looked like I wanted us to. I was pretty sure that the whole thing was about a form of sexual control and submission for me, not age regression or giving up my right to decide. I certainly didn't like the idea of giving up control in my normal life, in fact if I relied on Edward to look after all aspects of my life, we'd never have any groceries, clean clothes or get the bills paid. He wouldn't even remember to tell me to do it.

Alice and I had become really close after the night at her shop. We had stayed in touch and even managed to go out a couple of times for dinner and drinks. We spoke most days depending on whether she had someone staying with her or not. I hadn't spoken to her for a day or so, mainly because she had a female submissive staying with her at the moment who was really giving her a hard time. This sub was adamant she wanted the life, wanted to be with her mistress but seemed to be unable to follow the rules that had been set for her. She'd been sent to Mistress Alice, both for a reminder of how she needed to behave and for Alice to decide if she ever would do.

Deciding she probably needed a break just as much as I did, I called her.

"Hi Alice, how are you? it's Bella"

"Am I glad to hear your voice, are you free tonight?" she asked.

"Yes I think so, Edward is working late again so I could come over, what time do you want me?"

"Can you come over for 5.30 as soon as the shop closes? I need your help with something" she asked.

"No problem sweetie I'll be straight over, give me time to have a quick shower and get changed and I'll try and let Edward know where I'll be." I told her.

As I put down the phone I thought about what I could leave for Edward for dinner. He hadn't made it home early enough to eat with me all week so he had been living off reheated food.

Well if he won't come to me I can go to him, I thought. Whilst quickly showering and dressing I thought about what I could pack for him. After realising that I would just be heating up leftovers for him again, I quickly rang an order into his favourite Chinese and arranged to pick it up on my way into town.

I pulled up outside his building and parked. Food in hand I made my way past the outer reception. As I walked down the corridor towards his office it was unusually quiet. I could see the door to his outer office was closed which was so unlike him he as he usually had people milling about, his door open and phone ringing off the hook. I nodded to a couple of his partners and as I rounded the corner and opened the outer door Shelley his secretary almost shot out of her seat.

"Bella what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you" she said as she looked at Edward's closed office door.

"I 'm on my way into town and as I was passing I thought I'd bring my absent husband something hot to eat, is he in?" I asked.

She looked at the door and then at me, "Yes he's in, why don't I go in and see if he's free " she offered.

"Shelley if he's here, which I think he is he's only behind that door, what's going on?" I asked her.

She got up and closed the outer door, "Go on in Bella and see for yourself". Was her response.

I took off my coat and put the Chinese down on her desk and as I walked towards the door she said "Go easy on him Bella".

I opened his office door and there he was, absolutely sound asleep on his office sofa. He was covered with a blanket I hadn't seen before and he was stretched out, his tie was loosened and his hair was more ruffled than normal.

I turned to look back at Shelly and she beckoned me out of the room. I followed her and quietly shut the door.

"I found him asleep when I came back from lunch at 1.00. It's my blanket, I keep it in the car just in case, he never moved as I covered him, so I just left him." She said.

It was now 5pm which meant he'd slept all afternoon. Out cold for at least four hours in the middle of the day.

"Ok enough. Shelley what's his diary like for the rest of this week and next?"

She quickly checked and he not surprisingly was overloaded. "Right can you go through and get rid of anything he really doesn't need to do for the next 2 weeks and while you're at it, blank out the weekends for the next month at least. In fact clear his diary next Friday and Monday I'm taking him away for the weekend, he needs to recharge."

As I was trying to decide whether to wake him and make him go home or to let him sleep for a few more hours the direct line in the office rang.

"Good Afternoon Mr Cullen's Office" Shelley answered.

"No he's not here and as both of us have told you many times he doesn't want to speak to you. Any business you have with Mrs Cullen needs to be handled directly with her. In fact she is here in the office at the moment would you like to speak to her now, hello, hello..."

"Who was that and why were they ringing here if they wanted to speak to me?" I asked.

"It was your agent Tanya something, she has been calling him here at the work saying she wants to discuss some business regarding you with him. She keeps asking me to pencil a slot in the diary, last one of the day she always asks for, but Edward told me he didn't want to see her at all."

"Does she now, well next time she calls let me know and I'll make sure I'm available to see her, not that we'll tell her it's me she's meeting."

"Now far more importantly what are we going to do with Sleeping Beauty in there?"

I asked

"Well I can stay till 6.30pm tonight, I have plenty to do cancelling appointments so why don't we leave him and I'll wake him later" Shelley replied.

"Ok well don't waste this meal, you have it, and I'll arrange for some more to be delivered at home. Tell him I called in and I'll see him at home later and Shelley, thank you for looking after him". I gave her a hug and after a last look at Sleeping Beauty I left him to his much needed rest.

I finally got to Alice's about 20 minutes late. I parked around the back as normal and press the bell to let her know I'd arrived. The door lock whirred letting me know to push it and I walked into her hallway.

"Alice it's me Bella". I shouted wondering where she was.

"I'm in the shop, come through will you?" I heard her even if I couldn't see her.

As I walked through the dressing room, the storeroom and out into the shop area I was stunned by the chaos that surrounded her. She had mannequins everywhere, all dressed in the most outrageous, daring, beautiful, sexy and extremely sexy outfits. This was not her normal shop stock at all.

"What's going on Alice?"

"I haven't told you before because I wasn't sure I could pull it off, but I can and I was wondering if you would help me? "She replied.

"Of course I will Alice, but can you let me know what I'm going to be helping you with "

"Riley called last week, he's having a play party next weekend and he's arranging all sorts of demonstrations and shows and he's asked me to put on a fashion show as part of it. I've gone through all the pieces I have in stock as well as some commissions that are finished awaiting final fittings and after making up another five outfits I really wanted to show that comes to about 20 which is ideal. My idea is for some to be shown on the catwalk and a few on mannequins."

"That's fantastic Alice and it will be great for business. You've got a captive audience, presumably hand picked by Riley. How can I help though?" I asked

"Are you going to the party?" she asked.

"I very much doubt it, we haven't been anywhere near since opening night" I told her honestly.

"Well I want to ask you a really big favour. With the show being in the club and after the 11.00pm deadline I need models who are members. Irina and Kate have agreed as has Rosalie, if you do it as well between the four of you I will be able to show as much as possible on live models with a few pieces on dummies."

"I'm not really model material Alice, I mean Rosalie has to be about 8 inches taller than me. I've only met Kate and Irina once but I'm sure they were tall and really thin too" I tried to tell her.

"Bella I don't want stick insects, I want proper curves and something to fill out my outfits properly. Please think about it, Rosalie does have a killer figure, but she is really insecure and it will be hard to get her to wear anything risqué. Kate and Irina will wear anything I put on them but they don't have your curves, you are almost a mixture of all of them. I also have a very clear ideas for each of you of what I want you look like. Trust me, you will love it."

How could I resist, I'd just cleared Edwards weekend to take him away, we could combine a night in the club with a few days in the city or drive onto somewhere else on the coast.

"Ok I'm in. do I get to see what I'm wearing or are you just going to shock me on the night?" I asked.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Plus even though I have your measurements, I need to make sure everything fits. Now go behind the screen and strip, I'll pass the outfits to you."

The first outfit took my breath away, she had remade my red corset, the one I'd destroyed, only this time it was in a very expensive heavy, almost taffeta like, material. As I wrapped the corset round me and fastened the hidden clips that ran all the way down the front I couldn't help but run my fingers all over it. I left the attached garters hanging free and looked for the matching panties.

"Alice where are the panties to match?" I asked from behind the screen.

"There aren't any, I see you in the corset, thigh high red silk stockings and red shoes"

I poked my head around the screen. "You're kidding right? That means I'll be standing there with my everything on show!" I was bright red just thinking about it.

"You won't be standing there, we are setting up a catwalk in the sunroom with chairs down each side, and Riley has agreed that he will suspend the no clothes rule if people don't want to get undressed. Now what do you think about your corset? It's not quite the same as last time, this one has a more Edwardian feel. The bones are real and the lacing will be very dramatic when I fasten you into it."

She started to pull the laces in behind me and as I watched in the mirror I saw myself stand up straighter. As she fastened them I had a very exaggerated waist and even though the cups were once again cut away, she had designed it in such a way that it gave me some support under my boobs, in fact it gave me an amazing cleavage,

I doubted anyone would notice I had no panties on; they would never get past my boobs trying to escape out of the top of the corset.

"Fantastic" said Alice" right next", and as fast as I was in the corset she was unclipping the front so I could breathe out.

Outfit two was a little dress. It was something similar to what I'd seen while I been looking through the websites about Daddies and Little girls. It was very pink, very frilly, very short and covered in bows. As I slipped it over my head, she handed me a pair of pink ruffled panties, some white ankle socks and a teddy bear.

"Oh hell Alice, you've got to be kidding me, this is just not me" I said.

"I know, you are just the clothes horse remember, my model to show the outfit to the ones who will absolutely love it" Alice smirked at me as I looked at myself.

I went into my bag and got a couple of hair ties; I gathered my hair up and put it into pigtails. I looked at myself, was this something I could wear for Edward and for me, I wondered? Somehow I really doubted that.

Outfit three was a remake of my blue ruffled set, the bustier was deeper cut and again a heavier more luxurious material. The panties were heavily ruffled, but this time had a matching mesh panel that covered my mound and went down over my pussy everything was covered but everything was visible at the same time.

Outfit four was a black skin tight all in one, like a fetish version of a lace teddy made out of a latex material. Alice passed me a container of baby powder saying "Just shake some powder into the body of the suit before you step into it and I will help you fasten it"

I did as she said and realised it was like putting on a kinky half wet suit. I pulled it up my legs and once it was over my ass I put an arm through each strap, Alice reached around me and pulled the suit together and I took a deep breath as she fastened me into it. Once it was all in place I realised I could feel a draught. I looked in the mirror and saw slits in the front of the suit.

"Your nipples should come through there" Alice said as she pointed at them.

I adjusted my boobs so my nipples pushed through and Alice adjusted the back of the suit. It was also crotch less, but no one would be able to tell that unless I stood over them.

"I have some jewellery you can wear on your nipples on the night, unless you'd like to have them pierced "Alice said with a very straight face.

"Er no thank you, no holes in my girls at all" I replied covering my nipples with my hands.

"You'll have some boots to go with this, and I want your hair up in a sleek ponytail." Alice said as she fussed round me.

"Alice I love your designs, you know that, but aren't these designs just a little stereotypical?" I asked hoping I wasn't going to offend her.

"Yes they are and that's what I want for this first show. I want everyone to recognise what they are seeing, so they are not intimidated and can come and see me here. Then I can walk them through what they want as I build a relationship with them".

I could see her logic; the last time I was here I had absolutely no idea what I wanted.

I got dressed and my stomach started to growl, I hadn't eaten because I thought we were going out.

I also hadn't checked in with sleeping beauty to make sure he'd got home ok.

"I need to make a call Alice I'll be two minutes," I told her.

I quickly dialled our home number and waited for him to answer.

"I'm home and I'm awake, where are you?" a very sleepy voice said.

"I'm with Alice Edward. Go back to sleep and I'll see you when I get home" I was just about to tell him I loved him but before I could get the words out I could already hear him snoring. Hanging up I sent him a quick text to let him know where I was, there was no way he was going to remember the conversation when he woke up later.

Seeing I'd finished on the phone Alice asked me if everything was ok.

"Not really "I told her, and then I went on to describe how I'd found him asleep in his office because he was working so hard.

"Let him rest then, it's the best thing for him", she said.

"We can go and eat now that I'm happy everything fits you as I thought it would." Alice declared as she hung everything up back in the covers.

"Do you have company tonight or are you alone?" I asked her.

"No I'm alone tonight; Bree has gone to spend tonight with her mistress, which I'm really glad about to be honest. I like a challenge but this one...well, let's just say she is proving to be more than a little difficult"

I finished getting dressed and as we left Alice mentioned a bar she wanted to go to, they had live music on and the food was far better quality than your normal bar food apparently. As we got out of my car I saw the posters in the windows and I was stunned to see it was Jasper and his band that were playing. I hadn't seen him in ages and the last time I spoke to him was when Edward had stayed with him for the night after finding out about the book. Jasper had taken care of him, he was a good friend.

As soon as we got inside, we grabbed a table and the waitress came over. As I was driving I stuck to coke, but Alice decided she needed to let her hair down and she ordered an apple martini. The menu was good and we both settled on a house special salad. I hadn't been to this bar before and it really nice, the atmosphere was good and it wasn't too loud or too quiet. We could actually talk, but it was noisy enough that we didn't have to worry about what we were saying.

As we waited for our salads and the music to begin, Alice started to tell me about her plans for the fashion show. She had already spoken to the other girls and they were coming over in the next few days for final fittings.

Some of the outfits were actually commissions they had ordered, like mine, and some were from Alice's special designs.

We talked about how the night would play, the look she wanted and who was going to do the hair and make-up, and it wasn't until the band came on stage that Alice actually drew breath and stopped talking. Alice and silence – not a usual combination!

Jasper and the band were excellent, they played an hour set and then announced a break and I watched as he jumped off stage and went to the bar. I decided at that point to go and catch him to say hello.

"Bella darlin, how are you?" he asked as he picked me up and swung me round giving me a big hug at the same time.

"I'm good Jasper, you and the band are excellent, I haven't heard you play in ages" I smiled back at him.

"Where is Edward, is he here?" Jasper asked as he looked over his shoulder in the direction I had approached him from.

"I'm not with him" I answered and as his face fell I realised how that must have sounded given the last time he'd spoken to me.

"No don't worry I didn't mean like that, he is at home asleep and I'm here with a friend, come and meet her." I dragged him over to our table.

"Alice this is my good friend Jasper and Jasper meet my good friend Alice" I said.

I stood and waited for one of them to speak but neither were saying anything, just standing staring at each other. Well this was interesting.

The rest of the evening passed by with Jasper and Alice gazing at each other until Jasper went back on stage. I swear he never took his eyes off Alice as the band performed the second set. As soon as they were finished he jumped off stage and came straight over to us.

"Are you leaving now Bella?" he asked. "If you are I can make sure that Alice gets home ok".

I looked at Alice, "is that ok with you? "I asked her but she was already nodding so vigorously I just laughed.

"Ok I'm going then, Alice please be gentle with him", I raised my eyebrows, she knew what I was getting at," Jasper, look after my friend". I told him but he really had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

I got in the car and seeing what time it was I decided not to call home, hopefully Edward would be fast asleep and would stay that way until the morning. The drive home was uneventful and it gave me time to think about the fashion show. After weeks and weeks of wondering when we would be able to go back to the club it was only days away.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_You'll be glad to know that AG is back with us and has her polishing gloves back on. I know how much you love to polish !_

_Edlovesme your naughty, very naughty._


	27. Waking Sleeping Beauty

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV – carries straight on from the last chapter

When I got home I was relieved to see that Edward was still fast asleep. I followed the trail from the front door: his briefcase was right by the door, his jacket slung over the bottom of the banister and his shoes at the bottom of the stairs. After locking the house up I made my way towards our bedroom collecting all his things as I went. If this had been any other night I would have been seriously excited by now following a trail of discarded clothes. His tie was over the bannister and his shirt on the floor by the bedroom door. I pushed open the door and he was face down on the bed in just his dress pants. It was quite comical really, he was right across the bed, as if he'd fallen forward and not moved, that might have been just what he had done.

I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. As I washed my hair and shaved the bits that needed touching up I made a mental note to make an appointment at the spa, if I was going to be parading about on the catwalk I needed a serious session. Entering the bedroom I saw that sleeping beauty hadn't stirred and I decided it was probably better not to disturb him so covered him with a blanket and went in to the guest room. As I settled down my mind was occupied with thoughts of the fashion show, Alice and Jasper and the prospect of going back to the club. I quite surprised myself really; the thought of walking about in Alice's outfits wasn't as daunting as I first thought. I was going to have articles of clothing on, but I was going to have a lot of me on show. I needed to talk to Edward to see if he was ok with me doing that. I fell asleep that night to visions of me singing on stage with Jasper while wearing the strangest outfit I could possibly imagine.

The next morning I woke up all confused. It took me a minute to remember why I wasn't in my own bed and I quickly got up and went to check on Edward. He was in exactly the same position, without the soft steady snores, I would have worried he was unconscious. I went into our bathroom, completed my morning routine, got my running gear out of the closet and he still didn't wake up. I left him a note to say where I was and went and ran my normal 5 mile circuit. It really was a lovely morning and as I listened to my iPod I felt wonderful. As I turned back towards home I wondered if Alice had taken Jasper home. She was used to being very much in control and I didn't peg Jasper as a submissive. I really needed to talk to her and see how they had got on. They certainly seemed to have an effect on each other.

Entering the house I realised Edward was still asleep. If he had been up the coffee would have been on already. I went upstairs and stripped off to shower. As I finished up in the bathroom I looked at the clock, it was 9.30am. Edward hadn't set his alarm so I decided to leave him. Downstairs I rang to speak to Shelley. "Good morning Bella, how is he?" she asked.

"Believe it or not he is still fast asleep," I told her, "I'm afraid you are going to have to clear his diary today, he won't be coming in" I told her.

"Carlisle and Emmett have both enquired about him" Shelley told me" I told them he was feeling under the weather, I hope that is ok"

"That's great, don't worry I'll speak to them later if I need to" I told her.

Carlisle and Emmett were Edward's equal partners in the business. They all interned together and as soon as they graduated, they made a pact to open a business as soon as possible. They kept in touch and as soon as they all had some practical experience they started the company they have now. Carlisle had married Esme and Emmett was still single but a serious playboy.

I made myself a quick breakfast of yoghurt and fruit before sitting at my laptop and getting lost in my latest book. I finally heard movement about 1.30pm with footsteps in the bedroom and the shower starting. He came downstairs shortly after that.

"Well good afternoon sleeping beauty how are you feeling?", I teased him.

"Morning sweetheart, what time is it?"he asked.

"Well you've missed the morning, it's 1.45pm now and you've been asleep for 24 hours" I told him.

"I can't believe I've slept that long, I don't even really remember coming home although I obviously did. Have you spoken to Shelley? Is everything ok at the office?" as ever just lately his first thought was work.

"Enough. You will make yourself ill trying to keep this workload going" I told him.

"I know, I know but everything seems to have taken off so fast and we are all in the same boat. Emmett has taken to sleeping in the office" Edward explained.

"Don't even think about that" I told him, "Or you won't have anything to come home too" I joked.

He came round the desk and gestured for me to stand up, as I did he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I know I haven't been around much recently, it's been so manic at work that we have all lost sight of what's important and that's our personal lives, significant others and our health. I promise to try and sort something out soon."

"We'll sort something out, don't worry" I told him. "Now you haven't had anything to eat or drink for ages so what do you fancy?" I asked him

"Well besides you, I could really go a huge breakfast so why don't we go out and find somewhere that serves one all day".

"Ok diner it is then" I told him.

As we sat in the diner waiting for our lunch, I realised Edward didn't know anything about my evening with Alice.

"I had an interesting time last night" I told him

"Alice has asked me to model in her fashion show next weekend at the club so I spent last night trying on the outfits she wants me to wear"

"Really" he answered, "Does that mean we are going to the club next weekend then?" The smirk on his face did not go unnoticed by me.

"Well if you are too busy or too tired I can always go on my own, I'm sure Alice won't mind" I said.

"If you think I'm letting you go in there on your own...you have got another think coming "Edward replied

"So you want to go then?" I had to ask, to see if he still wanted to go.

"Of course, I can't wait to get you in that mirror room finally. I've had day dreams at my desk about what I'd like to do to you in there" oh my, the smirk was definitely recharged and back in full force.

"Well I need to tell you about the fashion show and the night in the club. Riley is throwing a play party and he has asked lots of businesses to do with the life style to set up demonstrations and stalls. There is going to be a lot going on, the fashion show is going to be in your sunroom, Alice is setting up a runway and changing area up there."

"What about the no clothes rule?" Edward asked.

"Well Riley has agreed to suspend it for the night if people want." I explained. "What I really need to talk to you about is what I will be wearing. None of the four outfits cover much, are you ok with me parading around with most of my body on show?" I asked.

"More important Bella, are you comfortable with what you will be wearing?" he asked as he poured syrup all over the huge stack of pancakes the waitress had just put in front of him. He never even looked up her, so he didn't see the funny look she gave me; she had obviously heard some part of our conversation.

"Comfortable is probably not the best way to describe it. When I tried them on I felt exposed, on display and incredibly sexual. It was very liberating and one of the outfits also answered a few questions I've had swimming around my brain for the last few weeks." I tried my best to describe everything that I had experienced in the dressing room at the shop.

"Bella I trust you so as long as you are happy in what you are wearing, why should I mind?" he said. Guess that answered that question so I continued with my story.

"After the fitting Alice and I went out for dinner and drinks, we ended up at a new bar in town near her boutique and guess who was playing there?" I asked him

"Well seeing as we only know one person who sings in a band I would guess Jasper" he joked as he tried to steal the bacon from my plate. "I haven't seen him in ages, how is he?"

"He was fine last night, I'm not sure how he will be this morning; he went home with Mistress Alice"

I couldn't help but laugh as Edward almost choked on his pancake. "He what!" he almost shouted.

"Well to be fair when he offered to take her home he didn't know she was Mistress Alice but I'm guessing he probably does now" I said.

"You have to ring her and find out what happened" Edward laughed," Jasper has always been such a playboy it would be amazing to see him as her sub".

"Slow down there. They only met last night and he may have run a mile when she tried to tie him to the bed ".

Edward slumped back in the booth we were sat in, and put his cutlery down with a big sigh. "I've been a shit husband these past few months Bella and I'm really sorry. We've been trying so hard to raise the profile of the business that none of us have refused anything. I can't remember the last time we sat and talked like this, or even went out to eat."

" I can tell you, it was that lovely day we had playing tourists. We had a great few days and you came back, put your head down and never really looked up again. I'm really worried you're going to make yourself ill sweetheart."

" I know and I promise I won't, I need to talk to Carlisle and Emmett about hiring some new people, but we never seem to get time to sit and just talk anymore" Edward explained.

"Why don't you invite them round for dinner this weekend, that way you can talk and I can catch up with Esme, I haven't seen her in ages. We could ask Jasper as well" I offered.

"That's a great idea, I'll call them later, I need to talk to them about today and my diary in any case."

"Ahh, Shelley and I sorted that out yesterday when I came to see you,"

"You came to see me, when?" Edward asked, I could see he was confused and trying to figure out what I was saying.

"I came in to the office early evening to bring you a hot meal and Shelley was watching over you to make sure no one disturbed you. She had covered you with a blanket and turned off your desk phone so you weren't disturbed. When I saw you like that, we went through your diary and she set about rearranging your appointments so you could have some rest."

"I've cleared all next weekend so we can go away for a few days and you can recharge your batteries" I told him.

"Wow looks like I owe her a raise" he said as he tried to attract the waitress's attention.

"I think you owe your wife one first, don't you? Have you still got the energy to raise anything or are you too tired? "I asked cheekily.

"Let's get home and I'll show you just how refreshed I am after 24 hours sleep" he said just as the waitress returned with the bill.

She slapped the paper down on the table and mumbled something about perverts as she walked away.

Later that night after an afternoon in bed for all the right reasons, I looked down at my gorgeous husband who was face down between my legs trying to prove to me that he could make my clit so engorged it would stick out from under its hood, and I realised once again just how much I loved him and how lucky we were to have each other.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you AG for all your hard work, I know this has grown far beyond we thought but hey what the hell I'm having a ball x

Edlovesme spot on as ever x


	28. The Dinner Party

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV – this chapter carries straight on from the previous chapter

After our wonderful afternoon and evening reconnecting, Edward slept through the night once again. He was going into the office tomorrow, but under strict instruction to take it easy. As I lay in bed listening to Edward sleep I smiled to myself as he was wrapped around me with his head on my boobs. He said I was softer than any pillow, which I'm not sure was a good thing, but he loved and worshipped them so who was I to complain? As I stroked his hair, his warm breath blew across my nipple which it did every time he breathed out. My nipple was getting harder and harder and every time I tried to move, Edward would lick his lips and swipe his tongue across the peak. Even after all the time we had spent together today I was still horny and wanted more. It was as though I had unleashed my libido; don't get me wrong we had always had an amazing sex life, just with us hardly spending any time together recently and now I knew what was available it seemed to make me pretty insatiable. I was tempted to just sort myself out, something I wouldn't have dreamt of doing whilst Edward was lying next to be me in bed, but with him clinging to me like he was I would have woken him and he needed his sleep more than I needed to come again. So instead I closed my eyes and let Edward's quiet snoring send me off to sleep as well.

The next morning after he had left for the office I was sitting in my study thinking about the plot of my new book. I had a vague plan, but what I really needed to do was refine the plot and chapters. My mind though was elsewhere, I was thinking about the club, about the fashion show, about the mirror room, about Riley and Garrett, my mind was in overdrive and certainly not on writing.

The phone ringing brought me back to earth, "Hi Bella, it's Esme, how are you?" the voice said.

"I'm fine thanks Esme; I haven't spoken to you in ages. Is everything ok?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the guys, Carlisle told me about Edward and how he's been these last few days and I'm worried because Carlisle is just as bad. We need to stage an intervention, any ideas?" she asked.

"I staged one of my own on Edward but I'm happy to help, do you have something in mind?" I asked.

"Well they definitely need some more staff to ease their workloads we need to make them realise that they can't keep going on as they are. Emmett hasn't been home for a week, he's taken to sleeping at the office" Esme told me.

"Edward mentioned that and I agree it has to stop. Edward has been doing 18 hour days for weeks now including weekends." I replied.

"Let's get together have a really good night out. We all need one, the guys for working so hard and us for putting up with them" Esme suggested.

"I know why you don't come here for dinner tomorrow night, we'll get Emmett here and my friend Alice with her new man Jasper. Esme you will love Alice and Jasper and Edward have been friends for a while now having met at the Gym. I'm sure he would get on with Carlisle and Emmett."

We need a woman for Emmett, what about your agent Tanya, she's single isn't she?" Esme asked

"Do not mention that skank to me. In fact that reminds me I need to sort her out once and for all". I replied

"Oh do tell" Esme said.

"I can't at the moment but I will soon don't worry." I told her.

"Now tomorrow, is it a date?" I asked.

"Yes definitely, do you want me to bring something? I can cook a course or we can order take out, hell we can even light the barbeque and pretend it's the height of summer. I don't care so long as I can have some fun and much needed attention off my husband " Esme said.

"I know how you feel but don't worry I'll sort the food if you could sort the wine. I'll see you both at seven thirty. Would you call Emmett for me? " I asked her.

"Of course, I won't give him any choice, he'll be there Bella."

As she rang off, I quickly called Alice.

"Hi Alice, how are you?"

"I'm fine Bella how's Edward" she asked.

"Doing better but I'll fill you in on all that later, what I 'm calling for is to invite you to dinner tomorrow night, can you come? I asked

"Erm can I bring Jasper?" she asked

"Of course you can the invite is for both of you but we also need another single female, any ideas? I asked her.

"Well I was supposed to speak to Rosalie, at some point today so why don't I see if she wants to come over. It would be good for her to meet you again seeing as you'll be fellow models next weekend."

"That's a brilliant idea; in fact do you mind if I call her myself? It would be good to get to know her, she seems really nice".

"I'll text you her number", she said "I really have to go now Bella as I have someone new here at the moment in training so I can't leave him for long"

"Is it Jasper?" I knew I shouldn't ask but I couldn't help it.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Bella" she said and hung up.

Ten minutes later the text came through with Rosalie's number and I called her straight away.

"Rosalie, Hi it's Bella Cullen. I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? Just an informal gathering of friends, Alice will be here so you will know someone else besides me and Edward."

"Bella I would love to, but Riley and Garrett are in town and I promised to have dinner with them"

"Well they are invited too then, the more the merrier. Are Kate and Irina here with them? "I asked.

"Yes they are, I think they were going to a club or something after dinner" Rosalie said.

"Well they are very welcome to come; I'd love for us all to get together before we do the show"

"What a great idea, I'll speak to everyone later and see what they say."

We wound up the conversation and by 6.00pm with everyone confirmed, I was trying to prepare for a dinner party for 12. After the initial shock that two very different sides of his world were going to be crashing together over dinner Edward was looking forward to seeing everyone. He arranged to get all the drinks together while I cleaned the house and sorted out the menu.

As I was trying to decide what to wear, I thought about what Edward had said, it truly was two different sides of his world. To most people he was straight laced Edward Cullen, partner in a successful Architects practice that had a growing reputation and a good standing in his business circle. Then there was the other Edward Cullen, the one that loved an audience as he fucked me and loved the taste of cum. It would be fun tonight to see which Edward turned up to dinner.

Standing naked in our closet, I settled on comfort as we were staying home. I had already told Rosalie and Esme to dress down; this was supposed to be an evening of relaxation, no killer heels needed. Alice would do as she pleased anyway when it came to outfits so I wasn't worried about her. I decided on a loose pair of navy tailored mid-thigh shorts and a gold halter neck top that fastened at the neck and around the back with knots. If I was going out in it I usually wore nipple guards as it was basically a piece of material fastened around me but seeing as I was in my own home I didn't bother. I left my feet bare seeing as that's how I'm at my most comfortable.

I was still thinking about Alice and the way she hadn't answered my question the phone, I was intrigued to know if it was Jasper she had had there yesterday. She was usually quite open about who was in training with her; she knew I wouldn't breathe a word to anyone because I had enough secrets of my own. I just had this feeling that after our night out the two of them had more than clicked and whilst I never imagined Jasper as a sub, you just never know.

Esme's phone call also brought the problem of Tanya into my mind. I still hadn't spoken to Edward about her and her frequent phone calls to his office. I needed to get onto my solicitor and double check about the NDA; she was way out of line and needed to be gone. I made a mental note to ring the publishers and my solicitor in the morning so I could get the ball rolling and find myself a new agent.

The house was sparkling, all the beds were changed in case anyone wanted to stay, the hot tub was on and getting up to temperature and the table was set and I'd turned the heating up a fraction so the house was toasty warm. I'd decided to go with an easy menu as I wanted everyone including me, relaxed. I had spent half an hour on the Food network channel site looking for ideas the night before and had come up with a 1970's British themed menu which I thought looked fun. It was easy and quick to cook, serve and eat so I would not be in the kitchen all night.

Everyone arrived within about 20 minutes of each other, and after introductions were made we all settled down around our dinner table. I was glad to see everyone had listened to my instructions about dressing comfortably. All the guys were in jeans and t shirts and while Kate and Irina were still glamorous they were in also in shorts and tops.

The first course was a rich creamy tomato soup served with warm rolls and crispy garlic croutons. I made sure that the wine flowed and Esme and I had made a pact that whenever work was mentioned we would change the subject. We got through the first course and the first 8 bottles of wine quite quickly and never once did the guys mention work. Carlisle and Emmett obviously knew that Riley and Garrett owned and ran clubs, he was a client after all, but they didn't know what sort of clubs and it was soon apparent that Edward hadn't filled them in. Riley being Riley automatically corrected Carlisle when he assumed it was a nightclub. This obviously set the conversation off in a whole new direction as both Carlisle and Emmett were eager to discover what actually went on there. Alice on the other had was very quiet, Jasper was Jasper, easy going as ever and he and Edward made a big show of reconnecting as they hadn't spoken much since the night he had stayed over. Rosalie, Kate and Irina were all chatting away being good friends already.

As I got up from the table to clear, Esme and Alice jumped up to help me. We went into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher as I got the next course out of the oven. I wasn't quite sure about this; it was what the English referred to as' Comfort Food'. Warming, comfortable and easy for anyone to eat and apparently ideal for children as well, so the guys should love it! I'd made a Shepherds Pie. It was minced Lamb fried off with onions, carrots and turnip, topped with two kinds of mashed potato. I'd mixed white potato with sweet potato and after layering that over the rich lamb and brown gravy mix I'd covered it in English cheddar as the recipe said. I was serving it with peas, sweetcorn off the cob and broccoli.

As it came out the oven both Esme and Alice said it looked perfect, so we served everything up and took the plates out. The conversation hadn't moved on much, the guys were still questioning Riley about the club, Rosalie, Kate and Irina were in their own little world and Edward was talking to Garrett and Jasper about sport. As we all tucked into the main course I took a look at Jasper, he was looking at Alice and she was nodding, I was trying to see what was going on without being obvious but Alice was good. Whatever was happening she had it well under control, Jasper didn't pick up his cutlery until Alice nodded and he only then started to eat. Interesting...

Emmett on the other hand was devouring his food like he hadn't been fed in days. Rosalie laughed and said "When was the last time you ate Emmett"?

"If I told you that I haven't had a proper home cooked meal for about two months would you believe me? "He asked.

"No I wouldn't" replied Rosalie "That's just not possible"

"Well its true" Emmett told her, "I've been living on take-out food and whatever my secretary got delivered to the office for me, in fact other than to get some fresh clothes I've only been home twice in the last ten days" he replied.

"That's awful, how does your partner put up with that?" She was trying to be subtle but I could see she was fishing for information, a fact that Edward also registered as his face dropped. I wondered what was going through his mind when he stood up from the table, "does anyone want a beer?" he asked, which was unusual because we had several bottles of wine on the table still.

"Bella darling, come and give me hand will you?" he said motioning to me to follow him.

"What have you done bringing these people together?" he demanded. He was getting wound up which was the opposite effect of what tonight was supposed to be about.

"What do you mean?" I said as I stroked my hand up and down his arm trying to calm him.

"Well Rosalie is obviously interested in Emmett. Jasper and Alice are already involved. Carlisle, Emmett and Esme all now know about the clubs now and what happens in them, so how are we ever going to be able to go back?" he asked.

"Edward you worry too much. Remember to actually see what happens in the club you have to be members. It's a long, potentially expensive application process. Don't you think that if they were interested in going to that trouble it really wouldn't bother them that we were members? In fact they might be asking us to sponsor their application if they were." I also needed to remind him about something else "Remember that Alice is actually Mistress Alice so Jasper would be her submissive. Think about that and the subs, you've already seen at the club."

"You're right" he said kissing me full on the lips. "I worry too much, and shouldn't worry about what other people think" he said I think trying to convince himself more than answer me.

It still amazed me how there were two Edwards. The one standing in front of me right now was unsure and wary about what people would say and think about him. Club Edward on the other hand was dominant and thought about nothing except what he wanted. That Edward needed to surface a little more often to balance out the insecurity.

We went back into the dining room with a few bottles of beer just to cover ourselves and the conversation was in full flow. The empty wine bottles were piling up and everyone had cleaned their plate.

"Do you want desert now or do you want to wait awhile?" I asked.

"That depends," Emmett said "What is it?"

"Well seeing as we are having a 1970's themed menu we are having chocolate fondue. It's heavily laced with strawberry liquor and all sorts of bits to dip. Just in case someone wasn't up for that there is also sherry trifle with fresh cream and strawberries."

"Oh I love fondue, can we have it now?" Alice said. It was the most animated I'd seen her all night.

"Ok, can you come and help me carry it all please Alice?" I asked.

As soon as we got into the kitchen I pulled her over to the far side and turned to her. "Ok, what is wrong with you tonight, I've never seen you this quiet and well almost nervous, what is it?"

"Bella I'm in love, for the first time ever and to be honest I'm a little lost"

I squealed and hugged her, "Oh Alice, that's fantastic, I'm so pleased for you both "

"Not so fast my friend "she said "Jasper doesn't know if he wants to be my sub and partner or just my partner. He's not really on board about him having to undergo training or the fact that I train other people's subs, In fact I think it's going to come down to a choice : Jasper or everything else" she sighed.

I hugged her again, this time in comfort, why couldn't things be simple?

As I got on with making the fondue, Alice took the trifle out to the table and she was supposed to come back and collect the serving bowls so when someone walked into the kitchen I didn't expect someone else.

"Hello beautiful. I haven't had chance to speak to you yet tonight" Riley said as I wrapped his arms around me from behind and hugged me.

I carefully moved the melting liquid to one side and turned in his arms. "How are you, is everything ok?" he asked.

As he kissed the tip of my nose he pulled away and leaned back against the breakfast island behind him.

"I haven't had the chance to have a proper conversation with you since Demetri's café. I know now isn't the time or place, but I wanted to make sure you know you can ring me any time Bella. You have my private cell number, and if anything is bothering either you or Edward, talk to me and I will try to help. I was where you two are now a few years ago, wondering how people would cope with the choices I made, how they would react if they knew the truth about how I lived, and it's not easy. Coming to terms with it yourself first is often the hardest thing". He kissed me on the cheek and then changed the subject totally,

"Now what needs taking to the table, I told Alice I would come and help, so set me to work" he said with his trademark smile.

"You can take in the desert bowls for the trifle and the platters for the fondue are in the fridge, you can come back for them" I told him.

He did just that, and as he was removing the plastic wrap off the fruit platters I set him to work placing sweet biscuits and crackers on to the platters too. My curiosity was killing me though and I had to ask "What did you mean by the choices you made and the way you live?" I asked him.

He stopped and looked up at me "You mean after all this time Edward has never told you?" he seemed surprised but smiled. "I suppose it was a while ago and I asked him to respect our privacy, I should have known he'd done that" he said.

"Bella we don't make a secret of it but we don't flaunt it either. The four of us live together not as two couples but as one unit. I love Garrett just as much as I love Kate and Irina, and because I know you're dying to ask, yes, I have sex with all three of them, both singularly and together." He stood there waiting for me to comment, so I said the first thing that came into my head

"You greedy bastard, what's a matter isn't one person enough for you?" I smirked at him and hoped I hadn't gone too far.

Riley let out a laugh that everyone in the dining room must have heard. He moved towards me and wrapped me in is arms once again. "I knew you would understand I just knew it" he said as he picked me up and swung me round.

"What are you doing with my wife Riley; don't you have enough of your own? Edward asked as he walked up behind him. "I take it that's what he was telling you as I walked in "

Riley turned to Edward as he let go of me, "You are a very lucky man Edward Cullen, and if you ever mess this up I will swoop in and take her away from you, that's a promise"

"Well it's a good job that I'm not going to mess it up then isn't it?" Edward said as he patted Riley on the back.

"Bella I was going to ask, how do you think your friends will react if the four of us relax a little? It's not very often we can be ourselves outside of the house and club"

"Well I presume Alice and Rosalie already know?" he nodded so I carried on "that just leaves Carlisle, Esme and Emmett, I'll have a quiet word with Esme and I really don't think Emmett will even notice. You are in our home and I want you all to be comfortable so please relax and treat this like you would your own house" I looked at Edward who was nodding in agreement.

Esme walked into the kitchen at this point saying "What's happening in here? You've teased us with fondue and we are all sitting waiting, Emmett not very patiently I would add!"

Edward and Riley picked up the platters and the fondue forks and went back into the dining room, I put the chocolate back over the heat hoping that I hadn't left it to long. As I added the liquor and stirred I tried to decide how to bring the subject up with Esme.

As she reached into the fridge to bring out another four bottles of wine she turned to me and asked me something that caught me by surprise.

"Bella can I ask you something? Tell me to mind my own business if you want but I need to ask so I don't put my foot in it, are Riley and Garrett together?"

"What makes you ask that?" I asked her

"I don't know it's just a vibe I get from them, I don't want to presume if I'm reading it wrong" she said.

I explained to her what the setup was, and she hardly even blinked, "Do you mind if they relax a little and have an evening where they don't have to hide who they are? I asked her.

"Not a problem for me" she said.

"What about Carlisle will he ok with it" I asked.

"He'll be fine, and he's had enough wine now that unless Riley takes Garett on the dining room table in front of us he probably won't even notice" she joked.

The fondue was ready so we carefully poured it into the two bowls I hired for the night and lit the burners under them when we got to the table. It was fun to watch everyone dig into the chocolate with the different pieces of fruits, marshmallow and crackers I had prepared.

Alice was the first to feed her partner, she took a strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate and placed it to Jasper's lips, as he took it into his mouth she leaned forward and licked him. I looked around to see if anyone was bothered but no one reacted. We carried on eating and talking and as Riley took a piece of pineapple out of the chocolate he looked at me almost requesting approval. I nodded and he placed the fruit on Garrett's lips. As Garrett took the pineapple into his mouth the chocolate dripped on his chin. I knew what was coming next; as I held my breath Riley leaned forward and licked the chocolate off and kissed Garrett full on the mouth.

I waited for the comments but nothing. Carlisle was busy feeding Esme and Emmett was too busy staring at Rosalie's chest. I let out the breath I was holding and started to feed my husband.

The wine continued to flow and after all the chocolate had been devoured we moved out onto the deck. While it wasn't cold, it wasn't warm either. Edward had put the heaters on and that as well as the heat rising from the hot tub made it pleasant to sit outside for a while. We continued drinking and conversations were filled with lots of relaxed laughter, jokes and gentle ribbing. As we didn't have a large patio set we were a little short on chairs so I was on Edwards lap and Kate was on Garrett's. I could feel Edwards fingers rubbing up and down my naked back, he started out just rubbing along my spine and as he saw goose bumps he started to stroke up and down the inside of my arms. Of course this meant that he was rubbing the side of my boob and my nipples reacted as you would expect. His hand came back around to my back and I felt him playing with the knot at my neck. I turned to him to tell him to pack it in but he just smiled and whispered "trust me". I tried to lean back against me but he stopped me and again whispered, "Trust me". I stayed where was as I felt the fabric sag down a little. He had loosened the knot enough that the top was no longer tight across my nipples and I wasn't putting on so much of a show. I was just about to thank him when I felt his hand move around my waist under the material and up to stroke the underside of boob. The crafty man had actually just made it easier for him to get inside my top. This time I did lie back against him and as he started playing with my nipple I felt him getting hard underneath me.

I was just trying to decide how I was going to tease him when Irina asked a question, "Bella would you mind if I had a dip in the hot tub?"

Edward had put it on because he was hoping to get me in it after everyone had gone home, he wanted to recreate the night I the sunroom, minus the other couple.

"No of course not, be my guest, do you want me to get you a bathing suit?" I asked.

"No I'm fine if nobody else minds" she added.

I wasn't quite sure what she meant until she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the tub naked. This time Carlisle and Emmett did notice, "Holy fuck" Emmett said, and I think he thought he'd said it under his breath, but too much wine meant he hadn't.

"Emmett if you are not ok with this, I'll get dressed "Irina said as she stood up and faced him, "it's just Bella said everything was ok here and we could be us".

Kate then stood up and grabbing Garrett's hand she started to undress herself and then him. Garrett looked at me and asked if this was ok. I assured him it was and he got into the tub with the girls.

I looked at Esme and she was quickly explaining to Emmett and Carlisle what was going on and once again Emmett could be heard to say "Holy fuck". I got up to get more drinks and Edward followed me into the kitchen.

"I want you so bad, do you think they will miss us for ten minutes" my gorgeous husband said as he took hold of my hand and dragged me around the side of the fridge and pushed me against the wall.

He attacked my mouth and as his tongue stroked mine I could taste, chocolate, wine and strawberries. His hands were already wandering and within seconds the top knot was undone and my top fell forward leaving my boobs exposed to him. He kissed his way down my neck and across my collarbone, all the while pinching and pulling on my nipples. As his mouth left my skin he stepped back towards the island, "Don't move" he ordered me as he picked up the fondue pot and ran his fingers around the inside. He came back and rubbed the now semi solid mixture all over my nipples.

"Best desert ever" he said as he started to clean me up. He licked and sucked and nipped and chewed until my nipples were so engorged they actually hurt.

"Undo your shorts and take them and your panties off, I need to fuck you" he said as he started to undo his jeans.

I dropped my shorts and panties and stepped out of them, I was naked in my kitchen except for the material of my top that was round my waist and we had 10 people here for dinner. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. "This is going to be quick darling so come as soon as you can" he said as he thrust into me. I let out a scream that I was sure would have been heard outside but by this point I really didn't care. As he continued pounding into me I heard the fridge door open, "Don't mind me I'll look after your guests while you're busy" a voice said.

"Fuck off Riley" Edward said as he continued thrusting into me. I came with another scream and as I felt Edward spurt into me over and over my whole body relaxed. I reached up and kissed him with everything I had. "I needed that "I told him honestly, "So did I "he replied. "Now let's get cleaned up and look after our guests, oh and leave your top loose, I like being able to get at you so easily" he smirked.

We quickly cleaned up and I kissed him again this time to clean the chocolate from around his mouth and chin. As we stepped out onto the deck things had moved on considerably. Riley was now naked and in the hot tub with the Garrett, Irina and Kate. Esme was on Carlisle's lap and they were making out like teenagers and as his hand started to run up and down her thigh under the hem of her short skirt I was pretty sure he was going to get past first base. Esme was getting her wish, some much needed attention from her husband.

Jasper was the biggest surprise for me. He was kneeling on the floor at the side of Alice and she had her hand on his neck. She was making him watch the activities in the hot tub and all the time she was whispering to him. I could hear the odd sentence, she was mainly trying to get him understand that everyone lived their lives differently and each to their own. I heard her tell him something Edward regularly told me "In the right company, nobody cares who or what you are or what you do, so long as everything is consensual".

Emmett bless him really didn't know what was going on, every so often I would hear him say "Oh fuck" as he looked at the hot tub, Jasper, us or Carlisle. Edward was busy chewing on my neck and when I looked down he had his hand firmly tucked in the side of my top causing the material to be pushed out of the way. Nobody could see anything, his hand covered everything, but it was obvious he was playing with my nipples.

Rosalie who was sitting next to him got up and sat on his lap, "If it makes you uncomfortable to be round this do you want to go inside?" she asked.

"I'm not uncomfortable, I'm fucking shocked" he said. "I've known some of these people years and the rest I've met tonight and I don't know who has shocked me the most" he admitted.

As the night went on people started to drift off, everyone had far too much to drink so I offered the bedrooms. Carlisle and Esme decided to go home and called a taxi, as did Alice and Jasper. Emmett crashed in one room and Rosalie took another. That just left the foursomes, who were still in the hot tub.

"Aren't you lot all wrinkly yet?", I asked as they had been in there about an hour, "I'll go and get more towels , you must be ready to get out by now"

When I got back and handed them the towels they stepped out of the hot tub without a care in the world. They all started to dry each other in an almost practised routine and Edward and I started to leave.

"Don't go yet" Riley said, "we haven't had a minute to talk since we got here" I looked at Edward and we sat back down, me once again in his lap. The four of them sat down just wrapped in towels, "Do you mind if we stay?" Garrett asked.

"Of course not, but you'll have to share a king size bed" I told him.

Riley laughed, "Like that's a problem"

Edward got up to turn the hot tub off and to turn the deck heaters up a fraction more. When he sat back down he pulled me back against him and slipped his hands in both sides of my top. He hands were clasped against my stomach, like he was using me as a hand warmer, fortunately his hands weren't cold.

"We've had a lovely time Bella, thank you. You have no idea how refreshing it is to be able to relax in company and just be ourselves." Kate said. "Apart from the club, home and a few very select friends we usually act as two couples to make things easier."

"It's fine, really" Edward replied, "But if you and Irina had kissed Emmett might have exploded."


	29. The Fashion Show Part One

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Can I just say a huge thank you for all you wonderful reviews and messages. It makes my day when I get a notification. **

BPOV

Ok ,the day was finally here. Tonight was the fashion show and Edward and I were getting ready for a few days in the city. I'd spent yesterday at the spa and I was ready, my hair was freshly cut and styled, both my finger and toe nails were slate black and I was hairless from the neck down.

As I showered this morning and rubbed more lotion in I marvelled at how soft my skin was. It's amazing how quickly you learn to look after yourself properly when you know everything is going to be on show. Instead of applying lotion when I remembered, I had a regime now. Every morning and evening I was using it and I have to say it was definitely paying off,even Edward had commented on how soft my skin how felt.

I'd also stepped up my yoga and running, the one good thing about being a writer meant that I could keep my own hours and if I wanted to nip off to a yoga class in the afternoon I could, so I had been doing.

I packed our bags, some clothes for the club tonight and then clothes for the next couple of days. We still hadn't decided if we were going to stay in the city or head down the coast for a day or two so I'd packed for all eventualities.

Alice called about 10.30am and she asked what time we were leaving for the city.

"I'm not sure, probably after lunch, I don't want to stress or rush Edward at all, after all this is supposed to be a break for him" I told her.

"Ok just be at the club for 8.00pm latest please. I need time to get you all organised and the outfits ready, the show starts at 10.00pm" she told me.

"But surely that's before non-members leave?" I said.

"No tonight is a closed night, members only so we don't have to worry about that" Alice informed me.

"So that means no Jasper tonight then?" I asked her.

"No, Jasper won't be there, but we have done a lot of talking and your dinner party was quite an eye opener for him, and we are moving forward. He had no idea that people live anything other than vanilla lives. He actually thought everything else was just made up for porn films and magazines" Alice laughed .

"Well his first trip he the club on non-members night should be an experience, even if he won't actually see anything," I said.

"I know but I'll make sure he is really ready before I take him anywhere near, oh I meant to ask you, do you mind if I tell him you and Edward are full members?" she asked.

"I don't have any problem with that but let me check with Edward first, he may want to tell Jasper himself" I told her. "I'll see you later; do I need to bring anything?"

"Your red heels that go with the corset, plus do you have any ballet flats?" she asked.

"Yes pairs in black and blue, which ones do I need?"

"Please bring the black pair, I haven't decided if you should wear shoes with the little dress or not but if you do then they will be the ones. Oh, and also you need a pair of black killer heels to go with the pvc dress in case you can't manage the boots I have for you" she said.

After she rang off I got busy making sure I had everything I needed. I packed a small separate suitcase, with my shoes for the evening along with some hair ties, ribbons, and some plain white cotton panties. I also packed wet wipes, talc and lotion for that PVC dress.

We loaded up the car with Edward asking why I was taking so much luggage for a couple of nights away. Little did he know what was coming. Whilst he knew I was going to model for Alice he had no idea what the finished outfits were plus he had no idea I'd packed extra clothes for him for the next few days, depending on where we ended up. For his few days off his packing consisted of throwing a couple of pairs of Jeans, underwear and t-shirts in a bag. Clearly no thought given to what we would be doing.

We checked into the same hotel we'd been to the last time we went to the club. After heading up to the room I unpacked and hung up all our clothes but leaving the small suitcase by the door so I wouldn't forget it later.

"Mmm... the last time we were here, you wore that amazing dress" Edward said as he started to nibble on my neck.

"Yes I did and you teased me all evening and every time I bent over" I reminded him.

"What are you wearing tonight? "he asked as he started to lift my t-shirt up and over my head.

"I've brought that gold top you like so much and a short tight black skirt" I told him.

"Oh lovely, easy access to get at you then" he mumbled as he bit down on flesh where my neck and shoulder met and unhooked my bra at the same time.

"Don't mark me or Alice will kill you" I said as he sucked hard on my skin.

"I want to mark you, I love that you will be walking around with a memento of me on your skin, and I might even give you another one somewhere else in a minute" he said as he picked me up and threw me on the bed.

He undid my jeans and pulled them and my panties down, "you know Bella it's been ages since I've been in your ass", and he turned me over so I was lying on my front.

"You can't tonight "I told him, "We haven't brought any lube and condoms with us, ".

"Maybe I have" he smirked as he went to reach for his wash bag.

He started to kiss and lick my ass cheeks and as he was doing do he grabbed hold of my hips and started to lift me. I brought my knees up so I was in kneeling and leaning forward with my boobs on the bed and my head turned to one side. He manoeuvred me a little more so my legs were wide open and I was on full display.

"Fuck Bella, that is an amazing sight. You know we should start taking some photographs, this would look fantastic on our bedroom wall" he said as he licked me from my asshole down around to my clit.

"Your pussy lips are so soft and puffy, you're almost sparkling with the mixture of me and you" he said as he dived right back in, kissing and licking me. The feeling was amazing and as I felt him push his tongue into my pussy I tried to grind against him.

He pulled back and before I could say anything he slapped my ass hard. "Don't you dare move little girl until daddy says you can, ok." I nodded not wanting to stop him while he was in full flow.

"I will spank you if you move again little girl do you understand?"

I nodded again.

"Answer me when I ask you a question" he said as he slapped me on my other cheek.

"Yes I understand" I said

"Yes you understand what?" he said as he swatted me again.

I knew what he wanted, I hadn't said it again, but to be honest we hadn't really had the opportunity to play for any length of time.

He swatted me again "I'm waiting little girl" he said and swatted me again. While the slaps were loud and on target they weren't hard. I knew my ass cheeks would now be red when I was on the catwalk with two of the outfits having my ass on display. The thought made me groan and I pushed my ass towards him again asking silently for another swat.

"Not till you give me my rightful title little girl, now who do you belong to? "he demanded

"You daddy" I cried out as I thrust my ass at him, "I belong to you".

"Fucking right you do" Edward replied as he plunged his tongue into my asshole and two fingers into my pussy. He didn't come up for air for ages and all I could do was ride his face and his fingers. As my orgasm built I could feel his fingers rubbing around the inside of my walls. I'd lost count how many fingers were in there but they seemed to be touching everything. He was using his thumb to circle my clit, fingers were stroking the inside walls of my pussy as they went in and out of me and his tongue was buried in and around my ass.

I came with such force I actually forced his fingers out of me. Not wanting to waste anything he buried his mouth against my pussy and literally drank from me. I was shaking with the sheer force of my orgasm, and as he finally stopped sucking on my pussy he stood up and grabbed my hold of my hips.

"Are you alright to keep going? "he asked. My loving caring husband was never far away and I nodded and as I started to look over my shoulder he slid his cock into my poor swollen pussy.

"Daddy loves you so much little girl, he will never get enough of you" he said as he slapped me again and my ass was now on fire from all the slaps it had received, "he is going to watch you tonight and be so proud", another slap," I bet you are going to look amazing in all those sexy outfits", slap, "I bet you are going to be showing this gorgeous ass to room aren't you?" slap, "I need to mark you" slap. With that he pounded into me, his balls swinging round and hitting my pussy with force.

"I'm coming little girl, I'm coming, he grunted as he continued to pound in and out me. Just as I was about to come again, he pulled out and came all over my ass. "Oh a nice present for daddy, I get to lick you r cute little ass again" and he set about licking his cum off me. I was in a delicious agony, my ass was burning hot , but he was soothing it as he licked me, I wanted to come again but the only stimulation I was getting was the feel off his tongue on my ass cheeks. I tried to get some friction but my pussy was up in the air still, I tried to push back against Edwards face but he grabbed my hips and held me still. "I haven't finished yet little girl, you don't want to me to waste any do you?"

"No daddy I don't but I really want to come again, my pussy hurts so much" I said in that voice, the one I hadn't thought I would use again.

"Oh it hurts does it, does it need kissing better or rubbing better?" he asked as he went back to licking my butt cheeks clean. I was just about to answer him when he sank his teeth into my already sore ass. I tried to pull away but he was still holding me tight. "Don't move until I tell you" he said as he finally released my cheek from his teeth.

"Now answer my question little girl, do you want daddy to kiss it better or rub it better?" he said.

By now I really didn't care, my ass was on fire, I knew I had a huge bite mark on my ass cheek and my pussy was throbbing with need.

"Not fast enough little girl" he said as he turned me over so I was lying on my back. He picked up my legs and bent each one so my feet were flat to the bed and wide open and he started to circle my clit with his thumb.

"I've always wanted to do this to you little girl so let's try it know shall we" he said and I felt him pull the hood of my clit back as far as it would go. "Look at this little button it's all red, throbbing and needy". He pressed on it hard and the sensation that shot through me made me lift off the bed.

"You can do better than that little girl, let's see what happens when I do this", and once again he took hold of my clit and pinched it hard between his thumb and finger. This time I screamed as the sensation shot through me again causing me to lift.

"So close little girl, let's have one more go" he said and he changed his hold slightly so he was pulling the skin tight in between two fingers "Your little button is really angry now, little girl it's almost growling at me... naughty button" and with that he slapped me square on my clit. The orgasm that ripped through me made me flood the sheets; the spray was so hard it actually hit Edward all over his stomach. My orgasm lasted for ages and as Edward continued to hold the hood back so my clit was exposed I could feel the air around it. I was basically trying to fuck fresh air, anything to find some friction.

Edward carefully put me legs down and gathered me in his arms "Are you ok sweetheart? That went a lot further than I ever imagined".

"I'm fine, you know I would have stopped you if it had gone too far" I told him. I knew if didn't reassure him he would start to doubt himself again. This was new to both of us, no matter how many times he'd fantasised about it.

"How is your ass? I was pretty hard on it" he asked as he started to turn me over.

"Oh shit Bella I'm so sorry, I had no idea" he said as he saw my very red cheeks and immediately started to rub me.

"No don't, let the heat go out of it first" I told him as I stood up on shaky legs to have a look at what he'd done. My ass was a beautiful bright red colour and my first thought was that it would be a perfect match for the corset. You could make out individual hand prints and right in the middle of one cheek was a great big bite mark, just as I'd feared. Alice was going to go crazy.

I flopped back on the bed and Edward curled up around me, "set the alarm for 6.00pm please I have to be with Alice by 8.00pm" I think I was already asleep before he answered me.

We walked into the club just after eight and it was a hive of activity. The bar area had been transformed almost into a small market place with small displays placed all around the edges. I could see a several different displays selling some kind of lotions, another selling leather goods, a boot and shoe display and a sex toy display. I wanted to have a good look round but just as I started to walk towards them I heard Alice shout me.

"Finally, I was beginning to think I'd have to come and get you from the hotel" she shouted across the bar.

Everyone listening sniggered as I just went bright red. "Thanks Alice, it's good to see you too" I said and turned to talk to Edward. "'l'll see you later, the fashion show is on at 10.00pm I think, so make sure you get up there early to get a seat front and centre, it will be worth it, I promise you" I told him as I kissed him. "Now be good and I'll see you later" and I turned and with my suitcase I followed Alice out of the bar.

We went straight up to the sunroom and most of the setup had already been done. The runway was up and the chairs were positioned down each side. In the area were you were supposed to shed your clothes, Alice has set up a rail with all the outfits on and off to one side two dressing tables were set up for hair and make-up. I put the suitcase down and turned to look for the other girls. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen but Irina and Kate were stretched out totally naked on two sun loungers. I walked over to them to say hello but Alice shouted me back

"I need you to strip now so that you have no lines on your body later, I don't want to see any bra strap marks when you're on my runway."

Now was the time to tell her, so she had time to calm down. "Alice I have a confession to make, Edward and I got a little carried away earlier and he marked me I'm afraid" I told her.

"Oh Bella, let's have a look how bad it is" she said as she tried to look at my neck. My halter neck top hid the mark on my neck but it was my ass I was really worried about.

I stripped off, there was no point being shy, I was going to be parading around practically naked in a couple of hours anyway. As she saw my neck she sighed and said "Well that's ok we can cover that with Make Up."

"Err Alice that really isn't the problem, this is" I said as I turned round so she could see my ass.

"Oh shit Bella, what the hell?" Alice shouted as she finally saw the state of me. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

Just as she was looking at my ass and trying to prod the bite mark Kate and Irina came to look at what all the noise was about.

"Oh lovely, look at that" Kate said as she stroked my ass cheek", I bet that was lovely and warm"

I looked at her with what must have been a puzzled face. "Oh come on Bella, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, there's nothing nicer than that red glow and the warmth of a newly spanked ass. I love spanking Irina and then snuggling up to her while her ass is still warm".

"You know Alice this could work to your advantage" Irina said. "The corset only comes to Bella hips right? She will only have garters on so her ass will be totally exposed; well how about we give her another quick spank before she walks out so her ass is red on the catwalk, it will really appeal to the Dom's and subs out there watching. The bite mark just adds to it really".

Alice was obviously thinking about what the girls had said, "Ok we'll try that, but for now go and lie on a sunbed, I want the rest of your body line free." Mistress Alice was in full flow.

The three of us went out into the sunroom main area and stretched out on the beds. Even though we were naked, the temperature in the room was almost tropical so it was really pleasant to be able to just lie naked and I realised why people got so excited about nudist beaches. I closed my eyes let my mind wander to the afternoon I'd just had with Edward. As I recalled our activities I could feel my nipples hardening and the juices between my legs starting to leak. I opened my eyes to try and clear the images only to be met with a very different sight. Kate was between Irina legs and she was lapping at her like she was a kitten lapping at a bowl of silky cream. Irina was pulling on her own nipples and her back was arching as she tried to push herself against Kate's face.

I was transfixed. I had never been this close to anything like this before; they were right next to me. It would have been so easy to reach out and touch Irina's nipples and for a second I was seriously tempted. I wanted to feel another woman's breasts to see if they were soft like mine but then I remembered what Edward had said, about no touching anyone else without their permission, so I pushed the thought away.

I lay back down and just listened as Kate bought her to orgasm and then crawled up her body to cuddle and hold her. They lay entangled on the sun lounger until Alice came to get us, it was show time.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AG for making this chapter make sense, it was all there on the paper, she makes it readable.

Edlovesme, what can I say, you have given me pointers all the way.


	30. The Fashion Show EPOV Part one

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

_**YOU CAN THANK FF FOR THE QUICK POST. THIS IS THE SECOND OF TWO CHAPTERS. I POSTED LAST NIGHT BUT FF DIDN'T SEND OUT NOTIFICATION AGAIN. SO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ BPOV FIRST. THE GUYS ARE IN DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE CLUB SO THEY ARE DIFFERENT CHAPTERS TOTALLY.**_

EPOV – this takes place in the club whilst Bella is upstairs getting ready for the fashion show.

It felt weird sitting here at the bar on my own nursing a large scotch. Alice had whisked Bella off as soon as we had walked into the club, she was gone almost without even a' goodbye' or 'see you later. I was just contemplating what to do when a hand slapped me on my shoulder.

"What are you doing sitting here all on your own?"

I stood up off the stool and turned to hug Riley, "Am I glad to see you", I told him" I didn't know you were in town this weekend"

"I wasn't supposed to be but Kate and Irina are here to model for Alice and Garrett has had to go and sort out a problem with the club in Temecula, so Instead of being on my own for the weekend I decided to come and support the girls and Bella." He replied. "It's also the first time we have let the members actually sell their goods in any of the clubs so I am curious to see how it all goes, if it works I will roll it out elsewhere"

"So how are you and Bella doing? Everything seemed to be ok at your dinner party, well other than us totally shocking your business partners. How are they by the way? Riley asked.

"Well, for the first few days after Emmett kept walking into my office shaking his head and walking out again, it took him a full week to actually ask me all about you and the dynamics of your relationship. Carlisle and Esme have been too wrapped in reconnecting themselves to give you or me any thought." I explained.

"It wasn't until Esme came into the office and locked his door at lunchtime and proceeded to make him swear quite loudly that we all realised just how badly we had been neglecting our home lives"

By this time Riley was laughing and slapping me on the back again, "You have to look after the love of your life Edward or believe me life is very boring and long. You should live every day and love every day, don't waste a second".

We sat at the bar for another 20 minutes or so and Riley was continually working. People came up to speak to him and staff came up to check things. "I forgot just how much work it is running the club on a day to day basis, I'll be glad when Rosalie is finished and back downstairs" he said as yet another staff member came up an asked him a question.

"Let's go and have a walk round Edward so I can chat to the stall holders. I know it's early, but we can see what they have to offer and then I'll take you up to the second floor as I don't think you got chance to check those out last time you were here did you? Riley said already off his stool and walking towards the market place.

We spent a good half hour looking at all the goods on display in the bar areas. I bought massage oils that I knew Bella would love and some lube that was supposed to be super silky and smooth and was ideal for anal use. At the shoe stall I really wanted to buy some boots that I would love to see her in, real fuck me boots that I could imagine being thrown over my shoulders, but I knew better than to buy her something like that without her being with me. I grabbed a card from the man behind the stall and agreed to call into his shop the following day with Bella.

The other stalls were all excellent. I bought some butt plugs in various sizes. We really needed to have more anal sex and it was something that we only seemed to do when were on holiday. We both really enjoyed it, but because the time between each session was so long, it took ages for Bella to be comfortable and ready for me. With the new purchases I could have her wear a plug during the day so she would be ready for me when I got home. That thought sent my semi hard cock into full blown hard on and this only got worse as I continued looking at the sex toys on offer. I purchased a set of 'silver balls' that Bella had talked about when she had read fifty shades and in a moment of madness a strap-on. Well if I was asking her to try all these new things, why shouldn't I?

Just as I was paying for my purchases Riley walked back over to me "Well I'm surprised to see that among your purchases", he said as he pointed at the box with the strap on in it.

"Why, it must feel good or you wouldn't do it" was my very brave but stupid answer.

"You know you and Bella are just made for one another" he said "Both of you continually surprise me in the best possible way". He turned to look at the stall holder and after having a quick word with him about sales and footfall or something he turned back to me and said "Let me tell you, when you are on your back with your ankles on her shoulders and she is thrusting into you, hitting your prostate with that dildo you will think you've died and gone to heaven. Then you will question why you've waited so long to have your ass fucked, believe me" With that he walked off and left me with my cock at full mast and my mouth wide open.

"I have to say, he's dammed right. Why do you think I sell most of these to my female clients to use on their husbands and boyfriends?" the stall holder said as he turned away to serve someone else.

I handed all my purchases over to the cloakroom staff. They were boxing everything up and you could either collect them at the end of the evening or they would mail everything out. I organised for them to go home because I wasn't sure what we were doing for the next few days. I was quite happy to stay in the city and come back to the club but I still had to talk to Bella about that.

I went back into the bar to find Riley so I could continue the tour he had promised me. I found him in conversation with a couple of guys I hadn't seen before, "Ah just the man, Edward can I introduce Peter and Jacob. These guys are what I call multi -members which means they can use any of the clubs we have as they travel so much on business." Riley explained. "I was telling them about the scene you are setting up in the not to distance future and the fact that you will need some male members to help you"

I was shocked, while I knew I was hoping that Bella would be surrounded by at least six men, more if I was honest with myself, I hadn't really given any thought to how I would get the men into the room all at the same time, or who they would be.

All of them were looking at me as if I was supposed to answer a question, but I honestly had missed anything that was said after Riley had dropped the conversation on me.

"I'm sorry I was miles away, what did I miss?" I asked as they all laughed at me.

"It's okay, I can imagine what you were thinking about" Peter said as he slapped me on the back.

"I asked if you had a time scale in mind so we could plan to be here" Jacob said

"No sorry not yet, I'm still working my wife up to it but I'd probably say at least six months" I replied as I looked at Riley. He nodded but the look on his face was one of confusion.

"Excuse us please gentlemen, I want to give Edward a tour of the second floor" Riley said, shaking hands all round.

"Riley can get in touch with us at any time; just give us at least two weeks' notice to be here and we will do everything we can to help you" Jacob said as the two of them walked off towards the bar.

"Are they together?" I asked Riley as we started to climb the staircase to the upper floors.

"Not in the way you mean. They share a wife and the three of them live together, but they are not together sexually without her." Riley explained. "Each to their own Edward, so long as everyone is happy, safe and consensual anything goes."

We came out onto the second floor and it was set up just as it was on the floor below, in the lobby there was a desk but this time a guy was sat looking at paperwork.

"Paul, how are you this evening and how is everything up here?" Riley asked as he shook his hand.

"Everything is fine boss, all the room are in use or booked with the exception the theatre room" he replied.

"Edward this is Paul, he is Rosalie's deputy, and as she is busy tonight, he's running both floors"

"Hi Paul, good to meet you" I said shaking hands.

"We are going to have a look around the rooms, has any specifically requested privacy, so we don't interrupt anyone?" Riley enquired.

"No we have no closed doors, you're free to look in on anything that's happening" Paul replied.

I followed Riley down to the room furthest away from the desk.

"This is the theatre room" Riley explained pushing the door open.

We walked into a room set up with rows of chairs facing a stage with a large screen that had been dropped down from the ceiling. When I looked behind me I could see a projector of some sort set on the ceiling pointing at the screen.

"The exciting thing about this room is that we can use it to show films or can have live action on the stage" he said.

I turned to look at him and was about to ask him what he meant when he continued.

The screen can be raised so we can put on a show in here, for instance a burlesque night or a demonstration for the BDSM community. Alternatively members can book to put themselves on the stage and they provide the entertainment for anyone who wants to sit and watch. The other way this room works is the reverse almost of the mirror room downstairs. Whatever is happening in the room adjacent to this is that it can be broadcast in here for people to watch. We can also record it so people can make their own movies. They can literally make their own films here.

As we left the room I could see how some of the exhibitionists at the club could really get off on being on the stage, me I was more turned on by the thought of making our own film. That was something I definitely needed to talk to Bella about to see if she was interested.

The next room was set up like I would imagine a seedy strip joint would be. There was once again a stage, but this time it was a raised platform in the middle of the room with two poles set floor to ceiling. All around the platform were small tables and chairs and in the corner was a fully working bar with a topless waitress. The lighting was all strobe and mirror ball and the sound system was run from an iPod system mounted on the wall. As we walked in Riley gestured for us to go over to the bar, "Do you provide the dancers?" I asked as we watched a really agile women wrap herself around the pole completely naked.

"No everything except the waitress is up to the members, they can hire dancers if they wish, but most of them actually do the dancing themselves. That's the fantasy picking up a dancer, stripper, or pole dancer. Only the waitress is off limits.

We sat and watched the woman as she moved around the pole. Her partner got up and tucked some $10 bills into her garter strap and turned to us and making a gesture that we do the same. Riley got up and I followed and we both tucked a bill into her garter strap. She was only wearing heels, stockings and garters so there really was nowhere else to put a bill.

We bid them good night and I followed Riley to the next room. As we got to the door I could already see this was very different. There was a computer pad on the side of the door with a number 5 illuminated on it. Riley turned to me and asked me if I wanted to go in.

"What is this room Riley and why are you asking me if I want to go in?" I questioned.

"This is the sensory room Edward, the room is completely void of any light so you have to rely on your other senses. The rule is that when you go in there you do so naked. The idea being that you do whatever you want to do with whoever else is in there, providing they are happy to participate. The pad here tells you how many people are in there at the moment." He said pointing at the computer pad on the side of the door. "Most people remain silent just relying on touch, taste and smell but speaking is allowed". He looked at me and I could tell he was deciding whether to say something or not, "Go on Riley just say it" I said.

"This would be an ideal way for you to taste from the source if you were so inclined" Riley said "Before you start let me explain. You could go in there and once you got used to the room you would soon sense where the other people are in relation to you. You would hear and smell if anyone was having sex, and would know if anyone came near you. You could quite easily suck a cock in here, taste as much semen as you wanted and once you were outside the room, have no idea who you had been with, especially if you didn't speak. No awkward conversations next time you saw them, no embarrassment, no nothing. Everything really does stay inside the room"

I was stunned. I could see what he was trying to offer me but he still hadn't grasped what this was about for me. I didn't want to suck some stranger's cock. Ok, maybe I was curious about what it would be like to have my mouth flooded with cum, but it wasn't a strong enough curiosity that I wanted to go and actually organise it, I wanted the cum on Bella, I wanted to see her covered in it so that I could lick it off. Maybe one day I may decide to try but for now I really wasn't interested.

"I'll think about ok" I said to him, which was the best answer I could come up with to close down the conversation.

"Ok Edward we'll leave that for the time being. Do you want to go in the room just to get the feel of it? " he asked.

"No it's nearly time to go upstairs for the fashion show as I want a front row seat, let's just finish off this wing shall we?" I said as I really didn't want to get in to this with him right now.

The final room was amazing. It was called the Harem Room and it was set up to look like something from Arabian nights. There were large silk looking cushions all over the floor, with very thin, voile like curtains hanging from the ceiling creating separate areas within the room. The ceiling was completely draped to look like the inside of a tent, the walls were covered in heavy silk and there were rugs on the floor in the gaps between the cushions. Lanterns hung from the ceiling casting a subtle glow all over the jewel colours of the upholstery. It looked truly magical. It took me a few seconds to realise there were people in here, "how does this room work?" I asked Riley.

"Well you can't reserve the room if that's what you mean. This is an open area. Everyone knows you can ask to join other couples if they agree, or you can just find a space and draw the net curtains around you. Whilst you will still be on full view the closed curtain is a sign you do not want to be disturbed by anyone else". He explained.

My cock sprang to life; this was where I wanted Bella and I to visit next. The thought of her riding me naked surrounded by other people who could and probably would be watching was something I definitely wanted and I wanted it now.

I looked around to see what was happening and there were several small groups all too busy to notice us. Groups was the best way to describe it. There was a foursome, a threesome with a woman sat watching and in the far corner I think the group was made up of six people. I could make out two women in a 69 position and each had a guy sunk into whatever hole was available. The extra bit that shocked me was each guy had another guy behind them quite obviously taking it up the ass.

Riley looked at my face and then looked to see what I was staring at. "Are you shocked? He asked.

"Not shocked, what is it you say, each to their own? Anal sex is just something that Bella and I haven't explored as much as I'd like, but I'm going to change that. Seeing it up close like this reminds me it's just natural to some people." I answered honestly.

Riley laughed, "Then my work here is done my little protégé, you are seeing the world through different eyes already and we just have to get Bella to the same place."

He looked at his watch, "Come on it' 9:45 I need to get upstairs and make sure everything is ok and you need to get a seat where you can see everything. I've seen Mistress Alice's designs before and while she is supposedly being quite tame tonight, I'm sure we are in for quite a show"

We left the room and it suddenly hit me that none of the groups had the curtains drawn round them, I mentioned this to Riley and he sighed "That is because they were expecting people to join in, I thought you understood that, the room is classed as open, so you can just join in with whoever is there, so long as you ask permission first".

"Oh so it's quite likely that it started as just a couple and other couples went into the room looking to hook up?" I asked feeling quite stupid; even as I said it I knew Riley would give me shit.

"And here I was thinking we had you ready to let loose into this life" he said as he shook his head.

"Edward, couples arrange to meet other couples or they take potluck with who is in there. For some people it's about being with strangers, for others it's about being with a person of the same sex for a change, there are all sorts of reasons. What are you thinking?" he asked as he stopped and turned to look at me.

"I love the idea of having Bella in there naked riding me, but I'm not so sure I'd want anybody to join in, I'm really not interested in being with anyone else" I told him.

"Well as I told you, draw the curtain around you and no one will bother you but if it's about being watched I have to tell you most people in there will be too busy to stop and take any notice, they'll be more into what's happening in the their own group" Riley explained.

We continued walking towards the stairs and made our way up to the sunroom. The door was open which I was surprised at. As we stepped through Paul was waiting just inside.

"Good evening again, the rules tonight have been relaxed for the sunroom, there is no need to be naked but please remove your shoes and socks and I will advise you the temperature up here is bordering on tropical so I would suggest you remove as many layers as possible"

I follow Riley through to the dressing area and remove my shoes, socks and button down just leaving my dress pants and under shirt; I put them in a locker and turn to speak to Riley. As I do I hear Bella laugh from behind the temporary screens that have been put up for them to get ready in and this makes me smile. I go and take a seat, front and centre, so I can see my beautiful wife in who knows what and start to think of us in the Arabian room before we leave the club tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	31. The Fashion Show Part Two

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV

The preparations were in full swing. My hair was up in pigtails and curled to within an inch of its life, my make-up was natural and I looked healthy with a radiant glow apparently, according to Alice. Personally I thought it was the heat of being in the sun room. The four of us were all seated at a long dressing table as the hairdresser and makeup artists that Alice had employed for the night were hard at work. How they coped with the four of us sat there naked (because Alice was paranoid about strap marks) I'll never know but given the true professionals they were they never made a comment.

As 10.00pm drew close I peeked out to look at the audience and saw Edward was on the front row right at the end of the catwalk. He had no idea what I was about to wear and I hoped he would be ok about it. Riley had relaxed the rules for the sunroom allowing a minimal amount of clothing so people were comfortable but he was adamant that as soon as the show was over, the naked only rule was back in place.

As I looked round the four of us were ready to go out in our first outfits. I was given the pink little girl dress and ruffled panties, the ankle socks and the teddy bear to carry. Rosalie being the curviest of us was in an incredibly tight set of silk lilac pyjamas with teddy bears all over them. Irina was in a pink all in one romper/sleep suit that had a flap at the back for access to a diaper, she had a crystal embossed pacifier on a ribbon round her wrist and Alice told her to put it in her mouth when she was on the catwalk. Kate had a yellow checked pinafore dress and ankle socks on with nothing underneath. For anyone wanting to buy clothes for their 'Little Girl' this would provide them with a whole new wardrobe.

Alice walked out onto the catwalk and did her opening speech welcoming everyone and thanking the club for allowing her to showcase her designs. She thanked us for giving up our time and explained that while we weren't professional models we were all used to being on display. While the audience laughed I wasn't quite sure what she getting at!

As the music started I realised I was going down to the catwalk to nursery rhymes. I found this really quite creepy and once again I realised that while I loved what we had done in the hotel room earlier, I really wasn't cut out for the whole "Little" scene. I stepped out on the catwalk in my little frilly dress and made sure to hold the hem up and put it in mouth as Alice had showed me. This showed off the big ruffled panties I had on that said "Daddy's Little Girl" across the back. The audience were lovely and they clapped and cheered as I stood there and waited until Rosalie came out. I chanced a quick look at Edward and his face had a very strange look on it. I could tell he was not happy with the look either which inwardly pleased me.

As I went back behind the screen I was set upon by Alice and her two helpers. My dress was taken off as the hairdresser literally ripped the hair ties out started brushing out the pigtails. Once again I was stood naked as three people worked on me. The Blue outfit was next, I pulled on the adult version of ruffled panties and the bustier and my heels. My hair was now brushed free and really glossy; the makeup artist applied a heavy lipstick and beautiful blue velvet choker. I was placed in at the screen and after a nudge from Alice I was off again. This time the music was a track from Beyoncé; upbeat and sexy. I felt incredible as I walked down the catwalk. Rosalie followed me in a bright red bra and panties set that made her boobs look amazing, her blonde hair was loose and she had on a red velvet choker to match. As she swayed down the catwalk I couldn't help but wish I was six inches taller, it really did make all the difference. Kate followed us wearing a beautiful Purple two piece that again gave her an incredible cleavage. The difference this time was that her bra was a demi cut so the cups literally just supported her boobs and her nipples were peeking over the top of them. Her panties were a small triangle of material that barely covered anything, held up with a line of crystals. She also wore the matching choker and she had a bracelet to match. Irina was in even less, her outfit was a gorgeous silver colour but there wasn't much to it at all. The bra was cup less, with just the under wiring supporting her boobs. Her panties couldn't actually ever be considered panties. They were just a silver silk butterfly that sat over her clit and mound and was kept in place by a string of crystals again. Her choker was silver with the same butterfly made of crystals on it.

Outfit three was the red corset, my hair had been quickly pinned up so it was very messy, and apparently they were going for the just fucked look. I had on heavy matching lipstick and really dark liner round my eyes. Instead of the choker I had a long string of pearls on. As I took a deep breath to calm myself, I tried to forget that I was going out there with everything on display, no panties and even though there were no cups in the corset, the support made my boobs stand out so I looked bigger than ever. At the last second Alice decided the pearls were too much and she wrapped them around the top of my arm. All the room was also about to see the bite mark on my ass cheek and I still had faint hand prints marks from earlier in the evening. Just as I was about to walk out from behind the screen Alice slapped my ass hard.

"What the fuck Alice?" I said as I stopped dead.

"Your ass looks amazing all red and marked. It makes the bite really stand out as well which just finishes off the outfit" she smirked.

As I walked out my first thought was of Edward and what he would think. As I neared the end of the catwalk and stood directly in front of him I watched his eyes rake all over me. He took in my heels, garters, bare pussy, boobs and finally my red lips. As he finally got to my eyes I heard him say "Oh Fuck, I hope you're bringing that home". Several people round him laughed and he blushed as he realised he'd said that out I turned around to walk back up the catwalk there was a cheer as people saw my red ass and the bite mark.

Rosalie followed me again, she was wearing a black and purple velvet corset, very Victorian in style, heavily laced and covered in frills and lace. Kate was in a full corset that covered her down to her hips and then had a frill round the bottom. It was in a beautiful green colour, made from velvet and lace again. Irina was in an amazing outfit. It was something you would have found under the dress of a lady in the late 1800's I think. She had a heavily boned corset with knee length knickerbockers. The outfit was made out of a succulent white silk and looked amazing. She was completely covered from chest to knees yet she looked incredibly sexy.

The final round of out fits were all fetish wear. Alice had decided we were all going for the female Dom look so we kept the heavy makeup. My hair this time was brushed back and taken up into a high ponytail.

As she passed me the outfit I realised it was different from the one I had tried on at the boutique. Instead of the PVC all in one I was expecting , she passed me what could have passed for a dress if all the pieces had been there!

"Alice this is different" I exclaimed

"Yes as soon as I designed the outfit that Kate is wearing I knew it needed a companion piece so I put your original outfit out on a mannequin and made this one up for you" she explained.

The dress was a piece of PVC material and actually moulded to my naked front. It literally was like a square piece of PVC that was wrapped around my front but there wasn't enough to go all the way around my body. To keep it in place there were chains across my back keeping the edges tight and lots of double sided tape tit tape. As I looked at the back in the mirror I was naked except for the chains, with my ass on display again and just a chain sitting across the bite mark on my cheeks. The dress was so short my pussy lips were visible when I walked.

"Come here Bella so I can attach the jewellery" Alice said as she walked towards me with a thin chain in her hands. She poked about in the slits on the front of the dress and bought my nipples through the holes. Once again I'm reminded just how naïve I am as she attached small loops around each of my nipples and attaches a chain between them, just as I think that's all its going to be she puts another chain round my neck and fixes it to the centre point between my boobs. As I'm a good D cup, my boobs are trying to make an escape through the slits in the dress so my nipples are now really pronounced.

"Lovely", Alice remarked as she tweaked my nipples again. "Now there are another couple of parts to this jewellery set; are you up for wearing them?" She asks.

Now I know I am going to regret asking this, but being me I do anyway, "Where do they go?"

"Well this part goes from the middle point here down to your clit" Alice replies pointing to my boobs as if she's informing me to put earrings in "the second part is a longer chain with a cuff on, that is attached to someone else so they can lead you".

She looks at me waiting for an answer but I'm still trying to figure out how a chain can go to my clit and stay there.

"Come on decide Bella I need to make sure the others are ready to go out as well" Alice said as she stood in front of me.

"I don't know how…." Was as far as I got before Alice was on her knees in front of me pushing my legs open , not that the 'dress' gave much room to do that. I felt here pull back the hood of my clit that was still sore from the slapping it had taken earlier, and take my clit between her fingers. As she pinched it, she slipped some sort of claw shape over it that held it in place. She was up and attaching another chain to the centre point between my boobs before I let out the breath I was holding.

She sprayed the front of the material with something and then polished me with a cloth! What the fuck was happening here. "Right you are done stand there and don't move Bella, it's really important you don't move". Alice looked at me and I knew the Dom in her was not only speaking to me but assessing to make sure I understood. She was also checking in with me to make sure I was ok.

I did as I was told and stood and waited ready to go on, Rosalie walked past me to go on the catwalk, she looked absolutely stunning, she was dressed in a red PVC cat suit that was beyond skin tight, her hair was the same as mine, a high tight pony tail and her make-up dramatic. The suit was covered in zips in the places you would need if you wanted to access to her body underneath. As she struttered down the catwalk she looked a complete natural, so graceful and serene.

Next came Irina, she was wearing a leather bustier, very very short skirt with no panties and long leather boots that came up to her thighs . Again her hair and makeup were severe. As she swayed down the catwalk she growled and treated the audience to a show as she made sure everyone saw she was not wearing panties.

That just left Kate, as she came from behind the screen I could see why Alice had left her to last and why I was dressed as I was. My outfit had definitely been made to compliment hers for tonight I was her submissive.

Kate was wearing a long mermaid style dress in purple PVC, whereas mine was open in back, hers was open all down the front. Again she had chains across the front of the body holding the sides of the dress in place with the help of lots of tape. I noticed she was wearing PVC panties but they had a rather large extra bit stuck to the front. The built in dildo was also purple which looked just weird. Once again Alice got out the spray and polished the dress that went all the way to the floor. As she stepped forward Alice attached the cuff and turned to me.

"Ok you two are the big finale, Bella stay behind Kate, let her lead you if you can, if you can't, stand still till you can and Kate will guide you."

I looked at Alice, "What do you mean?"

"You do realise what will happen when you start to walk don't you?" Alice gave me such a funny look, I was starting to worry. I quickly shook my head, "No, what's going to happen?"

"Oh shit, I thought when you agreed to wear it that you knew what was going to happen" Alice said as she looked at Kate. Kate shrugged her shoulders and just looked at me.

"Somebody tell me and quick, Irina is doing another lap because we haven't gone out there." I almost shouted.

"Bella the clip on your clit, as soon as you start to move it will trigger the beginning of an orgasm, you should be able to feel it already just standing still, as it's gripping and putting pressure on your clit already" Alice explained.

"Oh shit, I thought it was nerves from going out there again, now I realise what the fluttering is"

"Are you good to go?" Kate asked as she took a step towards the screen,

"Yes let's go and get this over with" I replied as Kate pulled the chain tight by moving her arm. The sensation was immediate, the claw clamped onto my clit and squeezed. Instantly I felt the sensation and my juices started to flow, the dress was too short to hide anything so I just went with it. As I stepped onto the catwalk behind Kate she moved to the side so we were both in view but I was two steps behind her. Every time she stepped forward the chains pulled on my nipples and my clit and by the time we got to the end of the catwalk I was breathing hard. I caught Edward's eye and he was looking at me with his eyebrows raised, he obviously knew what was happening by the look on my face. Kate stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Stay" she barked as she turned back round to the audience and pointed at Edward. "Sir please could you come up here for a moment?"

I looked at him as he got up and stepped up onto the catwalk.

"My pet has been very naughty, to punish her will you please pull on the chains while I show the rest of these good people my beautiful dress" Kate said as she handed over the cuff to Edward.

He looked at me and pulled the chain to see what would happen, as I let out a groan he grinned and leaned forward to whisper to me "Are you ok with this sweetheart, do you want to come in front of all these people?"

As I looked at him to see what he was thinking I watched the change in him, he straightened his shoulders, looked me straight in the eye and whispered quietly "Daddy wants you to come little girl, and he wants you to come now". As he finished whispering he pulled hard on the chain repeatedly four times. I came with such a scream I thought my legs were going to give way.

As he went to catch me Kate walked back up to me and took the cuff off him. "Thank you Sir, I will deal with her now" and she lightly took hold of my elbow. She guided me off the catwalk while keeping the chain loose to ease the pressure of aftershocks.

As soon as we were behind the screen I fell into the nearest chair, I carefully peeled the chains off my nipples and from around my neck, I was just about to start on the final piece when Alice stopped me, "Don't touch it, if you don't know how to take it off you could do some damage" She shouted to Irina, "Irina please come and take the clip off Bella while I get Kate out of her dress". I sat in the chair with my legs open, everything on display and wondered where my inhibitions, shyness and insecurities had gone and realised I had left them all at the club door.


	32. The Fashion Show EPOV Part Two

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

_I know AG will shout at me for doing a Epov that covers another chapter but I really think we need to hear his reaction to the fashion show and what he has planned later…_

EPOV – this starts as he's watching the fashion show

As I day dreamed about Bella riding me while I lay back on all those big silky cushions I failed to notice all the chairs around me filling up. It was the music; no nursery rhymes that were being played that bought me back and focused my attention on Alice. By the time I realised she was talking she was ending her welcome speech and the audience was laughing at something she had said, and the show was starting.

I shifted in my seat to try and get comfortable, discreetly trying to adjust the raging hard on I still had when Bella came out onto the catwalk. The sight before me was disturbing to say the least, she had on a pink frilly dress and as she put the hem in her mouth, showing off ruffled panties with writing on them. Her hair was up in pigtails and it was just no, no, no, no, no. My hard on started to deflate, while I loved her calling me Daddy, this was too much, I definitely didn't want this and sincerely hoped she didn't either. In any event we needed to discuss this as soon as possible.

I looked up at her and I knew she had seen the look on my face. I watched the other models come out in different outfits, all made for' little girls' and it confirmed my reaction. Fortunately the mood and music changed to a Beyoncé track and Bella was out again, this time in a set I recognised. I'm sure it was the one she wore when she rode my face on the dining room table at home, now that was a hell of a night and if I remember correctly , the start of all this.

Outfit three made my cock stand up and salute, then try to claw its way out of my pants. She was wearing the red corset she had on that night in the hotel suite with Riley and Garrett. As my eyes raked over her I took in the heels, fuck they were made to dig into my ass, garters, bare pussy, corset, what the fuck? bare pussy. My eyes confirmed that yes my wife was walking along the catwalk with her naked pussy on display. As I continued to look up her body I remembered her tits had been uncovered the last time she had worn this, and sure enough there they were as amazing as ever, pale cream with hard erect nipples just waiting to be chewed on.

Before I could help myself I muttered "Oh Fuck, I hope you're bringing that home". I knew instantly I'd said it out loud as the people around me started to laugh. That soon changed as she turned round and gave the audience full view of her naked very red ass , and not only was her ass still bright red the bite mark was quite definitely on display right in the middle of her cheek.

As the audience cheered I received several pats on my shoulder and lots of compliments of how nice her ass looked. My cock was now painful and had taken to reminding me how badly it needed to be inside Bella by pulsing and pushing against the zip of my pants. Why had I decided to go commando tonight of all nights was beyond me so thank goodness I'd chosen to wear something dark.

I was trying to get myself under control when the music changed again, this time it was rock music, and as I looked for Bella I was surprised to see Rosalie looking fucking awesome in a cat suit. Emmett would come in his pants if he could see her now. He'd made a few passing comments about her and I knew he was interested in getting her number but I wasn't sure about passing it on. For a start I didn't know if Rosalie was interested in him but also the proximity of my two worlds and the potential damage one could do in the other, made me wary. The way she was dressed as a Dominatrix – a mental picture of her in that cat suit with Emmett on his knees at the side of her flashed into my brain and that thought alone made me shudder and went a long way to deflate my hard on.

Irina followed her out and she was quite intimidating, she growled as she flashed her pussy at the audience several times and cracked the whip she had tucked under her arm. I was confused as to where Bella was, she had been first out for the other three outfits. There was a pause as the music changed again and I was really starting to wonder if there was a problem.

I shouldn't have done, Bella and Kate stepped around the screen and it was obvious that Bella was being led on a chain by Kate. I couldn't stop looking at Bella, she seemed to be wrapped in pvc, or something, her hard nipples were on display as they seemed to be pushing through the material, but they had chains hanging from then, for a second I wondered if she'd had them pierced and my cock pulsed again, sending it back to full on hard on status.

I followed the line of the chain down and realised once again her pussy was on display to the room. Not that I didn't know it before but my wife was totally amazing, she really was relaxing in this environment and letting her inhibitions go. I looked at the chain again and it seemed to go under the 'dress' but I could only guess as to where it was attached. Kate was walking at the side of her and she was wearing what would have been a long tight dress if it had had a front to it. The purple panties were interesting though, I'm sure Riley, Garrett and Irina would be enjoying them at a later date. As I continued staring at Bella I was intrigued at the look on her face. I knew that look; she was trying to hold back an orgasm. What was happening to my beautiful wife that had her on the verge of exploding? I looked at her and as I caught her eye silently asked her what was happening.

I knew she had seen me as Kate brought them to a stop right in front of me. Before I could catch her attention again, Kate shouted "Stay" and then turned and looked at me

"Sir, please could you come up here for a moment?" She asked and I got up and stepped onto the catwalk.

"My pet has been very naughty, to punish her will you please pull on the chains while I show the rest of these good people my beautiful dress" she said handing me the cuff off her wrist.

I pulled on the chain and Bella groaned, I knew instantly that the chain was either attached to her clit or something that was actually inside her. If I continued tugging she would come here on the catwalk, I whispered to her asking her if that was ok but she was so far gone I wasn't quite sure if she understood me, so I made a decision and just went with it,

"Daddy wants you to come little girl, and he wants you to come now". As I finished whispering I pulled hard on the chain repeatedly.

Bella came with such a scream I actually thought she was going to collapse, as I went to try and support her Kate got in between us.

"Thank you Sir, I will deal with her now" she said and lightly supporting Bella she walked her back up the catwalk and behind the screen. The applause was deafening, people were cheering and clapping and eventually Alice came back out onto the catwalk. She made a short address thanking the models again and the club before plugging her business. I kept trying to look around her expecting the girls to come out and take a bow but Alice looked at me and shook her head.

I was up and out of my seat and behind the temporary screen before Alice had made it back up the catwalk. Bella was sprawled naked in a chair with her head thrown back, her legs wide open and her eyes closed. She looked glorious; she was still glowing from the orgasm, her skin was pink and she had a light sheen all over her, probably from the adrenalin rush of the show. I just stood and watched her for a few seconds until she became aware I was there. Her smile was radiant as she slowly opened her eyes, "Yes I'm bringing the red corset and the blue set home, don't worry."

I laughed and leant forward and kissed her hard on the lips. "You looked amazing out there, was everything that happened ok?" I asked.

"It's a bit late now to worry about it, but don't worry I'm fine" she said. Her answer confused me, "Did you not want to wear whatever it was that made you come?" I asked her.

"It's not that I didn't want to, Alice and I had a bit of a mix up, she thought I knew what would happen but I didn't realise until it was almost too late." She explained.

"Almost?" I asked, that implied she did have chance to say no.

"Yes, I went out knowing I might come, but I didn't expect it to be so powerful and vocal" she explained.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, everyone thought you were amazing" I told her honestly.

I looked at her again, "Are you planning on putting clothes back on or shall I get undressed and we'll go and relax together in the Jacuzzi? I asked her.

"I really need a drink, how about I get dressed and we go downstairs for a while?" she asked hopefully.

"No problem I'll grab my stuff and meet you out front" I tell her.

As I wait for her I watch the staff start to break down the show area. Chairs are quickly moved out of the way and specialist staff move in quickly and start to break down the catwalk. The members are also starting to make their way upstairs to relax in the peace and quiet of the sunroom.

As the last of the catwalk was moved and taken down the stairs Riley wanders into the room. "I hear Bella was the star of the show, in more ways than one" he says with a smile on his face.

"Everyone is talking about her, so if you do go in the Harem room tonight and don't want anyone trying to join you, be definite about drawing the curtains all around you" he warned.

Before I could reply Bella walked out to meet me. She was wearing a very short tight black skirt and the gold top she wore the night of the dinner party and it was quite obvious she had no bra on. She looked stunning, her hair was messy and she had removed the heavy makeup and replaced it with her natural look. I took her in my arms and hugged her just as Riley started to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the rules are now back in force for this room, if you are not getting naked immediately please leave now" he said. I looked at Bella and she shook her head, "I've been on show enough for the time being, let's go and have a drink" she replied as she took my hand and led me towards the door.

"What's happening with the suitcase you brought up her with you?" I asked her as we settled at the bar.

"It's all packed, Alice is going to bring it down later with all the other stuff, and she knows to leave it in the cloakroom for me so I can pick it up as we leave."

As we sat in the bar, me with another Scotch and Bella with a large colourful cocktail the barman had recommended, she asked me what I'd been doing while she was upstairs. I told her about my shopping spree, but not what I'd actually bought and about the appointment I'd made with the guy from the boot makers tomorrow.

"I really love the boots Bella, so much so that if you really hate them, can we just get them so you can wear them JUST with the red corset?"

I made puppy eyes hoping she would agree and as I turned on a full megawatt smile I saw her smile and I knew she was on board.

"So shopping down here can't have taken two hours, what else did you get up to?" she asked.

"You know I wouldn't do anything here without you don't you?" I said. Her question put me on edge slightly and made me wonder if she didn't trust me.

"Edward of course I know, it's just the first time we have spent time here apart, I 'm curious what you did with that's all?" she said.

"I was with Riley most of the time, he took me on a tour of the rooms we hadn't seen yet and we talked about the dinner party, me and you and a few other things. To be honest we just hung out for a while." I told her honestly. "I think he is missing Garrett as well because he is away sorting some problems out at another of their clubs".

"Tell me about the rooms upstairs then that I haven't seen yet" she said.

We sat for about half an hour then and I told her all about the theatre room, the pole dancing room and the sensory room. I even told her about Riley's suggestion about me going in there to find out if I would enjoyed ' tasting from the source' or however he referred to it. I watched closely to see how Bella reacted to that suggestion and I was shocked when she started to fidget and press here thighs together.

"Does the idea of me sucking another man's cock turn you on sweetheart?" I said as I slid my hand up her thigh and straight under the hem of her very short skirt.

She looked me straight in the eye and nodded "Yes the thought of watching you swallow a cock, well let me show you what it does" she then opened her legs and grabbed my hand placing it on her bare pussy.

"First where are your panties, you naughty girl and second just how wet are you?" I bravely asked seeing as we were actually still sat at the bar.

She opened her legs a little more and brought her handbag up onto her lap, hiding my hand. I slipped a finger into her pussy and she was drenched. "That can't be just from what I just asked you, so what has you so turned on so much?" I asked.

"I think it is just everything. Being here, being almost naked on the catwalk, having an orgasm in front of all those people, having no panties on in a bar, do you know this is the first time I've worn this skirt with nothing underneath? This place makes me feel safe to do that" she almost gushed.

That was about my limit for the night, my poor cock was now so solid it was actually uncomfortable for me to stay sitting. As I stood up to ease the discomfort I just said what was on my mind,

"I really need to fuck you now Bella. Do you want to go back to the hotel or are you up for something here ?" I asked her as I withdrew my finger and sucked it clean.

She laughed at me again, "You always need to fuck me when we are here Edward. It's like your sex drive gets a boost as soon as we get through the door. It's a bit different from you falling asleep on me whilst I was giving you a fuck awesome blow job a few weeks ago"

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" I asked her

"Not in this lifetime, no" she said laughing. "Why don't we go and have a look at these rooms Riley showed you and we'll take it from there, if that's ok? ".

I couldn't have been more pleased with her response. We spent the next fifteen minutes walking around the second floor; I showed her the theatre room and explained what if could be used for, and then moved onto the pole dancing room.

Bella clapped her hands together and laughed when we walked in there. "I've always wanted to learn to pole dance. My gym runs classes so maybe I will sign up and give it a go" she said turning to look at me. The smile on my face told her what I was thinking, and as she rubbed her palm over my poor aching, close to exploding cock, she laughed again and said "Yep, I'll definitely sign up".

I followed her out and we stopped outside the sensory room. I explained the rules and the pad on the wall and the mentality of 'what happens in there stays in there'. Watching her face I couldn't quite work out what was going on in her mind so I waited for her to speak.

"If you did actually do anything in there I wouldn't be able to watch you would I?" she asked.

Realising what she was getting at I took her in my arms," I'm not even sure I could actually do it anyway" I told her "I promise you we will always talk about things before anything new happens so we are both ok with it"

As she hugged me back I realised I'd never mentioned the Harem room. I knew she would love it so I walked her towards there. As we entered I could see the room was busy, there must have been twenty people in there in all sorts of configurations. I quickly explained to her that this was an open room and members could just come in here and join in, as long as permission was granted. She stepped back into me so she was pressed against my body. While my brain knew this was because she was unsure about being here I wasn't really thinking with that part of my anatomy at that precise moment.

I brought my arms up and around her to hold her against me. With the top she had on it was easy for me to slip my hands under the material and grope her tits, I could feel her hard nipples under my palms as we stood just inside the doorway watching everything that was happening.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" I whispered in her ear

"No I don't think so" she said as she pushed herself back against my solid cock.

"Don't do that please Bella unless you mean to do something about it. I don't think my poor cock will stand anymore teasing tonight" I told her.

"Are you suffering Sweetheart?" Bella asked as she brought her hand behind her and stroked me.

"Bella, it's been a long night and I've been hard for most of it" I warned her again.

"I could ease that for you" she said "or think about something so unsexy it will turn you right off, you know like Emmett in frilly pink panties, or your dad in a big boy diaper." She joked.

"I'd rather you just got on your knees and took me all the way down your beautiful throat" I told her, "That would be the easiest way to sort it out".

Her face was a picture; she was surprised, shocked and turned on. I could see all three emotions swirling around on her face.

"Is that what you really want?" she asked.

"No what I really want is to lie over there on those beautiful silky cushions and watch as you ride me naked. I want your beautiful tits on view in front of my face. I want to fill you with my cum and then I want you to ride my face until you come all over me." Her face was almost white as I carried on. "But if you don't want to do that I'd be quite happy to find a quiet corner somewhere where you could suck me off so I can finally relax tonight"

I hugged her closer to me making sure she could feel my rock hard cock against her ass. I was going to wait her out while she decided what she wanted to do. Either way I was going to get some relief, it was just up to her how we did it.

Suddenly she pulled away from me and walked across to the area I had indicated to earlier, as she got to the cushions, she turned and looked at me as I was still standing just inside the doorway. She beckoned me with her fingers but I was transfixed as my beautiful wife then stepped out of her shoes and reaching behind her neck she untied the top knot and brought the material down to her waist. She didn't stop there she pushed the top down to the waist band of her skirt and pushed both down to the floor. I stood and watched as she stepped out of her clothes and stood naked waiting for me. I didn't need asking twice but remembering the etiquette of the room I quickly walked towards her and drew the transparent voile curtains together so we were surrounded and wouldn't be interrupted. I stood in front of her and looked down at my clothed body, "Undress me" I told her.

She unbuttoned my shirt and took it off laying it to one side; she quickly followed it with my undershirt and then my pants. As I was going commando anyway I was just left with my socks, so I had her kneel down and remove them.

"Do you want to stay down there or do you want to be on top?" I asked her.

"Both "she said as she leaned forward and took me straight into the back of her throat.

"I'm not going to last long Bella so if you are going to ride my face I need inside your pussy now" I warned her. "I want to taste my cum tonight Bella, hopefully mixed with yours so make your mind up what you want to do "I instructed her.

She released me with a groan and pushed me to lie down on the cushions. I positioned myself so I could see the room but Bella had her back to everyone. She climbed on the bed and sank down onto me, her pussy was hot, tight and very wet and I could feel her juices running down my cock instantly. As soon as she moved I had to start reciting capital cities in my head otherwise I wasn't going to last if I wasn't careful. I opened my eyes and the sight that met me was incredible. She was moving up and down on my cock and her luscious tits were bouncing up and down just as I loved. Her head was thrown back with her eyes closed and mouth open. As she got faster I knew I was a goner, I gripped her hips and thrust up to meet her and as I started to come I held her tight to me so she couldn't move. I exploded inside her and felt every eruption that shot into her. As soon as I could I lifted her off me, "On my face now" I growled as I started to move her. She stood up and walked up to my head. Instead of just sitting on me facing the wall as I expected she turned and faced the room. Lowering herself down onto my mouth she leant forward onto my chest and stomach and took my now semi hard cock back into her mouth. My view was incredible, I had my tongue shoved high into her pussy and my taste buds were alive with the taste of both of us. My nose was resting against her ass and I brought my hands up so I could stroke her ass cheeks. As she sucked and stroked my cock back to full mast I couldn't resist sliding a finger into her ass.

She came hard, her orgasm seeming to go on and on, flooding my mouth, she sat up as I removed my finger, she was on display to the room now, and as she came down from her orgasm she took my cock in her hand. She started to pump me but I'll be dammed if I was going to come with a hand job when we were in this room. Picking her up I placed her over my cock so she could slide back down onto it. As soon as she was in place I lay back down and let her ride me reverse cowgirl style. I looked round the room and Riley had been right, even though we were in full view of everyone in here, they were all too busy doing their own thing to really take any notice of us. While I loved that we were naked in here surrounded by these people, I was more turned on when we were definitely being watched. I needed to get her in the mirror room where I knew we would be the centre of attention, or maybe we could go on the stage in the theatre room, now that was a definite possibility. I didn't fail to notice that my kinks were definitely developing and expanding, months ago I would never have dreamed we could do this, now here I was , naked in a room with twenty or so other people with my wife fucking me and I was wondering how I could take it further….

Bella though was insatiable. She bounced up and down and using my thighs for support she used me until we both came again, twice. Spent, sated &amp; sweaty we lay on the cushions coming down from our incredible high.

Slowly we got dressed and left the club neither of us speaking as we were both so exhausted. When we made it back to the hotel we just fell into bed and curled round each other, falling into a deep sleep.


	33. Lunch With The Girls

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV - A few weeks after the fashion show

I'm sick of writing at the moment, I'm two thirds of the way through book two and I need a break, nothing drastic just an afternoon away from it. I can't decide what I fancy doing the most, I could be tortured at the spa or the gym, I could see if anyone wants to go out for lunch and a spot of shopping or I could just go to the movies and sit and pig out on popcorn while watching a really trashy film.

In the end I decide to ring Esme to catch up over a girly lunch. We arrange to meet at Edward's office as she had to take some files to Carlisle he had left at home. On a whim I phone Alice to see if she has time to join us and she tells me she already has plans with Rosalie so we all arrange to meet up.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, I slipped on my new boots Edward had ordered for me, they were amazing, a soft dark red leather and suede with a 4" spike heel. They were laced up the front and fit me like a glove. I know Edward really loved these boots and wanted them to stay in the bedroom or club, but they were too beautiful to stay hidden. They went perfectly with my black pencil skirt and dark red sweater.

As I walked down the corridor to Edward's office it was good to see that normality had returned. The office doors were open, phones were ringing, and I could hear Emmett singing along loudly to an old 90s song about being a 'Barbie Girl'.

Shelley was on the phone and as she waved at me she gestured for me to go right on into the office.

Edward was sat at his desk with paper and drawings everywhere. I leant on the doorframe and waited for him to look up.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes sweetheart, what are you doing here?" he said when he finally saw me.

"I'm going out with the girls for lunch and I'm meeting Esme here, so I thought I'd stop by and say hello to my gorgeous husband" I told him as I walked towards him and sat on the side of his desk.

"Fuck me, you have the boots on, why?" he asked as he stroked the leather.

"I'm wearing the boots because my husband has incredible taste and they are far too nice to stay hidden in our closet" I told him.

"Now I'm going to meet Esme so I'll see you at home later lover" I kissed him on the mouth and jumped off his desk.

As I walked into the outer office Shelley was arguing with someone on the phone and as soon as she looked up and saw me the colour drained from her face. I knew instantly who was on the other end of the call so I quickly scribbled on a piece paper_**' tell her Edward has agreed to a meeting and you'll call and arrange it as soon as he has an evening space in his diary**_' and handed it to her. She was very good; she changed the tone of the conversation and her attitude and arranged it so that Tanya would be in the office for an appointment when I was ready to deal with her.

"Excellent Shelley, thank you, please don't mention this to Edward and I'll make sure he's not in the office. Do you think you could be here with me though?" I asked.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see that nasty little slut brought down to size" Shelley said.

"Mrs Cope I'm shocked, I didn't know you knew words like that" I joked. "I'll be intouch in a day or two to sort out the appointment with you ok?".

I looked back into Edwards office but he was already buried back in his paperwork, as I walked back towards Carlisle's office I stuck my head around Emmett's door.

"Good afternoon Emmett, I'm just off out to lunch with the lovely Rosalie, do you want me to pass on a message?" I asked him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella what can I say to her? You have to help me here, she is so far out of my league I'm not even sure I could talk to her." He said

"I will sound her out for you, this afternoon ok, once I've plied her with alcohol I'll see what she thinks about you" I promised him.

He stood up from behind his desk and came round to hug me. "I'd really like to see her again Bella, please see what you can do? I didn't get her number at your dinner party and Edward wouldn't give me any contact details until he had spoken to you, after all this time I thought she wasn't interested" he pouted.

Ah so my husband had tried to keep the two apart had he? I needed to talk to him about that, I knew he was still worried about the two worlds colliding.

As I got to Carlisle's office his secretary Jane stopped me "I would wait out here if I was you, it can get quite noisy when Esme drops in for a lunchtime visit" she smirked.

Understanding instantly what she was referring to I took a seat and placed a call I'd been putting off.

"Mr Jenks please, can you tell him it's Bella Cullen" I told the receptionist.

"Bella dear, to what do I owe this pleasure? Mr Jenks asked.

"I have a problem with my Agent, she has signed an NDA but I have a feeling that she is about to break it. Besides that I'm also about to fire her as my agent" I explained.

"Well can you come in and see me? We can go over all the avenues available to you."

"Yes I can, will you arrange an appointment when you are free to see me and get your secretary to email me. I'm pretty much on an easy schedule so I'll fit in with you" I told him.

Feeling easier now that I'd set the wheels in motion I waited for Esme to finish her 'lunch' and then we went to meet Alice and Rosalie.

We met up in a swanky wine bar in town not far from Alice's boutique. We had a great table out on the patio and for once the weather was cooperating. While it wasn't hot weather it was warm and dry and that was enough for us to sit outside and soak up the sun.

After the second bottle of wine disappeared it was obvious I wouldn't be able to drive home. I placed a call to Shelley so she could sort out Edward and Carlisle coming to collect us and we ordered bottle number three and four. The food was really inconsequential; we ate to soak up the drink and just had an afternoon of laughter.

"So Rosalie, I was talking to Emmett today and he would really like me to give you his number, would you be interested?" I asked her.

"I would love to see him Bella but I'm not sure he could handle me" Rosalie giggled.

"What do you mean Rosalie, Emmett is a big handsome strong man, why wouldn't he be able to handle you?" Esme asked.

Alice laughed and spat wine straight across the table. As she tried to get a grip of herself Esme looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have very specific needs and wants in a lover Esme, and my career choice means I would need a very understanding and trusting partner. Do you think Emmett would be able to handle all that? She asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Esme said "Call him, arrange a date and then fuck his brains out. If he keeps up with you, you're good to go" she said in a very matter of fact manner. We all erupted in laughter, cheering and clapping which earned us a reprimand from the floor hostess.

One of the women on the next table also agreed and as she left she patted Esme on the shoulder and congratulated her on such wonderful advice.

"Well now we have sorted Emmett out, how's Carlisle? "I asked Esme.

"Absolutely fucking knackered, but this time for all the right reasons" Esme laughed, "I've actually fucked him into submission, he knows now he has to be home by six, and he can't even mention work on Saturday afternoon or Sunday".

Once again Alice and Rosalie roared with laughter and this time I understood where Alice was coming from. It didn't take me long to realise that I was probably sitting with Mistress Rosalie as well as Mistress Alice. Poor Emmett had no idea what he was getting himself into. While it seemed that everyone I came into contact with at the moment was involved in some kind of kinky lifestyle I realised that most everyone I was spending time with was connected to the club in some way. Esme really was the odd one out at the moment, but as I sat here with these new friends, I realised just what strong personalities they all had and how confident they were in their everyday lives, they lived their lives as they wanted and needed to, that couldn't be a bad thing at all.

As bottle seven, eight and nine arrived, Alice took up the mantle and asked me if Edward had spoken to Jasper recently, "Not that I'm aware of but that doesn't mean he hasn't", I told her, If he had spoken to Edward during the day he would have probably forgotten to tell me anyway.

"Well he has decided to become a member and he wanted to tell Edward himself" she said.

"Does that mean you have sorted out all you differences?"

"Near enough, he has no problem with my design businesses, especially since he is in training at the moment and at my place most of the time; he's going to join the club so he will be there with me as well, the only problem we are trying to sort out are my training commitments. He's having a hard time thinking he's going to have to share me. He doesn't seem to understand that's not the case"

"Wait what club are you all obviously members of that we're not?" Esme asked

As we looked at each other I was at a loss for words, if I was honest with her it could cause problems for all of us. Our private lives were just that and I was kicking myself for the loose lips and the quantity of wine we'd devoured.

Rosalie was the one who came to our rescue, "I work at an exclusive club in the city, I'm the general manager and these two have special privileges so when we have a special night they are allowed in, they don't come in everyday or anything like that" She explained.

Whilst everything she had said had been close to the truth I still felt bad for not telling Esme the real truth. To be honest this put a bit of a dampener on the rest of the afternoon for me but we continued drinking and by the time Carlisle and Edward turned up to collect us we had an enormous bill and all of us would have a hangover in the morning.

To change the subject I decided to tell everybody about Tanya, I needed an idea of how to deal with her because I knew I wasn't able to put it off much longer, particularly as an appointment had now been promised.

"So ladies, I have a problem with my skank of an agent, Tanya. Shelley, Edward's secretary told me that she keeps calling him every few days to try and make an appointment to see him at the office. Apparently she needs to talk to him about a problem with me and it can only be done late at night with just the two of them" I told them.

"Does she know him well? Asked Esme.

"Not really, she's seen him at functions and when I've done talks or book tours but as far as I'm aware that's it."

"So what could she want with him?" Esme asked again

"I've a fair idea but I need to do some digging first, I was just going to ask if I arrange to meet her will you come along as back up and support for me please?"

"Of course! "they all chorused and we set about trying to come up with the ideal way to deal with her.

As the wine flowed the suggestions got more and more elaborate and daring and more than once Esme had a strange look on her face. She was slowly putting comments together and it wouldn't be too long before she knew everything if we carried on with this conversation.

That realisation was my cue to end the lunch that had skipped afternoon tea and gone straight to dinner. As we said goodbye, we all arranged to call one another and as Esme fell into Carlisle arms I'm sure I heard him say "Thank God for that, I might get a full night's sleep tonight".

The next morning was not good, no matter that Edward had made me take two Advil and a whole pint of water before I went to bed, the last thing I remembered was Edward stroking my boots and muttering something about" not allowed out of the bedroom".

I looked at the clock and it was already 10.30 and as I tried to lift my head off the pillow I knew that today would not be a productive one. I managed to get into the kitchen and Edward had left the coffee machine ready for me to just switch on. As I waited for it to make the much needed boost my body needed I tried to call him to let him know I was alive but it went straight to his voicemail. I quickly called Shelley,

"Bella how are you this morning? Edward and Carlisle have been sniggering like schoolboys all morning about how bad you and Esme were last night "

"I'm fine I think, I 'm not sure about Esme yet, I'll have to call her and find out later when my brain and mouth work together. " I told her.

As she laughed, the sound hurt my brain and I knew I needed coffee and more tablets. "Tell him I'm alive... just, and I'll speak to him later"

"Go back to bed Bella, have some fluids, headache tablets and just sleep it off" she advised.

I took most of her advice, I had coffee, juice, water and tablets, but before I went back to bed I needed to check on Esme and the others.

"Mmmmm, whoever this is better really need to talk to me or I'm going to be so pissed at them" Esme said as she answered her phone. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't, my head hurt too much.

"I'm just checking you're ok before I go back to bed" I informed her.

"You woke me up to tell me you're going back to bed ?"she said and I realised how bad that sounded.

"No I called to make sure you're ok" I told her.

"When I know I'll call you and let you know "she said and the phone went dead.

It was 1.00pm the next time I looked at the clock, this time I was able to get out of bed and stay up. I called Alice and the she was surprisingly upbeat, "How are you Bella?" she asked.

"Well I'm nearly ok, what about you?"

"Oh I'm fine, I had a couple of pints of water and several tablets last night, so when I woke up about 8.00am I was mostly ok. A good breakfast cured me completely"

I hated her at this point, but it was my own fault so I just got on with my questions, "Did we agree yesterday that I would give Emmett Rosalie's number?

"Yes" Alice said

"OK, so should he refer to her as Mistress Rosalie or not?" was my next question

"That's up to Rosalie, she is thinking that she might try this relationship the Vanilla way at first and see how it goes" Alice stated as though we were talking about the weather.

"So you've spoken to here this morning then?"

"Yes she rang me from the cub first thing, she wanted to talk about how I was getting along with Jasper and combining a vanilla and a Dom/sub relationship."

"So she is into him then?"

"Very much so, she just hasn't done anything about it because she is worried about how he might react and also because of you and Edward. If she does tell him about her lifestyle obviously it will impact on you both."

"Please tell her not to worry, Edward will just have to deal with it". I told her. I quickly gave her Emmett's office and cell phone number and told her to pass it on.

"I'm glad you rang I wanted to talk to you about something I saw at the fashion show, I know I've spoken to you several times since but I wanted to be sure before I said anything"

"Go on you have me intrigued" I said.

"Do you and Edward want to come here and have some Dom/sub training? It's very obvious that Edward is becoming very dominant sexually and as his 'little girl' you are becoming submissive to his needs. I wondered if you wanted to take it a step further."

Once again Alice stunned me into silence. It's more the way she can just talk about this as though she is discussing the weather, but it's her business and lifestyle so of course she can treat this with the normality it deserves.

"Honestly, I'm not sure Alice. It's not something Edward and I have ever discussed so can I get back to you that?" I replied.

One again we needed to sit and talk about if we wanted to take things in another direction. It was probably the biggest weakness we had in our relationship, we didn't discuss things enough, and this had to change if we were going to continue exploring this new lifestyle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AG I played with this after you put it all right the first time, so I'm sorry if I messed anything up.

Edlovesme thank you for your sharp eyes and your ideas and just so you know, I'm eating cake again!


	34. Deja Vu

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews, comments and suggestions. I love how you are all invested in this story. Your making it such a pleasure for me to write.**_

BPOV – a few days after the lunch

I heard the front door slam and looked at the clock, it was just after 5.00pm Edward was home early for once. I waited for the customary greeting but it didn't come, I could hear him muttering and flinging his shoes off against the wooden floor. I rose from my desk and walked out of the study.

Without a hello, good evening or even a kiss he started "Why the hell did I have to hear from Emmett that you have arranged a date for him with Rosalie of all people?" He stormed past me wrenching off his tie and jacket and throwing them over the bannister as he stormed upstairs.

Déjà vu kicked in, the last time he had been like this was when he found out about the book, so I knew what I was up against. This was about him and his reputation, the selfish git.

I followed him upstairs and stood in the doorway as he paced around the bedroom.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked him.

"How could you set them up? He will be at the club now and I'll have to see him when we go. I'm just getting used to the feelings that rage through me while I'm there and I love it Bella. I love how that place makes me feel, I love what we've done there and now I'm not going to be able to go" he raged.

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound so selfish" I told him

"I fucking want to be selfish. I want to take you to the club and fuck you raw. I want to see you naked being fucked in front of me and everyone else and I want to see you covered in cum but just not Emmett's" he roared as he threw his undershirt at the dirty linen hamper.

As I watched him warring with himself, I realised he obviously hadn't spoken to Jasper so he didn't know about him either. Deciding I was going to have to have to be a) the bearer of bad news and b) break a confidence as I tried to explain things to him.

"Edward, please come and sit down and I will explain everything to you"

"No Bella, again you are too late, you should have told me earlier so I wasn't caught out by this."

By now I was angry, whereas last time I was desperate to make him understand, this time I was fucking pissed at him.

"Shut the fuck up Edward and sit down and let me explain before you say or do something you regret" I said quite calmly. In fact I even surprised myself how calm and in control I was. He sat down on the bed, I'm sure a little shocked at my outburst.

"Right before we start, you have to listen to what I'm going to say. I am going to break the confidences of my friends to tell you this"

"I didn't know that Rosalie had actually called him, the last time I spoke to her she was still trying to decide if she would, you see Rosalie also goes by the name of Mistress Rosalie and if Emmett does have a relationship with her it may have to be as her submissive as well as her partner. Now while we are on the subject you should also know that Jasper is desperately trying to get the courage together to tell you that he is also getting membership of the club. At present he is in training with Mistress Alice and taking it very seriously. They are going to try and have a full on Dom/sub relationship and he will be her submissive, plus be a regular couple. So you see you selfish git, even if they are at the club it's quite possible that they will be on their knees at the side of their Mistresses or even on a chain being lead around like I was on the catwalk. "

I walked towards him and sat beside him, "If and it is a big if, concerning Emmett, they are at the club in the future at a BDSM event or just a normal evening, do you really think they will be interested in what we are doing or do you think that they will be concentrating on pleasing Rosalie and Alice?"

"I'm more concerned about Carlisle and Esme and how are they going to feel when they realise we are all members of this exclusive club but no one has mentioned it to them. We nearly slipped up at lunch a few days back, too much wine and we got careless talking but I don't know if Esme really picked up on what we were saying "

Edward just sat looking at me doing fish impressions opening and closing his mouth with no sound coming out.

He got up from the bed and walked around the bedroom. It was really comical to watch him keep stopping to look at me and then start pacing again. Eventually he came and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, once again I should have trusted you and just asked what was happening" he said.

"Tell me what Emmett told you" I asked

"He just came rushing in and said Rosalie had called him and invited him to dinner. He was estactic. He really likes her and she told him she wanted to get to know him and felt that dinner would be the best way to do it." He explained.

"Well you have to realise she is not going to tell him on the first date, so you really need to keep this to yourself. Rosalie will want to get to know him and she has to decide whether she wants to introduce him to her world or. She may decide just to try and have an everyday relationship with him."

"Also be ready for Emmett needing someone to talk to if she does tell him. Rosalie won't say we are members of the club, just that she works at it. Emmett's not stupid and he knows from the dinner party we are friends with Garrett and Riley, so we will be the logical people along with Jasper and Alice he thinks about talking to if he's brave enough."

With that I got up and walked downstairs to start dinner. I was not going to get into an argument, he needed to think about what I said and how it would affect everyone around him, not just himself.

As I stood at the hob reheating the sauce I had made earlier, I suddenly thought what he had shouted earlier in the bedroom.

"_**I fucking want to be selfish. I want to take you to the club and fuck you raw. I want to see you naked being fucked in front of me and everyone else and I want to see you covered in cum but just not Emmett's"**_

I switched the sauce off and went and sat down on the couch. It was like I was right back at the beginning again. He got angry this time instead of drunk, and without realising it he had blurted out his fantasies once again.

I sat and wondered what to do, should I ignore this and see where it lead us or should I just face it and ask him? I needed time to think about it so I got back up and tried once again to make dinner.

By the time the pork chops, sauce and vegetables were ready, he still hadn't come downstairs, I set the table and served up dinner before shouting up to him it was on the table. Deciding I needed a drink I opened a bottle of wine and poured us both a glass. Tired of waiting for him I tucked in and started to eat. I drank a couple of glasses of wine, then covered his meal with foil and put it in the oven to reheat and keep warm. I'd made a berry cheesecake for desert, so I made coffee served myself some cheesecake and sat back down to eat it.

By the time I'd finished dinner I was past angry. He was still upstairs sulking and I was determined to leave him to it. I went back into my study and closed the door, something I don't think I'd ever done before, the door was always open so I didn't feel cut off from the house. I know some people who worked from home needed to feel as though they had gone to work, but I loved being home and always wrote better when I was surrounded by my own things.

I picked up my phone to call Alice, I needed to tell her what I'd told Edward.

"Hi Alice it's me Bella"

"Hi Bella what's up?"

"I have a confession to make, Edward came home raging tonight about Emmett and Rosalie and I had to explain to him, why it had taken Rosalie so long to ring Emmett, so while I was at it I told him about Jasper at the same time" I told her.

"Oh well Jasper was actually going to call him tomorrow now that we have finally sorted everything out. Bella, I collared Jasper tonight so he is now officially my submissive, partner, boyfriend and lover. We are going to have a small ceremony in a few days do you think you'll both be able to come?" She asked.

"I'd love to but I can't speak for the dickhead upstairs yet, he is still sulking at the thought of someone he knows showing up at the club and curtailing his activities, most of which I just figured out aren't random but very carefully planned out." I explained.

"Oh Bella, everyone has plans, I know what I'm going to do to Jasper for the next six months at least, after that I'll already have another plan in place that will start to push his boundaries and limits. Everyone evolves and changes, and let's be honest you have already gone way past what you thought was Edward's ultimate fantasy or had you forgotten that."

"Honestly Alice up until tonight I had forgotten that. I hadn't given any thought to what we were doing in the club other than whatever took our fancy on the night. Looking back at it now, he has got me comfortable being naked in front of people, he's also got me to let go of any inhibitions I may have had. Who knew I would have sex while people were watching me?" I told her

"Bella you still don't see it do you? Edward hasn't done all that you have, you're the one who has lost her inhibitions and opened up to what she really feels and wants. You're the one who has relaxed to the point that you can have sex while other people are around you and you're the one who has got so comfortable in her own body that you know you look fantastic and have nothing to be embarrassed about" she told me.

"Thank you Alice I really need to hear that, now get back to Jasper so I can phone Rosalie and confess to her what I have told Edward." I said

"Don't worry about it Bella, Rosalie is out with Emmett now and she has already decided to tell him tonight. She wants to start as she means to go on with Emmett as her sub" Alice told me. "By the time Edwards gets to work tomorrow, Emmett will already know everything and will be trying to work out what to do, I presume."

"Well that makes everything easier, call me will you, when you set a date for the ceremony and then I need to get all the girls together, we need to talk about Tanya and what I'm going to say to her"

"Ok Bella, bye" she said and she was gone.

I could relax, I hadn't spoilt anything for anyone and Alice had given me quite a lot to think about. I realised I was quite happily drifting along, thinking that' Daddy Edward' was being all demanding and sexy and just taking me at the club when the feeling came over him. What if he was plotting and planning something and had decided not to tell me, just to nudge me along every so often.

I hadn't really given any thought to what I wanted, I know I'd had a fleeting feeling about touching Irina's breast when she was at the side of me, but that was curiosity about how it felt. It wasn't a sexual need.

So what did I want? What did I really want? What did I want to do? What did I want to experience?

I really didn't know. How sad was that? I didn't know what I wanted. Did I have fantasies? No not really. Most of them centred round Edward and we had acted out most of them, a couple featured a certain English actor, but hey all girls were allowed to dream.

I was just staring into space when I heard a knock on my study door.

"Yes" I called.

The door opened and Edward walked in, "You never close this door" he remarked.

"I know" I said

"So why have you closed it now?" he asked

"I wanted some privacy to talk to my friends, to confess that I had broken their confidence just to make you feel better" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have acted like that. I should know from experience that you have a good reason for everything you do and do not tell me. I never told you about Riley and Garrett as I was told in confidence, so I do understand."

"Well I can tell you that Alice collared Jasper tonight, I presume you know what that means?" I asked him.

"Yes I've read about that in one of your books was it the one by Tara Sue Me." He asked.

Nodding, I agreed with him," Alice and Jasper want us to go to a collaring ceremony in a couple of days, are you ok with that?" I asked him.

"Yes no problem just let me know when and where."

I decided to let him off the hook at this point as I had a lot to think about, getting up I asked him if he was hungry and when he nodded I went to get his meal out of the warmer and placed it on the kitchen island. He could sort out his own cutlery, I was still annoyed at him.

That night we went to up to bed separately and whilst we were in the same bed Edward was asleep long before I slipped under the covers.

My final thought before I finally drifted off to sleep was that I needed to talk to Riley, but before I did I really needed to get some things straight in my own head first.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AG for once again making everything better, I know I use too many words sometimes.

Edlovesme - you make me laugh with you views. Thank you .


	35. The Ceremony

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

_**As the title suggests there is a ceremony taking place in this chapter. I have no idea if this is what happens but my vivid imagination and far too much FF reading has given me an idea so please forgive any discrepancies.**_

BPOV- A few days after later.

I still hadn't called Riley, mainly because I didn't know what to say to him. I knew he would be understanding and listen to me and help as much as he could but that wasn't what I needed, I needed answers about what I wanted. To be fair there was only me that could answer those questions for me and I wasn't doing a great job at that.

In fact I hadn't really sorted anything. I hadn't spoken to Edward about Alice's offer of training us, I hadn't spoken to Jenks about Tanya, even though he had tried to contact me several times , I hadn't spoken to Edward about Tanya's appointment and I hadn't spoken to Esme or Rosalie.

It wasn't until Alice called earlier in the day and reminded me that the collaring ceremony was happening tomorrow that I actually snapped out of my 'fog' and started to deal with things.

First things first, I called Jenks and arranged an appointment for early the following week. That way I would have time to talk to Alice and Rosalie again this weekend and sort out what I was going to say to Tanya when I finally met up with her. Then I called Rosalie to see how her date had gone with Emmett.

"Hi Rosalie its Bella, how did the other night go?"

"Well a lot better than I imagined, I was quite upfront with him and explained I hadn't called him because I wasn't sure if he would be interested in the sort of relationship I was able to have".

"Did you make him understand?" I asked

"Yes, thanks to Christian Grey and Fifty Shades. As soon as I mentioned that he understood what I was talking about."

"So what did he say? Don't keep me hanging" I teased her.

"Well as I'm quickly learning, Emmett is quite up front and straight forward, he just said 'what the hell let's give it a go and see what happens'. She laughed. "I've seen him every night since and while we haven't started his training yet, we have done quite a lot of practicing of other things"

"Have you told him about the club and that we are members?"

"No Bella that's nothing to do with us. If you want to tell him then go ahead but I don't think it's anyone's business who is or isn't a member."

"Is he going with you to Alice and Jasper's ceremony tomorrow? I only ask so I can prepare Edward." I explained.

"No, he's not a member yet and I'm in no rush to see him apply. I have a playroom at home so we don't need to come to the club for that. Plus I work here Bella so really don't want to spend my limited free time at work, where let's face it I couldn't be off duty and just play"

"I understand totally" I told her, "While I think about it, can I ask is Riley about this weekend do you know?"

"They are all scheduled to be here for the ceremony, I know Alice has invited them"

I wrapped up the conversation and told her I'd see her tomorrow, the only thing I needed to do now was talk to Edward about Emmett.

I spent the rest of the afternoon writing, I was behind schedule for the first time in ages, and didn't leave my desk until I heard the front door close.

"Hi horny I'm home" came the cheery greeting, I was obviously back in the good books or something good had happened at work.

"Hi sweetheart, you're in a good mood" I shouted to him.

As he came into the study, he had a grin on his face, "I am in a good mood, work has finished for the week, I'm going to one of my favourite places tomorrow and I learned officially today that Emmett is going to be tied up, beaten and probably butt fucked by Mistress Rosalie."

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound surprised

"He came to see me today and told me what Rosalie had said to him at dinner last night. He wants to try and see if they can have a Dom/Sub relationship as well as a normal one. He then made my day by telling me Rosalie didn't want him to join the club she works at because she doesn't want to go there in her free time. I'm so glad Bella, its means I can go and don't have to worry about bumping into him there"

"You still don't get it do you? Emmett wouldn't say anything anyway, he wouldn't be able to" I told him.

Taking my chance, seeing as we were on the subject anyway, I decided to ask him about Alice's offer.

"Would you be interested in doing some Dom/sub training?" I asked him.

"What, why?" the shock on his face quite surprised me, I suppose I was expecting him to really want it, but it looked like I had misread him.

"Alice has offered to train us properly if were interested" I explained.

"It's not something I'm interested in Bella, are you?"

"Are you sure about that? You are very good at talking me into doing things, you calm me when I panic and you seem to be very in control and dominating"

"Bella, have I made you do anything you don't want to? If I have I'm sorry, I never for one minute dreamed you weren't in this with me 100% otherwise I wouldn't have pursued any of it, not after that night with Riley and Garrett anyway."

"I am in this with you Edward, 100%. However my problem is it's become very obvious to me that you have a master plan that I'm not privy to. Do I need to know and do I want to know? are questions I'm trying to figure out the answers to".

He stepped towards me and took me in his arms, "When you work out the answers talk to me, I do have another scenario running around my brain; it actually grew out of our night with Riley and Garrett. I'd rather not tell you right now, but I will if you want me to. I'd much rather prepare you the way I am doing, a step at a time"

"What if I hate it?"

"Bella, I would never put you in any situation you would hate, that's why I'm trying to do it this way. I know what my end goal is and if on the way you react negatively to something I will just adapt it."

It was quite obvious he had everything planned out and I was supposed to just go along for the ride, again I had to ask myself "What did I want?"

We travelled into the city the next morning and checked into the hotel, this time though there was no time for a nap or any playing. As soon as we dropped off our luggage I was rushing out to meet Alice at the club. She wanted the girls to help her get everything ready. I left Edward in the room watching a ball a game and told him I would see him later, as I was coming back to get changed.

As I walked to the club it felt weird to be there during the day. The surrounding area was quite industrial so for the first time I could see the businesses open and people milling around. As I walked up to the door it was opened by a casually dressed Felix, "Good afternoon Mrs Cullen, Mistress Alice is waiting for you in the theatre room" he informed me.

"Thank you Felix and its Bella remember" I said giving him a smile.

"Only outside opening hours Bella, then its Mrs Cullen ok" he said in compromise.

"Ok deal, now remind me where the theatre room is please?"I replied.

As I followed his directions up to the second floor, I could see that the housekeeping staff were in cleaning, it was a hive of activity. I took the chance to have a quick look in all the rooms I'd not yet seen as I passed by. I stopped outside the sensory room; I couldn't help but poke my head around the big heavy blackout curtain. I don't know what I expected to see but what was there was quite disappointing. The lights were on and it looked like I had stepped into a large sauna. There was one long bench that ran all the way around the room at knee height and then another one shallower width at just above waist height. Instead of being wood though it was plush cushioned fabric. There were cushions on the floor and on the benches but what intrigued me most were the ropes hanging from the ceiling. As I stepped further into the room I realised they were to hold onto for support, like on the subway. I suppose if everything was pitch black you might need something to help you balance if you were in the middle of the room. As I looked round at the finer details, there were also grips on the edges of the benches for someone leaning forward. I could see what Riley had been trying to make Edward understand. If he came in here and a guy was just stood holding onto a rope support, Edward could quite easily kneel down and suck someone off without ever knowing who it was.

I shook that imagine out of my mind and followed the corridor around to the theatre room, Alice, Kate, Irina and Rosalie were already in there and it looked like absolute chaos had taken over. While Alice was trying to dress the stage area with white flower arrangements, the rest of the girls were arranging chairs and flower arrangements around the room. I was surprised how much it looked like a wedding setting, I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this.

"Alice what can I do to help?" I shouted trying to get her attention.

"Oh hi Bella, Felix said you were on your way up"

The other girls all shouted hello and waved, "we pretty much have everything under control, once I've set this up we're done" she said.

"Do you mind if I go and find Riley then I need to speak to him about something?" I asked.

"No that's fine. We'll see you in the bar later" Alice said

"He's in his office, do you know where that is?" asked Rosalie

I shook my head because even though I supposed he had an office here I'd never even given it a thought.

"Go back downstairs and round the back of the bar, his office is off the corridor in the corner" she told me.

I walked back downstairs, trying to decide what I actually wanted to talk to him about as I rounded the bar and made my way to the corner office. As I got closer I could hear groaning and cursing, it only took me a few seconds to realise someone was quite busy in the office. Turning round I made my way back to the bar and took a seat. Felix asked me if I was ok and explained that he was stocking up the bars for the evening.

"I'm fine Felix thanks, I'm just waiting for Riley, and I think he is busy in there" I said trying to be diplomatic.

"Yes he will be Garrett just got here about half an hour ago, they no doubt have some catching up to do" he said with a grin. "Do you want a drink while you're waiting, I'm sure they won't be long now?" I nodded and he poured me a small glass of white wine, "How long have you known Riley and Garrett?" I asked Felix.

"I have worked for them for about four years, I usually help them open new clubs, you know train the staff , sort the rota system out, liaise with the security company and when it's all running smoothly I move onto the next club" he explained.

"That sounds quite lonely Felix, don't you have a girlfriend or boyfriend waiting for you somewhere?"

"I'm not really ready to settle down yet, I'm having way too much fun and I love seeing all the new places and clubs, I'm sure I will settle though when I find that special person." He told me.

We continued chatting for a while and finally Riley and Garrett came out of the corridor holding hands.

"Sorry Bella, but I've not seen him for what feels like ages and I'm not ready to let go of him yet" Garrett said as he placed a wet sloppy kiss on Riley's open mouth.

I couldn't help but giggle, they were like to love sick teenagers as they touched and kissed.

"Don't mind me I was just escaping the chaos upstairs" I told them. "I was going to see if Riley had time for a quick chat and a drink but it's not important it can wait".

"No that's fine actually, I need to go and catch up with the girls are they upstairs?" he asked.

"Yes they are in the theatre room" I told him.

Riley filled my glass again and picked up a bottle of beer, leading me over to a couple of couches at the back of the bar we sat facing one another.

"What's up Bella? I can see you have something playing on your mind" Straight to the point as usual.

"I had a bit of a disagreement with Edward over him being stupid, and he blurted something out that has my head spinning around".

"Oh Bella what did the idiot do this time?" he asked.

"Well it's not what he did, it was what he said. Can I ask you do you know what Edward has planned for me as his next fantasy?"

"I do, he needs me to help sort a portion of it out, why?"

"What if I don't like it? I knew kind of what was coming the last time and I was ready for it" I explained.

"Bella, what is really the problem? You have loved what's happened so far haven't you? Edward has been totally blown away with everything the two of you have done and he is very carefully planning everything out. You know that whilst it is his fantasy he is trying to make sure that you are included in everything and also that you will be just as satisfied as he will be. This isn't something he wants without you"

"That is just the problem, I don't know what I want, I think part of my problem is that everyone seems to be happily getting on with their kink and I'm just not sure what or if mine is" I pouted.

Riley burst out laughing, "Oh Bella only you could be worried about not having a kink" he wrapped his arms round me hugging me tight and kissing the top of my head. "Sweetheart, you don't need a kink, you can just be you and have lots of sex and experiment if you want to or not. There is no pressure. Remember people like Edward, Alice and Rosalie are the lucky ones, not that they would see it that way, they knew what their kinks were from an early age and have little or no trouble letting them out when in the right environment, albeit it took Edward a little while to come forward. For the rest of us it's not so easy. Do you think I grew up knowing I would live with three other people, one of whom is a man? You just have to be open to every new adventure and trust the people around you, particularly those that love you as much as your husband does. You trust Edward don't you? You must know deep down that he would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you don't you?"

I nodded because I did know that.

"Have you and Edward talked about what your own rules are inside the club? He asked me.

"What do you mean by our rules?" I asked confused.

"Well think about this, what happens if you are watching someone and they ask you to join in? Have the two of you discussed what would happen?

"No why should we?" I asked

"Well what if you wanted to join say another couple so you could experience having sex with another woman? Or if Edward wanted to watch you have sex with that couple? What if you wanted to watch Edward with another man, you probably know I want him to experience giving a blowjob and swallowing because I think he would love it. Could you watch him with another man or woman, Bella? The combinations here are almost endless so how much do you want to experience?"

Riley had once again hit the nail on the head and identified the issue. "Wow my naivety comes through again doesn't it? I really do need to speak to him" I exclaimed.

"Yes you do, now let's get upstairs and rescue Garrett before they have him covered in flowers and walking up and down the aisle." He giggled as we ran through the bar and up to the theatre room.

As soon as we entered the room I could see the transformation was complete. The stage area was dressed and beautifully covered with white flowers. The walls had been draped with white silk and the chairs were spaced so that many had cushions at the side of them.

"What actually happens at the ceremony tonight Alice?" I asked her.

"It's quite straight forward really, we each say our vows to each other, I promise to look after him and he promises to obey me". She said. "Then I put his collar on and he never takes it off again hopefully" she smiled and danced around the stage obviously so happy.

"Ok that's simple enough, now what do I wear?" I asked her.

"Do you mean Mrs Cullen that you have come here to my ceremony without planning the perfect outfit?"

"I really didn't know what to expect, I even wondered if you would put us all in your designs at one point" I laughed.

"Funny you should say that... I have actually bought some clothes with me if all of you are interested" she said as she started playing with the flower arrangement again.

"Stop it" yelled Rosalie from across the room, "Step away from the flowers Alice... or else" she warned her.

Kate walked across to Alice and grabbed her by the elbow, "Bar now" she said and led Alice off the stage and out of the room. Rosalie looked around the room and nodded "It looks gorgeous don't you think?" she said to me "I think I'll talk to Riley about us advertising as a wedding venue". Then she pushed me out of the room and said just one word "Bar".

As we sat in the bar drinking pink champagne Alice asked again if we wanted to wear her designs.

"I made them because I'm probably never going to have a wedding with normal bridesmaids, so I thought it might be nice to have matching outfits for you all" she said

"OK let's have a look then" Irina said as she got up and moved towards the cloak room, she disappeared in and came out with a rail on wheels with several garment bags hanging on it.

My outfit is a secret, Jasper is wearing black leather trousers and a white silk open necked shirt so we can get his collar on easily and yours are all similar but on the theme of bridesmaids.

Irina opened the first garment bag and took out a beautiful black silk dress, it was a classic style with a deep plunging V at the front and the back and it was very tightly fitted. It stopped just above the knees and I was quite surprised at that. Had it been white it would have been a very sexy wedding dress. There was a pair of long black silk gloves and some black stilettoes to complete the outfit. We looked at all the garment bags and the dresses were very similar, "Are we getting ready here?" Rosalie asked.

"We could do, we could take over the restrooms on the first floor and all get ready in one of the nearby rooms "Kate said.

"All my stuff is still back at the hotel" I told Alice.

"Well ring Edward and tell him to bring what you need and you can meet him here" she said.

So after a lengthy discussion with Edward where I explained what I needed from the hotel, I sat at the bar waiting for him, thinking about what Riley had said earlier. My hypocrisy was going into over drive, the more I thought about it, the more I knew I didn't want so see him with another woman. I could probably watch him with a man but that was so fucked up wasn't it?

That still left me with my own conscience to deal with; did I want to have sex with anyone else? Yes I did, I wanted to have sex with other men and maybe even another woman if I was really honest with myself. I was also rational and honest enough to realise that if Edward was against that I would be ok and I'd abide by his wishes for it just to be the two of us. I needed to talk to him just as Riley had recommended.

As soon as he arrived I took my bag and went upstairs to join the girls. They were busy getting ready so I stripped off and had a quick shower, my hair was ok I had washed it just that morning and I would be straightening it anyway. As I dried off I looked around at my new friends, most of them naked or nearly naked I realised just how confident in their bodies and themselves they seemed, no one was worried or appeared self-conscious, they were just going about the business of getting ready. How it should be I thought.

I finished my makeup, a little more dramatic than usual but nothing over the top, and turned to get my underwear out of the bag Edward had bought me, as I searched it soon became apparent that he hadn't packed any.

"The little shit!" I exclaimed "He hasn't brought me any underwear, and I'm guessing that was on purpose".

"Don't worry Bella, the dress will hold your gorgeous boobs in place, and let's be honest the dress is too tight to put panties on anyway. "Kate said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I slipped the dress on over my naked body and it felt amazing against my skin. I stepped into the 6" heels and slid the gloves on, I felt a million dollars. As I looked round at the girls getting ready I realised just how sexy and fabulous we all looked, and was about to tell them just that when Alice stepped out from behind the central counter we were using as a dressing table.

We all stopped and collectively gasped, she looked amazing. Her dress was made from the same material as ours but was blood red, she had the same plunging V front and back but her dress was floor length. Too help with the tight fit she had a mermaid style net bottom from her knees downwards. Her long gloves were also red and against her cream skin and jet black hair, she looked incredible.

Rosalie opened another bottle of pink champagne and as we toasted Alice and Jasper I looked at the clock.

"Alice, it's time" I said, and we quickly tided round and finished our drinks. We all walked out into the corridor and turned towards the theatre room.

"I'll make sure that everyone is in place Alice, where have you told Jasper to wait?" Rosalie asked her.

"He should be on the stage. I told him to be in a standing position with his hands behind his back" she said.

Rosalie disappeared around the corner and Alice turned to us. "This isn't a wedding I don't want you to walk in with me or anything so as soon as Rosalie says everyone is in place just go and sit with the guys ok?"

"It may be a stupid question Alice but that dress is really tight, can you manage the stairs? I asked.

"I'm a designer Bella, don't worry I thought of that" she laughed and she kicked out her leg to show me the slits in the netting around the bottom of the dress.

"Ok that's me told" I laughed as Rosalie came back in to view.

"Everyone is in and waiting for you Alice" she said.

"Ok everyone let's go "Alice said.

We walked towards the theatre room doors and Felix and Demetri were stood waiting for us. They each opened one of the double doors allowing us to all walk in together.

As I looked around the room for Edward I was surprised how many people Alice and Jasper had invited. The room was full and there were a surprising amount of submissives kneeling on cushions at the side of the masters/mistresses. I quickly found Edward and made my way over to him. He had saved me a chair and I slipped into place at the side of him. He squeezed my hand and told me in a whisper how amazing I looked. We all stood as Alice entered the room and made her way onto the stage.

As we sat Alice welcomed everyone and then turned to Jasper and started the ceremony.

I was quite surprised how touching the ceremony was, I had absolutely no idea what to expect, so I got quite emotional as they made their promises to each other. As Jasper knelt down he leant forward to kiss both of her feet she reached over to a small table and picked up his collar.

On her command he raised up to sit back on his knees, she opened up the neck of his shirt and slipped the collar round his neck. It fastened with a weird little stick key that Edward later explained to me locked the collar in place so only Alice could remove it. The collar was obviously made from gold and sat right where is neck and collarbones met. As soon as it was locked in place Jaspers whole demeanour changed. His head dropped so he was looking at the floor and he seemed to relax into his kneeling position. He felt very safe, secure and comfortable, that much was obvious.

As soon as the ceremony was over Alice clipped a lead onto the collar and led Jasper away. As they disappeared out of the room Rosalie took to the stage and asked everyone to follow her upstairs to the restaurant were a celebratory dinner had been planned.

Edward stood and offered me his hand and I followed him up the stairs to our first (but maybe not the last given we were now fully paid up members) Collaring Ceremony after party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you to AG and Edlovesme for helping with this chapter, Bella has a lot of catching up to do and I'm trying to bring her along without rushing her into doing something she really doesn't want to. I hope I'm achieving that.

_**Also thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, follows and favourites, I do try and answer or thank all of you personally, so if I have missed anyone I'm sorry. Also please feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions for what you would like Bella to experience at the club.**_


	36. Limits and Boundaries

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

EPOV to start with – This begins the next morning so beware it does swap between EPOV &amp; BPOV!

I woke up in my favourite position, snuggled into Bella's side, my head on her boobs and a nipple in my mouth. My morning wood was throbbing as I had obviously been humping her leg in my sleep. I was about to burst. Last night was wonderful and the ceremony surprisingly touching, even if it was my super strong, fit, gym buddy who was on his knees with a dog collar round his neck, who would have thought it.

Dinner afterwards was amazing, Riley and Garrett need to do more to get that restaurant the recognition it deserves. My one groan was that all that time in the club and we didn't have time to use any of the facilities. We didn't even have a quick fuck last night because by the time Bella had removed her makeup and struggled out of the dress Alice had put her in I must have fallen asleep. That explains the throbbing wood this morning.

As I raised my head off her gorgeous chest I had a quick look at the time, good, it was still early so we had plenty of time until check out. Bella was still fast asleep, flat on her back and totally naked. This presented me with a wonderful opportunity so I quickly got up and quietly headed for the bathroom. After freshening up and cleaning my teeth my dick was still pointing up at me, no doubt excited at what I was about to do.

Bella hadn't moved when I got back into the room. I stood and just gazed at her laying there, her hair spread all over the pillows and I carefully pulled back the sheets until she was on full display. I made a decision and quickly phoned down to reception to extend our reservation for another night. We were going back to the club tonight. I ordered coffee and orange juice and asked for it to be brought up in an hour now it was time for me to wake my wife up very thoroughly.

Very slowly I started to kiss her toes. I was really getting into the whole toe sucking thing, Bella definitely loved it and she was convinced a nerve ran from each of her toes directly to her pussy. As I swirled my tongue around and took her big toe into my mouth I heard her groan. I stopped instantly; I didn't want her awake yet. As her breathing evened out again I carefully opened her legs and knelt between them. Just as I had done with her feet I played with the inside of her thighs. I lightly nipped and kissed all over them, never going too high, just enough so she fidgeted in her sleep. I could smell her arousal and I could see her pussy lips starting to shine with her juices. As her breathing changed again I backed off and let her fall back into her sleep. My dick was screaming at me to get on with it but I was having too much fun playing with her body to rush this.

I kissed her hip bones and lightly licked my way up to her nipples. Fuck, I loved her boobs, I loved that they were real and not some god awful plastic sacks. I loved how they jiggled about when she wore killer heels but most of all I loved how they felt when she was riding me leaning forward so they were in my face. As I thought of that my dick throbbed and I had to give it a quick stroke. I wiped the pre-cum on her nipple leaving me a little taste for later and went back to gently licking and nipping the underside of her boobs. By now she was nearly awake, I could tell from her breathing and she was starting to react to every touch so I moved again. I knelt at the side of her and leant over and carefully pulled back the hood of her clit. As soon as the air hit it I felt her shudder and I leaned forward and gently lapped at it with my tongue. Bella's moans were now more pronounced and I had a sneaking suspicion she was actually awake so I took her clit between my teeth and sucked hard. Her response was instantaneous; she arched off the bed and pushed her pussy into my face. I grabbed her thighs and after getting her back into the position I wanted, I plunged three fingers straight into her. As I curled them up and stroked the top wall of her pussy she came with loud scream so I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and continued pumping my fingers in and out of her. I wanted her to come again but my dick was now weeping continually and I couldn't ignore it any longer. I removed my fingers and moved between her legs dragging her up my thighs as I did. As soon as my dick was surrounded by her pussy I felt at peace, this was where I was meant to be. I fucked her until I literally felt I was going to burst. She had come at least three times so I pulled out and came all over her boobs, yeah breakfast!, was my final thought as I started to lap up my cum and suck on her nipple. Well we were in no rush were we?

As we lay there in each other's arms there was a knock on the door, knowing it was the coffee being delivered, I got up off the bed and pulled the sheet with me so she was completely exposed to the room. I wanted to see how she would react to someone walking in, if she hesitated or covered herself well then we still had a way to go until she was really comfortable with everything I needed her to be. I grabbed a note from my wallet to tip the room service person and opened the door. The poor guy never even blinked at the sight of a naked man opening the door, he wheeled in the trolley but I knew the second his eyes strayed to the bed. His breath hitched as he saw my beautiful wife laid out naked and looking thoroughly fucked. To my surprise she looked him straight in the eye and never moved, he quickly turned and left the room taking the note from my extended hand.

I poured her a coffee and a glass of juice and moved back over to the bed.

"Well that was a surprise, I thought you would have rushed to cover yourself up" I told her.

"Why? I'm quickly realising that it's just a body and everyone has one. I know you like people to look at mine and I really don't mind, so what's the problem?" she replied.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, my darling wife? " Was my response before devouring her mouth again

**BPOV**

As I sat drinking my coffee and waking up properly I realised what he had just done, he was testing me again. Clearly I had passed with flying colours but I was also pissed off with myself, why didn't I just ask the question and find out what the new scene was going to be? As I thought about the pros and cons of knowing, he leaned across and grabbed my chin and turned my face to his.

"Where are you? I've asked you a question three times and you haven't even heard me"

"I'm sorry sweetheart I was miles away, thinking about something to do with my books "Ilied

"Well don't. This is our time, just me and you, so I'll ask again, what do you want to do today seeing as I've extended our reservation and we are stopping here tonight as well?"

"Let's get dressed and go and get some breakfast. If you like you could call Riley and Garrett and see if they are up for meeting us". I suggested

"No I'm ready for some alone time with you so go and get dressed", Edward ordered so I got off the bed and went to shower.

30 minutes later we were heading out of the front of the hotel, I had been expecting him to jump in the shower with me, but when he didn't I realised he was serious about us going out to eat.

"What do you fancy?" I asked

"You mean besides you" he smirked and with his cheesy answer he leaned over and kissed me in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Wow, we really are full on with the public displays this morning aren't we?" I teased.

"I know, I've spent so long trying to keep everything inside because it was the proper way to behave that now I just feel so free" he said as he kissed me again.

"Well so long as you don't get us arrested for public indecency, I'm okay with all this sudden public affection" I told him as I kissed him back.

"Do you want to go to Demetri's or do you want to look for a diner or a deli round here?" Edward said as he started to look up and down the block.

"Let's just go to Demetri's its close by and we know we'll be able to talk in there" I suggested.

We walked around for a while taking in what was in the area. Edward pointed out some of the architecture of the nearby buildings and I realised just how relaxed he was now, the stress from the last three months was finally starting to dissipate and I was getting my Edward back but an even more relaxed version. Finally we got back to Demetri's and went in to find a table.

"Good morning my friends, what can I get you for breakfast?" Demetri asked.

"Oh I'll have coffee, juice, pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and a side order of fruit" Edward said without even thinking about it. Demetri turned to me

"If you have any food left after that I'll have French toast and fruit with coffee and juice also please" I told him with a smile.

As we sat waiting for our order I thought about what Riley had mentioned to me the day before, looking round our booth was secluded enough for us to have a private discussion so I ploughed right in.

"Edward I want to talk to you about our limits" I started

"Limits for what?"

"Our limits inside the club, you know what we can and can't do, what you want and don't want"

"Why do you need limits, why can't you just go with the flow?" He asked.

"It's not that simple, I don't want to do something in the spur of the moment and find out later you weren't happy or vice versa"

"Nothing you could want to do in there will make me unhappy" he said as he grabbed my hand.

"So if I decided to have sex with another couple, you'd be fine with that?"

"So long I was there watching and got to eat your pussy after he came inside you I would be fine about it." He answered.

I looked in his eyes and they were crystal clear, he was totally calm and totally on board with this.

"What about if I wanted to get in on with a group of guys and I was, what's the term, oh yes air tight?" I pushed.

I watched his face as his eyed clouded over and he swallowed down whatever words were on his tongue. I couldn't resist finding out what that statement had done to him so I slipped off my ballet flat and put my foot directly on his cock, he was rock solid.

As he grabbed me he told me to behave and started to rub his thumb in circles over the ball of my foot.

"So you really do want to watch me get fucked by other men and you quite like the idea of watching me have sex with another woman" I stated as I pushed my foot against him again.

"Stop it now" he said as he pinched my big toe "Or I'm going to take you into the restrooms or the back alley and I'm going to show you how much I want to watch" he said.

"Well this is where we have a problem" I replied and I watched his face fall. "You see I'm not so keen to see you with other people. Whilst I could possibly watch you give or receive a blow job, I know I couldn't watch you with another woman and I'm not sure how I'd feel watching you get fucked by anyone"

I looked up and watched as the smile returned to Edwards face. "Thank fuck for that" he said as he reached across the table and kissed me. "Bella, I really don't want to have sex with anyone else, I have no interest in being anywhere near another woman and while I will admit to being curious about giving a blowjob, the only person who is going in my ass is you hopefully"

"What do you mean hopefully?" I asked

"Well you remember the night of the fashion show? The toy stall in the bar had a range of strap-on and I bought one. I want us to have ago using one. I want you and only you to fuck my ass" he said just as Demetri put down our coffees and juice.

"While I'm all for a good ass pounding with a strap-on myself, but guys, some of my regulars here are trying to eat sausage for breakfast" Demetri joked.

"I'm so sorry" I said looking round to see if we had offended anyone.

"I'm joking Bella relax" he smiled "But can I just say, Edward use butt plugs first, don't go straight for the strap-on, otherwise you won't be able to sit down for the rest of the week" and with that he was gone.

I sat there, taking in the conversation that was going on in front of me. Whilst waiting for my breakfast I wondered, once again, what would have happened if Edward and I hadn't gone out that night with Angela and Ben or I had just left his drunken admission at that and done nothing about it.

"So where is the box of goodies you bought?" I asked as the waitress bought over our mammoth breakfast.

"Well, it's in the closet in our bedroom. I 've been trying to get a free weekend when we can lock the doors, stay home and just have play time but it doesn't seem to be that easy" Edward explained.

"Well now I know what you want we can make that happen, remember Edward you need to share your plans with me" I told him " But back to what we were talking about before, are you sure you are clear with what is okay with us? You have basically told me I can experiment with what and who I want as long as you are there to watch, but you don't want to indulge in anything with anyone else"

"That's it basically. I may decide to try out giving a blowjob or I may just continue to taste it from you. What stunned me the most about our night with Riley and Garrett was the amazing array of feelings I had when you were on that bed with Riley buried in your pussy and Garrett in your throat. I was so close to it, I had my hand on your neck and I could feel Garrett each time he slipped into your throat, it was amazing" he continued getting quite animated and I could see the lust in his eyes as he was speaking. " The noises you were all making as they both fucked you and the smell of all your arousals, it was incredible, all my senses were stimulated at once. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven."

I watched as he tried to adjust himself and I could see how uncomfortable he was. I looked around at the other diners and no one was paying us any attention. We were in a corner booth so I was hidden from sight anyway. Feeling very daring I slipped down under the table and realised there was enough room for me to do what I wanted.

"What the fuck Bella! What are you doing?" Edward hissed as he felt me unzip him.

I quickly undid the button on his jeans and told him to "Just keep eating" as I pulled his cock down towards me and took him in my mouth.

What am I doing? I thought to myself as I worked his cock in and out of my mouth. I'm on my knees, under a table in our friend's cafe giving my husband a blowjob. The thought of it sent me reeling and I picked up the pace. "Shit" I heard Edward say as I used my teeth on the sensitive underneath of the head.

"Bella not only am I about to come but someone just sat down in the next booth" Edward whispered. I increased my pace and suction and took him back as far as the space allowed me to. I held him in my throat as long as I could before needing air and on the next pass just as I held him in my throat as he came in great long spurts. "Oh fuck" he said and I knew he was too loud.

"Is everything ok?" I heard Demetri asked as I finally released him from my mouth

"Yes sorry everything is great" he answered.

"Where's Bella her food is getting cold, is she ok?"

"She is fine thanks Demetri. Just a little indisposed at the moment" Edward said and I could hear the grin on his face.

"Oh OH OH fine, well I'll leave you to it then" Demetri said and then I heard him whisper something to Edward as he walked away.

"It's safe to come out now" Edward said, his grin still in full force.

I slid back onto the bench and reached for my glass of juice. "Oh no not till I've had a kiss" Edward said as he reached over the table. I opened my mouth and his tongue devoured me as he tasted himself.

"I came too far down your throat, I can't really taste that much" he said as pulled away from me grinning.

"You selfish git" I said as I threw a strawberry at him. "What did Demetri whisper to you?" I asked.

"He told me to keep the noise down and to make sure you didn't bang your head on the table the way up" he smirked.

We finished our breakfast and started talking about what to do for the rest of the day. "Can we have a walk around the market and the shops?" I asked "Nothing serious just a wander to do some window shopping".

"Yes, let's take it easy and we'll have an early light dinner and maybe even go dancing. We can go to the club later on this evening, how does that sound, Mrs Cullen?"

"Great. Now don't you think you ought to put everything away? We've already pushed the grounds of public decency enough for one day"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Can I apologise to the wonderful AG after all her hard work making this readable I still went back and added some bits. If anything doesn't make sense it's my fault.

Edloves, just so you know, I'm eating cake while I type this. A big fat chocolate sponge with fresh cream and strawberries, all low calorie of course, apparently the strawberries being fruit cancel out all the naughty calories. Honest.


	37. Adding a New Flavour

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

First thank you, both to AG and Edlovesme for being so honest about the words I send them and the story they send back to me after they've played with it and to you lovely people who regularly review, I love that you give me ideas and answer my questions and thoughts when I ask. You are all making this such a joy to write. Something I never thought I'd be able to do.

Secondly I want to warn you that things happen in this chapter Bella is not expecting, I will be very interested to hear your comments when you get to the end. Don't be shy let me know.

This switches between POV's I've tried to make it as clear as possible so just watch for the headings.

BPOV - Carries on from the last chapter.

We had a wonderful day, walking around holding hands as we wandered around the market stalls, shops and arcades. We bought some stunning artwork that we both agreed would look great in our hallway and generally relaxed. I was much calmer now I knew I had a green light to try anything I wanted at the club but more importantly my selfish side was even happier that I didn't have to worry about sharing Edward. I wasn't totally naïve. In all this we were not bullet proof and I knew that either of us could have our heads turned, we just needed to be strong enough to sort it out before anything got out of hand. After the way we were able to discuss what we wanted so calmly this morning I was sure we could deal with anything.

Thinking back to this morning in the diner made my cheeks redden as we walked along. Whatever possessed me I'll never know and I still couldn't believe I'd done it; but it was exhilarating.

"What are you thinking about? As if I even need to ask" Edward smirked as he pulled me into him.

"I still can't believe I did that" I admitted as I buried my face in his chest, "We were in a cafe for goodness sake".

"Bella I'm sure you're not the first person and I know you won't be that last so don't worry about it. Can I just say though it was amazing, sitting there trying to stay calm while I was buried in your throat was just incredible", he carried on "I thought fucking you at the club while I know we are being watched was a turn on but that was just something else"

"Do you think that it was because it was in public or because we could so easily have been caught?"

"Bella we were caught, Demetri knew exactly what you were doing" he laughed. "Why do you think he came over?"

"Oh I thought originally he just came over to check on you?

"Look it doesn't matter why, it was amazing, it just was, so don't analyse it too much baby."

As we continued browsing around I needed a drink so we went into a small coffee shop. As I ordered Edwards phone rang with his very familiar work ringtone.

"What can they want on a Sunday?" I moaned.

"I'm not sure but it must be important for them to contact me. I left strict instructions that Carlisle is on call this weekend".

As he got up to go out onto the sidewalk I made a call of my own to my friendly sex club owner.

"Hi Riley, I want to arrange something for tonight, I know it's short notice but can you help me?"

"I'll do my best, what do you need?"

"I want to book the mirror room for later on tonight. Can you make sure there is a bed in there for me and I'd like you or Garrett to be able to join me, but preferably you as I know you better &amp; I know you will help keep me calm. I'm getting there on all these new experiences but I know you won't force the issue on anything and that you'll look after me." Phew, quite a speech.

"That is a given darling, I will always look after you, now what exactly is it you want?" Riley asked.

For once I wasn't mad about Edward's work call taking so long, Riley was very thorough in asking what I did and didn't want and at one stage I actually wondered if he was taking notes. We brought the conversation to a close with him promising all I would have to do was turn up and let him know when I was ready he would sort out the rest.

I picked up my now cool coffee and turned to get the attention of the waitress, asking for two refills as Edwards would be the same. I turned back to look for him and noticed a man staring straight at me. I knew I hadn't seen him before. How odd. I smiled to be polite and looked away not giving it another thought. Just at that moment Edward came back into the coffee shop and sat down, "Sorry sweetheart, that was my client I went to see a few weeks back, he is having trouble with his local authority about permits for the rooftop sunroom. Looks like I'm going to have to go out of town for a few days towards the back end of this coming week" he explained.

"Oh ok, do we need to leave now?" I said mentally trying to find out a way to undo the plans I'd just spent fifteen minutes making with Riley.

"No, not at all. I'll go into the office tomorrow afternoon after we get back and arrange everything. We don't have anything planned on Wednesday or Thursday evening do we?"

"No nothing that can't be re-arranged".

My mind suddenly clicked into overdrive, this would be the perfect time to meet with Tanya. I could arrange to meet her Wednesday evening after Edward was gone and I would have all day Tuesday and Wednesday to come up with something to hit her with.

We eventually made our way back to the hotel, deciding just to eat in the hotel restaurant for dinner. After a lovely meal we made our way back upstairs. "What time do you want to go to the club?" I asked as it was already 9.00pm.

"I'm ready when you are" he said," I just want to change out of these dress pants and shirt".

Edward threw on some jeans and a casual shirt whilst I looked at what I'd brought to wear. Choosing a silk wrap dress with just a thong underneath I touched up my make up and put my hair up in a tight bun on the top of my head. I needed it out the way for later.

"I'm ready" Edward said as he walked in to the bathroom, "So am I" was my reply.

"Why is your hair up, you usually wear it down?" Edward asked.

"I fancied a change that's all, don't you like it?" I asked.

"Bella, you look lovely whatever you do with it, if you like it then so do I" was Edward's smart reply.

I entered the club first and Edward lingered briefly at the door talking to Felix. Sitting down at the bar waiting for Edward the barman told me that Riley was waiting for me in his office.

"I'm just going to the ladies room" I told Edward as he appeared "order me a prosecco please" and I slipped round the back of the bar and into Riley's private office.

"Good evening sweetheart, how are you tonight?" he asked.

"Nervous, excited, sexy as hell and ready to blow his socks off" I laughed.

"Good for you girl" he said as he hugged me and swung me round laughing. "Let's go and blow him "

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

EPOV

Bella was taking ages; she had gone to the bathroom a while ago and hadn't come back. Her prosecco was in danger of losing its bubbles as it remained untouched on the bar.

"Hi Edward how are you?" Riley asked as he slapped me on the back.

"Fine thanks buddy, have you seen Bella? She seems to have disappeared"

"Yes that's what I came to tell you. She asked me to tell you to meet her upstairs in the ante room of the mirror room in about 30 minutes "

"Why?" I asked

"Well I'm not sure. If you don't want to let me know so I can find her and tell her to come back downstairs" he explained.

"No no I trust her, whatever she is up to she will let me in on it soon enough" I told him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BPOV

OK this was it. The stage was set. The room was ready; bed in place as requested, toys so I could put on a show for Edward, similar to our recent skype session, and I had set up with Riley to film everything. He had also agreed to join me at some point so he could cum on me. My hope was that Edward would come in to the room to clean me up and we could make our own movie while everyone watched. I figured the film would be a great birthday present for him.

I slipped off my dress and panties, set the playlist I had specially chosen running and moved onto the bed. I looked at the clock. If Riley had done his job as promised Edward should be in the ante room in about five minutes so it was time for me to get started. I ran my fingers along my skin, getting used to my solo touch and relaxed in to the show. It was amazing how fast I forgot where I was and that there were probably several people watching, my only thoughts were of my gorgeous husband and how I hoped he liked his present.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

EPOV

I walked into the ante room as Riley had instructed. There were three couples in there and they were all stood watching through the window. I looked to see what they were looking at but all I could see was that a bed had been placed in the middle of the room. The lights were down quite low and a woman was lying on the bed naked. I moved to get a better look and realised why I was here. It was Bella on the bed, lying on her back, side onto the window with her legs slightly raised and finger fucking herself. I turned back to look into the ante room to see who was watching but apart from one of the guys, Peter, I think Riley had said his name was, I didn't know anyone here. Things were obviously hotting up though as two of the couples were now openly playing while Peter and the woman he was with were still watching Bella. I turned back towards the window as Bella began to sit up and turn towards us. She opened her legs and gave us all a better view of what she was doing. My cock had been twitching since I'd been told to meet her here, but I was full on solid and pulsing now. I undid my button and zip and started to rub my cock to try and ease some of the ache. I was trying to decide if I wanted to go in there and just fuck her or if I wanted to watch until she came, to see what she'd do next, this was after all her show. I wondered if she would just keep going until I joined her. She had to know what a wonderful sight this was for everyone in this room.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door to the mirror room opening and Riley walking in. I started to go to the mirror room myself but changed my mind, holding back to see what would happen next. Riley was too disciplined not to have talked to Bella several times about what was happening, it would have all been carefully planned out and agreed.

I watched mesmerised, all the time stroking my cock, as he walked over to the bed and started to run his hands up and down her naked arms. As he walked round the back of her head he reached down and brought shackles up from each corner. He grabbed Bella's shoulders and within seconds he had her arms up and the shackles fastened around her wrists.

She didn't fight him, she lay still and watched him move to the bottom of the bed where he got another set of shackles up from under the bed frame and fastened her leg into those. She was now spread eagled on the bed completely naked. Riley moved over towards the window to press something on the panel which immediately flooded the ante room with music.

"Well what am I going to do with you now I have you here?" I heard Riley say. He had obviously turned on a microphone system that fed into the ante room. "Should I leave you like this but leave the door to the room open so anyone can come in and use you ,or should I use you and just leave you full of my cum for someone to find you?" he said looking directly at the mirror.

I understood then what was happening, Bella was giving me a repeat performance only this time with an audience.

"You know to make this better I think I'm going to blindfold you so you don't know what I decide."

Riley told her, producing an eye mask from his back pocket. From the look on Bella's face she wasn't expecting that and she turned to the window as if looking for me. I sat down in a chair and continued to watch spellbound. My cock was exposed to the room and I couldn't help but stroke it as memories of the last time we had done this, mixed in with these new visuals flooded my mind.

Bella was squirming and I knew I should really go into the room to calm her and let her know everything was ok but I just couldn't move. One of the couples came and sat down next to me, the man in the chair with the woman on his lap. He started undoing her top and within seconds he had her boobs in his hands right at the side of my face. I looked around, one couple were fucking in the back corner, looking at Bella and Riley through the window as they did. Peter and the woman were still standing at the window watching. "She is really beautiful" I heard the woman say, "Do you think she would want to join us?"

"I don't know but we can ask her afterwards" he said.

Pulling my concentration back to the mirror room I watched Riley get undressed. All the time he was murmuring to Bella, it was low enough to be hidden in the music playing, but I knew he was talking to her, constantly reassuring her everything was ok. Once he was naked he climbed onto the bed and started to wipe his fully erect cock all over her lips. She never moved as he swiped it backwards and forwards leaving a trail of precum all over her beautiful face.

"Don't you dare lick that off, it's not yours, and I'm leaving that as a present for a very dear friend of mine." "Now be a good girl and stay still while I leave him some more." Riley was really into this I could tell, stroking and touching her, and for a second I wondered just how much he was enjoying himself. I was just about to get up and go into the room again when he started to speak.

"I going to fuck you now, ready?" he asked her.

Bella nodded furiously and I watched as Riley thrust two fingers into her spread pussy. As she was side onto the window, I couldn't see her pussy and Riley knew this, so when he pulled his fingers out and shoved them into his mouth he turned to the window and grinned. He knew what this would be doing to me. My choice was go in there and watch close up or stay in here with everyone else and watch and listen to them as well. I was feeling incredibly greedy so I stayed where I was for the time being. The couple next to me were now all out fucking. She was naked and bouncing on his lap facing the window so they could both watch. They were so close he was actually brushing against my arm every time he moved her up and down. I stroked my cock faster, the woman tried to help me but I stopped her, I didn't want anyone else touching me, that wasn't what this was about. I just loved being watched and watching. I loved being surrounded by all the sounds and smells. The proximity of these two next to me was incredible. In the few times we'd been at the club I hadn't been this close to anyone having sex.

Back in the room Riley was still finger fucking Bella, she had a sheen all over her body so I knew she was really worked up. Riley looked in the window and raised his eyebrows; he was questioning where I was. I got up and after trying my best to tuck myself back into my pants I slipped out of the ante room and into the mirror room.

"Finally "Riley muttered quietly at me.

"Well little girl it looks like we have company, should I leave you to it or not?" he asked.

"Don't let me make you leave" I replied letting Bella know it was me in the room and letting Riley know everything was ok.

"Now did I hear something about you leaving me a present?" As I kissed her the taste was just as I remembered it, Riley mixed with Bella so I greedily lapped at her. Plunging my tongue into her mouth I kissed her with all I had.

As I came up for air I turned to Riley, "that was a thoughtful present do you think you might leave me another one?" I asked as I started to tweak her already painfully hard nipples.

I could see she was desperate for some sort of touch; Riley had removed his fingers from her whilst I kissed her so she was lying on the bed just listening to us now.

"I think here, please "I replied as I pinched her nipple so hard she gasped.

I bent down and took her nipple in my mouth and sucked hard on it to soothe it. Riley got on the bed between her legs and rose up on his knees. He started to stroke his cock and I could see he was planning to come all over her stomach and boobs. As he continued to jack off and I continued to suck on just one nipple Bella was getting more and more restless.

"What's the matter little girl? Is this not enough for you?" I asked her "Answer me truthfully, remember it's just us"

"No it's not enough, I need you inside me, and I need to feel you fuck me". She replied honestly.

"Well I need to see Riley come all over you and then lick it all up" I told her.

"Please fuck me Edward, I need you inside me" she replied.

"Ok anything for you, you know that, but I will stop fucking you when Riley comes, I'm not wasting a drop of that delicious present you have arranged." I told her.

I swapped placed with Riley so he was kneeling at the side of her stroking himself slowly and I was between her legs. I quickly stripped off and as soon as I was naked I plunged into her. Because she was only fastened down loosely she was able to meet me stroke for stroke. I looked at Riley and told him to hurry up; I needed him to come so I could pull out and leave her frustrated and wanting.

He timed it perfectly just as I started to feel her insides flutter and start to tense up around me Riley came all over her boobs. I pulled out instantly and left her almost in mid-air. I moved up her body and as I licked his cum from her chest I started to talk to her. This was a perfect opportunity to start to introduce the idea of my ultimate fantasy.

"Can I bring another man into the room Bella, he won't touch you, and he will just take over from Riley?"

She didn't answer so I continued licking at her cum covered nipples.

"I just want another flavour Bella that's all; I promise he won't touch you".

Riley stood listening his mouth open as he realised I'd taken charge of what had obviously been their carefully thought out present.

"Ok Edward... but no touching" she quietly said.

Riley moved around the bed and walked up to Bella kneeling beside her head with his back to the window saying "Are you sure sweetheart? You don't need to get swept away in the moment" When Bella didn't answer immediately he asked again "Are you sure?"

I was just about demand what the hell he thought he was playing at when he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the bed and away from Bella so she couldn't hear.

"Edward, I'm just checking in with her, you are so close to what you want, don't rush now and blow it. She planned this scene for you and wanted me rather than Garrett, or anyone else, as she said she felt comfortable with that" Riley looked back at Bella, he seemed to be constantly checking on her. "I'm not sure this is the right thing to do, this could blow your marriage apart if she regrets it later. I know you want this so badly but you haven't been getting Bella ready for very long and whilst you have been waiting your entire adult life for this it is new to her. Don't abuse the trust she puts in you."

I was annoyed with him. Who did he think he was lecturing me on my wife and what she wanted? I know her better than anyone and I think she is ready to take another step. In fact that's what I'm going to do right now so let's see if I'm correct.

"Ok Riley I've listened to you, now you listen to me. I know Bella better than anyone and certainly you. I know what she wants and how she is dealing with everything, believe me I spend my life making sure she is ok and she is not going to bolt and run away screaming from this. She won't regret it either. Go and see if anyone is interested in coming in here, I want someone to jack off over her but if his partner is willing, bring her in as well. Bella needs to try something new"

Riley looked at me and said "OK Edward, you're in charge. l'll go and speak to some of the guys who have been watching, they were all specially invited to be in there because I know them" Riley told me as he shook his head and walked out the room.

I turned and walked back to Bella, she was getting restless because she couldn't see or hear us. I stroked her clit and then pinched it.

"I'm still here sweetheart, Riley has just gone to invite a couple in to the room with us" I explained. "The guy will just take over from Riley, he will leave a present for me all over your beautiful pussy, but he won't touch you I promise. The question is do you want me to fuck you while he jacks off all over you or do you want the beautiful woman he's with to feast on your pussy?".

Bella let out a gasp. I could tell she was shocked, but there was no harm in asking, she was into this so I was going to push it as far as I could tonight. I was so close, so close to getting her on that medical table and watching as they all came all over her. The thing I needed to decide was whether I wanted them all to fuck her as well but that was a later discussion. Now I had to keep her in the moment and focused.

She made a sound and it brought my attention back to her, "I didn't hear you little girl, speak up for Daddy, what did you say?"

"I want my pussy licked please" she said in that adorable little girl voice she used when she was really into our role playing.

I'm sorry I didn't hear you little girl, what do you really want?" I asked again, needing to know she was really sure about this.

"Daddy I want my pussy licked please" she said trying to move about in her shackles.

"Lie still" I said slapping her inner thigh, "I'm going to sort something out for you".

As I turned to the mirror I beckoned Riley to come back in, hopefully with a couple wanting to play.

The door opened and following him were the couple who had been standing watching, wondering if Bella would join them later.

"I've filled them in" Riley whispered so Bella wouldn't hear. "They know that Peter is just to come on her and Charlotte is to go to town on her pussy. The microphone is still switched on so they heard you ask her. Peter will come on her pussy for you then they will both move out of the way so you can take over" Riley said "It's that ok?"

"Excellent" I whispered forgetting my earlier anger at him "Are you staying?" I asked "The more the merrier".

"No I will come back though if I get chance, to check on Bella. However, I'm needed at the moment with a problem downstairs regarding your friendly literary agent Ms Denali."

"Tanya?" asked

"Yes but don't worry about that, your wife is getting restless" he said pointing at Bella who was squirming again; she was trying to figure out what was happening.

I walked back over to the bed and slapped her inner thigh again, "Still little girl or I will tighten these shackles so you are totally immobile."

"Now, should I see how wet you are, or should I let Charlotte do it?" I asked her

I watched as Charlotte stripped naked and crawled onto the bed between Bella's legs.

"Let's let Charlotte check shall we?" I said and as I finished speaking nodded at Charlotte so she bent forward and took a long lick of Bella's Pussy.

I leant forward and whispered in Bella's ear, "If I'm here talking to you, then who do you think is licking your gorgeous wet pussy sweetheart?"

Bella cried out and her hips flew off the bed. I slapped her nipple "Don't move or I will stop this little girl. Is that what you want, do you want Daddy to send Charlotte away? I asked.

"No no I'll be good daddy, please don't" she answered.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, my gamble had paid off she was really into this and wanted it just as much as I did. Once again I was reminded just what a lucky fucker I was.

"I want to watch this little girl, so I'm going to stand at the bottom of the bed and watch as Charlotte devours your pussy and Peter jacks off watching his wife eat you, are you ok if I do that?"

"Yes daddy I'll be fine but please don't leave the room" she answered

"I promise I won't do that little girl. I'll be here watching what's happening. Feel free to come as many times as Charlotte can make you" I told her.

I got off the bed and walked around it. I needed to see this up close so I sat at Bella's waist directly opposite from Peter who was leisurely stroking his dick and watching his wife. All I could really see was the back of Charlotte's head and that wasn't enough, I needed to see more. I carefully moved Bella's leg and motioned for Peter to do the same and we opened them as wide as they would go. I took a couple of pillows from the top of the bed and lifted her ass and placed them under her. The new angle meant Charlotte was now able to be almost level with Bella's pussy and I could see every stroke of her tongue. The visual was stunning, I was now stroking my dick in time with every leisurely lick that charlotte was doing. She made sure her tongue was flat as it passed over her entrance and then she pushed in as much of her tongue as possible into her hole and licked all round.

I leant over and with my free hand I pulled back the hood of her clit. As soon as Charlotte started to suck on it I motioned for her to put three fingers in Bella, Charlotte had quite small hands so I knew Bella would have no trouble taking them.

Bella was now moaning continually and I knew she was fighting her orgasm. As soon as Charlotte came up for air I let go of my dick and slapped her clit hard. The scream she let out as she came probably shook the mirror, but that was nothing compared to what happened next. Charlotte must have twisted her fingers and found Bella's sweet spot. She took Bella's clit between her finger and thumb and started to roll it. As she did she moved her other fingers that were still inside her and Bella started to say " no,no,no stop" but Charlotte ignored her and a few seconds later a stream of liquid shot out of Bella and landed all over Charlottes naked boobs. She quickly removed her fingers and sat back so we could watch the second stream pulse out of her.

Peter came instantly, all over Bella as planned. The instant he was finished he pulled Charlotte away from Bella and they got down on the floor in front of the mirror. The last image of them I have is her riding his face.

I didn't waste any time, I still hadn't come so pushed my dick into her, and she was burning hot, very wet and incredibly slippery. I held on tight as I thrust into her, needing only a few minutes before I pulled out and came all over the same area Peter had. I scrambled up to remove the blindfolds and the shackle from her arms but left the legs ones in place.

"Are you ok for me to carry on?" I asked her

"Yes please I need to come again" she said pushing me down to where she wanted me.

I lay between her legs and started to lap up all the different flavours that were there. I could taste Peter, quite a salty taste, my own recognisable taste, the essence of Bella and faint traces of Riley. I was in heaven; this was the best so far, watching Bella and knowing she was happy with the strangers taking part whilst getting a new flavour added was incredible.

For now though my beautiful wife &amp; her impending orgasm were my priority and I couldn't think of anything else I'd be rather doing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you as ever to my two ladies who make this so easy for me Edlovesme and AG xx


	38. Intent to Blackmail

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before we start can I just ask, does anyone know if this story is being pimped out anywhere? I know it was mentioned on Rob Attack awhile back (thank you dpennell007 and Rita01tx) but I seem to be having an influx of followers and I wondered where they had heard of us.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BPOV - this chapter starts Monday afternoon after Edward has left for the office

"Hi Alice, do you have time to talk or are you still in honeymoon mode?" I asked as she answered her private phone.

"No, don't worry, the shop is closed this week and Jasper has had to nip to the gym for a workout. To be honest I think he just needed a break from me, I am guilty of forgetting at times this is all still very new for him" she said with a sigh.

"Everything is ok though isn't it?"

"Oh Yes Bella it's wonderful, don't worry about us. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well I really need to talk to you about two things. The first is I'm going to finalise arrangements to see Tanya later this week and I wondered if you would come with me for moral support"

"Of course I will! You need to round up a posse then we can all be there for you and show the dirty skank that you can't be messed with and intimidated"

"Yes, good idea Alice, I will speak to Rosalie and Esme see if they are free as well."

"Well just let me know the time and place and I will be there. Now what is the second thing?"

"Erm... this is about something that happened the night after your ceremony at the club. We stayed in the city another night and with Riley's help I organised a surprise for Edward. I put on a show for him in the mirror room but it went a lot further than I was expecting"

"Bella did anyone force you to take it further? Think very carefully before you answer the question"

"No I wasn't forced"

"Did you feel pressured; could you have stopped it at any point if you had wanted to?"

"No I wasn't pressured and yes I could have stopped it. I trusted the main people in the room and both of them checked in with me to make sure I was ok and that I understood and was fine with what was happening"

"I'm confused then Bella what is the problem?"

"Alice I let a strange woman finger me and eat my pussy" I almost whispered.

"Did you let her because you couldn't stop it happening or because you were caught up In the moment and wanted it badly?"

"Erm, erm, erm... Honestly Alice I really didn't care who it was. I needed some relief from the sensations that were flying around my body"

"Then what's the problem Bella? I've always found that Women are much better at eating pussy anyway, they seem to have a gentler but more direct approach"

"Oh so you think I did the right thing?"

"Bella did you enjoy it?

"Yes"

"Would you do it again?"

"Yes I think I would with the reaction she got out of me"

"Do you think you should feel bad for enjoying a woman doing that to you?

… silence….

"Bella answer the question and answer it honestly. Do you think you should feel bad for enjoying a woman doing that to you?"

"Yes, probably, maybe, no"

"Right, so do you feel bad "

"No I loved it, but I feel like I ought to feel bad about it"

"Bella, don't waste your thoughts on what you think you ought to feel. My work here is done, you loved it and would do it again – focus on that and only that. I'll speak to you later when you have more details for me about the Skank, I need to go now and get my new toy ready for Jasper, he's going to love it! Bye sweetie".

She was gone and I wasn't quite sure what had happened but I felt like I had purged my soul. She was right, focus on what I did love and not what I think I should. Alice really was a great friend.

I was still coming to terms with what had happened in the mirror room. I had asked Riley to send me the film we made and it had arrived this morning, As soon as Edward left for the office I raced to my study and played it on the laptop. The picture was crystal clear and I could hear the music I'd chosen. Whatever the equipment was they had in there, it was top quality. In the end I couldn't stop watching and I kept rewinding the bit at the end where I squirted all over Charlotte and the bed. The camera was so good it was quite clear to see. The actual act of Charlotte going down on me wasn't at the right angle for the camera to pick up much but it was obvious that Edward had had a ring side seat. After watching it a few times I realised that what Alice was said was true, I thought I should feel bad for enjoying it, but I didn't, I loved it and the more I watched, the more I realised I may want to do that to someone too.

As I watched the film for the fourth time I was seriously considering opening the box of toys in the closet, I was so turned on it was making me fidget. Just as I had made the decision to do just that, the phone rang

"Hi sweetheart, how are you today? I didn't get chance to see you again before you two left the club the other night. I sent the disc as well, has it arrived?" he asked.

"Hi Riley, yes I'm fine and yes the disc is here, have you watched it?"

"No, I wouldn't do that unless I was invited to, but you don't have to worry I made sure that there is only one disc and as it was delivered by courier and not electronically to you, there is no chance of any copies anywhere."

"I've watched it already. The quality is amazing, I can't wait for Edward to see it he will explode" I giggled.

"I know, especially as he had no idea he was being filmed "Riley laughed. "Anyway I called to see if you were ok, it was a big night for you with everything that happened. No regrets or confusion?"

"Not as such no, I talked to Alice at little while ago and she put everything into perspective. Really to be honest, as time goes on, it gets easier to go easy on myself if that makes sense" I tried to explain.

"It makes perfect sense, think of it like this, it's your body, your choice and ultimately your enjoyment, so be selfish for once. What better area of your life is there to be selfish in?"

"You know between you and Alice you could probably talk me in to trying anything" I told him honestly.

"No sweetheart, not us. Your own natural curiosity will do that, we'll just stop you beating yourself up about it afterwards" he said laughing again.

He was right. Riley had become a confidant, therapist and friend all in one and I was so lucky to have him in my life, we both were. I know he talked to Edward too.

"Anyway that's not really why I called. Whilst you were chained to the bed, being thoroughly fucked and eaten by numerous people you may or may not have noticed that I left the room after I promised you I wouldn't."

"Yes I did notice, but not until I watched the film" I told him "What happened?"

"Well first let me apologise for leaving you, as I'd promised I wouldn't. I am sorry for that, am I forgiven?"

"Well that depends kind Sir on why you left, what was more important than me?" I asked playing along with him.

"Well funnily enough it was about you and Edward, well more specifically Edward. We had a non-member trying to gain access to the club using Edward's name. She was adamant that she was his guest and he had asked her to meet him inside."

"She?" I repeated

"Yes she said that Edward had arrived alone and was waiting for her in the bar. Seeing as I had just left the both of you, I was well aware of where he was, and I informed her that all members had to abide by our rules regarding the admittance of non-members as guests. As it was after hours anyway only members were allowed on the premises. She then went onto to try and say "Do you know who I am?" followed by "I'm one of the most successful literary agents in this part of the country and have some very powerful friends"

"You mean it was Tanya Denali, my agent?"

"The one and only. I recognised her from opening night, I never forget a face, in my game you can't afford to" he explained.

"So what happened?"

"Well she did the usual things. After trying to bluff her way in, she tried to flirt with me and Felix, when that didn't help she got angry and did the 'do you know who I am' crap and finally when she realised she wasn't getting anywhere she started to get angry and make a scene. Screaming and shouting about exposing the club and all its 'pervert 'members to the media, which seeing as she probably only knows you and Edward it really wouldn't make that much of a splash would it?"

"No it wouldn't, but you know how much of a private person Edward is", I went on" he would be mortified if his family and friends knew about this aspect of his private life. He loves the club and he just wouldn't want people asking questions. I'm going to see Jenks my lawyer this afternoon because he has some information for me about her. You see I'm in the process of firing Ms Denali only now you've just made it even more important it is sorted and the sooner the better."

"Ok sweetheart, well you sound in good spirits so I will leave you to your day. Don't watch the film again without Edward because the fun is trying to recreate what happened not sitting alone playing with a toy. Wait for the real thing to get home." He said and with a 'see you soon 'he was gone.

I was furious; Tanya had gone too far this time. What the hell did she think would have happened if she had been admitted into the club? Was she just trying to use Edward's name to get in or was she seriously thinking that Edward was there and she was trying to meet up with him? I needed to see Jenks.

After a quick lunch and a change of clothes I made my way over to Jason Jenks's office. He has been my attorney since I needed my first literary contract checking and has dealt with everything else since. He was fair but firm lawyer who was most definitely on my side. He asked me what I wanted and he made it happen. As I walked into his offices he was actually waiting for me in reception.

"Bella, Mrs Cullen, lovely to see you. Do you mind if we take a walk, it's such a lovely afternoon?" he asked

A little different from our normal meetings but he was right, it was a lovely afternoon and a shame to waste it inside, "Okay let's take a walk then" I replied.

He picked up a brown file and an envelope and after opening the door for me escorted me out of the office.

"I know this is a little unorthodox but it may be necessary but I'm not sure at present. Let's walk to the park a block over then I have something I want to show you" he said very mysteriously.

We walked in silence for five minutes before reaching the park and he led us to a bench that was partly shaded from the afternoon sun.

"This is all very cloak and dagger; I feel like a spy "I joked trying to lighten the mood.

I know you weren't expecting this but I needed to get out of the office. Sometimes walls have ears and I just wanted to be sure what I've got for you in this envelope here remains confidential. You see I have my own investigator who works solely for me and I asked him about your Ms Denali. This is what he found".

Jenks passed me the file; there were bank &amp; credit card statements, IRS returns, and even her college assessments. As I quickly scanned through all the papers I came to the envelope. On opening it and viewing the contents I gasped

"Oh Fuck!" I exclaimed and then apologised instantly for my language.

"No I think that is probably a good response to what you're looking at. As you can see there are two different sets of photos; the first are from her younger days, we think she was probably around twenty years old and still in college and in reality less damning. The more recent ones however...I take it the picture quality is good enough for you to recognise who she is with?" he asked almost politely.

"Oh yes I recognise him alright, in fact this explains an awful lot. I've had a small niggling suspicion for about two years now but I haven't done anything about it as I couldn't put my finger on what felt off about it." I was seething and trying very hard to stay calm.

"Well whoever took these photos was obviously in the room with them and though they are on the internet, they are buried deep in a website which is very professionally put together, it took my man several days to get at them. Whoever has the password for the file looks at them quite frequently, we are trying to follow the route back to the computer but at present we haven't been able to locate it. Whoever is funding the website is paying a lot of money to keep it very secure." He explained.

"Now my concern is that whoever that person is, and I presume it's him" Jenks said pointing to the man in the photo, "may know by now that we have these copies, my man is good but he couldn't be sure that he managed to get in and out of the file without leaving a trace so if you are going to use these as leverage make sure you do it soon and keep these copies secure. Just in case I have copies as well" he added.

"In case of what? " I asked.

"Mrs Cullen, I do believe you are going to blackmail someone, and if you do that you have to be prepared for the consequences" My attorney was back.

"I'm not going to blackmail her, I'm going to fire her, and then I'm going to show her what I have just in case she decides to forget she has signed a NDA, that's all."

"Call it what you like Mrs Cullen, but be careful, and if you need me to do it for you, just call, I am happy to fire her and explain why" he offered.

"No it's okay I have a feeling I'm going to really enjoy it, but thanks for the offer" I smiled as he stood and shook my hand.

"Would you like me to escort you back to the office or are we parting here?" he asked.

"I'll leave you here if you don't mind, I have some errands to run and I want to get these stored safely as soon as possible" I explained pointing to the paperwork and envelope.

"Very wise, they do not need to fall into the wrong hands" he said as he turned and strode confidently away.

I sat back down on the bench to get my breath. This put a whole new spin on things, my entire future could be about to change. Was I ready for that change and could I handle it? Of course I could, and the sooner it was done the better.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heavy dialogue again I know but we need to keep the story moving. As ever, thank you to my friend AG for listening to me as I try to work out how to fit all the parts of this story together. We have some very descriptive and strange conversations both on twitter and email. Here's hoping no one ever stumbles across them !

Also to Edlovesme who reads everything I send her and calmly lets me know what she thinks and translates it to 'Amercian' for me.


	39. Dealing with Tanya

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

BPOV

I was stood in Emmett's office hiding behind the door, Esme and Alice were hiding in Carlisle's office. Between us Esme and I had made sure that Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were sat in a bar five blocks away waiting for us. They had no idea we were here waiting for Tanya. Turns out Edward didn't have to go out of town after all to see his client with the sunroom – all done by video conference instead.

Shelley has been ever the professional; she had contacted Tanya and confirmed her appointment with Edward for tonight. Tanya being as forward as ever, had actually double checked that it was his last appointment of the evening and had even inquired as to what time Shelley would be leaving the office. Shelley was brilliant, she played her part assuring Tanya that as soon as she arrived, she and Edwards would be on their own and she would be going home for the day.

As the time drew near I went through the file from Jenks. I had a feeling I would be forever in his debt for this information and particularly the incriminating photographs. Carlisle's door opened slightly and Esme gestured to me saying. "She's on her way up, security have just tipped me off" Drawing a finger across her throat she said "Go for the jugular, sweetie, don't settle for anything less" and then she blew me a kiss and closed the door as I heard the elevator ping to announce its arrival.

Looking through the crack in the door I watched as she strode up to Shelley's desk.

"Is he in there waiting for me?" she almost demanded.

"No, Ms Denali he sends his apologies. He's been held up but should be with you in about 5 minutes so if you'd like to take a seat in the office and wait for him I'll get you a drink if you'd like one" Shelley replied.

Had Tanya actually taken a moment to look at Shelley she would have registered the look of absolute loathing on her face, but as usual Tanya was only interested in Tanya.

"I don't need a drink I've brought us something to help the negotiations along" she said reaching into her $3500 Prada Tote Bag. She pulled out what looked like a bottle of Cristal champagne,

"Can you find me some decent glasses to drink this out of, I don't want it in tea cups or water glasses" she barked at Shelley.

A movement caught my attention and as I turned I saw Alice dragging Esme back in to the other office. Esme had one of her shoes in her outstretched hand and looked ready to kill. I swallowed down a giggle and tried to calm myself down.

"I'll see what I can find, Ms Denali, why don't you go and take a seat. Can I take your coat?"

"I'm fine as I am, just go and fetch some glasses. He'll be here soon and I want you gone, we wouldn't want you knowing too much. I 'd hate it if you had to lie to that boring mouthy control freak of a wife he has, come on run along while I get comfortable"

At this point I was beyond angry, this boring mouthy control freak of a wife, had made her thousands of dollars, for basically doing nothing, it was me that actually wrote the damn books.

Alice was peeking out of the office door and as soon as she saw the coast was clear she darted across the hallway.

"Are you ok? Esme is bubbling she's so angry, we've had to raid Carlisle's secret stash of liquor to calm her down."

"I'm fine, we'll give her five minutes to get settled then as soon as Shelley put's her coat on and moves towards us we will move in to the outer office."

Alice giggled and the started humming the mission Impossible theme. After checking Tanya wasn't looking she went back to make sure Esme hadn't made too much of a dint into the 25 year old bottle of scotch they had found.

I heard Shelley shout" I'm just going to check if Emmett has any special glasses" so I backed away from the door.

"Can I just hit her over the head with her fancy champagne, no one would know, I've turned off the security system" Shelley snarled.

"That gives me an idea, can you log into the system here so you can all watch what happens in Edward's office? "I asked

"Of course I can, let me take the glasses to her, then I'll say goodbye and slip in here. I'll log into the system and as soon as I see you walk into the office I'll fetch Esme and your friend in here with me" she said.

"Excellent, tape it as well please if you can"

"No problem, I think I can get sound and pictures" she replied.

"Oh do you have the tapes from Carlisle's office yesterday lunchtime? That should make for excellent viewing later" Esme laughed as they both crept in to the office.

"No sorry Esme, Carlisle has taken to switching off the system at lunchtime for some reason" Shelley grinned at her "But there is no reason I couldn't switch it back on one day if I was worried something was happening in his office"

"Shelley what an excellent idea, I have a feeling that tomorrow lunchtime Carlisle will trip over his stapler and need me to nurse him better on his desk, it might be better if we had a record of everything that happened just in case" Esme explained so matter of fact.

"Esme, are you suggesting you're going to make your own porn movie using the security system?" Alice asked her, looking directly at me.

"Too fucking right I am! I might even have a naughty nurse outfit on just to make sure I get a good performance out of him, he really can't resist me wearing that" she giggled again

"How much scotch has she actually had?" I asked Alice

"One glass Bella I'm stone cold sober, just horny that's all. After your dinner party you two should understand that better than anybody" Esme replied.

"Ok I'm not sure where this conversation has gone, but I'd better get back to Ms Denali, give me two minutes to close down my computer and I will be straight back. " Shelley said as she got up from Emmett's desk, picking up the glasses and walking out.

True to her word she was back within minutes; putting her jacket on the chair she sat at the desk and started busily entering codes and passwords. Within a minute the screen was showing us my agent in rather a surprising position. I wasn't quite sure what I was actually expecting but this was off the scale.

She had cleared the top of Edward's desk, placing the champagne and glasses on one corner and was sitting on the other corner as she started to unbutton her coat. As it slipped off her shoulders I heard Esme gasp. "The fucking skank, I am really going to teach her some manners when this is all over"

"I have a lovely bull whip that would teach her quite the lesson, I'll lend it to you" Alice added.

Looking back at the screen I had to ask Alice the obvious question, "Is that one of your creations she's wearing?".

"No thank god, if it had been I would have ripped it off her already" Alice answered.

Tanya was now rearranging furniture; she obviously couldn't decide whether to recline on the desk when he walked in or across his office couch. Finally deciding on the couch, she fetched the champagne and glasses and put them on the small occasional table. Rearranging herself several times she finally got comfortable.

She was half reclining on the couch; her lingerie looked to be black satin with red lace. She was also wearing stockings and garters and black heels. Whatever look she was going for, all she had managed was slutty.

"Definitely off the peg, what a cheap skate, that isn't even Victoria's Secrets" Alice murmured.

"Ok show time" I said picking up the file. "Wish me luck".

I walked down the corridor and stopped outside Edward's office door, taking a big breath and exhaling slowly I opened the door and entered.

"Good evening Tanya, I'm reliably informed that you need to speak to me about some business, so what can I do for you?" I asked as I moved behind Edward's desk and sat in his chair.

Her face was a picture; she was shocked, annoyed, slightly embarrassed and very calculating. I watched her face as she processed what was happening and revaluated what her objectives were. Tanya would never be a poker player, her face was too expressive.

"Well Bella this is a surprise, I thought I was meeting your gorgeous husband" she said as she rose from the couch and walked over to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I can tell that from your choice of outfit, is it from 'Velvet and Lace?"I asked.

"Of course, it's the only place I shop" she said.

I tried to hide the grin on my face as I imagined Alice and Esme swearing at the screen in Emmett's office.

"Well what do you want? I'm here so you might as well tell me".

"Well Bella, I don't really want you, I want Edward. I want to share him with you to start and if he is as good as I imagine I want to take him off you and keep him for myself" she said cool as anything. "Champagne Bella?" she offered as she popped the cork" We might as well enjoy the negotiations".

"Sorry Tanya, there won't be any negotiating, Edward is not something I share" I told her

"Well maybe I can sweeten the deal; I won't divulge to the world you wrote that book"

"You can't tell anyone Tanya, you signed a very tight NDA, your reputation would be ruined if you betrayed me in that way" I told her.

"I could leak this information quite easily and it would never be traced back to me, I have enough contacts that I could have the news out everywhere in about 5 minutes" she gloated.

"So why not do it then, if that's what you want? Do it, all I say in response is that it's just a story" I tried to stay calm but I had a really bad feeling, she was too confident and too calm.

"Bella I want Edward and he's not going to come willingly if he thinks I had even the smallest hand in it getting out. There is no reason to spoil his life, I want to ruin you not him". She said taking a long swallow from her champagne.

"Tanya you are delusional if you think Edward is going to leave me and come to you." I laughed.

"Well for now Bella I only want to share him, I'm quite happy for him to spend three nights in your bed so long as he spends the rest in mine" she said refilling her glass.

"No Tanya do you worst, nothing you could threaten me with would make me agree to share Edward."

She laughed at me, really laughed and that's when I knew for definite she was going to go in for the kill with a something totally different.

"Well Bella, my sister's friend Charlotte seems to think that you and Edward are up for anything, according to her you just loved having your pussy eaten while poor Edward had to stand and watch. Not only did you make him wait until everyone else in the room had been in your pussy, you were so insatiable after having Charlotte poor Edward couldn't even satisfy you"

Tanya smirked and took another drink.

At this point I didn't know who I more angry at, Tanya for being Tanya, Charlotte for breaking just about every rule the club had, Riley for letting the fucking bitch into the club or Edward for opening me up to all this. Then I realised that Alice, Shelley and Esme had heard all that in the other office.

I was now past angry, I sat in the chair and just looked at her. Trying to keep my temper in place I started to breathe slowly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, I decided to try and bluff my way out.

"Nothing really, proving that you're members of a sex club, and that you personally swing both ways, well it would just confirm that the book is probably real also. I take it that it is real Bella, you really don't strike me as having the imagination to dream something so erotic up" she snarled.

"Let's just say for a moment that all this information you have is correct, if you think we are members of the club and are having loads of kinky sex, why do you think Edward would want you?" I asked trying to understand what is was she actually thought she could offer him.

"Well your book, everything that happened in the club, it's all about you isn't it? Poor Edward you won't let him have any fun, he just gets to fuck you after everybody else has had had their turn. I would worship him, I'd take him to celebratory parties, I'd show him off, I have enough money that he wouldn't have to work. That's another thing, all the money you have and you still make him go to work, I'd let him have a life of luxury"

At this point I couldn't help myself, I just burst out laughing.

"You have no idea who Edward is Tanya and believe me you couldn't be further from the truth if you tried".

I got up from the chair and walked round the desk so I could lean against it in front of her.

"Let's talk about something you just said shall we. The money you have Tanya. You see I know I am your highest earning client and let's be honest you don't actually do anything to earn it do you?"

"I" Tanya tried

"Shut up Tanya it's my turn to talk. You get a small percentage of what I earn, so I know roughly what you should have made from me. I've done some research on your other clients and they are nowhere near as successful as I am, so their contribution to your wealth would be much smaller and that made me do some digging to try and find where your income comes from."

I looked at her and her face had lost its colour, she was trying to look calm but she was swallowing heavily and starting to fidget.

"Imagine my surprise Tanya when I found out that you are getting a regular payment from my publishers ,what do you do for them that would make them pay you that amount every month?." I asked her.

I watched as she calmed down instantly, she was obviously sure that she could talk her way out of this.

"It's none of your business Bella what I do in my working life, so long as you have no complaints about my representation of you, anything else is none of your business." She said as she stood and went to reach for her coat.

"I haven't finished yet Tanya you see I have something else I want to talk to you about"

I got up and went back round the desk to sit in the chair, opening the file I took out the first photograph, laying it down on the desk I waited for her curiosity to take over.

"What do you have there?", she asked as she walked back over to the desk.

I pushed the photo towards her and watched her face change as she realised what it was.

"Where the fuck did you get this? She screeched.

I never said a word as I laid down the rest of the set of photos on the desk.

"Oh my god, who gave you these, you bitch," she screamed as she tried to reach for me across the desk.

"Alice come into the office please?" I said hoping they were still watching and listening in Emmett's office.

I could hear their footsteps as they ran down the corridor and practically fell through the door in their rush.

"Tanya, you know Alice and Shelley, the other lady is my friend Esme, and they are here to listen to our new set of negotiations and to witness me firing you as my agent. Shelley is going to quickly type up a letter for you now" I said looking at Shelley and mouthing 'please 'at her.

"With pleasure Bella, anything to get rid of the slut" she said leaving the office to go to her desk.

"Now Tanya, I am very happy to finally fire you, I should have done it ages ago, but as I said we need some negotiations first." "Let me start

1) You will never release mine or Edward's name to anyone else regarding my book, if my anonymity is ever breached I will come after you with everything I have

2) You will never speak about Edward and me to anybody in connection with the club.

3) You will cut all ties with my publishers, I am contracted and want to stay but I can't if you are still connected to them.

4) You will never contact me, Edward or any of our family ever again.

In return I will lose these photographs and if anyone asks why I am no longer represented by you I will just say that it was time for a change.

I stood up again and looked down at her in the chair, "Now cover yourself up, get out of my husband's office, sign the letter on the way out and don't look back."

Esme laughed and picked up Tanya's coat, "Get out you bitch before I throw you out, Bella is going easy on you, If it was left to me you would go out through the window, and I know we are four storeys up"

As Tanya tried her best to keep some dignity she stood and slowly walked out of the office. Without looking back I watched as she leant over Shelley's desk and signed the letter acknowledging receipt of it. Shelley nodded to let me know it was all done and then she walked Tanya to the elevator. From the doorway I watched as she doors closed and I called down to security to let them know she was on her way and to make sure she was never allowed I the building again.

As I came off the phone I could hear Alice and Esme roaring with laughter. I turned and went back in to the office; Esme was swigging Cristal out the bottle, while Alice was drinking from my untouched glass.

"Where did you get these from? "Esme asked waving one of the photos at me

"Jenks found them somehow. Apparently our Ms Denali, who doesn't like perverts and deviants, was at one time quite the film star. She has quite the back catalogue of underground xxx hard core adult films. These are stills from the films, in this one she has two cocks in her mouth," I said sweeping my hand across it like I was a gameshow hostess.

"The others show her in all sorts of different and interesting positions, but the best one I think is this one. I pulled a final photo out, I'd kept it hidden just in case she tried to bluff me,

"This is obviously Tanya" I said pointing at her, "and looking at this it wasn't too long ago, maybe two or three years tops, and she is snorting what looks like coke off the cock of this man" I was really enjoying this the girls were waiting on my every word, "and this man just happens to be the very married owner of my publishing company." I explained.

"Oh so you think maybe she was blackmailing him, or do you think she is his mistress? Asked Alice

"I'm not sure and I really don't care, she is no longer my problem. If she does do anything stupid I will be putting a call into the wife, and believe me I've met her dozens of time and she definitely wears the trousers in that relationship".

"I need a drink, let's go and find a bar" I said.

We said goodbye to Shelley and I promised I would see her soon and the three of us set off to get a drink. Sitting down in a booth at the back of the bar Alice brought up something that I knew I would have to deal with very quickly.

"You need to speak to Riley and soon Bella, and by soon, I mean tonight" she said.

"I know, I hate that I'm going to have to do it but Charlotte broke just about every rule going" I said as I knocked back a very large Gin and Tonic.

"It has to be done and soon" she told me again.

"Right my turn. I'm going to order several rounds of drinks and then you two are going to tell me what, where, when and how about this club, starting with the story of Bella getting her pussy eaten by Charlotte." Esme said as she rubbed her hands together, whistled for the waiter and took off her Jacket. "Right I'm ready ladies hit me with it".


	40. Riley

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

RPOV - Okay we're going to do something g a little different because I think it's time we heard from Riley, I hope you agree. AG does.

_**I WILL WARN YOU THERE IS A TINY BIT OF SLASH IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, YOU REALLY SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS STORY!**_

WE carry on the next morning, Bella has to make the phone call.

"Bella sweetheart, this is three calls in less than a week, people will start to talk" I joked as I answered my phone. It was still early, only 7.30am and I was intrigued to found out what she wanted this early in the morning.

Bella had really surprised me, for whilst I knew Edward would embrace the life fully once he had the nerve to admit what he wanted, I'd had no contact with Bella until that night in the hotel suite. Looking back now Edward had obviously tried to keep everything very compartmentalised in his life and it must have been so tiring for him to keep everything in such tight control. I on the other hand had been upfront with him about my lifestyle as soon as we had reconnected. I'd known him in college, but he was just your average Joe, working hard to get his degree. He spent a lot of time travelling to see Bella and fair play to them for making it work.

When Garrett and I first started out we would rent clubs for a night and throw fantasy themed sex parties. As the business and our reputations grew it was soon obvious that if we could get the backing we had a solid business idea on our hands. Luckily Garrett's family were not only wealthy and happy to help their son get a good start in adult life, they were very open minded as well. Lending us the money to start our first club meant we needed a young sharp architect to help us. As soon as I started to do some research Edward's name popped more than once from different sources so I knew I had to call him.

After a very tense and awkward first meeting where Edward was struggling to separate friendship and business we finally settled in to the wonderful relationship we have now. It's just so obvious now how hard everything must have been for him. He was spending time with us, watching clubs come to life to his design, knowing fully what was going to happen in each place and then going home to Bella and his vanilla lifestyle. It's no wonder that he just blurted everything out; even now I'm not so sure that Bella has any idea of the depth of his kink.

"Unfortunately Riley this is not a call I want to make, something has happened and I really need to talk to you about it, where are you?" Bella asked, her tone of voice brought my focus back and made me realise this was not just a 'catching up' call. I should have realised that, people don't make those sort of calls at 7.30am.

"I'm just arriving at the airport for my flight because I'm on my way to New Orleans to look at a property. Now that Seattle is settled it's time to look forward to the next club"

"Shit, I wanted to speak to you in person, but I guess I'll just have to do it over the phone as it can't wait"

"Bella, what the hell, just tell me?"

"Last night I had a meeting with Tanya Denali. She thought she was meeting with Edward, but anyway she got me and then tried to blackmail me in to sharing Edward with her" I explained

"She what, she wanted to share him" I laughed at the thought.

"She had quite a specific request, she got to have him 4 nights a week I got the rest" Bella continued" When I told her that was not going to happen, she made a comment about how I loved to have my pussy eaten while I made Edward watch. Apparently her friend, or sister's friend named Charlotte was privy to that information and had told her all about it"

"Oh fuck Bella I'm so sorry. I can't believe that Charlotte would betray a confidence like that" my mind was on overtime, this was huge, if it got out that members were talking we would be finished. I needed to act on this and fast.

"How did you leave everything Bella, do you need any help? I have an excellent attorney that can get involved and I do know a guy high up in the District Attorney's office, in fact he was in the ante room watching you the other night" I was trying to think of 10 different things at once.

"Riley calm down, I dealt with Tanya. My attorney Jason Jenks made sure I was ready for her; he had dug up some rather incriminating photographs and information that Ms Denali really can't afford to become public so I turned the tables on her. I have an acknowledged copy of her Termination letter and copies of the file Jenks made me in our safe at home; I will also give a copy to Jenks to keep as well. If she comes anywhere near me or Edward again I will ruin her". Bella almost ranted.

"Wow remind me never to cross you Bella".

"What I really need to know Riley is what happens now with Charlotte? I feel awful that a bit of gossip has done all this damage but the consequences could have been endless"

"Bella, I really need you to let me deal with this. I will suspend Peter's, Jake's and Charlotte's membership as per the club's rules whilst we have an investigation, but I think it's a fairly clear case of breaching the rules. As soon as we've reached a decision I will let you know ok" I told her.

"Bella do not let this put you off coming to the club, you and Edward need it, and you know that. Now sweetheart I have to go, I have some calls to make before I get on the plane. One last question, have you told Edward about all this?"

"No I made sure he was out for the evening with the guys from work, I promise though I will tell him as soon as he gets home tonight. Safe Journey Riley and I'll talk to you soon."

She blew a kiss down the phone and was gone.

As soon as I put the phone down my mind went into overdrive, I needed to speak to Garrett, Peter and Jacob and Charlotte. In addition I needed to talk to our attorney to see how best to deal with Charlotte breaking the NDA everyone signed as part of their membership procedure. It was a very fine line between talking to someone who was a prospective member and just gossiping. Deciding that I really didn't need hours in the air, I turned around and left the airport, thanking whoever might be listening that I hadn't gone through security yet.

As I rang for the car service to come back and get me I made my first call to Garrett, "Hi Ry, what did you forget this time, you've remembered you're going to New Orleans haven't you?" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ok I know I travel so much I forget where I am most of the time, but I'm not going anywhere today, we have a problem" I told him and then as soon as I was in the car with the privacy screen in place, I told him everything Bella had told me.

"Shit, I'll meet you back at the club, I can be there in about half an hour, in the meantime speak to Banner, as our attorney he needs to know we may have a problem we need him to get involved with. As soon as we have his advice we'll know the best way to proceed. Personally I think we'll need Charlotte, Peter and Jacob here, it's a joint membership isn't it." He asked.

"Yes I'm sure it is, when they joined they were already together so we worked on the membership being a married group. I know they aren't legally married, but as they had had a commitment ceremony we allowed it."

"Right I'll meet you at the club Ry, I love you and I'll see you shortly, we'll sort it out don't worry. How's Bella taken all this, is she ok?" He always knows how to calm me down.

"She's fine I think, I'll check back with her later when we have a game plan, but when she told me this morning she was more bothered about the fact that Tanya Denali tried to blackmail her with the information". I explained

"Oh shit this gets worse. Garrett let out a huge breath, "speak to Banner Ry and I will get to the club and find Rosalie. "

"I'm about thirty minutes away, I love you sweet man, and I'll see you soon" I said hanging up. Let the fireworks begin.

After a lengthy and no doubt pricey conversation with Banner I arrived back at the club. Felix was waiting for me and as he helped sort out my bags I asked him to store them and then join us in the office. I walked in and Garrett was sat at the desk typing furiously on the laptop. As soon as he heard me enter to rose up and walked to meet me. He opened his arms and I went in for one of his amazing hugs.

"This is even worse for you because it's Bella, isn't it? I know you really care for her and Edward and you are feeling responsible aren't you?" He was spot on. I was feeling it was partly my fault, it was me who introduced Charlotte and Peter into the room that night because I trusted them.

"I'd be angry if any member had done this Garrett, but I'm just a little angrier because it is Bella who has been affected. If I'm honest I feel quite protective of her. We've watched her blossom from that nervous but anxious to please wife of Edward's we met in the hotel room that night and now we are finally seeing beautiful, calm, sexual, confident Bella in her own right. I don't want to see that disappear because of one stupid member who couldn't follow the rules."

He release me from his arms and after a quick kiss, I took off my jacket and sat on the couch.

"I've asked Felix to come and Join us, where is Rosalie? I asked.

"She said something about Emmett having the day off so could only pop in for an hour or so. I told we would call if we really needed her but not to worry; she's done some incredibly long hours and deserves a day away from this place. She laughed and said that was a relief as it would have taken her a good thirty minutes to release Emmett and do his aftercare, so goodness know what she was doing to him this early in the morning" Garrett laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Felix came in. I explained what Bella had told me this morning and then told both of them what Banner had said.

"It's the problem of proving it was Charlotte who leaked the information, because whilst Tanya has named her if she denies it, there is not much we can do unless someone has a tape of her actually telling Tanya "I explained. "I'm thinking we get Charlotte in here and ask her, explain that we want to clear the mess up without bringing in any outside authorities. Hopefully that will be enough to remind her, that like us, she does not lead what is considered an orthodox way of life. It's not a good ploy but I doubt that Peter and Jacob would want their business spreading around the financial district any more than we would"

"Ok I'm on board with that, what about you Felix, do you agree?" Garrett asked him

"Yes I agree, we need to try and sort this in house, quickly and very quietly."

"Ok Ry, you make the call to Charlotte. Tell her we need to talk to her about a complaint and that all their memberships are temporarily suspended, that should get their attention. Felix and I will do a quick walk round and make sure everything is ok here and then we'll cancel your reservations at the hotel and your return flight. I'll also let the girls know you're going to be here tonight and then Felix can start the calls to the other club managers, to let them know we have suspended the group's memberships until everything is sorted. "

Garrett took charge and this is what I loved about him. He was a natural at dealing with people and getting them to do what he needed. He was ideal Dom material but he just wasn't interested. He loved us, the three of us as his equals he said and not as his slaves or subs and I respected him even more for that.

I looked up the contact number for Charlotte and after taking a deep steadying breath I dialled the number, she answered on the second ring

"I've been expecting your call Riley, dreading it actually. I spoke to Tanya last night and she told me what she had done to Bella and the mess she has got herself into. I am so sorry, I thought I was talking only to my best friend, telling her about the incredible night I'd had. Tanya was listening in, I didn't even realise she was there until she came barging in the room when I mentioned the name Bella. As soon as she started ranting and raging I knew I was in trouble."

"Charlotte you know this is a big deal, you have broken one of the clubs most important rules: privacy. What Tanya tried to do with the information is exactly why we have the rules in the first place" I explained.

"I understand totally Riley, I'm going to speak to Peter and Jacob now. I suppose I was hoping it would all go away and I'd never have to tell them but I know now I have to"

"I will let you to talk to them Charlotte but if I haven't heard from them in the next three hours I will call them myself, I'm sorry but it has to be like this".

"I know Riley, what will happen are you going to cancel my membership?" Charlotte asked.

"It's not that straight forward Charlotte. Whilst we won't need to have a formal investigation because you have admitted what happened you are part of a group membership, so that means all three of your memberships are under consideration."

"Oh hell, they are going to be really pissed now. I'll get on with it so they can call and discuss this with you. I'm so sorry Riley, I really am." Charlotte said as she ended the call.

I needed coffee and lots of it, it was still only about 10.00am and I was already stressed out and angry. Why are people so stupid? Whilst I could understand Charlotte's need to 'discuss' her night with someone, why couldn't she haven't done it a little more discreetly? Now I was going to have to suspend two people by association and it would appear neither of them had done anything wrong. Selfishly they were also multi-members so losing their income would hurt.

Felix and Garrett came back in to the office chatting about housekeeping and a few minor maintenance problems that needed sorting. As Garrett finished typing on his iPad he looked up. "Ok everything that needs sorting is dealt with I've just emailed Rosalie, she will pick that up tomorrow, have you spoken to Charlotte?" he asked.

"Yes she admitted everything. She was chatting to her friend and Tanya overheard her, she was waiting for a call from us as Tanya Denali at least had the decency to phone her and let her know what she had done with the information. She wanted to tell Peter and Jacob herself so I set a time limit for them to call me back to make sure I know she has told them." I looked at my desk and shook my head, "Felix would you mind grabbing me a large coffee, in fact could you nip upstairs and see if chef is in yet please? If not raid his kitchen and see if you can rustle up some breakfast or something, I can't think straight this early without coffee and food."

Felix laughed and nodded, after checking if Garrett wanted anything he went to sort out supplies.

"What are we going to do Garrett? This is not the first time we have had to deal with this and whilst we need people to talk so the club gets new members, if this gets out we will be finished. We've worked so hard, the four of us to get this far for it to come crashing down"

"Ry, darling calm down. We have guidelines for this, you know this. We talked long and hard when we put our rules together so we could be ready if things like this happened."

"I know but technically Jacob and Peter haven't done anything wrong, can we just suspend Charlotte?"

"I don't see any reason why not but let's see what they have to say when they call. They may decide to stay away to support Charlotte, or we could offer them a shorter suspension seeing as they are on a group membership" he offered.

"You know sweet man, I knew there was a reason I loved you, and had you as my business partner, you are so calm and reasonable" I said as I walked round the desk and took him in my arms. As my lips touched his, once again the sensation that overtook me was incredible. As much as I loved Kate and Irina, and I did love them, it was different with Garrett. I was head over heels, one hundred percent totally enamoured by this man. He was my life partner I was sure of it. I deepened the kiss needing to feel the connection we had, to take strength from it, my hands wandered from his back up into his hair and then back down to his glorious ass. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to put my fingers in most, while his hair would have been easier and instant I had an overwhelming urge to be inside him. I was still kissing him, my hands firmly on his ass as I was trying to work out how long Felix had been gone and how much time we had when the telephone started to ring.

Garrett broke the kiss, I would have ignored the ringing, "Ry, you need to get that, you know it's either Peter or Jacob but my money's on Peter" he said kissing me quickly on the lips.

"Can't we pretend not to hear it and continue with what we were doing?" I asked as I went back in to kiss him.

"No Ry, answer the phone, let's get this sorted and then I'll take you upstairs into any of the rooms you fancy and we'll have some private time seeing as I have you to myself for once" he promised as he kissed me once more.

I looked at the caller display and picked up the called

"Hi Peter, thank you for calling me back". I sat down because I suspect this was going to be a long telephone call, on top of an already long morning.

It took four more hours to speak to Peter, Jacob, Banner and Charlotte once again. We had finally decided that we would suspend Charlotte for six months as per our membership guidelines, going easier on Peter and Jacob as they really hadn't been party to what she'd done. We decided not to suspend them but we asked them to stay away from these premises for the length of Charlotte's suspension. They were free to use the other clubs, just not this one. Everyone seemed to accept that and all Banner wanted was for Bella to accept it as well.

"Hi Bella, I promised I'd call you when everything was sorted, so this is me keeping my promise. " I explained everything we had done and I relayed the conversations I had had with Charlotte, Peter and Jacob.

"That's fine Riley, I'm glad I won't be bumping into them at the club as that would be awkward to say the least. It's a lot easier dealing with it knowing Charlotte didn't mean any harm. I can understand how easy it is to chat about something and forget you're in mixed company, and by mixed I mean members and non-members."

"I know and really we take that into consideration. We all know just how hard it is to keep our lives separate when the need arises; now are you happy with what we have done?"

"I am. Thank you so much Riley, I knew I could rely on you. I will talk to Edward when he gets home later so expect a call from him probably this evening or in the morning."

"Well, why you don't the two of you come up this weekend and have dinner at the club? My treat I'll arrange the hotel and everything"

"You don't need to do that Riley I'm just happy everything has been sorted." She said.

"No Bella, I insist. I need to see you here in the club again so I know you are ok. You were really feeling comfortable here and I need to see that hasn't been damaged." I told her.

"OK I'll talk to Edward and when he calls you he can let you know if we are coming or not."

"Ok sweetheart, I'll hopefully see you both this weekend."

I felt calmer now, it was all done, everything sorted and if I remembered correctly my sweet man promised me some private time. As I went in search of him I could already feel my dick hardening. I finally found him in the sun room, he was naked and stretched out in the Jacuzzi, his gorgeous hard body on full display as he had the bubbles on the lowest possible setting, I quickly undressed and went to join him.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up. Come here gorgeous and relax for a while" Garrett said as I stood at the side of the Jacuzzi. He hadn't actually opened his eyes yet so I stood waiting for him to look at me. It only took a few seconds for him to realise I hadn't stepped in beside him "My my, someone is pleased to see me" he said as he reached out and took hold of my now very hard fully erect dick.

"It looks very pleased to see you if you ask me" I joked.

"What do I need to do then to say hello, does it need a kiss or just a friendly stroke?" he asked grinning at me.

"I have wanted to be inside you since first thing this morning but at this point in the day I will settle for anything so long as you are touching me in some way" I admit my frustration now starting to bubble over.

As he grinned at me he lent forward and took me into his mouth. In a second all my stress and anger disappeared as he very skilfully took me down his throat while kneeling over the side of the Jacuzzi. As much as I wanted this, he just wasn't close enough, I needed to feel his skin against mine.

I pulled back and my dick slipped out of his wonderful warm wet mouth. "Come with me" I said as I led him over to the other corner of the sunroom. We had had some double size loungers placed here, ideal for two people to stretch out on. I pushed him down onto the lounger and crouched between his legs. I took his cock into my mouth and used my own saliva to lubricate him. As soon as I was happy he was wet enough. I straddled him and very slowly worked myself down until I was fully seated on him. I leant forward and understanding what I needed he raised himself up to meet me and just for a few minutes I just sat wrapped in his arms, his cock buried inside me.

"You're going to have to move soon darling, or I'm going to explode" he whispered in my ear as he nibbled it and kissed along my jaw.

I slowly started to move and he matched me thrust for thrust, he reached down and grabbed my cock and started to stroke me in time with our unhurried thrusts. As he finally came, buried deep in my ass, I followed seconds later coming all over his chest. We lay sated and happy for a good 30 minutes before the day once again took over. We had clubs to run and people to see, but nothing was more important than my darling sweet man, that was one lesson I'd learned early on and was determined more than ever to always put him first.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To AG and Edlovesme thank you so much for your continued support, I really couldn't do this without you.

Can I also say thank you so much to all of you who are reviewing, it is such a thrill when I get notifications come through and I read your kind words. I love you are so involved in these characters lives.


	41. Angry Edward or Angry Daddy ?

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

BPOV - We are back to Bella for this chapter, it's the day after seeing Tanya.

It doesn't escape my notice that once again I'm going to have to break some news to Edward that he will explode at, mainly because he's the last to know yet again. When he finds out Esme and I arranged the night out so that I could meet Tanya he will go one way or the other. Recent experiences say a showdown and some slamming doors!

It's not that I haven't learned my lesson from our previous 'discussions' and my confessions after the event, it's just that I need to deal with this sort of stuff my way. I dealt with Tanya, she won't bother us again, Edward would never have condoned using the photo's he would have tried to reason with her or hoped she would have gone away. While my man maybe a ruthless negotiator within his business world, personally he was totally the opposite.

I was trying to form a game plan; seduce him and tell him once I'd' fucked his brains out' as Esme so elegantly put it, or just sit him down, explain, wait for him to explode, calm down, speak to Riley and then fuck his brains out. Finally deciding on option two as the best plan of action, I set about working on the third book of my series. It's going well and I'm happy with the progress I'm making. This series is going to be my best work yet in the young Adult market and if sales on book one are anything to go by other people seem to agree with me. The words are flowing and as I relax into my alternative world, I manage to forget about what's in store later on this afternoon.

As I stop for a break mid afternoon, Edward texts me to say he was just leaving the office early so to expect him in about 45 minutes. After a quick shower and a check to see I had no unwanted hair re-growth anywhere I was ready. These regular trips to the salon were really proving to be a god send.

He finally walked through the door after an hour, shouting his now normal cheery greeting. I went to out to meet him and he swept me off my feet and into his arms. Swinging me round he said "I've missed you so much darling, it's getting harder to be away from you".

Laughing I reminded him that he had only been at work for the day and I let him kiss me before I pulled back to slow things down. My instinct was telling me if I hadn't then he would have taken me there and then, probably at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need to speak to you about something that happened last night. It's going to upset you, but I need you to understand it's all sorted out and dealt with now." I explained.

He stopped dead, putting me back down on my feet, "What the hell has happened now Bella? I 'm getting really fed up with all this drama "

I took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, pushing him backwards on to the couch I placed a drink I poured just before he got here, into his hand and said "Right stay put, listen and please don't react or comment until I have finished."

Over the next fifteen minutes I calmly explained everything. Knowing about Tanya calling him constantly, arranging to meet her in his office, her blackmail attempt, Jenks and his private investigator, Esme and Alice watching everything that happened, Charlotte gossiping and finally Riley and Garrett sorting everything and the suspension of the Charlotte, Peter and Jacob from the club.

He sat for about five minutes in silence, then got up, poured himself another large drink, swallowed it in one gulp and poured another. Turning to me he said "Right it's now my turn to talk, so you get to listen and not comment. I am sick and tired of my wife not including me in her life and I am sick and tired of being the last to know what is going on around me. Sit there and do not move, I'm going to speak to Riley and Jenks and then I will be back to deal with you. I mean it Bella do not move off that couch" he marched over to my study and slammed the door shut.

I picked up my kindle that was on the side table and did my best to sit still. I was dying to go over to the door and listen in, but I knew he was angry, really angry. In fact I don't think he had ever spoken to me like that before. It took half an hour for him to come back in to the room. He came in but sat in the recliner, the furthest chair away from me. Shit I really was in in trouble.

"I've spoken to Jenks; he assures me your termination letter is legally binding, even if the way it was delivered was questionable. He has copies of the letter and the photographs and he has sent Tanya a letter reminding her about the NDA and what's at stake if she does not honour it. I've also spoken to Garrett, he's happy everything is in order and now finished. I've also spoken to Peter and whilst he was full of apologies regarding Charlotte, he's a little pissed at being asked to stay away from the club in Seattle. When I asked him how Charlotte would feel if she saw you he seemed to understand better." He drained his glass again and set it to one side.

"Bella, we are supposed to be a team. I'm supposed to trust you implicitly and at this moment in time I really don't know where your head is at. You openly admit to arranging to meet Tanya at my office, shit you even brought my secretary in on it but you never thought to tell me. Does Carlisle know everything seeing as Esme was there with you ? Did you even consider that? Fuck Bella I'm so mad with you at the moment."

"Edward, before you start to question me just remember that Tanya was my agent. She didn't really want to talk to you about me, she wanted to blackmail you into sleeping with her, and I stepped in and saved you from that. " I needed him to realise I had done a good thing.

"I know I shouldn't have included Shelley and the others, but I needed them to film the meeting so we have a record of what happened. By doing that she will not be able to go back on anything we agreed on, because I can prove she was trying to blackmail me. As for Esme and Carlisle knowing, well I think the dinner party was enough of an eye opener for them. If you remember Riley actually told Carlisle and Emmett about the clubs, he corrected them when they talked about them owning nightclubs. They've known about the club since then and Carlisle is thinking of asking you about the joining procedure so be ready for it." I warned him.

"As for the rest of it, it was Riley really, he sorted everything out, and all I did was tell him what Tanya told me. By the way while we are on the subject, remember you never told me about Tanya calling your office constantly. It was Shelley who told me, and that's only because I was stood by her desk that night while you were fast asleep on your office sofa when Tanya was on the phone." I reminded him.

"Ok Bella, truce. We have both been stupid again, I should have told you about Tanya calling the office and you should have told me about arranging to meet her. You could have told me last night when I came in." he was obviously not ready to let it go quite yet.

"Yes, I could have told you last night, but you had had a good night out with the guys for the first time in ages and I didn't want to spoil that. I knew I needed to speak to Riley so I just waited to be able to give you the whole story."

"No more secrets Bella I mean it. We have to be open and honest with each other or things won't go well. I really don't want us to have to second guess each other in anything ok"

"I agree Edward; we both need to promise to try a little harder ok?"

He reached for me and pulled me in for a hug. As I was engulfed in his arms I relaxed and waited to feel him do the same. It took a few minutes of me rubbing my hands up and down his spine and me nuzzling his jaw and neck before he let out a groan that I knew meant he was back with me.

" In the spirit of honesty I have to tell you that for the first time ever Bella I really wanted to spank you earlier, I was so mad with you, I wanted to put you over my knee, take your panties down and make you apologise while I turned your ass pink, I know you love to call me Daddy now and again but it took everything in me not to just say' little girl get over here and take your punishment for being naughty'."

"While I'm glad you told me, I really don't relish you spanking me as a punishment, for fun maybe, during sex definitely but punishment I'm not so sure, while we are being honest and everything" I replied

"I understand that, I'm just saying that for the first time ever I actually thought about doing it, 'Daddy was going to punish his little girl', I'm changing Bella, I can feel it" he said and the look of passion and love in his eyes made me melt.

"I know sweetheart we both are, "was really all I could offer him. This was something we both had to manage together; we needed to keep the other grounded and safe.

"I have a surprise for you" I said as I pulled away from him and pushed him down on the couch.

"Oh what's that then?" he asked trying to grab hold of me and pull me onto his lap.

"Well you may or may not know the mirror room has recording equipment in it. I arranged to have your little surprise filmed and I have the disc upstairs in the DVD Player waiting for us to watch it together"

I watched his face as he processed what I'd just told him.

"Fuck Bella what are we waiting for?" he said as he shot off the couch, picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He raced up the stairs and dumped me in a heap on our bed.

"Strip, because we are going to watch this now, in bed, naked" he said over his shoulder as he disappeared in to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on so I quickly stripped off and decided to fetch a carpet picnic for us. I quickly ran downstairs and collected a bottle of prosecco, glasses and a bowl of fruit salad I had prepared for desert tonight. As I ran back upstairs I was just putting everything on the bed side table when Edward came out of the bathroom naked, rubbing his hair with a towel.

I just stood and stared at him, the man took my breath away; he was beyond gorgeous, a chiselled chest leading down to a six pack and a happy trail that made me a very very happy girl indeed.

"Bella you're miles away, get into bed while I set the film going" Edward said whilst I was just ogling him. How did I get so lucky? I had asked myself this so many times over the last 10 years or so.

I jumped onto the bed, it was a warm evening and I wanted us to lie on top of the covers, not under the sheets. Edward joined me and I was wrapped in his arms as we started to watch ourselves on the small screen.

The recording equipment was set up to somehow film through the mirror, so as we were watching it, it was as if we were in the ante room seeing what the other people in there would have seen. It felt really strange, almost detached to watch myself putting on my own little show. Riley came into the room and after that it became much more interesting particularly when Riley put the blindfold on, now I could watch what had happened in the room, which I hadn't been party to. As I sat engrossed it was obvious that Riley had expected Edward to come into the room a lot sooner than he did. I turned to him I asked "Why did you take so long to join us, Riley was obviously looking for you?"

"Why do you think? I was so engrossed in watching you and what was going on in the ante room around me. I liked the idea of you being on edge wondering where I was and I wanted to see you come" he answered.

I turned back to the film and I watched as Riley took Edward away from the bed.

"I take it he was checking everything was ok?" I asked Edward

"No not really. Ry got a little uncomfortable; he was worried I was pushing you too far too soon, you know he is very protective of you. If I didn't know how much he loved Garrett and the girls I might just be a little worried" he teased.

I sat up leaving Edward lying on the bed as the scene changed, I watched as Charlotte and Peter came in to the room and I was transfixed as I watched everything unfold. I saw my body react when Edward whispered in my ear confirming what I already knew, that it was Charlotte who was licking my pussy. The angle didn't miraculously change because I was watching the film on the DVD player instead of my laptop in the office so I still didn't have that much of a view of what she was doing.

I turned to ask Edward what he had been able to see and he was slowly stroking his now very hard cock. "I see this is having an effect on you Mr Cullen, do you like seeing yourself on the screen?" I asked as I lay back down on my side facing him.

"As much as I love seeing us up there on the screen, and believe me we are going to be doing a lot more of that, I love seeing that even more" he said pointing to the screen.

He'd frozen the scene and as I looked I was surprised at the effect it had on me. Up to now I had been watching the film with any almost critical eye, taking in who was where, what was happening etc. I suppose seeing it so many times this morning had taken away the instant turn on I'd felt this morning that Edward was feeling now.

On the screen my head was tipped back and I was obviously pulling on my shackles. My mouth was open so I was obviously moaning loudly and you could clearly tell I was both turned on and completely lost in what was happening to me. Charlotte's face was pushed as far in to my pussy as she could get it. Edward pushed play again and I watched as I got closer and closer to my orgasm. Edward was still leisurely stroking himself and for once I left him to it, if he wanted me to help out he would have to ask, I was quite happy just to watch. I knew what was coming and as I squirted the first time Edward sat up beside me and just said 'fuck' quietly, as Charlotte moved back and I squirted a second time Edward grabbed me and manoeuvred me so I was on my hands and knees in front of him.

"Do not move" he said as he reached over to grab the remote control and started to rewind the film. Stopping at where Charlotte and Peter came into the room, he pressed play and as the film started and plunged his rock hard cock into me with everything he had. I took a real pounding as he watched me squirting all over Charlotte.

Later as we lay in bed I knew I needed to ask the question that had been bothering me for a while now "In the spirit of no secrets, can we talk about what you are getting me ready for?

"Do you really want to know Bella or are you just still a little apprehensive and not quite ready to trust me?"

"That's not fair Edward, I trust you implicitly, I'm really curious I suppose."

"Well if you trust me please let me do this my way, I need to control every part of this and part of that is you not knowing what is going to happen to you when you are in the situation I put you in" he said, "Does that make sense? He asked.

"Ok I'll leave it for now, but I may need to revisit this" I told him.

"Ok but I want to try something else soon, do you want to go to the club again this weekend?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Riley is treating us this weekend, dinner ,the hotel, everything, it's an apology for Charlotte, so all you have to do is call him and let him know for definite we want to go."

"I'll call him tomorrow and arrange everything, we'll go up Saturday and stay overnight" he said as he started to settle down for the night.

"Ok " I replied "Can you tell me what you want to try?"

"Yes I will. This time my sweet we are going into the Harem room and we are leaving the curtains open. Let's see who wants to join you and what they want to do to you" he replied quite casually.

"Just me, what about you?" I asked.

"Bella I keep telling you, I don't want anyone else. I want to watch you, so you have free range to do whatever you like as long as I'm there." He said as he snuggled down.

As I curled up to him I thought how unconventional the club part of our life was. Saturday would be a big test of whether I could live up to that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So in the spirit of honesty she now knows what happening the next time they visit the club.

Is this a good thing or not ?


	42. Garrett POV

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

Garrett POV- This runs with Riley's POV and takes it further giving us some background info. It's all about the details you know.

I was still in bed getting over our goodbye/ morning sex when Riley called from the car saying he was on his way back from the airport and to meet him at the club. He explained what had happened and we discussed what needed to be done immediately. As I got up,showered, dressed and got ready to go to the club and help sort out the current situation I have to reflect on the fact that it's Bella that's involved. Anyone else and this would have sorted quietly and quickly, but she has definitely got to him in a way I could never have foreseen.

I arrived at the club before him because morning traffic is always horrendous by the airport whatever day it is. I let Felix know what was happening. He lives on site at the moment and will do until he moves on then at that point the accommodation is available for Rosalie if she wants it.

While I'm waiting for him I start checking the new applications we have received and find Peter, Jacob &amp; Charlotte's joint application, which was submitted by Peter for the three of them. I finally hear him and Felix talking and when I look up I can see just how stressed my beautiful Ry really is. I take him into my arms and hold onto him until I feel him relax.

As I sit and watch Riley worry about Bella and the Club it makes me smile, I know I should be worried about the club's reputation and all that crap but really; we are a place where people came to get their rocks off, usually in situations with people they can't get at home. You will never stop a small minority of members talking or bragging about what happens within these walls or the six other clubs we have. Every so often it happens and we have to clamp down and reinforce the message. That is if you talk we'll find out and you'll be suspended for a while. If it's serious like talking to a journalist or something, then you are out permanently. We really haven't ever lost a member that way, the threat is enough and the short suspension just reinforces that the services we provide are really hard to come by. There are plenty of clubs out there ours just has that extra bit of luxury along with an extra depth of kink.

I know this is harder for Riley this time though; he has grown very fond of Bella, in his own way she is becoming like family, family he seems to fuck quite regularly, but hey each to their own.

Unfortunately Riley has very little contact with any of his real family. They disagree quite vehemently with his life style choices and I know he misses his sisters so Bella is in one way filling that gap.

It's been good for him to have an attachment to someone outside of our little foursome. Sometimes I think he feels like he is' giving back 'to say thank you for what he has now. I know he is determined that everything that happens to Bella is because she wants it to and not because she loses control of what's happening around her. Edward still hasn't been completely honest with her about the depth of his kink and what he actually wants to do. Plus he has glossed over the facts of how long Ry and I have known about his needs. Riley is aware of this and while it's a fine line to come between a man and his wife, Edward needs to realise complete honesty is the only thing that really works if he wants to stay happily married and an active member of the club.

"Ry, please calm down. Bella is okay with all this, Charlotte has apologised and Peter and Jacob understand. Can you let this go now please?" I pleaded as his phone rang again.

"Ok I'll calm down but I need to take this first because it's Banner" Riley said as he got up and walked out of the office.

Now a more jealous person would have been worried at this point, but I know Riley inside and out and he is the most faithful and honest man I know. Ok I know he has been intimate with Bella, but then so have I. Let's face it we joined them that first night as a favour to Edward. When he came to us and explained what he wanted and asked for our help, neither of us were really shocked. We had known Edward for quite a while and Riley had always maintained he had an inner Dominant just waiting to burst out. The revelation of what his kink actually was was quite surprising, but after being in this industry for a few years now nothing really is shocking. We agreed we would help out after we spoke to the girls, and after we walked out of the hotel suite that night it was the first time either of us had been with anyone else outside of the four of us. While we ran and owned sex clubs, we were faithful within our own little world.

I love the way Ry has taken Edward and Bella under his wing and guided them through this first year. It was my idea to give them the membership as a thank you, Edward has worked incredibly hard on the clubs we had gone to him with,and while we have paid a fair market price for his services, he has gone over and above anything we could have originally dreamed possible; the Rooftop room here being a classic example. We would never have imagined getting permission for that, but Edward was ruthless in his dealing with the authorities, he closed down every objection they had until they simply could not object anymore.

Even after that night in the hotel suite, I never really expected them to take up the membership, never mind become the active members they have. Watching Bella blossom from that shy, awkward woman to the sexual being she is now has been amazing. Edward on the other hand has just grown into everything we knew he would.

It was during his early work on this club when he finally broke down and told us everything. How he was totally in love with Bella and happy just not fulfilled sexually. It didn't take long to get him talking and once he had admitted that out loud there was no stopping him. What should have been a lunch meeting to talk about the progress on the planning for one of the clubs turned into a marathon therapy session. We talked and drank and talked some more until he was finally in a place where he said he was going to open up to Bella everything. Being around the clubs and watching each one take shape and get established got harder and harder for him. It was sad really that despite loving his wife as much as he did he didn't have the courage to sit down and explain what he needed. I guess he was really frightened of losing her.

It was only a short time later that they went out with friends and he stupidly tried to talk to her while he was so drunk he couldn't help himself. Looking back it was probably the only way he was ever going to get the courage up to do it. That said he was very lucky that Bella picked it up and did something about it because a lot of partners would have been disgusted, dismissed it as drunken ramblings or worse still walked away altogether.

Looking at them now I know they have a very special connection and I think they will thrive in this environment. They love completely, no holds barred, like I love Riley. I truly love Riley with all my being and I know we live with Kate and Irina, and I do love them too, just not like I love Riley. The girls know this and they have their own special bond. It was crazy time when we got together it took a lot of courage in one way but in another we really do live a lie.

Kate and I met at college, we were in the same business admin study group and we got chatting, study meetings turned into drinks and finally I asked her out to dinner. While we were eating she started to talk about her best friend Irina and how close they were. Throughout the course of the meal we continued chatting and had a good time and whilst there was no immediate fairy tale connection I knew she was someone I could see myself spending quality time with. It was a normal average first proper date, we were friendly enough already so there weren't any awkward silences and we chatted and had a good time. As we parted with a goodnight kiss on her cheek (I'm a gentlemen after all) I asked her if she wanted to go out again.

Saying she'd call me, I just presumed I was getting the brush off and returned back to my dorm. Two days later (she made me wait two whole days) she called and asked me if I'd like to double date with her friend Irina and a guy named Riley. I agreed thinking that we would have a good night out and if there was no magical spark this time we could continue to meet for coffee, drinks and study groups.

That night out turned my life upside down. Kate didn't want me to pick her up so I arranged to meet her in a place in town I'd never been to before. As soon as I walked in it was obvious it was a gay bar. I looked round and found Kate and her friend sitting in a booth towards the back of the room so I waved to her and made my way over. Kate made the introductions and I sat down across from them. I asked where Irina's boyfriend was and Kate laughed, explaining that Riley wasn't Irina's boyfriend but just a friend. I could tell something was off but I couldn't put my finger on it.

As Kate was trying to explain how Irina knew Riley through one of her classes the most beautiful man I had ever seen walked up to the table. Now I'd never considered myself gay, I knew I was probably bisexual but I had never had sex with a man, I'd fooled around with a couple of guys, but never anything that went very far. Riley though affected me in ways I had only imagined.

He held his hand out to shake mine as soon as we touched I felt 'it', the feeling all the silly romcoms film go on about. I was stunned and had to sit down; Kate leaned across and grinned at me "I knew it Garrett; I just knew you two were made for each other".

She got up and came around the table and plonked herself on my knee. "Before you freak out, just go with your gut, I saw the look on your face when you touched him, you know what that was don't you?" she teased.

"Kate, I don't know what to do... is he gay? Straight? I mean how will I even know if he is even into me?" I asked her

"Garrett please, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since the two of you shook hands, he's still looking at you now and his mouth is still open from saying hello" she giggled. "Go and talk to him, buy him a drink, anything, why do you think we arranged to me you here? She said.

I looked over at him, Kate was right he was staring at me, I patted Kate's legs and asked her to move, I had to speak to him. I knew I couldn't let this go, the feeling was too strong. As I moved around the table he was still stood in the same spot he'd been in when we'd been introduced.

"Would you like to get a drink?" I asked him nodding to the bar.

"Ok" was his quiet response.

We walked over to the bar and settled on two stools; I caught the attention of the barman and ordered us two beers. As he set them in front of us I picked mine up and held it out to him to clink the necks.

"To new friends" I said as he touched the bottle neck. "Yes to new friends" he replied smiling the most glorious warm smile I had very seen.

We stayed talking at the bar for about two hours; it was as if we'd known each other forever. While we didn't have that much in common we did complement each other in other ways.

"We really should go and speak to the girls "I said realising we had been at the bar so long.

"Ok let's check on them "Riley said as he got off his stool.

We walked across the dance floor towards the booth and as soon as I was sure what I was seeing I grabbed Riley's hand and stopped him dead.

"Look at that" I said pointing to the booth.

We both stood and watched as Kate, who was straddled across Irina's lap, plunged her tongue into Irina's mouth as she grabbed hold of one of her breasts. They were really into their make out session, they didn't care they were in a bar, or in public place they were so focused on each other. We watched for a moment longer and when they didn't come up for air I turned to Riley

" Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked him.

"If its ok, I think I'd rather stay because we can talk here without anyone taking any notice of us" he said.

I knew then that he was thinking about me. We spent the rest of the night talking and just gently touching each other as part of our conversation. We flirted and laughed and to be honest the night was exactly like I would have described how it would be if I had met 'the one'. As we parted at the end of the night I leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips, just a quick peck. I had no idea if he had ever been with a man before so I didn't want to rush anything and scare him.

It took us several more dates before we were both comfortable and sure enough of our feelings to have 'the talk'. Riley admitted that whilst he had been curious about being with a man he had never actually done anything about it. I admitted to having fooled around but never going further than a kiss, cuddle and a quick drunken grope.

We started off slowly, the first proper kiss we had, where I was able to rake my hands through his hair and hold his head while I devoured his mouth is something I will never forget. It shook me to my core and I knew this man would own my heart before very long. As the weeks went on we became inseparable, and as our sex life reached heights neither of us had ever imagined, we talked about moving in together.

Whilst all this was going on Kate and Irina were still firmly in the closet to the outside world. A couple in private but to the outside world they were just best friends. Kate even went out on dates just to keep the charade up.

A couple of months later after Riley and I had moved into an apartment together and life couldn't have been any better, Kate and Irina came to see us with a proposition. They wanted us to act as their boyfriends at certain family celebrations and public events. It turned out that both of their families were very religious and would never have accepted them with someone of the same sex. I was lucky, my family was very open-minded and as long as I was happy, they were too. Riley on the other hand completely understood what the girls were dealing with. He had told his parents about us and had hoped that we could go and visit them so we could all meet. They were quite firm in their decision that that wasn't going to happen and they had told him not to come home again until he was over this 'phase' in his life.

Riley and I talked and talked some more and eventually agreed that we would help them out when we could.

It started out with us accompanying them to a few family parties and then as the seasons changed we did the whole Halloween and Thanksgiving thing. By the time Christmas and New Year came around Irina and Kate were practically living with us in our spare room. They stayed over more and more, at first because they could have the privacy they craved but couldn't find in the dorms and then later because we spent so much time together as a foursome.

It was after a night sat playing cards and drinking shots that Kate brought up the subject that was to drastically change my life again. We were playing a game of truth and dare and Kate asked Irina if she missed cock. Reminding her she had to tell the truth, Irina admitted that on occasion she did miss it and she wished there was a way to keep Kate but still have a man on occasion.

Riley laughed and admitted that as much as he loved me, the thought of never being inside a woman again was quite depressing.

I sat back and listened as they debated monogamy and all its plus points and pitfalls, each of them becoming louder and more animated as they took shots from the bottle of Grey Goose on the table.

That fateful night the idea for the original club nights was born, and our arrangement took shape. Irina and Riley were both adamant that they loved Kate and I and that they wouldn't do anything to hurt either of us. Kate and I agreed that so long as everything was done in the open there would be no problem. In the end they never did actually pair up and go off and have sex together, every encounter has been the four of us together. The feeling of being buried in Riley is still the best in the world, but I will admit that the times when we are all connected in one another are mind blowing. Seeing how this worked because we were honest with each other gave us the idea of providing a meeting place where people could get together with other consenting adults and turn their dreams into reality.

This turned into us arranging fantasy nights in rented club space, a safe haven where respectable professional people could get together and do whatever they wanted with anyone who was consenting. At the same time we all moved into one big apartment, Riley and me in one room, Kate and Irina in another, and then when the mood took any one of us, all of us together.

As the years have progressed we have become each other's support network. We continue to stay in our original coupling but to the outside world we are two separate heterosexual couples. Riley is and always will be the love of my life, but now I have two amazing women who also mean the world to me. I am still contemplating this when Riley walks back into the office and sits down after what has clearly been a difficult phone call, but his face has calmed and he smiles at me so I know everything is going to be fine.


	43. Pole Dancing Queen

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

BPOV

For the first time I was more apprehensive than nervous about going to the club this weekend. On each of our visits so far everything that has happened has been spontaneous on my part, apart from when I set up the mirror room with Riley, but that even ended up going in a different direction than I imagined it would. Our activities may have been planned in the past by Edward but I certainly wasn't in on it. This time is very different because before we set foot in the place I know what is going to happen. I'm a mass of contradictions giving Edward grief because I don't know what he is planning for his new fantasy, but cranky and apprehensive because I do know what is going to happen on our next visit.

I'm a woman therefore I'm allowed to change my mind and moods on a whim, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. If I'm honest Edward caught me a bit unawares with this latest suggestion. I know he was totally chilled out because he'd just come after watching our first attempt at a porn film because let's be honest that's what it is (our very own sex tape-yeah!) but he has never told me before what to expect. I'm still not really sure whether he plans every visit to the last second or whether he goes with the flow and just adapts every opportunity that comes up. I should ask him; if I really want to know.

I know we've talked about me with other people and I've told him that's something I'm open to but up to only a few months ago I'd only ever been with Edward, and as we stand presently only one other person - Riley has fucked me. Garrett was in my mouth and Peter was close but never actually touched me, ok Charlotte has, but that was just her tongue. If we do this I'm probably going to have sex with another man, maybe even two. They will be strangers as well and I know Riley and Garrett were to me anyway on that first night, but Edward knew them and trusted them. This is very different.

Whilst sitting at my laptop typing, an email popped up from our doctor's office. It was the results of our monthly blood screen which the club requires as part of ongoing membership, and as it was all ok I forwarded it onto Rosalie for our records. I briefly wondered what the doctor thought of us having monthly checks but as it was a rule of the club we had no choice. This reminded me that I also needed my shot as it was due next month and I really needed that to be up to date. Before I knew it I was also arranging my now monthly visit to the spa so I could have a' wax and polish' as Edward called it. He loved to stroke my pussy lips when they were freshly waxed, saying they were the softest thing he had touched. Personally I was getting close to trying to find someone to do laser removal on all my body hair to get it over and done with. I was already starting to enjoy the pain of the wax being ripped off my poor pussy and I don't take that as a good sign!

After arranging all the appointments and planning my diary for the next few weeks I wondered how Alice managed her schedule. How did she find the time to run the boutique, design and make outfits, train subs for other people as well as Jasper, have a private life and do all the day to day things that needed doing? It made me exhausted just thinking about it. I realised I hadn't spoken to her in a few days so decided to call her, and what was going to be a quick catch up chat seemed to take up the rest of my morning. Deciding on a light quick lunch I then went and packed up the essentials I needed for my appointment this afternoon.

I arrived at the gym and went straight through to one of the small studios in the back. My instructor, Carmen, was waiting for me as I got undressed and put on a pair of tiny shorts, sports bra and a pair of my highest heels.

"Are you ready for this?" Carmen asked as she started the music. I have been having pole dancing lessons for quite a few weeks now, ever since I'd seen and felt Edward's reaction in the bar area up on the second floor when we did a tour of the rooms after the fashion show. The thought of me pole dancing had certainly stirred a good reaction in him. The beauty of working at home with my own schedule means I can take concentrated block of classes if I feel like it, add to that I'm already pretty fit and toned anyway due to my regular gym visits and running, I've picked it up really quickly and quite easily. This was the last class of the block I'd booked and was hoping I'd done enough to hold my own and be good enough to put on a show for Edward at the club. Today was my first try in heels and if that went ok I had the red boots with me so I could dance in them instead. I hadn't decided if I was going to be naked with the boots on or if I was going to wear a tiny thong. Originally I'd wanted to wear my red corset with the boots but I soon realised that wasn't going to happen because my range of movement was just too limited with that on.

As I was swinging round the pole and sliding up and down it I let my focus shift for a second which was more than enough time for me to stumble. "Bella, relax for a minute and re focus your mind. Why don't you change into your boots and try the routine in them?" Carmen said as she left the room to get us both a drink.

My focus was broken because as I was dancing I'd realised once again how split my mind was. I was clearly comfortable dancing naked or nearly naked in front of an audience because I was in charge. This was a control thing. If I was driving it I was able to do anything I really wanted but the minute control was taken away and I had to face the unknown I was a mass of indecision. I remembered back to that night with Riley and Garrett, I'd conceded control to Edward then and look how that turned out. Was Edward right? Was I not ready for his ultimate fantasy if I couldn't let go and trust him? How could I enjoy something if I was too worried about what was going to happen next, who was going to do it and why? I know my husband would never let anyone physically hurt me; he would die rather than let that happen, so what was my problem? What I had to do was get a handle on letting go and trusting him because let's be honest he hasn't steered me wrong yet. Everything and I mean everything that we've done so far has been amazing.

Carmen came back in to the room and with my head back in the zone I was raring to go. I took my gorgeous boots out of their protective case (yes they have a special case to keep them in) and put them on. Carmen admired them as I did and started to question me about them.

I interrupted her saying "This maybe a strange request Carmen, but do you mind if I try to do this routine naked?"

She stumbled as she answered me saying "Err no, that's not a problem Bella, but before you do just let me sanitise the pole again ok and then I'll leave you alone"

"You don't need to leave Carmen, I'm not embarrassed and truthfully would really value your opinion of how I do" I explained.

"Ok, no problem but just let me lock the door as we don't want any uninvited guests wandering in do we?" she replied.

I didn't have the heart to tell her I really wouldn't have mind if someone did walk in, however I'm not at the club now and need to be mindful of others feelings..

As I limbered up, Carmen cleaned the pole and I passed her a cd with the track marked I wanted to dance to. I walked onto the stage area and got in position, standing upright with one leg wrapped around it. For the next two and a half minutes I would myself up and down that pole and gave Carmen a show I don't think she will ever forget. I have to realise that not everybody is as comfortable around nudity as I am now.

"Well Bella, I can honestly say I have seen more of you than I ever really wanted to, but what you have accomplished in these sessions has been nothing short of amazing. I teach this course to give the ladies who take it a good all over body workout and core strength; but you have taken it to another level. Your body is toned and sculptured now and I'm sure with a little bit of experience you could dance in clubs, no problem!" she said laughing.

"Well if that is a compliment Carmen I'm going to take it. Thank you for your patience and time, you have been a wonderful trainer." I said.

"You're welcome, but please put some clothes on now" she said as she turned away from me.

I laughed and popped my shorts and sports bra back on and removed the boots placing them carefully back in their case. After a quick goodbye I headed home to get ready for Edward coming back after work. My first job was to put the boots back in the closet. I'm sure Edward was secretly stroking them when I wasn't looking and I'd already warned him if I found any stains on them he would be in big trouble. He'd laughed and informed me he wouldn't get semen anywhere near them which made me even more suspicious.

I removed my work out clothes and put them in the hamper so I could wash them ready for my next gym session. Carmen was right about one thing, my body had never been in better shape. Everything was where it should be, pointing in the right direction and I was toned and flat where I should be. Even my boobs were in good shape, the muscles were toned and even though they hadn't changed shape, I was more confident than ever that I could go braless if I really wanted to. No sagging here, just perky, natural big boobs.

As I was in the closet putting the boots away, I realised I'd never looked in the box of toys he bought at the fashion show. I couldn't see it but figured it must be here somewhere and a quick rummage in the back corner on the shelf above his suit hangers lead me to the treasure. I had to get the little step set I kept in there to be able to reach it and I was very careful in bringing it down and placing it on the bed. The first thing I noticed was that the box was opened so he had obviously had had a look inside, a fact which was re-inforced when I opened the flaps and saw there were several different boxes in there all already opened. Well it looked like Mr Cullen had already had a good look in here so I wasted no time in tipping everything out and having a good rummage. There really wasn't anything I wasn't expecting at first glance, I knew he had brought a strap on and it was there, as was a big bottle of lube. There were several different butt plugs, different sizes and a set of the silver balls I'd been dying to try after reading about them in fifty shades. As I looked I realised that other than the silver balls everything else was really for Edward, we would need the butt plugs to get his ass ready for the strap on and the lube was a total necessity with all of it. Packing everything away again I put the box back and went downstairs to check our schedules. We really needed a weekend here with no interruptions so we could play with the toys.

As I stood at my desk in the study I realised I was once again naked. Another email popped up as I stood there, this time it was the hotel Riley had booked, confirming our reservation. I opened the email to see that he had not only booked us a suite, he had also booked us in to the restaurant and for a couples massage in their spa. While I was grateful for this, he really didn't need to. I sat down to email him and thank him and as I was doing so an idea flashed across my brain for a new adult book. Now when this happens I need to get everything I was thinking down quickly as it only stays for a minute or so before my brain moves onto to something else.

I typed furiously as I made notes of what I was thinking about when the idea came up, where I was and what I was doing. Very quickly the idea grew and grew and before I knew it I had a rough outline for a new very erotic adult novel. I was stunned, after my last foray into the world of erotic literature I never thought I would do it again. I picked up the phone to call Tanya, out of habit, before I remembered that she wasn't my agent anymore. Deciding to go it alone I called the publishing house and spoke to the editor I always dealt with. After a lengthy discussion I put the phone down with a solid agreement that as soon as I got them the first few chapters they would make a decision if they wanted it. Taking into account the fact my previous book was still selling and remains on the best seller list I didn't envisage a problem.

Looking at the clock I realised Edward would be home any minute. I had spent the afternoon, naked in my study, working as normal, and never even noticed my state of undress. This time last year I would have laughed at anyone suggesting I would be walking around my own home naked never mind sitting at my desk working, I would have always had a pyjama set or yoga pants and a t shirt on if nothing else. I really was comfortable in my own skin now and it was due to the club and the gym routines.

Deciding to surprise Edward I went into the kitchen to start dinner. Tonight would have to be something out of the freezer or take out as I really didn't have time to cook something from scratch. I picked up the apron that was hanging on the back of the larder door, it was Edward's for the rare times he would use the grill outside, and put it on so now I wasn't completely naked. After a quick rummage in the freezer I found some pasta sauce that I'd made so I put it in the microwave to defrost. Quickly putting some bread into warm and some water on for the noodles I was setting the dinner table when he came in.

"Hi horny I'm home" came the usual greeting,

"I'm in here sweetie" I replied leaning over the table putting out the table mats. I made sure his view couldn't have been better as he stuck his head round the wall and saw me stretched over the table.

"Fucking hell Bella are you dinner?" he asked as I felt him step up behind me and grab my hips.

"No darling, I'm not dinner but I am available as an appetiser if you are hungry" I said as I reached back and stroked his rapidly growing cock.

"Too fucking right I'm ready for you" he said as I heard the zip on his pants go down.

"Question is Mrs Cullen are you ready for me?" He said as I felt two of his fingers slide into my pussy.

"So wet Bella, what have you been doing all afternoon here on your own?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you , so let's not waste time. Fuck me husband, fuck me fast and hard, and fuck me now" I told him as he took his fingers out of me. I captured his hand and before he could lick them I pulled them into my mouth and sucked on his fingers. As soon as I released them I looked at him. "What are you waiting for, fuck me"? I told him.

"With pleasure" he said as he pushed me back down onto the table and slammed into me. What we did next could only be described as pure hard fucking. He was fast and ruthless. He grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards as he slapped my ass and pushed me down on the table. I was manhandled to the point I knew I would have bruises on the front of my thighs from the edge of the table.

"I'm close to coming Bella, so if you aren't please hurry up because I can't hold on much longer" he panted.

I was close so I moved my fingers to my clit and instead of the normal rubbing I would do if I was on my own, I surprised myself by pinching my clit hard. I came with a scream that shocked both of us, and as soon as I gripped his cock with my pussy, I felt Edward come inside me.

"I'm not complaining Bella, but what the hell was all that about?" he asked as he finally pulled himself off me and helped me stand up.

"I have had the most interesting afternoon, I'll tell you all about it over dinner" I told him. "Go and clean up and I'll see if I can salvage dinner" I said.

I cleaned up in the small bathroom downstairs and then went back into the kitchen. The bread was ruined but there was still some water in the noodle pan luckily. I quickly refilled and salted that and got some noodles out of the cupboard. As they cooked I stirred the sauce and put it back into the microwave to heat through. We sat down 15 minutes later to eat. I was still naked, except for the apron and decided to stay that way.

As we ate I told him about going to the gym for a workout (but not about pole dancing) and coming home and stripping off but then getting side-tracked by the box of toys in the closet. I then went on to tell him about coming downstairs to check our schedules and then got side tracked again with a new idea for a book. In the end I told him I'd been naked all afternoon in the house and I had loved it.

"Well that settles it then, we are definitely having designated no clothes days here. We will lock the doors, turn off the phones and just have fun Bella and Edward naked time. The garden is secluded enough that we can go out there too in the hot tub. I've always wanted to do that but I never thought you would be up for it" he said kissing me.

"Edward I wouldn't have been comfortable had you asked a few months ago. I would have done it for you, but I'm not sure I would have enjoyed it, not like I will now. I love my body and I am comfortable enough to know that's all it is, a body."

"Bella, I love you so much, you amaze me every single day and I'm so fucking lucky you love me". He said kissing me again.

Edward decided he should get naked as well after we had eaten. We then spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch together. We made out, we ate ice cream and we talked more about our day. I didn't mention the pole dancing as I wanted that to be a surprise for him tomorrow. By the time we went to bed we were both totally relaxed and stress free. As I snuggled down and he rested his head on my chest as normal, murmuring that he loved me, he did his usual suckle on my nipple before drifting off to sleep. Life didn't really get better than this.


	44. Carlisle and Esme

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

I thought we would have a little look at how Carlisle and Esme are doing.

Carlisle POV

_**There are references to drugs both herbal and non-herbal in this chapter. I have done some research but the rest is poetic licence so please don't take anything I've written here as fact.**_

"Oh for fucks sake Esme, leave me alone for a minute will you? I need to rest!" I had finally reached my limit with her. "What the hell has got into you? You are insatiable"

"It's your own fault Carlisle; I went months without any attention, no sex, no loving of any sort, you owe me" Esme said as she tried to sit on my lap.

We were sitting at the dinner table, it was 6.30pm on a week day evening and she was trying to sit on my lap at the dinner table for fuck's sake. This was out of control and I needed to finally put a stop to it. I couldn't get a full night's sleep anymore, she pounced on me in the shower, and even my lovely antique desk in the home office had been abused. This was in addition to the sights seen by my office desk. I would definitely think twice about eating food off it again that's for sure.

"Esme what is it? Are you feeling insecure, or is it something else? Are you trying to get pregnant? I thought we had discussed that and we're not at that point in our life plan yet, and you know this" I pointed out. "I really don't understand why you are all of a sudden you are so….so…..so….insatiable is the only word I can use to describe you at present"

"Do you really have to ask, Carlisle you are so wrapped up in your own little world aren't you?"

Finally she got up off my lap and walked over to the window, turning to face me.

"I'm insatiable partly because I love you, also because of the feelings you bring out in me when you actually loosen up a bit and fuck me, and partly because we have both been taking herbal Viagra."

"I beg your pardon, you have been taking what?" I spluttered hoping I had misheard her.

"Herbal Viagra and we have both been taking it"

"How can I have been taking it? I haven't taken anything to my knowledge" I responded.

"I crush it into your evening meal, or even your lunch sometimes" she stated very matter of fact.

"How could you?" I asked as I got up and paced the room. "Where are you getting these pills from, are you buying them legally, oh god have you made me an addict? Am I going to need rehab, Oh god can I even get an erection anymore without them?"" Esme, how long have you been doing this to me?"

"Calm down Carlisle, they are herbal so you are not addicted, don't worry. I checked with your doctor to make sure it was ok to give them to you and I buy them from a reputable herbal shop, I don't score them from the local pusher I only get my weed from him!"

"You talked to my doctor, oh this gets worse", "Wait, you have a pusher?"

"Do you really think I would do this without speaking to him to check it was safe? I just wanted to help you get your libido back; it has been mostly missing for the past year or so".

"What do you mean by that? We seem to have been at it like rabbits since…since….Edward and Bella's dinner party." I said trying to think back to when this had all started.

"Yes that was the night you had your first tablet, I put it in your food while you weren't looking, now try and remember the last time we had sex before that"

As I sat at the dinner table I tried hard to remember, but I couldn't. I had been putting so much effort in to the business, I knew I hadn't been around much, in fact the dinner party was an intervention of sorts I realised that at the time.

You can't remember can you?" Esme asked and I could tell from her face she knew.

"We hadn't had sex in months and you had even started leaving the house without even kissing me goodbye. By the time I gave you that first pill you hadn't physically touched me in any way for three weeks, and by that I mean even accidentally, nothing, no touches, not even a peck on the cheek. I never said anything because I know how important the business is to you, but it had completely taken over your life."

I was stunned, I had no idea. I know I can be focused and single minded but this was really bad even for me.

"When Bella suggested the dinner party I hoped you would relax, but just in case you didn't I went to speak to the doctor. I explained what was going on and he suggested you go in and see him so he could check you over, I wasn't sure you would do that if I asked and I knew it wasn't that you couldn't get "Carlisle Jnr" to stand up, it was just that you were so focused on other areas of your life. So instead I went to the herbal shop to see what they had. The man behind the counter swore by them so I thought I'd give them a try. You were amazing that night Carlisle, between relaxing, having a few drinks and a little help from the magic pill you were back to the man I loved and if you remember you were that man all night !"

She arched her eyebrow up the way she does when she wants to make point and even I could see the point she was making.

"How many times have you given me a pill?" I needed to know if all this 'action' lately was me or if it was artificially manufactured.

"Well it's not that I'm giving you pills as such. After you reacted so well the first night I needed to be sure what was making the difference. I left it off for a few days and you were fine, we seemed to reconnect, so I went and did my own research and it advised the best way to use it was little and often to keep it in your body, hence I've been putting small but regular doses into your meals."

"Well no more Esme, I don't want you to do that any longer" that told her

"Ok Carlisle I won't, but I'm warning you our sex life better not go back to how it was or I'll be joining Riley's club along with everyone else"

"What club Esme? What are you talking about and who are you referring to when you say 'everyone else'? The woman was talking in riddles and I was beginning to think I'd come home to a different Esme in an alternative universe.

"Oh, you really do live in your own little world don't you, think back to the night of the dinner party, what did Riley and Garrett tell you they did for a living?"

"Esme I know what they do for a living, they run clubs, I know this because Edward works with them overseeing the remodelling and designs"

"Yes but what sort of clubs, you and Emmett were talking about nightclubs and he corrected you, remember?" she prompted

"Vaguely, he said… Oh that's right… he said something about he ran clubs that were fantasy and fetish clubs" I smiled as my memory flooded with images of Esme on my knee, my hands exploring up under her skirt as we sat around talking , laughing and drinking.

"Well I can see from the expression on your face that you are picturing something from that night, what was it?" Esme asked.

"I was thinking about us, you were sitting on my lap and for the first time ever I realised you had no panties on when we were out in company" I replied truthfully.

"Carlisle I hardly ever wear panties, you've just never noticed before. Now picture the scene of that night, what else can you see"

"Erm….. Bella's friend Alice was sitting across from us, her friend Jasper was kneeling down at her side, Emmett was sat and I think Bella's other friend was sat on his knee, Riley and Garrett and their girlfriends were all in the hot tub." I was really pleased with myself that I could remember all that.

"Ok Carlisle now let me tell you what I saw. Alice was sitting across from you and her partner Jasper was on his knees in front of her because he was told to be there by his full time mistress. You didn't mention Bella and Edward because they were inside the house, supposedly fetching something and Edward was fucking the hell out of her up against the fridge in the kitchen, in fact, how could you not have heard them? Finally Garrett and his life partner Riley were kissing in the hot tub while they messed around with their partners Kate and Irina. Does that give you a better idea of what is going on around us Carlisle?"

I sat there trying to follow what she had said but it was all too much.

"Are you trying to justify giving me sex pills Esme, because I'm not into swinging and swingers parties".

"For crying out loud Carlisle, you couldn't swing if I put you into one and pushed you! What I'm trying to tell you is that nearly all our friends are members of Riley and Garrett's club and having a wild and fulfilling sex life. We're still young and child free Carlisle and yet here you sit in your slippers and cardigan angry because I'm trying to sit on your lap at the dinner table."

With that I watched as my Esme walked out of the dining room, and I sat wondering what the hell had just happened listening to a door slam upstairs. Now I know that when she is really upset she sits and eats chocolate, when she is angry she throws things and I have to remember to duck. This though was new, she was doing neither. Slowly leaving the table I knew I needed to go and see her, first I checked our bedroom, then the TV room and finally the guest bedrooms. Not finding her the only place left was the master bathroom and I walked up to the door and listened. I could hear the water running so knocked gently.

"Go away Carlisle I need to calm down and I can't do that if I can see you" she said

Realising that I needed to leave her alone I went back downstairs and back to my dinner. It had gone cool so after reheating it I returned to the table and sat down.

As I looked round I was stuck by how formal everything was. The dinner table was set just how my mother had liked it, matching crockery and cutlery, crystal glassware and beautifully laundered napkins. I thought back once more to the dinner party at Edward and Bella's and the carefree atmosphere as everyone had been casually dressed and eaten what Bella referred to as retro food.

I had told Esme from early on that we would always eat dinner in the dining room with a properly set dining table. She would be happy to sit with it on her lap in the TV room now and again but that wasn't for me. I liked things organised, my slippers were always ready so I didn't have to go barefoot anywhere and I liked a proper meal, meat and vegetables' cooked by my wife. Pizza isn't dinner neither is take out. If I wanted pizza I'd go to an Italian restaurant and have authentic Italian Pizza.

Sitting here now looking around I realised just how like my parents I'd become.

When had I turned into my father, I was still in my late twenties, just, for fuck sake.

Esme had wanted to decorate the house but I had fought her on everything until she let me have my way, I am an architect after all and have an eye for detail obviously. Looking round now I could see it was a slightly more modern version of what I'd grown up in. All I'd done was surround us in what was familiar; there was really nothing of Esme in this room at all. Pushing my plate aside I walked into the main family room, you could see splashes of Esme in here, the paintings on the wall, the soft furnishings and the pottery she had on display. There was a new piece on the side I hadn't seen before so I went over to look at it. Picking it up it was signed by ' ', why was Esme's name on a piece of pottery?

I started back up the stairs and went into the bathroom this time not stopping to knock.

"What do you want Carlisle?" she asked.

"Esme why is your name on this?" I asked pushing the abstract piece at her.

"Well if you took an interest in anything to do with my life you would know that I started taking pottery lessons about three years ago. I quickly progressed from making wonky mugs and bowls to doing sculptures in clay. I am actually very good and have sold some pieces already at craft fairs and markets".

I sat down on the edge on the bath, how could I not know about this? "When have you had time to go to markets and fairs?" I asked curious as to when all this had happened.

"When was the last time you had a weekend off from work?" Esme asked back and I knew then she had me. I don't think I'd had a full weekend off since we had started the business.

"Now think, how many weekends lately has Edward has been in the office?" she said looking at me with the eyebrow raised again.

"Ok you have made your point, I realise I have been totally neglecting you and that I have a lot of making up and grovelling to do but I still don't want to join a swingers club."

"I am not even going to waste my breath trying to make you understand the difference between a swingers club and Riley's Club; I really don't think you would understand anyway. What I am going to say though is I have needs Carlisle, and whilst at this moment in time you are meeting them, with and without the help of the little magic pills, you weren't before that and haven't done for quite some time. I will not go back to that so you have to step up and give me the love and attention I deserve, or else."

"I love you Esme, I always have and I always will. I'm so sorry and I don't know what I would do without you so please keep me in line and tell me if something is wrong."

"I will, now put my sculpture down before you get it wet or break it and get in here with me" she said.

I put her sculpture down on floor over by the door and turned back to her, "I can't get in I'm dressed" I told her leaning over to give her a kiss.

That was my first mistake; she grabbed me and pulled me fully dressed into the full bath with her.

My second mistake was saying "Esme I still have my slippers on"

The next morning as I was making breakfast in bed for my beautiful wife I noticed the bottle of herbal Viagra in the cupboard with the china mugs. Opening the bottle I decided to take two. Esme had already made it quite clear I wasn't going to work today and knowing my wife I knew I needed to keep up with her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To AG and Edlovesme thank you for your help, advice and suggestions as ever you make this so enjoyable for me.


	45. Two steps forward one back

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV – Its club night again.

So here we are, back at the hotel, all checked in and as I'm unpacking Edward is bouncing around excited about the couple's massage we were booked in for at the spa.

"Why are you so excited? It's just us lying on separate tables while two masseurs do their thing at the same time" I asked

"I know but its ages since I've had a massage, I hardly ever get time to get pampered" he replied

"I'll remember that next time to ask me to rub your shoulders because you're stressed" I smirked as I teased him.

"You know what I mean, Bella. I haven't had a professional deep body massage for ages"

"I know, don't worry I'm only teasing, do you want any other treatments while we are there?" I asked him

"Like what?"

"Well you could have a wax treatment. How would you feel about removing all you hair... down there?" I said pointing in the general direction of his groin

"What! I man scape or whatever it's called, do you want me to shave it all off?" he looked quite taken a back so decided to have some fun.

"I quite like the idea of watching someone put hot wax on your balls and then ripping the hairs out. Just imagine how smooth and soft they would be the next time I sucked on them, or maybe we should put the wax all over so it doesn't tickle my nose when you are right down my throat"

"Bella please stop. My poor dick doesn't know what to do, it wants to get excited because you're talking about sucking it but it's frightened because you want to pour hot wax all over it" he said as he cupped his cock with his hands.

I laughed at this reaction saying "Don't worry sweetie I won't make you do it, it was just a suggestion, what about a face pack or a manicure instead?"

Shaking his head he said "I think I'll be fine with just the massage thanks. Let's go!" and he picked up the hotel door key and reached for my hand.

We spent an enjoyable afternoon relaxing in the spa. After our massages we kept the robes on and Edward sat with me and watched as I had a full pedicure and manicure. He seemed enthralled as he watched the technicians rub creams and lotions into my hands and feet never saying a word but watching everything they did.

As we made our way back to the room I had to ask "what had you so interested?"

"I don't understand the question, what do you mean? "Came the reply but as I looked at him the smirk told me he knew exactly what I was asking.

"Come on spill Edward, honesty and all that, we promised remember"

He grinned and stopped to open the door to the room.

"Bella It was a turn on to see you being treated like that. I loved the way the technicians handled you, they were respectful and careful but they did their job and made you feel wonderful. What more could I ask for from someone touching you who wasn't me? Does that make sense" he said as he pulled me in for a cuddle.

"It makes perfect sense, actually is that what you get from watching me with other people?"

"I don't know yet what that is, I'm still trying to figure that out. When "this" started, when I was just a teenager, I will admit it was just about me and licking my cum off someone else. Then I met you and all along you have been so open to trying things with me, even though you were so inexperienced. I've lost count of the number of times I've licked me off you or from inside you and when you agreed to me tasting Riley and Garrett out of you I thought it couldn't get any better. Even though it was about me, my fantasy, tasting someone else, you were the carrier to make it happen."

He stopped suddenly and looked at me as if he'd just made a huge mistake.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean that you weren't important I was trying to explain….."

"Edward relax, you have nothing to be sorry about. I know what that night was about, I was there remember. Now please carry on as I'm really interested in what you're finally telling me as we've never actually talked about this before"

I gave him a minute because I could see he was battling with himself how to go on. Deciding he needed a little prod I opened the bottle of prosecco that no doubt Riley had arranged to be left for us and as he reached for the glass he took a large swallow and started to talk again.

"I thought it would be enough, you know finally tasting someone else, confirming that men don't all taste the same, which is stupid really because why would they? But as that night went on I couldn't believe how easy it was for me to sit there and watch. I loved it; the smell of your arousal, seeing you experience Riley and Garrett together on your nipples, watching you come, watching you swallow Garrett, I promise you I will never forget the feeling in my fingers as I held your throat and I felt his dick moving in and out. I'm so hard now Bella just thinking about it."

He took my hand and pressed it against him, yep, he was definitely hard.

"The following months were just hell for me and I tore myself apart, wondering what was going to happen. I tried to be everything for you during that time so you wouldn't run away and leave me, which I was convinced you would. I imagined you going and how I'd cope, I just knew I wouldn't without you so I tried to keep everything suppressed, trying desperately to control everything. Work got so busy and everything just seemed to spiral and while I want to say that I'm not sure how we got here, today, at this point, deep down I know I am totally enthralled by you and your willingness to be everything you can for me." He said as he got up to pace the room.

I couldn't tell at this point if he was rambling because he was nervous or if it was because he couldn't stop the words falling out of his mouth, it was like someone had pulled the cork out and everything was in free fall. I sat back and just let him carry on knowing he would eventually get everything out he needed to so obviously say.

"I have controlled everything we have done so far, except your little surprise visit to the mirror room. I have loved controlling everything, but I don't want to control you, that I'm sure about. I definitely don't want you to go the same route Jasper has, but at the same time I want to control what is happening to us because I know where I want us to end up. Bella I'm not making any sense I'm sorry" he said as he sat back down.

"Darling you're making perfect sense so please continue as this is a discussion we should have had ages ago." I needed to keep him talking, it would do him good to unload everything or he would bottle it all up again.

"I am confused but I'm not. I know that I will always have this kink and I've always had it, Riley and Garrett helped me realise that a long time ago. What has surprised, shocked and confused me is how it's morphing into something bigger, stronger and deeper. If I'm really honest with myself Bella, I don't really know how far this will go. Every time I think I have reached a limit and it will be enough I start to plan the next step and the worry starts all over again about how you will react and whether I've finally pushed it too far and you leave me."

I had a feeling this was his problem all along. This was the root of all his insecurity. I had to put a stop to that so that he would be able to really let go, tell me his deepest fantasies and enjoy us playing them out. Let's be honest I couldn't see us doing it forever; we would eventually give the club up wouldn't we?

"Give me some examples Edwards of limits you've think we've reached"

"Well I was surprised you let me fuck you in the ante room on opening night for one, but I think that was tame compared to what happened in the Jacuzzi. I expected that to rattle you but it didn't, did it?" He said

"Edward the only thing that bothered me about that at the time was I didn't know who was in the Jacuzzi with us, and I was so far gone I never registered their faces. I had a fleeting panic when I thought later that it was Alice but it wasn't her thankfully. Everything else I was fine with."

"What about me making you come on the catwalk?"

"Edward I went out there in the knowledge that I was wearing the clip on my clit and it was likely I would come, albeit I didn't get much notice. In all honestly I'm glad it was you and not Kate because that's something else we have shared"

He was visibly relaxing with every sentence we spoke so I had to keep him talking.

"What else?"

"What about when I took control in the mirror room against Riley's wishes and introduced Peter and Charlotte into the room?"

"Edward I could have said stop at any point and you would have. Riley knew what I had planned and I have no problem that you took over. Let's be honest it was for you anyway because I know how much you love to watch me. As for Peter all he did was come on me, Charlotte was a surprise, I admit, but once I got into it... well you saw the results. "

He was quiet for as he processed my words.

"Ask me Edward. Ask me what you really need to know but have been so far to frightened to ask"

He looked up at me and I could see the question on his lips as he chewed them.

"Ask me"

"I don't know what you want me to ask"

"Yes you do and until you do we are not leaving this room" I needed to get this done once and for all.

He took a deep breath and said "Ok I don't know if we are on the same page here or not, but I really need to know, are you ok with everything that has happened so far and do you trust me to take you further into what I want?"

"Yes I am perfectly fine with everything that has happened so far. I do trust you and I promise that I will tell you if anything gets too much. Nothing that has happened so far has made me even think about complaining never mind running for the hills" I told him.

He smiled and pulled me against him. I had really hoped he would tell me about what he was planning but I had to trust him on this. I'd promised him I tell him if it was too much, so it was up to him now, I was all in.

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me. The best decision I ever made was to pluck up the courage to ask you out, even though I was convinced you would say no. You are my world and I want to explore it all with you"

He moved us to the bed and we started making out like teenagers but as he started to take my robe off I said "No don't. Let's just build up the excitement for later. I want to fool around with you Mr Cullen before we have to get dressed for dinner" His pout was almost enough to make me surrender, but I held firm. It was a stupid idea though, because by the time I was getting dressed to go and eat I was ready to explode.

"Shall we just skip dinner and finish what we started? "I asked as he slipped on his jacket. The sight of Edward dressed formally had always made me weak at the knees and on more than one occasion he hadn't made a meeting on time.

"No way, this was your suggestion darling so you need to follow it through now, given the restraint I've had to show" was his response.

We had a lovely dinner in the restaurant at the club. I kept it quite light because I knew I was probably going to dance for him later. I was wearing 'the boots' along with a very short skirt and sheer top. I was wearing a bra but it was an Alice special, it was the same colour as my boots and specially made so it supported my boobs and lifted them even more. They were sat high almost like an old fashioned corset would make them, and my nipples were on display as they were placed in a specially cut out piece that Alice had made to measure. The panties matched but were really just a tiny thong.

Edward's reaction in the hotel room when I had come out of the bathroom dressed was exactly what I'd wanted. He uttered a lot of 'fucks' as he turned away from me and tried to push down the erection he'd been sporting ever since my pedicure.

As we finished eating we sat and enjoyed another bottle of my favourite fizz, that was two bottles today already and I knew I was looking and feeling beautiful.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked knowing he had already suggested the harem room.

"You know what I want, and seeing the way you're dressed I'm sure you have something of your own in mind as well" he answered placing his napkin on the table.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I was quite sharp and defensive with him

"Why would there be anything wrong with it Bella, you look stunning, why are you being defensive, are you uncomfortable in what you have on?

"No not all I'm sorry I was jumping to conclusions and I shouldn't have. I feel very beautiful dressed like this" I told him (after all we had promised total honesty to each other!)

"Good because you are so very beautiful, no matter what you wear. What I meant was that I have never seen you so' on display' before in a restaurant, you have an amazing body and I love that you are confident enough to show it off. While it may not be a good idea to go to Walmart in that outfit, I'm happy for you to wear what you want when you want, or nothing at all, just so you know"

He pushed back his seat and came round to help me up. We walked back downstairs and into the bar.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked as he ordered himself a scotch.

"No I'm fine thanks or maybe just water as I need to clear my head a little".

We sat in the bar talking and generally catching up. He was touching me all the time, stroking my thigh, my arm, the back of my neck, in fact where ever there was skin showing. I was just about to suggest we had a walk around when Rosalie walked in to the bar. I felt him stiffen instantly and not in a good way.

"She works here remember, look how she's dressed Edward in a suit so she is on duty tonight" I whispered.

Spotting us she waved and came over.

"Good evening you two, how are you? I haven't seen you in what seems like ages"

"We're fine Rosalie and I speak to you all the time" was my response

"I know but it's not the same as getting together is it? We should have dinner again soon, I'm sure Emmett would love that too"

I had to ask just so Edward could know one way or the other "Is Emmett here tonight with you?"

"No we had a long talk about it and he is not going to become a member. There really is no point. I work here so don't want to spend my off duty hours here as well, surrounded by my clients. My playroom at home is fully stocked so I don't need the facilities here either." She told us as if it was an everyday topic of conversation.

"How is Emmett getting on with this training?" I asked, to be polite of course

"Well let's just say the big bear has his own take on what a sub should be and while it's not quite the same definition as mine we are muddling through. Shall I organise dinner then, you can come to us?" she offered.

I didn't miss the 'us' or the fact that Edward was practically jumping with excitement at the news. No Emmett at the club and getting to see Emmett as Rosalie's sub in their home environment.

"That would be lovely Rosalie, we'd love to come, wouldn't we Edward?"

"Yes oh definitely, I can't wait for us all to get together again" he said with a grin that lit up the bar.

"Great I'll be in touch, now if you'll excuse me I have a club to run." She said as she went out of the bar and back upstairs.

That reminded me that I needed to see if the pole room was vacant, "I forgot to tell Rosalie something, I'll be right back", I said as I stood to go after her.

"I'll come with you, we can have a look what's happening upstairs"

I was just about to tell him to stay where he was when a man approached us. He looked me up and down and then turned to Edward.

"Are you by any chance loaning her out tonight? I would love to spend some time with her tits because they are just sitting there begging me to give them some attention" he said

I looked at Edward shocked, this was not the first time we had been approached, but this man was really creeping me out. I was sure I had seen him somewhere else before maybe at the club,or even in town, but I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry I don't loan her out as you put it, we come as a pair and only as a pair" was Edward's response to the man.

"Oh well, never mind. For what I had planned I would need her full attention and having you there wouldn't work for me" he said and he moved away from us.

That really solidified in my mind that I wanted to go into the pole room and not the Harem Room tonight. What if he'd come up to us in there. The thought made me shudder.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Edward asked as he held out his hand.

We walked upstairs and Rosalie was running the desk.

"What's happening up here Rosalie is there anywhere we are not welcome?" Edward asked

"No everything is open on both floors, the sensory room is very popular tonight but the Harem Room is very slow, are you looking for anything in particular?"

I decided to make my intentions known, "I'd like us to use the pole room, is there anyone in there at the moment?"

"No its free at the moment but it Is booked later on. Do you need anything in there?" she asked very professionally

"Like what?"

"Do you need a dancer, a waitress or an audience?"

"No we are fine thanks, I have everything organised" I told her

"Do you now?" Edward whispered suggestively in my ear as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Yes so come on" I dragged him away from Rosalie and up the stairs to the next floor.

The pole room was not empty, there were a couple in there who were obviously playing out a stripper fantasy and she was well Into her routine. I stopped at the doorway and tried to catch the eye of the either one of them to see if they minded if we joined them in the room, Edward though was impatient,

"Sorry, we didn't realise the room was in use, are you happy for us to use the other stage"? he asked straight out. Nodding the couple just carried on as Edward nudged me through the door.

"Go and sit down in front of the stage, I'm going to show you something I've been practising" I told him as I made my way round the side of the room towards the small curtained off area that worked as a changing area. I slipped out of my skirt and top and removed my bra, as I looked at my panties I was in two minds, should I leave them or not, I was easy both ways but I know that Edward gets turned on by people to looking at me so the decision was made and I discarded them.

Standing in just my boots I brushed out my hair to make sure it was really shiny and popped my ipod from my bag into the dock. I'd learnt three routines, but I wasn't sure I could do all three one after the other, it was such hard work, so I was just going to go for it and see how far I got. Taking a deep breath I pressed play on my iPod and stepped from behind the curtain.

I walked up to the pole and took a look in the room to see what was happening, the other woman had obviously finished her show because her partner had her laid flat on the stage with his head buried between her legs. Looking up I saw that there were four people all sat around a table in front of the stage having a drink. It really made the atmosphere feel like a club within a club.

Catching Edward's eye I asked him if he wanted me to begin and he smiled nodding. I used the first track on the playlist to limber up, I did stretches and holds that Carmen had showed me to get my body warm and supple quickly, these started the routine and unless you were in the know, you wouldn't realise I was just warming up. As the second track started I went into my first learnt routine. I was doing ok; I managed to hold myself on the pole and did some really good moves that showed Edward and the room parts of me that Carmen had not been ready to see.

It was towards the end of the second routine my arms started to get tired and I knew I wasn't going to be able to do the third one straight away, so I decided the best thing to do was to give Edward my version of a lap dance. I went back behind the curtain to change the music and came out again and straight up to his chair. He reached for me and started to speak but I placed a finger on his lips and slapped his hands down. Dancing in front of him naked except for the boots was really exciting, I loved feeling the hot lights on me and all Edward could do was sit and stare, his huge erection very obvious. I went for it seeing as I wasn't having to use my strength to hold myself on the pole and as I turned to shake my naked ass in his face he surprised me by grabbing hold of my hips.

"Hey you are not supposed to touch the dancer you know" I said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"You have a choice, I can fuck you here, or you can go in the Harem Room , choose now" He said.

"No I choose the sun room, I quite fancy the Jacuzzi after all that exercise"

"Not an option, I need the boots to stay on, so what will it be?"

Looking round it was the stage, the floor or the tables and none of these options appealed to me much.

"Harem Room it is then" I said as I started to move away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my things, my bag is back there" I told him

"OK but don't get dressed, I want you to walk to the room as you are"

I nodded, he was testing me again, I was comfortable here naked, he needed to realise that.

"Not a problem" I said as I moved away from him. I picked everything up and moved back out to meet him. Edward immediately put his arm around me and we walked along the corridor and into the Harem Room. Looking around Edward walked to an area in the centre of the room, he placed my things on the side of the cushions and beckoned me over.

"Undress me, I need you now" he almost growled as his eyes raked up and down my body continually. I removed his shirt and tie, unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. As I knelt down to remove his shoes and socks I heard him groan, the poor man was in pain he was so hard. Deciding to ease that for him and to stop him exploding as soon as he got near me, as I removed his boxers I took him into my mouth.

"Bella I'm not going to last long this time, suck this first one out of me so I can concentrate on what I want to do to you" he said as he grabbed my hair with both hands and started to rock against my mouth. Now Edward is usually quite passive when I blow him, he knows I can take him down my throat so he usually let's me do the work at my own speed, not tonight though, he was really ready for this. He rocked against me faster and faster all the time pushing harder and harder against my mouth, for the first time in quite a few years he actually made me gag as he tried to get down my throat himself. Surprisingly I loved it, I loved that he was so into it he was out of control. Urging him on by grabbing his hips and pulling him against me, he totally gave in to what he needed. He was almost a blur as the thrusting became so fast and hard, my poor throat was struggling to keep up.

Just as I felt him swell in my throat and I got ready to swallow, I realised someone was stroking my back and it wasn't Edward. There were maybe four of them I couldn't really tell and I tried to pull my head back to look at Edward but his eyes were trained wide open on what was happening behind me. He kept my head still and I as I saw him nod, he let out a growl and pushed himself as far down my throat as he could. At that same moment fingers were pushed into my luckily sopping wet pussy and another set of hands grabbed my hips pulling me upwards. Trying to keep Edward in my mouth as he was still coming, I had to put my hands down to support myself, I was on my hands and knees in front of Edward, he was still buried in my throat, someone was finger fucking me and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone else manoeuvre themselves underneath me so they could take my nipple into their mouth.

It was only then I realised we hadn't closed the curtains around us.

I panicked, I don't know why but I did, I fought against Edwards grip and as soon as he realised he pulled out of me and knelt down to look me in the face.

"What is it, what's wrong Bella?" he asked.

Now to anyone else they might have thought that was a stupid question. I was naked, apart from the boots obviously, on my hands and knees, someone was partly underneath me tormenting the hell out of my poor nipples and someone else was behind me and at present they probably had three fingers buried inside me, up to the knuckles, stroking and playing expertly with my g spot. I was about to come, if anyone touched my clit it was all over, so what was wrong with me?,

" I didn't realise you had left the curtains open" I whispered to him.

"Do you want this to stop Bella? Just say so and it stops and it's just you and me" Edward was looking at me intently. He was trying to see what I really wanted. I hoped he found it because I really didn't know.

Our lack of involvement was becoming apparent and the other couple started to pull away.

I turned around to look at them "I'm so sorry you took me by surprise. This is my first time in here with the curtains open" I offered as an explanation.

"It's okay sweetie, we all have to start somewhere. Would it be easier if we introduced ourselves or do you just want us to leave so you can draw the curtains?" the woman how had been chewing on my nipples asked.

OK Bella, decision time. Did I want them to leave?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As they say around where I live "Its time for Bella to s*! or get off the pot, what do you think she'll do ?


	46. Another Step Forward ?

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV –carries straight on from the last chapter, in the Harem Room

"_**It's okay sweetie, we all have to start somewhere, would it be easier if we introduced ourselves or do you just want us to leave so you can draw the curtains?" the woman who had been chewing on my nipples asked.**_

_**Did I want them to leave?**_

"Bella look at me, this is about you, and what you want" Edward said holding my face so I was just looking at him. I was still on my hands and knees and he was crouching down so he was on my level. I tried to look round again but he stopped me.

"No Bella nothing else is important, focus on me, on us, what are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that actually I was mesmerised by his cock. It was completely soft and along with his balls was hanging between his legs. He was big, even when he wasn't hard he was big, in fact how the hell did I manage to get that down all the way down my throat when it was at its fullest?.

"Bella, where are you? Focus on me please, Bella."

I snapped back to Edward and tried to remember his question, what did I want? As I knelt there it became pretty obvious to me I wasn't as ready for anything as I thought I was. I needed to be honest so I took a deep breath and told him.

"I'm ok with this but I don't want anyone but you to fuck me" For a split second I saw something in his eyes but he managed to hide it well. Edward was 'upset' or disappointed maybe that he wasn't going to see someone else fuck me and that made me think of what he said when he was angry at the thought of Emmett being at the club

"_**I fucking want to be selfish. I want to take you to the club and fuck you raw. I want to see you naked being fucked in front of me and everyone else and I want to see you covered in cum but just not Emmett's"**_

"You want to see me being fucked don't you?" I asked him, "be honest"

"Yes I do but only if you want it as well. The last thing I want is for you to do something just to please me because in the long run you will regret it and that will hurt us. Nothing is worth that"

I pulled away from his hands and sat back so I was sitting up. I turned to my side and looked at the woman who had spoken to me. She was obviously Mediterranean with long black hair but I couldn't decide if she was Greek, Italian or Spanish even, but her eyes and skin were almost luminous. She was really beautiful and very naked.

"Hi I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward. I'm sorry I had a small panic attack, you just took me by surprise that's all, as I said it's my first time in here leaving the curtains open"

"Hi Bella, I'm Tia and this is my husband Benjamin and we are here in the city on business. Our actual membership is of the New York club and Garrett ok'd us coming here tonight for a change. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that we are only here for the weekend and won't be back in town for probably six months or so. What I'm trying to tell you is that we are ideal partners to try something new if you want to"

She reached out and stroked her hand up and down my arm, "You have the most amazing breasts I have ever seen and believe me I've seen lots, between my job and our weekend activities."

"What has your job got to do with boobs?" I had to ask.

"I'm a photographer and I specialise in erotica. Most of my work is personally commissioned but along with that I do some work for the film industry. I am a specialist on filming sex scenes and before you ask no not the porn industry, sex scenes in mainstream films"

"Er ladies, while I'm glad you are getting acquainted, my hard on has disappeared and if it's not going to be able to come back I need a drink" Benjamin stated.

"Benjamin have you forgotten your manners, if I remember our first time, you couldn't stay hard because you were so freaked out, so give the lady some space." Tia said smiling at her husband.

"Ok. Hi Bella, Hi Edward" Benjamin said as he acknowledged both of us.

Tia was still stroking me and as I watched her hand go up and down my arm she started to angle her hand so it brushed along the side of my boob. "Do you mind?" she asked as she hovered her hand over my nipple.

"No its okay "I said surprising myself as she leant forward and palmed both of my boobs. She had a good grope and then rolled both nipples between her fingers.

"You're so responsive, look at how they've stood up for me" she said as she went back to rolling my nipples between her fingers and thumbs.

"Have you ever been kissed by a woman? and by that I mean really kissed" she asked as she continued to stroke, pull and squeeze my boobs"

I shook my head

"Can I?"

I looked at Edward wondering how he would feel about someone else kissing me.

"It's up to you Bella, no pressure, everything is your choice, and I've made that as plain to you as I can" he said as he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

As he leant back I looked at Tia, if I was going to do try this it might as well be on my terms and with a very beautiful woman who obviously admired the female form.

I nodded and leaned forward to meet her as she moved into kiss me. Her lips were so soft and so very different from Edward's, she carefully brought her hands up and one went into my hair while the other stroked my face. She carefully ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I knew she was asking for permission to enter my mouth.

What the hell, I might as well try this and see how it feels. I opened my mouth and as her tongue explored I couldn't help but let out a groan. That was all she needed, it was the signal she'd been waiting for that I was into this and she grasped my head tighter and deepened the kiss.

I was lost in the feeling of a strange kiss. It was both deeply erotic but detached at the same time. When Edward kissed me it raced around my body touching every part of me and left me breathless, this was different; it went straight to my clit and made it throb. The distinction was startling, Edward was love and trust and everything, this kiss was sex in the club for one night.

As soon as that idea filtered around my brain it was as though all the indecision and panic left me. I brought my hands up and placed them on Tia finally touching another woman's boobs. She started to pull away but I wasn't ready to end the kiss so I moved one hand up to her face and took over. As soon as she realised I was now actively participating she grabbed my shoulders and turned me, Edward realised what she wanted and he supported my shoulders and between them positioned me on my back on the cushions. Tia never broke the kiss.

Finally I had to come up for air, as she moved away she went directly for my boobs and started to lick my nipples. Before I could even get my breath back Edward was kissing me.

"I can taste her in your mouth, do you realise that?" he asked as he looked in my eyes, "What can they do to you tonight Bella, what do you want and not want?" he spoke quietly to me to try and give me some semblance of privacy.

"No anal Edward, but other than that I will see how it goes but please make sure I'm listened to if I say no " I said as Tia continued to suck on both of my nipples. She had my breasts pressed together so she could move easily from nipple to the other.

"I'm going to sit back and watch now, I will make sure you are listened to I promise. All of my attention will be on what's happening to you, don't ever forget that." He said as he kissed me on the lips and then moved back.

I could hear him talking to Benjamin, I presumed he was telling him my limits so I tried to relax totally and just feel what Tia was doing.

I knew the moment Benjamin touched me, he started trying to remove my boots, only for Edward to tell him not to, they had to stay on. His voice sounded distant and I tried to look round to see where he was.

"I'm here Bella right behind you, I'm just not in touching distance that's all."

I was ok, this was ok, and Tia obviously loved boobs because she was still all over them, I wanted to reciprocate but I couldn't actually move. She had me almost pinned down as her torso was across me as she lavished so much attention on my nipples.

Benjamin was now kissing my inner thighs, I knew what was coming, he was working his way up to my pussy but I could deal with that. As he reached my mound, he moved my legs as wide as they would go and knelt in between them. The first lick was ok, it wasn't Edward but it was ok, he continued to lick and kiss and plunge his tongue in and out of me, all the time moaning and making slurping noises.

I was beginning to think I was over thinking this. I had two people feasting on my body, I should have been flying but it wasn't doing that much for me, I tried to crane my neck to try and see Edward but he wasn't where I could see him and as if he had felt my concern he was quickly by my ear.

"What's wrong sweetheart, are you not enjoying this?" he asked

I didn't want to answer out loud because I didn't want to hurt anyone 's feeling so I just looked at him.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Can you touch me, I need to feel you at the moment" I told him.

Hearing me Tia looked up, "Why don't you continue here Edward while I help Ben out?"

Edward nodded and I expected Tia to just, well I wasn't sure, but I didn't expect what they actually did. Tia whispered something to Ben and he sat up and shuffled further back. Tia straddled him, facing me and he guided her back until she was impaled on his, quite frankly impressive, erect cock. As soon as she was in a position that was good for her, Ben grabbed her waist and guided her face down between my legs. Her touch was much lighter, but more direct, she sucked on my clit and after a series of small nips and licks, I was finally starting to feel my body react.

Edward moved round me and sat behind me, he lifted me, bending me at the waist so he was sat behind me and I was resting my back on his chest, he brought both hands round and cupped my boobs. "Tia is right you know, you have amazing breasts, I love how they feel in my hands, I love how they look in your underwear, but I have to admit, I really love to see them when they have someone else's mouth sucking on your nipples. Can you feel how hard I am?" He asked as he thrust against my back" That is just from standing over there watching you being devoured by two strangers".

He moved my hair away from one shoulder and leaned over, "look down Bella, look at what Tia is doing to you, can you see her tongue working your clit?"

As I looked down I had a much better view of what was happening than when I 'd watched the film of Charlotte doing the exact same thing. This time though Tia was getting pounded from behind by her husband. The rocking motion he was causing as he slammed into her was definitely having an effect on me but I still wasn't close to orgasm.

"Come on sweetheart I want to see you come, are you ready yet? I think you are, what do you need to push you over the edge?" Edward murmured low and against my ear.

There is that question again, it seems to come up time and time again 'WHAT DO I NEED?'

What more could I possibly ask for? I had a beautiful woman who was obviously very skilled at oral sex devouring my pussy. My husband was playing with my nipples and I was watching close up as Tia was being quite roughly fucked by her husband from behind, yet still I couldn't come.

"I don't know" was the only answer I could give Edward, "I don't know what I want"

"Bella it's not about what you want, it's about what you need, now what do you need to make you come?" Edward asked again against my ear.

"you" was my answer.

I looked for the disappointment on his face, but there wasn't any, just a look of concern I think.

"Ok, where do you want me?" he asked like he was planning a seating arrangement.

"Guys I can't hold on much longer" Benjamin suddenly said, breaking up our conversation.

Edward suddenly moved backwards and placing a cushion under my neck angled my head so he could push his cock into my mouth. He leaned forward so he was almost on all fours and lowered himself so I was surrounded by him. I could no longer see what was happening and I could hardly move. I could feel Tia, but all I could see were Edward's balls as they were practically slapping me on my face every time Edward pushed in and out of my mouth.

Everything changed, my attention was on Edward and his cock in my mouth, but my body was now reacting to what Tia was doing, every lick, nip and suck was intensified and I finally felt my orgasm building. Tia realised something had changed and she upped the ante. As she literally devoured me, it was the first time I had ever been French kissed on my pussy lips, then two very different sized intertwined fingers entered me. As they pumped in and out of me I felt Benjamin come all over my boobs, I heard Edward groan and I felt him swell in my throat, he was close and so was I. Tia never stopped, she was now sucking hard on my clit and the fingers were really working me. I was finally flying, the feelings I expected were now surging through my body and without waiting for Edward I came, I couldn't scream, my mouth was full, but I it was quite obvious to everyone as my body was shaking and I could feel the juices pouring out of me. Just as I began to think it would never subside, Edward pulled out and came all over my face. Now normally that's a no no, I really don't like that but I was still too high on the feelings too care. I lay there as Edward started to feast on my body, firstly cleaning up all Benjamin's cum and then his own. All the time that was happening Tia was stroking me all over, and she was quite obviously still fascinated by my boobs.

"You know Bella, I have my camera equipment her with me, I would love to take some photos of you" she said as she traced her finger round and round my nipple. I watched as it once again stood up and puckered until it was literally almost an inch long, how the hell did she get it to do that?

"Maybe next time you are in town, I will hopefully be a bit more relaxed then" I said trying to put her off gently.

"No Bella that will be too late, what I want to capture is the innocence in your face now and these breasts."

Now that stunned me, was she saying I'd change in six months? I'd lose my innocence and then what I'd become hard faced and not attractive.

"What do you mean?" I asked and it came out rather sharply, which she picked up on quite quickly.

"All I meant was that you have a very expressive face at this point. Now that is because everything is new and exciting and you are still unsure and feeling a little guilty I'm betting. I want to capture that now while it's still there, in six months' time you will have done this sort of thing over and over and it will be just about you getting off while Edward watches"

It was like she had thrown a bucket of cold water over me. Would that, could that really happen? Would this become the norm? Would I allow people do things to me just so Edward could watch, or would I be taking an active part? Would I be walking into this room and joining a group already in play, while Edward went over to the wall and just watched?

"I need to go, thank you for your offer Tia but I really don't want to be photographed. Edward I 'm ready to leave" I said as I extracted myself from Tia still stroking hands. I picked up my clothes and bag and walked out of the harem room and into the rest room across the hall way.

As soon as I was in there I quickly pulled on my thong, skirt and bra, there was no point trying to hide my nipples so I positioned them properly as Alice as showed me. I rinsed my face and neck to remove anything Edward had missed and applied a little make up. My mind was spinning, why couldn't this have just have been a fun night? Why had Tia had to bring up the future? It was hard enough living in the present at the moment. I slipped on my top and instead of feeling beautiful and sexy like I had at dinner, I felt exposed and slutty and cheap.

Determined not to cry I left the rest room expecting Edward to be waiting for me. He wasn't. I went back to the Harem Room and as I stood at the entrance I could see Tia and Benjamin had been joined by another couple and they were connected in ways that made me shudder. How could they move so quickly from one couple to another?

Edward was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't in the room and his clothes were gone so I made my way back to the reception area. Rosalie was sitting at the desk

"Have you seen Edward Rosalie?"

"Why have you lost him?", she replied without looking up.

"That is a distinct possibility, after my performance tonight" I replied and that made her look up at me.

"What the hell happened? You look as though you're about to break down" she said as she stood up and walked around the desk to me.

"Don't comfort me please, I need to talk to Edward and I need to do it now" I said determined that we weren't going to do our normal head in the sand thing.

"Ok but if you need me I'm here, you know that. Just so you know Alice and Jasper are also here tonight, I shouldn't really tell you that, but they are downstairs in the dungeon. If you need us we can come and find you later when Alice is done" she smiled and carefully pulled me in for a hug.

"Now, Edward has not passed me so he must still be up here on this floor somewhere."

Just as she said that he came down the corridor "Where did you go? I've been running around the rooms like an idiot trying to find you." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest, kissing the top of my head. "What the hell happened in there, one minute you were chatting and she was playing." he looked at Rosalie and then back at me, "The next thing you were up and out of the room".

"Did you hear what she said to me?"

He shook his head and put his hands on either side of my face so he was looking directly into my eyes, "What did she say, was she offensive?"

Hearing what Edward asked changed Rosalie from friend mode to Manager "Bella do I need to sort something out? If anyone has hurt you or been offensive tell me and I will deal with it"

"Wow, both of you slow down. I'm fine really, just a little freaked out honestly. Rosalie you have nothing to worry about I promise, but I may take you up on the offer to have a chat, are you free this week?" I enquired.

"Give me a call. I'm normally free around lunchtime most days, so I can work around your schedule" she said kissing me on the cheek. "Talk to him, he needs to know what's going on in your head" she said as she pulled away.

"Let's go down to the bar and have a drink" I said to Edward as I grabbed his hand and led him to the staircase.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that didn't quite go as planned. I suppose you can talk and plan and imagine as much as you want but when it comes to just doing….

Thank you to Edlovesme who gave me some good ideas on this chapter, as ever her reaction let me know I was on the right track.

To AG you make this possible. Thank you for everything.


	47. Make or Break ?

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV –carries straight on from the last chapter.

Sitting in a booth at the back of the bar I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard and ultimately it could mean problems in my marriage if we couldn't sort out a middle ground that we were both happy with, something or someone would have to give. Edward was finally living the life he wanted and to ask him to deny his deep rooted kink was not an option. I watched him at the bar, he was so handsome, both men and women gave him second glances and he was oblivious to most of it. He turned to smile at me, both to check I was still there and to make sure I was ok. He was terrified at the moment that I was going to run, I could see it all over his face.

As he sat down and placed a glass of fizz in front of me and I had to smile, Riley kept a few bottles of my favourite brand behind the bar and it had started to catch on, he joked that I could be on a commission if he started to sell enough.

"What happened up there Bella, what did she do or say that made you react that way?" he asked as he closed one hand over mine. I felt better now I was touching him and it made me ready to talk.

"She was asking to me if she could take some photographs of me, did you hear her earlier when she was talking about what she did for a living?"

Edward nodded so I carried on.

"I asked if I could do them next time she was in town, in about six months because I would be more confident then, but she said it had to be now before I lost my 'innocent look' and really became part of the scene. She told me I would become like the all the others, just willing to go with whoever so you could watch or just needing to feel wanted I suppose" I took a long drink as I tried to arrange my thoughts, "I really can't see me doing that sweetheart, I don't want to be so numb and so used to all this that I am able to walk into the Harem Room and just join in a mix of bodies and suck any cock that's available." I was close to tears but I had to keep going and get this out. "I was nowhere near coming tonight until you joined in, it just didn't feel right with you not touching me."

"That's the bit I don't understand, I was only sitting on the bed, that first night, and in the mirror room I was just standing in the room, what was different tonight? He asked

"I'm not sure, I think we need to discount the first night, that was a one off, everything was new, I had no idea what was going to happen and I was pretty passive, I didn't do anything I just let them do what you had planned to me" I explained

"No we need to look at everything Bella, this is really important, we are not doing anything else here until we get to the bottom of this, I've told you over and over, this is about you being happy."

"But that's not really true is it Edward? Let's be honest here, what started out as you wanting to taste other men's come has really grown and expanded into other things. What you really want is to watch me get fucked countless times and then to taste the come isn't It? Just tasting isn't enough anymore is it?" I was determined not to let this go, we had to sort out what was happening to us.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, because I'm not really sure myself. I agree with you, that what started out as just tasting come from you has morphed into something else. I love watching you with someone else, male or female, but I'm sure it's more about watching you receive pleasure, to watch you orgasm is amazing, I get so much from that."

At least he was being honest and not hiding that fact his fantasy had changed. I knew things had changed in the mirror room, in fact I knew the day he came home and we argued about Rosalie and Emmett that he had changed. As I sat looking at him I knew I couldn't do what he wanted with strangers.

"Edward I 'm sorry but what you want isn't going to happen. I will not have sex with strangers and I do not want to have sex with anyone else. I honestly thought I did. I thought I could do this and treat it as a game, a series of one night stands if you will. Other people do that don't they? They go out every week and pull strangers and sleep with them, but Edward that's not me. You know I was a virgin when we met and there is a reason for that, while some of the others were out partying and sleeping their way through classmates I was studying and keeping my cardigan tightly buttoned."

He laughed at that, "I know sweetheart and I loved you even more for that, you were never side tracked, even when we couldn't see each other for weeks on end"

"Then why now Edward? Why has that changed, what has made you want to see me being fucked by strangers?" I desperately needed to know, this was the point we really need to clarify.

"I don't really know Bella and that's the truth. Ever since that night in the hotel suite with Riley and Garrett I feel like I've taken the cork out of a pressurised bottle. I 've told you before I've kept everything inside me for so long that now I've allowed it out it's just exploded. I've discovered things lately I had no idea about."

I had to ask even though I had a good idea what he was about to say, this had to be about being watched. I sat back and after another gulp of my drink I nodded.

"Like what Edward? And please be brutally honest, we need to get this out in the open"

"OK, I had no idea I was such an exhibitionist, or that I was such a voyeur at the same time. I was sitting in the next chair to a couple having sex in the ante room while you were shackled to the bed. They were actually brushing against me as they were moving up and down, and that along with watching the others and you was amazing." He said staring at his scotch.

"Well I need to ask you if you have a preference, I also love the exhibitionism, the Jacuzzi, the catwalk and the ante room all of that was amazing, but it was always with you. I am quite happy to continue with that, but will that be enough for you Edward?"

"It's not about being enough for me Bella, I have already admitted that I have no idea what the depth of my kink is, everything is early days and like I tried to tell you earlier, every time I reach what I think is enough, it seems to go off in another direction. I feel like a kid in a sweetshop, at the moment I want to try everything to see what I like best, which is the best analogy I can give you" he said.

"You see that right there frightens me, tonight I think I figured out what my limit is and here you are admitting you haven't even really started to properly explore yours yet. How are we even going to come to a compromise if you don't know what you want?" I asked him.

His answering look was heart breaking, he really didn't know what to say to me.

"Were you being honest when you said you had no interest in having sex with anyone else?" I asked him because if he had lied to me I wasn't sure I could even stay and carry on the conversation.

"I can honestly say that I have no interest in having sex with anyone other than you. I'm just not interested in anyone else, I love you, and I have since the minute I laid eyes on you back in High School" He said as he tried to stroke my hands.

"If you love me so much, how can you stand to watch me with someone else? I couldn't bear to see you being intimate with anyone else"

"I just don't see it as you being intimate with someone else. When I watched Charlotte going down on you, I was actually watching her technique to see if you reacted differently and you did, I've made you squirt before but never like that, I suppose I'm using them to watch what you like and how you respond to different things. "

"We could do that by ourselves, why do we need to involve anybody else?"

"I suppose we don't, it's just that whilst we've been here I've taken advantage of everything that's on offer. Bella I'm so sorry if this has got out of hand and it's all been too much but until tonight you haven't given me any indication that I've gone too far, so I just kept inching us forward. I'll stop that and we can stay away for a while if that's what you want. I keep telling you Bella, it's all about what you want"

"But that's just it Edward it's not is it? As you have just said, you keep inching us forward into new things, you have never actually spoken to me about what you had planned or asked me what I wanted until I was so far into it or so far gone I didn't care"

As the tears started to roll down my face I knew I needed to get out of the club. I stood up and turned to Edward, "I'm going back to the hotel but please stay and have a drink, I need a little bit of time to process what I want to do next. " I didn't give him time to respond. I walked quickly out of the bar, got my coat and was out of the door before he knew what was happening. This was it I was finally running.

"Mrs Cullen wait, if you're leaving at least let me get you a cab" Felix shouted as I rushed past him.

"I'm fine Felix, it's only a few blocks and the walk will calm me down" I said as I rushed away from him.

I'd been walking for a block when I heard footsteps behind trying to keep up with me. I was angry that Edward had followed me so I spun round to confront him.

"Why are you following me Edward? I asked for some time to think!"

"Well hello Beautiful Tits. I knew you really wanted to spend some time with me, I just needed to get you away from your husband" the man said. It was the guy from earlier in the evening, the one who wanted to 'borrow me.'

"I've seen you watching me at the club and you even flirted with me in the café when your husband was outside on the phone a couple of months ago, so don't tell me you don't want me, I know you do" he said." I watched you at the opening night party in the ante room, you were so far gone you didn't even realise I spoke to your husband as he showed your tits to the room, I knew then I had to have them."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, I saw you for the first time tonight and my husband was quite clear in telling you that we came as a pair, we don't do solo." I was too angry to be frightened; this was the perfect end to my very long night.

"You didn't look like a pair when he was in the Harem room early watching the other couples and, you were being 'borrowed' by the couple who weren't even proper members" he said with a snide look on his face.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not interested so please leave me alone" I tried to walk away but he grabbed me.

"I need to have those tits, they have been on display for everyone tonight between your attire and the pole dance, so just get them out for me and we can go back to the club and get started in the dungeon. I have everything ready you like, I have shackles and blindfolds and quite a few surprises for you. I know you like to be kept in the dark about what's going to happen. Those tits are going to be worshipped tonight as they should be" he said as he tried to grope me.

He pulled at my coat tie and tried to open it. I was livid, this couldn't be happening to me, I wasn't going to let it.

"No enough!" I shouted "Now leave me the fuck alone. I am going back to my hotel alone so take your fucking hands off me" thankfully I still had my boots on, I scraped a spike heel all the way down his shin and stamped on his foot.

"You fucking bitch" he screamed as he bent down to look at that damage I'd done to his foot. I was just about to push him over while he was unbalanced and kick hell out of him when I heard people running towards me.

The scream he let out had been loud enough to attract attention, the first person who came running was Edward followed closely behind by Felix.

"Oh Christ Bella are you alright? As soon as Felix told me you had left the club I came after you" he said as he started to look me over to make sure I was ok.

Felix was walking away from us with the man in some kind of strangle hold. "Don't worry about him Bella I will sort all this out" he said as they disappeared around the corner.

"Let's get you back to the hotel" Edward said as he re tied my coat and pulled me into his chest.

As soon as I was wrapped in his arms the floodgates opened and I started to cry, we stood on the sidewalk and I broke down, the pressure of the evening, Tanya, Charlotte, mystery man and Tia proving just too much.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally everything is getting too much for our girl. Things are going to get rocky from here on out so hold onto your wotsits…..

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To AG enjoy your very well deserved holiday I'll miss talking to you everyday.


	48. Make or Break Part Two

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

EPOV- this picks up from where Bella leaves the table in the club.

How the hell was I going to fix this? How had I managed to get everything so wrong? I thought we were on the same page and everything was ok. I loved the way she had embraced her body and was comfortable with her nudity and I was really happy how demonstrative she was with me now, we had never been big on PDA's but I'm glad we had got over that hurdle. In all honesty we had both made huge strides in just becoming comfortable with each other on a totally different level to our previous vanilla lifestyle, or so I thought.

I finished my scotch and was just contemplating either ordering another or going to find Bella. I know she had said she was going back to the hotel but she wouldn't, not this time of the night. She would either be talking to Rosalie or Riley if he was here. I got up and went to the bar, one more wouldn't hurt, and it might even help me sort out this mess I was in.

Just as the barman placed the new drink in front of me Felix came into view.

"Mr Cullen it may not be my place, but I'm really not happy about your wife walking back to the hotel on her own " Felix said as he stood very close to me.

"What do you mean walk? She's not stupid, she wouldn't do that" I looked at him as if he was out of his mind for suggesting Bella would.

"I'm telling you she walked out of here a few minutes ago, she wouldn't let me get her a cab, I watched her to the end of the block to see if she would come back but she hasn't".

"Shit Felix, you should have come and got me as soon as she left" I said as I raced passed him.

I ran down the block and just as I turned the corner I heard a man shout and then scream. I could see the couple just up ahead, Bella was struggling with her balance and her coat, the man with her was holding his foot and trying to rub his shin.

"Oh Christ Bella are you alright? As soon as Felix told me you had left the club I came after you" I told her.

Felix was busy grappling with the man, as I turned I realised it was the guy from earlier, the one who had approached us in the bar. As soon as he had him securely in his grip, Felix started to walk away, he shouted something about taking care of it, but I was concentrating on Bella to really take any notice.

I closed her coat together and re tied it, taking her in my arms I told I was going to take her back to the hotel and I pulled her close against me just to make sure she was ok and so that I could feel her against me.

I stood helpless then as my beautiful wife reached her final breaking point. She dissolved into tears, in fact she was out and out sobbing and as we stood on the sidewalk. I felt helpless and all I could do was hold her and hope we could come back from this.

We stood for about ten minutes until the sobs finally relented and she was able to lift her head. Her face was swollen and her eyes all red and as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand she looked about sixteen years old. Quickly reaching for a handkerchief I wiped her hand and then her nose and started to try and dry the tears. Taking the piece of linen off me she wiped under her eyes.

"Do I have panda eyes?" she asked.

"No darling, you look fine, let's get you back to the hotel and into a hot bath and bed" I said as I tried to get her moving.

"Do I need to carry you?" I asked because she seemed rooted to the spot.

"No I was just thinking about something he said, do we know who is?"

"Other than a club member I 'm not sure, I'll speak to Riley, I'm sure he will ring us later".

"Shit he must really regret the day he gave me a membership, all I've done is cause him trouble" she said as she started to cry again.

"Come on Bella stop this, nothing has been your fault, let's get back" I said again trying once again to start walking back to the hotel.

Finally she seemed to understand what I wanted and we started along the sidewalk, because it was late at night the lobby was quiet so we were able to walk through and straight into the elevator without seeing anyone. We walked to our suite and as soon as we were inside I went in to the master bath and started to fill the tub.

"Come in here and I will undress you" I shouted through to Bella, but there was no response.

I went out in to the bedroom to see her stood at the window looking out at the city, "What did I do wrong to make these people want to hurt me?" she asked, again the tears were very near the surface.

"You did nothing wrong, now let's get you in the bath and into bed, we can talk about all this tomorrow" I tried again

Finally she walked into the bathroom and I started to gently undress her, I removed her top and bra, her skirt and panties and finally her lovely boots. She took my hand as she stepped into the huge tub and sank down into the warm water.

"Get in with me please, I need to feel you touching me" she pulled out the look that she knew would make me do anything for her, so within seconds I was undressed and climbing in behind her.

"Let's just forget everything that has happened tonight. We can face it tomorrow for now just relax sweetheart and let me take care of you" I told her as I picked up the scrunchy net thing off the side of the bath and squeezed loads of her body wash onto it. I took my time gently washing all the places I could reach, while I was sitting behind her. As I tried to move her so I could reach her legs she let out a little snore. Just what I needed, she had relaxed as I asked and fallen asleep on me. As I lay back in the still warm water I tried to reflect on the night. The pole dance had been amazing, I love the fact she had taken the time to learn how to do that just so that she could put a show on for me. Really it pushed all the buttons so far, she was naked and on display, she was putting on a show so we could be watched and the lap dance could have gone on to be more if I hadn't pushed for the Harem Room. She knew I wanted to go in there tonight, and that I was planning to leave the curtains open, and she was fine until Tia and Benjamin joined in. I was missing something, something very important and at the moment I couldn't fathom what it was.

My most pressing problem though was getting us out of the bath in one piece. I really didn't want to wake her if I could help it but that was looking quite likely. I opened the drain plug and as the water washed away I manoeuvred us so I was on my knees, this enabled me to get a good grip and I was up and out of the tub with Bella in my arms. I carefully laid her on the bed and covered with the thin sheet. She snuggled down and her arm came out as if to search for me so I placed the pillow by her and she snuggled in again. I sat in the chair in the corner of the room and opened a scotch from the mini bar in the room. Just as I took my first drink my phone started to ring, it was still in my pants pocket so I made a dash for the bathroom. I answered it without looking at the caller ID, but wasn't surprised to hear Garrett on the other end.

"How is she, is she ok, he didn't hurt her did he? He was almost shouting if I'd have opened the window I probably wouldn't have needed the phone.

"She's asleep, I think everything was too much for her and she has just shut down. She seems to be sleeping quite soundly at the moment".

"Felix has Mr Hunter in the office now, he is just reading him the riot act and cancelling his membership, I need to ask you in you want to press charges " Garrett was obviously taking this very seriously.

"I don't think for one minute Bella will want to press charges, she seems to be of the opinion that she has invited all these problems, I really need to speak to her tomorrow when we get home. I get the feeling we won't be seeing you for a while" I told him sadly.

"Don't make any rash decisions or promises Edward, just let everything calm down and keep talking to her. She needs to understand it's not her fault and unfortunately, some people just attract more attention than others"

"I know Garrett, she is a beautiful sexy woman and the more I think about, I'm sure the guy actually spoke to me on our first night in the ante room, I think he remarked how lucky I was or something like that. If that's the case I wouldn't be surprised if he was in the club every time we were".

"That is something I can check, you know every one scans in, so it will be easy enough to confirm that. In the meantime I will talk to Riley and bring him up to speed so expect a call shortly, you know how fond he is of Bella, he will be angry she has been targeted again."

"I know, tell him to call tomorrow will you? I'm going to try and get some sleep now" I lied, there was no way I was sleeping anytime soon, but I really didn't want to speak to anyone else tonight.

"No worries, we will call tomorrow to see how she is, good night my friend, look after Bella, she may wake up agitated or scared" Garrett said.

"I know, good night"

I sat back in the chair and picked up my scotch. I was so tired but still very alert, my body was exhausted but my mind was going a hundred miles an hour. I started to play the last months through my mind like a continuous film. I saw the first night with Garrett and Riley, the opening night of the club, the fashion show, the Jacuzzi, the mirror room, the pole dance and both trips to the Harem Room. As I went through everything I realised something quite fundamental, in all these encounters she had only had full penetrative sex with Riley and I think that was only the very first night. She had sucked off Garrett that night but that was all. When she had been in the mirror room she had been fine with Charlotte going down on her, in fact she came hard, really hard, yet she struggled to come tonight with Tia. The difference between those two encounters had been what?

All this time I was thinking I was getting her ready for my next fantasy, next fantasy when did it just become my next fantasy? It was supposed to be my ultimate fantasy wasn't it? Everything is moving so fast, I just can't keep up with my thoughts and wants anymore.

Thinking about it I had missed the basics. I was so busy looking forward to what I wanted next, I missed the fact she hadn't been anywhere near another man's dick, other than Riley. I'm planning on maybe having her fucked by as many men as I can get in the room, just so I can be greedy and feed this disgusting kink I have, yet as we are here, at this moment, she hasn't actually been with anyone else other than Riley. I vaguely remember him telling me in the mirror room that she had specifically asked for him as he made her feel comfortable.

For the first time in my adult life I really felt like breaking down and weeping. I was so wrapped up in myself I was prepared to strap my wife to a table, let multiple strangers fuck and cum on her, just so I could indulge myself. I swallowed the rest of my scotch and climbed into bed, I needed to hold my wife, the most precious thing in the world to me, and find myself again.

The next morning it was as though everything had changed sides, Bella was up and about and in the shower, I was the one lying in bed pretending to be asleep so that I didn't have to face the world. I could hear her singing in the shower and then going through her morning routine just as she did every day. As she came back in to the bedroom dressed I knew my time was up and I needed to face her.

"Good morning my angel, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine sweetie, are you getting up anytime soon I'm starving, I need food " she replied as she jumped onto the bed so she was kneeling at the side of the me.

"Well you are in a better mood than I thought you'd be this morning, I wasn't sure what to expect ."

"Sweetheart as much as I know it's not my fault, I'm bound to attract attention when I'm parading round naked having sex in front of people., whether that's with you or with someone else, some people are going to think I'm available to be touched as they see fit. I presume that's what last night was all about. He's seen me in the club in one of the rooms, he could even have been the man in the Jacuzzi with us, and decided he wanted to play with me or more specifically my boobs and he just went too far"

"Bella don't try and play this down, you could have been hurt last night" I was mad she was so calm.

"Edward all he wanted to do was for me to follow him back to the club and go in the dungeon with him. If I had been clever I'd have agreed and walked back to the club and alerted Felix at the door, but no, I was angry so I let my anger get the better of me and I fought him. Thank heavens for the boots, I bet he has a nasty wound this morning"

"Well don't ever put yourself in that position again, I couldn't survive you being hurt" I told her

"What position is that Edward, naked and putting on a show for anyone that wants to watch or walking home alone at night?"

"Bella, you know what I mean?"

"The problem is Edward I don't think I do anymore" she said .

I got out of bed and made for the bathroom, I had a quick shower and after brushing my teeth I was back into the bedroom. In the time that it had taken me, Bella had packed up all of our bits and pieces and the overnight case was by the door. She had left my clothes on the bed.

"You're ready to leave I take it? I said pointing at the case, "Don't you want to go and have breakfast somewhere first?"

"No I want to go, I can't face Demetri's and we can't talk in any other place for fear of being overheard. We can go through a drive in and pick up coffee and something to eat so we can get back." She was determined that much was obvious.

We were about half way home when Bella's phone rang.

"It's Riley" she said as she answered and then put the speaker on.

"Well good morning, how's my little troublemaker this morning?" I wasn't sure that was the best opening line to use.

"I'm fine Riley, we are just in the car on our way home, can I call you back later? She asked

"Sorry sweetheart I need to talk now, I'm once again trying to catch a flight to New Orleans, remember you stopped me last time, do you have something against us opening a club down there?" he asked her playfully.

"I'm sorry I'm causing you so much trouble, I don't seem to know what's happening around me"

"Nonsense Bella, the only thing you have done wrong, and I use that term very loosely is not realising the effect you have on people. Our man last night is absolutely captivated by your 'tits' as he refers to them, and he just saw an opportunity to get you on your own. While I'm not condoning what he did, he really did have a dungeon booking on standby and I'm sure he would have just carried out his fantasy and then let you go back to Edward. Charlotte on the other hand was just a stupid mistake, she knows better than to discuss what happens inside the club, it was just unfortunate that the person who overheard actually knew you and could work out who you were from your first name. Please don't let this spoil everything for you, you have come so far Bella"

Up to that point Riley had been doing a great job of smoothing everything out, but I felt the atmosphere in the car change as he uttered his last sentence. She sat up straight and looked at the phone with real loathing.

"I've come so far, have I? Well please enlighten me Riley, what have I come from? The frumpy control freak wife that Tanya seems to see me as, or just plain boring vanilla Bella, that everyone else seems to think I was, and what have I become, am I a nymphomaniac now or just an easy slut who will let anyone have a piece of her body so long as I'm in the right room at the time?".

She was shouting at this point and I was seriously considering pulling the car over, even though we were on the freeway.

"Wow, wow ,wow, Bella what the hell as got into you ?" Riley asked, but before he could carry on she spoke again

"From what I'm hearing Riley nowhere near enough other men's cocks" she turned and looked at me and raised her eyebrow, daring me to say something. Before I could Riley chipped in again.

"So he has finally told you about the medical room has he? Thank god for that, I was getting sick of waiting for him to broach the subject."

Riley couldn't have said a more damming thing if he had tried. While I had admitted I wanted to see her with other men, I still hadn't talked to her about the medical room and let's be honest here I really wasn't going to. I was just going to take her in there and see what happened, if she was up for it on the day I would have gone with whatever she wanted. I was in a win win situation, either way I got to taste lots of different cum, it was just a case of working out the logistics of getting everyone in the same place at the same time and whether I wanted everyone standing over her together or them waiting in line over the space of a couple of hours so I could draw it out and she would have chance to be fucked thoroughly by each one of them.

I was snapped back into focus by Bella hitting me on the arm.

"He's back with us now Riley and by the size of the bulge in his pants it's obvious where he has been" she said. "I can tell you though he hasn't actually ever mentioned the medical room to me, in fact that has to be the only room we have never talked about"

"Shit sorry man, I thought after the comment about the number of cocks you two had discussed it. Right I need to go, Bella I'll call you tonight when I'm settled, if you need anything sooner you can always call Rosalie or Garrett you know that".

He said his goodbyes and Bella turned the phone off.

"Before you ask I'm not talking about this while I'm driving, we are nearly home it can wait till then" I told her. The last thing we needed was an accident because we were arguing.

"I know" was the last thing she said, until we were back home, unpacked , and she had prepared lunch. As we sat at the table and I picked up my turkey sub to take a bite, she finally spoke.

"Tell me everything about the medical room Edward, and I mean everything, don't you dare leave one detail out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well were getting to the nitty gritty now, I warned you it would get rocky for a while.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edlovesme as ever thanks for taking the time to read my ramblings and for pointing out when my mind has wondered all over the place and to AG who then makes it all readable. Thank you both, I couldn't do this without you.


	49. The Reveal

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

EPOV- this picks up from the last one. Then Bella comes in later.

Well this was it. I had to tell her. My problem was did I do what she wanted and give her every detail I had in my fantasy when I pictured it in glorious technicolour or did I gloss over it and make it sound like the actual unplanned, in the distance event, it actually was? I looked up at her as she played with her lunch and decided to go for it, I might as well tell her everything as she had asked. My worry was though; we were on very shaky ground at the moment.

Deep breath and go for it.

"You have to understand Bella that none of this is actually planned at the moment. Yes I have spoken to Riley about the actual logistics of it because I need his help to coordinate getting everyone together but I knew he would need at least two weeks' notice, and I know neither of us would be ready in that space of time." I explained, I needed her to know I wasn't rushing her and had no intention of.

"How do you know I wasn't ready?"

"Bella, you freaked in the Harem Room last night, remember?" If you couldn't handle that you certainly weren't ready for what I had planned" I admitted.

"OK so let's hear it, what did you have planned?"

"You see that's another thing, another reason why I knew I wasn't ready, it kept changing slightly, something would happen and I'd want to include it or I'd decide to take something or someone out" "The whole reason I haven't told you about all this, isn't really because I want to keep you in the dark, it's because I still haven't got a firm scene in my mind"

"Someone, just how many people are involved Edward?"

"Look let's not do this, just let me tell you what and why, ok? Can we start with that?" I asked her

"OK, but do we need to do this over lunch, I think we should eat first" she said taking a bite from her sub.

"No let's do this now so we get it out the way," I said as I pushed my unfinished lunch away.

"It came about the night we were in the hotel suite. I was on such a high as we lay in the bath at the end of the night, you were relaxed and almost asleep in my arms, you had such a glow about you. I remember thinking about how serene you looked and how I'd wished I'd got my camera with me at that precise moment. Your skin was luminous and even as you dozed in the warm water you had a smile on your face. You lay there looking thoroughly fucked and extremely well satisfied, I'd lost count of the orgasms you'd had. I was surprised that I hadn't been jealous watching you, but I'd put that down to that fact it was because it was Riley and Garrett, now I know I actually get off on watching you with someone else."

I looked up to make sure she was still with me and that I hadn't gone too far, if she couldn't hear the basics I was never going to get the main event out.

"Go on I need to hear all of this Edward and I mean everything, no second chances to tell me something at a later date or drip feed me a little now and a bit more down the line."

"Well as I lay there gently washing you I had an idea form but I have no clue where the details came from as it was something I had never even thought about before. I saw this scene in my head, you were strapped down to an examination table, you know the kind a ob/gyn uses with the stirrups, and there were men stood all round you. I was off to one side and they were all jacking off at the same time. As they came on you they all moved away and I started to clean you up. By that I mean I started at your big toe and licked my way all the way up your body tasting a different cum with each area I licked. Looking back now I can see where the idea comes from, it was an extension of what had just happened. I didn't understand the strapping you down bit, but I put that down to me holding your throat while Garrett was fucking your mouth"

"OK that's the basic, budget version, what has it morphed into?" Bella came straight back at me, why couldn't she leave it at that?

"Come on Edward, if it was as simple as that we could have done that weeks ago, what has it changed into? She pushed.

Now that realisation left me stunned, weeks ago, how could I have messed this up so thoroughly, she would have done that weeks ago?

"Err, Bella I'm a bit stunned at that last remark, you really mean you would have done that?" I was still trying to get my head around this.

"Edward what was there for me to do, all I needed to do was lie there for what, let's be honest ten or fifteen minutes as they all got off, then it would have just been you and me. You would have been in your own form of heaven and I know you, you would have made it good for me too"

She was right as usual, I'd got so carried away, if I'd have stuck to the basics it could have been all sorted by now.

The little devil on my shoulder started to get annoyed then, no not annoyed, wrong word, he started to put little thoughts in my head. If everything had been over and done with that easily, would we have still gone to the club? Would she have learnt to pole dance and let Charlotte go down on her? Would we have had the film that I still watched constantly when Bella wasn't around? I literally shook my head to clear the thoughts and get back to the actual conversation we were having now. Bella looked at me waiting for me to say something but I wasn't sure what to say. I could agree that I would have made it good for her or I could explain why that simple scene quickly became not enough. I took a bite of my discarded sandwich to give myself a few precious seconds to try and think and I'd just about made the decision to agree with her and apologise when the little devil on my shoulder forced different words out.

"It wasn't enough that's why I haven't set it up yet"

The look of horror on my face must have been plain to see, I couldn't believe I'd just admitted that out loud. Those words had been circling around my brain every time I walked through the club doors; nothing would ever 'be enough'.

"OK, if that was too basic explain to me what it became or at least what it is now" she said as she took a drink from the glass of water she had in front of her, I could see her hand was shaking and I knew I really should tone this down, but I couldn't, I needed to tell her everything.

"I will tell you Bella, everything, but you have to promise me that you will listen to everything I say without interrupting and you have to understand that all this is just in my head, I'm not even sure that it would have happened this way, there is a good chance it could have grown or changed into something else"

"Just get on with it Edward, you're almost scaring me"

"Well I still see the setting being the same, that is you on the medical table but now you are heavily strapped down and blindfolded so you can't move at all. Your legs would be in the stirrups and open as far as they would go without you being too uncomfortable. Obviously you would be naked so you would be on full display." I took a drink and then continued. "This Is where it all gets a bit mixed up, I don't seem to be able to decide what I want to happen, sometimes I still see you surrounded by everyone and while I fuck you, everyone comes on your body and leaves as soon as soon as they finish, in other scenarios there is literally a queue of men and they each step up, fuck you, pull out, come on you and then leave so the next one can step up. I would only get to taste everything at the end and there would be nothing in you pussy. The final one, which is the one going round my brain at the moment takes much longer; you are still strapped down, but the head of the table is lowered so you can take two men at a time. One would be fucking you whilst you sucked the other one off, they would both pull out, swap over and then come on you and then I would clean you up. This would take longer because I would taste everything fresh and I could play with you between each set coming in".

There I'd done it, it was out in the open, everything I was dreaming about, jacking off to, or sitting at my desk day dreaming about was out there. She was very quiet I knew I needed to look her in her eyes and see what she was thinking, but to be honest I really didn't want to know. If she was disgusted I didn't know how we were going to come back from it.

"How many men are you envisaging fucking me Edward, are we talking about two or three or are we up near the ten twelve mark?" she asked.

Now that was a weird question, was she actually considering this?

"Too be honest I'm not really sure, I haven't got that far. I didn't want to just ask anyone at the club so I was thinking probably Riley and Garrett , Felix, Demetri. I was going to ask Peter and Jacob as their semi suspension is over pretty soon and maybe two others, I'm not sure."

"So just about everybody I come in contact with at the club is going to be invited into your little fantasy are they? I am going to have to see them afterwards and know they have fucked me and come all over me" she almost screamed at me, this had definitely taken a turn for the worst and I needed to get it back in control again.

"Bella as I told you, this is just in my head, I'm not totally convinced I would have ever initiated it".

"Bollocks Edward! That is utter bollocks and you know that. Be honest, you have been moving slowly towards this all along. I see now why you were so keen to try the Harem Room with the curtains open, you need me to be ok with a stranger's touch, so I don't panic when someone I don't know steps up and pushed his cock in either my mouth or my pussy. Here I am thinking you brought Charlotte into the room so I could try something new, but really it was to see if I'd just go with the flow and do as you said wasn't it?" Shit she was angry now. I haven't seen Bella this angry in years.

"No it wasn't like that you are…." I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"How fucking stupid am I? I thought we were discovering things together and whilst I'll admit I've changed my attitude on some aspects and enjoyed what we have done, I don't need it. The one thing that has really changed for me is my body, I'm more toned and shapely than I've ever been and I love to be able to show that off. I have a confidence in how I look now that I have never had before. Being naked for you was amazing, I loved that people would look and admire, but I was always safe in the knowledge it was really just for you. "

"It's not just me though is it Bella, Riley seems to have unrestricted access to your body, why is he different?"

I knew as soon as I said, it had come out all wrong. What I meant to ask was 'why was it different' when Riley touched her, instead of someone in the Harem Room? but that's not what I said and as I ducked out of the way of the glass, sandwich and plate she threw at me I knew I've done even more damage. I watched as she stormed upstairs and heard the bedroom door slam. She was throwing things around in the bedroom and I could hear thuds and things breaking. I wasn't quite sure what to do so I sat at the table and listened as my marriage, no, my whole life fell apart, hoping that Bella would calm down.

It had taken her nearly an hour to stop throwing things but she was back downstairs now with her bags packed. I was still sitting at the table because I didn't know what to do or how to fix it, what could I say," sorry Bella only joking", or" sorry that I wanted to use my wife as some sort of cum catcher so I could fulfil my need to feed my kink, perversion, twisted fucking mind, call it what you wish?".

I settled on the most direct and honest thing I could think of, "Please don't go Bella, I can't bear the thought of losing you, I love you, you're my everything, you know that". I was not above pleading and begging, if she went out that door I knew the chances of getting her back here soon were not tipped in my favour at the moment.

"That's the thing in all this Edward, I don't think I am your everything anymore, I think I am just a pawn in your life, both real and fantasy. You think that you can pick me up and place wherever you want without any thought for my needs or feelings . If we carry on like this, I will hate myself for what I'll become and even worse I'll hate you. I'm going to book into somewhere in town, I need some space to sort out my head, you can contact me in emergencies on my cell phone, but other than that I don't want to talk to you".

With that she picked up her laptop, her case she used for her writing, her bag and set them all on her suitcase.

"Don't even come outside Edward, just stay there "she said and I realised I'd started to rise from my dining chair, I was going to offer to help, but I sat back down.

I watched as she drove away and all I could think about was what was I going to do now. Selfish to the end I was worrying about me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BPOV

As I stood at the reception desk in the hotel, I booked myself in for a fortnight. I was in a town I didn't know, I'd gone the opposite way down the freeway, away from everybody I knew and cared about. I'd been driving for about four hours when I realised that I had no idea where I was going. I pulled over and using google I'd asked for the nearest luxury hotel. Luckily this one was only 10 minutes' drive further on. The reviews were great, it was described as being built in the style of an old English manor house, I was imagining Downton Abbey at this point, and it had spa facilities a gym and activities in the grounds. The best thing was though, was that no one would look for me here that was guaranteed. It also meant that no one was on hand to come and rescue me and hold my hand as I finally broke down, that was all on me.

I made my way up to the small suite I'd booked. If I was going to be here for a while I might as well be comfortable. I could write, I had my laptop and my notes and I remember reading that J K Rowling booked herself into a posh hotel in Edinburgh to write, hell that meant I could probably claim this as a business expense. I forced myself to keep going; I unpacked the clothes I'd bought with me ,totally mismatched and inappropriate for where I was, I had sweats, jeans and T shirts and my vans. The hotel was very nice so if I was stopping I'd need to do something about that. I set up my laptop and signed into the hotel's Wi-Fi; I spread my notes out and rang down to order tea and something to eat.

As I explored the rooms I moved the heavy voile curtains in the bedroom and I realised I had a balcony and I opened the door to let some fresh air in. Stepping out an amazing view hit me, I could see the beautiful gardens that surrounded the hotel and in the distance what looked like a huge lake. It was stunning and my first thought was that Edward would love this, the architecture of the old house, the gardens, the peace and quiet and he would love fucking me out here in the open. That was the final straw, I felt my resolve break and had it not been for room service knocking on the door I know I would have collapsed on the floor a sobbing heap. As it was I was able to pull it together enough to answer the door and tip the man as he wheeled in the trolley with my food on.

"Would you like me to set this up for you outside on the balcony Mrs Cullen seeing as it's such a lovely afternoon?"

As I nodded he moved across the room, passed the desk my laptop was set up on and opened the same curtains that I hadn't even noticed in the main lounge area. I followed him out and as he finished setting everything up for me I took a seat.

"You can either leave everything here and just call down to reception, someone will come and clear for you or if you don't want to be disturbed, I can leave you the trolley, then you can pop everything on it and just leave it out in the hallway when you are ready" he explained.

I realised he was waiting for an answer so I told him I didn't want to be disturbed. He wished me a good day and left me to it. I poured out some tea and sat down at the little table, as I took a sip the tears started to run down my face. I was able to keep it together for a few sips but after that I was done for. I replaced the cover over the sandwiches and moved into the bedroom, as I lay down I finally let go, everything came out, I cried until I couldn't cry any longer and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew housekeeping were knocking on the door asking if they could come in.

As I asked them to come back later in the day I looked at the time, it was 9.00am. I'd slept for probably the best part of maybe 12 hours if not more. My head hurt from all the crying and I looked awful. My skin was puffy and red and my hair was all over the place. I decided on a quick shower and as my stomach grumbled really loudly I knew I needed to eat.

The morning went by fast, I sorted myself out, shower and hair washed etc. and ordered a huge breakfast. The same room service guy was a little surprised to see everything where he had left if the afternoon before but I just gave him a big tip and ushered him out. This time I did eat, I completely cleared everything I'd ordered and drank all the coffee as I sat on the balcony enjoying the view. I was just contemplating ordering something else when my laptop pinged with a message. As I got up to check I had 10 from Edward, and several more from Riley, Alice, Esme, Angela and Rosalie. I picked up my phone and there were numerous missed calls from everyone. I must have slept very heavily because I hadn't heard my phone ring at all.

I was torn, did I want to face all this already, was I ready? Edward had obviously phoned around last night trying to find me; it was too much of a coincidence to think everyone had called for a chat on the same night. I decided that I wasn't ready so after sending one group text telling everyone I was fine and to please leave me alone for the time being I switched off my phone and called down to the spa. It was time for some Isabella time, I was going to be pampered and spoilt and I was going to do what I wanted, when I wanted and fuck everyone else.

I had a wonderful day, I was massaged to within an inch of my life, I had some sort of seaweed wrap, and then I was sandpapered down, as I was allegedly exfoliated all over. I had a manicure, pedicure and my waxing touched up to make sure I was hair free and a facial, finally I went in to the hair salon and asked the stylist to cut my hair a lot shorter.

"Mrs Cullen, you have beautiful hair are you sure you want me to cut it?" the stylist asked. I looked at her and she let out a long breath, "My name is Elizabeth. I'm your stylist and I will do whatever you want me to do, but if this is something you will regret later we can leave it today. I can give you a trim and maybe even some new colours through it, I just wouldn't want to cut it today." She said.

"Why?" was all I could get out.

"I don't want to be rude, and I maybe way off the mark but this just feels like a knee jerk reaction to something that's happened and not something you really want to do".

I smiled at her in the mirror, she was spot on, what was I thinking? It wasn't my hair that needed an overhaul, it was me.

Later as I sat on the balcony with a glass of my favourite wine I started thinking about what I wanted, needed and loved. Only one thing was certain, I loved Edward, that hadn't changed. We may have got carried away these last few months but it was both our faults. His for not talking about what he wanted and me for ignoring the fact that he was pushing me into something I wasn't ready for.

I needed a few days to get my head together and calm down. I needed to decide if I wanted to keep going to the club and what I wanted to do once I was there. I was also itching to write, it wasn't often that I felt the need to like this but I could just feel the words queuing in my fingertips waiting to hit the screen. It really was time for some me time. I put the 'do not disturb' notice on the door, sat at my laptop and poured out a letter to Edward explaining everything I was thinking and feeling. Just as it did with the book, the first time round, I was able to put all my random thoughts down and then sort them into some sort of legible thought process. It was light before I finally went to bed, but I was a lot calmer and relaxed. I also had an idea of what the difference had been in the Harem room on our last visit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know I know these two are so messed up. They need this time apart though to appreciate what they have. Please bear with me, all will make sense over the next few chapters.

Edlovesme &amp; AG just to say thank you, yet again, for putting up with all my twitter rants and emails that if anyone not in the know looked at would what the hell we were talking about !


	50. Putting Myself Back Together

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV – to start with a few days later. The POV does change later so please watch for headings.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I've had a full body massage, a luxury pedicure, a manicure, some sort of seaweed wrap, sandpapered with something that was supposed to be an excellent exfoliate, a facial, an Indian head massage, a haircut and colour, a session of reflexology and very nearly colonic irrigation, however I backed out of that one at the last minute.

In the five days since I arrived I had only left the room to go the spa and the rest of the time I wrote.

When I was finished with my monologue to Edward, I tried to carry on with my YA series but the more I tried the quieter their voices became. In the end I opened a blank document and just let my fingers type, the words spilled out and while it wasn't a continuation of my previous book, it was another highly erotic tale. It was as though the notes I'd made on my naked afternoon came to life and as soon as I revisited them I was away in another world. Instead of it being a record of what actually happened to me, it was a story of everything I'd come across in the previous months. Nobody would be able to recognise themselves because I didn't want to harm Riley and Garrett and I certainly didn't want to have our membership revoked because I'd done exactly what Charlotte had, but on a mammoth scale. I had fifty thousand words down already and I knew that the publisher would want around eighty five thousand at least, so I kept my head down and just kept typing. Two days later I had a complete manuscript, a room that desperately needed cleaning and airing and an answerphone and Inbox that were full to overflowing.

I emailed the manuscript to my publisher, making sure the editor I usually worked with was available and aware that I had sacked Tanya. Then I called down to housekeeping and apologised for the mess, I explained to them I was finished with my work and they could have access to the room in an hour as I was going out. After a quick shower and putting on outdoor clothes for the first time in days, I set out with the directions from the concierge to the nearest town with a decent sized mall.

I shopped for me. Not for Edward, not for the club but for me. I bought some plain white cotton bras that were soft and comfortable and supported me without putting everything out there and on display. Next I picked up some lovely flat sandals that had pretty pink flowers on them and a matching handbag that cost me together about $50.00 I would never have thought to shop in the high street chain stores before, it was all about show even before the club. A few more basic's and then I picked up a lovely silk wrap dress that was on the reduced rail and some shoes that matched it perfectly. I took my bags out to the car and loaded them up, deciding it was time to eat I looked around for somewhere close by. I noticed a lovely little Italian restaurant across the road so I made my way over to it. Asking for a table for one, I was shown through the restaurant and out onto a veranda that looked out onto the lake I was sure I could see from my balcony. I was the only one out there and I wasn't sure if I should be honoured to be given such a wonderful table or if I was stuck out here because I was on my own.

I was getting a little uncomfortable being out there alone when a waiter came out to take my drink order, as I had the car I just asked for a glass of the house rose and he laughed. In a heavy accent he explained his father refused to stock pink wine because it wasn't natural, he could only offer me house red or white. I chose the red and he came back with a large full glass and a tray with little dishes of olive oil and olives and a basket of bread.

"Please tell me you eat bread, a beautiful lady like you should experience all the good things in life and believe me, my mamma's homemade bread is one of the best things you will ever taste" he told me as he placed everything in front of me.

"Have you had time to look at the menu, or should I just surprise you?" he said smiling at me.

That was probably the worst thing he could have said! I know he didn't mean any harm but what was it with these men that they thought I couldn't make a decision for myself? Or that I should be grateful that they would do it for poor little old me. The anger must have played out on my face because he took a step back and started to speak. I stopped him before he could say anything

"I'm quite capable of ordering myself mushroom ravioli and a side salad thank you" I snapped. It wasn't his fault, he was a good looking guy and I was quite certain he pulled a lot of the available ladies that came in here without much effort on his part. Trouble was, I wasn't available. I might not have been in touch with him in nearly a week but I missed Edward constantly. There was no getting away from the fact that I loved him with my whole being. I thought about him every day and I realised that I was now ready to talk to him. He'd done what I'd asked of him, he hadn't called me but he had emailed me two or three times a day every day.

As I waited for my lunch I finally decided to open up my email account and let it load. I had over fifty emails from Edward alone, the rest were from my publishers and the girls. I quickly flicked through all the non- Edward ones and there was nothing that couldn't wait so I settled back and started to look at Edward's in the order they had arrived.

They started out apologetic, he was sorry for everything and anything, he was prepared to do whatever it took to get me back, including giving up the membership to the club. As a couple of days passed he was obviously getting annoyed I hadn't been reading my emails and that I hadn't been in touch with him. As he got more annoyed I had a couple of emails that he'd obviously typed very late evening or early morning, whichever way you looked at it, and he was obviously drunk. The wording was unpleasant and the spelling and grammar appalling, he was blaming me for leading him on and letting him get his hopes up. They were quickly followed with sober emails where he apologised for the previous evening's rants where he blamed too much scotch and fear I wasn't coming back.

Yesterday's emails were totally different, they were more resigned and almost cold, whilst he wasn't giving up on me I could tell he was very low. In fact his last email was overly curt and to the point. I couldn't wait any longer I needed to talk to him. Looking at the time I knew he would be in his office. I quickly dialled his private line and waited for him to answer.

"Hi it's Edward"

"Hello Edward it's me"

"Bella, oh Bella are you alright darling? I've been so worried, do you know this is the longest time I've ever gone without talking to you since we met"

"I know, it's been a bad time for me, but I need to see you, can you get a few days off and join me?" I asked not sure he'd want to.

"Anything just tell me where you are and I will be with you as soon as I can"

"Edward, I'm a bit further away than you probably realise" I said, telling him the name of the hotel and the area where it was. I could hear him tapping keys on his keyboard and then he said "Shit Bella! How on earth did you get there?"

"I really couldn't tell you, One minute I was storming out of our home, the next I was stood in the reception area, checking in, the time in between well that is severely hazy" I admitted.

"Ok don't worry about that now, I'll finish up here, go home and pack some clothes and get on the way. I'll see you later on tonight, oh and Bella, I love you so much sweetheart "

"I know you do and I love you too, please be careful driving up, it's a long way" I warned him.

"Can I ask you to do one thing for me Bella? Can you please ring around everyone and let them know you are ok? Alice and Rosalie refuse to speak to me and Esme seems to think I've either sold you in to a sex slavery ring or I have you locked up in a secret room somewhere, I could really do with getting the girls off my back. Riley on the other hand is another matter, he has been on the phone every twelve hours, no matter where he is and he is also starting to drive me crazy. Do you know Angela is the only sane friend you have? She just said I must have fucked up pretty bad for you to be out of communication this long, and then she said she was coming to kick my ass if you didn't get in contact within a fortnight."

I laughed out loud, whilst clearly they had been giving Edward a hard time it was good to know my friends cared.

"I'll make some calls this afternoon, don't worry. Right now I 'm going to eat my mushroom ravioli and drink a glass of wine and relax, bye Edward, see you later" I hung up before he could answer and started on the delicious food that was now in front of me.

As I polished off an amazing plate of food and sipped my wine I felt so calm. Looking out at the lake I realised this was probably the first time since our drunken night with Angela and Ben and Edward's little revelation that I had actually just sat ,relaxed and had no plans what so ever. Ok I'd need to start editing soon, and I still had two more books of the YA series to write but now, today, this week, nothing. It was bliss and I suddenly realised just how important Bella time was.

My life was not difficult I knew that. I was very lucky, and if It all disappeared tomorrow we had enough money that we would be ok for years, but I was beginning to realise somewhere along the way I'd lost me. I was I M Swan or Belle to more people than I could think about and I was Mrs Cullen, Edward's wife to a lot of others, but Bella? She had got lost somewhere and was probably only really known to maybe Angela and Edward, and at this point in my life was Edward trying to change that, did he want to change Bella? This was making my head and heart hurt, I hated when people talked about themselves as a third person, but that was how I was thinking about myself. I needed to get back to basics. Picking up my phone I dialled my oldest friend.

"Hi Ang how are you?"

"Oh so you are still alive then? I was beginning to wonder if he had put you under the floorboards or something!"

"I'm very much alive and kicking, don't worry, I'm just calling to let you know I'm ok and I wondered do you have an hour free this afternoon?"

"I can make time you know that, where do you want to meet?"

"I'm too far away to meet you somewhere, but I need to talk but I'm not somewhere I can talk privately at the moment so how about I call you back in about an hour or so?"

That would give me time to have dessert, call everyone else and let them know I was ok and get back to the hotel.

"No worries sweetie, call me when you are ready, I'm off work today so I'm just at home" she told me.

The fact she was so calm and ok about everything gave me hope for the rest of the conversations I had to make. I caught the waiter's eye and ordered a huge strawberry mousse with lots of whipped cream, a coffee and a glass of water and sat back and started the phone calls.

Rosalie was straight to the point, as long as I was ok and Edward hadn't done anything too stupid she was ok. Alice was annoyed that I'd dropped off the grid without talking to her, the Domme in her was sure everything could be sorted with the proper communication. I knew she was right but I just couldn't see that at the time. Esme was Esme, she was glad that I was ok, she was disappointed that I just gone off to write at some fancy hotel and hadn't been sold off to sex slave traders, she was already planning on how to come and rescue me, that woman really needed some excitement in her life and soon before Carlisle had some major problems to deal with.

Riley on the other hand was totally different. He sulked because I hadn't called him sooner. He got angry when he realised how far I'd driven the night I'd left and was pissed that I hadn't called and gone to him. He was however really pissed because Edward wouldn't tell him what had actually happened. Deciding that Edward must have had a reason for that, I told Riley that I didn't want to discuss it over the phone and as soon as I came home I would meet him and explain everything.

I was exhausted after all that interrogation so I quickly paid the bill and followed my directions back to the hotel. As soon as I stepped into the room I was assaulted by the smell of fresh flowers, they were everywhere. Altogether there must have been ten different arrangements and as I walked in and closed the door I looked for the little cards and started to read them, all of them said the same thing

_**IM SO SORRY**_

_**I LOVE YOU**_

_**EDWARD**_

_**XXXXX**_

The smell was so overpowering I had to open the balcony doors. I slipped off my shoes and my jacket and jeans, popped on some of my comfy sweats and hung up my new dress. I changed out of my wonderful Alice lingerie and put on one of the plain cotton T shirt bras, it was soft and so comfortable, I'll admit my boobs didn't look anywhere near as good in it but it was comfy for sitting around doing nothing. I ordered tea to be sent up and once it was set up on the little table outside I sat down, ready to talk to my oldest friend.

The call was hard at first. She knew nothing about how my life had changed since the last time we'd gone out. I had to tell her about the book, about me being 'Belle' and once we'd established I wasn't joking and she admitted that she had read it, it was easy to explain that she was basically reading a true story. I did tell her I'd embellished the part of it being about Edward wanting to taste cum, that was his private thing and she didn't need to know about that. I then went onto tell her about the club, opening night, and everything that had happened so far. I told her everything right up to the conversation I'd had with Edward but did spare her the details of what he wanted his fantasy to entail, I don't think she would ever have been able to speak to him again without ripping his head off.

"Wow, no wonder you ran, you're struggling with all this aren't you?" she asked

"I didn't run as you put it, I needed a break" I told her

"Shit Bella, you ran because everything was getting too much didn't you? Admit it, admit it to me and yourself"

Angela was always so good at cutting through the crap.

"I can see now why I haven't heard from you in so long. I knew I hadn't done anything to upset you Bella, so it must have been something going on in your life. I also knew you would talk to me when you needed to, when you were ready, what I don't understand is why did you wait so long?"

"I'm sorry Ang, everything just seems to have happened so fast. One minute I was sitting at home, writing my stories, and ok I was making loads of money but it was just a figure that was on my accounts at the end of each tax year and the next thing I'm on a catwalk in BDSM style clothing and I'm having the most amazing orgasm in front of an audience. God listen to me I sound like a complete whore"

"No Bella, don't do that. You are not a whore or any other name you seem to want to call yourself at the moment. You are Bella, you are my friend, Charlie's daughter and Edward's wife, those are the only labels you should give yourself, but first and foremost you are Isabella Swan the woman with an amazing career, a very successful if unorthodox marriage, a strong and loving family, wherever flaky Renee may be at this precise moment in time, and a strong support network of friends who love and care about you. Don't ever lose sight of that because really that is all that's important. If something happened and you lost your career, or Charlie or even Edward you would survive eventually, it may take time but you would, because you're strong and a good person and your friends would help and support you because we love you."

I was laughing and crying at the same time. I loved this woman she had been my friend for more years than I cared to remember and I'd been neglecting that friendship because my life was so out of balance at the moment.

"Ang I'm so sorry that I haven't been around these last few months, I realise now just how much I've missed you"

"Bella you do not need to apologise, our friendship is strong enough for me to know that we could go months and months and then pick up where we left off, I 'm not here to judge you and I know that if I'd have needed you I could have picked up the phone at any point and you would have dropped everything for me. I'm just as guilty you know, I haven't been that good at calling you"

"No that's right, you haven't, so what is new with you?"

"Well it's amazing timing that you rang today, I was going to come by your house later to see if you were there. I've been trying to speak to you so I could give you the news first, before it becomes general knowledge. Are you ready for this? You're going to be Aunty Bella in about 32 week's ish…"

"Oh Angela, I'm so happy for you and Ben" I replied, and we continued chatting for another 45 minutes as she filled me in on when she found out, what the doctors had said, how she was feeling and how Ben was still in a state of shock, but slowly coming round to the idea. Apparently my future honorary niece / nephew was an unplanned miracle!

As I put down the phone, my ear was burning hot, I'd been talking constantly for about two hours and I still hadn't thanked Edward for the flowers.

I felt so much better, I'd spoken to everyone who would be worried about me, I knew Charlie wasn't expecting a call for at least another week, so he would be blissfully ignorant. I'd have known if Edward had contacted him and Renee, well she never expected a call so there was no problem worrying about her. I looked around the room and it was obvious housekeeping had been in, the sheets and towels had all finally been changed and all my dirty laundry I'd left in the laundry bag had been sorted, cleaned and put away in the dresser. I called down to reception to let them know Edward would be joining me and ordered a supper tray for us both for later. With the traffic, there was no telling what time he would actually arrive.

I ordered a bottle of my favourite fizz, got out my kindle and settled in the afternoon sun on my balcony to wait for him to arrive.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

EPOV

Finally, finally, finally she called and I knew where she was. It was a couple of hundred miles away, but she was safe and ok. I shouted for Shelley and started closing down my computer.

"What is it Edward?" she said as I thrust a note at her.

"This is where Bella is staying, can you arrange to send loads of flowers to her, all different types, she loves flowers and have a message put on the cards. Put' I'm so sorry, I love you, Edward' and make sure it's the same on all the cards. Then cancel everything in my diary for the next week, anything really important Emmett will have to deal with because I'm going to bring Bella home if it's the last thing I do"

I told her as I picked up my laptop, phone and chargers and stuffed them in my briefcase.

Shelley laughed and handed me my car keys from the desk, "take it steady, get there in one piece and call me if you need anything, I'll sort out things around here"

I raced to the elevator and started to plan in my mind what I needed to pack. I shaved 10 minutes off my personal best time in getting home, but as I walked in and looked at the mess I'd made from my self-pity wallowing days and nights and I knew I couldn't let Bella come home to this. I didn't have time to sort it so I called Shelley and asked her to organise a cleaning crew to come in so Bella didn't turn around and leave as soon as she got home. We arranged where I would leave the key and I rushed upstairs to put some clean clothes together. I threw a couple of pairs of jeans and sweats into a bag along with some toiletries. Underwear and t shirts went in next and finally I grabbed the suit carrier that Bella kept in my closet for me in case I needed to travel for work urgently. There was a suit, two clean dress shirts, two ties, and underwear and dress shoes. The hotel looked really nice from what I'd seen so I would probably need something smart. I stripped out of the clothes I'd had on today, dived into the shower and was back out and on the road in under half an hour. I was going to get my wife and bring her home. It hadn't taken me long at all to realise that no matter what fantasies I was having, if she wasn't in the middle of it I really wasn't interested.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To all of you who are reviewing regularly and to the occasional guest reviewer, thank you so much for your continued interest. I'm having a ball writing this, I never expected much interest so you are all an added bonus.

To my long suffering friends Edlovesme and AG were nearly there !


	51. Putting Us Back Together

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV – this is a very heavy dialogue chapter so I have tried to separate who is talking.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was here, reception had just called to inform me he was on his way up, I had requested a key card for him so I knew he was able to let himself in. I was still sitting out on the balcony, it was a lovely evening and I was really in to the story I was reading on my kindle, it was called 'Caught in the Middle' and was by one of my favourite new authors Kira Barker.

As I heard the door open I suddenly became apprehensive. Did I want to run to him and jump into his arms or did I sit here and let him come to me? I was being stupid, this was Edward, my husband, my soul mate, the person I loved most in this world so I got up and moved the heavy curtains out of the way. He was stood framed in the small entrance hallway and he looked awful. He'd been drinking too much, not sleeping properly and not eating, in fact I bet Shelley had been keeping him supplied with lunch and the rest of the time he hadn't bothered.

He was looking around the room taking in everything and searching for me. I could tell as soon as he realised I was partly behind the curtain. He dropped his bag and walked quickly towards me with his arms outstretched,

"You are a sight for very sore eyes Bella, I've missed you so much you wouldn't believe it" he said as he pulled me against his chest.

"I can believe it Edward, I've missed you just as much" I told him honestly.

As we stood pressed against one another I felt a warmth flow through me that made me realise just how cold and empty I had felt this past week. I knew I couldn't live without him, he was part of me, what we needed to figure out was how we moved on from here.

"Come on, come and sit outside it's lovely out here " I told him "Do you want a drink or anything?" I tried to pull away from him to move us out on to the balcony.

"Bella I haven't had you in my arms for nearly a week, please just let me hold you for a moment, I need to feel you, so I know this is not a dream" he said as he pulled me in tighter.

We stayed like that for ten minutes, he would hug me, kiss my hair, smell my hair, rub his hands up and down my arms, across my back and hug me, then he would start again, all the time murmuring about how sorry he was, how he wouldn't risk losing me again and how much he loved me. Finally a knock on the door forced him to let go and as I went to open the door and Room service brought in the supper trays. I had them set them on the table outside and they had thoughtfully brought up some candles to light. Explaining they were citronella, to keep any bugs away, we sat down at the table and I poured him a glass of wine.

"Eat Edward, you look like you haven't had a decent meal in ages" I told him and as if he'd been waiting for permission he tore into the steak, fries and side salad I'd ordered for both of us. I knew it was pretty heavy for a supper dish, but I guessed right, that he wouldn't have had a decent meal for a while. We didn't try to make too much conversation over supper, I wanted him rested, relaxed and comfortable before we started talking, if that took a couple of days so be it, the suite was paid up for another week and while my credit card was still weeping at the charge I was determined we were staying here until everything was sorted out.

I rang down to get someone to come and clear the plates and went and sat back out on the balcony.

"Bella I know we need to talk but I really don't want to tonight, are you ok if we talk tomorrow when I've had a decent sleep?"

"My thoughts exactly, there is no rush, we can talk when were ready, now do you want to shower first or are you just ready to turn in?" I asked him.

"A quick shower would be lovely after sitting in the car that long. Erm... where would you like me to sleep? I 'm quite happy to take the couch if you want me to" his shoulders were drooped and his head was bowed, he was so utterly….. I wasn't even sure what the word was….resigned or dejected maybe.

"Don't be silly Edward, have your shower and get in bed with me" I told him.

While he was in the shower, I undressed and climbed into the huge bed. I have plenty of pyjama sets but in my haste to leave I hadn't packed any so I'd been sleeping naked, I normally ended up naked in bed at home anyway. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and I had to look away, he was absolutely gorgeous and just looking at his body made me imagine doing things to him that must be illegal in some countries somewhere. I felt the bed dip as he slipped in and I reached up and turned out the lights.

"Can I hold you Bella? I need to feel your heartbeat next to me" he asked

I moved closer to him and he wrapped me in arms, I rested my head on his chest and as my eyes closed I could feel him stroking my back. Not surprisingly I woke the next morning in a completely different position, we had reverted to the norm. Edward has his head on my boobs and he was breathing on and every so often suckling on my nipple. His leg was jammed between mine and his morning wood was digging in to the outside of my thigh. I couldn't begin to count how many mornings I'd woken up in this position, I brought my hand up and stroked his hair and I'm sure he sighed as I ran my fingers through it. I wanted to get up and arrange breakfast and use the toilet but he wouldn't let me go. Every time I tried to move he would clamp onto me and snuggle further in. He was also continually rooting against my boobs. He was just like a new born infant trying to find its milk. As I moved his head would move with me so he could keep his lips against my nipple. Giving up I lay back and let him sleep, he was exhausted and as soon as he realised I was still again, his breathing evened out and he was back into a deep sleep. It took me three more attempts to escape him, by which time my bladder was screaming at me to move. I quietly closed the bathroom door, and as soon as I'd relieved my poor bladder I set about getting ready for the day. Twenty minutes later I was showered and dressed and sitting out on the balcony waiting for the coffee to be delivered. Just as I was going to open the door so they didn't have to knock and wake him up, Edward sat bolt upright in bed and shouted out "Bella where are you?"

"I'm here sweetie, don't worry" I said as Room service made themselves known. I quickly opened the door and after signing the bill I took the trolley off them and put the 'Do Not Disturb' Notice on the outside.

"Come back to bed please, I'm not ready to wake up yet " he said as he fell back on to the pillows.

"Don't then, go back to sleep, I 'll be here when you wake up" I told him as I pushed the trolley out onto the balcony. I poured a coffee and sat looking out at the view, five minutes later he was out there with me, he came through the curtains in just his boxers and sat at the little table.

"It's beautiful here Bella, so relaxing, you made a good choice here"

"I'm not sure I actually chose it. I think it rescued me when I finally pulled over because I couldn't face driving any longer, this was the only decent hotel in the area. I was literally only ten minutes away from it. I dread to think where I would have ended up otherwise."

I poured him a coffee and refilled mine and we just sat, looking at the view and listening to the quiet. Finally my stomach started to growl," Do you want to eat here, or would you like to go in to the little town? " I asked.

"Do you mind if we stay here? I don't really want to get back in the car today, could we eat and then have a walk around the gardens?

In all the days I'd been here, I'd never even thought to do that, so I quickly agreed and called down to reception to see if we were still in time to eat breakfast. We were ok as long as Edward didn't take too long getting dressed, so I ushered him in to the bathroom and tided myself up. We sat outside again, this time on the patio of the hotel's restaurant, somewhere else I hadn't been, and we ordered enough food to make the chef squirm. Edward devoured about three quarters of it, but I did ok eating my fill, the food was delicious and we had more coffee and juice. As we stood to leave, he pulled me away from the reception area and out into the gardens,

"Come on let's walk off all that food"

That's exactly what we did, we held hands and we walked, we hardly spoke, just the odd comment about the building or the gardens, the view and the lake, we walked and walked and walked. Luckily Edward had a better sense of direction than me and just I was starting to feel the distance in the back of my legs, he had managed to bring us back to the edge of the hotels gardens. We sat down on a bench that was quite sheltered, it was surrounded by trees and as you sat you could look out over the lake. No one would know we were there, unless they were stood right in front of us.

"How do you want to do this Bella? I don't think I can stand another minute of small talk or silence, so I suppose we need to clear the air and make some decisions, do you want to talk out here or do you want to go back up to the room?"

"For a start, don't be so dramatic Edward. Yes we need to talk but I've calmed down considerably since our last discussion at home and whilst I don't regret anything I said, I know there is a lot more to talk about. As for decisions, well I suppose we'll need to make some but nothing that needs sorted right this minute".

"So you are not going to leave me then, you don't want a divorce or anything?" he had tears in his eyes as he asked me.

"No Edward I don't want a divorce, not at all. I love you with all my heart and that has not changed, I may have struggled with what you were becoming, but I love you and I always will".

He picked me and swung me round and I laughed out loud for the first time in ages. Placing me back on my feet he kissed me with everything he had. His hands started on my face as his lips fought with mine, his tongue poking at my mouth to gain access, as soon as I granted it he deepend the kiss and one hand went into my hair, while the other slipped down and around my back pulling me closer into him. He dominated the kiss, only allowing me little breaks to get a much needed breath every so often as his hands roamed all over me finally ending up with one gripping my hair, he pulled my head back exposing my neck he went to work it and along my collar bone. I could feel my juices bubbling and my nipples were trying to burrow their way out through my clothes so they were available to him, common sense though was telling me we had to slow down, or I could quite easily have let him undress me and we would have had our first real experience of outdoor sex, where there was a possibility of being seen.

"Edward let's go back indoors, I don't want to get caught out here, this would be too embarrassing to deal with"

He finally stopped sucking on my collar bone and looked at my face, "Ok I'm sorry I got carried away, I've just missed you so much" he smirked. That killer smirk would get him anything and he knew that.

We walked back in to the hotel and up to the room, I managed to keep all my clothes on in the elevator, but it was a huge effort. Things were again moving too fast. I may not have still been mad with him, but I needed him to understand he couldn't just get me to do what he wanted, we were supposed to be a partnership.

"Right sit there" I said to him pointing to the chair on the balcony "and don't move."

"Why?"

"I need to focus and I can't do that if you are touching me or kissing me"

I stood against the railings facing him. I was out of his reach but close enough to see every emotion on his face. "How do you want to do this? " I asked him

"I don't understand what you mean" he said

"Well I have no problem with my life with you. I love our life, our home, my writing and our friends, both new and old, what I am having a problem with is the person you have become over the past few months. I can't believe that our relationship had gone from being so close we could end each other's sentences, to us being so far apart on where we were in the club"

"Bella forget the club, we don't ever need to go there again. It's not important we, us, that's whats important"

"No Edward that's not the answer, giving up the club now would be the worst thing you could do. You need that outlet, you will never be able to go back to a completely vanilla life style, I understand that. What we need to sort out is something I've tried to do on several occasions, we need a proper discussion on what we both want and a way to debrief after each visit. All the problems we've had have been because we weren't communicating properly"

Edward was looking at me as if I'd just spoken to him in French, he was also doing a great impression of being a goldfish. His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to process what I had just said.

"You still want to go to the club?" was what he finally came out with.

"Trust you, all that and you heard I was not giving up the club" I smirked.

"Edward we are not going anywhere near the place until we sort everything out, so don't get your hopes up for this weekend" I told him.

"I know that, I'm just surprised I suppose. It's been easy for me this week to blame Riley and the club for everything that's happened to you, well us"

"That's just it Edward, it's not about the club or Riley for that matter, it's about us and how we behaved to each other. After all these years, I 've never worried or thought twice about asking you something, but with this I haven't been able to talk to you about what was happening. I know you kept saying I should trust you and let you be in control, but I was uncomfortable with that and you were too wrapped up in everything to even notice. I should have pushed harder, I should have made you talk to me instead I just let you move forward all the time, doing things that I wasn't quite ready for. Every time I tried to talk to you about what I wanted, you just kept telling me I could do what I wanted when I wanted,but you never once asked me what I actually wanted to try"

Edward was now sat with his head in his hands but I didn't want him to be like that I needed a proper conversation.

"Edward please look at me. I need you to participate in this conversation, I need you to be honest, please don't sulk or sit feeling sorry for yourself. I need you to talk to me like you did last weekend."

I was trying to keep calm, we would get nowhere by shouting at each other or sitting in silence sulking.

"Oh great Bella, remember what happened after I was honest last time, you walked out on me and I didn't hear from you for a week" he was getting defensive and the sarcasm was coming out.

"Don't Edward, don't start an argument, we need to talk this through".

"Bella I don't know what to say. I've told you what my fantasy is. I've admitted that I was being totally selfish trying to get you ready for it. I know what I was doing was wrong, but I'll admit the thought of it happening was driving me on, I lost sight of your feelings and needs, I admit that."

"OK if you see all that, what are you going to do to make sure that if we go back to the club, all this won't happen again?" I was pushing, but he had to understand we were an equal partnership or I wasn't going back.

"The one thing I can promise is that we'll talk more, we'll make time, maybe one night every week will be' club discussion night' and we'll sit and talk about what we did on the last visit, and what we want to do with the next few visits. "That and I promise you I will be more open on what I 'm planning. No more surprises until we are both sure that we are ready for it"

"That's a start Edward, and in that vein I need to tell you two things. The first is that while I've been here I've written another book, it's not about us this time, but it is in the same vein as the last one, it will go out under the name Belle again, and I won't do any publicity, we'll play up the anonymous author angle again"

"Ok, I'm glad you've warned me this time, I can sit back and read it and be proud my beautiful wife has written another best seller" he said with a smile.

"The second thing is more personal that I realised whilst I was writing the book. I used a lot of scenarios I'd come across at the club and although the story is actually set in and around the sensory room, and it's about the people who use the room and what they do together and why. I'm getting off track here but as I was going through my notes, I started to look at what we had done, I looked at everything that had happened to me, right from the drunken night you told me everything up to the night I freaked in Harem Room. Do you know what I realised? There was a common theme on the nights when I was really into everything " I explained.

"Well go on I'm intrigued" Edward said as he sat forward.

"Well I look at it like this. There are two very different types of nights; one is where it's just you and me and we are watched and with that I mean things like the ante room, the pole dancing, the Jacuzzi, and I have absolutely no problem with that, in fact I love it. Then there are the other nights, the first time in the hotel suite, the mirror room, the catwalk. The difference between the two is me and the position I'm in at the time", I tried to explain.

"I don't understand want you are getting at" Edward answered,

"Well when I think about it, on the nights I've had the most powerful orgasms, I've always been restrained in some way. That first night you held me down by the throat, in the mirror room I was shackled to the bed and on the cat walk I was being led by a chain. I was also blindfolded when you introduced Charlotte in and let's be honest I've never squirted like that before. The orgasm in front of the audience on the cat walk almost brought me to my knees. It would also explain why I didn't cope with Tia and Benjamin, even though they were a surprise, I knew we were going into the Harem Room and I was expecting someone to join us. To be honest I was waiting for someone to touch me, and as soon as I felt their hands I freaked."

"Wow I've never even thought of it like that, but you're right, your response to Charlotte was amazing and so was the fashion show. You also reacted well in the hotel room when I slapped you on your pussy, if I remember right I had hold of your hands above you head and you really lost it. Does this mean we can get the ropes and handcuffs out? We haven't used them in a few years. I can also say that the thought of leaving you tied up naked in the bar of the pole dancing room does the most amazing thing to me, look" he said pointing to the huge tent in his jeans.

"To answer your question yes we do need to get the handcuffs out, I would definitely like to explore being restrained but no I'm not ready to be tied up and left anywhere just yet."

"I can work with not yet, but I'm struggling with what you're telling me though. I mean are you saying that it was because you weren't expecting everything, like Charlotte, the first night with Ry and Garrettt and the clip on your clit that everything was so amazing,? If you are then I'm lost because you threw a complete fit about me trying to keep you in the dark about the fantasy I was planning."

"I know it's all very confusing and I'm not really sure myself. The only thing I can come up with is that I probably get off on being restrained and it's even better if I'm blindfolded. Remember you told me about Charlotte? I knew she was there and I'm not stupid, as soon as you mentioned her I knew what was going to happen. I also knew what was going to happen on the cat walk before I stepped out with Kate"

"Ok I can see that, I suppose when you're ready we need to do some experimenting ourselves at home. We have plenty of supplies in the closet and I can do some research on bondage if you like" he offered totally up for anything as ever.

"Well see, I don't know if I want to go as far as full bondage, we could try working up to that. Maybe Alice knows someone who could show us some basic rope work." I explained, I was just glad we were able to talk like this.

"Bella the other thing we need to talk about is my changing kink. What started out as just wanting to taste different cum has progressed. While I still want that, I have a real craving to see you with other people. I want to see someone else giving you pleasure and amazing orgasms. I really don't understand why but watching you in the club has given me some of the best nights of my life."

"Ok Edward if it something that is really important to you I will think about it. I won't promise though and we may have to explore the best way to introduce that. What we do need to talk about though is the comment you made about Riley. I've thought about that a lot while I've been here"

"Can I ask Bella, how many times have you spoken to him this week?"

"I spoke to him along with everyone else when you asked me to. You were the first person I called when I was ready" I assured him. "Honestly Edward are you jealous of him?"

"No I don't think so. I'm more curious why you seem to be so comfortable around him"

"That's easy, he treated me really well that first night. He put me at ease straight away before you and Garrett came into the room and I could tell you trusted him. Then as we went to the club he was a familiar face in a sea of new people. He was always checking on me and making sure I was ok, he spent time talking to me when you were so busy at work and he helped me sort out all my feelings, he became a friend, a confidant and also an unofficial therapist. Both him and Alice really did keep me sane."

"I never realised Bella, why didn't you come and talk to me? I'd have helped"

"Edward you were working so hard and I was at home with all these new feelings and thoughts swirling around my head. You just weren't there, I had to stage an intervention remember. I'm sorry I should have just tried harder to talk to you".

"No, I understand. Both Carlisle and I realise just how much we put you and Esme through and if you hadn't intervened when you did we would probably both have had nervous breakdowns by now." He joked.

We'd been talking for two hours, and I desperately needed a drink. After the walk l I was really ready for a shower as well.

"Do you fancy a break from talking? We could go down to the spa and see if we could have a massage or we could just have a swim or steam"

"That's a great idea but I haven't brought any swim shorts, I'd love a massage though " he said.

I rang down to the spa, I was on first name terms with most of the girls down there, and enquired about a couples massage. They had an opening in an hour so I booked us in.

"We have an hour to kill and I would really like a drink. Do you want to go downstairs and have a drink in the bar? It's already 2.00pm so most of the lunch crowd should have gone by now" I told him.

He nodded in agreement so after quickly freshening up we went downstairs. I ordered a huge cocktail that had loads of fruit in it and Edward just ordered a beer. We sat in a corner booth and quietly drank as we waited for our massage. We both had a lot of information to digest and process but I was sure we were on the right path, the main thing was we were sitting here together.


	52. Putting Us Back Together Part 2

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV - Edward is just not ready to share yet.

The massage was amazing. I think because I'd been such a regular client over the past week they went all out for us. The room was lit with candles and there was soft music playing in the background, we got undressed and lay on the beds and waited until the masseurs came in. The next 45 minutes were incredible, I was stroked all over with oil and massaged and Instead of just lying there I was able to watch as Edward was massaged as well. He reacted to all the sounds I made and I could tell he was getting turned on, I had to admit, so was I. The smells of the oils, the warmth and feeling of someone touching me and knowing someone was touching Edward, well, I knew I shouldn't be getting turned on but the atmosphere for some reason was very heavily charged. Edward lay looking at me, watching as the female masseur worked my body, she was totally professional and an expert at what she doing, I just knew my husband was getting off on watching her hands on me. Finally we were done and they laid warm towels over us, explaining they would give us privacy for the next half hour so we could relax they left the room.

As soon as they left I removed my towel and stood up, I was going to get on the table with Edward for a cuddle, I heard one of them say to the other

"Have you ever felt such a charged atmosphere? Those two are either very highly sexed or they need to resolve an issue and quickly, before they both explode"

I laughed quietly, she was right on both counts. I hadn't had an orgasm since the Harem Room and while it had been at the hands or mouth of Tia, I was sure I'd only managed it because I was restrained by Edward's body. I hadn't had the inclination or desire to pleasure myself while I'd been here.

I removed Edwards towel and started to stroke his back, "Did you enjoy that, has it relieved some of the stress of the past week?"

He turned over and as expected he was as hard as a rock. "I see you have a little problem there"

"Little Bella! There is nothing Little about this and you know it" he said and a huge genuine smile spread across his face.

He looked so relaxed, my Edward, the Edward I loved was back. He crossed his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles, lying there with his cock pointing straight up he looked quite comical. I was sorely tempted to help him out with his problem, but I didn't want our makeup sex to be a hurried blow job with the staff waiting outside, I wanted time to enjoy him.

"Come on we need to get upstairs and shower this oil off" I said as I slipped on my robe. His face was a picture as he looked at me then his cock and then back to me and back to his cock.

"Think of Emmett in his black PVC thong and a dog leash or maybe Carlisle in one on his many cardigans that should help." I know it was cruel but we needed to get upstairs.

"Oh that's something I needed to tell you, Carlisle got home from work earlier in the week and found that Esme had donated all his cardigans, slippers and jumpers to a charity shop. He went ballistic saying she had gone too far this time and he needed to take action. I told him jokingly that he should give her a good spanking so he went home and did just that. He came in the next morning with a black eye. Esme was not impressed at being spanked so she punched him and then spanked him with a wooden spoon. It took me all day to coax it out of him but he finally admitted he loved being spanked"

I was giggling so hard that I almost forgot where we were as I threw my arms around him.

"You must not tell Esme though, he thinks if she knows she will spank him all the time and that thought frightens him. He is really not ready to admit to anyone else he enjoyed it as much as he did" he warned me.

"Why can't people just be honest with what they want? Esme is going slowly stir crazy with him because he is so uptight with her. He needs to relax and enjoy her or he could quite easily lose her." I was sure Esme was going to get herself in some kind of trouble sooner or later. My hope was that it wouldn't be the kind they couldn't repair.

"I know and I will talk to him, he needs all the help he can get to relax. When you thought he was going to ask about membership to the club I was going to put him off, but I know that's wrong. If he does want information I will talk to him"

I looked down and while he hadn't managed to get himself fully under control, he was only semi hard so with his robe on nobody would be any the wiser. Making sure we were both decent, we left the spa and made our way back to the room.

"I love the fact you're walking about in this posh hotel with only a robe on, and I'm the only one who's knows " he said as we entered the elevator. He stood directly behind me and pulled me against his chest. His arms came around me and he grabbed the belt. Using his jaw he moved my hair to one side and placed his head on my shoulder looking down he started to undo it. I could see everything he was doing in the mirrored doors in front of me. For the second time in a few minutes it would have been so easy to just go with the flow. I could have stood here and watched as he opened my robe.

"Don't Edward " I said as I stopped his hand. "I don't want to do this here, let's just get back to the room".

"OK Bella, but I was only going to loosen the belt and slip my hand in. I wasn't going to take your robe off in here" he sounded hurt, but it was his own fault really, I was going to have to learn to trust him again.

That thought caught me off guard. Did I not trust him? I hadn't even given that any thought, I was so used to trusting him 100% that I never doubted it had been damaged. We left the elevator and made our way back to the room. As soon as we were safely inside the suite he turned to me

"I take it I'm still not totally forgiven then" he said with a sad smile.

"It's not really about forgiveness is it? It's about communication and trust and we need to be better at both." I explained

"Are you telling me you don't trust me anymore? Because if you don't, we have much bigger problems here than I'm realising." his face was ashen and all the good progress I thought we had made just disappeared.

"Oh Edward, of course I trust you. I'm talking about us communicating and trusting that we will do that. " I smiled at him hoping to put him back at ease and the smile back on his face.

"Then why did you stop me touching you in the elevator? Do you really think I would expose you to the guests of this lovely hotel? I do understand the difference you know, about our surroundings." The little boy lost look was back and usually that would make me give in and just cuddle him, but I was determined we were going to leave here stronger and closer. In order to do that, we needed to be honest and open with each other.

"Edward, I probably wouldn't have minded you exposing me to the guests, I get as excited as you do being looked at. What I wanted though was for our make-up sex, when it happens, to be in the privacy of our suite so we can take our time and enjoy each other, is that ok with you?"

"That's ok with me," he said with his trademark smirk.

What he didn't realise was that wasn't about to happen yet, we still had issues to clear up.

"Come and sit outside with me for a while, it's a beautiful day " I said holding out my hand to him. Instead of using the doors from the main area, I took him into the bedroom and out through the doors there. Out here there were two sun loungers, we weren't overlooked from what I could tell, so I slipped off my robe and lay down naked on one of the loungers. Realising what I was doing Edward lay on the other keeping his robe on.

"Edward I need to discuss the club and how it's going to be part of our lives, I know everything is very new still, but I need an idea of how we are going to use it" I knew I wasn't getting my point across very well so I tried again and when I looked up and saw the bewildered looked on his face.

"Edward, I suppose what I'm trying to ask is you is do you see this being an every weekend for the foreseeable future thing, or do you see it as a now and again thing when the mood takes one of us?"

"As you have probably already guessed sweetie, I don't really give it that much thought. As you say, at the moment it's all new and I can't get enough of seeing you in there, but as for how many times we will visit and when, I don't know. I guess when the novelty has worn off, probably somewhere between the two examples you mentioned."

"So you will want to go back after, if, we organise your fantasy?" I asked him

"Yes I think so, unless it blows my mind to such an extent I can't ever imagine topping it" he smiled at me, obviously playing the scene over in his mind.

"What if I have a problem facing these men afterwards?"

"Why would you have a problem sweetheart? In that environment no one is going to bat an eyelid, believe me there is far worse, no worse is the wrong word, far more extreme and hard core scenes going on around us" he said sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about some of the rooms we've seen but not used, or have no use for. Remember one room is kitted out with plastic flooring and a very large shower and drainage system? Bella people use that room to crap on each other, and to let strangers piss and crap on them. Also you said you had written about the sensory room, well to me that room is really weird. You cannot see anything in there, so you have to let someone touch you to find out if you're male or female; you have no idea who or what they are. I know Riley thinks it's a great idea for me to try it but, well I can't get over the idea that I could go in there and take a dick in my mouth only to find it's probably my old headmaster, or worse a client, shit or even worse it's Carlisle, or Jasper"

He visibly shuddered and gagged as that thought crossed his mind.

"Does that mean you would have a cock in your mouth if you knew who it was?" I had to ask, it was the first time he had ever discussed this, usually he just diverted the conversation.

"No it doesn't mean that, I'm just using that as an example"

"But you don't mind that I will be lying there, tied down, while guys I know and don't know spit roast me?" I was getting angry again and I needed to calm down, we were talking and I wanted that to continue.

"Bella it's a fantasy. It doesn't have to happen and it won't if you are not 100% on board with it. I know that I was wrong, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just presumed I could just guide you into it, I admit that. I was so naive to think it would be all wonderful, and that you would just be ok with me lining all these guys up to do whatever I wanted them to do to you. Shit, I sound like some bad dominant telling his submissive what she will and won't do."

There it was. The apology I'd been waiting for. Yes he'd apologised repeatedly already, but this one showed me he finally understood what had pissed me off so much and was apologising for the right reasons, rather than just because he felt he had to. I felt my anger lift almost instantly and part of me wanted to pack and go home now I knew we still had some issues to sort out, so we weren't going anywhere for the time being.

Trouble was I was feeling incredibly turned on, the sun on my skin, and naked out in the open air and my forgiven husband on the lounger next to me in touching distance. It was my turn to be distracted and for the first time since I was dancing naked on the pole I really needed to just feel , I needed to lose myself to the feelings I knew Edward could draw out of me.

Question was did I want 'long slow making love' or did I want to be thoroughly fucked? I decided I would be happy with either as long as the first orgasm was quick and hard.

"Bella, whatever you are thinking about can you please stop. You are rubbing your thighs together and I can smell your arousal from here. It's not very fair when you have shut me down twice already today" Edward said as he traced a finger from my collar bone, down over my breast, my nipple, down my side, over my hipbone and finally rested his hand on my thigh. His fingers were just below my pussy.

I wanted so desperately to open my legs to him but I wanted to see what he would do, would he push it or wait for me?

He gently stroked my leg, backwards and forwards, never touching anything else, just a very gentle stroke with his fingers. If I'd have had any hair on my body it would most definitely have been standing on end. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He was staring at his hand, his robe had fallen open and he was hard again but this time I wasn't going to waste it. Reaching over I pulled his robe off his shoulders, dropping it behind him on the lounger. The belt was still loosely tied so he was sitting with it half on and half off, it framed his cock beautifully and I was tempted to just lean forward and swallow him whole. Before I could make that decision he stood and shrugged off the robe, held out his hand and pulled me into the bedroom.

We made slow, unhurried but passionate love. No kinkiness, no rush, no one else but us. We took our time and we worshipped one another. As he kissed every finger and toe I knew it was his way of showing me I was the most important part of his life, not his fantasy, or the club or even work, but me.


	53. Vacation Time

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

**BPOV**

I was determined we were going to relax and talk for the few days we still had at the hotel.

I made sure we had a stress free time, we walked in the gardens, wandered around the small town and even ventured out in the car to explore the local sights .We both had to do some shopping as we were running short of the basics as well as clothes for going out in the evenings and lounging around the hotel in, even if it was just the hotel bar. We kept our conversations light and never once mentioned the club. I made sure to keep talking about us and our friends and families. I think Edward was too frightened to bring up the subject any way, he was trying so hard to prove that he didn't need or want it anymore.

I was still trying to decide when and how I was going to bring the subject of the club up. I knew I wanted to go back,I was missing the exhibitionism and the voyeurism because to be honest my need was probably as strong as Edward's in that area. I was really excited about the thought of dancing on the pole again, naked with an audience, and I couldn't imagine not going back in to the ante room to watch others and be fucked at the same time. The more I thought about it, the more positive I became that I wanted to go back and soon.

The hardest part for me was dealing with what Edward wanted; his fantasy. I just couldn't picture myself being fucked repeatedly by a line of men, some of them maybe known to me, some not. No matter how much I thought about it (and I had thought about it constantly since he had first admitted what he wanted) it just didn't do anything for me. It didn't disgust me because I was way past the point of being judgemental, each to their own and all that. If I was really honest with myself part of me could be up for it because Edward really wanted it and I could give it to him quite easily if I chose to go along with it, but the rest of me, the majority, was struggling and I had to listen to that.

I was in no rush to make a decision, if this last week had taught me anything it was that I needed to listen to me first and learn to trust what I was hearing. Once I was happy with that then I could talk to Edward and we could have an equally balanced discussion, not me giving in and giving him what he wanted because he dazzled me with 'the smirk' or the sex. I was definitely stronger, tougher and far more able to stand up for myself. I laughed out loud at that thought, I was painting myself as a weak and feeble door mouse that was too frightened to say no and I really wasn't that at all. I think sometimes I just tried too hard to please everyone else and left myself till last.

"What has you laughing?" Edward asked, opening his eyes and looking down at me.

We were down by the lake, quite away from the hotel and Edward had surprised me. Somehow he managed to get a picnic set up so when we walked here it was waiting for us. After a wonderful meal of pate and crackers, crudities, dips and an amazing selection of dainty little sandwiches and cakes we were lay in a T shape on a lovely blanket, with my head on Edward's stomach.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" Edward asked as we lay on the grass. I was really comfortable, the sun was lovely on my skin, we were in a really secluded spot and I was feeling really good. I had on some little shorts and a vest top that I'd picked up whilst shopping.

"Do you think we could swim, or is it too cold?" I asked rising up onto my elbows.

"It's too cold I tested it earlier"

"I really fancied skinny dipping, shame it's not warm enough" I said lying back down.

"Well if you want to get naked don't let me stop you Bella. This is an ideal place to do some naked sun worshipping" he was joking but I was feeling really turned on so I sat up and peeled my vest top and shorts off. Underneath I had one of my new plain white cotton bras on and a pair of plain white panties.

"Fucking hell Bella! You only need pigtails and I can could see a schoolgirl fantasy in the making" he said as he watched me undress.

I removed my bra and panties and lay back down on the picnic blanket, it was wonderful, I felt so free, six months ago I would never have dreamed of being naked outside but this was so ... liberating and relaxing and sexy and just wonderful.

"Bella are you really going to just lie there like that?"

"Yes husband I am, I am going to relax and lie here and just let the sun warm my skin."

"Well I have a better idea, I'm still hungry so are you up for fulfilling a tiny little fantasy of mine?"

"That depends on what it is"

"Well I have always wondered how those Geisha girls cope when they are laid out with food all over them, they have to lie really still and let the business men at the table eat off them. Can I try that on you? I won't make a mess, promise"

"Are you serious?" I asked but he was already digging through the food left in the picnic basket.

"Totally. Now lie back, get comfortable and let me get everything sorted".

I lay back on the blanket and got comfortable. I knew this was likely to messy, despite Edward's promise so I might as well just go with it and see what happened. He started by placing a cracker over each of my eyes, "no looking to start with, I want you to feel all the different sensations on your body"

Once my eyes were covered he grabbed my arms and placed them above my head. Tying them together with a couple of napkins he created more the illusion of me being tied up than actually being restrained but it was enough to get me wet. I felt a smear across my nipples and I was sure that was probably pate. That was quickly followed by the cold almost slimy feel of cut vegetables being placed all the way from my boobs down to my hip bones. The next feeling made me jump, he dropped dip from a height down onto my hip bone and then just above my pussy.

"I need to position you better, just open your legs for me" he said as I moved for him. He took my legs and bent my knees putting my feet flat on the floor. I could feel the sunshine and the gentle breeze on my pussy, and as I lay there I could feel the dip start to move. It was going to move with gravity and go all over my pussy. The thought really excited me, I wasn't quite sure why but it was and I was reacting to it.

"Stop fidgeting Bella, if you move everything will fall off and I just have a few more things to place on you"

I lay there as I felt him place more pieces, it felt like the little sandwiches were across my collar bones and finally the icing from the mini cup cakes was all around my belly button.

"You look amazing, just lay still for a minute I need to get a photo of you" he said and I heard him searching around the blanket for his phone.

"You don't mind if I take a photo, do you Bella? It's just you look so fucking amazing lying here naked against the blanket with the food on you, my own little edible fantasy" he asked.

"No I don't mind, in fact I love the idea, ever since I saw us on film, I've wanted to explore that "

For the next ten minutes all I could hear was the click of the camera on his phone. I had no idea what he was taking and I purposely kept the crackers on my eyes. I knew that some were quite close up because I could feel his breath on my skin when he did a close up.

I was starting to get uncomfortable, nothing to do with the food or the photography, I was just so turned on I needed to move or be touched. Finally I felt him lick the pate off one of my nipples. He took a long slow lick and then sucked my nipple deep in to his mouth. I could feel the suction and it was almost painful as he slowly pulled back dragging his teeth against my skin. He did exactly the same thing to the other nipple and by the time they were both clean I was ready to come.

He very slowly licked his way down my torso, cleaning up all the dip and vegetables, I think he had just knocked the sandwiches off me because all I could feel was the icing around my belly button and the dip that was still all over my mound and pussy.

"Should I have desert first or should I enjoy the dip? he said as he swirled his finger all over my mound then dipping down into my pussy, he scooped his finger up and I could hear him sucking his finger.

"Bella flavoured dip, lovely" he said as he plunged his tongue into my pussy without any warning. I reacted by pushing back against his face, trying to get closer to him, the dip was everywhere and all I could feel was him licking and sucking at it and me.

"Do you think this would work as lube?" he asked as he lifted my legs and put them over his shoulders. I was balancing on the top of my back, and he was supporting me. I felt his fingers snake round and probe at my ass. His fingers were wet, but it didn't feel like they were covered in dip. Plunging his tongue back into my pussy he started to gently push a finger into my ass. I was in heaven, so many different sensations were racing around my body. I could feel him everywhere, his mouth on my pussy, his fingers in my ass and his other hand was holding my clit hood back so he could alternate between sucking my clit and plunging his tongue inside me.

I came hard and without much warning. Edward dropped my legs from his shoulders down to the crook of his arms and was inside me within seconds. I'd kept my eyes closed, long after the crackers had fallen off so I had no idea how or when he'd got himself naked but as he continued to support my weight I came again as he took me roughly and in a position where I couldn't move.

We lay on the blanket, both of us thoroughly satisfied, spent and naked. I couldn't help but think about how turned on I'd been by being unable to move. The more I thought about it the more I realised that I wanted to explore the possibility that my kink could well be being restrained. I knew I wasn't submissive, that was different, it wasn't doing as I was told, giving up power or whatever Alice had tried to explain to me, it was about not being able to see or move, I may even try not being able to hear as well.

"We need to make a move sweetheart, the hotel staff will be here soon at clean up, and as much as I know you don't mind being on show, I think we ought to get dressed" Edward said as he kissed me. I could taste myself on him and couldn't resist going in again for another.

"Bella behave, we need to get dressed"

"I'll get dressed, but I really want to see those photo's" I said slipping off the napkins from my wrists, they weren't even tight, I could just pull my wrists out of them.

"We need to explore tying me up soon Edward, I really want to feel unable to move" I said as I started to get dressed.

"I know, I saw how you responded to the napkins, you weren't really tied up but you went with it anyway. I have an idea for later that we can try if you're up for it" he said with that dangerous smirk that I knew meant trouble.

"Ok, now let's have a look at these photographs you spent so long taking".

We sat on the blanket , my back resting against his chest , and he looked over my shoulder as he held his iphone in front of me. He had taken about 30 pictures. Some were just parts of my body like a nipple smeared with pate whilst others were full length shots. He'd done close ups of the dip on my pussy and an amazing photo that showed the gooey mess just as it dropped onto my pussy lips. It was very erotic to see my body on display and if it wasn't for the noise the approaching staff made, I am sure we would have been naked again.

As we walked back to the hotel I had to ask "What is this idea you have for later then?"

"Do you want to know or should I surprise you?" he answered.

"I'm not good with surprises at the moment, we need to be open " I told him.

He stopped walking and turned to look at me, taking my face in both his hands, he looked directly in to my eyes

"Have I destroyed your trust in me, will you never let me surprise you again?"

"It's not about me trusting you, it's more about me knowing what's happening. For the time being I just need know. No surprises, talk to me" I told him.

"Well then later I am going to take you out onto the balcony outside our bedroom. I'm going to strip you naked and then I am going to bind your arms very tightly to the railings. You will be bent over with your arms stretched out along the railing top. Then I am going to bind your ankles to the bottom of the railings as wide open as you can stand. Once I have you like that I'm going to sit at the table and have a drink and leave you there until I'm ready to play with you. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do then, maybe I will fuck your pussy, maybe I will fuck your ass, maybe I will fuck both, but then again I may just leave you bound there while I go and have a drink in the bar, who knows?"

Before he even finished the final sentence I was running towards the hotel, I needed to shower and be ready to be undressed on the balcony before he changed his mind.


	54. Restraint

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

BPOV

The worst part about going home was the fact we had two cars here so had to drive separately. It was a long drive, how I had managed it in the state I was in that first night still scares me when I think about it. We arranged to break the journey in half, stopping for lunch somewhere along the way.

Earlier that morning I had packed best I could, we had far more luggage than when we each checked in. During one of our visits into town we had had to buy a new suitcase to cope with the clothes and other items we had picked up through our time here.

Thinking about some of the other items we had picked up made me smile, if anyone looked in my case they would wonder what the hell was going on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After our picnic I had run back to the room, showered and put on some of my best lingerie and a nice pair of heels. Edward was waiting for me outside as promised and I joined him sitting on his lap.

"You really are up for this aren't you?" he asked as he stroked along my collar bone and down my arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps and the few stray hairs left on my arm standing up.

"Very much so, I'm not sure yet what it is about it, but yes it really turns me on" I told him honestly.

"Well I was thinking about it while you were showering and we can make do tonight, so up you get" he said as he started to stand. "Now do you want to lead this, telling me what to do or shall I just go ahead and you can stop me if and when you need me to?" he asked

"I'm okay with what you said earlier, so why don't we go with that and see where that takes us". I was comfortable at the moment but I was ready to only let it go so far.

"Do you want to be naked, or shall I leave your lingerie on?" he asked as he reached behind the chair he was sitting on and pulled round my small carry on case.

We were outside and it was late afternoon, it was still warm so I didn't have to worry about being too cold or anything so I had a look over the balcony and we were relatively secluded, none of the rooms over looked over us, so all I had to worry about was if someone was walking in the grounds and looked up. Deciding it was worth the risk I stripped off my bra and panties.

"Leave the heels on, it will help support you" he said as he put his arms around my waist and moved me to the balustrade. Positioning me as he described when we were walking back from the picnic, I was facing the gardens with my boobs resting on the top for support. He stretched my arms out as far as he could along the top of the railing and pulled my ass out so I was really on display to him, then he moved my legs back towards the bottom of the railings. I wasn't very balanced and it was really uncomfortable.

"Don't worry how this feels now it will be better when the bindings take your weight" he assured me as he started to open the case. First he took out a leather belt and the belt from the bath robe hanging in the bathroom. He secured my wrist tightly with his leather belt and then he used the robe belt to wind around my lower arm up to the elbow, going under the top of the railing so I was unable to move. He did the same with the other arm and I was amazed once he had finished, I was securely tied to balcony rail and I wasn't able to move, he then tied each ankle to the railings with a silk tie, my legs were shoulder width apart to help with my stance.

I was restrained, in the true sense of the word, I could move my ass, but other than that my arms, ankles, boobs and upper body weren't moving anywhere.

"So how does this feel?" he said as he lightly dragged his fingers up the inside of my leg, along my inner thigh and stopped just short of my pussy lips.

"If, when I put my finger inside here, you are not soaking wet I am going to be so disappointed, in fact I may be so devastated I'll just have to spank you" he whispered as he gently stroked one finger across my pussy lips. If he was expecting to spank me he was going to be sorely disappointed, I could already feel my juices running down the inside of my leg, I was not just wet, it was running out of me.

"Shit Bella", he breathed as he slowly pushed a finger inside me. I was desperate for more and just as I started to say I needed more he pushed my panties into my mouth.

"Let's see if that's makes a difference shall we?" he said, as he took away another of my senses. As he continued to slowly work a finger in and out of me I was getting to a state I don't think I'd reached before, our sex life had always been amazing, even more so over the last eight months or so, but this was a different level. If this is how Edward felt watching me with someone else... It was suddenly very clear why he was so focused on his fantasy.

"Fucking Hell Bella! I have to try while it feels this wet" was what brought me back to my senses,

"I could quite easily do this and we really wouldn't need lube" was the next thing I heard, but all I was able to focus on was the feeling of him finger fucking me

"Can I try? "was the next question, I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was feeling incredible, my pussy was so full and stretched, much more than it ever had been before.

"Fuck fuck fuck sweetheart I 'm in, shit I wish we were filming this, Bella I know we have never managed this before so I'm going to stay quite still, fuck my fist Bella, fuck it darling, and do what you want" and then he slapped me hard on my ass.

Whether it was the slap, the feeling of being over full or just the need to move I wasn't sure and to be honest I really didn't care, the feeling was like nothing I had ever experienced before so I did my best to ride his fist and I came with such ferocity that what would normally have been me squirting everywhere actually forced his fist out of me. Luckily the panties in my mouth kept me from screaming too much and I was grateful that all the bindings were keeping me up right.

"Can you stand this for another round, I would love to fuck you while you are tied up like this?" he asked.

I nodded and he leaned forward and removed the panties from my mouth "Are you sure, that has to have almost wiped you out?" he asked and as soon as I nodded he pushed the panties back in to my mouth and his solid cock deep into my swollen stretched pussy.

" Oh Bella sweetheart, do you know your pussy feels like it has been fucked for hours. Instead of the tight little pussy I'm used to it's like it's been used by just about every man we know, I can almost imagine it would feel like this after I'd watch you get fucked over and over and over". Each word he said was punctuated with a thrust, he was as out of control as I was and when he came he sprayed it all over my back and ass.

As I slumped over the balcony, it now holding all of my weight and as he licked me clean I knew I needed to take this further and further.

The following day we went into town and bought lengths of smooth rope, an eye mask and ear plugs. Later that night I was bound to the railings from ankles to knees and wrist to elbow, I was blind folded and because we couldn't find a proper gag I had a small face flannel in my mouth. After taking photo's he sat at the small table and had a drink and whilst he stayed silent and just watched me as I came hard, without anything but the gentle breeze touching me.

Our final night I was again bound the same way, ankles to knees and wrists to elbows, I again had on the mask, the gag and this time he popped my ipod in and turned up the music. Nearly all my senses were gone, I couldn't see, feel , taste or hear, the only one left to me was smell and I couldn't detect him anywhere. For a fleeting moment I panicked but I knew he wouldn't hurt me or let anyone else hurt me, so there was no need to panic. I relaxed into the feeling of helplessness but also the comforting feeling of the binds. It was so conflicting I felt safe because I couldn't move but at the same time I felt calm because I was helpless and relying on Edward to take care of me. Deep down I realised I still did trust him, that had never gone away it was just a bit bruised, we needed to reconnect and we had done that.

I had no idea how long he left me there, my sense of time was seriously warped but then I realised I could count songs. I knew I'd listened to about five so I had definitely been like this for 15 minutes at least. I started to wonder if anyone had walked along the path underneath and whether they had seen me, that thought was a real turn on. I really loved the idea someone had seen me like this, I needed to look online and buy a proper ball gag and maybe some proper restraints if that was possible. I had no idea what you could buy but I knew I was going to have a great afternoons shopping looking for them. Thinking about buying restraints made me think about the medical table and how that would feel. Of course I'd been on the ob/gyn table before, and in the stirrups, but I'd never been in it strapped down tight unable to move. Would that add to the experience? I'm sure it would and I really wanted to try that the next time we were at the club, but just me and Edward in the room, me strapped down and him doing what he wanted to me.

That thought made me realise just how close to his fantasy we could get. As I was thinking about that I felt something cold on my back. I couldn't quite work out what it was but I relaxed and trusted that Edward was somewhere close by. The cold moved again and I realised it was an ice cube that was being lightly dragged across my skin, it moved down and round and round my ass cheek until it was just a small chip of ice and then it was left in the dip on my ass just above the hole. Almost immediately another piece appeared on my back and it did the same the route but on the opposite side, finishing this time just pushed gently into my ass, the third piece was put directly on my ass and pushed slowly into me, it was so cold I was actually bucking against it, but my range of movement was so limited I couldn't get away from it. The next piece was on my pussy lips, again all over them before being pushed inside me. A second and third piece was quickly pushed inside so I was full of ice. It was in one sense, so cold and uncomfortable but at the same time seemed to burn and I was so turned on my juices counteracted the ice. Two hands clasped my waist and I felt a cock try to push into my pussy against the ice. There was a fight to see who would win as the cock pushed and pushed until it seated inside me and up against the ice. It must have been painful, the coldness of the ice one side and my hot wet pussy on the other. As he started to move in and out of me I could feel the ice moving about, the sharp edges had gone and the melting ice was running out of me with combined with my juices. The thought that flashed through my mind surprised me, I'd wondered what it would have been like if there been someone else there, so they could have lapped at my pussy while I was being so roughly fucked. Finally after I came for a third time, he pulled out of me and after kissing my shoulder, he pulled back from me and left me once more for two songs.

By this time I was so tired and I needed to be untied, I was just starting to squirm when the mask and the gag were removed.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked as he removed the headphones and untied my ipod from the railings.

"Yes that was incredible, it just gets better and better for me, what about you, did you enjoy it?" I asked him.

He was quiet as he untied the rope from around my legs and arms, methodically rubbing the skin. He was looking closely at it because for the first time it had left deep ridges that were really visible and it made me realise that I, or we, needed to do some extensive research on aftercare. I could just speak to Alice and Rosalie I suppose, but I wasn't sure I was ready for that so in the meantime research it was.

As he carried me to the bathroom, my legs weren't ready to hold my weight, and lowered me into the bath I asked again,

"Edward did you enjoy that? I need you to be part of this as well"

He looked up at me and let out a sigh, "Please don't be mad but Bella I wasn't in the room, I went for a walk and left the bedroom door wide open, I actually stood underneath the balcony and watched what happened so I could make sure you were ok. I have some amazing photographs of you from the path but I wasn't able to get a good shot of who was fucking you so I guess we will never know who it was" he sat back on his heels as I sat shocked in the bath.

"Before you say anything take a deep breath and think about what just happened to you. You just had the most amazing sex ever, you admitted it just gets better and better for you so what does it matter who it was? They gave you an amazing experience exactly as you wanted it".

I was stunned, I lay in the bath and anger surged through me.

"How could you do that do me? I have just about got over all issues with you and started to feel like me again and you have taken that trust away from me again"

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down I wouldn't do that to you. Of course it was me the whole time. I bound you and then sneaked out of the room, ran downstairs and took some photos and then came back in. You couldn't hear anything so I was able to leave and come back without you knowing. For a while I just stood and watched you before getting the ice from room service and came out onto the balcony to you." he said as he started to wash my body

I slapped his hand away and turned to look at him, "You had better not be lying to me Edward, I need to be able to trust you with my life if we are going to explore this fully, I really couldn't even attract your attention today if I was in any sort of distress" I snapped at him

"Bella I have spent the last week trying to explain you what is important to me and that is YOU. You are the only thing I care about, so believe me I would not do anything to put that at risk. What I wanted you to think about was what if that was what happened, would it have made the experience any different? Would you suddenly be able to take back the three orgasms you had or would you suddenly hate the fact I pushed ice in your ass and you fucking loved it."

I knew then he was either telling the truth or he had at least been close enough to see everything that happened. I was surprised to realise that he was right, if it hadn't been him doing all that to me it wouldn't have made it any less of an amazing experience. He had definitely given me something to think about.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I looked ahead and realise that Edward was pulling off the highway and into a diner. I was ready for a coffee and something to eat; I was also ready to stretch my achy limbs which were all extremely tired this morning after three nights of being bound so tightly.

EPOV

Shit I'm tired, driving whilst I feel like this is not a good idea but I just need to get home. I'll be the first to admit we needed this mini impromptu vacation, we really needed it, but I'm ready to get back to the normal world. I need my own bed, my laptop so I can make a slide show of all the amazing photo's I've taken and a plan to get Bella back to the club. I also need to find a builder who can rebuild our back deck with a new set of railings to my individual and bespoke measurements.

Fuck that was so hot, seeing her bound on the balcony when I went downstairs so I could take pictures. I got some amazing shots. I may have left the door wide open but no one could have seen her from the hallway, they would have needed to wander right in to the room and out onto the balcony before they'd have even noticed her. I was quiet, not that I needed to be, I'd made sure that her iPod was louder than she usually had it and I used my left hand so my movements weren't as smooth as I would have been normally.

I just needed something to put a slight amount of doubt in her mind, something that makes her question if it was actually me on that balcony with her. I want her to realise she can have amazing experiences with other people, male or female but whoever they are it has to be on her terms, I realise that now.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To both of the lovely ladies who keep me sane while writing this, **Welcome Home**, I'm so glad you each had an amazing time.


	55. Club or No Club ?

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Wow the last chapter really stirred some of you up, I know Edward is still being a bit of an arse but he is coming round slowly, don't give up on him yet. As for Bella, well let's just say that her level of understanding is also on the move. She is starting to see some things from Edward's point of view for the first time. Remember communication and compromise is the way to a good marriage, or so they say, personally well …

BPOV – A few weeks later

We've been home a few weeks now and while everything on the surface seems fine Edward hasn't mentioned the club at all. I'm really shocked because I can tell just from his demeanour and moods that he is thinking about it and missing it. No amount of orgasms seem to chill him out and believe me there have been a lot, for both of us, he hasn't let me rest for a minute. In fact I'm beginning to wonder how he's coping and if he's taking the little blue magic pills that Esme told me about. I'm concerned that he really can't go on at the pace he setting for himself again, he's working all day, coming home and eating and then he's keeping me awake most of the night with the most amazing sex. It's different from when I intervened before, this time it's not work, this time it's Edward personally that's struggling.

He was adamant we finally played with the box of goodies, and after a whole naked weekend where he wore the different butt plugs on and off, I managed to fuck him with the strap-on. It took most of the weekend and we were very careful, but finally after him wearing the biggest plug for a couple of hours, I lubed up the strap on and bent him over the sofa. He absolutely loved it, he screamed like a porn star as I pounded into him and when he came he made such a mess we had to go shopping for a new sofa. He also got a real taste for fucking me while he was wearing a plug, apparently being that full and inside me was a feeling he couldn't describe and was almost as good as being fucked with the strap on. We talked about how much he had enjoyed everything we had done and agreed that we wouldn't just leave the new toys in the box for special occasions, they would live in the bedside drawer with my favourite vibrators so we could use them often. The only purchase we hadn't tried yet was the silver balls, but we would get around to them.

I was encouraged we managed to have a discussion about using the toys, we were both open about what we had liked and disliked. It was just how we had promised each other it would be, no hiding and no second guessing. Problem was we were both being hypocritical because neither of us wanted to bring up the subject of the club.

I had also spent an afternoon shopping on some very interesting websites a few days after we got back from the hotel, I had a great time ordering many different things. I'd purchased several different sized ball gags, some eye masks, some spreader bars for my ankles, more rope and several sets of cuffs. For Edward I ordered vibrating butt plugs, dildos and anal beads, I'd also done some research on aftercare and found some balms that were good for soothing my skin after the rope had been bound tightly around me.

We'd been inventive at home seeing as our deck area wasn't as ideal as the hotel balcony had been, but Edward was onto that at the moment and he had drawn up some new plans for the back of the house. The builder thought we were extending our deck to be a bigger patio and outside entertaining area but it was designed so we had several different areas I could be restrained outside without frightening the neighbours. He'd also set about working with the gardener so we could raise the fence around the garden to create even more privacy. It's one thing having an audience at the club, but it's a bit different when it's your neighbours.

Already I've been tied up and restrained in the bedroom closet, in the doorway to our bedroom, on the stairs and in several different positions over the kitchen island. Edward was very thorough when he wanted to be. He'd even arranged to have some hooks installed in the ceiling of one of our guest rooms. The builder thought he was putting up points to drape fabric from the ceiling but I don't for one minute think he believed that! Later on tonight we are supposed to be going to empty out that room so we can try and use the new shackles I've bought with the ceiling hooks.

The more he ties me up, the more I love it. I love the feeling of the rope on my skin, the way it digs in, I love the feeling of not being able to move, l love the fact he takes my senses away and l also love and hate the helplessness of knowing I can't stop anything and this is what is causing me the most trouble. I desperately want to go back to the club, to be bound naked to one of the poles on the stage and left there, I want to be looked at and I want people to go about their business and almost ignore me, then I want Edward to fuck me in front of everyone. Just thinking about it makes me so wet I have to take deep breaths to calm down.

I'm also realising how powerful fantasies can be and just how hard it must have been for Edward to live with his for so long.

Edward finally admitting what he wanted to see happen to me, along with me discovering how powerful these feelings could be, has made me look at him from a different angle. He is still the love of my life and I love him with all my heart and soul, but now I 'm starting to understand him a little better. For a long time he has lived with such, I want to say turmoil, but I'm not sure that's right, maybe he has lived with two separate sides to his personality. The everyday Edward is loving and caring, he thinks about and puts me first and he tries to do his best in everything he does. The sexual Edward has been living a lie for years and as soon as he trusts me enough to let it all come out, I freak out and leave him. I had no idea what he had been living with and while I'm really pissed at him for not opening up, I know deep down I probably would have reacted very badly if he had tried to talk to me a few years back. No way would I have understood all this.

I thought we had reconnected at the hotel over the week he was with me, I thought we had reached an understanding about talking to one another and being honest but I know since coming back home, sexual Edward has started to hide away from me again. Everyday Edward is fine and functioning well, we talk about what we do and the sex were having here at the house and even though we are having all this sex, and we are having a lot, even more than normal, sexual Edward is very slowly drawing away from me, it's like he is going back to pre- club days. Now though I recognise the signs. He is using sex to keep me happy and put up a front that everything is fine, yet all the time I can see him slowly shrinking back.

I keep asking myself if I'm being overly dramatic but then I look into his eyes and the sparkle has dimmed just a fraction more. At this point I'm now starting to panic. Whilst I doubt anyone else would notice his decline I know him better now than ever and I can't delay this any longer. I have to talk to him, convince him we can go into the club and find a way that he can get his fantasy and I'm happy with being part of it.

First though I need to decide how to approach him, I can't believe that after all these years of being together I'm still having to second guess what my husband is feeling and thinking. I have begun to worry that we are not as close as I'd always thought, but what comforts me this time is the fact I'm seeing the decline and recognising it.

My decision was made for me later that evening when he came in from work, I heard the front door open and the usual thud of his briefcase and shoes hitting the floor, but instead of the normal greeting he just shouted

"Hi Bella, I'm home".

That simple sentence shocked me to the core and made me feel sick, he hadn't said that for nearly a year now, that was definitely a pre club greeting. I looked up from behind my laptop and he was stood in the doorway of my study.

"I'm starving babe, what's for dinner?"

He wasn't even looking at me, if he had have been he would have seen the tears silently running down my cheeks. I buried my head behind my screen and asked him to order in as I'd been busy.

"No worries, Chinese ok?" he asked.

I looked up again but he had already turned away. I wiped my face, took a deep breath and saved my work, following him I walked out into the lounge and he was sat on the sofa watching a game and drinking a beer.

"Are you finished working?" he asked as he saw me walk towards me.

"Yes for tonight why?"

"I want to talk to you Bella and I need your undivided attention, I've come to some decisions and I need to tell you about them" he said as he turned the TV off.

"Do you want to wait until dinner is here, or are you ok to be interrupted?" I asked

"I haven't ordered dinner yet, it can wait till later, I need to talk to you first"

I was worried now, but silently relieved, we needed to get past where we were now.

"Ok do I need a drink for this?" I asked jokingly

"Yes you probably do, so what can I get you? He was up and into the kitchen before I even had time to answer him.

"I'll have a beer please" I told him and he came in carrying four bottles.

"Well Edward you are really starting to scare me now"

"I don't know how to say this Bella, it's been going around and round in my brain for weeks now, so much so that I can't concentrate at work, the only time my brain is calm is when I'm buried deep inside you"

"Well that explains all the sex then" the words left my mouth before I could stop them, and as I slapped my hand over my mouth I looked at his face. He looked hurt and shocked, he was oblivious to the fact I'd realised something was very wrong.

"You know that I love you, Bella you are the most important person in my life, but at the moment I'm having a hard time with how everything in my life fits together."

"What do you mean Edward what parts are you having problems with?" at this point I was a little worried, I had a feeling the urge to go back to the club was getting so bad for him he didn't know if he could resist it. He only had to speak to me to find out that I was feeling the same, but he was here presuming again he knew what I wanted.

"Bella I don't want to lose you. I want us to be together always and I want us to have a family one day"

"Edward I want that too and I know that, now you are starting to frighten me so tell me what it is you are struggling with?"

He took another long drink from the bottle of beer and placed the bottle on the table. He then moved the other bottles out of my reach. Whatever he was going to tell me, he thought it was bad enough that I would throw things. My beautiful husband really was in a terrible state. He was tormenting himself and I really couldn't stand it any longer.

"Talk to me Edward, nothing you can tell me will cause me to leave again. I know we are forever and I know we can sort anything out once we talk it through so please talk to me" I was almost begging, but he needed to get whatever it was out, before it did untold damage.

" You know how I love to watch other people? Well if you are not going to go back to the club again, I want you to understand that I need to go back. I need to be in the atmosphere, with the people and while I won't fuck or be fucked by anyone else, I need to watch and be watched. I'm happy to abide by any boundaries you set but I need to go back"

I watched as he let out a huge breath, and visibly relaxed, I could see what a huge deal it was for him to ask me basically for permission to go to the club alone. My temper was rising, why the hell didn't he want me to go with him, but as I replayed his words in my mind I suddenly realised what he said. He wasn't telling me he didn't want me to go with him, he had come to the decision that I didn't want to go to the club anymore.

"Edward why do you think I don't want to go to the club anymore?"

This needed sorting now, once and for all. He had again gone off in his own mind and made decisions and assumptions that were way off base. When would this stupid man start to realise he didn't know me anywhere near as much as he thought he did? That in itself makes me mad, he should know better especially after all the upset we have had over the past few months.

He looked up at me, probably for the first time since he had walked in this evening, his face and eyes showed confusion, surprise, love and desire.

"Well you haven't mentioned it all since you left me to go to stay in the hotel" was his predictable answer.

"So because I haven't mentioned it, you're taking that to mean I don't want to go back?, Before you answer that, think very hard about how many times you have mentioned the club in the last few weeks ?" he had to see what he had done.

"I haven't mentioned it because I didn't want to pressure you, you walked out on me the last time we were talking about the club." was his response

"Not true Edward, don't change what happened. I walked out because I had just realised I was being totally manipulated. While I thought we were discovering new experiences together, I found out you had a master plan, that you were hoping once I was strapped down and unable to move, I would just gone along with whatever was going to happen. You said I was your number one priority, but you were going to let fuck knows how many men step up and fuck me, without discussing it with me first. Then you topped off the discussion nicely with the stupid comment about Riley. That's why I left, nothing to do with the club"

I was very calm, I didn't shout, I didn't rant, I just explained why and leaned forward to retrieve my beer bottle. I needed a drink and I needed something to do with my hands.

"Fuck! I've done it again haven't I? When will I learn? I should have known. I know you, I know how much you have enjoyed everything we have done, fuck I have the photographic &amp; DVD evidence".

Now he was ranting, he was up and walking around the room, pulling on his hair and letting whatever thoughts that were going through his mind slip out of his mouth. I could tell he was processing everything and I watched as he got to the question I'd asked earlier.

"Bella sweetheart, do you want to go back to the club?" He was back in front of me now, sitting on the small coffee table the beer bottles were on. Facing me, he pushed his knees in between my legs and leaned forward, grabbing hold of both my hands.

"Of course I do Edward, I love the club as much as you do, and I really can't wait to go back there to see how being restrained in public feels." I told him, I was determined I would be as honest and open as possible. I couldn't berate him if I was hiding how I truly felt.

"Why haven't you told me that?" he asked.

"I know that's a fair question. At first I was glad to be home and I was happy that we had reconnected properly. Then the sex took over and it took me awhile to see past the sex haze you've had me in for the last few weeks. The sex Edward, our sex for the last month, has been incredible. I can't tell you how wonderful everything has been. I've loved using the strap on and I've really enjoyed getting to use the other new toys we've bought. Only as I started to see through the haze I could tell you were slipping away from me. I'm not stupid or blind and I've noticed how you have changed over the last month or so and I was sitting here this afternoon deciding how I would talk to you about it all. By that I mean the club, us and where we go from here. Unlike you I knew we needed to go back, I was just waiting for you to be comfortable enough to bring the subject up. If I'd have realised earlier, you were doubting me I would have addressed this much sooner."

He leaned forward and pulled me towards him, enveloping me in his arms standing and taking me with him.

"I know I say this often, but I really don't deserve you. I love you Bella and again I'm sorry for being such an idiot". He said and then crashed his lips down onto mine. I was breathless when he finally let go of me. My lips were bruised and puffy and my hair looked as though it hadn't seen a brush in days.

"Before we get all carried away we still have to broach the subject of your fantasy and also my new needs. We need to talk about what we both want and how we are going to go about making things happen" I told him.

"I really don't care sweetheart, I was so sure you wouldn't want to go back, but I really wanted to. I had no idea what your response to me earlier would be but I had to tell you. I was scared because I couldn't see a way I could go on my own and you be okay with it, because you have said all along you didn't want me to be with anyone else. I know I couldn't cope if you were going there on your own without me and I wasn't prepared to lose you so, well let's just say I was ready to call Riley and cancel the membership so I wasn't tempted to go, if you said no"

I was stunned. He would have cancelled the membership so he wasn't tempted to go without me if I'd said no? I wasn't really sure whether I was touched at how much he was prepared to give up for me or scared at just how important the club was too him. Either way, I now knew we were in this together and we could move forward to what we both wanted.

"We do need to talk though Edward, I want our next visit to the club to be something we discuss, I'm not ready for a surprise yet so I need to feel , well not in charge, but comfortable that I know what's going to happen"

"But Bella I thought you really wanted to explore being bound and helpless , surely that will disappear if you know what's going to happen?" he was confused, I knew he would be, I was sometimes.

"The feeling of helplessness doesn't disappear because I know what's coming, I still won't be able to move or change anything so I'll still be helpless" I tried to explain.

"Ok what do you want to do when we go? You plan our next visit" he said.

"Well as I said earlier I really want to experience being tied up naked in the club. I also want to go in the medical room and be strapped to the table before we discuss your fantasy further and how it's progressing, either of those scenarios are good for me".

I wasn't prepared to just let things happen anymore, I wanted to make sure that when we were at the club we were both aware of what each of us wanted.

"I can work with either of those Bella, so when do you want to go back? We could go next weekend if you feel ready."

The excitement in his voice and face was infectious. I could see pre-club Edward being forced back into his box as the newer version came back to me. His eyes sparkled as he swung me over his shoulder and slapped my ass, I knew we were back on track.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	56. Medical Room

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

_**Can I just say thank you so much to all you ladies who have reviewed regularly. We are just about to crack the 300 mark and I have to be honest I was probably expecting about 295 less than that. You still amaze me how much you are loving this story so thank you thank you thank you x**_

BPOV first

Well it's here, today is the day we go back to the club. We've talked extensively about what will happen tonight and have decided to go with the medical room. Edward has spoken to Riley and although he didn't have to, he wanted to explain our absence. I'd been in contact with Riley on and off over the past few weeks, but nowhere near as much as previously. I was looking forward to catching up with him and resuming our friendship. I have missed the club, but I've missed my friends more, I don't know why I pulled away from Riley but I think Edward and I just needed a little time. It's the right time now though to go back, I missed my friends.

It felt like the first night all over again. I wasn't nervous though I was excited, really excited. Edward was back from work and the hotel was booked, all I had to do was decide what to pack and we could go.

"Why are you worrying about packing Bella? You're going to be naked the moment we get in the club and you'll stay like that so you don't need anything" Edward said as he stood in our closet watching me trying to decide.

"Don't be silly Edward the only room you have to be naked in is the sun room, and there is no playing in the bars at all"

"That my darling is where you are wrong. Apparently Riley informs me that tonight it's a special BDSM night, a play party or something and the rules are very different. All the normal club rules are suspended and basically anything goes once you are in the bar. So I was wondering, how do you fancy some role play tonight? I was thinking we could go as Dom and Sub, or we could go as Doctor and Nurse, seeing as we're going to play in the medical room."

I thought about what he had said and smiled as an idea formed, " How about we go with your original idea, I'll wear my red boots and some of Alice's lingerie, it leaves little to the imagination and as the night goes on maybe I'll go naked except for the boots " I suggested.

"Mmmm I like that idea, especially just the boots, shame we haven't got the chain you wore at the fashion show, because I quite fancy leading you around on that" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. Edward had been very touchy feely lately and I loved it, and the good thing was it was natural, he was relaxed and happy.

"Who says I haven't got the chain?" I said and I watched his face light up.

"Do you think you would be able to wear it? Please for me" he asked and the killer smirk reared its head.

"Of course I'll wear it; I had the most amazing orgasm with it last time so yes!"

All we had to do was sort out what else we needed to take; toiletries, clothes for the following day etc. and we could get going. I got the case out with my boots in and I went back into our closet to pick out my lingerie. I really wanted to wear the set I'd worn the last time we were there, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, instead I picked out my red corset, my boots matched it perfectly and it would allow me to wear the clip on my clit and nipples. I could also parade around with my boobs and pussy on display. That thought made my thighs rub together and a low moan escape, my exhibitionist tendencies were ready for another outing. Since being on the balcony at the hotel I hadn't had chance to be 'on show' other than in our garden and the neighbours would have to be serious 'peeping toms' to have any chance of seeing me.

When we were finally in the car and on our way, we spent the drive talking about what we wanted to happen that night. Edward wanted me naked as soon as possible, (but he didn't know I had my corset with me), so he could lead me around on the chain for a while, and then he wanted us to go into the medical room. He'd been doing some research on the equipment and instruments that were available in the room, but as he'd looked at each of them they hadn't really done anything for him, and I have to say they didn't do much for me either. I suppose if we hadn't managed to get his fist in me on the balcony, we might have concentrated on that, but now we knew all it took was me being tied up, well we'd managed it a few times.

I for once was in complete agreement with him. I wanted to parade round in my corset, which really was the same as naked; I was happy to have my orgasms where ever they happened and I was looking forward to the medical room. I hadn't been strapped down to a table yet, so that was a new experience and I was really looking forward to the stirrups, again a very new experience. What we couldn't decide was want we wanted to happen once I was on the table, Edward didn't think that just coming on me would be enough for either of us, but I wanted to try that first so we agreed that's what we would do. This was about experimenting and testing but with some compromise on Edward's part.

At the hotel I quickly showered and checked myself over. I applied some make up and seeing as I would have part of the chain around my neck, I made sure my hair was up in a high ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed to put on my boots, laying the corset out next to me and taking the chain from the special pouch designed for it.

"Edward sweetheart do you want to come and put this on for me?" I asked, he was in the bathroom shaving so I knew he hadn't seen the corset or the chain.

"Just a second I'll be right there" he said.

I sat back on the bed, in just my boots, and opened my newly waxed legs as wide as possible. My pussy lips were already shiny with my juices just from the anticipation of what was to come. I had spoken to Alice so I knew how to attach the chain properly and more importantly how to take it off, I could quite easily talk Edward through both procedures. Thinking about Alice reminded me I needed to let Edward know Jasper and Alice would be there tonight, I was going to tell him so he wasn't surprised and uneasy.

"Fucking hell Bella you look amazing!" he said as he strolled out of the bathroom, "I'd say I was tempted to stay here, but I'm not I want and need to show you off " he leaned forward and suckled on my nipple, "god I love your boobs" he said as he straightened up. He looked to my side and then back at me "Are you wearing your corset?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it, what do you think?"

"Fuck yes, perfect for tonight"

"It would also work well with this" I said as I held up the chain.

"So you did bring it, I wondered" he said

"Well let me get into the corset and then we can put the chain on" I told him.

It felt wonderful to be back in my corset, I loved the feeling of being constricted around my middle, my boobs sat up well with the small supports underneath them and my pole dancing had made my stomach flatter than ever. I removed the garters and got Edward to pull the laces just a little tighter. I suddenly realised my boobs would be on full display and that had caused a problem last time we were there.

"Did Riley say what happened to the man who followed me out of the club last time?" I asked Edward.

"Garrett dealt with him, his membership was cancelled because he didn't seem to realise what he had done wrong. He thought it was quite ok to just approach you outside the club, so after Garrett and Felix had a quiet word with him, he agreed to take his membership to a rival club."

Edward was now stood in front of me and he was rolling both my nipples between his thumb and finger.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a huge smile on my face.

"Well I need your nipples as hard as possible, so I'm just giving then a helping hand" he said as he bent down again and took one in his mouth.

Ten minutes later my nipples were ready to explode, they were rock solid from being sucked on, groped and gently bitten.

"There that should do" he said as he slipped the loops over each nipple and fastened them tight. "Tell me if it gets too much; now let's get the rest on". He connected the part of the chain that went from the central point of my boob to the cuff and then he attached the piece that went around my neck. Finally it was the piece that went to my clit.

"We'll leave this just hanging until we get to the club, otherwise you'll be in no fit state to walk" he said with an evil smirk.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and I had to say I looked amazing. The boots worked really well with the corset, I was in the best shape of my life and I looked deliriously happy. My confidence was at an all-time high and I sat down on the bed, gently, in the corset and watched as Edward got dressed.

As he pulled on his leather trousers that Alice had made him as a present I remembered to mention Jasper.

"I need to tell you, I spoke to Alice this morning and she and Jasper are going to be at the club tonight. With it being Jasper's first play party she wanted to check if we were going so she could warn him, apparently he isn't going to be wearing much and depending on how he copes, he probably won't be able to speak to anyone. She asked that we respected that and didn't speak to him if we saw them. She will let us know if he can talk to us later"

Edward stood looking at me with his mouth open, "What do you mean he won't be able to speak to us?"

"Think about it sweetie, he will be there as her sub/slave I'm not quite sure which, so he will be under orders to behave as his mistress tells him. Alice thinks as it's his first time at a party she wants to make it as easy for him as possible. If he doesn't have to worry about talking to people he can just concentrate on whatever Alice says to him."

"All this time I worried about them seeing me, and really we're all there together aren't we?" he said. I wanted to shout FINALLY but I didn't, I just stood and picked up my coat.

"I hate that you have to wear this, I'd love for you to be able to walk the few blocks to the club without it" he said as he helped me into my coat.

"Darling not only would I get arrested for indecent exposure, I would probably cause traffic accidents, my boobs have be known to cause a few glances you know and that's when their covered up." I laughed.

"I know I love them so much" he said as he flicked his tongue across each nipple before pulling my coat closed.

We took a very steady stroll, between the height of my boots, the tightness of the corset and the silk lining of my coat rubbing against my nipples, what should have been a five minute walk took us nearer ten. By the time we got to the doors I wasn't sure what I wanted to do the most, take a big breathe to fill my lungs, come from the constant friction on my nipples or have a foot rub to get rid of the slight cramp in my instep.

"We are definitely getting a cab back to the hotel" I told him as we walked through the door.

"Good Evening I am Laurent, the head of security, could I see your invitations please?" the man at the door asked. Edward removed two invites from his pocket and as Laurent checked off our names he opened the inner doors for us.

"Where is Felix?" I asked Edward

"Oh Riley told me he has gone to New Orleans this week to set up the security on the new club down there. They have the building and while we're working on the design it's probably going to be very similar to this place. It's the same size and could be changed to a similar layout quite easily. He's gone down to oversee the wiring of the security system and some other features."

We moved into the cloakroom and for the first time ever there was a small queue. I was glad there was because from what I could see already. I had more clothes on than most. Edward removed my coat for me and handed it over to the staff member. We went through the double doors and into the bar, the place was jumping, I had never seen it so busy. There were people everywhere and they were dressed in all manner of 'costumes' I suppose is the best word to use. There were lots of men and women down on their knees, some were even crawling behind their masters/mistresses, most had very little clothing on, some were entirely naked and some were actually wearing just rope around them.

I felt incredibly sexual in what I was wearing, but seeing the room as it was I was instantly relaxed. Edward looked around and led us to the bar, "Would you like a drink sweetheart?" I nodded; we had already agreed we would limit ourselves to two drinks tonight so we weren't in anyway tempted to go too far through too much alcohol, as it was there was a policy at the bar, because no one was allowed to play if they were drinking.

We stood at the bar for a while, just talking and taking in the atmosphere, we had been away for eight weeks and we had never attended an event before so we didn't really know too many people. As I was looking round I spotted Alice in the far corner of the bar, she was talking to two couples, I could see Jasper stood behind her, he was looking at the floor and his hands were behind his back. I saw her turn and whisper to him and he seemed to stall and then nod his head. As soon as she moved I knew she had told him we were here and probably asked him if he was ready to come over. I nudged Edward and pointed towards them as they made their way over.

"Good evening Edward, Bella" she said as she leant up and kissed us both on the cheek. "I have to say Bella you look stunning, whoever designed that corset is an amazing designer" she said as she giggled and stroked a finger down the material of the corset.

"Edward can I give you a word of advice, get the cuff on her as soon as possible, Bella has no collar as such to say she is taken, if she wonders around here without you she will be approached constantly" Alice said.

"Thank you Alice I'll do that now" he said and he pulled the cuff from his pocket and put it on, then he attached it to the chain that was already attached between my boobs.

"Not that's it's any of my business, but aren't you wearing the clip tonight?" Alice asked as she watched Edward make sure the cuff and chains were all secure.

"I am going to, I just didn't want to wear it while I was walking here" I told her. Jasper still hadn't spoken or even acknowledged us.

"Alice, am I able to speak to Jasper this evening?" Edward asked her.

"I'm afraid not Edward, tonight he is forbidden to communicate with anyone but me" she answered.

Turning to Jasper she asked him if he was alright and for the first time we saw what he was wearing. I knew instantly it was an 'Alice Special Design', he had on a very small skirt, it looked like a pleated tennis skirt only it was very short and it was made of black wet look PVC. I wasn't sure if he had anything on underneath it but he was bare chested and he was barefoot. It didn't take too much imagination to think he was naked underneath.

"I need to sit down, would you like to join us or are you going to have a wander around?" Alice asked as she turned and looked for a seat.

"First things first I need to get your final piece of your chain in place" Edward said as he looked around for a seat in the crowded bar.

"Well that's easy, put her up on the bar, it's just the right height for you to fasten it in place" Alice smirked as she looked at Edward.

I could see the moment the idea took hold and he understood what she had said, he swung round and picked me up and sat me on the bar. Opening my legs as far as they would go he stepped back and took hold of the long chain that had been just hanging against my pussy.

"Alice would you like to do the honours seeing as you know how to attach it?" he said ever the voyeur." But before you do I just need to make sure she is enlarged enough to take it"

With that he leaned forward and after pulling my clit hood back he sucked the bundle of nerves between his lips. I very nearly came there and then. It took all of my strength to hold back. I looked around the room and we were definitely the opening act of the evening. Everyone seemed to be looking as Edward buried his head between my legs and very nosily sucked on my clit. As he finally surfaced I let out a huge sigh of relief, then I realised I didn't have to hold back I could come when I wanted. I was just going to ask him to finish what he'd started when Alice stepped forward, "I'd be honoured" she said as she reached for me. I felt the claw as soon as it was in place and I knew I was in for a long night. I'd forgotten just how powerful it was. We had drawn a small crowd around us as Edward made me stay on the bar with my pussy on full display.

"You should have her pierced" someone said at the back of the group.

"I agree a hood piercing would look lovely and you could pierce her nipples as well and then she could wear the chain permanently" someone else said.

I was in heaven, I couldn't believe how turned on I was sitting here on full display. I could feel my juices bubbling inside me and I knew if I didn't get off the bar soon I was going to leave a mess for someone clean up.

"Look what you've started" I said to Alice as she continued to smirk at me.

"What do you mean?" she said all innocent like. "I'm going to go and sit down, are you coming? She addressed Edward this time.

Nodding he picked me up by my waist and supported me as I balanced on my heels. We walked to the back of the bar and found a couple of sofas that faced each other. Edward sat down and before I could sit at the side of him he stopped me.

"Before you sit down I want you to lean over my lap first please" he said to me. I looked questioningly at him "Just as if I was going to spank you" he said. I leant down showing my ass and pussy to the room as I lay across his lap. His hand went to my ass andthen I felt his fingers start to probe my pussy.

"You are so wet Bella, how about I pop these in" he said, looking up I could see he had the silver balls in his other hand.

"Ok but if it gets too much you will let me take them out won't you?" I asked quietly.

He smiled and nodded and then the next thing I know he starts to rub the balls up and down my now soaking pussy lips.

"Ok here goes"

I felt him open his legs and in doing so he opened mine. Once again I 'm on show to anyone looking; my pussy lips open as he starts to push the first ball inside me. I can tell just how much he is enjoying it both from the hard bulge I can feel against my chest and also because of how long it is taking him to actually place the second ball. He has one silver ball in but he is stroking my ass cheeks and playing with my pussy instead of pushing the second ball into place.

I remind myself that this is what we both crave, putting on a show, and we are definitely doing that tonight. Even though I can't see anything I can tell the volume of chatter has faded and I presume all eyes are on us. If he doesn't hurry up I'm going to come all over him before he even gets the balls in place. Just as I was about to start squirming he pushed the second ball in and slapped my ass hard. I came instantly, I felt Edward hold me in support as I shuddered and let go. The relief was instant, I hadn't realised just how much I'd been waiting for that.

Edward rubbed my back, soothing me as if I was a baby across his lap being winded, I calmed down and regained my composure and tried to move. Edward realised what I was doing and he helped to bring me upright and sit next to him on the sofa. I tried to smooth my hair but it was everywhere.

"Don't bother Bella, you have a marvellous glow and you look freshly fucked, the perfect look for here" Alice said as she laughed at me trying to tidy myself up.

I was going to make a snarky reply when Edward placed a finger on my lips "Don't" he said "She is a Domme remember and you can't be mouthy to her while we are here"

"But she's Alice my friend, just because we are here doesn't change that" I tried to tell him.

"No she is Mistress Alice here and she has her sub with her Bella" he said pointing at Jasper.

I had missed what had happened to Jasper, because I'd gone straight over Edward's lap I hadn't taken any notice of where he was. I suppose I expected he would have been sat like he was at our dinner party, on his knees, his head in her lap, but I was shocked at what I saw, he was on his knees but his torso was forward on the ground with his arms outstretched in front of him. He was in front of Alice so he was lying across her feet and she could reach down and touch his back. His ass was facing the room and as soon as I was upright I could see he was naked under his skirt . He had a butt plug in that rivalled anything Edward had tried and it had a beautiful coloured jewel on the end.

Edward and Alice were talking about Rosalie and whether she was working tonight, I wasn't really listening; I was still coming down from my orgasm. I was also trying to stay still because if I moved about too much I had two things now that would stimulate me. As I leaned back and relaxed against the back of the sofa I was amazed at how at ease I felt. It was like we'd never been away. I really felt part of the club, even though tonight was a special party night.

"Right sweetie time for a walk around to see who is here and what's happening" Edward said as he tugged my arm. "Come on up before I slap your ass again" he joked.

I stood up steadily, feeling both the clip pull and also the balls move about.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to have both at the same time" I looked at Edward and he just grinned,

"Yes you're probably right. Say how about we get you up to the medical room so I can examine what effect it has had on you?" he said as his eyebrows moved up and down on his face.

"How corny are you?" I said laughing, but then stopping very quickly. I'm not sure which one was the most potent, the balls or the clip but either way I wasn't going to make it all the way to the second floor without coming again.

I was right, I didn't make it, in fact I'm sure I left a trail behind me, in fact I'm not even sure how I managed to keep the balls in I was so wet. The inside of my thighs were soaked and it didn't help that every so often Edward would push me against the wall, fall to his knees and check that everything was still in place. He seemed to think the best way to test this was to push his tongue in as far as possible to see if he could feel the balls. If he couldn't feel them he would also push his fingers in to 'make sure they were ok'. By the time we reached the door to the medical room I'd had another two orgasms and my clit was beginning to hurt.

"Ok we are here, are you sure you want to go in?" Edward asked as he opened the door to the room. I'd seen it before, but only very briefly the night of the fashion show I think it was.

"Yes come on, you need to take this clip off soon or I'm going to be out of commission anyway" I told him.

He ushered me in and closed the door, we had agreed that tonight would be a closed session for us, I needed to get a feel for the room and I couldn't do that if I was worrying someone was going to come in and join us.

Looking around I took in the equipment, there was a large examination table in the middle with a huge light fixed above it. It was one of those that could be moved so it was positioned where you needed it. To one side was a large cabinet with glass doors that was stocked with all sorts of bits. I could see bandages, splints, readymade casts and slings as well as surgical instruments. Riley had once said that you had to prove you knew how to use the equipment before the cupboard was unlocked so I knew we wouldn't be using anything in there.

There was a portable screen in the corner that could be used for someone to get changed behind if you were really into your role playing, as well as a stack of different coloured scrubs, caps and gowns. There were also numerous boxes of different coloured surgical gloves.

"Ok Miss Swan up on the table please" Edward said as he held out his hand to help me up.

"Certainly doctor" I was up for playing along.

"On the table please and put your feet in the stirrups so I can remove the object that's bothering you" he was very business-like.

I was up and on the table before he finished telling me. I placed my ankles in the stirrups, keeping the boots on obviously, and tried to get comfortable. He was fiddling with the stirrups, changing their height when he worked out how to move them further apart.

"Oh" was about all I managed as he locked the stirrups in place at their widest point. I moved forward a little to try and ease the strain but he slapped my thigh,

"No Miss Swan you must stay still, now move back at little please" he told me.

I tried to move back a little but it obviously wasn't enough because he came around to the side of the table and putting his hands under each of my arms he moved me back.

"Now stay there or I will have to strap you down" he said.

I tried to keep still but between the clip and the balls I was getting close to coming again.

"I warned you Miss Swan, you obviously need to some encouragement to stay still"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	57. Medical Room Part 2 EPOV

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

EPOV – We join him in the medical room

Well this was going better than I ever imagined, I knew something had changed for both of us but Bella was on top of the world tonight. She looked amazing, and she knew it, her confidence was back at an all-time high and I needed to make sure I didn't fuck up. This was my best chance of getting anywhere close to my fantasy. If she was comfortable and enjoyed tonight then I can discuss with her if we can move forward somehow. I've more than learnt my lesson, there is no point having all these elaborate scenes in my head if Bella isn't on board with them, a week on my own drove that home, and it's not worth losing her over.

I stood back and looked at the vision in front of me, my beautiful Bella was lying on the table, her legs held high and wide open in the stirrups and I had the perfect view of her glistening open pussy lips and the cord from the balls inside her just waiting to be played with. This was all framed by the chain that was still attached to her clit.

She was starting to fidget because I wasn't touching her so I slapped her thigh

"No Miss Swan you must stay still, now move back at little please" I said

She did try to move but because her legs were up she was struggling, I grabbed her and moved her back a little.

"Now stay there or I will have to strap you down" I warned her.

The response was instant, her pussy flooded and I could see her juices actually running out of her, the cord from the balls acted as a little slide and I could see a small puddle forming on the table. She must have been very close to coming, so I decided to up the ante.

"I warned you Miss Swan, you obviously need to some encouragement to stay still"

I'd already spoken at length with Garrett about this room so I knew how the table worked. Pressing a button under the corner of the bed, made some extra parts unfold. The first pieces she noticed were the ones for her arms.

"Place your arms on each side part Miss Swan" she responded immediately. I walked around to the side and started to fasten her arm down. There was a strap at the wrist, one just below the elbow and a final one at the top of the arm. Fastening the straps as tight as possible I moved around and did the same to her other arm. As soon as I was happy she was strapped down I leaned over her and looked her in the eyes

"You must tell me if this gets too much or if anything is too tight" I told her.

"I will I promise" she said as I watched sweat run down from her hairline.

"Are you too hot?"

"No I'm excited and nervous and turned on and fucking horny, touch me please" she begged.

"I am touching you" I said as I moved back between her legs.

Next I started on the straps on her legs. The first was around her ankle, she kept her boots on of course, so I knew I wasn't able to fasten the straps too tight. Next was a mid-calf position, then above the knee and finally mid-thigh. I looked up at her and the look of peace on her face was incredible. She looked almost glazed over and this was without even touching her. I was contemplating what to do about her corset, part of me wanted her to keep it on, but I really wanted to get her naked so I could see the straps across her hips and boobs.

Deciding that I did really want to see her naked, I started to unhook the front of her corset. I carefully removed it, leaving the chain in place on her nipples and clit.

I couldn't resist, I had to take some photos, pulling out my iPhone I took several pictures from all different angles and distances, she was a vision on the table, all tied up just for me.

As I was trying to line up a short video of my finger disappearing into her pussy I had the sudden urge to record everything we were doing. I still watched our first fuck tape every opportunity I got so the chance to make another couldn't be passed up. I quickly sent a message to Rosalie asking if she had a portable camera and while I waited for an answer I browsed through the cabinet that was in the room.

What Bella didn't know was that I'd had some supplies sent directly here and Garrett had stored them in the cupboard for me. Going over to it I opened up the doors and took out the box from the bottom shelf that had my name on.

"Bella can I blindfold you? I promise I will not do anything without asking you first and I promise no one is joining us"

"OK I 'm happy with that"

I took out the new mask I had purchased online. Instead of being a flimsy sleep mask like the one we had been using, this was a lot thicker and made of leather. It was also fitted to sit down to the tip of her nose. I slipped my hand under her head and lifted it off the table. I positioned the mask and pulled it down into place.

"How is that darling, can you see anything?

"Edward what on earth is this, you have completely taken away any light, I'm completely blind."

"Good that's how I want you. Now I'm going to give you something they use in the BDSM world, it's a squeaky ball and if you need to attract my attention you need to squeeze it" I said as I placed the ball in her hand.

"I take it that means I'm going to be gagged" she replied.

"Well yes I am going to gag you, but once you're comfortable I've got something for you to try but for now you can wear your favourite ball gag"

I raised her head again and slipped her ball gag into place. It was one we had used several times before, and once she got over being embarrassed about drooling, she absolutely loved it. Laying her head back down I stood back and then started to place the straps that would go over her body.

The first one went across her hips. I pulled the belt as tight as dared knowing she would have strap marks on her skin for a few hours after we finished tonight.

All the time I was talking to her, telling her what I was doing, how sexy she looked and that she could just come as and when she wanted to.

The second one I placed was on her neck and I was very careful how I tightened it. I knew she could feel it, but I could still get my fingers underneath it so I knew it wasn't too restrictive. I put the next one around her waist and then one I positioned just under where her boobs met her body. I stood back and took loads more photos. She looked amazing all strapped down and immobile, just as I'd imagined, the only thing I didn't like was that I couldn't see her eyes. I know she needed to be blindfolded to get the full effect, but I missed being able to make eye contact with her. I walked back up to her head and leaning in I asked her if she was ok. I told her one squeak for yes and two squeaks for no.

As soon as I was happy and I'd had the one squeak I went back to the bag of supplies I'd brought.

Taking out the butt plug and lube I got ready to fill her ass, ever since we had played with my ass I knew I wanted her to feel the incredible pressure I felt when I was inside her with my ass full. The closest I can get to that for her, is to fuck her while she has a butt plug in. A vision of her being fucked by two strangers at the same time enters my head but I immediately dismiss it, she doesn't want that and I have to respect that.

Just as I'm about to start prepping her ass there is a knock on the door. Immediately Bella tenses up.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's only Rosalie here to drop something off for me. I promised you there would be no one else in here tonight remember" I stroked her leg and watched her visibly relax. Quickly opening the door I took the camera and tripod from Rosalie and set it up so it was filming Bella from her side by her knee. Once it was rolling I took the camera off the tripod and just went all around her getting close up shots of her everywhere. When I was satisfied I put the camera back on the tripod and positioned it so it would film me filling her ass.

Before I moved onto that though, I needed to remove the clip. Remembering what Alice had told me I gently removed the claw and immediately sucked her bundle of nerves into my mouth. It only took three hard sucks and she came. I could tell it was an intense orgasm as her body was almost convulsing against the restraints. Deciding to just go for it, I grabbed hold of the cord that was fixed to the silver balls and very slowly pulled them out. Her reaction was incredible, I don't know if it was because she was mid orgasm when I pulled them out, or whether she was just so sensitive from everything that was going on but she quite obviously having either one major orgasm or she was going from one straight into another and another. I stood back and watched as she tried to move against the straps, she was screaming and shouting against the gag and her pussy was literally weeping, the juices were so inviting I couldn't resist one long lick from back to front. As my tongue touched her puffy lips I did the same move that Tia had done in the Harem Room and I kissed her pussy as if it was her mouth. I got a completely different reaction, she came again and flooded my mouth and for the first time ever I was having difficulty lapping up everything she was producing. As soon as she calmed down again I went back to her head and lifted the mask.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, she nodded and tried to smile. "Do you need a break or a drink or anything?" She shook her head

"Do you want to carry on? She nodded her head and once I was happy she was ok I put her mask back on.

I wanted to take advantage of the position she was in to try something she had never let me do before because even though we had had anal sex loads of times she had never let me give her a rim job. I'd always fancied tasting her but she was convinced it would taste nasty. This was too good an opportunity to miss, so taking my place back between her legs I brought the doctor's stool with me meaning I was at the right height to feast on her and the camera would be able see what was happening. I leaned forward and very gently started to tease her open pussy, as she relaxed into me I made my strokes a little longer and a little firmer each time. Finally I was dragging my tongue all the way from her hole right round to her clit, her body was twitching and she was trying to push up against my face but she was strapped down too tightly to move.

I moved back a fraction and very gently ran the tip of my tongue all over the area behind her pussy but never actually touching her little hole. I lazily licked round and round and up and down getting closer and closer to my ultimate destination. I felt her tense up as she realised what I was going to do so after dipping my thumb in her juices I gently strummed he clit to make her relax. As soon as she was concentrating on that and I felt her relax again I went straight for the prize. I flattened my tongue and licked all the way down and around her hole and then without any warning I plunged my tongue in as far as I could. The feeling was amazing, it was hot and tight and I loved the fact my face was pressed up against her, I pulled my tongue out and pushed it straight back in, then I started to fuck her ass . It was a lot more tiring than I imagined, so when my jaw started to ache I pulled back and just ran my finger round and round the edge of her hole. This was amazing and she wasn't getting away with not doing this again, she was also going to have to do this to me, I really wanted to experience this for myself.

"You know Bella; you have avoided this long enough. We are going to be doing this a lot more, you taste divine and I can't wait until you are licking me and fucking me with your tongue"

She responded best she could, squirming and making noises against the ball gag. I had no idea what she was saying, I would find out later when we talked about tonight. See I had learned something; we were going to talk about tonight and discuss everything that had happened between us later.

She was well lubricated now so I took the butt plug and put a little extra lube all over it, I then added some to my fingers and started to push them into her. She was so relaxed there was hardly any resistance, within a minute or so she was open enough for me to place the butt plug all the way in. I briefly wondered if I should try the next size up as she'd taken this one so easy, but I decided we'd wait till next time for that, if everything went to plan she was going to be full enough as it was.

I went back to the video camera and took it off the tripod so I could do some more close ups and to make sure I had a record of everything we had done. Using one hand to support the camera, I was able to get a glorious close up as I grabbed the base of the butt plug with my other hand and started to ease it in and out, slowly fucking her ass. I did just enough to drive her crazy, she was groaning and drooling and she was trying to move against all the straps. I pushed the butt plug firmly back into place and after putting the camera back I walked back to the top of the bed. What Bella didn't know was there were another couple of straps still to fasten. I grabbed the first one that went across her forehead, once fastened she wouldn't be able to move her head at all, as I fastened it I made sure to ask her if she was ok. One squeak told me she was, the next strap was a bit more difficult to place, on a woman with smaller boobs it would have been easy, but Bella being as endowed as she was, it took me a minute or two to fasten the strap across the top of her chests. Her boobs were now standing up and it gave me not only an amazing visual but also a great idea. Looking at her, it was obvious that she was totally immobile, we hadn't managed that before. This would be a big test for her, she really couldn't move anything.

I checked again that she was ok and then I moved the stool so I could use it to climb on the bed. Quickly shedding my clothes, I straddled her so I was over her boobs. I had my knees on either side of her on the bed and as soon as I leant forward I was able to push my dick between her boobs. I loved doing this, it was one of the great things about her boobs, and they were big enough for me to fuck them properly. I needed some lube so I leant backwards and pushed my fingers in to her pussy and then rubbed them all over her, I repeated this a couple of times, one, to tease he pussy and also to give her an idea of what was coming. As soon as she was ready for me I slowly slipped my dick between her boobs. The straps meant they were firmly held place and I could concentrate on Bella and just make sure she was getting everything out of this experience I wanted her to. I leant forward again, placing my arms at the side of her head and started to fuck her tits. It was an incredible sensation, the smoothness of her skin, the warmth and the lube. I'd worried when we had first discussed restraining her that I wouldn't enjoy it as much if she wasn't an active participant as such, I'm mean who would want someone who just lays there, but this was so different, It didn't feel like she wasn't moving, it felt like I had a private playground and an open invitation to play.

I was getting close to coming and I couldn't decide if I wanted to come on her tits or if I wanted to slow down and start to work on her pussy. I knew I could recover quite quickly so I let my body go and I just lost myself in the feeling of her silky skin all-round my dick. I came all over her boobs, my cum was everywhere, all over her from her nipples to her neck. I climbed off her and after checking she was ok I moved the camera so it could film close up me feasting on her as I cleaned her up.

By the time I was done, I was already semi hard again, I wanted to change the gag she had in for something new I'd found on line so I went to the top of the bed and after undoing the strap across her forehead I raised her head. I unbuckled the gag and after removing it I rubbed her jaw as she moved it round trying to get feeling back into her face.

"Do you need a drink sweetheart?"

She nodded so I fetched her a bottle of water and gently held her as she took a long drink.

"Bella I've got a new toy, are you up for trying something for me?"

"What is it first, can I see it?" she asked. Agreeing I removed her mask and gave her a few seconds to get used to the light.

I held up what I thought was the funniest looking thing I'd ever seen, it was a ball gag that had a shaped dildo attached to it. I saw her brow move, a sure sign she was trying to figure out what it was and were it was meant to be used.

"It's a ball gag, you wear it as normal, but it will mean you will have an artificial dick down your throat while I'm fucking you. Do you remember we talked about you being 'airtight'? Well this is as close as you will ever get, you'll have something in your mouth, the butt plug and me" I explained.

I watched her face as she thought about what I was suggesting, the lust that registered there was almost unbearable for me to look at. She loved the idea, I could see that and I had to push down the small hope that my fantasy could still happen.

She nodded, a small almost embarrassed nod and I bent forward and kissed her with everything I had. I was such a lucky kinky fucker.

I walked behind her and adjusted the top of the bed slightly and after putting her head back on the bed I tapped her lips with the dildo. "Open up Bella, I need you to suck this and make it wet. You need to swallow it like it's my dick going right down your gorgeous throat. You set the pace so just take what you can" I told her. Over the next couple of minutes I watched as she worked the dildo in and out of her throat, I'd already given into temptation and I had my hand over the strap on her throat, I could feel the tip of the dildo going in and out as I held it for her and she worked it with her tongue. Finally it was far enough down her throat that the ball was against her lips.

"Are you okay for me to fasten the strap and out your mask back on?" I asked as she regulated her breathing, I could hear the difference as she started to breathe through her nose.

She nodded so I set about getting her ready. First the straps to the gag, then the mask and finally the forehead strap. I watched as she reacted to everything and even though I couldn't see her eyes, I knew from her body when she was relaxed and went back into whatever place she went to when she was restrained like this. I was hard again, aching and already twitching and that was just from watching her work that fake cock into her throat. Not wanting to wait I walked back down to the other end of the table to check on the butt plug. It was still firmly in place, so I gave it a little nudge so she would know where I was and what I was about to do. I checked and repositioned the camera, it had got every second of her swallowing the dildo, so now it would get a great shot of me fucking her.

As I slowly pushed my dick into her tight pussy I had to almost fight against the butt plug, it had made her so tight , I knew I was in heaven, the hot, wet, silky sensation was even better than normal. I could feel the butt plug rubbing against me through her natural divide and I knew next time we did this I wanted one that was vibrating, so we could both feel it. I slowly moved in and out, wanting to give her chance to get used to the sensation while her throat was full. As I leisurely moved in and out of her, I was fighting the urge to just fuck her wildly, I was focused on the squeaky ball, I didn't want to miss it if she needed anything, I was also watching her throat because I could see her swallowing continually around the dildo. My orgasm was beginning to build, I had already felt her latest orgasm and I'd fucked her through it so I knew I could come when I was ready but I really didn't want this to end, I'd come once already so I knew my recovery time would be a little longer this next time.

I was desperately trying to hold back. My balls and the bottom of my stomach ached, I had given in to the need to just fuck her and I was really working her over but still keeping one ear out for the squeaky ball. I pulled out the butt plug just enough so that the tip was still inside her and then immediately rammed it straight back in as I came deep inside her. I came for what seemed like ages as spurt after spurt emptied into her. As soon as I was empty, I fell forward onto her chest and reached down to pull out the butt plug. As I removed it she came again and I watched fascinated and horrified as everything I just deposited inside her was flushed out as she gushed all over the table. The quantity was incredible, if I didn't know any better I'd questioned the fact she may have just peed all over everywhere.

I wanted to lick it up, but I need to see to Bella first so I went back to her head and undid the strap. I removed her mask and lifting her slightly I undid the buckles on her gag. As soon as she felt it release she coughed and I grabbed the ball and started carefully to help it out of her throat. She started to cough again so I quickly undid the straps across her boobs and neck so I could let her have a drink and catch her breath.

"That was out of this world sweetheart, are you ok?" I asked as I started to undo the straps on her arms. It seemed to take far longer to undo everything than it had to strap her down. Eventually I managed to lower her legs from the stirrups and sit her up. Giving her another drink it took a few minutes but eventually she was able to get herself together.

"I have never felt anything so …. So…..so….. I don't even know how to describe it" she tried to explain but she didn't need to, the look on her face said everything. She was flying and trying to process everything that had happened.

"Why don't we get showered and dressed and go and have a drink? We can talk about everything when you have had times to calm down a little" I said. There was a large shower cubicle in the corner so I turned it on and I walked Bella into it. I took my time and gently soaped her all over before rinsing her off and wrapping her in a large towel. I sat her back on the table and then went back in the shower to clean myself up. When I came out she was still sitting where I left her.

I helped dress her and after tidying up the room and sorting out the video camera we were ready to go. Bella was still not quite with it so I called Rosalie an asked her to come and gives us a hand, she helped me to get Bella and my bags into a cab and promised me she would guard the camera with her life until I could come and pick it up the following morning. Less than an hour later Bella was fast asleep in bed. I'd undressed her and put her there without her really understanding what was happening, it was like she was almost drunk. I need to do some research on endorphins and all that crap so I could make sure she was ok.

Sitting in the chair in the corner of our hotel suite looking at my wife on the bed, it made me smile that this was how it all started really, me sitting in the corner watching. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't turn off my brain because it was racing, even the large scotch I'd helped myself to from the mini bar to try and help me relax wasn't working. Bella was fast asleep, naked because I couldn't be bothered to struggle with putting her PJ's on, and completely calm and relaxed. My wife was the most amazing person. We'd just spent the evening having kinky sex with her tied up on a medical table which had been a fantasy of mine for quite a while now. I had everything I could ever need, so why wasn't it enough? I couldn't help but listen to that niggling voice In the back of my mind, "Was this as far as we would go? Would I ever feel the level of bliss and satisfaction she was feeling now? What was wrong with me? Why after everything was I still for more?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm posting this instead of watching Mr P in LIFE, I have already seen it twice but well…..


	58. Sub R Us

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

_**Some quick thanks to my lovely loyal reviewers who have taken us past the 300 mark. Your amazing thank you, I look forward to reading your comments so much.**_

_**Now some of you were really mad with Edward last time, it's not going to get any better, be warned, but this story for me is about Bella and her, I hate the word journey, more her awakening into a different way of life. Just because it's not the norm for some people doesn't make it wrong.**_

BPOV - The next morning

Waking up the next morning on my own in the big hotel bed I felt hung over. I knew that was impossible because I hadn't really had an alcoholic drink. No, it was probably more to do with dehydration. I 'd lost so much fluid during our session, through drool (lovely), sweat and other more intimate fluids it equated to a lot of liquid. I looked at the clock and it was still quite early so where was my husband? I tried to listen for the shower but there was nothing, he wasn't here.

I rang down to room service to order coffee and juice and dived in the shower. I know I'd had one in the club but I just needed to feel fresh and to wake up properly. Afterwards I popped on my panties and the comfy sweats pants I had brought along to travel home in. As I went to put on my sweater, I couldn't help but notice that I still had several faint straps marks around my arms and boobs. The sight sent a thrill through me and I was quite shocked that just seeing the marks had such an effect. I stood looking in the full length mirror at my body and I couldn't help but stroke my skin along the lines of the indentations. I hadn't really appreciated last night how tight the straps on my arms and torso must have been because I was so lost in the amazing sex. I was still literally flying, and even now whilst fully awake, I could still feel the straps and the dildo in my throat.

A knock on the door brought me back to my senses, I let room service in and poured myself a large glass of juice. As I drank it down I could feel my body rehydrating, another glass of juice and then a large coffee and I was ready to face the world. First though I needed to find my husband. I found my phone and called him but it went straight to voicemail, I called again and it did the same. This was unusual and for a split second I panicked, no I didn't need to panic, I just needed to find him. Just as I was contemplating walking to the club to see if he was with Garrett my phone rang. Seeing it was him I answered straight away.

"Hey sweetheart where are you? I woke up all alone " I asked

"I couldn't sleep so I came out for a walk, but now I know you're awake I'll make my way back. Do you want me to pick up breakfast?"

"Yes please, I fancy bagels with smoked salmon and cream cheese" I told him.

"Ok I'll see you soon" he said and hung up.

That brought me down to earth a little, I knew him well enough to know there was something on his mind. I may have been on cloud nine but Edward clearly wasn't.

It took him a good hour to get back to me.

"Where were you, you've been gone ages? I asked as he popped down a bag filled with bagels and coffees.

"I was just out walking, I didn't realise how far I'd gone until you rang me, then I had to find a good bakery and make my way back here."

We sat in the room and ate our bagels in silence. I was confused, what the hell had happened between leaving the club and waking up this morning?

"Ok I can't stand anymore of this Edward, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what you mean Bella, I'm fine"

"Bullshit "was the most articulate answer I could get out.

He just looked at me and I watched as the thoughts inside his brain registered on his face.

"OK let's talk about last night then, how was it for you?" I asked him.

"It was amazing. I thought that I would struggle with you being totally immobilised but actually I loved being able to do what I wanted when I wanted. I loved having control over what I did to you and that you were helpless. Before that though you were amazing in the bar, to see you up on there so I could put the clip on was one of the highlights for me. Seeing you displayed for all to gaze at, was…."

"I have to admit I loved that as well. In fact I may even give some thought to being pierced so I can wear the chain properly" the smirk on his face told me I would really have to give it some serious thought.

"How did you like the feeling of being 'airtight'?" he asked

"I loved it. I didn't know what to focus on first. I was just about coping with being strapped down tighter than ever before, when you started to fuck my boobs. That was incredible because my boobs were strapped so tightly they hardly moved. The butt plug was ok on its own, it was just a full feeling, but when you put that new gag in and then started to fuck me I really did feel like I had an out of body experience. I really can understand what you were talking about when you tried to explain how good it could be."

"I know it's hard to explain what it feels like to be so full, I can understand what Riley and Garrett must get out of their sex life, to be stimulated front and back at the same time is mind blowing".

"Are you wavering, my gorgeous husband, are you going to tell me you'd like to be fucked in the ass by another man? I asked with a smirk. I was only joking but maybe this was what he was trying to tell me. Before I could start to panic about that, I realised I would quite like to watch that. That thought stopped me in my tracks, when did I change my mind?

"Bella, while I have said all along I'm not interested in fucking anyone else I will admit the thought of being fucked in the ass has recently crossed my mind, but I know that is a huge no for you so I won't do anything about it." He said very matter of fact.

Now this was new. Him being honest about wanting something and admitting he was holding back because I didn't want it. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. The conflicting emotions were swirling around my brain. I was glad that he was considering my feelings but sad that it meant he wasn't going to experience something that could be an amazing experience for him. I was annoyed that he could blame me in the future for him missing out and I was also annoyed with myself that once again I was managing to blame myself for something that at the moment I had no control over.

"Edward things change, people change, views change, I'm sure if you really want to experience that , with enough warning I could probably deal with it and even watch" I told him.

"Bella what are you doing to me? I can't keep up with you. One minute it's not okay and the next minute it is, I'm so tired of asking you this, but what do you want?"

"Edward why is it always about me? Why are you always asking me what I want, what about you, what do you really want, apart from the fantasy scene I know about?"

"'Since the time we talked after the Harem Room I've always been honest with you. I wasn't joking when I said I was like a kid in a sweetshop, I could quite easily try anything and everything that is on offer, just to see if it does anything for me, but I won't out of respect and love for you. As I've said over and over, nothing and I mean nothing is worth losing you over."

Now normally I would react quite strongly to that statement, initially it made me feel like I was holding him back, then I thought what a lucky bitch I was, he loved me enough that he was prepared to put himself last to make sure I was happy. Looking at him now though putting himself last was obviously starting to have an effect on him.

"So why couldn't you sleep? Normally you are out like a light and I have to wake you, especially after such a strenuous night?" I asked him. As soon as the words left my mouth I saw the colour drain from his face. This wasn't going to be good.

"I was sitting here last night after I put you to bed, you were so far out of it you couldn't really function. I'd had to undress you and put you to bed and then I sat and had a scotch while I made sure you were alright. While I was watching you I wondered what it would be like to reach that level of bliss/satisfaction/fulfilment or whatever it was you were feeling."

Now he had me confused.

"I thought you got that feeling when you tasted cum and every new flavour was an additional high"

"I do, that and from watching you come at the touch of someone else dick, tongue or fingers"

I took a minute or so to try and get my thoughts in order, I'd demanded honesty so now he was putting it out there by the bucketful I had to respect it and keep calm.

"So last night wasn't as good for you then as it was for me? Did you feel it was one sided? There isn't much I can do to participate when I'm strapped down like that" it was quite an obvious observation but it needed to be said.

"No it wasn't one sided. I'm well aware you couldn't actually participate as such, it's just that everything last night was about you. I'm now trying to sort out in my own head if it was all about me what would I want. I can admit now, that I have focused so much on making sure you were ok, that you weren't going to panic and run, and at the same time trying to move you as smoothly as possible along to the one scene I had in my head that I've lost sight of what I actually want and what actually turns me on. Tasting cum was the starting point for all this. Thing is I've done that a few times now and whist I love it and will always want to keep trying new flavours it not the major part anymore for me, it's more like the added extra surprise right at the end. I know that I love watching you when you orgasm and I've said all along that I love watching you being pleasured by someone else."

I was stunned, this was probably the last thing I expected. I thought he was having the time of his life and until recently, was quite happily moving towards his ultimate fantasy. As I thought about it though I needed to speak out about what he was implying.

" Our first night with Riley and Garrett, the ante room, the Jacuzzi, the visits to the Harem room, all this you instigated, in fact apart from the mirror room you have planned everything, so are you saying it's been all about me?"

"Bella, at the base level it's just me fucking you in different rooms, ok sometimes people are watching but it's still just fucking. I know I love the taste of cum but really how many times have we even done that in reality? I've tasted Peter and Benjamin in all the time we've been coming here. To say I'm supposed to be the one with the major kink you are doing a far better job at it than I am at the present time."

With that he got up and started to undress, "I'll get a quick shower and then we can get going. Will you drive as I really haven't had any sleep?" he asked.

Within ten minutes of getting in the car he was fast asleep so I had the whole journey home to think about what he had said. He was right about the cum, there hadn't been any men around me so he hadn't been able to taste others. I started to look at things a little differently. Could I do things to please him? Or was this precisely what Tia was talking about? Would I? Could I do things out of almost obligation or just because I loved him and wanted him to be happy and fulfilled? We needed to find a happy medium, where we were both involved, and both fulfilled sexually with what we were doing.

I couldn't really comprehend that when we started this I was feeling left out, all these people around me Alice, Rosalie, Riley and Garrett seemed so at peace with their lives and I was wondering if I was just boring Bella. It seems that along with Jasper and Emmett I've embraced a new way of life and I love it and maybe it's Edward that's been left behind in some ways. Even with everything that's happened I really couldn't imagine never going to the club again or being happy just using the odd silk scarf to tie me to the bedpost.

With these thoughts swirling around I pulled off the road in to a drive in and got another coffee. Edward never moved so I carefully parked up and got out of the car. I sat at a table at the side of the car and took a minute to clear my mind. Would it be so bad to try? If I had been a little more adventurous in high school and college would this have been a lot easier? What was it that was stopping me? Millions of people just pick up one night stands, have sex and move on, so what is the problem with me doing that in a safe controlled atmosphere with my husband watching?

I am or was an old fashioned girl, with old fashioned values I knew that. I was bought up to believe that monogamy was the way to go , you were faithful to your husband, just as I promised in my wedding vows. So what was is like for Charlotte, she was 'married' to both Peter and Jacob, in fact they were all married to each other, but only Peter and Charlotte were at the club that night. How did that work, how did they manage to keep their marriage together and sleep with other people? We hadn't really made any other friends at the club, mostly because we hadn't socialised as such, we'd gone there, performed, fucked whatever you wanted to call it, and then gone home. I didn't really think it was appropriate to ask Charlotte her views but I knew I needed to talk to someone or maybe more than one to get their views on how they managed their thoughts. For once though it couldn't be Riley or Garrett I needed a different perspective. I needed to talk to someone whose partner wanted them to be with other people.

Making a decision to make some calls when I got home I slipped back into the car and drove home. My sleeping beauty didn't wake up until I pulled onto our drive, we grabbed the bags and after sorting ourselves out Edward announced he need a few more hours sleep and disappeared off to bed. I settled at my desk and booted up the laptop, I looked at the screen and found myself wondering once again what I should put in the search engine, before I could go any further my phone rang.

"Hi Alice how are you?"

"I'm fine Bella, what about you did you have a good time last night?"

"It was amazing I loved every minute of it, what about Jasper did he do ok?" I know I shouldn't pry but it was his first time.

"He did amazingly well and he was rewarded appropriately. I've gone easy on him this morning and I'm allowing him to lie in and have today to recuperate." She informed me.

"Oh how did you reward him? Sorry Alice I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business" I tried to backtrack.

"It's ok Bella, I'm not telling you anything you won't notice for yourself over the next few visits to play parties. Truth is Jasper loves to wear silky lingerie, ladies silky lingerie, so I've made some especially for him. His reward is that he's wearing a pair of silk pyjamas at the moment. Last night he wore a skirt, and at the next party he will probably wear a silk chemise or French knickers and a camisole, you know something soft and silky against his skin."

As ever Alice leaves me speechless with her no nonsense, matter of fact approach. Why was I worrying about who to speak to when I could talk to Alice? She would help or point me in the direction of someone who could.

"Alice do you have time to talk now, I could do with a girlie chat?"

"Of course Jasper is just pottering around the apartment today and I just have a little paperwork to do so I'm all yours. Let me grab a drink and get comfortable. Now what's bothering you?"

"Well first up how did you cope with Jasper dropping that bombshell?"

"What bombshell?"

"The fact that he likes to wear women's clothes"

"Bella you're totally missing the point. It's not about him wearing women's clothes, it's about the fact that he loves to feel silk against his skin. He says he feels sexy, relaxed and comfortable when he's wearing it. It's not like he's going to rock up to work in a skirt, blouse, high heels and pearls. He got very turned on one night when I was stroking him with a silk scarf and as I watched his reaction I knew he needed to wear silk next to his skin. We started out with silk boxers and we progressed from that. The skirt was my idea to help him breakdown the image he had of himself wearing silk lingerie, nobody battered an eyelid at him wearing the little tennis skirt, so why should they react to lingerie?"

I needed to draw a breath so I made an excuse about going to go check on Edward, he was still fast asleep and I could hear him snoring through the partly open bedroom door. I settled down on the sofa in my study and told her about the discussion we had had this morning and about how I felt.

"I'm not surprised in the slightest Bella that he is confused. After years of suppressing his feelings, he is finally part of the life he's been fantasising about for years but it's not what he was expecting. You said yourself he spends most of the time worrying about you. On top of that he's had to stand back and watch as you've discovered a very powerful kink that has you totally satisfied and blissed out, while he is floundering and trying to come to terms with what he might want probably won't happen."

"Why do you say might want?" I asked her

"Well let's be honest how can he really know what he wants if he hasn't experienced it?"

"He has seen me with someone else, he is always watching, he's seen me with Riley, Garrett, Charlotte, Tia and Benjamin".

"Okay saying it like that, why is it such a problem for you to be with someone else then? You've just mentioned five people you've been with already. Just because you haven't fucked all of them, does that mean you haven't broken your wedding vows? Is it really being unfaithful if Edward is stood there watching you? For me, and this is my opinion only, to be unfaithful to Edward would mean meeting someone in secret because you really wanted to have sex with him instead of Edward. Someone who you wouldn't want anyone to know about" she continued,

"Bella, do you know that there are some Doms who regularly "share" their subs between themselves to play with? They do this for many reasons. Sometimes it so the sub can experience something new or something their Dom can't or won't provide. This could be the loaning of a female sub to a female Dom so she can experience what it's like to pleasure or be pleasured by another woman, sometimes it's as a punishment, which I don't agree with but, sometimes it's so the sub realises they will have to share their Dom. Other times it just simply because they want their sub to have a very full and fulfilling life with them. This is a very short life we have, why close down avenues before you have tried them?"

"Alice are you telling me to let Edward have his way with everything?"

"No not all. What I'm saying is, it's what's in your head that's stopping you from experiencing different things. You are so worried about what the act of having sex with some else means, you can't see the positives."

"I don't really see any positives Alice" I told her honestly

"I know you don't and that is the problem, but look at it from another angle. You would experience someone new, now I know you don't see that as a positive, but how many marriages go stale because of the same old same old? Edward would be able to experiment with what he wanted so he would be happier, you may even find something completely new you haven't even thought about yet that you are both into and can share. Six months ago did you ever think about being strapped down with a dildo down your throat?"

As much as I hated to admit it she was right, I would never have discovered the incredible almost indescribable pleasure I've experienced over the past few months if we'd have stayed at home. I couldn't go back now and never be restrained again. In fact I know at some point I'm going to do some research to see if we can safely take it any further.

"Bella how would you feel if Edward comes downstairs from his sleep to announce that he never wants to go to the club again, that he can't tie you up anymore and that he wants to go back to the missionary position, like it was before the night he got drunk?"

"Alice please, it has never been just the missionary position for us"

"I know that Bella, but for effect it works, how would you feel?"

"I'd probably panic first, then I'd wonder what had happened to change his mind and then I don't know what I'd do"

"You would do all that Bella, then let me tell you, after everything sunk in and you realised that everything had gone you would fall apart and then you really would have a major problem in your marriage. It's not about bringing other people in Bella, it's how the two of you deal with it together. At the moment neither of you are doing that, you're still making decisions apart and just presenting them to the other."

"So again you're telling me to talk to him and to try something before saying no?"

"Bella you know I am a great believer in communication. It can solve anything, so yes talk to him, as for the rest I'm just saying turn off your mind and just feel with your body for a change, experience some new things, if you don't enjoy it at least you've tried and you can change your direction and try something else. Same goes for Edward encourage him to try other things so he doesn't feel like he's missing out. My one warning is this, your head has to be right before either of you do anything new, Edward is far in front of you in that area, you have a lot of catching up to do." She continued on never stopping for a breath

"Would you like me to organise a session where you could speak to some subs? I know you're not one in the true sense of the word, but if you talked to other men and women who do have some experience of what your contemplating if may do you some good. You could go with Jasper to his next meeting, I'm sure he wouldn't mind".

"Ok Alice I would love to go, but only if Jasper doesn't mind. Would you get back to me with a date when you have one"

"I will sweetie. Now can I go, are you ok? Am I ok to leave you to think about what I 've said or do you need to talk more?" she asked

"I'm fine Alice. As ever you have given me loads to think about, I look forward to the meeting so let me know that Jasper is ok with it and if he isn't please don't force him. I can go to another meeting if you can get me an invite."

"Bella really I'm offended. I would never force Jasper to do anything, and anyway you would need Jasper there to even get an invite, never mind an introduction"

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean it like that"

"I know sweetie, now I will talk to you soon bye"

With that she was gone. She had given me a lot to think about, the biggest thing being what I actually thought about myself.

Was all this turmoil based on some deeply rooted impression that I was cheating on Edward and I was basically being a whore? I remembered the conversation with Angela, she had told me we just had an unorthodox marriage, was it as simple as that?

I know I'm very going to participate in the kind of fantasy Edward is thinking about, no matter what Alice says, that is never going to happen, but now I'm determined more than ever to get some sort of compromise that suits us both.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo To my prereader Edlovesme, thank you xx

To my Beta AG , the shopping and report writing queen, see you soon xx


	59. Finally

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

_The point of views change in this chapter so watch for the headings please._

**BPOV a week later**

Edward slept for a couple of hours more after I finished speaking to Alice, so I was able to digest in detail what she had said. I realised she was right about one thing. The more I thought about it the more I realised that I was judging myself. I was regularly going to a sex club and at the same time trying to hold onto my inbuilt uptight morals. How could I justify parading round naked, having orgasms and being happy about being fucked in front of an audience, but judge myself and Edward for daring to consider having sex with someone else? I know I would be devastated if Edward had an affair and cheated on me, I don't know if I could ever get over that, but what Edward wanted was different wasn't it ? I know I've kept telling myself that I couldn't watch him with another woman definitely and maybe a man, but If we are going to live in this life I've got to learn how to compromise. He needs to be able to trust me. To know that I'm not going to fall apart if he wants to suck some guy off to taste direct from the source. Let's be honest that is why all this started really and that made me think about what had happened to me over the past months.

I loved what Charlotte did to me. The feelings she evoked in me were amazing, and watching the DVD I can see how much I was into it. I think the problem with Tia was I was thinking too hard about what was happening. I'd built up the visit to the Harem Room in my mind so much that I wasn't relaxed but once I had my comfort blanket (Edward) I was fine. I can also admit now that nobody has worked my boobs like Tia has. She made my nipples so hard I swear she could have snapped them right off. I had no problem with Riley or Garrett touching me, I don't know why they were different, other than I trusted them, but I was fine with them. Was it such a big step to allow someone else to touch me?

When Edward came downstairs he was fine and it was if we had finished the discussion and shelved it. Everything was normal, we got back into the rhythm of work and dinner together, the sex at night was as wonderful as ever and I made sure I made an extra special effort with him. I used the strap on and the plugs on him and one night I made sure he got his own feeling of 'airtight'. I used a plug, sat on his face and took him in my mouth, he came, but no harder than normal and after making sure I'd come we cuddled and just went to sleep. Everything was so normal!

Jasper finally called me over the weekend and invited me to one of his meetings. He explained it was just for subs and he had had to ask permission for me to attend. Everyone had agreed and we were going Sunday afternoon. I told Edward Saturday where I was going the following day and he was a little surprised.

"Why are you going to a sub get together, you're the least submissive person I know?" he said

"I want to talk to these people about their views on certain things and how they see themselves and their masters" I explained

"Are you writing another book?" he asked. At this point I could have lied and made things very easy for myself but I decided once again that I couldn't demand honesty if I wasn't prepared for it myself.

"No I'm not writing another book, in fact I haven't written anything for a while, in fact I really must get back to it. I'm going to talk to them about how they feel when they share their master or mistress or if they are shared themselves" I answered

The look on his face was priceless, he went through shock, confused, lust,desire and then back to shock.

"Why do you want to talk about that particular topic?"

"Sweetheart don't be an idiot, you know why. I need to get somethings straight in my own head as do you. If we are going to move forward together at the club we both need to be in the same mind set. I'm just trying to get up to where you are already" I explained.

"Bella you don't need to do this. I would never force or put pressure on you to do anything you didn't want to" he reassured me yet again.

"I know that Edward. This is not about you it's about me and what I need to work out."

I left to meet Jasper at a café in town. When I got there the café was closed but I could see people milling about inside. Jasper saw me and came to open the door, explaining as I took my coat off that one of the sub's master owned the café allowing them to have the meeting here in private. This meant no one had to worry about being overheard and some of the more over protective Doms knew where their subs were and that they couldn't get into any mischief. The group laughed as Jasper finished explaining, obviously having stopped chatting to listen. Everyone was very welcoming initially chatting amongst themselves and including me in all their discussions. There were twelve of them including Jasper, four male and eight female. After about an hour, one of the guys served us all coffee and cake and everyone settled down.

"So Bella, Jasper tells us you want some advice, so how can we help you?" one of the girls asked, they had all introduced themselves but not all the names had stuck, you'd think being a writer I would be a stickler for details, and usually I was, but I was so on edge I wasn't sure who was who.

"Well I'm not sure how much Jasper has told you but to start with were any of you at the play party last weekend?"

It turns out they were all there and most had seen my little show on the bar.

"Well that makes things so much easier. As you have all seen I have no problem with being an exhibitionist or a voyeur, I'll be the first to admit I really love that aspect of the club. My problem is separating the club life and my home life."

"I don't understand, don't you attend the club with your gorgeous husband?" one of the girls asked. The other laughed and teased her about telling her mistress before they settled down and looked back to me to answer.

"Yes I do go with my husband but my problem is he wants to watch me with other men and women and I'm struggling with that. If I'm honest not so much the actual act of being with someone else it's more that I'm struggling with the mental side. How do I deal and live with it?" I told them.

They all seemed to look amongst themselves as if they were trying to decide who would be spokesperson. Finally one of the girls spoke, Lauren I think she was called.

"I'm sure you know as subs we strive to make our masters happy. Everything we do is for them and their happiness but that doesn't mean we just do as we're told. If you are inferring that you're talking to the wrong group of people" she said

I was a little taken aback, I hadn't meant to upset anyone, I looked at Jasper and he smiled saying

"Ignore Lauren, she only gets to be bitchy here. Anywhere else she would get her ass slapped so hard she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week"

Everyone laughed and as Lauren blushed a deep shade of red, another guy started to talk.

"Bella, can I ask, is he trying to force you into it?"

"No not at all. He has been very understanding and to be honest I think he is quite resigned to the fact it's a hard limit for me, or at least he thinks it is" I answered him. I was sure he was called Paul.

I spent the next thirty minutes talking to them. They were all very honest and open. Turns out some of them loved having multi partners, some of them did it to please their masters, but either way none of them ever gave any thought to what other people thought or thought badly of themselves as a result. The overriding consensus was if you want to do it, do it and enjoy it, if you don't want to do it, don't. As one of them pointed out if Edward loved me he would have to abide by my decision.

I came away with a clearer picture. I was definitely my own worst nightmare or more so my in built judgemental code was. Alice was right. Edward was way in front of me mentally, he could separate us from the club and could see that we were strongest if we were together, all this indecision and second guessing was what was causing all the problems. I could even understand why Edward was trying to just nudge us towards whatever he wanted. I would and have over analysed everything, by just gently leading me into everything I've happily gone along and enjoyed it all.

As I drove home I tried to go over what had freaked me out about Edward's big reveal, first up was it really a surprise? I knew that he wanted me strapped down and fucked, I'd really already worked that out. I suppose the biggest surprise was the amount of guys he saw being involved during the actual act.

Looking at it rationally now I suppose he was fulfilling his craving to tasting different men. I've dangled everything he wants in front of him for months now, but never really delivered. I'm not going to make excuses for him, but I understand why he would take advantage of the situation once he had me in the position he wanted. I can also understand all the build-up now. He got me comfortable being naked and performing, then he introduced the harem room the first time, once I was ok in there, the next logical step was to leave the curtains open. If everything had gone to plan, Edward would have been one step closer to his end game and he would have initiated more time in there I imagine, getting me used to having sex with whomever was in there when we were.

I was nearly home when I started to mull over what Edward had said about his fantasy being fluid and ever changing. Was this because of me, was he still trying to protect me or was it because he really didn't know what he wanted? If it was the second option that meant I could talk to him and see what compromises we were able to come up with. As I pulled on to the drive I was ready to talk, I just hoped he was too.

**EPOV**

"Hi sweetheart, how did the meeting go? Was Jasper his normal self or was he in sub mode?" I know I shouldn't make fun but it still amazes me my gym buddy, who regularly lifts heavy weights and boxes to an almost professional level, can walk around in a little skirt and take orders from such a little slip of a woman.

"It was really informative, they were very welcoming and open with me. I learned a lot about how they lived their lives. For some of them it's as though they have two worlds, they have their sub life and their home life, I was surprised not all of them live with their masters, they may only see them two or three times a week but they follow the rules all the time."

"How did that help you, I don't understand?"

"Really you can't see the comparison? We have two very separate lives, I've said before, I don't really see me at Whole foods in the clothes I wear to the club or you leading me round the Mall with the cuff in place, do you?" she said with a big smile on her face.

"I wouldn't mind at all, imaging the reactions we would get?" I told her

"The only reactions we would get would probably be from the local law enforcement, and I can really see Charlie coping well with that when he finds out" she had a point there.

"So you don't just see the club as an extension of us, just an add-on as such. You see I don't see it as a separate life, I just see it as part of us. Something we have grown into" I could see she didn't understand what I was getting at.

"Bella, I am me, whether I'm at the office, in a bar or at the club. Just because I use the club to express a part of me I can't really show anywhere else but our home doesn't mean I see it as a separate part of me. To be me, the whole me, I need to experience what happens at the club, all of it. I suppose it is the same as being a Dom, they are a Dom 24/7 it's part of their who they are."

Bella looked at me as if I was crazy but I was determined to make her understand.

"What you need to understand about all this Bella is that it's not just about the sex. It's not a lifestyle choice either, this is who I am, really am and after years of supressing it I can't go back".

"What are you saying Edward that I have to accept everything without question or else?"

She was getting defensive and that was the last thing I wanted. I was so sick of the constant worry and arguing, to be honest I was sick and tired of trying to defend and explain myself. She instigated all this by acting on my drunken ramblings, if she had ignored me I may have never said anything, who knows.

"I'm saying Bella that this is who I am, the club and what we do there is as much part of me as going to work is. I wouldn't stop working just as much as I won't stop going to the club".

This grabbed her attention

"Would you go the club without me?" she asked

"I've already told you, if you didn't want to go anymore I would still go but I would abide by the rules we set together on what I could do. I really don't need you there to watch the others. I could still go in the ante room as jerk off while I'm watching, I know I'd be performing solo but it's better than not going at all." I was past pretending and try to bluff her; she needed to understand my needs.

"I wouldn't stop you going Edward, I don't want to stop going myself but I won't be fucked repeatedly by strangers. If that is a necessity for you we have a major problem". She threw back at me.

Her choice of words were interesting, "Bella what do you mean by repeatedly?" I needed us both to be very clear what we were talking about.

"I mean I won't be strapped down and fucked repeatedly by strangers. Your description of your fantasy, me strapped down while god knows how many men come in and fuck me is not going to happen. I just can't comprehend how I would feel about me or you if I let that happen"

"OK I can understand that, I suppose you wouldn't be you if you just lay back and let it happen when you weren't totally bought into the idea. I told you before it is just a fantasy and it is very fluid. If I know for definite you don't want that then I can compromise and we can discuss what you would let happen."

"Just like that Edward, you just changed your fantasy just like that?"

"How many times Bella, it was a fantasy, not reality. If you are not on board with it what is the point of it? It's just something I will probably Jack off to in the shower"

"So let's talk about a compromise then."

I couldn't believe we were finally having this discussion, now we were finally getting somewhere. She was being honest and willing to discuss a compromise and I needed to do the same, so I took a minute before answering.

"I would love the original fantasy, with a few tweaks" I told her

"What sort of tweaks?"

"Well as you remember in the original scene you were strapped down with the guys jacking off over you. How about if we change that up a little? You are still strapped down and blind folded, similar to last time we were in the medical room. You'd wear the butt plug but Riley would be fucking you and Garrett in your mouth. There would be others in the room but they would just jack off on you, I promise they wouldn't touch you at all. You wouldn't know who was in the room and I would make them understand that they never talked about it so you wouldn't be second guessing who they were."

"Like that has worked well for us so far Edward, no one at that club can keep a secret."

"That's unfair Bella, Charlotte was indiscreet but it wasn't malicious"

"Ok I'll give you that, so this would be a replay of the first time with some added extras?"

"Yes sweetheart that is exactly what it would be unless you wanted something different" I told her,

I was trying desperately to remain calm, I was so close, close to being able to taste lots of different cum whilst seeing Bella with other men but I knew one slip and we would be back to square one.

"Let me think about it Edward please".

With that she went in to her study and after settling down she started typing. I knew she needed time to process everything. There was no point trying to rush her or influence her decision, she needed to be at peace with whatever she decided or we would be in trouble again.

**BPOV **

I was typing because I didn't want to think. By submerging myself in my characters I didn't have to cope with Edward and his Alice inspired matter of fact discussion. I was such a hypocrite. I'd moaned and argued because I felt he was not being honest but really I was just as bad. What he had just suggested without the added audience was something I could quite easily see myself enjoying, hell I already had really, it was just a ramped up version. To be restrained to the degree I would be would have me halfway there anyway, I couldn't wait to be airtight again, and that meant having other men there so what was the problem? Honestly there wasn't one, I wanted to get on that medical table again as soon as possible, I wanted to try being airtight and here in the privacy of my thoughts, I could admit, I 'd really like to try with a real cock and not the butt plug. Admitting that out loud was completely different and I wasn't ready to do that yet.

As I looked down at the laptop I could see what I had been subconsciously doing, there were a list of pros and cons on the screen. There were several pros but only one con, I'd typed…. "I don't know".

It seems my decision was in fact made.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	60. Just About Us

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

EPOV – a month later

We had started the build up to my, our, no I suppose it's my fantasy night slowly. I know that sounds stupid after I have been pushing so hard for I,t but I wanted everything to be calm whilst exciting at the same time. We had talked long and hard about the build-up and how Bella wanted to play it and she had decided that as long as we talked through everything, and I didn't surprise her at the last minute, she was happy to go forward. I kept my promise on that and one night every week we sat in our hot tub and discussed what we had done the week before and what we looking forward to doing or trying the following weekend. This worked, and surprise, surprise we were closer than ever. I think we had both finally got the message about communicating and how important it was. As each weekend passed it got better and better and I knew I had my best friend back as well as my amazing wife and lover. How fucking lucky was I to have this wrapped up in one amazing woman.

As I set about the planning I was determined Bella was going to get as much out of this as I knew I was, so with this in mind I was very selective with what we did in the club in the weeks leading up to that night. We'd been to the club every weekend for the last month and she'd been back on the medical table twice, the first time was to get her used to the straps again. She loved them and was happiest when all her senses were taken away. I could now get the straps tight enough that she couldn't move at all and she could still see the marks the following day. I wasn't quite sure what the attraction of that was, but seeing her in the orgasmic state it left her in, who was I to question it? The second time we tried it with the head end of the table tipped down so I could fuck her mouth. This was a bonus for me, I had access to the rest of her body, and this just added another dimension. I'll admit at first it was strange watching my dick disappear into her mouth when I couldn't see her eyes but it was something I could quite easily get used to. Bella had adapted well to her head being lowered and I was able to use her immobility to work my dick into her throat hard. She wasn't able to 'help' me as such, but it really didn't make a difference for me, the feeling of going down her throat was out of this world. The squeaky ball worked well as an indication of when she had had enough, or I was getting too carried away, so I was able to relax and enjoy everything knowing she could alert me if she needed to.

The following week we had gone into the pole dancing room. I loved watching her naked and dancing on the pole, she was an excellent dancer and she drew quite an audience. I almost wished she had a little G-string on so I could watch the audience putting the $ bills in it. Who am I kidding? I just wanted any chance to see someone touching her. After her dance I had a very hot personal lap dance and she told me I had to sit on my hands , that I couldn't touch her, just like in a proper club. I managed about three minutes before I picked her up and fucked her on the stage, on the bar, over a stool, over a table and finally with her handcuffed to the pole. We had quite an audience and actually got a standing ovation. I don't know what was hotter, the fucking or the fact we drew such a large audience… err definitely the fucking.

The Harem Room last weekend was by far the best so far. I had left her naked and handcuffed, with her black out mask on and her gag in, along with a new addition, a spreader bar attached between her ankles. As I propped her up on the cushions I told her to guess whether I was leaving the curtains open or closed. I sat back and watched her as she went from scared and apprehensive right through to calm and relaxed. I sat close by and gently whispered to her on and off so she knew where I was at all times

"The curtains are closed at the moment Bella, do you want me to open them?" I knew there was a chance she'd say no but I had to keep trying, she kept telling me she wanted to do this, to move forward, but I wouldn't push, it had to be at her pace.

"Nmnmnm" she said around the gag, I laughed because she still tried to speak even though she had her favourite ball gag in. It was the biggest we had and her mouth was stretched wide open.

"Just nod or shake your head Bella and I will understand. Now I will ask you again do you want the curtains open, yes or no?"

She nodded her head yes and my dick went from hard to titanium strength, "are you sure?" I double checked

"Mmmmnsnsnm" she said nodding furiously.

So I got up, opened the curtains and step back. She was still lying on her back, slightly propped up with a pillow behind her. She can't really move at all due to the spreader bar but just to make sure I grabbed her hands by the handcuffs and raised them above her head. I chose this spot in the room carefully, there is a clip in the wall I can fasten a chain to, that then clips onto the handcuffs. Now even though she isn't restrained as much as she has come to love, she is immobile. I whisper into her ear that I'm just behind her, within touching distance, and I sit back and wait. It only takes a few minutes for a couple I haven't seen before to come over. The guy looks at me and raises an eyebrow, I know he's asking if he can touch her so I nod back. I sit back and watch as he picks up one of her feet and starts to suck on her toes. Now I love to do that but I know it's not every ones cup of tea. As he continues to suck her toes and massage her feet his partner does something that completely surprises me and catches me totally unawares, she walks up towards me and I presume that she is coming to either talk or touch me. I'm just getting ready to gently decline when she straddles Bella's torso and just pushes her pussy against Bella's mouth. I wasn't quite sure what to do next, Bella had never expressed a desire to me that she wanted to try this so I leaned forward to speak directly into her ear.

"Bella, do you want to do this or do you want me to move her?" I asked then I realised she needed to let her answer be yes or no, "Bella she is rubbing against your gag, are you ok with this?"

Somehow Bella managed to nod her head and I could see the woman was rubbing her pussy all over the ball part of the gag. I wasn't quite sure what she was getting from it, but from the look on her face she was really into it. I looked back at the guy and he was obviously really into feet, he was busy licking between her toes and alternating with licking all over the soles of her feet. It was really weird to watch, says me who likes to taste cum, but neither of them actually touched Bella in the 'classic' way. As the guy got more and more turned on he started to rub his dick all over her feet and under her toes, his partner rubbed her own clit faster and faster against the ball gag and they both came very close together, the guy leaving his come all over Bella's toes. I was just getting excited about cleaning her up when he proceeded to do it himself. He slowly sucked all of her toes until he cleaned every drop of his cum up. As he rose up, he held his hand out to his partner and she stood up, they both smiled at me and said thank you and walked away.

The ball gag was soaked and I lifted Bella's head so I could unfasten it, as she worked her jaw to get the feeling back into it, Bella turned to me and whispered "are they still in the room?" as I shook my head she looked at me again "What was that, I could smell her arousal and taste her juices as she coated the ball gag, but I couldn't feel her at all."

"I know it was quite strange, but each to their own yeah" I said.

"Most definitely and now I'm as horny as hell so what are you going to do about it?" She asked with a full blown smile on her face.

"What would madam like me to do about it?" I replied.

It was important to me now that she actually asked for things, it was another way I could make sure we were on the same wavelength and keep track that she wasn't feeling over extended or out of control. It still makes me smile that for someone who comes so hard when she is completely restrained and has none of her basic senses working, still needs to feel in control of her surroundings.

"I think I need you to get rid of all these extra bits and then for you take me here on the floor as though you've never taken me before" was her response.

I had the spreader bar and mask off instantly and set to work removing the handcuffs. As soon as she was free of everything I had her legs over my shoulders and my dick buried inside her pussy. I was so hard I ached and it didn't take long for the familiar feeling in my balls and stomach to take me over.

"Bella I'm not going to last much longer"

I said, and once again I came like a teenage boy. Not wanting to waste anything I attacked her pussy and started to lap up my favourite taste.

"Wait Edward, let me turn over " she said as she moved and turned onto her hand and knees. Presenting her ass and pussy to me I set about lapping and sucking at her, I couldn't help myself I had to go back in and swirl my tongue around her tight little hole. She was gradually getting used to this and she secretly loved it, she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. I was happily lapping at my cum mixed with her juices and alternating with licking her hole when I felt her tense up, hold herself still and then relax fractionally, I thought she was trying to ward off her orgasm so I stopped to check on her.

The sight that met me was amazing. At some point a guy on his own had joined us and he had positioned himself so his dick was in front of Bella. I watched as she leaned forward a fraction and took him into her mouth. I understood her reactions now, tensing up when he approached the stillness as she wrestled with her conscience and then relax as she made her decision. I was torn now, I wanted to finish cleaning my cum out of her, but this I needed to watch. This was the first time she had ever made the decision herself to include someone else. In the end she made the decision for me, pushing her ass back into my face. I continued lapping at her until I could no longer taste myself and then I pulled back and rubbed my fingers against the inside of her pussy lips. As I sat back on my knees I slowly inserted one finger into her ass and a couple in to her pussy. I pushed softly on her back to lower her a little so I had a view of her head going up and down as she swallowed his dick.

I looked up at his face, I had seen him at the club before, but he had never approached us, from the look on his face I knew my Bella was working him well. As his hands came up and grabbed the sides of her head he started to work her faster and faster. She swallowed him whole, I could tell from how low she went she was against his pubic bone, and he was lost in the sensation. As she groaned and no doubt did that magical thing she did with her tongue, he completely gave himself over to her and he thrust against her face several times as he came. I was working her ass and pussy hard at this point with my fingers, so I was surprised when as she came off his dick, she rose quickly and turned towards me. She smashed her lips against mine and as I opened my mouth to respond, his cum poured into my mouth. My beautiful wife had not swallowed a drop, she had kept it all in her mouth just for me.

Later as we sat in the bar having a drink I had to ask, we had agreed we would talk about everything and I was dying to know, "So what bought that on?"

"Whatever do you mean husband?" came the cheeky reply.

"You know what I mean. Why ,how, why did you decide to do that?" to my absolute delight she blushed, after all this time, she could still blush that gorgeous shade I loved so much.

"He was just there. I'd turned over, because I wanted you to lick my ass cheeks and I was just settling back in to the feelings racing through me when I sensed someone close. As I opened my eyes he was in front of me and asked if he could join, when I nodded he moved forward and sat so I was able to reach him. I realised he wanted a blowjob so the decision was any easy one because my thought was to get his cum for you. I thought he would pull out and come on my back or face, but when he grabbed my face I had to adapt and I just kept as much of it as I could in my mouth."

"But why? Don't get me wrong I loved it, both watching you and the surprise of the cum filled kiss, but why did you decide to let him join us?"

"I'm not really sure, call it the heat of the moment, blame me for being so horny, I don't know really, It just felt right" she replied as she took a large drink of her fizz.

I watched he face to see if there was any negative reaction, but there wasn't one. No guilt or remorse, she was either ok with it or she had developed a way of hiding her feelings, I really hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Well it was a wonderful surprise sweetheart and I loved it. So how did it feel with me playing behind you while you had your mouth full?"

I think I got nearly as much from talking about it as I did from watching. I was hard again and had to rearrange myself for comfort.

"It's not the first time you've done that, but yes I enjoyed it, I think it would have been better if you had been buried deep inside me as well, but I guess that is for another night."

The following day, as soon as we got home in fact, I rang to book the medical room and spoke to Riley about getting some guys together. I didn't want to leave it to chance on who would be in the club on the night. I needed people I could trust to follow the rules that I would set. I had tried to talk to her about what was allowed but Bella was changing her mind like the weather at the moment so I was planning on what we had decided a few weeks back, that being, my basic fantasy with a few extras and I couldn't have been more excited.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So a decision had been made and they are both happy, we only have a couple of chapters and an a epilogue left so hang in there.


	61. Fantasy Night Part One

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

_**Before we get lost in the final fantasy I need to ask a favour, I would really like to put a banner on this story before I push the complete button, if anyone knows how to put one together or fancies designing on please send me a PM I would be very grateful. I also have a new story bubbling Edlovesme thinks there isn't enough smut in the 10 chapters she's seen so far, so I'll see what I can do about that. Put me on author alert if you are interested.**_

One month later

EPOV

I couldn't believe that the day was finally here. We had a full day arranged; a combined spa visit so we could have a couples massage and Bella could have lots of treatments, if she wanted. This was to be followed by a little shopping and then a lovely light evening meal. I wanted her relaxed and totally calm so that she didn't start to panic and stress about everything later on this evening. She knew that tonight was the night, we had sat in our hot tub as usual for our weekly 'catch up and talk night ' and we had discussed as much as we could

"_Are you ready sweetheart for Saturday night?" I asked as we sat naked in the hot bubbling water._

"_As I'll ever be, I know I'll be fine because I've come to terms with everything" she replied_

"_Are you happy to let me take care of everything or do you want to help?" I really wanted to do it myself but I would let her help if she needed to._

"_I'm happy to let you do the organising, I'll have my squeaky ball won't I?" she asked._

"_Of course sweetheart, I would never leave you without some way of communicating with me"_

"_OK I'm happy to leave it to you then" she said with a smile and a relaxed grin as her foot stated to do rude things to me in the hot water._

Whilst I had had a long conversation with Riley about getting the guys together, I switched to talking to Garrett about the actual night. At some point Riley had 'changed sides' from being my sounding board to becoming once again Bella's protector and I was sick of having to justify everything I was thinking of doing. He was back to being her pseudo therapist and putting her first instead of just being our friend. I was glad she had someone to look out for her but I needed my friend at this time aswel so I unloaded on Garrett. Between us we talked about how I wanted the room arranged where the filming equipment should be placed and all the ancillary bits and pieces. We talked about who would be in the room, who had agreed to do it and what times they were the past couple of months we had made a determined effort to talk to people in the club and become part of the wider social scene, so Bella and I were now quite well known. There had been no shortage of both male and female volunteers and I could quite easily have had my ultimate fantasy idea of endless men fucking her, but that was off the table. I knew that, I knew why and I respected Bella's boundaries. I was content with just seeing what happened in the room tonight.

The massage was amazing, Riley and Garrett had set up a spa in the basement of the club. They were offering all the usual treatments as well as a special massage for couples. As we lay on the massage bed together, naked, we were rubbed down with some concoction of oils that Bella had ordered. They were supposed to relax us and stimulate us at the same time. The unusual thing about the club spa was that Bella and I were on the same double size massage table. As well as hiring properly trained masseurs, Riley had thrown open the spa to anyone who had a fantasy of being a masseur, they had to work under the guidance of the trained professionals but like everything else in the club, anything was possible and could be arranged, so at this moment we were being massaged by four different people who all were indulging in their own private fantasies. It was up to us whether we wore towels and how we laid on the table, so I was very surprised when Bella, half way through the massage, dropped her towel on the floor and turned onto her back. I almost came on the spot as she lay back and let the three guys and one girl basically touch her all over, rubbing oil into every inch of her body. I raised myself up and lay on my side with my hand under my head supporting myself so I could watch everything. They really went to town on her and I knew instantly the second someone's fingers slipped into an area where they shouldn't. Bella let out a groan and slightly raised her hips encouraging the errant fingers. I was so turned on, I was trying to hold my breath as I watched the blush sweep along her chest, a sure sign she was both turned on and just this side of uncomfortable, the best way for her to be in my opinion. I watched as her breath became shallower as she reacted to fingers on her boobs, in her pussy and stroking her feet. It was then I realised one of the guys had moved away and as I wondered for a split second where he'd gone, I felt hands start to caress my shoulders and rub along my back. My first instinct was to move away, but as I bent forward to suck on Bella's hard shiny nipple, he ghosted his oil covered hands over my ass and my dick went from hard to solid and throbbing. I had always thought I wasn't interested in being touched by anyone else but whatever this guy was doing was definitely having a positive effect, either that or it was the surrounding and everything that was happening around me. The fact that Bella had instigated everything that was happening to her was what got me hard, but I'm sure the guy stroking my ass now, had taken that to another level.

I lay there, watching Bella being stroked and fingered, following the rise and fall of her gorgeous boobs as her breathing got faster and I couldn't help myself as I leant forward again and kissed her soundly on the mouth. I tried not to touch her body so I didn't interfere with her being touched but she brought her arms up and wrapped them around my neck. As my mouth devoured hers I felt a very well-oiled finger slip into my asshole and I let out a gasp.

"What's the matter Edward, is this okay?" she asked, as ever thinking about me. I had to tell her what was happening to me, in case she wasn't happy with it.

"You'll never believe this but while I'm lying here enjoying watching you get well and truly finger fucked, the guy behind me has his finger in my ass and I think he has just found my prostate"

Just as I finished telling her, I was sure he had found it, because he started to stroke it and I came all over Bella like a fourteen year old school boy. The feeling was incredible and I was hard again instantly. I needed her and I needed her now, so as he pulled his finger out I positioned myself over Bella and plunged my rock hard dick into her. I didn't care that we had an audience, in fact that just added to the moment. They kept on stroking me and Bella, someone was sucking her toes and at some point someone tried to lick one of my ass cheeks, but I was moving so quickly and roughly in and out of Bella that they couldn't keep up. I could feel my cum between us, all over her stomach and it was making me wild, I just wanted to go deeper and harder than I ever had before.

As we stood in the shower together later, I was washing her hair, and I knew she was dying to ask me, "Go on ask" I told her

"What was it like, why did you let him do it, do you want to do it again and do you want me to try?" she asked

"Wow, wow ,wow one at a time ok. It felt amazing. It's not something I have ever experienced before, his fingers were a lot thicker and longer than yours so it felt very different. I let him because he caught me unawares, I was concentrating on you and he stroked his hands over my ass. My dick fucking loved it. Lastly yes I would do it again and you are most definitely going to explore trying to find it. Now is that all, or can I get back to washing your hair and fucking you against the shower wall?"

"Most certainly husband, carry on with what you are doing, don't let me distract you" she said with a huge smirk on her face. This honesty thing was ok, I was finally realising everything was better when we shared it.

Much later as I dried her off with a huge fluffy towel I started to talk about the rest of the day.

"I'd planned for us to go and do some shopping, have a wander around and get a light dinner, are you ok with that?"

"Now I'm here I really don't want to go back into the outside world, do you mind if we stay and relax here in the club? She asked

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

"Well let's go up to the sun room, I fancy being naked for the rest of the afternoon before we go in to the medical room. What time is everything set up for?"

"I've asked everyone to be there for 9.30pm, we can go in there a little earlier so you are already strapped down when they come in, that way you don't have to see them or we can make getting you ready part of the night. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, can I think about it?" she said as we walked into the changing room of the spa.

"Ok so shall we go upstairs" I asked handing her, her robe.

"It's okay I don't want that, I really fancy being naked" she said as she packed all of our clothes into one of her bottomless handbags.

"I don't mind if you don't" was my schoolboy answer.

We walked out of the spa area and up through the club. She was truly regal, my beautiful Bella , but today every tiny inch of her glowed. We passed through corridors and stairwells, reception areas and people both working at and enjoying the club and it was as though Bella was in our home. She was comfortable and relaxed and in a far better place than I was. I had my robe on. For someone who loved to be watched as much as I did, I still felt the need to wear it and conform to some sort of expectation. As we rounded the corner to the final set of stairs towards the sunroom however I had the urge to join her so I removed my robe and together we walked naked up the stairs.

Our late afternoon snooze was wonderful. We lay on one of the double beds under the afternoon sun, the glare was reduced due to the coating I'd had put on the glass, but this intensified the heat so we were lovely and warm, not quite tropical temperatures, but close enough. I woke to find Bella reading on her iPad that was always in her oversized, had something for every emergency, handbag.

"Well good afternoon my gorgeous husband, do you feel refreshed after your afternoon nap?" she was teasing me I could tell.

"Perhaps if you need to start napping in the afternoon to keep up I need to look for someone to help you out" the smile on her face was huge, it was so good to see.

"You keep wearing me out lady" I replied "But you will never need anyone else to satisfy you I promise, if all else fails I always have the name of the pharmacist Esme uses"

"Is that true though? I do let other people satisfy me here" she said as she put down her iPad and turned to face me.

"Don't confuse things Bella, what we do here is just sex. Acting out fantasies and scenarios trying different things we couldn't anywhere else. Having orgasms here, for both of us, is just the same as using the toys in your bedside cabinet. It's intense, fun, different but an add on, the real connection, the bone deep feelings I get are always when I'm buried in you, the rest is all frilly extras".

After my little speech she attacked me and we spent the next hour or so making out on the large comfy bed. We made use of the facilities and spent some time in the Jacuzzi, both of us trying to guess who had been in there that night as I fucked her in the same position.

"Do you want to eat?" I asked , my stomach was reminding me I hadn't eaten since this morning and I needed to keep my strength up, we had a long night ahead of us and I didn't want either of us missing out through something as simple as being hungry.

"Yes I could eat something, but I really don't want to get dressed, do you think we could eat up here?"

"I will check with Rosalie, she is on duty downstairs, wait here and I'll go and see"

As I put back on my robe I walked downstairs back to the reception area of the first floor. Rosalie was sitting at her desk obviously conducting some sort of staff meeting. I stood back and listened as she went through who had booked rooms tonight, what was planned, who was to be in charge of what area etc. Finally she started to talk about the medical room, she explained it was booked for the whole evening, that there was to be a private event in there and people had to be on the list of approved names to go in. She was obviously reading something on her iPad as she looked at one of the guys in the group, "Can you check all the straps on the bed? Garrett was in there earlier and he was concerned that one or two were wearing and could become loose. I do not want that to happen tonight, do I make myself clear?"

I was amazed that Garratt had gone to so much trouble, but he was obviously taking it very seriously, Rosalie's voice focused me again as I heard her check with a member of staff that the filming equipment had been installed and checked. Lastly she asked if the parcel I dropped off earlier had been placed in the room.

Her manner was very …..Authoritative….. And in that moment I saw Mistress Rosalie and I could imagine the thrill Emmett got when she spoke to him like that. Perhaps he and Jasper had it right and I needed to try it after all, I could see my Bella in a leather corset and thigh high spiked boots. In fact I could really see her in the boot s anyway so I made a mental note to call our friendly boot maker in the morning.

"Edward do you need something?" she asked once again bringing me out of my own head.

"Yes sorry Rosalie, can we get something to eat and take it upstairs, Bella doesn't want to get dressed"

"Erm… sorry Edward no go. Strict health and safety policy, food is only allowed in the restaurant and the messy rooms, but there is no such policy about clothes. Bella can go in the restaurant naked if she likes. It's not like she'll be the first or the last, lots of subs end up kneeling on the floor in there while their masters and mistresses dine."

"Ok I'll go and speak to her, I take it everything is ready for later?"

"Yes everything is as you requested. Garrett has already been in and double checked everything so we are ready when you are. I have the remote control for the camera so before you go in, come and get it from me and you can start the camera before you actually walk into the room, that way you get absolutely everything that happens. The equipment saves directly on to a hard drive so don't worry about the length of time you can record"

After checking one or two minor points I returned to the sun room to find Bella back on the double bed, arms thrown up on the pillows and her body stretched out. She looked amazing, like the very satisfied sexual woman she was, so why was I so stupid that I had risked losing her just to try and fulfil something was totally for my own pleasure? This worked so much better when we shared and I would never ever forget that again.

"There is good news and bad news sweetheart. Rosalie says complete no- no on food up here, but she says it's ok for you to eat in the restaurant naked if you want to, so what do you think, restaurant, or do you want to get dressed and go for a walk around town?"

I really hope she said restaurant. I'd never thought about it but if she was really into the naked thing we could go on a vacation somewhere hot, to either a private island or even a nudist resort. We could just do touristy things or just go about day to day life in the nude, I'd just need to master thinking about Carlisle in his cardigan and slippers to keep my dick under control. All those people looking at my Bella, erm…. maybe a private island would be better, where we could just be us. Instead of a suitcase full of clothes I could keep customs amused by taking all our toys. I can just see Bella tied to a palm tree, with her favourite strap-on in place while I fucked myself on it.

Her new favourite one had a vibrating dildo for her as well as one for me, so we both got to feel the buzz. Our first attempt at using it had been a messy affair; she had come almost instantly and as soon as she got herself in control enough to fuck me I was almost ready just from watching her. The following hour of pure basic fucking was incredible, we both orgasmed several times and we finally ended up with Bella, flat on her back, having a vibrating butt plug in as well as the strap-on and me working myself up and down on it, my ass screaming from the new bigger dildo she had put in the straps. As I was facing Bella I took my dick in my own hand and as she came, screaming and bucking even harder into me I came again emptying about a months' worth of cum all over her stomach, boobs and chest. We had to buy a new duvet after that session, it was soaked and I really didn't want to explain the stains to the dry cleaners!

"Edward, Edward, sweetheart where did you go"

Her voice brought me back once again and I realised I really needed to get a grip or I would miss most of tonight, my mind was working overtime trying to take everything in and process it.

"Sorry I was just thinking. A vacation, somewhere hot, maybe a private island or a nudist resort, what do you think?" I blurted it all out before I'd even thought about it.

"As much as I'd love to plan our next vacation right now, I'm hungry so can we discuss it over food?"

"Of course, sorry what did you decide, restaurant or going outside?"

"Restaurant, I don't have any problem if you don't" she replied with a huge smile. Now this was something I wasn't up for, eating naked in a restaurant.

"Do you mind if I get dressed? I'm not that comfortable eating naked in the restaurant, up here would have been no problem but…"

"It's fine are you ok with me being naked?" she was checking as usual that I was ok.

"Sweetheart whatever you want, you know that, I love the fact people look at you, so yep it's fine with me."

I got my day clothes from the bottomless bag, putting on my t-shirt and jeans, no need for boxers today, and slipped on my deck shoes. Together we walked down one flight to the restaurant and stood waiting for the host to seat us. I have to give him credit, he never reacted to Bella, I suppose as Rosalie had said, it wasn't unusual to have a naked body in here. I thought back to our picnic by the river and wondered if anyone had ever suggested that in here for a buffet. I could see Bella in here, on a central table, completely covered in different creations and people helping themselves to the different foods.

He led us to our table and took a napkin from a neighbouring table and placed it on the chair for Bella to sit on. I was going to comment on that being a bit presumptuous but before I could say anything he explained that the leather chair would be a chilly for her to sit on. We sat and ordered a light supper so it wouldn't sit heavy on either of us.

"Would you like a drink, a glass of wine or a cocktail, or do you want to keep a clear head?" I was ready for a beer, one definitely wouldn't hurt.

"I'll have a glass of prosecco please"

We sat and chatted, Bella devoured her frittata and dressed salad, while I sat and watched and picked at my steak sandwich. I was nervous, that was a turn up for the books, I was nervous and Bella seemed calm and serene.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

I could tell the question had caught her by surprise but I wanted to know.

"No not at all. What is there to be nervous about? I trust you implicitly so what do I have to be nervous about, I'm going to lie there, maybe get fucked by you and Riley, probably have Garrett down my throat again and then I'm going to get covered in cum. The best part will be listening and watching you devour all that cum, so make sure you take my mask off please for that bit. Other than that you are not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"No of course not, I suppose this has always just been a fantasy, and whilst I was pushing hard for it at the beginning, part of me never really expected it to happen so I guess I'm just nervous and will be until we are in the middle of it."

"Don't be nervous, I don't want you to miss anything because your worrying about me, I'll be fine. I'm looking forward to being strapped down and being airtight again, just remember to keep checking on me so I can let you know what I want.

"Always sweetheart, no matter what happens you will be my number one concern"

"Good now stop playing with your food and eat, just because we haven't been daddy and his little girl or done any other role play situations for a while, doesn't mean I won't spank you, I could quite easily turn into Mistress Bella"

With that my dick was solid once again. I really loved my life!

After dinner we went back to the sun room. Bella relaxed with a book and I chilled out, I actually spent an hour watching a couple in the shower and Jacuzzi, they obviously liked the idea of a blow job under water because he held his partners face still in the constant stream of water and fucked his face hard. I was getting slightly concerned but then I noticed the more water and harder the guy fucked his face, the more his own dick reacted. They took it to another level when they move to the Jacuzzi, where one of the guys disappeared under the water completely. He stayed down for maybe a minute at a time so he was obviously well practiced at it. It fascinated me to watch other people and the different things that got them off. Another couple were all out fucking against the window, looking at the city below them. It wasn't possible to be seen from below, but they wouldn't know that, in their fantasy I suppose traffic had come to a standstill to watch them. I was aware that I was becoming more…. clinical, I suppose is the word, while yes it was erotic to watch the two guys sucking each other, I was more aware that I was interested in what the kink was and how it worked. This was a very safe environment for people who wanted more than just their home, car or occasional foray in a secluded spot could provide. This place also helped people like me feel normal. I hadn't realised just how much of me I was suppressing until we finally came here. I know that I've tried in the past to explain to my Bella what I needed, but I don't think she really appreciated until this last few months just what is buried deep inside most of us. We just need a safe way to express and explore it.

"Edward darling it's 8.30pm do you want to make a move downstairs?"

I'd obviously nodded off again, the evening sky had turned a deep orange and the heating had been turned up, the room was a lot busier and almost noisy.

"Ok sweetheart give me a minute to wake up and we'll go and have a little private time together".

As Bella picked everything up and repacked her Mary Poppins style bag, I slipped on my robe and deck shoes. I took her hand and we made our way downstairs and back to the reception desk, Rosalie was still on duty and she handed me the key and the remote control for the camera.

"Ok I'll have Billy on the outside of the door from 9.15 pm so no one wanders in who is not invited. He won't intrude or enter the room at all, he's just there to make sure everything goes smoothly, if you need anything just ask him and he can contact me at any time. Now go and enjoy the evening"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	62. Fantasy Night Part 2 EPOV

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

_**Ok this is the last regular chapter, I will post an epilogue, everyone loves a sneak peek in to the future, and I'm never one to turn down the chance to write about Edward naked.**_

_**I want to thank Edlovesme and AG, I couldn't have done this without you, thank you for putting up with my insecurity and bizarre email and twitter conversations. **_

_**I also want to thank Judyblue, dpennell007 and Rita01x, for tirelessly reviewing every chapter. You really did make a difference for me .To the rest of the reviewers' thank you aswel I enjoyed reading every one of them.**_

EPOV

I took the key and we walked along the corridor, my anticipation was off the scale, it was finally here. I turned the camera on so it would catch every second of this night and held open the door. Everything was exactly as Garrett and I had discussed, the table was in the middle of the room so there was plenty of space all the way round. The stirrups were there but not yet locked into place and my parcel was where it was supposed to be. Looking behind me I noticed the camera was in the perfect position on the wall to record everything and the little red light was flashing, telling me everything was on and working. I took a deep breath, we were so close to playing out the fantasy that had taken root such a long time ago now, the fantasy that had nearly caused the breakdown of my marriage, but the fantasy that had brought us here and given us a new lease of life. Was I ready? You bet the fuck I was.

"Bella, do you want to get on the table now or do you need a few minutes? Or is there something you need?"

"I don't really need anything sweetheart, but I would appreciate a few minutes alone. Would you go down to the bar and get me a bottle of prosecco and an ice bucket so I can keep it chilled?" She asked.

I was a little confused at this request, but I could understand she may need a few minutes so I nodded and left her to it. I did, for a split second, think of locking the door so she couldn't run but I didn't. If she was having second thoughts and wanted out, now was her time to do it.

BPOV

Ok this is it, here I am. I glanced around the room as if I'd never been in here before, but who am I kidding, I love this room and the feelings it brings out in me. It quite scares me sometimes, but then other times I'm comforted that Edward had seen what I needed even before I knew, he must have subconsciously known I needed to be restrained to have had such a vivid fantasy. Now the time is here I know I'm ready. I've reached the same place in my mind that Edward has been at for a long time. Sometimes I think that is a female / male thing but who knows. Today proved to me on the massage table that I could separate sex, club, fucking, love, marriage and monogamy. Yes, Edward and I allow other people into our sex life, but we are a happily married monogamous couple outside of these four walls. I 'm happy that as long as it stays here, and that everything is a joint decision then nothing can hurt us. The feeling I got from just removing my towel and turning over, basically giving whoever was touching me the permission to go further was exhilarating. I knew Edward would be fine, and I'm thrilled that he finally allowed someone to touch him. I know I've come along way and in many cases I've done a 180 degree turn, but seeing the response those long chubby fingers got as they stroked his prostate, well I would never be able to do that to him. My fingers probably won't even be able to reach never mind anything else.

I hope he realises soon that he is allowed to take some time for him. I know he says his turn on is from watching me be pleasured but that is obviously not the complete truth. Today proved he can be visibly stimulated with just about anything and he can be brought to orgasm by someone else.

As I sit up on the table, I know Edward won't be able to stay away much longer, but I just needed a few minutes to just be in here. I'm glad I trusted my instincts and said no to the original idea, I know I wouldn't be happy to be used as some sort of gang bang or cum receptacle, but I also know now that it is just in my head and no one else's. Edward certainly doesn't see that, he sees the opportunity for me to have as many orgasms as possible from being thoroughly fucked for hours, while he gets the added bonus of many new flavours. I've been almost tempted to give in and allow him free reign, but I know deep down it would not sit well for me and I do not want any resentment or harbouring problems later that could come back and bite me or us.

Maybe in the future... no I don't ever see a time when I could be repeatedly fucked by strangers, but as we both grow and things expand we may, can try new things, who knows what the future holds?

My mind is rambling, jumping between topics and I know it's just me trying to get everything in order. I promised myself that by the time that first strap is buckled I will be calm and ready for tonight. We have had the most perfect day, from how he woke me up this morning, to the massage, the Jacuzzi and the restaurant and as I sit here I know I'm ready. As I look up the red light on the camera catches my eye and I smile and wave, knowing when we watch this back, this last ten minutes will have been absolute torture for him.

EPOV

"Ok calm down. This is just Bella getting herself ready and she will be fine", shit I've taken to talking to myself out loud to calm myself. I've been stood outside the door for about 5 minutes now, scared to go in in case she has gone, because if she has I don't know what I'll do. As I put the ice bucket on the floor my hands go to different places, one into my hair and the other to rest flat against the door, "Come on Cullen get a grip. You know she's still in there. She has had plenty of opportunity to call this off before now if she'd changed her mind so why do you doubt her? "

The way I'm going I'm in line to have a heart attack tonight before we even start.

"Stop talking to yourself you stupid fucker and get in there".

I pick up the ice bucket and bottle and open the door, the sight that greets me make my hair stand on end. Bella is on the table, her feet in the stirrups and she is running her hands all over her body.

"Are you trying to kill me? I've been stood outside frightened to come back in in case you had gone and here you are" I walked over to the armoire and placed the bucket on it before turning back to face her.

"Edward, why would I have gone?"

"I don't know, deep down I knew you wouldn't have but I guess I'm just nervous and excited and over stimulated and totally fucking horny and worried that I've come so many times today there's nothing left and I won't be able to get it up and maybe you'll love having Riley fucking you again and you'll want more of him and …"

The next thing I knew she was sitting up on the bed and cradling me in her arms. When did this happen, when did she become the strong comforting in control one, and I was the gibbering nervous wreck?

"Edward relax, it's okay," she said as she pulled me against her and cuddled me, so I threw my arms around her and held her tight.

"Are you sure about this, do you really want to do it?" I asked again for the umpteenth time.

Pulling back she grabbed hold of my face and looked me straight in the eye," I'm okay with all this I think the question is: Edward are you?"

I looked at her and the final piece of the puzzle fell into place. I had to stop doubting us. No matter what she said to me I still couldn't believe the love of my life was not only letting me live this life, she was in it with me, and not just for me, she was here because she wanted to be.

"Yes my Bella I want this"

"Right then let's get going" she said as she quickly kissed me on the lips and lay back down.

I went to the end of the bed and making sure I wasn't blocking the camera I put one of her legs into the stirrup and moved it as far as I could to the side and locked it inti place, then I started the ritual of tightening all the straps. It took a good ten minutes to make sure she was fastened down everywhere, including the new straps that made her glorious boobs stand up right. All I had left to do was her head area.

"Bella do you want your mask on now or do you want to wait until everyone is here?" I could hear people milling about outside but I had already told Billy we needed an extra 10 minutes.

"Can you put my mask on but not tip the head of the table until just before Garrett goes in my mouth, other than that when are you going to put the butt plug in?" she asked

"Do you mind if we change things, I know it's last minute but how about Garrett fucks you and you blow Riley, you haven't done that before, I know I'm changing something at the last minute but…"

She studied me for a minute and I know it was written all over my face that I wasn't comfortable with Riley fucking her for some reason, I'll deal with that later when I'm on my own, or maybe in the week when we're having our hot tub session. I know she won't let it go till I talk about it anyway.

"That's fine, but what about the plug".

"Do you want me to put it in now as people come in so they can watch?"

"Yes that's fine so long as it's in and comfortable before Garrett starts ok" I nodded; this was all very clinical, not at all what I expected. "Where is my squeaky ball?" was the next question.

I rummaged in the bag and placed it in her hand.

"You don't really need it, if you are not having your ball gag in" I told her

"I know but if I have my throat full anyway, well I'm going to need a way to get your attention if I need something" she explained as if I was a stupid schoolboy. My dick stirred, interesting maybe role play was needed soon, and with that jump start my brain was back to fully functioning and after checking she was ok and her mask was on tight I was ready to open the door. Before I did I stood back and made sure the camera got a few seconds of her spread out in all her glorious beauty waiting to make my fantasy happen.

I opened the door and everyone was there. I stepped out in to the corridor and closed the door behind me, not wanting Bella to know the details (even though we'd discussed them endlessly over the past week) and addressed the ten waiting men.

"OK she's on the table, all strapped down waiting for us, the plan is that you try to stay as quiet as possible, take as long as you need, but you don't touch her. As soon as you cum on her step back from the table and you can either stay and watch the rest of the evening play out or you can leave quietly. Either way I'm just grateful for your participation. Remember Bella has no idea who you are and I would prefer it stay like that so please no talking about this to her when you next see her in the club."

Everyone agreed and as they were all already just in robes I opened the door and watched as they filed in and settled along the sides of the table and removed them. What an amazing sight, my beautiful wife surrounded by eight naked men all looking at her.

I quickly turned to Riley and Garrett and explained the role reversal and asked if they were ok with that. Garrett was fine but I think Riley was a little put out, but what the hell, this was my fantasy not his.

They moved into position and I passed the lube and Bella's favourite vibrating butt plug to Garrett and motioned for him to start getting her ready to put it in. I went up to here ear and started to whisper what was happening and to make sure everything was ok.

"I can't wait for you to see what I can see at this moment, there are eight naked men looking at you, all standing round with their dicks in their hands as they watch Garrett get you ready to take the butt plug. Yes sweetheart those are Garrett's fingers working their magic, are you wet yet?" Remembering she didn't have her ball gag in for once I asked her again, telling her to answer me.

"Yes I'm wet"

"Are you ready or do you want me to play a little first? I really like the idea of sucking on your nipples, because let me tell you darling, at this moment they are really trying to reach for the moon" I very gently ran my fingertips over her nipple and it was rock hard, I hadn't seen them like this since Tia had spent all that time on them.

"Play" was the one word answer I got.

I caught Garrett's eye and held up three fingers, I knew she would probably take his fist if she was as turned on as I thought she was, but that was something we did, and I didn't want to share that with anyone else. Riley nudged me and motioned to me that he wanted to rub her shoulders and boobs so I nodded and took a step back. As I did I bumped against the ice bucket and it made me think about one of her favourite scenes in that movie, where he pours wine into her mouth from his. I picked some ice out of the bucket and gently rubbed it against her lips before working with Riley on her boobs. As Riley took her nipples between his thumb and finger I was able to rub the ice on top of her nipple. She reacted immediately, bucking against the straps, but they were so tight she didn't actually move. I dropped the ice onto her lips and told her to suck it and that she could have a drink when it was gone. As I looked around the table everybody was in the same position, they were busily working their dicks, trying not to check the size of each other out, but trying not to look at Bella too much because no one wanted to come first. I'd actually banked on that happening; it meant that the whole experience would last longer.

My plan was that as soon as the last one came, I'd set to work on my part of the evening, cleaning her up and that is when Riley and Garrett would enter her. That way she was occupied while I was busy and I wouldn't have to worry about her, she was with my friends and they would never harm her, so I could just enjoy the eight new flavours that I was getting tonight. The when Riley and Garrett finished I would get dessert.

I stepped back from the table, and realised I was the only one still dressed, so I removed my Jeans and t shirt and opened the bottle of bubbles she loved so much. The popping of the cork gave her a start but she soon settled as I leant over to let the wine fall from my mouth to hers. I wasn't expecting her to laugh but she did and called me cheesy, which seemed to break the ice and let everyone relax.

I watched fascinated as Garrett worked his fingers slowly in and out of her pussy and every few strokes he would tap on the base of the butt plug, it was then I remembered I had the remote control for it, so after finding it in the bag I turned it on and passed it to Garrett to regulate how hard it vibrated.

Looking round one or two of the guys were starting to sweat, they were obviously trying to hold back so I took myself in hand and joined in the fun. I was way ahead of them anyway, you'd have thought that after how many times I'd come today I would have taken ages but it was the complete opposite. I was so relieved to be in here and part of this I only took a few minutes, and the relief on some of the guys faces as I made a big show of stepping up to the table and emptying myself all over her exposed pussy was almost comical. It was like clockwork after that, as one came it triggered another who triggered another until within a few minutes Bella was absolutely covered in cum. It was everywhere, from her pussy up to her neck. I could already see there were different colours, amounts and consistencies, as each one stood back from the table Garrett turned the vibrator up a notch until we could all hear it was on full. I checked to make she was ok then I slipped some more ice into her mouth. I wanted to make sure she stayed hydrated, it wasn't my fault Riley was going to have to cope with a very cold mouth and throat!

I told her I was going to drop the head end of the table and she nodded understanding what was going to happen next and as soon as she was secure both Riley and Garrett coordinated so they entered her at the exact same time. I didn't need to watch that, I saw her body react as I took my first swipe across her stomach. The flavours exploded across my tongue and I let out a deep groan, it was better than I ever could of imagined, as I moved slightly one way or the other the taste changed as I got two or three mixed together or a new one that had landed on its own piece of skin.

I have to admit that for the next twenty minutes or so I was immersed in my own little world, the only thing other than my taste buds that were working were my ears as I listened out for the squeaky ball. Every other sense had closed down to allow my taste buds to have dominance. It was truly amazing that the exact same liquid that came from every man could be so different, but even the real bitter stuff was like nectar to me. I really gorged, in reality I know there were only probably a few tongue swipes per person, but there were nine of us who had just come on her and I was determined to enjoy every drop.

Finally I came up for air and to see what was happening. Riley was standing back from the table speaking to Bella softly but Garrett was still pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. I timed it perfectly, just as I looked at him and our eyes connected he pulled out and came all over her pussy. Bella was coming hard and because she couldn't move or close her legs it was very intense, I'd hope she squirted at some point but I'd have to wait till we watched the film back to see if I could see anything. Garrett looked knackered and he almost staggered back to rest against the wall leaving me the place between her legs. I looked at Riley but he shook his head and mouthed that he was sorry to me before they both picked up their robes to leave the room. This made the few who were still in there leave as well, so we were all on our own.

"Are you ok sweetheart? Everyone has gone" I said as I slowly started to lift her mask. Riley, I presume, had already raised the top of the bed so her head was no longer hanging at an awkward angle.

As soon as I saw her eyes I knew everything was fine, they were sparkling, just like they usually do when we have had an intense session.

"I'm fine, can you untie me so I can get up now" she asked

"Really are you sure, I'm sure I could go one more time if I had the right stimulation" I told her.

"No really, I need to get up, you can lap up Garrett's cum while you untie all the different straps down there"

No I don't know where she got the idea I could multi-task from but I knew I wouldn't manage to do both successfully so I was going to concentrate on her first. I quickly but carefully removed the butt plug and then started on all the straps so I could remove her legs from the stirrups. Picking up a towel I wiped up Garrett's cum, I'd had enough for one day and Bella was far more important. Plus, I'd just had my fantasy played out in front of me, I was one blissed out Edward.

"Are you ok my angel?" I asked her I gently massaged her legs.

"I'm fine stop worrying. Now the important question is was that everything you imagined and was it worth everything we've been through to get to this point?" she asked

I pulled her close to me, holding her tight against my chest, "Bella, yes and yes. I cannot even begin to describe the amazing feelings that were flowing through me as I watched, but all the flavours... that just took everything to such a different level."

Leaning back and looking into her eyes I had to tell her "I love you with all my heart, thank you so much for today it meant everything that you trusted me and allowed this to happen."

"Edward you make it sound like this was all for you. I know it may have started out like that way back when we were sitting in that bath, but I have to say I got probably just as much from it as you did. I loved being restrained, I loved the fact I was surrounded by all those men watching, but knowing you were here as well. I loved how turned on you were and for a small time I was really getting off on the fact I was airtight again. I came twice so don't make it sound like it was just for you".

I had listened to her as I held her close again but something she said confused me.

"What do you mean you were airtight for a small amount of time?"

She blushed. Truly after everything that had just happened she was blushing, "Well Riley couldn't stay hard, as soon as he hit my throat, he started to go soft. He tried but he just gave in and whispered to me that he couldn't do it, saying that I was like a sister to him and he had only got hard from watching Garrett. He ended up rubbing my shoulders and putting the head end of the bed back into position."

This was news to me, I'd totally missed that. I don't think she quite appreciated the smile that broke out on my face as the news sunk in.

"I know I'm a fucking huge hypocrite, I love watching someone else getting you off, but I am glad it won't be Riley and Garrett anymore. If you have anyone else, and I know that's a discussion for the future if ever, it won't be anyone else we are close to. I can admit that I've struggled with your connection to Riley and the fact he was fucking you, even if I was in the room, once the two of you became friends. If he is going to be just your friend, like Alice and Rosalie then I admit will be a lot happier."

We stayed in the room for another half hour or so just touching and talking. We both needed time to reflect on what had happened and to reconnect, to just return to being us. After a quick shower each, we both got dressed and wandered down to the bar. As we sat on one of the large squashy sofas, Bella firmly snuggled into my lap she started to play with my hair. Leaning in she ran her tongue around the rim of my ear before gently taking my earlobe between her teeth. I shivered but for once my dick groaned. I think he had reached his limit for the day, but what she said next woke him up rather spectacularly

"It's my turn to have a fantasy now Edward. Question is" are you game for I want?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's it… what am I going to do now? x


	63. Epilogue

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

_**This is it. AG and Edlovesme thank you thank you thank you**_

BPOV

After our amazing night in the medical room I had finally started to understand and cope with a lot of my inhibitions and worries. I no longer judged myself or Edward and that had led us to living far more fulfilling sex and home lives. My doubts of if I was enough for Edward, or that he would leave me for someone more adventurous from the club had all evaporated. It took a girlie night out for my fears to finally come to the surface. I think I Just got to the point where I couldn't keep it all supressed and hidden anymore. The girls were excellent they dealt with me in the only way they could at that point, they poured tequila down me until I passed out. The next day though they gave me tablets for my headache and pancakes for my hangover and then after a very long impromptu therapy session they made me see my life and marriage as they saw it, a wonderfully strong and passionate partnership built on solid foundations so I was finally able to let myself go and really enjoy my life.

Everything blossomed after that point. I wrote three more erotic novels, and they have sold more copies than anything else I've ever written including the very first one. 'Belle' my latest had been on the NY best seller list continually for the last eighteen months and so far we have managed to keep my true identity secret. I have no doubt soon or later the truth will come out, but Edward and I are prepared for it. I have, and continue to make incredible amounts of money from my writing which enabled me to invest in Edward's business and as a result they opened another office in LA. Emmett moved to head it up and so they didn't lose Rosalie, Riley and Garrett decided to open a club close by. To be honest I think they had been considering central Los Angeles for their next one anyway, so it all worked out. We see them regularly, talk all the time, and we have access to another club not too far away if we fancy a change.

Jasper has also had a major life change; he has given work up altogether and has immersed himself into Alice's life completely. He is her 24/7 slave and he is quite happy helping her out in the design side of the business. He designs with for her, the new collections for men who want to wear lingerie. The secret room has a whole new cross section of customers and business is apparently booming. We don't see Jasper very often , usually just at play parties and events, I know Edward misses him at the gym and even more so since Emmett moved away, but he understands that Jasper is where he wants to be, living as he wants. Alice is still training unruly subs, but only occasionally, she really doesn't have the time to dedicate to them anymore.

Out of all of the couples the biggest surprise was Kate and Irina. They split up and in doing so split up the foursome they lived as. Riley and Garrett though were stronger than ever and I think secretly happy to be able to be just the couple they actually were.

Esme on the other hand is causing all kinds of problems. Whilst her sculptures had got her some recognition locally, she was now nationally known for a very different reason. She announced about six months back that she was pregnant and whilst Carlisle was very surprised because it wasn't time according to their 'life plan' he came round pretty quickly. Esme Being Esme quickly became involved with lots of different expectant mothers group and a champion for the rights of mothers to breastfeed in public. At this moment in time she is actually in the cells under the local court because she's been charged with indecent exposure. She was arrested for sitting topless in the local park, protesting against the lack of facilities for breastfeeding mothers. As she is just about ready to give birth, the judge, a friend of her fathers, refused to send her to jail, so Carlisle is trying to get her to let him pay her fine so she can come home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's our club night tonight and I have to admit...Fuck! that feels amazing. I am currently strapped to a spider web frame in the harem room and someone is licking my pussy and someone else is lubricating my ass ready to insert something. Riley had the frame specially installed for me. It meant I could be restrained tightly to the webbing but I was upright and accessible from every angle. I am blindfolded with my favourite black out mask and I'm wearing a huge ball gag. I also have on my favourite accessory so far, my ear piece. We came across it at a play party we attended and it means Edward can wear a transmitter so no matter where he is in the club he can talk to me and I can hear his voice. We both love that extra connection.

At the moment all I can hear is him grunting and slurping so my guess is he's in the sensory room giving a blowjob to some lucky guy. He finally gave in to mine and Riley's pressure to go and try it out. It had taken him a couple of visits before he'd relaxed enough to let anyone touch him but once he did he realised he really loved it. Eventually after a couple more visits he gave his first blowjob and after that there was no stopping him. He loves giving blowjobs and tasting the cum and to be honest that's where he goes mostly if he leaves me tied up naked somewhere to wander off. The strangest thing is though he won't do it in the harem room or anywhere else out in the open. He loves the anonymity of the sensory room.

After I had finally come to terms with my feelings and reactions I was able to take a huge step forward and sort out what I was up for and what I wasn't. When that was settled I relaxed totally and gave him the go ahead to do whatever he wanted in the club, that was when he finally got to feel being fucked by another man. While he does enjoy it, he doesn't crave it like he does giving blowjobs and tasting cum.

Me on the other hand, well I have experienced things I never knew even existed a couple of years ago. No matter what we try, and it is always us that try, I still really love being restrained. This new piece of equipment was Riley's idea. I'd never seen it before but they had something similar in one of the dungeons (and that's not for us) so he organised to have another installed in the Harem Room with extra restraint points. Once I was fastened on, spread eagle, naked, always naked, and blindfolded it was up to Edward whether he left the curtains open or closed. I would never know until I was touched or until Edward started to talk to me. Most of the time he would stay in the room and describe what was going on around me, but he would never tell me if the curtains were open or closed. Several times he'd left me with the curtains closed and then gone to the sensory room; all I could do was listen as he was experienced whatever happened in there. I found that the anticipation of waiting for Edward to come back could get me to within touching distance of my orgasm and he knew that and played on it constantly.

There was no waiting today though because he had obviously left the curtains open. I think it's a woman licking my pussy, I say that because whoever they are, they are taking their time to tease me and the skin rubbing against me is very smooth. The fingers that were probing my ass a few minutes ago were too large to be female, they were definitely male and that means it was probably a couple playing with me. Perhaps he is just watching at the moment. I love that they have made me come repeatedly, using my body and when they are finished they will just leave me in the same position. Edward will make his way back to me when he is ready and then we will take each other to even greater heights.

Whilst our lifestyle may seem strange to some people, we are all different and we all enjoy different things. Edward and I have found our way through all the prejudices and misconceptions, both ours and people around us, and we are stronger and happier than ever.

The End.

Beta's note

This story has been a joy to beta and I do apologise that sometimes updates were delayed because I got a bit behind! We have at times had the weirdest email conversations about characters, situations and the story itself, so let's hope no one ever stumbles across them! Make sure you put yourself on alert for the next story (as yet untitled) I've seen the start of it and believe me it's another good one. AG x


	64. Outtake 1 EPOV

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

EPOV

Hi this is a thank you for whoever nominated me in the **twifanfictionrecs** awards for the top 10 completed fics in October. If you love this story please go and vote for me.

It's an outtake a reviewer requested, it's centred around Edward and the sensory room, and takes us to the night he finally gets to' taste from the source'. If you don't want to read slash, then stop here….. If you do well I've had a go at putting something together for you. Other than the short piece between Riley and Garrett I've never written slash so here goes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tonight I'm going to do it, I want to, I need to, in fact I've started to dream about it and it's invading my head and my fantasies. With the sex life I have, fantasies have to be pretty off the scale to even raise a flicker on my radar, but this is getting out of hand. I love my wife with all my being, nothing is ever going to change that, but if I don't suck a dick soon, experience the taste on my tongue first hand and then feel it run down my throat I'm going to explode.

We've entered a completely new phase in our sex life Bella and I, one we are both finally and completely at peace with. Bella has dealt with all her issues, she no longer worries about what other people think about her or that I could ever leave her. She also has realised that everyone in the club has just as much too lose as she does, and that they are doing very similar things to what we do anyway, in fact with in the club, the members , we are the norm and everyone outside is just dull and ordinary. I've also put away my petty jealousy of Riley and the relationship I was sure he was trying to cultivate with my wife. It took a while but we have finally stripped everything away, we trust each other and have what I hope is an unbreakable bond, something that will see us through to our old age.

Tonight though is the night, I've been in the sensory suite several times over the last few weeks, I've been trying to feel a connection with someone ,anyone, I mean it's not that easy to just push your face into some guys prize jewels and hope he doesn't mind having it sucked. Then again I really don't want to kiss and cuddle someone or be in the Harem Room and just join a mass of bodies and suck a spare dick that's not getting any attention from anyone else.

I agree with Riley and Bella, the sensory room is the best place for me to do this, I don't have to see who I am sucking, I don't have to apologise if I can't finish it off and I certainly don't want to have to sit in the bar and look in to the face of a man whose dick I've just had down my throat.

So the plan is that after the last several visits where I have mostly just sat in the room, listening to the sounds around me, I'm ready to try myself. It's amazing what you can actually imagine and picture while you are relying on your sense of hearing and smell. The first couple of times I'd gone in I'd just stood in the middle of the room holding onto one of the ropes that fell from the ceiling. I knew from reading the rules that by standing here I was telling anyone who approached me that I was willing to be touched. I had to stop someone from touching my ass, but other than that I had a couple of good blowjobs one from a man and one from a woman. A couple of times I just sat out to one side and listened to everyone else getting it on.

For me it was the actual initial approach to the guy that was the hard part, as soon as I knew he was up for it, I'd be fine but actually getting up and approaching someone, shit that was just scary. I loved watching in general, whether it was Bella I was watching or someone else, I loved the visual, so this in the pitch black was a complete change for me. I'd come up with a plan for tonight, I was going to see if there was a guy standing in the central area, where I had been when first came in here. If there was I could get on my knees and just go for it. All he would feel would be my hair really, he would have to keep one hand on the rope to steady himself and the other hopefully would grab my hair hard. If there was nobody in that area then I would have to re think and adapt pretty quickly.

I made sure Bella was tied up to her new favourite toy; she was spread eagle upright and naked on the spider web frame in the Harem Room. As ever she had her favourite gag and blindfold on and she was securely fastened. Tonight I was going to leave the curtains open so she had her own experience while I was hopefully having mine. I knew she would be safe; we'd been members long enough that she was well known and I knew our friends would keep a close eye on her.

As I stood in the changing area I stripped off and took a deep breath, this was it, I was going to do it. The door opened and a guy came out of the room and back in to the changing room,

"Fuck it's hot in there, there are bodies everywhere, be careful where you step, you could well stand on someone" he said as he went out into the corridor naked towards the restrooms and the showers.

I loved that about this club, nudity was the norm, Bella was totally at ease with her body and nowadays was naked usually from the minute we cleared the bar. I actually missed the outfits she used to wear when we first started to come here, every so often I still ask her to wear the boots or something a little risqué when we go out and if we are going to a normal nightclub or even just out for dinner she lets me pick her clothes .I am mindful we are in a vanilla environment but In some of the nightclubs it is a fine line and she can get away with wearing some pretty revealing stuff. The sheer top with no bra under is a winner with me every time, especially when she teams it with a very short skirt, no panties and the boots. A couple of times, when she has worn that outfit in a club I've gotten off just from watching the men in the place staring at her while she dances with me. It's messy but worth every second of discomfort.

Anyway back to tonight, I take a deep breath and open the door, the heat nearly knocks me over, it is an artificial heat, the result of too many bodies in too small a space, I can make out a couple who are almost in the doorway in a 69 position and I have to literally step over them to get in to the centre of the room. I close the inner door to shut out the light source but not before a sneaky look at who is where. Surprisingly all the action seems to be around the outskirts of the room, but there are two men standing waiting in the centre and so I decide to just go for it.

I approach the nearest one, I put my hands out in front of me and I can feel skin, it's a man's torso, I can feel the hair and the definition of his chest. As my hands slide down there is no hard six pack, just a flattish stomach and thankfully very neatly trimmed pubic hair. I can hear his intake of breath as my fingers run all over his pubes. My first experience with a blow job and I really could have done with the guy being shaved but hey , It's going to be weird, because Bella is nearly always fully waxed, every so often she may have a little stubble, but I can't remember a time now when she had actual soft curls down there. As my fingers run along the top of his thighs I feel his hands land on my shoulders and I can feel the definite pressure as he pushes down. This triggers a response in me and my semi hard dick springs into life, I'm surprised really because I didn't expect to be so turned on. I knew I'd be ok when I tasted the cum but because I'm such a visual person I thought I'd actually struggle to be turned on.

I take it this is the sign he is okay with this and I slowly crouch down in front of him making myself comfy. I could be down here quite a while if I'm not very good at it, so I'm glad when I realise the floor is actually warm and it's slightly cushioned. I go over the plans for the room in my head but I can't remember now if there was anything special done to the floor to make it more comfortable. As soon as I 'm on my knees in front of him I bring my hands up to rest on his thighs again, I'm trying to gauge where everything is so I bring my hands together to cup his dick and balls in my hands. He is directly in front of my face once I lower myself slightly back onto my heels. I can feel he is rock hard, his dick is definitely pointing towards the ceiling and his breathing is already laboured, I test this by stroking my fingertips along his length and into his pubes again. I'm now as hard as he is, I love that I'm causing him to be so turned on and in turn my dick throbs and is begging for some attention. I try to ignore it, this is not about me getting off, it's about me getting someone else so turned on they can't hold back.

He reacts with every touch so I start to play, mainly I'm going to do to him what Bella does to me when she has me strapped down on the medical table. She teases me until I am ready to explode then she swallows me in one go and I usually come instantly. A tiny part of me doesn't want to spend too long sucking his dick, let's be honest all I really just want to taste the cum as it leaves his body, it couldn't be any fresher could it.

I run my tongue from his balls all the way up his shaft and the taste of him saturates my taste buds, he tastes amazing, it's a musky citrusy taste with a hint of fresh sweat and excitement, I go back and swipe again, this time taking a little more care and going a little slower. I can hear him gasp and one of his hands goes into my hair. I love to feel that, I hope he is a puller, the harder he pulls the better.

As my tongue hits the top of his swollen head I can't resist probing his little slit, I lap at the precum that is already bubbling out of him and I know he is going to taste amazing when he finally comes. My stomach muscles are already tightening and my balls have started to throb, I 'm going to come and it's going to be messy but at this moment I really don't care, I'm lost now really, I want to taste him but at the same time I really want to explore his balls and how he reacts to a little pulling and tugging and maybe a few nips. I love nothing more than Bella sucking my balls into her mouth, the heat is amazing, curiosity wins out and after another lick to collect the new drops of precum from his slit, I make my way back down his shaft. He has little hairs all over his dick and my tongue tingles as I run over them, as I reach his sac I bring a hand down and rest his balls on my palm so I can nuzzle them with my nose, I blow across him and start to nip at the skin, my teeth gently grazing him. I can hear the sharp intakes of breath each time I nip him and his hand closes tighter in my hair. He is on a loser if he thinks that is going to stop me and I get even more turned on as his hand tightens and I just can't resist anymore. I'm really struggling now to hold back, my balls ache and my dick is begging for a quick tug if nothing else, I run my tongue all around his balls and try to reach for the delicious little spot just behind but because of the way he's stood I can't really reach. I have a huge urge to just push him to the floor and throw his legs over my shoulder so I can just get to any part of him, but I know now is not the time.

My own dick is really throbbing now, I can't believe how this is affecting me, I suppose it answers my question that I am very much bi, I've fought that feeling for years, not really understanding it but I am damn sure I'm going to fully embrace it now, I might not want to play with other women, but with the way I'm reacting at the moment I may just do this again!

As I make my way up his shaft I know this is my final pass, I can't wait any longer, I have to have this guy in my mouth. Taking a huge breath in though my nose I cover him completely and seal my mouth around him, I take a few seconds just holding him on my tongue before I finally swallow all the air in my mouth so I am completely devouring him. His tip is just touching the back of my throat and thanks to the many parties in college where I had to learn to drink quickly, I have no gag reflex so I push forward slightly and swallow. His tip moves into my throat and as I tighten around it he cries out, a real surprised cry mixed with lust and sex and probably some good old fashioned frustration.

I've been teasing him long enough so I use the same technique Bella uses on me, I suck on the downward stroke, use my tongue and teeth on the upward stroke and tease the tip and go back down again. I pull on his balls and after forcing his legs open a little more I manage to get a finger on his perineum so he is being stimulated everywhere. I can feel the change in his breathing as I set a relentless pace. Each time I take him in I go a little deeper until my nose is flat against his pubes, I take a deep breath and swallow, keeping him in place in my throat. I finally understand why Bella can actually have tears in her eyes when she does this to me, I'm fighting my body's need to breathe as I just suck on him. Finally I feel the tell-tale sign all guys recognise, he swells in my throat as his cum starts to rush to the surface, I know I haven't got long so I slip him out of my throat and take a quick breath before I go straight back to where I was. He is in my throat when I start to feel him pulse, now I have a dilemma, I want to taste his cum so I need to have it on my taste buds, the taste will be minimal if he comes straight down my throat so I ease back so he is resting one again on my tongue. Within second he explodes and my mouth is flooded with his cum, it tastes incredible, but what surprises me though is the difference of the fresh cum, usually I taste it off or out of Bella so it has always been combined with her taste. I didn't realise until now just how that changed the taste, this was a far more concentrated taste, more manly and tart. I fucking loved it and I knew that I would be doing this over and over again.

I came hard the second he exploded on my tongue. I was trying to concentrate of swallowing everything that was in my mouth but it was made almost impossible because I was coming so hard myself. My cum was going everywhere, I could feel it splashing against my stomach as I continued to pulse almost in time with him emptying into my mouth and I'm sure at one point I splashed onto his legs and I realised in that moment just how much I really loved giving blow jobs, I hadn't even had to touch myself, no crafty tug or swipe of precum. Bella would never believe that, she was sure I'd be stroking myself the second I had a dick in my mouth. I couldn't wait to get back to her to see what was happening to her but before I did the second guy was still standing at the side at us. He hadn't moved the entire time I'd been busy so it seemed rude to leave him out and make him wait any longer….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All mistakes are mine as this is also a surprise for my lovely ladies who help me all the time AG and Edlovesme this is also for you. xx


	65. Wedding Vows

Hey everyone, a bit of a surprise this out take, to me as well as you! Those of you reading Deprivation know that we have a wedding happening and I couldn't get the thought of this couple having a kinky alternative out of my mind so even though I have marked it as complete…. well I just couldn't help myself. It's just a small glimpse of how well our couple have settled into their new world.

That Night – Wedding Vows renewed

BPOV

Our wedding anniversary was coming up and I wanted to do something special. I wanted to celebrate it differently this year, to mark the new way of life that we had now embraced. Whilst we still did all the normal date stuff that other couples did, movies, dinners out and dancing, ours were usually just a little bit kinkier than most peoples I suppose. Over the past two years we had met and made good friends with of a lot of likeminded people and most of our weekends were spent in the different clubs that Riley and Garrett owned. We were confident enough in each other and our relationship that if one of us suggested jumping on a plane and visiting the club in New Orleans for the weekend we did.

We still kept up with our Non -club friends and family though, Angela and Ben were regular visitors to our home along with their two children, and we had got the task of 'de-kinking our home' down to a fine art. We could remove all traces of our lifestyle in under 20 minutes when we needed to. I loved to go out dancing and for dinner with Angela, and leaving the men to babysit as it allowed me to remember the old me and to relish what I had now.

Edward was running the practice now that Emmett and Rosalie were in LA and Carlisle was taking a sabbatical. Esme had dragged him and the twins off and they were travelling around the Australian Outback for 6 months. Part of the agreement of Carlisle being gone for that long was that they had employed four more experienced architects and in turn business was booming. Edward had his priorities in order now though and he was home by 6.30pm every evening and he was only on call one weekend in eight. This gave us all the time we needed to just be us.

I was in Alice's beautiful sitting room drinking tea and nibbling on tiny little strawberry tarts. I was having a break from writing as I'd decided I needed a change to re charge my creative batteries so this meant I was out and about more during the day. I spent a lot of time with Alice and Jasper, I was absolutely enthralled with her new lingerie designs and I was her model, mannequin and customer researcher. She knew she was able to give me anything to wear and I would wear it either at home or the club and see what reaction it got. It made a nice change sometimes because if it was left to Edward I would be naked all day every day. I only actually wore clothes at home now when I really needed to. He still love to choose my outfits when we did go out so many a time I'd gone to a bar with Edward at his insistence in just a trench coat and a pair of stilettoes, and I regularly walked to the club from our hotel like that. Edward wanted me to start leaving the coat open to see if people noticed but I wasn't ready to be arrested for indecent exposure. His idea of compromise was to cut all the buttons off my coat so it could only be held closed with a belt. It was a fight tokeep my girls under control, they had a life of their own, but they were still perky enough for me not to have to worry about a bra. Edward loved that I was naked in ordinary everyday settings and I've lost count of the number of times I've had an orgasm in public and by that I mean outside of the club. Edward was really growing and embracing his need for exhibitionism and I was matching him all the way.

Anyway…Back to Alice's sitting room. I'm dressed in comfy yoga pants, my soft cotton underwear and one of Edwards's t shirts. I know she has some bondage gear she wants me to try on later to see if she had the spacing in the bodice correct. Jasper was sitting on the floor at the side of Alice as always, he was wearing silk harem pants and a silk sleeveless vest. His collar was in plain sight and he looked incredibly serene and calm. The Jasper who a few years ago had been bouncing about on a smoky stage in front of his band was nowhere to be seen and he had never looked better. The only downside being was that we hardly ever saw him. I'd tried to get him and Alice to come out with us but he wasn't comfortable anymore being in the outside world, sometimes he would join Edward at the gym for an hour or so but that was it.

"Bella sweetie come and get stripped off please I need you to try this on for me" Alice shouted from her work room. I went to join her and was amazed to see a beautiful black leather cocktail dress on the mannequin. It was classy and very sexy with a definite hint of kinky.

"That is beautiful Alice "I said as I stroked the material.

"It's for one of my new clients, she is a Domme but unfortunately she has to hide that side of her at work and she wanted a dress she could wear to a work's do and still stay faithful to her inner self"

"Well she will be able to do that, it really is gorgeous"

"Put this on" Alice said as she handed me what looked like a pile of silk bandages. "It is my interpretation of the bandage dress that was so popular."

With that she handed me a sheer net body 'slip' to pull on over my naked body and then she proceeded to wind the silk around me. It was very difficult to arrange the strips of material and once again my boobs didn't really cooperate but on a more slender figure than mine I could see the effect she was trying for.

"You would definitely have to give the person instructions on how to wear this" I joked as she tried to place the strips over all the bits most people want to keep private.

"I would have thought that that would have been half of the fun for someone like you, no matter how you arranged them, by the end of the night they would have all moved and everything could be on show" she joked.

"Maybe, but it's not something I could wear out I public is it really?"

"Bella, how often do I make a piece that is seen by the general public? " Alice asked.

"Alice that dress will be out there if your client is going to a function. You should think about adding a range, a crossover section if you like, kinky clothes modified when you need them to be."

I could see the cogs working in her brain as she fiddled with her latest design.

Later as we were all back in the sitting room and chatting I was telling her about our wedding anniversary.

"I want to organise something different but I have no ideas, which for me is unusual." I explained

"Well you need to start narrowing things down, do you want an event like a party or something that is just for the two of you?"

"As much as I love it being just the two of us, I think an event would be nice" I answered.

"Ok so do you want to mix your two worlds or keep them separate?

"What do you mean?" a bit stupid really I know, but I didn't see a divide anymore.

"Well do you want Shelley, Angela and Ben and some of your friends at the publishing house in your home with Jacob, Pete and Charlotte and me and Jasper? You know all of us at the same house party? That vision was not a good one.

"No, Jasper won't be comfortable; he couldn't be himself if we did that? "

"Don't worry about Jasper he trusts me to take him where he needs to go so he would come and enjoy the party" Alice stroked his head as she answered as if to soothe him.

"No I couldn't mix the worlds like that, if we are having a party then I need to it to be either a straight vanilla party and make sure everyone is aware of that or we throw a play party and hope the neighbours aren't too nosy."

"Why have it at home? All the cleaning up to do, hire somewhere, there are plenty of places in our world that could accommodate you."

"Yes we could have an anniversary party and theme it, you know something like master and slave, that way everyone could come as they wanted, I'd need an understanding venue though".

"Or you could just ask Riley and hold it at the Club, I'm sure you could take over the bar or one of the rooms for the night, I mean most of the people you'll invite will already be members anyway won't they?" I could see Alice designing a theme and outfits as she spoke.

"True but I was thinking of doing something different, I don't want it to be just another club night, I want it to be a celebration of our marriage."

"Bella how long have you been married now?" Jasper asked.

" It will be our 8th wedding anniversary, why?" I answered wondering where this was going.

"Well I was thinking if it was a special one you could renew your vows. You could have a ceremony and a party afterwards, that way if you wanted to you could mix your two lives easily. The vows and a dinner for family and vanilla friends then later on in the evening move the festivities to the club." he explained.

I sat thinking about it and the more I did, the more I liked the idea. In fact I loved the idea of Edward and I renewing our vows, but not necessarily in a vanilla setting. Whilst the last few years had been perfect, before that we had had a hard year or so as we had come to terms with our changing relationship.

"That is a wonderful idea Jasper, I love the idea of Edward and I saying new vows to each other, we could have the ceremony in the theatre room like your collaring ceremony and a party in the bar."

"Talk to Riley he may have some ideas on what you could do, you never know what he is planning at the club so he may have a special night coming up that you could do use. " Jasper said, it was the most I'd heard him talk in months and for a second I missed the guy who we would go and watch on stage.

The emotion must have shown on my face because he leant forward and stroked my hand, "I'm happier than I've ever been Bella and this is where I should be. This is my place in the world, of that I have no doubt" he smiled and got up and left the room.

"I'd better get going sweetie, Edward will be home soon and I want to talk to him about all this" I stood up and made my way to hug Alice.

"Call me when you decide what you are doing and we'll talk about your gown, it will be mine and Jasper's present to you."

"Oh Alice thank you, but you know Edward, the chance of me wearing anything other than a pair of boots is high unlikely."

"We can do better than just naked, Bella, trust me, and it can be a surprise for him" the twinkle in her eye told me she was already designing in her head.

Later that evening as we were cuddled up on the couch I brought up the subject of our anniversary.

"Sweetheart how do you fancy celebrating our anniversary this year?"

"Well I was thinking naked and buried inside you or watching several other people playing with you, then burying myself inside you, why ?"

"Oh, so just a normal night then?" I joked,

"I don't think you could call it normal even for us, but you know what I mean. I was hoping we could go to the club and stay for the weekend, you know do Friday, Saturday and maybe even Sunday night. We haven't immersed ourselves like that for ages and now that Riley has bought the building next door and turned it into a hotel we really don't have to come up for air at all.

"How about we make it a double celebration? Not only can we celebrate our anniversary, how about we have a small service so we can renew our vows and include in them something about our new life?" I waited as I watched him thinking about what I 'd suggested.

"I love the idea of renewing our vows Bella. Our life is very different now and I like the idea of acknowledging that, but where were you thinking of us doing it? I mean it would have to be one very understanding vicar who would let us say the things in our vows we would want to about our life"

"Not if we combine everything, we could have the ceremony in the club, just like Alice and Jasper did and I'm sure if I speak to Riley he will know someone who can conduct the service, what about the guy who did the last collaring ceremony we went to, it was for Mike and Jess wasn't it?"

He nodded so I carried on "We could have a party in the bar, I'm sure Riley would lay on food if we wanted or we still have a couple of months so if we wanted I'm sure we could combine the night with one of Riley's special evenings, maybe a play party or something"

His eyes were shining and the smile on his face was beaming.

"I'll take that as a yes then, so should I speak to Riley? "

His answer was lost as he picked me up and carried me outside.

Our patio area had been totally remodelled and the fence raised so we had total privacy. Whilst it went against our tendencies to be watched, it had led to some very interesting dinner parties and long nights because we had total privacy!

Half an hour later I'm strapped tightly into the ornate 'garden sculpture' we have that is actually designed with me in mind. I can't move, and once my gag, mask and ear buds are in I'm in heaven. I love the feeling of the fresh air against my naked skin and if I'm honest I much prefer being naked outdoors than inside. It is a cool evening and my body is already starting to react to the temperature, my nipples are hard, both from the breeze and the exposure and I have a fine layer of goose bumps all over me. If I had hair on my body it would now by just starting to stand up. I had no idea where Edward was, chances are he is having a beer and sat watching me as I go through the range of emotions caused by being this helpless, on the other hand he could be cleaning up the kitchen because he can see me from the window.

I'm needy now, really needy, listening to the songs I know I've been here about 20 minutes, I can feel my nipples are aching as they get harder and my pussy is drenched, the juices having long since escaped and run down the inside of my thighs. The way I'm restrained my legs are opened wide and my arms slightly out to the side and supported as the curl around the cold steel sculpture. Edward chose the steel because it reacts to the temperature of the weather, if he leaves me out here in the day, the steel is warm, but in the evening it can be quite cool.

Finally I feel his fingers as they brush across my pussy lips, I know they will be puffy and engorged because I'm so close to coming already, but he is in no rush tonight and he gently just drags his fingertips backwards and forwards across my lips, clit and mound.

The music in my ears disappears as he starts to speak to me "I've brought you something that I want you to try and wear for a while, are you ok with that?"

I nod because I trust him and whatever he has purchased must be something he likes the idea of. The next thing I feel is a sharp pressure on my already sensitive nipples, my guess is he had just put on some kind of nipple clamps or jewellery. The sensation is this side of painful, not pleasant but not uncomfortable.

"They look so beautiful, but the only trouble is now I can't feast on your gorgeous nipples, I'll just have to make do somewhere else won't I?" and with that I heard him drop to his knees and groan as I felt him open my pussy lips wide with his thumbs. The rush of air against my exposed skin just took me to another level, I loved feeling this exposed. It only took about two minutes before I came all over his face, I couldn't move and I had learnt how to just relax in to my orgasm and let in wash over me, it was no use trying to fight it when I was so immobile, so I just let my body expel all the moisture that had built up and enjoyed every second it.

Later as we sat in the hot tub I started to discuss the idea of a party, I was sat straddling Edward's lap facing him but he was transfixed by my nipples and didn't seem to be taking much notice of me.

"Edward are you listening?" I asked after asking the same question twice.

"Bella have you seen your nipples? They are still huge and so elongated, are they sore?" he said as he raised his finger to touch one.

"They are still quite sensitive, but in a good way, and I love this look, maybe I should wear the jewellery more often." I said watching his expression.

"Maybe" was his answer but I couldn't miss his dick twitching underneath me. He'd already come twice tonight in the garden so I knew whatever he was thinking about was really turning him on.

"So what do you think about the renewing our vows and the party?" I asked again.

"I think it is a fucking awesome idea. I love the idea of us having another ceremony, it seems only right that I marry you again but this time honouring our so called 'alternative lifestyle'. I'll speak to Riley and see if he knows someone who could perform the ceremony. "

"What about the party, do you want to do it here, or do you want me to book somewhere?" I wanted his input, I was pretty sure what the answer would be but I needed to be sure we were on the same page. Too many of our problems early on had been down to poor communication and we had solved that now.

"Let's just do it in the club. We can't really celebrate with all our friends properly if we have a vanilla ceremony and party. Let's face it apart from our parents and Angela and Ben who else would you want there? We can have another service in a couple of years, maybe for our tenth anniversary for them."

"Ok I like that idea. So do you want a small ceremony in the theatre room after the non- members have left and then we can talk about what we want to do or do you want me to see if Riley has anything coming up that closes the club to non- members altogether so we can arrange something on a grander scale?"

"Oh lets go for something big and special, I already have an idea how you are going to spend part of the evening and we will need the club closed for that" he had that wicked grin on his face that meant I was in for an amazing night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

EPOV

Garrett had agreed to officiate at the ceremony because Riley wanted to walk Bella down the aisle. I had expected to just show up at the club and go to the theatre room but it had turned into quite an occasion. The club was closed to Non-members for the whole evening and Bella had invited just about everyone we knew at both this club and some of the others we visited on and off, and to our surprise everyone had accepted and it looked like it was going to be a packed evening. As ever Riley was totally over the top where Bella was concerned and he had offered to put on canapés and a drinks reception on in the bar. What he was banking on was the fact that everyone who was playing later wouldn't be drinking alcohol anyway, so all it would really cost him was the canapés!

Bella had decided that she wanted to surprise me with her outfit. I knew Alice had created it for her, so she was getting ready at the club in the spa area. We had arrived together but Alice had whisked her off as soon as we got there. My first surprise of the evening was that Jasper was in full slave mode, he was attached by a leash to Alice so that he was always about four steps behind her. I coped with that but what threw me was that he was wearing lingerie. He had a silk and lace vest on and matching panties. I'm sure that Bella called them French knickers but I wasn't sure, what I was sure of was that they were definitely women's lingerie not men's.

My second surprise of the evening occurred as I was standing in the bar greeting people. As it was a private night there was a lot of nudity and 'special' clothing, it took a lot to shock me now but seeing Emmett emerge from the cloakroom in a red leather cod piece and collar, and Rosalie in an all in one matching red leather cat suit, well let's just say that it took all of my resolve to stay straight faced. I knew Rosalie would be mad if I laughed so I had to act as if he wasn't there until I asked to speak to him. As soon as she gave permission she whispered something in his ear and left him with me while she went to see Bella.

"Fuck this is uncomfortable" were the first words out of his mouth as he tried to rearrange his balls inside the lethal looking g string. That was closely followed by "I'd better get laid good and proper tonight if I'm wearing this shit in public". I knew then that I hadn't lost my friend Emmett like I had done Jasper. We stood laughing and catching up until Garrett shouted for us all to make our way to the theatre room.

The girls had gone to town and there were flowers everywhere, the room was set out semi traditionally with chairs in rows either side of an aisle. The only different thing was that there were cushions at the side of some of the chairs so the subs that needed to could kneel at their Doms/Domme's feet.

I took my place at the head of the aisle in front of Garrett and turned to look at the door, waiting to see my Bella. I was curious to see what she would be wearing; I suppose I was expecting a sexy low cut evening gown or even a form of wedding dress.

The sight that hit me when the doors opened took my breath away. She was wearing a long gown that looked as though it was made of the finest silk possible. It was flesh coloured and moved with her body, it was also completely see through, if it hadn't have been for the crystals that were sparkling along her shoulder blades, down her arms and around the bottom of the dress I would have needed to look twice to see if she was actually naked or not. Her nipples were adorned with my favourite clamps and were standing proud as she walked towards me. I didn't even notice the thigh length slits all around the dress until she got closer to me. As my eyes were drawn down I could she her freshly waxed pussy lip were adorned with some sort of jewellery that matched her nipple clamps.

She looked magnificent, the radiant smile on her face matching mine as Riley passed her hand over to me.

"You look amazing darling, so beautiful, I love you so much." I couldn't contain myself as I reminded myself, yet again, what a lucky bastard I was.

"I love you too Edward" she said as she leaned forward to kiss me.

"Hey I haven't even started the readings yet you two" Garrett said causing everyone in the room to laugh.

The ceremony passed in a blur as I gazed in to Bella's eyes, I just couldn't drag myself away from her. I tried to listen to Garrett as he read out the words we had chosen, we had taken a mixture of the words from a traditional blessing, mixed them with some of the sentiment of a collaring ceremony and thrown in our own vows as well. I hadn't particularly wanted to speak in the ceremony, I wanted more of a blessing and to include our own version of the traditional vows so we had given Garrett a script of follow, all I had to do was say" I do" in all the right places. We had taken a week to write it and it said everything we wanted to, to each other.

As Garrett brought the ceremony to an end and everyone cheered I swept Bella up in to my arms and kissed her with everything I had, as my hands roamed over her body I could feel the luxurious material of her dress, my hands separated as one went into the back of her hair and the other to her ass. I ravaged her mouth as I squeezed her ass and the moans from both of us were enough to set the cat calls off from the room.

"Let's go downstairs before I take you here in front of everyone" I said as I brushed her hair back from her face.

"Why worry about that?" she giggled" everyone here has probably seen us in pretty much every position possible"

I slapped her ass hard "Don't tempt me you vixen" I said as I rubbed the sting from her ass. "Let's get downstairs in to the bar and give you chance to say hello to everyone then I am going to peel you out of that dress, I want you naked for the rest of the night" I kissed her and guided her out of the room "But the jewellery stays on as long as you can bear it ok" she nodded and we went downstairs to start the party.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BPOV

Everywhere I looked there were couples indulging in all sorts of acts, the party was in full swing and while quite a few had drifted away from the bar and in to the play rooms, the bar was still very busy. I could see that Alice was sitting on one of the couches and Jasper had his head under her dress and from the look on her face he was doing quite a good job at pleasuring her. Charlotte was in the bad books yet again with Jacob and Peter and she had a huge ball gag on so she couldn't speak. They had her bent over and fastened to a stool in the corner and were taking turns in fucking her when they felt like it. Their relationship had moved on significantly since the early days and they were now a proper ménage a trios. It was quite a shock the first time I saw them altogether in the Harem Room.

Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time, the only problem was I didn't seem to be able to find Edward. I knew he was around somewhere because we had already decided that tonight we wouldn't play with anyone else, tonight was to be about us. We had discussed what we wanted to happen in our regular Wednesday night date in the hot tub which we didn't miss it unless it was absolutely necessary. If work or something else got in the way we just re arranged it for the next available night, but we made it a rule if we missed talking we didn't go back to the club until we had, we only missed a few weekends before we realised how important it was to keep a night free for us to talk.

I knew Edward had something planned but he assured me it was just for the two of us so I was waiting to see where he was and what he was setting up.

I was just going to start asking round when I caught sight of him coming back into the bar from Riley's office, he was carrying a large bag which didn't bode well for me!

"Hey sweetheart, are you ready?" he asked as came towards me.

"Ready for what exactly?" I asked.

"Erm do you want me to tell you or do you just want to feel it?"

"I trust you so just let me feel then"

"Ok slip your dress off and those amazing fuck me heels, you will wear them both again when we go out for dinner very soon, but for the rest of tonight I need you naked. Once you are I'll put your mask, gag and ear pieces in".

My body responded instantly to his words, whatever he was planning I was having all my sensations taken away just as I loved. As I started to rub my thighs together he laughed almost evilly and I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

I carefully removed my beautiful dress and shoes and stood in front of him waiting for him to get started. He put my mask on first and then my favourite ball gag and then he did something different, he started to fasten cuffs around my ankles and wrists. This was new, I'd been handcuffed to all manner of things in all different places in the club and I'd been strapped and restrained on the webbing but these were new.

"OK I'm going to put your ear pieces in then I'm going to carry you somewhere, I don't want you to try and guess where you are I just want you to experience the sensations you feel, you will be on display and there will be people around you, so I will put the squeaky ball in your hand. I will ask questions and give you options so just answer in the normal way ok"

I nodded and felt him place the ball in my palm.

"Bella answer me with ball, are you comfortable? 1 squeak for yes, 2 squeaks for no"

I squeezed the ball once and my whole body relaxed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EPOV

My Bella looked exquisite, she was in my arms bridal style and I was walking round trying to disorientate her slightly. It didn't really matter but I wanted her wondering, even if it was for a few seconds, where I had placed her.

I actually walked in a big circle and came back in to the main bar. While we had been out Riley had set up some shackles that connected to the four cuffs she had on, I was going to lay her face up on the bar top and shackle her spread eagle, her arms and leg hanging down over the edge of the bar top. There were special rungs in the bar that fastened her securely so she couldn't slip or roll off. Riley had spoken to the bartenders and they knew to ignore her and to serve drinks over her.

I wasn't sure if it would work like I had imagined but the thought of everyone nearly touching her as they got drinks really turned me on, so as soon as I was sure that Bella was totally secure and that she couldn't hear anything I informed the room that they couldn't touch her, they just had to pretend she wasn't there. With that I sat on one of the couches in the bar and watched her as she tried to get comfortable on the wooden bar top.

"Bella, relax you're fidgeting too much " I said in to the transmitter, she responded instantly . By now she must be aware of where she was so I started to describe the scenes that were happening around her. I described a scene that was happening on one side of the bar, a Dom was having his female sub pleasure him while he carried on a conversation with a group of people. She never missed a beat as she sucked him until he took a breath, came down her throat and then carried on talking as his sub cleaned him up and tucked him back into his pants. In another corner a male adult baby was sitting on his female companions lap, he was decked out in a nappy and ankle socks and sat happily as he suckled away on her fully exposed breasts. Every so often he would nudge her and she would help him change from one breast to the other. I couldn't tell if he was actually drinking from her or just suckling but he was obviously very relaxed and content.

I spent a good 30 minutes just talking to her, I told her who was leaning over her to get a drink, I would explain when one of the bartenders 'accidently' dripped something on her, then I would go and lap it up, every so often I would make sure a shot glass was put down on the bar top just touching her pussy lips and I would pick it up and drag it along her opening and clit. By this point she should have been able to visualise everything that was going on around her. The bar was full and everybody was engaged in some sort of activity, so it was time to ramp up the anticipation for Bella.

"Sweetheart I'm so fucking hard, I'm sat here surround by all these bodies, and I'm looking at you spread out on the bar. I can see that your nipples are starting to hurt because you have had the clamps on for so much longer than normal, your pussy lips are puffy and engorged, absolutely soaked and you are so turned on I can see that your pussy has actually opened up for me, I bet I could slide my dick and some of my fingers into you, you're that aroused."

I stood up and walked towards the bar.

"I'm getting closer Bella, I can actually smell you, do you know that? Everyone around the bar can smell you and see how turned on you are. Are you ready for me Bella, are ready for me to make you come in front of all these people?" she was nodding as best she could an I could hear she was trying to talk even though she had the ball gag in .

"So Bella what shall I do here?" I said as I finally touched her, I dragged my finger tip from the base of her throat right down to her sopping wet pussy.

I couldn't resist dipping my finger between her lips and tasting that essence that I knew so well.

"You know I'm having a serious problem here, I'm so aroused by just looking at you here that I can't decide what I want to do, so many options, so many choices"

I wasn't joking I really didn't know where to start, for once in my life I was actually completely awe struck. Just looking at her, knowing she trusted me implicitly, that she would let me do anything I wanted yet I had no idea what to do. I sat on a bar stool, level with her hip bone and asked the bartender for a glass of water, I'd had a couple of shots already so I knew I was at my limit if we were going to indulge in anything later.

The transmitter was still on but I wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice, so I reached under her head and undid the straps of the gag. As I did I realised I needed to see her eyes as well.

"I missed talking to you my Bella, I need to her your voice and look into your eyes so I'm going to take off mask and ear piece ok?"

She squeezed the ball once and I knew she understood what I was saying. So I set about removing her mask and ear pieces. Once I helped her work her jaw she opened her eyes and gazed up at me. I could tell she was close to coming; the look in her eyes was something I recognised, that dreamy look that told me she was on the edge.

"Do you need to come?"

She nodded he head, "Please darling, my stomach muscles are screaming and my clit is throbbing so bad, can you please relieve the pressure or release me and let me do it myself."

I quite liked that idea so I released her shackles on this side of the bar and asked the bar tender to do the same on the other side of the bar. I helped her sit up and twist round so she was sat on the bar, with her legs dangling over the edge.

"I think I'd quite like to watch that, you haven't done that in ages have you, just masturbated for me."

I picked up her ankle and put her foot on the bar and then did the same with the other one, pushed her thighs open as far as they would go and sat back. She looked exquisite, on display to everyone, her nipple jewellery matching the clip on her clit.

"I'm going to go and sit back over there and once I'm facing you I want you to make yourself come any way you want to. The only rule is you can't get down off the bar top" she nodded so I knew she was ok with everything. I stood up and sauntered back to my seat on the couch opposite, I took my time plumping the cushions and making everything neat before I slowly turned round and sat down.

She obviously hadn't been able to wait, she had three fingers buried up to her knuckles inside herself and she was rocking her hips in time to her plunging fingers. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed, she was lost in the sensations she was creating herself. I was torn now , I wanted to watch someone else fuck her, to see her come at someone else's touch but we had agreed tonight we wouldn't bring anyone else in. All I could do was move back towards her, suddenly it didn't matter if anyone was watching as she came hard all over the bar top, all that mattered was that I was there, near her and holding her.

As I took her in my arms, she relaxed against me, sated and happy and I thanked my lucky stars yet again that I had such a wonderful wife and a fabulous life. I held her tight against my chest until she started to cuddle me back and once I knew she was back with me I picked her up and carried her up to the Harem Room. I closed the curtains behind us and laid her down on a mound of cushions, stripped off and then made love to my wife. The other stuff could wait for another night, tonight I needed to show her how much I loved her and how important today had been to me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks to AJG for getting this back to me in a readable version, It was a total surprise to her when I sent it across.

I love writing these two now they have their lives sorted out so expect little outtakes every so often.

For now though Deprivation is complete so I'm concentrating on my new story, keep me on alert as it won't be too long until we meet a completely different E &amp; B.

To everyone who has read my stories and reviewed thank you so much I love reading your comments.

I'll see you soon

Alicia x


	66. Chapter 66

That Night Out take

This takes place about 18 months after the wedding chapter, Edward and Bella have been fully involved in the lifestyle for about 3 and a half years.

BPOV

"Hi sweetheart how was your day?"

"Extremely busy, but a good busy, we have the third office up and running, Carlisle is back to full hours and everyone is making shed loads of money, what more could I ask for?" Edward answered as he stood in the doorway of my study.

I had been typing all day on my latest manuscript, my last series of young adult books had been a smash hit, we had more money than we could ever spend so I'd decided to retire from 'public life' and I was concentrating on my erotic writing instead. Somehow, my identity was still a secret, all of my novels were still published under the name Belle and everyone seemed to accept that.

"I need to talk to you about something, I had an offer to day from an old friend and I wondered how you would feel about it?" I got up from behind my desk and walked towards my husband, I hadn't had my welcome home kiss yet.

"Oh no missy, no distracting me, what is this offer?" he playfully grabbed my arms and stopped them closing around his neck.

"Well I was thinking, it's discussion night, do you fancy relaxing in the hot tub, we can discuss anything we need to and I can fill you in on the offer "

By the time I'd finished speaking Edward was already walking out onto the deck to take the cover off the tub, I'd switched it up earlier and set out towels and candles and turned the patio heaters on, all we really needed to do was get undressed.

"Do you want dinner or a drink first?" I shouted out to him when he didn't re appear.

"Do I need a drink for this? he shouted back.

He wouldn't, I was sure of that, he was going to love it, I just wasn't sure if I could do it.

I stripped off in the lounge and walked out onto the deck naked, the evening wasn't exactly warm, but the patio heathers were doing their job and the steam coming off the water looked inviting. Edward was already in there, I could see clothes all lying on the lounger we had out there, his head was back and he was relaxing as the hot water pummelled his back. I climbed in and sat across from him, this new tub was a lot bigger than the old one, it fit 16 people easily and made for some very interesting evenings, but when just the two of us were in it, well there was a lot of space.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" Edward asked as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"I want to talk before we get distracted, "

"OK I get the message, this is to be taken seriously and discussed, so go ahead what is this offer?"

"You remember Tia don't you ?"

"How could I forget her, I think she loves your breasts as much as I do, I never get near them when she's in town" he smiled and I knew he was visualising Tia and I together. He loved to watch me go down on her and then for her to worship my breasts, the girl was good, she could make me come just from tormenting my nipples.

"She called Riley today and asked him to pass on her number so I call her, I was intrigued, so I called her and she has asked me to model for her, she has an exhibition planned in New York in a few months and she wants to bring together all the different sides of her work"

"Your too far away for me to concentrate, come sit here" he said as he dragged me to straddle him.

I settled on his lap, happier to be touching him, feeling his skin against mine. I relaxed instantly when I felt the little buzz that was always present when out skin was in contact with each other. Every year it got stronger and we each admitted we craved the feeling of closeness it gave both us.

"Ok so what does she have in mind for you, I don't need to guess that my beautiful girls here are no doubt going to be on display to the world" I could feel him getting excited at the thought of me being on display, no matter how much we played at the club, he loved to step back and watch men and women look at me.

"Well you know she works in the straight film industry consulting on sex scenes, well apparently she is a professional photographer who has a huge following in the fetish scene, she also works in the porn industry as a consultant, as well as working with women who have had disfiguring breast injuries"

"I'm surprised by the last part but the rest of it doesn't surprise me, so what does she want you to do?"

I could tell by the small lines on his forehead that he wasn't sure he was going to like what he heard next, he knew me well enough to know the only porn I was making was with him, for our private viewing.

"As she explained it, she wants to bring a bit of fetish, a bit of porn, throw in some everyday situations and lots and lots of breasts and pussies, the exhibition will be all stills, mostly black and white, it's my choice if I show my face, in fact, she would love me to be a live exhibit at the actual show, but she hadn't managed to work that out just yet, what she wanted."

I said all that without even drawing breath, I 'd been running the explanation around and around my head all afternoon wondering how I would explain it to him, without it seeming like I was going to become a porn star.

"Did she give you any idea on what sort of thing she was thinking about"

"Well one idea she had was me bending over a freezer in the supermarket aisle with a very very short skirt on, very high heels and no panties."

I could see him picturing the scene, his face said one thing but his rapidly growing length said another.

"Anything else?"

"Not really she didn't really go in to detail, she just wanted to know if I was interested"

"Are you?"

"Whether I am or not doesn't really matter, what matters is what we think about the idea "

I leant forward and brushed my lips against his, he'd had a scotch either at work or on his way home, my tongue stroked his plump lower lip and I nipped it between my teeth. His answering groan vibrated in all the places, from my lips right down to my toes, which were now wrapped around the back of his ankles.

He opened his mouth so I could gently ease my tongue in, I was controlling the kiss, setting the slow pace as I alternated between just pecking his lips and thrusting my tongue deep into his mouth. I moved my hands into his hair pulling hard on the roots in time with the gentle kisses, and rubbing his neck and shoulders when I devoured his mouth. We finally came up for air and I moved myself in his lap so I was positioned over his dick, I lowered myself on to him, the feeling of fullness still as incredible now as it was the first time we made love so many years ago.

Later as we lay wrapped in each other arms on the lounger I picked up the conversation.

"What do you want to do about Tia, are you interested in meeting up with her to talk, we could go to New York for the weekend, see a show, have dinner and see what she has in mind?"

"Bella darling I'm happy to do whatever you want, there is no harm in talking to her, I just know, however hypocritical it seems, I do not want you near any porn sets, what we choose to do is controlled by us and it has to stay that way"

NEW YORK a month later.

We were staying at The Plaza, the hotel was incredible and I really didn't want to leave the suite. If it wasn't for the fact, we were meeting Tia and Benjamin for dinner I swear I would have locked the door and just stayed in bed. As it was we were meeting in hotel's bar for a drink before moving onto a restaurant Tia had booked. She wanted somewhere we could talk quite openly without being overheard. That alone made me worry about what she had planned for me, but I was a big girl, I could say no if I wasn't completely happy with everything.

As we walked into The Champagne Bar, Tia and Ben were waiting for us, in her usual style she stood and engulfed me in a huge hug, to anyone else it looked like two friends embracing but Edward and I both knew she was pressing my breasts against hers, she really did have a thing for my girls.

She kissed Edward on the cheek and after I said hello to Ben we sat down and Edward ordered a bottle of champagne for us, I would have much preferred my beloved prosecco, but it would have been totally out of order to ask for it in here.

"So my darling have you given my offer some thought, I'm dying to show you the sketches and test shots I've taken to give you an idea of what I have in mind"

I noticed then she had her portfolio with her, there was no time like the present so I nodded to it and told her to show me.

We moved to a more discreet table away from the bar and she unzipped the heavy leather folder, in it I could see several different sized pictures, as well as drawings and simple pencil sketches, some looked like me others were of several different models.

"So why me?" I asked looking at the folder.

"You have never lost that look, I know I told you you would, but you haven't and that innocence mixed with the naked lust and passion that settles on your face when Edward is near you is something I want to capture, I swear it doesn't just reflect on your face, your whole body seems to illuminate. That and I am completely obsessed with these tits"

Edward and Ben laughed as she reached her hands up and groped me.

"Don't please we are not in a club now" I said as I sat back.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just had to see how you would react, these two heathens reacted exactly as I thought they would and so did you in your own way, all this time you still have that blush and a sense of occasion and your surroundings. That is exactly how I want to portray you, aware of your surroundings but completely in lust with your husband."

She had confused me a little, I couldn't see what she wanted.

"Let me give you an idea of a coupe of the images I'd like to exhibit. I've already told you about the supermarket chest freezer, but I'd also like to do a few others, I'd love to capture you driving down a suburban road, in a convertible, at night with you naked, the wind blowing you hair behind you.

Another idea is you walking along the sidewalk at night, just your coat on, it's completely open and your naked underneath it. I could catch your body moving, little peeks of your body"

"I'd also like to capture your walking up an open staircase, again short skirt no panties. Think completely mundane everyday situations but an intimate part of your body on show."

I could feel Edward fidgeting in the chair at the side of me, his hand was now tightly gripping my thigh, he was trying to stop his hands wondering, I could smell his arousal as his temperature rose and mixed with the new cologne I'd bought him. I was so in tune with his body I knew he was leaking precum and he was fighting to keep his emotions and reactions in check. This told me everything I needed to know, talking about it alone was enough to turn my husband on so I knew the images themselves on a gallery wall would blow his mind,

"Ok I'm in, when do we get started ?"

Tia squealed like a giggly school girl and threw her arms around me, she kissed me soundly on the lips before settling back into her chair.

"When did you last visit the spa, if you are 'performance ready' we could do some test shots tomorrow,"

"Tia I'm always ready you should know that " I laughed as I picked up my glass and acknowledged her.

"OK how about you come to my studio tomorrow, we'll go over some ideas and do some shots"

The rest of the evening passed in a haze of champagne and giggles, Tia was on fine form and Ben and Edward got on as well as they always did. It was strange to spend time with them in an ordinary environment, our lives were so compartmentalised they very rarely entwined like this.

As soon as we were back in the suite I expected Edward to pounce but despite being very 'handsy 'all night he sat on the couch in the bedroom watching me as I undressed.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Why aren't you, because if you have the smallest doubt I won't do this you know that?"

"It's not that I have a doubt, I'm more bothered about your career and our family, it's one thing knowing we are safely ensconced in the privacy of the club, it's another thing to be all over the walls of a New York gallery. I know I was aroused and excited when Tia was first talking but now I 've had time to think about well I'm not so sure."

I sat down looking at him, I think this was the first time I'd ever heard Edward express any doubts or reservations about our lifestyle. That in its self, made me re think what I'd heard tonight.

"Well how about we go tomorrow and look at what she is thinking about, we'll talk to her about her vision and who else will be involved in the shoot ok?"

That seemed to calm him and I knew tomorrow would either see me all in or definitely all out.

Two months later

I can't believe it's finally here, I'm not quite sure whether I'm terrified or excited or both. The photos are on the walls, the publicity is done and the guest list is long and a cross section of many different worlds.

The exhibition is called 'ALL MY WORLDS COLLIDE' and I am one of several models that Tia has used in different situations. I wasn't sure of some of the situations she put us in, but seeing everything in black and white with the occasional splash of colour, she had an incredible eye, what I was worried would be sleazy actually was beautiful and very very sexy.

"Come on sweetheart I need to see the rest of the exhibition" Edward said as he sat waiting for me to finish getting ready, he had only seen two of the shots of me, I'd purposely kept him away so he could see them in all their glory.

We arrived early as instructed, so we could have a private showing along with the other models. Edward had asked me to wear something in keeping with the surroundings so I knew he wanted me on show, my exhibitionist side had no problem with that at all so I was dressed accordingly. As I removed my coat I heard him groan and I knew he was adjusting his already solid cock.

I gone with The Boots, the ones that very rarely left the bedroom, a tight very short leather dress, that had mesh panels across my chest and ass, it was an Alice special and even though I had no underwear on, the dress was designed to keep the girls in place and supported. So long as I didn't bend over I'd be fine, if we were in the club I wouldn't give it a thought but here I needed to this side of the indecency law!

"Come on I can't wait any longer" Edward dragged me through the inner entrance doors, I couldn't help but giggle at the warning on the door that some of the exhibits were explicit.

The first part of the room was dedicated to her straight film career, there were stills of some of the film set she worked on, some were just literally the sets, others had candid shots of the actors in what was probably times between takes, it was all quite tame until you got to the end of the wall, as you were forced to change direction to follow the path of the exhibits, you suddenly realised you had moved into her world of porn. The photos started the same, at first just different sets, this time though there were fetish dungeons, bedroom sets and different playrooms, then following the pattern of the last set of photos, models started to appear. I made my first appearance here, I was sat in a deck chair, naked but for a pair of sunglasses and one of those sun reflectors under my chin. You couldn't make out my face at all, but the rest of my body was on show. I was in a corner of the shot alone and seemingly oblivious while on a lounger behind me there was a threesome locked together in the throes of passion. This was one of the shots Edward had seen, he had been adamant I wasn't going on the set alone. The rest of the shots for this section were pretty tame really, she had taken the ridiculous side of 1970's porn, you know the plumber with the big moustache, the naughty nurse and doctors and obviously the school girl who was actually in her late twenties but looked a lot younger. She put them in classic poses with just a hint of skin so it was left to your imagination more than anything.

The next part was me, she had kept her word and my face was obscured in different ways, she had made it so that you felt a though if you craned your neck or brushed away the hair on my face you'd be able to see me.

The first photo was me walking along a crowded street, I don't know how she managed it because I couldn't see her as she was taking the shots, but she had caught me perfectly. I was naked under my coat except for my high heels and a choker, it was my Edward coat as I called it, the one with no buttons, this time though instead of tying the belt to protect my modesty, I let the coat hang loose and strode out confidently along the sidewalk. It was the most incredible feeling, I knew I was totally on show, I could feel the cool air on my body, but as I quickly walked along no one even looked at me, people were so engrossed in either their phones, their iPod or just generally looking down that no one made eye contact with me.

The shot she settled on exhibiting caught me in full stride, the coat open and I was completely naked but the shadow of my legs meant you couldn't see my lady bits and the coat covered both nipples. It was my hair that was the star, I must have shaken my hair out of my eyes at some point because it was swirling around my face complete obscuring my features.

The next shot was one we had done in her studio, I was sat at a table that was set for dinner, the fine china and glassware and the napkins all in black and white, I was sat at the table and Tia had stood behind me, leaning over my shoulder. At first I thought she was going to have me naked from the waist down but what she actually did was have me take my bra off and unbutton the top few buttons of my shirt. The photo showed my cleavage and my rock hard nipples as they rubbed around inside the shirt. The only colour in the picture was a collar she put around my neck that had a large red ruby on it.

"that is amazing, it's so erotic, we have to have a copy of that "Edward said as he pushed himself into my back, I could feel he was solid and I knew it had to be becoming uncomfortable fir him.

"Other than Tia, I'm the only one who knows that you" he said as he brought his hands around me and rolled my nipples between his fingers. They reacted to his touch immediately and were soon hard and pushing against the mesh of the dress.

"Does the fact no one else knows turn you on, or would you like to tease the people here?"

He looked at me with a questioning look, not sure what I was asking, so I reached into my bag and bought out the choker that I was wearing in every photo.

"Oh fuck" he said as he picked it out of my hands.

I could see the indecision in his face, "It's your call, if you prefer it that I'm anonymous, that's fine by me, in fact if anyone asks about the choker I can deny it anyway and say it's a coincidence"

He reached up and moved my hair, fastening the choker in place, it felt incredible to have it on again.

The next photo showed me walking up a step of open steps, we were actually in her studio again, I had on a very short skirt and I had the choker in my hand, hanging down as I held one end of it. She was directly under the steps and she took photos as I walked up and down them. This phot was a little more explicit as you could just make out I was naked under the skirt. There was no in your face shot of my lady bits, it was all suggestion and a slight glimpse.

The final shot of me was the riskiest we did, I was in a car in a full parking lot, the roof was down and all I had on was an Audrey Hepburn type head scarf, large dark sunglasses and a string of pearls, very breakfast at Tiffany. She took shots of me sitting in the car with my large handbag on my lap, my girls were front and centre of this shot. The choker was wrapped around my wrist as I held onto the steering wheel.

"Oh Bella, you look amazing, darling you are so beautiful"

I felt beautiful, I felt sexy and I felt loved and wanted, it was a heady feeling as we continued through the exhibition to the part that was most likely to cause offence to some people.

Tia offered a free service, she took photos to help show the women who she worked with that they were still incredibly beautiful no matter what the level of their disfigurement. She had been adamant she wanted to use some of the women she had worked with and all of the ones she'd approached had agreed to work with her. She had pushed the boundaries of her world, one picture showing a women sitting on an examination table having her breast examined by a doctor. The doctor and nurse were facing the patient so you could only see the back of them. The nurse helping her had no panties on and a very short uniform and the doctor who stood at the nurses' side was looking at the patient but had his hand firmly clasped on the naked ass cheeks of the nurse.

As we walked around I could tell as soon as people started to notice the collar I was wearing, I may not have thought this out at all, the dress was very revealing in its self and the collar only added to the visual. It's one thing to be like this in the safe environment of our clubs , here was suddenly very different, for the first time in a very long time I didn't feel comfortable in my environment.

"What's wrong love?"

He knew immediately, he could sense I wasn't ok.

"I just feel very exposed, it silly really when you think what we do of a weekend, but It just doesn't feel right" I looked up at him and he brought his hands up and under my hair. I felt the choker loosen before I even realised what he was doing.

"Let's go, Tia is busy with her public and won't even miss us" he was already walking me towards the cloakroom, it was only as I stood in front of the mirrored doors that I realised I'd was holding my clutch bag in front of the mesh panel of the dress.

Ever the gentleman, Edward slipped my coat around my shoulders and made a big show od=f fastenings the buttons. He guided me out of the door and onto the sidewalk, hailing a cab as soon as we were free of the doors.

"Where to folks?" the driver asked as me climbed in. I looked at Edward and shrugged.

"The Plaza"

We made our way back to the hotel and went straight up to the room, I couldn't wait to get out of the dress and the boots and remove my make-up.

"Bella sweetheart, I know tonight didn't go as you quite expected, but I promise you, you were the most beautiful person in that room, I know I'm biased but I was listening to what people were saying and everyone was talking about you, both the model as you because you lit up the room."

As he engulfed me in his arms I felt my world shift back into position, I'd learnt a valuable lesson tonight, my worlds didn't need to collide, I was happy keeping things as they were, my life was perfect as it was.


End file.
